Normal
by danitza hoshi
Summary: Tras una noche de diversión compartes tu vida con alguien inesperado¿Eso es normal?¿Es normal querer no recordar el pasado?Despertarse con la necesidad de no sentir y querer desaparecer¿Eso es normal?Nada es Normal ahora. Capitulo 17: Siempre fui yo
1. Chapter 1

Un agradecimiento especial a Miniitha Malfoy ¡por la gran ayuda en el resumen!… ¡De verdad hubiera estado estancada un día más en eso! ¡Gracias! ¡Te dedico este inicio! Y a LalaCullenBlack, gracias por el apoyo de siempre.

_Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de la presente historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. _

_Personajes ficticios son de creación propia, lo mismo que los nombres de cada uno de ellos. _

**Capítulo 1 – Introducción.**

Música y campanadas.

Eso era lo último que recordaba del día anterior. Sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, al momento de tratar de girarla.

_- Resaca – Pensó simplemente. _

Nunca en su vida había tomado hasta perder el conocimiento, no se acordaba claramente de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron el día anterior, la noche que paso.

_- Nota mental – Pensó – Matar a __Calypso por su GRAN idea. _

El primer error en menos de 24 horas: Confiar plenamente en todas las ideas de diversión de Calypso. Sonrió un poco, no podía quejarse, se divirtió. Palpo con las manos parte de las sabanas.

_- ¿Cómo llegue hasta mi dormitorio? – Se pregunto mentalmente_

Ese fue el segundo error cometido: Perder el conocimiento. Se dio cuenta por lo poco que observo que ese lugar no le parecía conocida. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se llevo las manos al rostro.

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG__ Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

_- Este es el mejor lugar para divertirse en todo Paris – Dijo __Calypso más que emocionada. _

_- ¿Estás segura? – Pregunto dudosa mirando el lugar. _

_- __Es el mejor local en todo París – Objeto Calypso – No te puedes negar – Dijo negando con un dedo levantado. _

_Ginny aun seguía sin estar muy segura. _

_- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos al dormitorio y rentamos algunas películas? – Dio como una alternativa Ginny – Tenemos uno de esos aparatos muggles allá. _

_- De ninguna manera – Dijo Calypso con las manos en la cadera como jarra – He decidido que esta noche te vas a divertir como nunca y lo voy a llevar a cabo. _

_- Las películas pueden divertirme – Contesto Ginny. _

_- Dije que no – Repitió, luego coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Ginny – Necesitas un cambio de ambiente no seguir hundiéndote en esa estúpida depresión. _

_Ginny solo suspiro cansada, no podía ganarle a Calypso en ese tipo de situaciones. _

_- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Pregunto Ginny tratando de animarse y mirando hacia el local, que cada vez se estaba llenando más de gente. _

_Calypso__ sonrió complacida. _

_- Lo primero encontrar un lugar en la barra – Dijo Calypso – Luego tomar y bailar toda la noche hasta perder el conocimiento como en los viejos tiempos._

_- Estás loca – Dijo Ginny – Nunca perdimos el conocimiento. Vas a llevarnos a la ruina... y a la bancarrota. _

_- Por supuesto que no – Dijo Calypso sonriendo orgullosa – Podemos usar algunas herramientas._

_- ¿Vas a seducirlos? – Pregunto Ginny incrédula. _

_- Nadie se rresisttee a mis encanttos – Dijo con un fuerte acento greco. _

_Pero observo la desaprobación de Ginny dibujado en el rostro, ella emocionalmente no se encontraba estable para hacer ese tipo de cosas. _

_- Conseguirree beb__idaa por las dos – Dijo levantando un poco las manos, aplaudiendo – ¡Oppaa!_

_Ginevra solo atino a reírse y acompañar a Calypso dentro del local. _

_Pasaron alrededor de cuatro horas entre risas, bebidas y bailar entre ellas. _

_- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando fuimos a ese bar en Irlanda? – Comento __Calypso entre risas. _

_- Ganamos tres ovejas en ese concurso y un hombre semi-desnudo – Dijo entre carcajada Ginny - ¡Nunca podré olvidarlo!_

_- Todavía las conservo en la casa de mi abuela – Aclaro Calypso levantando la copa – Al hombre lo dejamos tirado en la plaza de la ciudad. _

_Ambas volvieron a romper en carcajadas y siguieron festejando. _

_- Luego apareció muy preocupado Ha… - Comenzó a decir Ginny sin pensarlo. _

_Pero no pudo continuar, porque Calypso le tapo la boca. _

_- Está prohibido esta noche hablar de él – Dijo Calypso lo más seria que pudo. _

_Ginny se lo agradeció con la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. Le pidieron una nueva bebida al barman, quien se las entrego casi de inmediato._

_- ¡Por tiiiiii! – Grito ebria __Calypso levantando la copa. _

_- ¡Por miiiiii! – Grito Ginny sonriendo y más que ebria. _

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

Hasta ese momento llegaban claramente los recuerdos de esa noche. Se restregó los ojos, pero al hacerlo se quedo petrificada al sentir algo duro en su dedo anular. Llevo a la altura de sus ojos sus manos y toco con mucho nerviosismo ese objeto.

Ella sabía exactamente qué significaba ese objeto en ese dedo.

_- No, no, no – Se dijo mentalmente – Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Qué hice? _

Cerro fuertemente los ojos, esperando que se tratara de un mal sueño; pero al abrirlo se encontró que el anillo seguía ahí.

Algo a su derecha hizo que se moviera la cama levemente. Ella se sentó en la cama sistemáticamente.

- ¡Por favor Merlín, por favor Merlín! – Pedía aun con los ojos cerrados.

Contó hasta tres y miro de reojo lo que había estado durmiendo ahí, a su costado hasta ese momento.

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella salto de la cama, mientras que la persona que se encontraba durmiendo a su costado cayo de la cama, haciendo un sonido muy fuerte cuando toco el suelo.

- ¿Qué mierda…? – Preguntaron desde el suelo.

Ginny miro alarmada hacia su cuerpo, estaba con ropa interior y con la camisa de esa persona encima. Cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho, tratando de cubrir con la camisa todo lo que podía.

Aquello no había sido lo peor de la noche. El joven que se levanto del suelo, lo pudo reconocer. Cabello rubio platinado, nariz respingada y ojos grises.

- Malfoy – Dijo casi sin aliento.

Este la miro con los ojos entrecerrados fijamente, se incorporo sin mayor pudor.

- Merlín – Dijo Ginny volteándose – Tápate.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Draco - ¿Nunca has visto un hombre en bóxer? – Cubriéndose con las sábanas ahora.

- Repulsivo – Dijo caminando hacia él, rodando los ojos.

Draco la recorrió con la mirada, cabello lacio pelirrojo, ojos celestes y pecas por todo su rostro. Sonrió para sus adentros.

- Weasley – Dijo mofándose.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto algo histérica Ginny.

- Creo que es obvio – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina – No te pudiste resistir a mis encantos.

- ¿Te has escuchado hablar alguna vez, grandísimo idiota? – Dijo alterada – Piensa antes de hablar.

- Bonitas piernas – Dijo ignorando lo mencionado por ella.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo levantando su mano, mostrándosela a Draco.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Draco cogiendo la mano de ella entre las suyas observando cuidadosamente el anillo.

- Tú también estas portando uno – Dijo ella con una sonrisa cínica señalando la mano de él.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo mirando estupefacto a los anillos.

Alguien toco la puerta del dormitorio.

- Esto debe de ser una broma – Dijo Draco un poco irritado, llevándose una mano a los cabellos.

- Una de muy mal gusto – Dijo Ginny seria.

Tocaron más fuerte la puerta.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, llevándose de esta manera una batalla entre ellos. Al volver a sonar la puerta del dormitorio, ambos corrieron para abrirla; solamente que Ginny fue mucho más rápida y ágil que Draco, y en el camino tiro una silla al suelo para interrumpir el camino de Draco.

- ¡Mierda, Weasley! – Grito Draco.

Misión cumplida, Draco no siguió corriendo, ya que la silla le cayó justo en el pie. Ginny sonrió victoriosa.

Llego a la puerta y la abrió instantáneamente, esperando encontrar un rostro familiar, que sea amigable. Fue todo lo contrario.

- ¡Felicidades! – Gritaron y algunas luces de colores y serpentinas saltaron por los aires.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Draco llegando y colocándose detrás de Ginny, mirando estupefacto a ese grupo de empleados del hotel.

- ¡Felicidades a los Recién Casados! – Volvieron a gritar aun con más serpentina por los aires.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- ¡Queremos que anulen este matrimonio! – Gritaron más que exasperados al juez que se encontraba sorprendido por la reacción de ambos.

- Pero solamente llevan ocho horas de casados – Dijo el juez revisando los papeles.

El juez era una persona mayor de cabello canoso y de gafas, bonachón. Llevaba túnicas negras.

- Y es suficiente para que requiera el divorcio ¡Ahora! – Dijo Ginny exasperada, con una mano sobre el escritorio del juez – No puedo seguir atada a este hijo de pu…

- Cuide su vocabulario señora – Refuto un poco más serio el juez.

Al escuchar eso, Ginny se estremeció.

- Una razón más para divorciarme de esta bestia – Dijo Draco mirando con desdén a Ginny – Falta de modales.

- Y de seguro los tienes tú, ¿no? – Dijo irritada Ginny.

- No lo dudes, Weasley – Dijo Draco mirándola superiormente – Estas hablando con un Malfoy.

- Maldito arrogante – Dijo Ginny sintiendo cada palabra.

- Pobretona – Dijo Draco.

- Infeliz – Refuto Ginny.

- Comadreja – Dijo Draco fulminándola con la mirada.

- Hurón – Dijo Ginny no quedándose atrás con el asesinato mediante la mirada.

- Ignorante – Dijo Draco.

- ¡Basta! – Grito el juez con el rostro completamente rojo – ¡No voy a tolerar ese tipo de conducta en mi despacho!

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta e ingreso un joven de terno, alto de cabello oscuro y ojos de la misma tonalidad, era muy pálido.

- Vine lo más rápido que pude – Dijo el joven.

- Nott deshazte de eso – Dijo Draco señalando a Ginny.

- No soy "eso" – Reclamo Ginny – Tengo nombre.

- ¿Cómo me pude olvidar? – Dijo con fingida pena Draco, luego miro a Nott a los ojos – Deshazte de este desperdicio de aire y espacio.

Ginny apretó sus puños aun con más fuerza, y dio sólo un paso hacia Draco cuando el juez hablo.

- ¡Tranquilos! – Grito una vez más – Joven abogado – Dijo mirando a Nott – Permítame unas palabras con usted – Miro con cautela a Draco y Ginny que se seguían fulminando con la mirada – En privado.

- Si – Dijo Nott, volviendo a coger su portafolio.

El juez se levanto lentamente de su silla, camino al lado de la secretaria quien estaba tomando nota.

- Querida si es necesario – Dijo el juez mirando de reojo a Ginny y Draco – Llama a seguridad – Lo dijo en voz baja.

Ambos salieron del despacho hacia una sala de juntas que estaba conectada al despacho del juez.

- Espero que tu abogado sea bueno y logre que nos divorciemos – Dijo Ginny cruzada de brazos.

- Es el mejor, Weasley – Dijo Draco casi siseando – Todo lo que tengo es lo mejor – Le dedico a Ginny una mirada severa – O por lo menos lo era.

- Vete al infierno – Dijo Ginny enojada.

Ginny giro el rostro y se encontró con su amiga, quien estaba durmiendo en el sillón, con el libro sobre leyes en su pecho.

- Calypso Everard – Dijo Ginny sulfurada.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo ella despertando y moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados - ¿Ya se descasaron?

- Todavía – Dijo enojada – Cuando regresemos a Inglaterra vas a estar en más de un problema – Estaba con las orejas rojas de la cólera.

- Tranquila – Dijo Calypso estirándose - ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser divorciarse? – Se sentó mejor, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón – Además yo no fui quien dijo "si" en el altar.

- Me quiero morir – Dijo Ginny cayendo de golpe en el sillón con una mano en la frente - ¿Cómo me dejaste hacer esto?

- No seas tan negativa – Dijo Calypso con una mano en el hombro de Ginny – Por lo menos tu "esposo" es muy simpático.

- ¿No estás hablando en serio? – Dijo Ginny con los hombros caídos.

- Sólo míralo – Dijo Calypso.

- Es el ser más detestable del planeta – Dijo Ginny.

Cuando se digno a mirarlo, Draco estaba hablando con la asistente del juez, quien estaba sonrojada y sonreía nerviosamente.

- ¡Eres increíble, Malfoy! – Dijo Ginny ahora de pie.

- Siempre – Dijo Draco volteando a mirarla de pies a cabeza.

- ¡No llevamos ni 24 horas de casados y tú ya estas coqueteando con otra! – Dijo Ginny de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Celos, Weasley? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- ¡Cínico! – Dijo Ginny bufando.

Luego le dirigió una mirada hacia la asistente del juez.

- No te dejes engañar – Dijo en un tono de confidencialidad – Todo es pura apariencia – Dijo señalando a Draco.

La asistente solo los miraba un poco asustada, intercambiando la mirada entre ambos.

- Malfoy tiene un "pequeño" problema – Dijo Ginny haciendo una señal con la mano.

Calypso rompió en carcajadas, mientras Draco la miraba severamente.

- ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema en la cama! – Dijo indignado por el comentario de ella.

- No te apenes – Dijo Ginny con un tono fingido, miro a la asistente – Demasiado EGO, poca ACCION – Lo dijo moviendo las manos – Muy… Malfoy.

- Weasley – Dijo Malfoy sonriendo – Si te acordaras de algo que paso ayer, sabrías que estás diciendo puras mentiras.

- ¿Tu si te acuerdas? – Pregunto escéptica – Eres un degenerado, desgraciado.

- Simplemente he dicho que dices puras mentiras, Weasley – Dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

- Tan desesperado estabas porque te hicieran caso – Dijo Ginny riendo y mirando a Calypso por ayuda – Que te aprovechaste de mí.

- ¿No te han enseñado decir la verdad en tu conejera? – Dijo ácidamente Draco.

- No sabes lo que dices – Dijo Ginny fastidiada.

- Digo lo que quiero – Dijo Draco.

- Engreído – Dijo Ginny.

- Infantil – Refuto Draco.

- Cobarde – Dijo Ginny.

Justo en ese momento aparece el juez junto con Nott.

- ¡Quietos! – Grito el juez al aparecer ahí junto a ellos – ¿No pueden estar ni un minuto en paz?

- ¿Cuándo podemos firmar los papeles? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Tomen asiento – Dijo el juez aun alterado por la actitud de ambos – Les voy a explicar la situación.

Ellos se sentaron, Nott al costado de Draco.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Draco.

- Ya te vas a enterar – Dijo Nott mirándolo de reojo – Calma.

- ¿Calma? – Pregunto Draco entre dientes – YO soy quien está casado con esta loca.

Esa última palabra fue la que retumbo por todo el despacho, en ese preciso momento todos se habían quedado en silencio.

- ¿Podemos continuar? – Pregunto muy enojado el juez.

- Ignórelo – Dijo Ginny asesinándolo con la mirada - Es lo mejor que se puede hacer con este energúmeno.

- Ya quisieras, Weasley – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa altiva – Ni tú te puedes negar a mis encantos.

- Hijo de… - Comenzó a decir Ginny enojada.

- ¡BASTA LOS DOS! – Dijo alterado el juez perdiendo la calma que guardo durante todo ese tiempo.

Respiro hondo.

- Vamos a comenzar – Dijo el juez con las manos sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Dónde firmo? – Interrumpió Draco.

El juez le dedico una mirada siniestra, Nott lo toco en el hombro, también se estaba comenzando a irritar con la actitud de ambos.

- El sacramento del matrimonio – Comenzó a decir el juez – Es la unión entre dos personas que…

Pero se escuchaban murmullos.

- Tu si estabas consciente cuando me obligaste a casarme contigo, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Ginny inclinándose un poco para hablar con Draco.

- Weasley – Dijo entre dientes – Nunca me hubiera casado con alguien como tú, si hubiera estado consciente de mis actos – Luego le dirigió una mirada – Pero tú si tendrías razones.

- No seas imbécil – Dijo Ginny – No habría motivo alguno para ello.

- Mi encanto y mi dinero Weasley – Dijo Draco.

Nott carraspeo lo más fuerte que pudo, Calypso miraba hacia otro lado. Mientras que el juez seguía tratando de hablar sobre el matrimonio.

- Nunca lo haría por eso – Dijo Ginny completamente indignada – No me interesa tu dinero, Malfoy.

Nott observo la juez a quien ya tenía marcada una de las venas en su cabeza, y estaba rojo de ira.

- ¡Señores! – Dijo el juez enojado.

- Solo dennos los papeles – Dijo Draco cansado – No estamos aquí para escuchar acerca de lo que significa el matrimonio. Vinimos por un divorcio que DEBE llevarse a cabo.

- No habrá ningún divorcio hoy – Dijo pausadamente el juez.

- ¿Disculpe? – Dijo Draco anonadado.

- ¡Es tu culpa! – Dijo Ginny – Deja de alterar al juez.

- Weasley cierra la boca – Dijo Draco – El juez está cansado de tu voz chillona.

- ¡No tengo voz chillona! – Objeto Ginny.

- ¡CIERREN LA BOCA LOS DOS! – Dijo exasperado el juez.

Ambos dejaron de pelearse y miraron atentamente al juez.

- Proseguiré – Dijo el juez – El matrimonio es…

- No nos trate de convencer con ese sermón del matrimonio – Dijo Draco – Es simplemente un trámite que perjudica a las personas.

- Solo debe de anularlo – Dijo Ginny manteniendo la cordura.

- Por lo visto no saben nada de leyes – Dijo el juez cansado – Un divorcio no se puede llevar a cabo hasta haber cumplido los nueve meses de convivencia y matrimonio.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron ambos a la vez.

- Eso no puede ser posible – Dijo Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No puede ser verdad – Dijo Draco mirando hacia su abogado.

Nott respiro hondo.

- Ustedes contrajeron un matrimonio mágico, el cual tiene pautas muy estrictas con respecto al matrimonio y a su nulidad – Dijo Nott tranquilo.

- Pero eso es ridículo – Dijo Ginny.

El juez la miro severamente.

- Hay algunas excepciones – Dijo el juez.

- ¿Cuáles? – Preguntaron Ginny, Draco y Calypso.

- Maltrato – Dijo el juez – Tanto físico como psicológico.

- Usted ha visto como me trata Malfoy – Acuso Ginny.

- Entonces – Dijo el juez enderezándose.

Ginny se esperanzo ante aquello.

- Ambos terminarían en Azkaban por una buena temporada – Dijo el juez.

Ginny retrocedió en su asiento cabizbaja con una mano en la barbilla.

- Que usted – Dijo el juez mirando a Ginny – Este embarazada y corra peligro.

- De eso me puedo hacer cargo – Dijo Draco mirando a Ginny.

- ¡Ni muerta voy a quedar embarazada de ti! – Dijo ella con asco.

- ¿Amantes? – Pregunto Calypso esporádicamente.

- Deberán existir pruebas suficientes para corroborarlo – Dijo el juez pensativo.

- Factible – Dijeron Draco y Ginny a la vez, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- En caso de comprobarlo – Dijo mirándolos sospechosamente – La mitad de la fortuna de quien haya cometido el delito irá a parar a la cuenta del otro – Dijo serio – Además de una serie de demandas y pérdidas en cuanto a casas y demás propiedades.

- ¡Eso no puede ser! – Dijo Draco – No voy a darle ni un centavo a ella.

- ¡Menos yo! – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿No hay nada que pueda proteger mi fortuna? – Pregunto Draco.

- No firmaron acuerdo pre-nupcial – Dijo Nott con una mano en la frente.

- Nos vamos quedando sin opciones – Dijo el juez manteniendo la poca calma que le quedaba.

- Existen otras alternativas – Comenzó a decir Nott.

El juez lo miro a través de sus gafas, con una ceja levantada.

- Pero ninguna voy a avalar – Dijo el juez.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijeron todos en el despacho.

- Ustedes los jóvenes – Dijo mirando severamente a Draco y Ginny – No toman en serio el significado del matrimonio.

- Fue un error – Dijo Ginny alterada - ¡Yo no quería casarme con este!

- Entonces no debieron firmar el pergamino que los unía en matrimonio – Refuto el juez.

- ¡Exijo que revisen esa firma! – Dijo Draco - ¡Debe de ser falsificada!

- La he comprobado con los datos personales que tienen de ustedes, así como el sello de la familia Malfoy – Dijo el juez con pergaminos en la mano.

- ¿Y? – Pregunto ansiosa Ginny.

- No encontramos ninguna irregularidad en las firmas – Dijo el juez – Por lo visto, lo hicieron de forma consciente.

- ¡Yo no me acuerdo haber firmado esos papeles! – Dijo alterada Ginny - ¡No pienso seguir casada con ese idiota, bueno para nada!

- Señora Malfoy – Dijo el juez.

- No soy señora Malfoy – Dijo Ginny señalándolo con el dedo.

- Señores – Dijo el juez – Yo no pienso anular este matrimonio y nadie del mundo mágico lo hará.

- ¿Usted quien se cree que es? – Escupió Draco.

- Draco – Dijo fuerte Nott.

El juez lo miro por un largo rato.

- Soy el jefe de área de la aplicación de la Ley Mágica con respecto a nuestra sociedad – Dijo enojado el juez – Y entre ellas está el matrimonio.

- Mierda – Dijo Ginny tapándose el rostro.

- Los voy a sentenciar a que permanezcan juntos y a visitas mensuales de parte de nuestro departamento para observar y corroborar que se esté llevando a cabo la sentencia – Dijo enojado apuntando en un pergamino.

A Ginny se le helo la sangre de solo escuchar la sentencia del juez.

- Nunca en toda mi carrera encontré a jóvenes tan irrespetuosos que no respetaran el matrimonio – Dijo el juez sulfurado - ¿Acaso no les enseñaron sobre el significado del matrimonio y la familia?

Siguió refunfuñando el juez.

- Lleva esta orden, Nancy – Dijo el juez entregándole un pergamino cerrado.

- Enseguida, señor – Dijo Nancy saliendo a toda prisa del despacho.

- Ustedes – Dijo el juez mirando hacia Draco – Permanecerán viviendo juntos y con visitas mensuales. Espero ver mejoras pronto y que valoren el sacramento del matrimonio.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- Ese tipo es un inepto – Dijo Draco sulfurado mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

- ¿No hay forma de apelar? – Pregunto Ginny pensativa.

- No – Dijo Nott mirando de reojo a Ginny – Hablaron con la persona que maneja todo lo referido a las leyes.

- ¡Qué inteligente Malfoy! – Dijo sarcásticamente Ginny dando algunos aplausos.

- También tu tuviste algo de culpa, Weasley – Dijo Draco mirándola severamente.

- ¡Paren los dos! – Dijo Calypso frente a ellos.

Ginny la miro con los ojos muy abiertos y escéptica.

- Entonces – Comenzó a decir Calypso - ¿Seguirán casados por una buena temporada?

- Eso dijo el juez – Dijo Nott.

- Al fin de cuentas es un matrimonio – Dijo Calypso muy sonriente - ¡Felicidades!

Se acerco a abrazar a Ginny muy emocionada.

- ¡Felicidades a ti también! – Dijo Calypso abrazando a Draco.

Draco trato de separarla un poco.

- Felicidades… - Dijo mirando a Nott – Bueno a ti no – Dijo aun sonriendo.

- Esto no es gracioso, Calypso – Dijo Ginny.

- Hay que verle el lado positivo – Dijo Calypso levantándose de hombros.

- No le veo ninguno – Dijo Draco.

- Tampoco – Dijo Ginny – Todo está mal.

- ¡Eso es algo! – Dijo emocionada estirando los brazos - ¡Tienen algo en común!

Draco solo rodo los ojos y la miro fijamente.

- No nos presentaron – Dijo Draco – Me pareces familiar – Dijo pensativo - ¿Fuiste a Hogwarts?

- ¡No! – Dijo Calypso – Soy Calypso Everard, amiga y socia de la peliroja – Estrecho la mano de Draco.

- ¿Eres familiar de Georgia Everard? – Pregunto Draco.

- Si – Dijo Calypso – Es mi madre.

- Una excelente artista – Dijo Draco.

- Gracias – Dijo sonriente.

- Draco Malfoy – Dijo Draco sonriendo seductoramente – El "Amado Esposo" de tu socia – Dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella.

- No digas disparates – Dijo Ginny sacando de mala manera el brazo de Draco.

- ¿Tú eres? – Pregunto Calypso mirando a Nott.

- Theodore Nott – Dijo serio con las manos en los bolsillos – Amigo y abogado de Draco.

- También un gusto – Dijo Calypso.

- ¿Han pensado donde van a vivir? – Pregunto secamente Nott.

- Podríamos solo "vivir juntos" las fechas de visita – Dijo Ginny dubitativa.

- No es factible – Dijo Nott.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Draco.

- Se tratan de visitas sorpresas – Dijo Nott serio – Es mejor que vivan juntos.

- ¿Podríamos pagarle a los encargados que vayan a inspeccionar? – Comento Draco.

Calypso se rió con una mano en el vientre, Ginny la miro con un ojo más abierto que el otro.

- ¿Y pides que no piensen solo en tu dinero? – Dijo Calypso aun riendo.

- No entiendo – Dijo Ginny.

- Todo lo arregla con su dinero – Dijo señalando con la mano a Draco – Con razón se te acercan solo por ello.

- ¿Habría otro motivo para que alguien esté cerca de él? – Espeto Ginny ácidamente.

- Weasley… - Comenzó a decir irritado.

- ¡Paren los dos! – Dijo Nott en medio de ambos – No comencemos otra guerra.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan Nott? – Dijo remarcando la última palabra.

- Deben de vivir juntos estos nueve meses – Dijo Nott.

Iban a empezar a quejarse, pero el levanto su portafolio.

- Podría ser peor el castigo de no cumplir la sentencia – Dijo Nott.

- ¿Quién pone una sentencia como esas? – Pregunto Ginny fastidiada – Es absurdo.

- Un conservador – Dijo Nott – Tuvieron trato con el juez más conservador que existe en el mundo mágico.

- ¡Suerte la nuestra! – Dijo Draco desordenándose los cabellos.

- Deberíamos de denunciarlo – Convino Ginny.

- Tenemos suficientes pruebas para mandarlo al retiro – Dijo Draco con la mirada hacia un punto fijo.

Calypso volvió a reír.

- ¿Qué paso ahora? – Dijo Ginny volteando a verla.

- Están de acuerdo otra vez – Dijo Calypso – Creo que no sería TAN mala la convivencia entre ustedes.

- ¿Dónde piensan vivir? – Pregunto Nott.

Ambos empezaron a buscar la respuesta dentro de sus cabezas.

- Yo necesito tres habitaciones por lo menos – Dijo Ginny pensativa sin mirar a Draco – Mi dormitorio, una biblioteca y un estudio.

- ¿Estudio? – Pregunto Draco.

- Es artista – Dijo Calypso sonriendo – Igual que mi madre y yo.

- Sorprendente Weasley… sorprendente – Dijo Draco casi en mofa – No creo que seas adecuada para apreciar la belleza.

- Púdrete Malfoy – Dijo Ginny enojada.

- Paren los dos – Dijo Nott.

- Podría darte el dormitorio de la lavandería – Dijo Ginny – Tendrías suficiente espacio para tus porquerías.

- Yo no voy a vivir en tu pocilga – Dijo Draco – Tengo una apariencia que cuidar.

- Pedante – Dijo Ginny de brazos cruzados – No es mal vecindario.

- Estoy seguro de que no son los que frecuento – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa falsa - ¿Vives pensionada o con tus padres? – Pregunto con una mueca.

Ginny otra vez tenía las orejas rojas.

- En mi departamento – Dijo Ginny - ¿Qué te crees…?

Los cuatro se acomodaron los abrigos al salir del edificio, corrió una brisa helada justo en ese momento.

- Odio el invierno – Dijo Calypso arrugando los labios.

- Vamos a ese Café – Dijo Nott señalando hacia el frente.

- Buena idea – Dijeron Draco y Ginny a la vez.

Al darse cuenta de eso, ambos bufaron y reanudaron el camino. Dentro del local, Draco y Nott pidieron un café muy cargado, mientras que Ginny un té y Calypso jugo de naranja.

- Yo no me voy a mudar a tu departamento – Dijo Draco remarcando la última palabra pronunciada.

Dio un sorbo a su café.

- Podrías ir a vivir a mi departamento – Comento Draco – Suficiente espacio para que no tengamos que encontrarnos – Dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

- Yo no voy a vivir en tu departamento – Dijo Ginny remarcando cada palabra mencionada – No pienso vivir en un lugar que parece un burdel.

Draco simplemente rió débilmente y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Celos, Weasley? – Pregunto socarronamente.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Malfoy – Respondió ella.

- ¿Siempre tienes tú que decir la última palabra? – Pregunto Draco.

- Cuando tengo la razón – Dijo Ginny enderezándose.

- Terca – Dijo Draco.

- ¿Perdón? – Dijo sin creer lo que menciono Draco.

Calypso hizo un sonido exagerado al momento de dejar el vaso.

- Entonces compren un departamento entre ambos – Dijo Calypso.

- ¿Qué? – Dijeron ambos a la vez.

- No voy a gastar un dineral por esta bestia – Dijo Draco.

- Pedazo de imbécil – Dijo Ginny - ¿A quién llamas bestia?

- No creo que sea necesario que lo repita – Dijo acercando un poco su rostro hacia ella – Es más que claro a quién me refiero.

- Miren – Dijo Calypso colocando sus brazos delante de ellos, para separarlos – Inviertan ambos en alquilar un departamento lo suficientemente espacioso para que no peleen todo el tiempo.

- Esta temporada no son muy caras y es posible encontrar una del gusto de ambos – Comento Nott.

Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cuándo estarían dispuestos a hacer visitas? – Pregunto Nott – Puedo hablar con un corredor y separar las mejores opciones que podrían tener.

- Eso estaría bien – Fue Calypso la única que contesto después de dar un sorbo - ¿Además se tiene que elegir todo para amueblarlo?

- Simple – Dijo Draco serio – Verde y cedro oscuro.

- ¿Qué verde? – Pregunto Ginny mirándolo con reticencia.

- Todos los sillones, cortinas… – Dijo Draco desafiándola con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué mejor no te tiras pintura verde encima? – Se quejo Ginny.

- Esto no es bueno – Susurro Calypso golpeando un poco su cabeza.

- ¡Yo no pienso vivir en una casa que tenga todo verde! – Se quejo Ginny.

- Lamento decepcionarte Weasley – Dijo Draco sin sentirlo – Pero yo tomaré las decisiones difíciles.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Grito indignada.

- Baja la voz – Pidió lo más cortes que pudo Nott.

Miro a su alrededor y algunas personas que se encontraban ahí, voltearon a verlos.

- Weasley no hagas escándalo – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa siniestra - ¿No te han enseñado a modular la voz?

- ¡Hago lo que yo quiera! – Dijo Ginny enojada, con una mano en su pecho

Calypso bajo un poco más su gorra, tratando de cubrirse lo más que podía, y apoyo un codo en la mesa.

- No necesito que alguien me de órdenes – Dijo Ginny muy irritada.

- Unas cuantas indicaciones no te harían daño – Dijo Draco sin mirarla.

- No soy una mascota a quien le vas a poder dar órdenes – Dijo Ginny - ¡No lo voy a aceptar! – Dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

Draco la observo brevemente. Ella estaba apoyada en el respaldar de su silla, con los brazos cruzadas y arrugaba la nariz de una forma muy peculiar que a Draco le llamo la atención.

- Podría elegirla yo – Dijo Calypso pensativa.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto incrédulo Draco y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

- Miren – Dijo Calypso acomodando su cabello – Ustedes nunca estarán de acuerdo del lugar en donde van a tener que vivir este tiempo, ¿Verdad?

- Cierto – Comento Ginny.

- Probablemente – Dijo Draco con la vista sobre ella.

- Elijo yo el lugar para su "nidito de amor" – Se podía oír el entrecomillado en esa reflexión.

Ginny le dedico una mirada severa a su amiga.

- Pésima broma – Dijo seria Ginny – Pésima – Movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Como quieran llamarlo – Dijo Calypso moviendo la cabeza, haciendo de esta manera que su cabello se desordenara un poco – Así reducimos las posibilidades de una guerra que acabe con el mundo mágico.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Aceptan? – Pregunto Calypso con los ojos brillantes.

- No – Dijo Draco – Como se que vas a velar por mi situación también.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Calypso muy confundida.

- Eres amiga de la comadreja – Dijo Draco mirando con desdén a Ginny.

- ¿A quién le dices comadreja, hurón? – Pregunto ella con una sonrisa victoriosa al final.

Draco volteo a mirarla con mucha ira, si las miradas matasen, ambos ya estarían en una mejor vida.

- ¿Se enojo el pequeño hurón? – Pregunto con uno falso tono de pena por lo ocurrido - ¿Va a llamar a papi y mami para qué lo defiendan?

Draco estaba por contestar cuando Calypso interrumpió.

- Gins – Dijo tratando de disimular – La elegiré yo – Dijo mirando a ambos - Según los gustos de ambas.

- Mira… - Comenzó a decir Draco.

- Tú eliges el barrio donde quieres vivir – Termino Calypso.

- ¡Oye! – Se quejo Ginny.

- Es un trato justo – Dijo Calypso – Ambos tendrán un poco de lo que quieren.

- Yo podría cerciorarme de que se cumpla el trato – Dijo Nott mientras revisaba parsimoniosamente el periódico.

Calypso tamborileo sus dedos en la mesa, esperando alguna respuesta de ambos, pero ellos seguían en silencio con la mirada en un punto fijo.

- Creo que podría aceptar por el momento – Dijo Draco – No se me ocurre trato mejor.

Calypso sonrió ampliamente y dio algunos aplausos débiles.

- Por el momento – Sentencio Draco al final.

- ¿Pelirroja? – Pregunto Calypso mirándola.

- Acepto – Termino de decir Ginny moviendo pesadamente la cabeza.

- ¡Gracias! – Se abalanzo sobre ella para abrazarla.

Nott termino pagando el café y salieron los cuatro juntos.

- Entonces – Comenzó a decir Calypso – Nott te avisará cuando escogimos el departamento.

- Y cuando puede mudarse – Termino de decir Nott tranquilo.

- Exacto – Dijo Calypso – Espero que no tome más de tres semanas.

- Creo que deberían ya estar mudados en dos semanas – Comento Nott a la ligera.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Draco con una ceja alzada.

- Cuánto antes mejor – Dijo Nott.

- Tiene razón – Dijo Calypso - ¿Verdad? – Pregunto mirando a Ginny.

Ella caminaba con la mirada perdida y en silencio como si estuviera contando los pasos que estaba dando.

- Gins – Le llamo la atención Calypso.

- ¿Ahh? – Dijo Ginny moviendo un poco la cabeza – Dime.

Calypso solo la miro reprobatoriamente y la tomo de uno de los brazos, caminando con ella así.

- Esperen – Dijo Nott sobre parando en un lugar donde estaban vendiendo periódicos y revistas.

Calypso junto con Ginny, también se quedaron ambas ahí.

- Te dije que lo iban a liberar – Dijo bufando al final Draco.

- ¿A quién? – Pregunto Calypso dejando a Ginny.

Ginny siguió con la mirada hacia el diario al que se refería Draco. "_El Profeta_" sacaba otra noticia sobre el juicio a los mortifagos que quedaron.

Al momento de levantarlo del estante, dejo a la vista una revista rosa como muchas que Ginny había visto crecer en ese tiempo.

"_La Pareja Más Feliz del Mundo Mágico"_

Sintió como todo le daba vueltas alrededor en ese preciso instante, observando la imagen principal y el título… Todo se volvió negro.

- ¿Gins? – Pregunto Calypso mirando hacia atrás - ¡Gins! – Grito al percatarse que ella estaba en el suelo.

Termino arrodillada al costado de Ginny, tocándole la cabeza y mejillas.

- Por favor… reacciona – Pedía Calypso muy preocupada.

Levanto la vista y se encontró con el título que Ginny había visto.

- ¡Mierda! – Grito enojada – Por favor… Por favor – Dijo Calypso.

Todo paso tan rápido que Nott y Draco observaron la escena pasar frente a sus narices en menos de un minuto. Draco estaba sorprendido al observar a Ginny en el suelo.

- ¡¿Me pueden ayudar?! – Grito desesperada Calypso mirando hacia ambos.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Gracias por su tiempo! Es muy valioso para mí. Espero sus comentarios y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. 2 Convivencia

**Capítulo 2**** – Convivencia.**

_- Yo… - Comenzó a decir temeroso, revolviéndose los cabellos. _

_- No… - Solo pudo decir – Por favor, no sigas. _

_- Déjame explicarte – Pidió una vez más – Necesito hacerlo. _

_La habitación se quedo en silencio, era el silencio más incómodo que vivía con él, el segundo desde que ella recordaba en su vida. El primero fue en el verano que ellos tres se fueron de la casa. _

_- ¿Por qué? – Dijo Ginny mientras una lágrima caía por una de sus mejillas, estaba tratando de controlarse, de no romper en llanto con todas sus fuerzas._

_- No siento lo mismo – Dijo calmado mirándola a los ojos. _

_Sintió como se le cerraba el pecho__, ni una palabra salió de su boca. _

_- Entiende que… - Comenzó a refutar sereno. _

_- ¿Hace cuánto? – Sólo logro decir. _

_- ¿Perdón? – Dijo Harry confundido. _

_- ¿Hace cuánto ustedes…? – Dejo la pregunta sin terminar, no podía decirlo. _

_- Hace unas semanas – Contesto Harry._

_Sintió como a cada segundo su corazón se iba desgarrando. _

_- ¿Quién más lo sabe? – Pregunto dolida, estaba por romperse en ese mismo instante y llorar frente a él. _

_Harry solo bajo la cabeza y jugó con sus manos temeroso. Ginny resoplo._

_- ¿Ellos lo saben? – Pregunto con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. _

_- Si – Solo articulo Harry en un susurro._

_- ¿Desde hace cuánto ellos lo saben? – Pregunto Ginny aun más dolida. _

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG End Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

- ¡Ginevra! – Grito Calypso.

Ginny despertó del trance. Se encontraba en la camioneta de Calypso, iba de copiloto. Había nevado.

Calypso estaba simplemente con una camiseta de manga larga gris de cuello ovalado y con botones en la parte superior, pegado al cuerpo y hasta las caderas, leggins negras y botas. Llevaba el cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Los ojos eran grandes y bonitos de color celeste grisáceo.

- Te estaba contando sobre el departamento – Dijo Calypso inclinada sobre el timón viendo la luz del semáforo – ¡Te va a encantar! – Dijo muy emocionada.

- Uhum – Solo emitió ese sonido Ginny.

- Tus vecinos son geniales – Dijo Calypso emprendiendo el camino otra vez – Excepto por la señora con gatos – Arrugo un poco la boca – Trata de no acercarte a ellos, es paranoica.

Ginny siguió mirando por la ventana, viendo como la nieve caía.

- ¡Gins! – Volvió a gritar Calypso.

- Lo siento – Dijo Ginny ahora enderezándose y mirando de frente – Decías algo del departamento.

- No puedes seguir así – Dijo Calypso ahora más seria – Mírate – Dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia ella.

Ginny estaba con una polera gris oscuro demasiado grande para ella con la capucha puesta, tenía el cabello suelto y con ligeras ojeras.

- No tiene nada de malo – Dijo Ginny.

- ¡Tienes que dejarlo ya! – Dijo Calypso – Por simplemente ver…

- No quiero hablar de eso – Corto Ginny antes de que continuara y lo mencionara.

- ¡Entonces no pienses en eso tampoco! – Dijo Calypso moviendo la cabeza – No te tortures así.

Ginny se quedo cabizbaja.

- Mejor mira esto – Dijo Calypso cuando la luz del semáforo fue roja.

Saco una bolsa de papel grande y se la coloco en las piernas a Ginny.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Ginny aun sin mirar dentro.

- Pensé que te podía interesar – Dijo Calypso con una sonrisa angelical – Es para Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy? – Pregunto escéptica Ginny.

Mientras observaba lo que había dentro de la bolsa, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se quito la capucha y se enderezo sacando algunos de los productos que se encontraban ahí dentro.

- Esto va a ser muy útil – Dijo Ginny aun sonriendo – ¿Para qué son estos? – Pregunto Ginny sacando uno de los productos.

Calypso la observo de reojo y sonrió al reconocerlo.

- Averigüe por ahí – Dijo riendo – Una señora amiga de mi madre me conto una historia muy curiosa de Malfoy. Un trauma de cuando era pequeño.

- ¡La cara que va a poner! – Dijo riendo levemente.

- Espero los detalles cuando lo uses – Dijo Calypso sonriendo también.

- Le tomare fotografías – Concluyo Ginny – Lo describiré a más no poder – Le prometió a Calypso.

Ambas rieron camino hacia el departamento. Calypso sonreía al ver como el semblante de Ginny había cambiado en ese momento mientras iba tramando todo lo que iba a hacer.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- ¡Llegamos! – Grito Calypso cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron - ¿No está mal, verdad? – Le pregunto a Ginny.

- Esto es genial – Dijo Ginny, se había quedado sin palabras al ingresar al departamento.

- Esta es tu llave – Dijo entregándosela a Ginny.

El departamento se encontraba en el mejor barrio de Londres, era amplio con ventanales gigantes que permitían tener una vista más completa del parque que se encontraba cerca. Ginny camino por la sala asombrada, la luz era esplendida en ese lugar.

- Llegan tarde - Dijo Draco apareciendo por uno de los pasillos.

- El tráfico – Dijo Calypso tranquila.

- Weasley – Dijo Draco tratando de llamar la atención de ella.

Pero fue en vano. Ginny se encontraba sumergida admirando el paisaje.

- Esto es simplemente genial – Dijo Ginny para sí misma.

- Weasley – Dijo mas cerca Draco con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – Pregunto Ginny sin mirarlo, pero se encontraba seria.

- ¿Sorprendida con el parque? – Pregunto con cierta mofa - ¿Tus padres no te llevaban a pasear?

- Púdrete Malfoy – Dijo Ginny alejándose de él.

En ese momento apareció Nott por el pasillo.

- Calypso – Dijo en forma de saludo.

- Theo – Saludo sonriendo Calypso - ¿Le enseñaste su habitación?

- Si – Dijo Theo.

Estaba vestido de forma casual.

- También la otra habitación que será su escritorio – Dijo Nott.

- Perfecto – Dijo Calypso entregándole la bolsa de papel a Ginny.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – Pregunto Draco tratando de observar dentro de la bolsa.

- Nada que te importe – Dijo sacándole la lengua al final y alejando la bolsa.

- Te mostrare tu estudio – Dijo Calypso emocionada tomándola de una mano – Te va a encantar.

Draco vio como ella se alejaba, se veía tan delgada y frágil.

- ¿Qué llevara en esa bolsa? – Pregunto Draco pensativo.

- Draco – Dijo en tono severo Nott – No busques excusas para llevarte mal con ella.

- No lo hago – Refuto Draco.

- Ella es agradable – Dijo Nott.

- ¿Perdón? – Dijo indignado Draco.

- Tomate tu tiempo antes de juzgar a las personas – Comento Nott.

- No hay nada que pensar – Aclaro Draco – Es una Weasley.

- ¿Cuándo le avisaras a tus padres? – Pregunto Nott de forma pasiva.

Draco se quedo en silencio sin dar respuesta alguna.

- Espero que nunca – Dijo Draco desordenándose los cabellos – No les incumbe lo que haga con mi vida.

- Se van a enterar de todos modos – Dijo Nott prendiendo un cigarrillo - Tu madre va a enloquecer.

- Están de viaje – Comento Draco – No será necesario avisarles.

- Tampoco a los padres de ella – Dijo Nott sereno.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto Draco – Es una Weasley.

- Calypso dice que no será necesario – Dijo Nott con el cigarrillo en su mano – No me quiso dar explicaciones.

- Mejor – Dijo sonriendo tranquilo Draco – Mejor para todos.

- ¿Te estás acostumbrando a la idea? – Pregunto Nott.

- ¿Qué voy a vivir nueve meses con una persona que me detesta? – Pregunto incrédulo – Podré soportarlo si ella no se interpone en mi camino.

- ¿Acaso tu no la detestas? – Pregunto Nott sorprendido por la forma como se expreso de ella.

- No tengo nada en particular contra ella – Dijo Draco levantándose de hombros – Será muy divertida la convivencia – Dijo con una sonrisa que asustaba.

- Es la señora Malfoy – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Por nueve meses solamente – Recordó Draco – Nueve meses.

Se quedaron conversando en la terraza cubierta con una copa de vino en las manos.

- Ya le mostré todo – Dijo Calypso saliendo hacia donde ellos estaban.

- ¿Tienes tu llave? – Le pregunto Nott a Ginny mientras le entregaba una copa con vino.

- Si – Dijo asintiendo también con la cabeza.

- Ya se hace tarde – Dijo Calypso mirando hacia la calle.

- Creo que es momento de retirarnos – Dijo Nott apagando su cigarrillo.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto descorazonada Ginny.

- Tiempo para que estén solos en su "nidito de amor" – Dijo sonriendo divertida Calypso.

- No me parece gracioso – Dijo Ginny con una mirada asesina.

- Por lo menos tómense un tiempo para conocerse – Dijo Nott – Nombres, familia, gustos, cosas que tengan que saber.

- Ella no tiene que saber nada más de mí – Dijo Draco haciendo una mueca.

- Tampoco quisiera – Dijo Ginny cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho – Se lo necesario del hurón.

Draco giro su rostro para mirarla irritado, Ginny sonreía complacida.

- ¿No me digas que no te acuerdas? – Dijo Ginny.

- Comadreja… - Comenzó a decir Draco - Por lo menos no era una llorona acosadora

- ¿A quién le dices eso, pedazo de…? – Estaba Ginny contestándole a Draco ya con las orejas rojas.

Calypso y Theo Nott resoplaron cansados.

- Es alérgico al maní – Dijo Nott con una mano en la frente cansado de la actitud de ambos.

- Se llama Ginevra y de cariño le dicen Ginny – Dijo Calypso – Yo le digo pelirroja o Gins.

- Odia que le digan Drake – Dijo Nott.

- Detesta la betarraga – Comento Calypso sobre Ginny.

- Tiene problemas de insomnio – Dijo Nott.

- No le gustan los payasos – Dijo Calypso.

- Detesta el sol – Dijo Nott.

- No sabe cocinar – Dijo Calypso.

- Su cumpleaños es el 5 de junio – Dijo Nott.

- El 11 de agosto – Dijo Calypso – Generalmente me la llevo a celebrarlo a Francia, pero el año pasado terminamos en Grecia.

- Hace una reunión por cortesía – Dijo Nott.

- ¿No lo pasas con tus padres? – Pregunto Draco mirando a Ginny – Pensé que eran la Familia Ingalls.

- No lo somos – Dijo cortante - ¿Tus padres estirados no te dan ni un minuto de su tiempo? ¿Cómo fue tu infancia?

- Mejor que la tuya Weasley – Dijo Draco ácidamente.

- Malfoy – Dijo Calypso.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo irritado Draco.

- Toma – Dijo Calypso estirando su brazo para entregarle un objeto pequeño.

- ¿Para qué me das esto? – Pregunto Draco mirándolo.

- Calypso – Dijo Ginny pausadamente.

- Es un inhalador – Dijo Calypso – A veces, y más ahora en invierno – Señalo a la ventana – Se le cierra el pecho y es necesario que cargues con ello.

- Yo no voy a salir con esa loca – Dijo Draco tratando de devolvérselo – No es necesario.

- Es precaución – Dijo Calypso.

Calypso rodó los ojos.

- Por cierto – Dijo mirando a todos – Es muy torpe.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina Draco.

- Suele tener varios accidentes al mes – Dijo Calypso - ¿Trabajos?

- Tiene una empresa de eventos junto con Blaise Zabini y Clarice Beaux – Dijo Nott.

- Ella maneja una galería junto a mí – Dijo sonriente Calypso – Montamos algunas exposiciones tanto de pinturas como de fotografías. Justo tuvimos una exposición la semana pasada.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Roger Smith? – Pregunto Nott.

- Si – Dijo Calypso sonriendo.

- Estuvo excelente – Dijo Nott – Fui el primer día.

- Gracias – Dijo Calypso.

- Seguro fue todo obra tuya – Dijo Draco – Weasley no creo que pudiera hacer algo que terminara por ser excelente.

- Muérete Malfoy – Bufo Ginny.

- De hecho ella lo planifico todo – Dijo Calypso – Yo solo la ayude un poco.

Ginny le dedico una sonrisa triunfal a Draco.

- Weasley me sorprendes – Dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente – Parece que algún tipo de educación y sentido común tienes.

Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada, se acerco unos pasos hacia él, y queriendo hacerlo parecer accidental, le derramo parte del vino sobre su camisa.

- Lo siento – Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa amigable.

- Esta en tu naturaleza, Weasley – Dijo Draco también echándole parte de su vino en la polera.

Ambos se miraron enojados.

- Parece que tienen algo más en común – Dijo Calypso sonriendo misteriosamente.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

7:00 a.m.

El despertador de Ginny empezó a sonar.

Aun con los ojos cerrados tanteo con su mano para poder apagarlo. Al hacerlo, cayó otra vez sobre una de sus almohadas.

- Tengo que salir de la cama – Pensó en voz alta.

Se coloco una bata encima, pero no se la cerró. Camino hacia la cocina.

- Este lugar es inmenso – Dijo cuando ingreso a la cocina.

- ¿No te acostumbras a la grandeza? – Pregunto con mofa desde atrás.

- ¡Mierda! – Dijo Ginny saltando y volteando a verlo – ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- Vivo aquí – Dijo Draco con sorna.

- Eso sé – Dijo Ginny sentándose frente a él con una taza de café en mano – Pensé que dormías hasta tarde.

- Te equivocas Weasley – Dijo Draco tomando de su taza de café – Algunos madrugamos.

Ginny le saco la lengua y miro por un rato a su taza de café sin probarla, solo movía la cucharita por inercia. Draco la estudio con cuidado en ese instante.

Se veía derrotada. Frágil, muy débil. Con el cabello suelto que le caía por los costados, ojeras pronunciadas y la mirada pérdida. Pero algo en todo su aspecto le pareció curioso, sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubiera estado llorando.

- Verte por las mañanas no es nada agradable, Weasley – Dijo Draco sin mirarla ahora.

- Vete al infierno, Malfoy – Dijo Ginny mirándolo con desdén.

- Bonitas piernas – Dijo sin pensarlo Draco.

Ginny lo miro reprobatoriamente y se tapo las piernas con la bata.

- ¿Sólo vas a tomar café? – Pregunto Draco.

- Si – Espeto ella, dejando otra vez la taza en la mesa sin probar el contenido - ¿Alguna objeción?

- Ninguna – Dijo Draco – No es que me interese tu dieta, pero ¿No deberías comer algo más?

- No te importa – Dijo Ginny.

- Cierto – Dijo en burla Draco – No sabes cocinar.

- Eso no te incumbe – Dijo Ginny enojada.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente y se puso de pie.

- Tengo que trabajar – Dijo Draco – Disfruta de tu café.

- Eso haré cuando te vayas – Dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz.

Draco simplemente hizo un movimiento con la mano y salió de la cocina.

- Patán – Bufo Ginny.

Se llevo la taza a la boca para tomar el café que se sirvió en la mañana. Pero no duro mucho, ya que lo escupió todo de vuelta. El café no era café, parecía una mezcla con un chocolate muy amargo para el gusto de ella.

- Desgraciado – Dijo cuando acabo de enjuagarse la boca.

El día de trabajo paso para ambos muy rápido. Draco tuvo que soportar toda la presentación de Clarice sobre un nuevo evento que se estaba inventando, recibió y contesto a todos los clientes y organizo la agenda para ese mes.

Escucho por teléfono las aventuras de Blaise quien seguía de viaje, le colgó el teléfono a Blaise, y después tuvo que volverlo a escuchar hasta que apagó el teléfono.

Al llegar la hora de salida, se subió a su coche deportivo negro y salió a toda prisa hacia el departamento, quería descansar un rato y revisar algunos pendientes del día.

Subió por el ascensor y al llegar a su piso, coloco la llave que le habían entregado.

Ni bien dio un paso dentro del departamento, sintió como algo espeso le caía encima, se quedo de pie con los ojos cerrados. No tenía que pensar mucho para saber quién era el culpable de aquello.

- Weasley – Susurro.

Se escucharon algunos pasos que se aproximaban.

- ¡Oh, Malfoy! – Dijo Ginny – No sabía que habías llegado.

Trato de contener la risa, mientras Draco trataba de limpiarse el rostro para ver mejor.

- No te escuche llegar – Dijo en un tono fingido.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunto entre dientes.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces rápido, desentendida de la situación.

- Me di cuenta de que no hay mucho verde dentro del departamento – Dijo mirando hacia las paredes Ginny – Quería darte una sorpresa – Dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

- Weasley – Dijo Draco.

- Buenas noches – Dijo Ginny campante caminando hacia su dormitorio.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco llego al mediodía al departamento para cambiarse. Tenía una presentación con algunos de sus clientes más importantes, por ello fue a bañarse.

Esta de mejor humor, por la mañana le había jugado una broma a Ginny, cambiando los envases en los cuales estaban la sal, azúcar y pimienta. No observo el desenlace de ese evento, pero esperaba que ella no se encuentre muy alegre en la noche.

Ingreso al baño dispuesto a bañarse para salir rápido hacia la presentación. Hasta ese momento todo iba bien, el agua era agua, el jabón no tenía nada raro. Pero al momento de utilizar el shampoo, sintió que algo pegajoso y pesado caía en su cabello.

- ¿Qué mierda…? – Dijo pasando su mano por sus cabellos.

Sintió que una puerta se cerraba dentro del departamento, se ató una toalla a la cintura y fue a ver de quien se trataba.

- Muy graciosa, Weasley – Dijo Draco al encontrarse con ella en el pasillo.

Ella volteo a verlo asustada, lo encontró aun con algunas gotas de agua en cuerpo, notándose todos los años en que hizo o hacía ejercicios.

_- Wow – Simplemente pensó Ginny. _

- Deja de mirarme con esa cara – Dijo Draco enojado - ¿Qué le echaste a mi shampoo?

- Yo no hice nada – Dijo Ginny con ambas manos levantadas.

Draco la siguió mirando severamente.

- Por cierto – Dijo como si recién recordara algo Ginny – Muchas gracias por avisarme, disfrute bastante de mi café – Dijo con rencor.

Draco solo rió bajo, eso hizo enojar aun más a Ginny.

- No sé de qué te quejas – Reclamo Ginny – No hice nada distinto a lo que tú ya has hecho.

- ¿Qué le echaste a mi shampoo? – Volvió a preguntar sosteniendo el pote en su mano.

- Puedes descubrirlo tú mismo – Dijo Ginny de brazos cruzados.

- Weasley – Dijo Draco.

- Creo que se te va a caer el cabello dentro de poco – Dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Draco abrió los ojos aun más.

- Se acabo – Dijo Draco enojado caminando hacia ella.

- ¡No! – Grito Ginny mientras empezaba a correr lejos de él.

Pero Draco la alcanzo antes, cogiéndola por la cintura con una mano y levantándola del piso.

- ¿Queráis jugar sucio, Weasley? – Pregunto Draco levantando el pote de su shampoo.

- ¡Para Malfoy! – Dijo Ginny – ¡No lo hagas! – Grito – Tengo que salir.

- Yo también, Weasley – Dijo Draco serio – Yo también.

No le llego a echar gran cantidad de ese líquido en el cabello a ella, porque empezó a forcejear con más fuerza terminando ambos en el suelo. Draco encima de ella.

Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos, se encontró con que Draco estaba por volverle a echar ese líquido.

- ¡Para Draco! – Dijo levantando las manos.

- Te voy a dar de tu propia medicina, Weasley – Determino Draco.

- Te mentí, Malfoy – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Draco.

- ¡Es miel! – Grito fuerte - ¡Es miel! – Volvió a decir.

- ¿Crees que yo te voy a creer eso? – Pregunto Draco.

- Es en serio – Dijo Ginny, levanto su mano y una gota se la llevo a la boca - ¡¿Ves?! – Dijo Ginny – Es solamente miel.

Ambos escucharon el ruido de la chimenea.

- Gins, apúrate… - Comenzó a decir Calypso cuando los encontró a ambos en el suelo.

La situación era muy comprometedora, aun cuando Ginny estuviera con ropa, Draco estaba simplemente con una toalla atada a su cintura, que estaba a punto de caerse.

- No voy a preguntar – Dijo Calypso volteándose – Pero debemos de volver, ¡ya Gins!

Draco se aparto de Ginny, ella se levanto del suelo rápidamente dándole alcance a Calypso.

- ¿Qué tienes en el cabello? – Pregunto extrañada Calypso.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco se levanto a mitad de la noche, no podía dormir. Se llevo ambas manos al rostro.

_- Otra vez soñé con ella – Pensó aun con las manos en el rostro. _

No era la primera noche, ni la segunda en la que Draco soñaba con ella, se estaba volviendo un sueño recurrente. Desde el momento en que se mudo a ese departamento, soñaba con ella, la veía radiante y con una gran sonrisa dirigida hacia él. Le extendía las manos y el trataba de acercarse y coger las manos de ella, pero siempre en el instante que rozaba sus dedos se despertaba.

Decidió ir hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua. No prendió ninguna luz, caminando a oscuras por el departamento.

- ¡Merlín! – Dijo exaltado, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Encontró a mitad del pasillo un pequeño gnomo. Tenía una gran barba blanca y de gorra roja puntiaguda, con unos ojos oscuros grandes que lo miraban fijamente.

Se acerco un poco más, el pequeño gnomo no se movía, lo golpeo con una de sus manos.

- Estúpida cerámica – Bufo Draco.

En ese instante escucho que crujió una puerta detrás de él.

- ¿Qué? – Giro la cabeza rápidamente para encontrar al culpable de aquel sonido.

No encontró a nadie cerca a quien echarle la culpa. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, despeinándose los cabellos.

- Weasley – Dijo Draco riendo ligeramente – Lo vas a pagar muy caro.

Giro y camino sobre sus pasos. Se paro frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Ginny, no se encontraba cerrada, por lo cual ingreso.

Pero lo que encontró lo dejo sin defensas ni deseos de matarla. Ella estaba dormida sobre un paquete de pañuelos desechables. Todo el cabello alborotado sobre su rostro. Camino hacia ella y la observo por un largo rato.

- Eres realmente muy insoportable – Le susurro Draco.

Dejo el paquete de pañuelos desechables en la mesa de noche y vio una pequeña botella que todavía tenía poción era para no soñar. Le acomodo el cabello, tapándola un poco. Pensaba salir del dormitorio cuando la escucho.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo en un susurro.

Se quedo en silencio tratando de escuchar mejor.

- Draco – Dijo Ginny entre sueños.

Draco le acaricio la mejilla y la beso en la frente.

- Duerme, bella durmiente – Dijo Draco antes de salir del dormitorio.

_- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Se pregunto a __sí mismo – Yo no soy así. ¿Por qué la bese?_

Giro a observarla.

- Verde - La escucho decir para después verla sonreír.

Cuando miro hacia el pasillo, ya no encontró al gnomo ahí. Fue a su dormitorio a despejar su mente.

Por la mañana, Draco fue el primero en despertarse, se dirigió hacia el baño que tenía conectado a su dormitorio. Cuando corrió la cortina de la ducha, dio un brinco del susto.

Al borde de toda la ducha se encontraban pequeños gnomos, mucho más pequeños que los que habían anteriormente con los ojos negros y mirada perturbadora. Draco tiro algunos al suelo.

- Estúpidos gnomos – Dijo renegando.

Ginny se levanto temprano y se metió a la ducha. Mientras tanto Draco ya se encontraba en la cocina preparándose el desayuno.

- ¡¡AAAHHH!! – Escucho gritar a Ginny.

- La venganza es dulce – Dijo sonriendo.

La escucho acercarse.

- ¡Maldito hurón! – Grito enojada apuntándolo con su cepillo para el cabello.

- ¿Qué paso comadreja? – Dijo sonriendo amigablemente - ¿Mala noche?

- Sabes perfectamente qué paso – Dijo enojada arrugando el ceño.

- No te gusta el agua fría – Dijo riendo.

Ella emitió un bufido fuerte y le lanzó el cepillo para el cabello, Draco fue más ágil y lo esquivo.

- Bonita forma de luchar, Weasley – Dijo Draco de forma seductora – Muy tentador.

Ginny estaba simplemente con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, que le llegaba a cubrir hasta la mitad del muslo y el cabello completamente mojado suelto.

- ¡Eres insoportable! – Grito Ginny dándole la espalda y saliendo de la cocina.

Draco siguió riendo hasta que la volvió a ver aparecer. Estaba con un vestido negro no muy ajustado que le llegaba más arriba de la mitad del muslo, además lleva unas medias negras translúcidas y una casaca de lana gris oscuro con una línea horizontal gruesa morada, esta la tenía abierta. Estaba con pantuflas.

- ¿Cuándo ingresaste a mi dormitorio para hacer eso? – Pregunto molesta caminando hacia él – Depravado.

Justo en el instante que Draco iba a contestar, vio como ella caía al suelo. Draco se levanto por impulso, la escucho quejarse aun en el suelo. Ella tenía sus manos en el tobillo.

- ¿Te duele? – Pregunto Draco.

- No qué va – Dijo con sarcasmo – Me encanta tirarme al suelo y fingir dolor – Dijo ella aun sosteniendo su tobillo y quejándose.

Draco se llevo una mano a los cabellos desordenándoselos.

- Ven – Dijo Draco agachándose un poco para poder agarrarla.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Ginny.

Draco ya la había levantado del suelo y la coloco encima de la mesa de la cocina.

- De nada – Ironizo Draco antes de suspirar e ir hacia la refrigeradora.

- Gracias – Murmuro Ginny bajo mirando a cualquier sitio menos a él - ¿Qué buscas?

- Hielo – Dijo Draco – Posiblemente se te vaya a inflamar.

Agarro uno de los paños que se encontraba cerca y ahí coloco el hielo.

- Coge esto – Draco le entrego el paño con hielo.

- ¿No era para mi pie? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Primero quiero saber si es grave – Dijo Draco cogiendo lo más cuidadosamente posible el pie de ella.

- ¡Espera…espera! – Dijo estirando una mano hacia el hombro de Draco – Duele.

- No seas quisquillosa, Weasley – Dijo Draco sin dejar de examinar el tobillo de ella.

Ginny se quejaba de vez en cuando, tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de Draco creyendo que de esta manera podría evitar que él le hiciera daño.

Al tenerlo tan cerca se dio cuenta del aroma que tenía Draco, y se quedo medio atontada.

- No es nada grave – Dijo Draco levantando el rostro en dirección a ella.

Sus rostros estaban cerca y Ginny estudio el rostro de Draco con detenimiento.

- Tus ojos son grises – Dijo ella pensativa.

- Que perceptiva Weasley – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

- No me había dado cuenta – Dijo Ginny – Son distintos, gris claro.

Ginny parpadeo un par de veces rápido.

- Gracias, Malfoy – Dijo Ginny bajando de un salto de la mesa.

Grave error, ya que no pudo mantenerse de pie cayendo sobre Draco.

- Torpe – Dijo Draco.

- Engreído – Dijo Ginny empujándolo con sus manos.

- Te dije que no era grave – Dijo Draco rodando los ojos – No que estuviera en buenas condiciones.

Ella le movió una mano en el aire y trato de caminar sola, lo hacía cojeando y de vez en cuando acompañado de un gemido de dolor.

Draco simplemente suspiro y se llevo ambas manos a los bolsillos.

- No llegarás muy lejos así – Dijo Draco acercándose.

- No debería de importarte – Dijo Ginny.

- Creo que no podrás llegar manejando a tu trabajo – Dijo sin tomarle importancia a lo que Ginny dijo – Te llevo a tu trabajo.

- ¿Por qué? – Refuto Ginny.

- Vas a atentar contra la vida de otras personas si manejas en ese estado – Dijo sereno.

- Ja Ja Ja – Dijo Ginny – Que gracioso – Ironizo.

- Te llevo a tu trabajo – Dijo Draco caminando delante de ella.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? – Pregunto Ginny - ¿Cargo de consciencia?

- ¿Cargo de consciencia? – Pregunto Draco levantando una ceja mirándola extrañado.

- Casi me matas de hipotermia ahora – Dijo Ginny señalando hacia su dormitorio.

- No exageres – Dijo Draco sonriendo divertido – Lo hago porque soy un caballero.

Ginny resoplo.

- Debiste pensarlo antes de querer matarme de hipotermia – Repitió Ginny.

- La venganza es dulce Weasley – Dijo Draco – Tú tampoco te quedas atrás – La miro fijamente.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto en un tono inocente.

- Sabes de lo que hablo – Dijo Draco.

Ginny se levanto de hombros y camino hacia su dormitorio.

_- ¿Por qué se ve tan frágil? – Pensó Draco. _

_- ¿Por qué TU la ves frágil? – Pregunto la vocecita. _

_- Es frágil – Pensó Draco – Parece que en cualquier momento se va a romper._

_- Ay Draco – Solo atino a decir la vocecita. _

Al salir seguía cojeando, pero ya tenía puestos botas sin taco.

- ¿No piensas desayunar? – Pregunto Draco al entender las intenciones de ella.

- Es tarde – Fue la única respuesta que ella dio.

Draco la miro con curiosidad, en el poco tiempo que vivían juntos, las veces que la había visto comer eran pocas y siempre comía poco.

- ¿Eres anoréxica, Weasley? – Pregunto en tono casual Draco.

Ginny volteo a mirarlo indignada.

- Por supuesto que no, Malfoy – Dijo Ginny - ¿Eres idiota?

- No – Dijo Draco a la defensiva.

- Aclaradas las dudas, hurón – Dijo Ginny subiendo al ascensor – Vamos al trabajo que se nos hace tarde.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- ¡Es insoportable! – Se quejo Ginny mientras movía algunos papeles.

Desde el momento en que había llegado al trabajo, se quejaba de todas las cosas que le había hecho Malfoy, así como todo lo que pensaba hacer en su venganza del día.

- Fue amable al preocuparse por tu tobillo, ¿No crees? – Dijo Calypso muy divertida.

- ¡Lo hizo por cargo de consciencia! – Dijo indignada Ginny - ¡Es un patán! – Dijo moviendo las manos - ¡Hurón engreído!

Calypso rompió en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Ginny.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta? – Pregunto moviendo la mano en la cual tenía una manzana.

- No te entiendo – Dijo Ginny cruzada de brazos.

- Desde que se llevo a cabo este "hermoso matrimonio" – Dijo divertida aun cuando se quejo Ginny.

- Hermoso – Bufo Ginny de brazos cruzados.

- Solamente hablas de tu esposo, de Draco – Dijo Calypso – Si hizo esto, si no lo hizo, y cosas así.

Ginny dio un grito de frustración y golpeo un pie en el suelo.

- Auu – Se quejo agachándose un poco.

- Torpe – Dijo burlona Calypso.

- No me fastidies – Dijo Ginny.

- Te trajo al trabajo, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Calypso.

- "Por caballero" – Dijo Ginny imitando la voz de Draco.

Calypso rió y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Me parece que se están llevando mejor cada día – Dijo Calypso a la ligera.

- ¿Mejor? – Pregunto incrédula Ginny.

Coloco las manos en sus caderas, en jarra.

- Fui YO la que casi se muere de hipotermia hoy en la mañana – Se volvió a quejar.

- No fue tan grave – Dijo Calypso – Tú no te quedas atrás. Lo bañaste en pintura.

- Fue mínimo a lo que él me hizo hoy – Dijo Ginny – Pero ya sé como vengarme.

Calypso siguió riendo hasta que vio a alguien acercarse.

- Hablando del Rey de Roma – Dijo entre dientes y en burla.

Ginny volvió en sus pasos, se asomo un poco para poder ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Pregunto Ginny enojada acercándose a él.

- Viendo si se tiene que amputar alguna de tus piernas – Dijo Draco mirando la forma como ella cojeaba.

- Se preocupa por ti – Dijo ilusionada Calypso.

Ginny la miro severamente.

- Mis piernas están en perfecto estado – Puntualizo Ginny.

Ahora ella tenía las dos manos en el pecho de Draco, empujándolo.

- Fuera de aquí – Dijo Ginny.

- Torpe – Dijo Draco sonriendo.

- Inepto – Refuto Ginny aun tratando de empujarlo – No puedes entrar aquí, esto es mío.

- Qué infantil, Weasley – Dijo Draco riendo por la tontería de ella - ¿En serio es tu socia? – Pregunto mirando a Calypso – Deberías mandarla a un jardín de infantes.

Calypso se rió y se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Vamos a almorzar? – Pregunto Calypso en medio de los dos.

- Acepto – Dijo Draco sonriendo con superioridad a Ginny.

- Malfoy – Dijo Ginny ligeramente irritada – Se refería a mí, no a ti.

- El "vamos" no se refiere exclusivamente a ti, Wealey – Dijo Draco – Siento desilusionarte.

Draco se sorprendió al observar el local, se veía grande y en muy buen estado. No parecía una pocilga de mala muerte como Draco pensó que podría ser tratándose de una Weasley.

- ¿Algún lugar en especial al que quieran ir? – Pregunto Draco.

- Malfoy – Dijo irritada Ginny - ¿No puedes ir a almorzar con tus amigos del trabajo? – Pregunto Ginny - ¡Cierto! – Dijo con una falsa sonrisa – No tienes amigos.

- Deseaba almorzar con mi amada esposa – Dijo Draco en respuesta.

En el poco tiempo que convivían sabía que aquello era lo que más la irritaba a ella. Era un hecho, Ginny ya tenía las orejas rojas y lo miraba ceñuda, todo un éxito su plan para hacerla enojar.

- Voy por mi bolso – Dijo Ginny alejándose de ellos.

Ambos la vieron alejarse y tropezar con sus propios pies.

- Gracias – Dijo Calypso después cuando ya no la vio.

- ¿Por hacerla enojar? – Pregunto Draco curioso – Es sencillo.

Calypso esbozo una sonrisa.

- Por mantenerla distraída, a salvo – Dijo Calypso – Yo no he tenido tanto éxito con ello, pero tú sí.

- No te entiendo – Dijo Draco mirándola.

- Ahora solo habla de todo lo que le has hecho, de todas sus peleas – Dijo sonriendo – Las formas de vengarse.

- Entonces – Dijo lentamente Draco - ¿Ella es la de los gnomos?

- ¿Gnomos? – Pregunto sin entender Calypso – No sé a qué te refieres.

- No importa – Dijo Draco - ¿Mantenerla distraída de qué?

- De sus pensamientos – Dijo Calypso – De sucesos desafortunados que le han ocurrido.

- ¿Puedes ser más explícita? – Pregunto Draco - ¿Tiene que ver con Potter?

- Gracias por ayudar – Término de decir Calypso.

No pudieron continuar con su conversación, ya que Ginny se acercaba y Calypso fue a su encuentro.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco llego temprano del trabajo, tenía días que estaba pensando en lo mismo. Dejo las llaves en la mesita central y se dirigió a la cocina.

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

_- Gracias. __Por mantenerla distraída, a salvo – Dijo Calypso – Yo no he tenido éxito con ello, pero tú sí. _

_- No te entiendo – Dijo Draco mirándola. _

_- Ahora solo habla de todo lo que le has hecho, de todas sus pelea._

_- No importa – Dijo Draco - ¿Mantenerla distraída de qué?_

_- De sus pensamientos – Dijo Calypso – De sucesos desafortunados que le han ocurrido. _

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG End Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

_- ¿Qué sucesos desafortunados podrían haberle pasado a la Weasley? – Pensaba Draco una y otra vez. _

Tampoco se acordaba mucho de cómo ella era en Hogwarts, algunos vagos recuerdos de ella. Pero nada más.

Al ingresar a la cocina se encontró con un plato con dos sándwich con algo que no reconoció, pero tenía hambre y los iba a probar.

Cogió uno de ellos entre sus manos, le pareció comestible. Se lo estaba llevando a la boca cuando algo o alguien se lo quito de las manos, mejor dicho lo aventó al suelo.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – Pregunto Draco.

Al girar un poco se encontró que la culpable era Ginny.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunto irritado.

- No me hables en ese tono – Dijo Ginny – Deberías estar agradecido – Reclamo ella.

- ¿Agradecido de qué? – Pregunto - ¿De qué tires al suelo la comida? – Pregunto con cierta ironía.

Ginny suspiro fuerte y recogió el sándwich del suelo.

- ¡Tiene jalea de maní! – Dijo Ginny mostrándoselo.

Draco la miro fijametne.

- Deberías estar agradecido – Volvió a reclamar Ginny – Te salve la vida.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Pregunto Draco, luego sonrió con altanería - ¿Ya no puedes resistirte más a mí?

Ginny lo miro entre sorprendida e indignada por el comentario de Draco.

- No quiero terminan en Azkaban por tu culpa – Dijo Ginny.

Draco se sorprendió por el tipo de respuesta que ella le brindo.

- Por lo menos si voy a terminar en Azkaban por tu culpa – Dijo Ginny – Quiero que sea por algo memorable, no por un sándwich con jalea de maní.

Draco solamente sonrió ante las ocurrencias de ella.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Muchas Gracias por su apoyo! Me encantaron los RR, muy lindos! Este es el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que no sea muy larga, ese fue el propósito cuando la comencé a escribir!

Creo que más no me queda decir, salvo que al inicio de cada capítulo se tratará del pasado, por ello no mencione todo el problema al inicio, porque poco a poco en cada capítulo verán desde diferentes puntos de vista la situación que ocurrió y todo lo que cambio para Ginny como estar enferma constantemente, no tolere ver a algunas personas, etc.

Gracias por su apoyo, en vez me voy quedando sin ideas, así que si alguien piensa en algo, bienvenido! Porque podría servir para alguna situación y todo! Trataré de avanzar lo más rápido que pueda, pero eso depende de mis tiempos y horarios.

Gracias nuevamente.

Antes, pensé solo ponérselo a Candeee la pregunta, pero va para todos, a ver quien acierta ¿Qué paso entre Harry y Ginny? Quisiera saber sus comentarios.

A los RR.

: Muchas Gracias por tu ayuda, no lo hubiera subido si no me ayudabas a ver el resumen. Je! Ya te enteraste de algunas de tus preguntas y otras con el tiempo se darán. Todo lo que le ocurrió a Ginny lo sabrán poco a poco.

Cirereta23Black: Gracias por tu apoyo, si es algo complicada su convivencia, pero poco a poco tendrán que normalizarla. Hasta ahora se han buscado uno a otro. Espero tu próximo comentario. Si tienes alguna idea, bienvenida.

Ukyryo: El tiempo no es mío, lo siento, demoraré lo menos que pueda con esta, como dije quiero que sea breve y no tan largo como la otra que tengo. Ya aparece Blaise en el siguiente capítulo, Me parece que encaja mejor en esta historia, estoy viendo si meterlo en Mi Nuevo Existir, pero no sé. Gracias.

The Darkness Princess: Jajajajajjajaa… Merlín nunca en mi vida me mencionaron lo de los acentos, jajajaja, lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas Gracias, espero que te guste esta historia. Blaise seguirá siendo Blaise, Nott espero mantenerlo como esta.

Candeee: Qué alegría verte por aquí! Emoción! Jaja. Si es un poco intolerable su relación, pero tendrán que aprender. Acertaste con tu teoría 2, eso te puedo adelantar, ya que no lo dije explicítamente, pero ya lo sabes. Es difícil lo que le paso con Harry, Ahora quiero saber tu teoría. Dímelas.

Viikitoria: Trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda. Si, mejorará la convivencia. Lo del viejito juez fue abuso de poder total, bueno tenía que ser así, además era alguien que cree fervientemente en el matrimonio, y ellos se estaban burlando. Gracias, espero tu comentario. Jajaja, lo haré! Jajaja.

Brinitonks: Muchas gracias, en serio. Lo continuo lo más rápido que puedo.

Alyssa L. Malfoy: Muchas gracias, ahora siento la presión sobre mí de hacer un mejor capítulo lo intentaré. Muchas Gracias, continuaré lo más rápido que pueda.

Luna de Media Noche: Muchas gracias, es una pareja que me parece interesante, y mucho por explotar.

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: Gracias, esa era la idea de que lo que le paso se irá sabiendo poco a poco en cada capítulo. Ahora sabes que ellos terminaron mal, pero le fue más difícil a Ginny, ya te enterarás. ¡No lo haré! ¡Nunca!

CAKZ: Muchas Gracias, espero que te guste ahora el capítulo.

Yaniita_Potter: Muchas Gracias, que alegría verte aquí! Me esmeré! Jajaja, espero que siga bien, porque siento demasiada presión con los rr que dejaron, jaja. A mi también me encanto este primer capítulo me quedo como yo quería, jajaj. Eso ya lo sabrás, que paso con cada quién, espero que te guste el misterio, jaja.

Yuuki_Pan: Muchas Gracias, espero tu comentario. Si eso fue lo inicial quien se da por vencido primero, aunque seguirán con esas ocurrencias.

DaphneGreenGrass: Si, era algo así el inicio, pero lo demás no tiene mucho que ver, la idea de la borrachera y matrimonio, pero nada más, jaja. Esa era la idea que no deben de saberlo todavía, pero con el tiempo lo sabrán y todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos.

Luzz Malfoy: Ohh! Muchas Gracias, de verdad espero que te siga gustando haré mi mayor esfuerzo. Si la idea inicial es esa, pero de ahí corre sola creo. Espero tu comentario para mejorar e ideas si tienes alguna.

Moonygood: Jajaj, que vergüenza, gracias, trataré de mejorar! tu comentario por allí, ya estoy ansiosa, jajaja. Muchas gracias. El juez fue todo un caso. Calypso es una loca, pero es buena y adora a Ginny.


	3. 3: No

_Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de la presente historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

_Personajes ficticios son de creación propia, lo mismo que los nombres de cada uno de ellos._

**

* * *

****Capítulo 3**** – No.**

_- ¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, jovencita! – Grito muy enojada la señora Weasley. _

_- Hola, mamá – Dijo Ginny quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola en el perchero. _

_- ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto con las manos en sus caderas. _

_- En casa de Calypso – Dijo Ginny quitándose la chalina. _

_- Calypso…Calypso – Dijo rodando los ojos Molly._

_Ginny siguió su camino a la cocina. _

_- ¿Has leído "El Profeta"? – Pregunto Molly. _

_- No – Dijo Ginny distraída. _

_- ¿Qué paso Ginny? – Pregunto Molly después de un tiempo. _

_Ginny la miro extrañada. _

_- No sé de qué hablas, mamá – Dijo Ginny. _

_- Dice que tu y Harry ya no son novios – Dijo Molly moviendo el diario frente a Ginny. _

_- Ah – Solo atino a decir Ginny – Si. _

_- Jovencita – Dijo Molly moviendo la cabeza negativamente - ¿Qué hiciste mal esta vez?_

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG End Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

- Así que… - Comenzó a decir - ¿Cómo es ella? – Pregunto ansioso.

- Por supuesto que no te lo voy a decir – Dijo Draco sulfurado.

- Vamos Draco – Dijo cansada de las divagaciones - ¿Es alguna modelo? – Pregunto ansiosa.

- No lo es – Dijo Nott mientras hojeaba el periódico.

Draco lo miro enojado.

- ¿Por qué les tenías que comentar a ellos? – Pregunto Draco fastidiado.

- Me sentí mal mintiéndoles – Dijo Nott.

- ¡Eres abogado! – Dijo sulfurado Draco.

- Eso no importa – Dijo Blaise - ¿Cómo es ella?

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Es delgada – Comenzó a decir Nott – Pálida, dos ojos celestes.

- Nott – Dijo Draco.

- ¿Cuál es el misterio detrás de esta mujer? – Pregunto cansada Clarice.

Se levanto de su asiento y golpeo el escritorio con sus dos manos.

- ¿Por qué es mujer, verdad? – Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

Nott rompió en carcajadas, lo mismo que Blaise.

- Deja de decir tonterías, Clarice – Dijo Draco aun más irritado.

- ¿La conozco? – Pregunto Blaise acomodándose en su asiento.

- Si – Dijo Nott.

- ¿Yo también la conozco? – Pregunto Clarice emocionada.

- Creo que no – Dijo Nott pausadamente.

- Ahora si es emocionante – Dijo Blaise sonriendo como un niño de cinco años.

Blaise se quedo tamborileando sus dedos en el escritorio.

- ¿Es Pansy? – Pregunto después de un tiempo de pensarlo.

- A ella, yo la conozco perfectamente – Dijo Clarice.

- Descartada – Dijo Blaise.

- ¿Astoria Greengrass? – Pregunto dubitativo Blaise.

- Ni hablar – Dijo Clarice haciendo un gesto de vomitar – Voz chillona, pésimo corte de cabello. Necesita ayuda urgente – Dijo seria.

- Pero es material disponible – Dijo Nott riendo.

- Draco no necesita casarse con ella para tenerla – Dijo con lógica Clarice sonriendo modestamente.

- Auch – Dijo Blaise riendo – Qué horrible hablas.

- Trabajo con ustedes – Dijo Clarice – Tenía que aprender algo – Dijo mirándolos a todos.

- No hables por mí – Dijo Nott levantando una mano.

- Tú estás descartado – Dijo Clarice – Has tenido novia hasta hace tres meses.

Nott sonrió.

- Por cierto – Dijo bajando la voz – La otra noche estaba hablando con Pansy y me contó que…

- No me interesa, Clarice – Dijo Nott – Va en serio.

- Como quieras – Dijo levantándose de hombros – Pero ustedes – Dijo señalando a Blaise y Draco.

- Yo tuve novia – Se excuso Blaise.

- Por tres minutos – Dijo Clarice como si fuera obvio – Te fuiste con otra modelo.

- Todas se ven igual – Dijo juguetonamente Blaise.

- Perro – Dijo Clarice tirándole una parte del periódico.

Blaise se mofo simplemente.

- Pero no han tenido novia formal por más de una semana – Dijo en forma de regaño Clarice – Y tú apareces casado con una desconocida para mí. Me siento herida – Dijo dramatizando.

Draco arqueo una ceja.

- ¿Cuál es el punto? – Pregunto Draco apoyando sus codos en su escritorio.

- ¡Esa mujer debe ser una santa para casarse contigo! – Dijo levantando sus brazos – O una loca.

- Voto por la segunda – Dijo Blaise divertido.

- Ninguna de las dos – Murmuro Draco irritado con sus amigos.

- Entonces – Dijo Clarice suspirando - ¿Quién es esta mujer?

- ¿Por qué el interés en mi vida privada? – Pregunto Draco más que irritado.

- No creo que este matrimonio dure más de una semana – Dijo segura Clarice - ¿Qué le diste para que te dijera si?

- ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? – Pregunto Draco ahora entretenido con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Nott miro sobre el periódico.

- Eww – Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco Clarice - ¿Piensas hacer una apuesta sobre tu matrimonio? - Dijo mirándolo indignada - ¿Qué clase de persona eres? Tengo que salvar a esa pobre mujer.

- No creo que necesite de tu ayuda – Dijo Nott – Ella está por volverlo loco.

- ¿Es simpática? – Pregunto Blaise - ¿Podría salir con ella?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Dijo Draco ahora si exaltado - ¡Es mi esposa!

Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos.

- Alguien está siendo posesivo – Dijo Clarice mientras se arreglaba el cabello, sonriendo, alargando la última vocal.

- Tengo que conocerla – Dijo aun más emocionado Blaise.

- No lo puedo creer – Dijo Nott cerrando el periódico.

Escrudiño con la mirada a Draco.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Draco – ¿Tengo monos en el rostro o qué?

- No lo puedo creer – Dijo sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- No entiendo lo que dices, Nott – Dijo Draco mirándolo.

- ¿Esto va en serio? – Dijo Nott juntando sus manos – No puedo creer que sientas algo por la pequeña Weasley.

- ¿Están hablando en serio? – Pregunto Blaise con un ojo más abierto que el otro- ¿Ella es tu esposa?

- ¡No siento nada por esa bestia! – Dijo Draco alterado.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Clarice completamente pérdida.

- Tiene bastante carácter – Dijo Blaise – Era una de las chicas más bellas de Hogwarts.

Blaise suspiro.

- ¡Qué desperdicio de mujer si está casada contigo! – Dijo Blaise sin mirar a Draco.

- Zabinni – Dijo con veneno Draco.

- Eso es interesante – Dijo Clarice - ¿Por qué la sorpresa? ¿Por qué el desperdicio?

- Detesta a Draco – Aclaro Blaise – Es un odio entre familias. Pero ella está muy buena.

- ¿Tú la conoces? – Pregunto Clarice entusiasmada.

- Hable con ella mientras estaba en el colegio – Dijo Blaise simplemente – Trate de ligármela, pero no tuve éxito ella tenía novio.

Draco no tenía idea de lo que Blaise había confesado, sintió otra vez que la sangre le hervía.

- ¿Cómo se caso contigo? – Pregunto Clarice con el ceño fruncido.

- Larga historia – Dijo Draco sin mirarla.

Clarice se levanto sonriente y se acerco a Draco con cautela.

- ¿Qué te ocurre a ti? – Pregunto Draco.

- Me fastidia que no me invitarás a tu boda – Dijo en tono resentido Clarice – Pero me alegra que lleves el anillo – Dijo Clarice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Blaise se levanto un poco de su asiento para observar la mano de Draco.

- No me había percatado del detalle – Dijo Nott sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? – Pregunto Blaise.

- Llevaba guantes – Dijo Clarice mientras se retiraba – Espero conocerla pronto.

La observaron hasta que salió de la oficina.

- ¿Me contarás cómo terminaron casados? – Pregunto Blaise.

- No – Dijo determinante Draco.

- ¿Ella no estaba de novia con Potter? – Pregunto Blaise.

- No sabía que leías a la prensa amarillista – Dijo Nott mirándolo serio.

- ¡No lo hago! – Dijo Blaise – Pero en el colegio parecían tan enamorados.

Draco lo miro con disgusto.

- Entonces te interesa la vida privada de Potter – Dijo Draco – No sabía que tus gustos habían cambiado tanto.

- No empieces Draco – Dijo Blaise apoyando su cabeza en el escritorio.

- ¿Cuándo nos invitas a todos a comer con tu esposa? – Pregunto Nott.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

La semana que siguió Ginny estaba llena de trabajo. Las peleas e intercambios de palabra entre ambos se habían vuelto nulos.

Draco la extrañaba, aun cuando no quisiera admitirlo con todas sus letras. Extrañaba verla echa todo un alboroto en la mañana y con sus accidentes peculiares.

Extrañaba su perfume, al cual ya se había acostumbrado y la compañía de ella, sobre todo a sus trampas y bromas de mal gusto.

Llegaba más temprano que de costumbre, esperando encontrarla. Fue en vano, porque en tres días no la había visto, ya estaba pensando que con su suerte habría acabado cayendo en alguna alcantarilla.

Tuvo suerte un jueves por la mañana. Eran las siete de la mañana, se encontraba desayunando cuando escucho que la puerta del departamento se habría.

La vio asomarse por la cocina. Parecía un zombi.

- Hasta que te dignas a aparecer – Dijo Draco un poco bravo porque ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada.

- Malfoy – Dijo Ginny observándolo brevemente - ¿Tenemos algo con cafeína?

- Coca-Cola – Dijo Draco.

- Perfecto – Dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Ella al abrir la puerta de la refrigeradora se golpeo la rodilla.

- Torpe – Dijo Draco mirándola de reojo - ¿Te hiciste alguna herida?

- No – Dijo llegando a la mesa.

Se sentó frente a él, y empezó a tomar la bebida. Arrugo la nariz en el proceso.

- La señora Mortice te manda saludos – Dijo Ginny entrecerrando los ojos – Dice que extraño tu sonrisa todo este tiempo. Deberías visitarla – Dijo burlonamente.

- Muy cómica – Dijo Draco – Esa mujer puede quedarse con todos sus gatos.

Ginny rió vagamente.

- Tu historial de accidente se mantuvo sin problemas estos tres días – Dijo Draco observando que no tuviera rasguño visible.

- Eso crees – Dijo sonriendo.

Levanto su mano izquierda que tenía vendada. Draco sintió preocupación y curiosidad por la historia detrás.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió ahora? – Pregunto Draco.

- Me caí llevando unos potes de pintura – Dijo Ginny moviendo con cuidado la mano.

- Solamente falta que te caigas por alguna alcantarilla – Dijo Draco mofándose.

- Caí al costado de una – Dijo Ginny pensativa – Tropecé antes. Tuve suerte.

- Weasley – Dijo Draco sorprendido por la tranquilidad con la que ella hablaba – Tú no tienes buena suerte. Demasiados accidentes para alguien de tu tamaño.

Ginny le saco la lengua.

- ¿Qué te ha mantenido tan absorta estos días? – Pregunto Draco tratando de sonar desinteresado.

- Odio los cambios de último momento – Se quejo Ginny con los ojos cerrados – No se ponían de acuerdo ninguno.

- ¿Vas a realizar una exposición? – Pregunto Draco ligeramente curioso.

- Gracias a Merlín que Filip acepto los cambios sin hacerse muchos problemas – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Filip? – Pregunto Draco, no sabía porque sintió fastidiado ante la forma como ella lo dijo, con tanta familiaridad.

- Es un fotógrafo que va a presentar su exposición junto con dos señoras histéricas – Dijo Ginny despeinándose un poco.

Ginny se levanto y se golpeo con la silla del costado.

- Estoy bien – Dijo levantando una mano hacia Draco – Mejor voy a dormir un poco.

- Yo me voy al trabajo – Dijo Draco.

- Nos vemos más tarde – Dijo Ginny sin mirarlo.

- Por cierto, Weasley – Dijo Draco volteando a verla – Tenemos tres botiquines ahora.

- ¿Tres? – Pregunto con los hombros caídos.

- Aquí en la cocina – Dijo señalándolo – En tu baño y en la biblioteca.

- Qué precavido – Dijo Ginny sorprendida por el gesto de gentileza de Draco.

- Weasley – Dijo Draco sonriendo misteriosamente – Es muy difícil limpiar la sangre del tapiz.

Ginny hizo una mueca y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco llego temprano a casa, estaba ligeramente emocionado por la reaparición de Ginny. No hizo ningún sonido, dejo su saco en el perchero y las llaves en la mesa central.

La encontró en la cocina, con medio cuerpo dentro de la refrigeradora.

- ¿Piensas envenenarme? – Pregunto Draco apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Ginny dio un brinco asustada, golpeándose la cabeza y soltando lo que tenía en las manos.

- ¡Demonios! – Dijo cuando se enderezo.

Se llevo un dedo a la boca.

- ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso?! – Grito Ginny alterada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hablar? – Pregunto Draco con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¡No! – Dijo Ginny arrugando la frente - ¡Aparecerte así! Podrías avisar.

- Es mi casa Weasley – Dijo Draco – No necesito avisar ni decir nada para caminar en ella.

- ¡Pero no haces ruido! – Exclamo ella – Pareces un fantasma.

Draco solo sonrió de lado.

- Así consigo a mis victimas – Dijo aun sonriendo.

- Hurón estúpido – Dijo Ginny mirando a su dedo.

- ¿Te cortaste? – Pregunto Draco ingresando a la cocina

- ¿Tu qué crees? – Dijo insolente Ginny.

- Acércate a la mesa – Dijo Draco.

Ginny apoyo la parte baja de su espalda en el borde de la mesa, mirando con desconfianza lo que hacía Draco.

- Déjame verlo – Dijo Draco.

- No – Dijo Ginny volteando para proteger su dedo.

- Weasley – Dijo Draco acercándose más a ella.

- No – Dijo empujándolo con la espalda.

- No seas tan quisquillosa – Dijo Draco.

Draco la agarro con ambas manos por la cintura y la elevo del suelo.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto algo asustada.

- Tratando de mantenerte quieta – Dijo Draco cuando la sentó sobre la mesa.

- No quiero que me cures – Dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero.

- Guarda silencio, Weasley – Dijo Draco.

Draco empezó a examinar el corte.

- No es tan profunda – Dijo Draco más para sí mismo – Pero parece que te estuvieras desangrando.

- Mala coagulación – Dijo Ginny de inmediato.

- Eso explica todos tus problemas – Dijo divertido ante la confesión.

- Parte – Dijo Ginny meciendo la cabeza - ¡Auu!

- Weasley – Dijo Draco – Ni siquiera te he tocado el dedo – Dijo mostrando el algodón.

- Pero sé que va a doler – Objeto ella.

- Weasley – Dijo Draco agarrando más fuerte la mano de ella.

- En serio – Dijo Ginny – Solo necesito agua y se curará.

- Esto no va a dejar de sangrar – Dijo Draco.

- Malfoy – Dijo Ginny tratando de separar su brazo de él.

- Tienes bonito rostro – Dijo Draco mirándola brevemente a los ojos.

- ¿Ah? – Dijo desconcertada Ginny.

- Me gustan… - Dijo Draco acercando su rostro al de ella – tus ojos.

- Este… - Dijo Ginny observando fijamente a Draco.

Estaban sus rostros muy cerca, solo a milímetros de separación.

- ¡Eres un cretino! – Grito Ginny separando su mano de él.

- Era necesario para que dejaran de hacer ese berrinche – Dijo Draco sonriendo triunfal - ¿Creíste que era verdad?

- ¡Cállate! – Dijo Ginny – Arde, arde… - Dijo mientras movía su mano – Nunca más voy a confiar en ti.

- No lo hagas, Weasley – Dijo Draco – Sería un grave error.

- Arde, arde – Seguía diciendo Ginny.

- Que infantil eres – Dijo Draco en mofa.

Draco observo como ella soplaba con cuidado en su dedo herido. Le pareció tierna la forma como ella se veía en ese momento.

- Déjame ver – Dijo Draco otra vez tratando de tomar su mano.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Dijo alejándolo.

Draco la agarro de la mano desprevenida en un momento.

- Ya no sangra – Dijo dejándola.

- Pero arde – Refuto ella.

- ¿Qué hacías tan concentrada dentro de la refrigeradora? – Pregunto Draco curioso, mientras buscaba algo dentro de la cocina.

- Buscaba algo comestible – Dijo Ginny.

- Todo lo que está dentro es comestible – Dijo Draco señalándolo.

- Algo que solamente necesite ser calentado para poder comerlo – Dijo Ginny.

- Cierto – Dijo Draco ahora recordando – Eres una pésima cocinera.

Ginny le dedico una mirada asesina, que perdió toda su fuerza cuando el estomago de Ginny sonó muy fuerte.

- Perdón – Dijo Ginny.

- Toma – Dijo Draco entregándole dos copas y una botella de vino.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Ginny – Yo no pienso tomar nada contigo. Mira como terminamos la última vez, ¡Casados!

- Aprende a controlarte – Dijo Draco en un tono arrogante.

- Hurón – Dijo Ginny - ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto al ver que Draco sacaba algunas cosas de la refrigeradora.

- Voy a preparar la cena – Dijo sin mirarla.

- ¡¿Sabes cocinar?! – Pregunto sorprendida Ginny.

- Sé aprende con el tiempo – Dijo Draco.

- Eso tengo que ver – Dijo Ginny sonriendo aun sentada en la mesa – No todos los días vez a un Malfoy con un delantal.

- No me busques Weasley – Dijo Draco amenazante - ¿Sabes abrir una botella de vino, por lo menos?

- Obviamente – Dijo Ginny empezando a abrirla – Demuestra tus dotes culinarios, Malfoy – Termino sonriendo.

Y eso era algo que Draco no había visto, una sonrisa sincera de parte de ella, aun cuando se estaba burlando de él, le agrado. Sintió una calidez en su pecho.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- Entonces… ¿Te preparo la cena? – Pregunto Calypso dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Puedes creer que estaba delicioso? – Dijo Ginny incrédula pero aun sonriendo.

- ¿De qué hablaron? – Pregunto Calypso.

- De su trabajo – Dijo Ginny – De mi trabajo, cosas así.

Calypso sonrió misteriosamente.

- Sabe cocinar – Dijo pensativa Calypso - ¡Tienes mucha suerte!

- Pero sigue siendo un Malfoy – Rectifico Ginny.

- Deja esas fijaciones de lado – Pidió Calypso – Disfruta de tu vida.

Ginny la miro con recelo.

- Mira – Dijo Calypso parada frente a ella – Sabe cocinar, es muy simpático – Dijo enumerando con los dedos – Tiene un sentido de humor muy parecido al tuyo, te cuida y hasta en cierto modo te aprecia. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

- Pero… - Comenzó a decir Ginny.

- No es él – Dijo Calypso derrotada.

Se llevo las manos al rostro y se despeino un poco.

- ¡Olvídate de ese! – Dijo exasperada – No va a volver y si vuelve yo lo voy a matar.

- Cambiemos de tema – Dijo Ginny escondiendo su rostro – No quiero hablar de eso.

- Está bien – Dijo Calypso - ¿Fue una cena romántica entre ustedes? – Pregunto parpadeando varias veces.

- No – Dijo Ginny – Termino derramándome kétchup en la ropa.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Calypso – Pensé que se estaba comportando mejor contigo. ¿Qué hiciste? – Dijo mirándola reprobatoriamente.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Dijo Ginny cambiando de tema radicalmente.

- Pensaba invitarte la cena – Dijo Calypso moviendo la cabeza negativamente – A menos que quieras ir a cenar con tu flamante esposo.

- No tengo mucha hambre – Dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca por el comentario previo.

- No Gins – Dijo Calypso – Vas a cenar quieras o no.

Justo en ese momento ingreso a la galería una mujer alta y esbelta.

- Disculpe – Dijo Calypso – Pero estamos cerrando en diez minutos.

- No te preocupes – Dijo esta mujer.

Ella tenía el cabello largo color marrón chocolate con cerquillo de lado. El cabello lo tenía ligeramente ondulado. De tez clara y ojos marrones. Llevaba un vestido blanco con brocado en la parte de la cintura, medias negras traslúcidas junto con un saco negro que lo tenía abierto. El bolso era negro y se veía muy costoso.

Miro con detalle todo a su alrededor.

- Vengo a buscar a Ginevra Malfoy – Dijo mirando con curiosidad a ambas.

- Yo soy – Dijo Ginny levantando la mano.

La joven sonrió abiertamente y se acerco más rápido.

- Encantada de conocerte – Dijo estrechándole la mano a Ginny – Mi nombre es Clarice Beaux.

- Calypso Everard – Dijo saludando Calypso.

- Un gusto – Dijo sonriendo Clarice.

- ¿Te conozco de algún lado? – Pregunto Ginny – Tu nombre me suena familiar.

- No creo – Dijo sonriendo emocionada.

_- Hablo de mí – Pensó emocionada Clarice._

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita? – Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

- Ohh… Bueno – Dijo Clarice – Soy representante de Jeremy Van Der Woodsen – Dijo rápido.

- ¿Jeremy Van Der Woodsen? – Preguntaron atónitas ambas.

- Si – Dijo Clarice sonriendo por la reacción de ambas – Queríamos hacer una exposición en la ciudad.

- Fantástico – Dijo Calypso.

- ¿Pero él no se dedica más a las revistas de moda? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Es un giro que queremos dar – Dijo Clarice – Volver a las raíces.

- ¿Cuándo podríamos reunirnos? – Pregunto Calypso.

Clarice se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

- ¿Podríamos cenar ahora? – Pregunto dubitativa – Yo invito la cena.

Ginny intercambio miradas con Calypso.

- Supongo que no habría problemas – Dijo Calypso.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny.

- Genial – Dijo dando unos aplausos – El lugar es fenomenal – Dijo Clarice.

- Iré por mi bolso – Dijo Ginny.

Clarice la observo caminar. Ginny llevaba un vestido negro hasta encima de las rodillas que era ceñido en la cintura. Salió con un bolso grande negro y un saco gris. El collar que llevaba era largo y plateado.

Calypso la miraba con cierta duda. Calypso estaba con un pantalón pitillo gris, una blusa de manga tres cuartos, debajo tenía una camiseta blanda de tiras delgadas. Llevaba como un bolero negro encima de mangas más cortas que la blusa y era hasta arriba de la cintura.

- ¿Vamos? – Pregunto Clarice mirando hacia su reloj.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- ¿Por qué se demora tanto Clarice? – Pregunto Blaise tomando de su bebida – Voy a terminar pidiendo si no llega en cinco segundos.

- Dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa – Dijo Nott mirando el menú por enésima vez.

- Eso me entusiasma – Dijo Blaise sonriendo – Espero que traiga amigas.

- ¿Sabes que muy remotamente Clarice haría algo así? – Pregunto Draco aburrido – No va a dejar que ninguna se vaya contigo.

- ¿Cuándo me vas a presentar formalmente a tu esposa? – Cambio de tema Blaise – Quiero ver cómo… - Dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla – Termino de desarrollarse.

Nott rió por lo bajo mientras que Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella? – Pregunto Draco.

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio con ella? – Pregunto Blaise – No es tu tipo de mujer.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no es mi tipo de mujer? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- No se trata de una esposa trofeo – Dijo Blaise tranquilo.

- Ella piensa por sí misma – Dijo Nott.

- Debe ser muy independiente – Comento Blaise a Nott.

- Puedes apostarlo – Dijo Nott asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Es simpática? – Pregunto Blaise.

- Mucho – Dijo Nott sin mirar a Draco.

- Entendí el concepto – Dijo con veneno Draco tomando de su trago.

Blaise no tuvo tiempo de formular alguna respuesta porque apareció Clarice.

- ¡Hasta qué te dignas a aparecer! – Reclamo Blaise.

- Tranquilos – Dijo Clarice aun agitada – Sé que no se van a arrepentir de haber esperado – Sonrió misteriosamente al final.

Justo en ese momento se aparecieron detrás dos jóvenes.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – Preguntaron Draco y Ginny a la vez.

- Yo los invite a ambos – Dijo Clarice levantando una mano – Siéntense.

- Theo – Dijo Calypso.

- Calypso – Dijo en modo de saludo.

Clarice los miro brevemente.

- Ya se conocían – Concluyo por la familiaridad que había entre ambos.

- Elegimos ambos el departamento donde viven los recién casados – Dijo Nott.

- ¡Con razón nos parecía tan familiar tu nombre! – Dijo Calypso – Tú trabajas con Malfoy.

- Exacto – Dijo Clarice – No saben lo feliz que me hizo saber que Draco me había nombrado.

Ginny la miro como si fuera bicho raro. Clarice le indico a Ginny que se sentará entre Draco y Nott, a Calypso entre Nott y Blaise, y Clarice se sentó junto a Draco y al otro lado Blaise.

- No me invita a su boda y ni siquiera me presenta a la novia – Dijo medio enojada Clarice – Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Cuando tomo asiento.

- Ahora si – Dijo Clarice – Me disculpo por haberles mentido con respecto a lo de ser representante.

- ¿No conoces a Jeremy Van Der Woodsen? – Pregunto Calypso.

- Si lo conozco – Dijo Clarice – Es mi primo, y de todas formas le puede decir que realice una exposición en su galería.

Calypso le sonrió a Ginny.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Draco.

- No escuchaste, hurón – Dijo Ginny.

Clarice se rió, pero al percatarse de la mirada asesina de Draco se tapo la boca.

- Ella me trajo con mentiras – Dijo Ginny mirando a Clarice.

- Lo siento – Dijo Clarice – Pero necesitaba conocerte.

- ¿Eres su novia o amante? – Dijo Ginny irrespetuosamente.

- Ninguna de las dos, ¡Por Merlín! – Dijo Clarice – Sentía curiosidad de saber cómo eres.

- ¿Celosa Weasley? – Pregunto divertido Draco – ¿Acaso no puedo tener amigas?

Ginny lo miro fijamente, luego parpadeo.

- Oh, disculpa – Dijo Ginny llevándose una mano al pecho - ¿Tenías amigos?

- Auch – Dijo Blaise bajando la cabeza.

- Por lo menos se comportarme en lugares públicos – Contra ataco Draco - ¿Muy lujoso para ti?

- Pedante – Dijo Ginny.

- Ignorante – Dijo Draco.

- Engreído – Dijo Ginny.

- Comadreja – Dijo Draco.

- Hurón – Dijo Ginny.

Todos los demás se miraron brevemente, observando la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo. Clarice era la única divertida.

- Ya sé que voy a pedir – Dijo Calypso interrumpiendo la discusión.

- Si – Dijo Blaise – Hagamos los pedidos de una vez.

Hicieron los pedidos cuando se acerco el mesero.

- No nos presentaron – Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa seductora.

Nott levanto la vista.

- Calypso Everard – Dijo estrechando la mano de Blaise.

- Blaise Zabini – Dijo seductoramente.

- ¡Basta de eso! – Dijo Clarice golpeándole en el hombro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Blaise ofendido.

- No vas a continuar con ese jueguito de seducción – Dijo Clarice.

- Yo no hago nada – Dijo inocentemente Blaise.

- Cómo si no te conociera – Dijo Clarice – Esa sonrisa…

- La misma que usaba en el colegio – Completo Ginny sonriendo divertida.

- ¿Usaba la misma táctica? – Pregunto Clarice.

- Si – Dijo Ginny – Un par de veces lo vi en acción.

- ¿Debió ser patético? – Pregunto Clarice.

- Muchas caían – Dijo Ginny – Era absurdo – Dijo haciendo una mueca con el rostro.

- Demasiado obvio para que no se den cuenta – Dijo Clarice moviendo una mano.

- ¡Exacto! – Dijo Ginny.

Nott simplemente rió.

- Estás en problemas Draco – Dijo Nott antes de tomar de su copa.

- Llevas el anillo – Dijo Clarice mirando la mano de Ginny.

Calypso rompió en carcajadas.

- Si – Dijo Ginny mirándolo sin importancia.

- Lo usa como arma – Dijo Calypso.

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo confundida Clarice.

- Solamente levanta la mano cada vez que alguien trata de coquetear con ella – Respondió Calypso.

Ahora Draco fue quien estallo en carcajadas.

- Eso si no es posible – Dijo Draco.

- Draco – Dijo Clarice – Ginevra es muy simpática.

- ¿Quién se va a fijar en esta comadreja? – Pregunto Draco con desdén.

- Varios – Dijo Calypso mientras comía.

- ¿Ginny? – Pregunto un joven parándose cerca de ella.

Era un joven moreno de ojos verde, de buena estatura. Ginny lo miro fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Frank? – Pregunto después de un momento.

- Iba a desfallecer – Dijo Frank relajándose un poco más – Si no recordabas mi nombre.

Ginny rió y lo abrazo fraternalmente. Clarice codeó a Draco, quien la miro fastidiado.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto Frank.

- Bien – Dijo sonriendo amablemente – Te acuerdas de… - Dijo señalando a Calypso.

Ella ya estaba de pie.

- El pequeño demonio – Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza – Denominado Calypso.

- ¡Qué bueno verte! – Dijo Calypso abrazándolo brevemente – Te mantienes en forma.

- Se hace lo que se puede – Dijo sonriendo modestamente.

- ¿Sigues haciendo esas clases? – Pregunto Calypso.

- Lo deje el año pasado – Dijo Frank – Se hacen extrañar – Dijo mirando significativamente a Ginny.

Nott señalaba de vez en cuando a Draco, ya que no está de buen humor desde que apareció ese joven.

- Se pierden de mucho, entonces – Dijo Calypso.

- Calypso – La reto Ginny.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Frank – Me tengo que ir. Tomen – Dijo entregándoles una tarjeta – Espero verlas pronto.

- Lo mismo – Dijo Calypso.

- Me debes un paseo en moto – Dijo Frank muy cerca del rostro de Ginny.

- Ya veremos – Dijo un poco ruborizada.

- Buenas noches – Dijo despidiéndose de los demás que estaban en la mesa.

Ellas volvieron a sentarse, Ginny aun miraba la tarjeta que le había entregado.

- Qué poca educación Weasley – Dijo Draco.

- ¿Querías que te lo presente? – Pregunto Ginny mirándolo incrédula - ¿Si quieres puedo conseguirte una cita con él?

Draco solo bufo.

- ¿Quién era ese? – Pregunto Clarice muy entusiasmada.

- Frank Laponte – Dijo Ginny.

- Llevamos clase de dibujo con él – Dijo Calypso.

- ¿Compañero de clase? – Pregunto Clarice emocionada.

- No – Dijo Ginny mirando divertida a Calypso.

- ¿No es muy joven para ser profesor? – Pregunto Nott.

- Era el modelo – Dijo Calypso.

- Espera – Dijo con una mano levantada Clarice, tenía los ojos más abiertos - ¿Modelo como… esos? ¿Esas clases? ¿Tenían que dibujarlo…? – Movía las manos en exceso.

- ¿…Desnudo? – Completo Calypso – Si.

Draco se atraganto con lo que estaba bebiendo.

- ¡Merlín! – Dijo Clarice derrotada - ¿Cómo no estudie arte?

- ¿También hay de mujeres? – Pregunto Blaise.

- Si – Dijo Calypso.

- Demonios – Dijo Blaise apesadumbrado.

- Sentí cierta atracción entre ustedes – Dijo Clarice señalando a Ginny.

Ginny solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿No se supones que usas tu "arma" en estos casos? – Pregunto Draco agarrando la muñeca de Ginny.

- No tengo porqué hacerlo – Objeto Ginny arrugando la nariz.

- Además de torpe, ciega – Dijo Draco sulfurado.

- ¿Celoso hurón? – Pregunto Ginny.

- En tus sueños, Weasley – Dijo Draco cerca de ella.

- Puedo presentártelo – Dijo Ginny – Aunque a él no le gusten los hombres, siento desilusionarte – Dijo en tono afligido.

- No digas idioteces, Weasley – Dijo Draco.

- No entiendo – Dijo Clarice - ¿Cómo terminaron casados?

- Larga historia – Dijo suspirando Ginny.

Siguieron con la velada hasta muy entrada la noche, el primero en irse fue Nott, luego Blaise.

- Esto es muy entretenido – Dijo Clarice riendo – Me ha encantado conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo – Dijo Ginny.

- Deberíamos alguna vez salir solas las tres – Dijo Clarice.

- Una noche de solteras – Dijo Calypso.

- Lamento decepcionarte, Weasley – Dijo Draco – Pero ya no lo eres.

- Tu tampoco – Dijo Ginny desafiándolo con la mirada.

- Me he entretenido muchísimo – Dijo Clarice – Quiero saber más de los berrinches de Draco cuando era niño.

- No eran berrinches – Gruño Draco.

- No conozco a nadie que trate o hable así de Draco – Dijo Clarice muy entusiasmada - ¡Te adoro! – Dijo abrazándola.

Se fue muy sonriente Clarice.

- ¿Cómo les va en su vida de enamorados? – Pregunto Calypso.

- No es gracioso – Amenazo Ginny.

Ella se levanto con la copa en la mano, pero lo primero que vio no fue de su agrado. Dejo caer la copa.

- No puede ser – Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Se trataba de dos parejas que hablaban animadamente.

- Torpe – Dijo Draco mofándose.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Calypso al ver como Ginny agarraba su abrigo y cartera - ¿Qué viste?

- Están aquí – Dijo Ginny con dificultad.

Calypso la agarro de la mano y camino con ella rápido hacia la puerta. Draco iba detrás de ella.

- ¿De qué se escapan? – Dijo Draco - ¿No puedes pagar por la copa rota? – Pregunto Draco.

- ¿Tienes coche? – Pregunto Calypso a Draco.

- Si – Dijo Draco.

- Creo que deberías llevártela antes de que colapse - Dijo Calypso seria.

Draco giro el rostro, mirando hacia sus espaldas y vio a unas personas acercándose.

- No quiero malograr aun más mi noche – Dijo Draco con desagrado – Vamos, Weasley.

- ¿Tú? – Pregunto Ginny mirando a Calypso.

- Taxi – Dijo Calypso – Vayan.

Ellos se alejaron rápido, perdiéndose entre las personas que estaban ahí.

- ¡Tú! – Dijo una mujer acercándose a ella.

- ¿Me hablas a mi? – Pregunto extrañada.

- Calypso – Dijo.

- Creo que no te conozco – Dijo Calypso mirándola con desdén.

- No juegues conmigo – Dijo seria.

- Nunca lo haría – Dijo Calypso de brazos cruzados – No juego con gente como tú – Dijo con una mueca de asco.

Ella solamente la miro fijamente.

- Habla, no tengo toda la noche – Dijo Calypso – Granger.

- ¿Ginny estaba aquí, verdad? – Pregunto preocupada Hermione.

- Eso no te debe de interesar – Dijo Calypso.

- Necesito hablar con ella – Dijo muy ansiosa - ¿Cómo está?

- Sigue respirando – Dijo Calypso con un dedo en la barbilla.

- Es mi amiga también – Dijo Hermione nerviosa – Por favor.

- Raro concepto de amistad que tienes, Granger – Dijo Calypso.

- ¿Dónde está viviendo? – Pregunto Hermione - ¿Se fue con alguien?

Calypso ya se había volteado en busca de un taxi.

- Calypso – Dijo Hermione.

Ella giro a verla furiosa.

- No sé quién te dio el permiso de llamarme por mi nombre – Dijo enojada – Pero para ti soy Everard.

- Hermione – Dijo Ron acercándose.

Ron se quedo sorprendido al verla ahí.

- Calypso – Dijo Ron sorprendido.

- No tengo tiempo para este tipo de encuentro – Dijo Calypso fingiendo una sonrisa.

Se subió al taxi, dejando a Hermione hablando sola.

- Tranquila, amor – Dijo Ron abrazándola.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

En el coche, Ginny se quedo muy callada mirando por la ventana.

- Así que huyes de ellos – Dijo Draco mirándola de reojo.

- No lo hago – Dijo Ginny lo más fuerte que pudo para que Draco la escuchase.

Se quedaron otra vez en silencio.

- Con qué Potter tiene novia – Dijo Draco mirando al frente.

Otra vez el silencio reino.

- Debo decir que no es fea – Dijo Draco – Es muy bella. Entonces… - Siguió hablando sin mirarla - ¿Te dejo o te engaño?

- ¡Puedes ir más rápido! – Grito Ginny sin mirarlo.

- Te engaño – Dijo Draco sonriendo – Es fácil si manejas ese carácter tan explosivo.

Llegaron al departamento rápido.

Ginny se bajo del coche lo más rápido que pudo, se cayó al momento de tocar el suelo, se levanto y se dirigió al departamento sin mirar hacia atrás.

- ¡Weasley! – Grito Draco pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Al llegar después al departamento encontró que Ginny en su camino había dejado tirada su bolso, su abrigo en el suelo.

- Desordenada – Se quejo Draco.

Llego a la puerta del dormitorio de ella, toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Ingreso y encontró los zapatos tirados y el ruido de la ducha.

- Weasley – Dijo Draco – No dejes todo tirado.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Salió de la habitación.

Una hora más tarde.

Draco aun no se acostaba y quería saber que ocurría con Ginny. Siguió escuchando el ruido de la ducha, pero ningún otro movimiento.

- Weasley – dijo golpeando la puerta - ¿Te estás ahogando?

Seguía solo el ruido de la ducha.

- ¡Voy a entrar en diez minutos si no respondes! – Dijo Draco golpeando la puerta.

Nada.

Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe. Miro a su alrededor y la encontró.

Estaba arrodillada en la ducha, cayéndole toda el agua encima, seguía con el vestido puesto, las manos entre sus cabellos y temblaba.

Draco no lo pensó dos veces y se acerco a ella.

- El agua esta helada, Weasley – Dijo Draco tratando de cargarla.

Escucho el llanto de ella y que tenía dificultades para respirar.

- ¡Mierda Weasley! – Dijo Draco con ella en sus brazos.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews. Por el momento esto es todo sobre esta historia. Como sabrán Molly no sabía lo que ocurrió, pero le echo la culpa. Parece que Calypso no se lleva bien con todos ellos Hermione, Ron…

¿Qué tal lo del modelo? Jajaja.

Espero sus comentarios. A Draco tendrá 25 y Ginny 24. Me olvide decírselos.

Sus RR:

Candeee: Gracias, actualizaré más rápido si puedo, jajaja. Yee era lo que quería oír: Sabes que Molly no lo sabía, parece que ellos dos si lo sabían. Ginny no se comunica con su familia. Los nueve meses se me ocurrieron no hubo ninguna artimaña detrás, casualidad jajaja. Los gnomos ya veremos jaja, pobre Draco. Gracias.

Brinitonks: Si, eso es verdad la presión no es buena para la inspiración, pero ya tengo varias cosas avanzadas, espero actualizar pronto también depende de ustedes. Gracias.

Lynette P. Broderick: Jajaja si más vale tarde que nunca. Es muy parecido el inicio pero no es igual lo que continúa, Alyssa es? Jaja. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Miniitha Malfoy: Jajaa lo haré. Gracias. Sí, pero la relación va ir mejorando o eso parece, jaja. Los gnomos ya lo sabrán. Lo de Ginny lo sabrás en parte por el siguiente capítulo, pero ya viste como reacciono Molly. Jaja sabía que la podías odiar.

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: Si, Ginny está peor emocionalmente no es estable, sufre. En este capítulo lo viste esta malherida y Draco la ayuda. Si, lo de sus problemas se debe más a lo que paso con Harry. Los gnomos ya verán.

Yuuki Pan: Ese equipo es un disparate. Son como niños, Ginny actúa como tal por ahora. Los gnomos ya los veremos. ¡Todas queremos a Draco con toalla! Jaja. Ya quisiera que fuera gay no más…

The darkness Princess: Se detestan es eso. A Ginny la ve muy frágil y empieza a sentir algo por ella. Fue cruel cuando se entero de lo que paso. Molly la trato mal, no?

Luna de Media Noche: Jajaja todavía falta ver lo que les pasara. Si lo de Harry con el tiempo pero ya sabes el hecho.

Yaniita Potter: Muchas gracias, me emociona que diga eso. Si es lo que los mantendrá distraídos. Calypso es muy linda. Los gnomos, nada, ya verás. Si Draco soñó con Ginny. Algo así… Muchas gracias, nos leemos. Y la reacción de los Malfoy.

Margara: Gracias, eso me agrada. Tratare de continuarla lo más rápido que pueda.

Alyssa L. Malfoy: Muchas gracias, espero que este bien ahora, dime lo que pienses, jaja.

DaphneGreeengrass: Muchas gracias porque estén entre tus favoritos. Nunca será Hermione, lamento si te desilusiono pero es una pareja que no me agrada a mí. Jaja por ahí. Gracias.

Muchas Gracias.


	4. 4: Caja de Sorpresas

¡Hola! Antes que todo quisiera que escucharan algunas canciones que me parecen que van con el personaje de Ginny, y para que la entiendan tal vez mejor. Cuando las escuche pienso en esta historia (jajaja) y de cómo Ginny lo está pasando. ¡Así que vayan a Youtube y busquen los videos y escuchen las canciones.

The Nicest Thing – Kate Nash

Se te olvido – Kalimba

Breathe Me (Respirame) - Sia

**Capítulo 4**** – Caja de Sorpresas.**

_- Ya llegue – Dijo cerrando la puerta de La Madriguera. _

_- Hija – Dijo Molly yendo a su encuentro - ¿Por qué no viniste a almorzar?_

_- Hola Hermione – Dijo Ginny._

_Ella le sonrió de vuelta. _

_- Fui a almorzar con Harry – Dijo muy sonriente. _

_- Que bueno hija – Dijo Molly sonriendo afablemente. _

_Hermione se sentó cerca de Ginny. _

_- Aunque se demoro en salir – Dijo Ginny sonriendo – Estuve conversando con Hannah. _

_- ¿Hannah? – Pregunto Molly curiosa. _

_- La asistente de Harry – Dijo Ginny estirándose – Estuvimos conversando largo y tendido. _

_- ¿Te dijo algo? – Pregunto Hermione._

_- ¿Sobre? – Pregunto Ginny sin entender. _

_Hermione la miro fijamente. _

_- ¿Hermione te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Ginny pasando una mano delante de ella. _

_- Si – Dijo reaccionando y dejando de mirar a Ginny – No es nada. _

_- Estás rara – Dijo Ginny mirándola de reojo – Estuvimos hablando sobre Harry, ella también se ha dado cuenta de algunas de sus manías – Dijo riendo. _

_- ¿Es una buena chica? – Pregunto Molly. _

_- Podría considerarla hasta mi amiga – Dijo Ginny – Es muy amable._

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG End Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

- ¿Tu madre no te apoyo? – Pregunto Draco incrédulo pasándole una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Asumió que fue mi culpa – Dijo Ginny mirando distraída a la botella.

- Tu familia es rara, Weasley – Dijo Draco moviendo la botella – Incluso la mía me respalda.

Ginny se levanto de hombros.

- ¿Está mujer quién es? – Pregunto Draco con desinterés.

- La asistente de Harry – Dijo Ginny incómoda.

- Eso es bajo Weasley – Dijo sonriendo burlonamente – Muy bajo… - Dijo Draco - ¿La hizo novia oficial?

- Si – Dijo Ginny – Después de unas semanas.

Draco se rió a carcajadas.

- ¿Sabes qué fue peor? – Dijo Ginny después de beber.

- No tengo idea – Dijo Draco – Sorpréndeme.

- Ellos se burlaban de mí – Dijo Ginny – Ella me preguntaba sobre mi relación con Harry, me trataba amablemente. ¡Incluso me decía la bonita pareja que hacíamos!

Draco la observaba en silencio.

- ¿Qué les hice yo a ambos? – Pregunto Ginny – No tenían por qué engañarme de ese modo – Ginny se tapo los ojos – Nadie tenía que engañarme así – Susurro.

- Hay gente retorcida en este mundo Weasley, no te sorprendas – Dijo Draco.

- Pensé que me amaba – Dijo Ginny cabizbaja con lágrimas contenidas – Pensé que íbamos a formar una familia juntos.

Draco la miro con una mueca de asco.

- No puedes haber pensado en todo eso – Espeto Draco.

- Viviríamos en una casa pequeña cerca de un lago – Dijo Ginny sin mirarlo.

- Siempre pensando en pequeño Weasley – Se mofo Draco.

- Tendríamos tres hijos – Dijo Ginny con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla – Nuestra hija se llamaría Lily – Dijo mirando a Draco.

- ¿Lily? – Pregunto Draco.

- Así se llamaba la mamá de Harry – Dijo Ginny.

Draco la observo brevemente.

- Lo estás convirtiendo en algo vomitivo – Dijo Draco – Demasiado meloso. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en todo eso?

- Yo estaba preparada – Dijo Ginny abrazando sus rodillas – Quería una vida junto a él.

- No creo que nadie esté preparado para eso – Dijo Draco bebiendo de la botella - ¿Qué estabas dispuesta a hacer por ese?

- Iba a dejar mi trabajo por él – Dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Pregunto Draco – Pensé que te gustaba tu trabajo.

- Amo mi trabajo – Rectifico Ginny – Pero a mi madre no le agradaba ni a Harry porque siempre las exposiciones son de noche.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Pregunto Draco sin entenderlo.

- No podría estar en casa temprano para esperar que Harry llegue del trabajo – Dijo Ginny.

- Sigo sin ver el punto de dejar tu trabajo – Dijo Draco.

- No tendría la cena lista a las cinco de la tarde – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Sabes que ya no vivimos en los 50's, cierto? – Pregunto Draco con cierta ironía – Además tú no sabes cocinar.

- Otro error que mi madre no me perdona – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Cuántos errores puedes tener para que tu madre te trate así? – Pregunto Draco con una mueca de asco.

- Todo en mí está mal – Dijo Ginny segura de ello – Todo – Lo volvió a repetir - Ella tenía un prototipo de hija, una que sepa cocinar, que cuide de la casa mientras que su esposo fuera a trabajar, que le encante arreglarse y verse bonita para su esposo.

- Eso es bastante patético – Dijo Draco haciendo una mueca con su rostro - ¿Tu desarrollo personal?

Ginny se levanto de hombros.

- Yo quise una carrera – Dijo Ginny – Ser independiente, eso a Harry tampoco le gustaba mucho.

- ¿Potter te quería mantener encerrada en casa? – Pregunto Draco en mofa - ¿Querías ser una prisionera?

- No lo había visto de esa forma – Dijo en forma distraída – Bueno, le iba a decir que lo iba a dejar por él y para tener una familia juntos.

- ¿En serio ibas a dejar todo por ese? – Dijo Draco incrédulo.

- Si – Confeso Ginny.

- ¿Qué tiene de espectacular? – Pregunto Draco como si en ello no hubiera lógica alguna.

Ginny se quedo callada.

- ¿Tus hermanos no hicieron nada? – Pregunto Draco - ¿Tus padres?

- Ellos no saben lo que Harry me hizo – Dijo Ginny – Bueno... No todos… Eso creo.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Pregunto Draco sentándose en la silla reclinable - ¿Por qué no lo sabrían? ¿No les dijiste?

- ¡¿Cómo les iba a decir que Harry me hizo algo así?! – Dijo Ginny - ¿Cómo iba a destruir la idea que mi mamá tiene de Harry?

- Weasley – Dijo Draco – Lo mínimo que se merece ese cara rajada es una golpiza.

Draco la miro severamente.

- Qué poco inteligente, Weasley – Dijo Draco moviendo la cabeza irritado.

- ¡¿Cómo le iba a decir eso a mi familia?! – Dijo Ginny - ¿Cómo? – Dijo al borde del llanto – Además, todos los demás lo deben de saber.

- Weasley – Dijo Draco.

Estaba sentado con los codos apoyado en sus rodillas, juntando sus manos.

- No te han enseñado que siempre: primero eres tú – Dijo Draco moviendo sus dedos – Segundo, tú; tercero, tú, y al último los demás.

- Egoísta – Dijo Ginny limpiándose las lágrimas.

- No Weasley – Exclamo Draco – Es la forma para que no te hagan daño, ¿Tú crees que ellos piensan en ti primero?

Ginny se quedo callada.

- La sangre sucia y la comadreja de tu hermano lo hubieran matado – Bufo Draco.

- Ellos lo sabían – Dijo Ginny.

Draco ahora tenía los ojos más abiertos.

- Lo sabían antes de que yo me enterara – Dijo Ginny – Antes de que todos lo supieran.

- ¿No hicieron nada? – Dijo Draco - ¿Ni siquiera te avisaron?

- No – Dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.

- Y se supone que los Gryffindor son leales a sus amigos – Dijo Draco.

- Lo fueron – Dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

- Weasley – Dijo otra vez irritado por la actitud de ella - ¿Piensas defenderlos?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- ¿A eso llamas amigos? – Pregunto Draco mirándola impresionado.

- Pero no me eligieron a mi – Concluyo ella con una profunda tristeza.

Draco en ese momento lo único que sintió fue pena. Pena por ver a esa joven pelirroja derrotada, desilusionada de la vida. Sola porque ni siquiera tenía el respaldo de su familia ni amigos que eran desde la infancia.

- ¿Era de esperarse, verdad? – Pregunto Ginny – Ellos son el trío dorado, derrotaron al Señor Tenebroso juntos; no soy nada junto a ellos.

- Es tu hermano – Dijo Draco - ¿Les sigues hablando?

- No – Negó con la cabeza – Hace seis meses que no sé nada de ellos, no quiero saber nada de nadie.

- Algo bueno dentro de todo – Dijo Draco – Debes de enfrentarlos en algún momento.

Ginny se quedo callada y suspiro.

- No puedo confiar en ellos, nunca más – Dijo Ginny – También era mi mejor amiga – Dijo Ginny arreglándose uno de los mechones.

- Eres una caja de sorpresas, Weasley – Dijo Draco levantando la botella de cerveza de mantequilla – Falta el suicidio en tu lista de sorpresas.

Ginny trata de esbozar una sonrisa. Empieza a remangarse una de las mangas de la polera que llevaba encima. Draco se acerca a ella, ve una pequeña cicatriz en su muñeca, la mira estupefacto.

- Ocurrió hace seis meses – Dijo Ginny tocándose la cicatriz – Charlie me encontró.

- ¿Charlie? – Pregunto Draco aun mirando preocupado hacia la muñeca de ella.

- Mi hermano – Aclaro Ginny – Me llevo al hospital.

- ¿Tus padres saben de esto? – Pregunto Draco.

- No lo saben – Dijo Ginny volviendo a taparlo – Creen que fue un accidente con alguno de los artefactos de los gemelos.

- Muchas mentiras, Weasley – Dijo Draco.

- Charlie sabe la verdad – Dijo Ginny – Va poco a visitar a mamá.

Draco volvió a su sitio.

- Todo por una vida obsesionada con San Potter – Dijo Draco – Aunque resulto ser todo un desgraciado.

- ¡No es toda una vida! – Se quejo Ginny.

- Lo suficiente para que hagas ese tipo de locuras – Dijo Draco señalándola - ¿No me digas que de pequeña tenías un altar escondido en tu dormitorio con imágenes de Potter?

Ginny rió.

- No llegue a ese extremo – Se defendió Ginny.

- Pero si le escribiste una carta por San Valentín – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Te acuerdas de ello? – Pregunto Ginny escondiendo una sonrisa.

- No estaba presente – Aclaro Draco – Pero me lo contaron.

- ¡Qué vergüenza! – Dijo Ginny cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

- Fue bastante patético según los comentarios que escuche – Dijo Draco – Aunque…

Draco miro hacia el techo, tratando de recordar algo.

- Lo más patético fue cuando defendiste a Potter de mi padre – Dijo Draco.

- ¿Cómo te puedes acordar de ello? – Pregunto Ginny mirándolo.

- Recuerdo detalles, Weasley – Dijo Draco – Tenias la nariz sucia por viajar por la Red Flu. Es la primera imagen tuya que tengo.

Ginny lo miro fijamente, sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo te puedes acordar de la primera vez que me viste? – Pregunto Ginny mirándolo.

- Difícil de olvidar esa imagen – Dijo Draco pensativo – Nariz sucia, ropa muy peculiar – Dijo mirando de reojo a Ginny – Una mirada asesina dirigida a mi padre – Dijo soltando una carcajada – Créeme, no se ve todos los días.

Ginny sonrió y jugo un poco con la botella que tenía en manos. Draco solo hizo un sonido con su boca, un chasquido, y siguió tomando.

- Lo tuyo es un amor platónico, Weasley – Dijo Draco.

- ¿Lo de Harry? – Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

- Es una teoría posible – Dijo Draco.

- No entiendo – Dijo Ginny.

- Te enamoraste del concepto – Dijo Draco – "El niño que vivió" Es algo llamativo para algunos.

- No creo que fuera por eso – Refuto Ginny.

- ¿Desde qué edad te acuerdas que estabas enamorada de ese cara rajada? – Pregunto Draco mirándola.

Ginny se llevo un dedo a la barbilla.

- Ocho años – Dijo Ginny – Pero después cuando lo conocí, diez años, creció el sentimiento.

- Es deslumbramiento – Dijo Draco - ¿Cómo a esa edad podrías profesar un amor profundo por alguien como ese?

- Es difícil de explicar – Dijo Ginny.

- Es difícil de explicar porque no existe explicación alguna – Rectifico Draco.

- Te enamoras – Dijo Ginny simplemente.

- Yo también me enamore cuando tenía cinco años – Dijo Draco – De mi tutora.

Ginny lo miro reprobatoriamente.

- Es distinto – Dijo Ginny – Ella era muy mayor para ti, ¿Verdad?

- Era muy guapa – Dijo Draco – Te enamoras del concepto no de la persona, sigo insistiendo.

- Ella no te hubiera hecho caso – Dijo Ginny – Incluso ahora.

- Créeme que si – Dijo Draco asintiendo levemente con la cabeza – Una mujer de unos cincuenta años que se le acerque alguien de mi edad – Se señalo – Diciéndole que se enamoro de ella – Bufo - ¿Cómo me va a rechazar?

Ginny rió.

- Eres increíble – Dijo Ginny.

- Ya vas cayendo en cuenta de ello – Dijo Draco moviendo la botella y sonriendo de lado.

- Arrogante – Dijo Ginny recostándose un poco.

- ¿Quisieras que no lo fuera? – Pregunto Draco.

- La verdad… No – Dijo Ginny sonriendo levemente – Está en tu esencia serlo.

Miraron ambos por los ventanales, estaba amaneciendo.

- La mejor hora del día – Dijeron ambos a la vez.

Se miraron a los ojos luego de ello.

- Tenemos algo en común – Murmuro Ginny – Una Weasley y un Malfoy.

Draco simplemente le sonrió. Luego de ello se quedo pensativo.

- ¿En qué tanto piensas? – Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

- Mencionaste que además de tus hermanos, alguien más lo sabía – Dijo Draco pensativo.

A Ginny se le ensombreció el rostro.

- ¿Quiénes más? – Pregunto Draco curioso y con la botella en mano.

- Se enteraron en la fiesta de Neville – Dijo Ginny triste – Fueron muchas personas que yo conocía, que consideraba mis amigos.

Draco observo cómo hablar de ello le afectaba tanto. Se limpió las lágrimas con el puño de la chaqueta.

- Mark y Calypso me lo dijeron – Dijo Ginny suspirando y mirando a otro lado.

- ¿Mark? – Pregunto Draco.

- Hermano de Calypso – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Cómo ellos se enteraron? – Pregunto Draco al no ver relación alguna entre ellos.

- Mark es o no sé amigo de Neville – Dijo Ginny otra vez sollozando.

Draco la observo en mal estado.

- Tienes que superarlo en algún momento – Dijo Draco preocupado, pero tratando de no sonar así.

- Todavía no puedo – Dijo sollozando.

Quería cambiar de tema para no verla sufrir de ese modo.

- ¿Qué hacías en Francia borracha? – Pregunto Draco.

- Idea de Calypso – Dijo Ginny después de calmarse un poco – Además duele menos así.

- Además de masoquista ¿Eres alcohólica también? – Pregunto Draco.

- No lo soy – Dijo Ginny – Hace mucho que no lo hacía – Dijo Ginny suspirando – Te olvidas que duele adentro – Dijo Ginny tocándose el pecho – No soy alcohólica. Preferí sumergirme en el trabajo, de esa manera no te queda tiempo para pensar ni sentirte sola.

- Interesante visión – Dijo Draco - ¿Calypso conoció a Potter?

- Si – Dijo Ginny – No le cayó muy buen desde el inicio, según ella, él no respetaba mis ideas. Luego de todo lo ocurrido de mi accidente me fui a vivir con ella y sus padres.

- ¿Viviste con Georgia Everard? – Pregunto Draco sorprendido.

- Es como una segunda madre para mí – Dijo Ginny – Me han ayudado bastante. Hablando de ella – Dijo Ginny irguiéndose – Tenemos que ir a almorzar un día con ella.

- ¿Tengo? – Pregunto Draco.

- Tenemos que ir a verla, debe ya de saber todo esto del matrimonio – Dijo Ginny – No quisiera mentirle.

- ¿Pero si a tus padres? – Pregunto Draco.

- Eso puede esperar, no saben mucho de mi desde hace seis meses – Dijo Ginny mirando hacia la pared – De todos modos no se lo van a tomar bien, ¿Los tuyos?

- Están de viaje – Dijo Draco – Por el momento estamos a salvo.

Ginny rió.

- ¿Todavía lo sigues amando? – Pregunto Draco.

El semblante de Ginny cambio.

- Porque hoy ni podías quedarte cerca de ellos en el restaurante – Dijo Draco.

- Duele – Dijo Ginny – Son ocho meses, pero parece como si hubiera sido ayer.

- Tienes que mostrarte fuerte, Weasley – Dijo Draco – Tiene que aprender a valorarte y no lo va a hacer si te sigues comportándote de esa forma – Dijo señalándola.

- Es difícil – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Cómo le va a sentar que estés casada con su mayor enemigo? – Pregunto Draco con una sonrisa siniestra.

Ginny lo miro perpleja por unos segundos.

- Eres cruel – Dijo Ginny sonriendo ligeramente.

- Este matrimonio te conviene ahora más a ti – Dijo Draco.

- ¿Tu qué ganaras con ello? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Que mi madre no me siga presentando a las hijas de sus amigas – Dijo Draco – Me cansé de ello.

- ¿De las mujeres? – Pregunto Ginny divertida.

- Muy graciosa, Weasley – Dijo Draco mirándola severamente – Me cansé que me busquen una esposa y quieran dirigir mi vida.

-¿Vamos a ser amigos, ahora? – Pregunto Ginny mirándolo.

- No nos llevamos mal – Dijo Draco – Ambos disfrutamos de hacer maldades, el uno al otro.

- Es divertido – Dijo Ginny sonriente.

- Tienes bastante potencial, Weasley – Dijo Draco – La miel, la pintura, los gnomos.

- ¿Gnomos? – Pregunto Ginny.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Se escuchaba por el pasillo, el sonido de los tacos de Ginny.

- Buenas tardes – Dijo Ginny apresurada – Vengo por Draco Malfoy.

- Un momento – Dijo la joven enfermera que la atendió – Por favor.

Reviso entre sus papeles.

- Vaya por este pasillo – Señalo hacia su derecha – La segunda puerta. El señor Malfoy se encuentra ahí, esperando al doctor.

Ginny camino a toda prisa, la puerta se encontraba abierta.

- Disculpe – Dijo Ginny tocando la puerta.

Draco estaba echado en la camilla con los ojos cerrados, con un brazo acomodado debajo de su cabeza.

- No está el doctor, Weasley – Dijo Draco aun con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Cómo sabes qué soy yo? – Pregunto Ginny ingresando.

- Tu perfume es muy fuerte – Dijo Draco - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me llamaron de aquí – Dijo Ginny – Mi ESPOSO tuvo un accidente – Dijo remarcando la palabra y elevando las manos - ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- El brazo lo tengo fracturado en tres y me golpee la cabeza – Dijo Draco tranquilo.

- ¿Cómo te ocurrió todo ello? – Pregunto Ginny con una mueca de dolor.

- Blaise – Solamente dijo Draco.

- ¿Te peleaste con él? – Pregunto Ginny.

- No – Dijo Draco mirándola solo con un ojo – Me ataco de improviso y me golpee contra la pared.

- ¡No mientas! – Se quejo Blaise ingresando a la habitación.

Llevaba dos cafés en mano.

- Hola, Ginevra – Dijo Blaise, dándole un beso en la mejilla y entregándole uno de los cafés – No lo ataque.

- Eso era mío – Dijo Draco mirando al café que Ginny tenía en manos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto curiosa.

- Está probando algo que un cliente me envió… - Comenzó a decir Blaise.

- Sin leer las instrucciones – Se quejo Draco.

- Te lo voy a prestar – Dijo Blaise a Ginny, sin prestar atención a Draco – Ahora sé cómo funciona.

- ¿Podrías haberlo descubierto antes de usarlo contra mí? – Dijo Draco ácidamente.

- Buenas tardes… Señor Malfoy – Dijo un médico mirando hacia el historial – Tiene un brazo roto y golpe en la cabeza.

- Exactamente – Dijo Draco.

- ¿Ustedes son? – Pregunto el doctor mirando a ambos.

- El atacante – Dijo Draco señalando a Blaise.

- Y amigo – Dijo sonriendo temeroso.

- ¿Usted? – Pregunto mirando a Ginny.

- La esposa – Dijo Ginny.

- Señora… - Dijo el doctor.

- Oh, no me diga señora – Dijo Ginny moviendo sus manos en forma de negación - ¡Suena atroz!

El doctor la miro extrañado, Draco sonrió de lado.

- Ya he mandado a que vean la contusión de su esposo en la cabeza – Dijo el doctor – La enfermera traerá unas pociones para sanar el brazo.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny.

- La primera se la vamos a suministrar aquí – Dijo el doctor – Pero las otras dos, debe de asegurarse de que las tome.

- Oh – Dijo Ginny cruzando los brazos.

- Posiblemente le daremos cuatro días de descanso – Dijo el doctor – El dolor suele ser fuerte cuando se suministra las pociones y se ha estado quejando de dolor de cabeza.

Ginny lo miro reprobatoriamente a Draco.

- ¿La poción es una vez por día? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Si – Dijo el doctor revisando el historial de Draco – Aquí llega.

Una enferma llego con tres recipientes.

- Estos se lleva – Dijo entregándole a Ginny dos recipientes.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny cogiéndolos con cuidado y guardándolos en su bolso cuando casi se le resbala una de las manos.

- Tome esto – Dijo el doctor – Y se queda descansando dos horas, luego podrá irse a su casa.

Draco miro con desdén a la botella, la ingirió muy rápido y se recostó en la camilla.

- En dos horas vuelvo – Dijo el doctor.

Draco hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Duele mucho? – Pregunto Ginny ligeramente preocupada.

- ¿Tu qué crees? – Pregunto Draco sin mirarla.

- Qué te encanta fingir – Dijo Ginny pestañeando un poco más.

- ¡No finjo! – Dijo Draco.

Al paso de dos horas, ambos ya estaban en casa, Blaise había regresado a la oficina después de ayudar a Draco a que llegará a su dormitorio.

- ¿Sigues mareado? – Pregunto Ginny mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de Draco.

- Un poco – Dijo con los ojos cerrados - ¿Preocupado por mí, Weasley?

- Tengo que ir a la galería – Dijo Ginny rebuscando en su bolso - ¿Podrías quedarte solo un par de horas? – Pregunto dudosa.

- Siempre he estado solo Weasley – Dijo Draco ligeramente resentido – No voy a morir por ello.

- Regresaré lo más rápido que pueda – Dijo Ginny.

Se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente.

- No mueras mientras no esté presente – Dijo Ginny.

- Haré el intento – Dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Ginny fue rápido hacia la galería, tenían una exposición pronto y necesitaban revisar los últimos detalles. Estuvo fuera solo un par de horas de ahí fue al departamento.

- ¿Draco? – Dijo tocando la puerta del dormitorio de él.

Asomo la cabeza, encontrándolo dormido.

- Tonto hurón – Dijo Ginny acercándose – Al menos sigue con vida.

Encontró algo diferente, estaba sudando y se encontraba algo agitado.

- Merlín – Dijo Ginny - ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Dijo dando algunas vueltas.

- ¡Botiquín! – Dijo Ginny saliendo en dirección a su dormitorio.

Cuando regreso, lo apoyo en la cama y busco entre los frascos cuál era la poción para bajar la fiebre.

- ¿Qué dice aquí? – Dijo Ginny tratando de apurarse – Necesito los lentes.

Leyó con cautela. Luego tocó el hombro de Draco.

- Malfoy – Dijo Ginny sacudiéndolo un poco.

Escuchó solo un gemido de dolor.

- Vamos… - Dijo sacudiéndolo – Malfoy – Dijo más fuerte.

- ¿Qué quieres Weasley? – Dijo agitado e irritado.

- Bebe esto – Ordeno ella.

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Draco entrecerrando los ojos con dificultad.

- Para la fiebre – Dijo Ginny – Tómalo de una vez.

Se acerco a un más hacia él. Draco lo miro con desconfianza.

- No me vas a envenenar – Dijo Draco sin querer tomar.

- ¡Qué necio! – Dijo irritada – Bébelo – Se lo extendió una vez más – Encontraré alguna forma para que lo tomes y no te va a agradar – Dijo agresiva.

Draco cogió la botella de mala gana y se lo tomo.

- ¿Feliz? – Pregunto enojado.

- Ni un poco – Dijo Ginny dejando el frasco en la mesita de noche.

Salió del dormitorio, Draco siguió tratando de dormir. Fue en vano, Ginny regreso con una revista y su bolso en manos.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Draco mirándola.

- En media hora tengo que revisar que ya no tengas fiebre – Dijo Ginny.

Ella camino alrededor de la cama, y se sentó al costado de Draco, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? – Pregunto Draco girando para verla.

- Si – Dijo Ginny mientras se armaba un moño con su cabello – Si me quedo en mi dormitorio es probable que me quede dormida y no vuelva.

Se coloco unos lentes con marco morado y empezó a hojear la revista que tenía en manos.

- ¿Usas lentes? – Pregunto Draco sin poder creerlo.

- Solo para leer – Dijo Ginny.

- Eso es muy curioso, Weasley – Dijo Draco – No pensé que supieras leer – Dijo Draco al final con una sonrisa.

- Insoportable – Dijo Ginny rodando los ojos - ¿Podrías dejar de hablar?

- Weasley… - Comenzó a decir Draco.

- ¡Tienes que descansar! – Dijo Ginny cerrando de golpe la revista – En serio – Lo miro sulfurada – Si no descansas, te voy a noquear.

- Qué agresiva, Weasley – Dijo Draco.

- Descansa para que surta efecto la medicina – Pidió ella – Tiene que bajar la fiebre.

- No se te olvido un detalle – Dijo Draco sonriendo burlonamente.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto algo asustada.

- Tomarme la temperatura – Dijo Draco como si fuera algo evidente.

- ¡Merlín! – Dijo Ginny golpeando su cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama – Hice lo mejor que pude – Dijo levantándose de hombros – Ahora duerme.

Ginny le reviso la temperatura de vez en cuando con el termómetro a su lado. Seguía revisando las revistas y algunos pergaminos del trabajo hasta que se quedo dormida.

A las siete de la mañana.

- Me quede dormida – Dijo Ginny girando un poco.

Se sentó quitándose los lentes y arreglándose el cabello un poco.

- ¿Cómo estará el enfermo? – Murmuro Ginny.

Draco estaba dormido boca arriba con el cabello desordenado.

- No se ve nada mal – Dijo Ginny levantándose de la cama – Indefenso – Dijo riendo bajo.

Camino hasta estar cerca de él, toco su frente y mejillas.

- Creo que no tiene nada de fiebre – Dijo estirándose – Iré a tomar una ducha.

Camino hacia la puerta.

- Weasley – Dijeron detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora Mafoy? – Dijo Ginny volteando para verlo.

Lo que encontró fue que Draco seguía dormido profundamente.

- Qué raro – Dijo Ginny acercándose otra vez.

- Weasley – Dijo Draco.

Ginny descubrió que Draco hablo dormido y lo curioso fue que dijera su nombre. Ginny salió del dormitorio sonriente.

- Una pequeña travesura – Dijo Ginny cogiendo de su bolso el maquillaje.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Pasaron tres días desde el incidente de la fiebre. Draco se encontraba aburrido en el departamento, Ginny le había comunicado que no iba a regresar hasta muy entrada la noche debido a que inauguraban una exposición. Reviso por enésima vez la revista.

- Esto es aburrido – Dijo lanzándola hacia la mesita central.

- Lo sé – Dijeron Blaise y Nott.

Blaise se encontraba revisando también una de las revistas, mientras que Nott el diario.

- Se hace extrañar Ginevra – Dijo Blaise dejando la revista de lado.

- ¿Hablas de la Weasley? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Conoces otra Ginevra? – Pregunto Blaise haciendo una mueca.

- No creo – Dijo Nott – Esto se está tornando aburrido – Dijo serio.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Espeto Draco.

- Ella es entretenida – Dijo Blaise con las manos en su nuca – Demasiado graciosa.

- ¿Cómo te sacaste todo ese maquillaje? – Pregunto con un dejo de burla Nott.

Draco lo asesino con la mirada.

- Te veías muy guapa – Dijo riendo Blaise - ¿Por qué no nos dejas venir más seguido al departamento?

- No me agradan las visitas de mal gusto – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa hacia Blaise.

- ¿Te ha cuidado estos días, no? – Pregunto Nott.

- Y siguen vivos – Dijo Blaise – Toda una sorpresa.

Draco se alejo de ellos y fue a mirar su correspondencia.

Reviso la correspondencia. Encontró entre las cartas una que era de la galería de Ginevra al no tener remitente ni el nombre de a quién iba dirigido, la abrió.

- ¿Quieren salir? – Pregunto Draco con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿A dónde? – Pregunto Nott mirándolo con recelo.

- A sorprender a la Weasley – Dijo Draco.

Cada uno fue a bañarse y a cambiarse, llegaron otra vez a la casa de Draco a las ocho de la noche, y salieron hacia la inauguración que se estaba llevando a cabo en la galería de Calypso y Ginny.

- ¿Buscamos a tu esposa? – Pregunto Nott en tono monótono.

- No – Dijo Draco arrugando el ceño.

- ¿Vamos a conocer primero? – Pregunto Blaise un poco emocionado.

Al ingresar entregan la tarjeta y se refunden entre las personas que habían asistido.

- ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? – Pregunto Calypso mirándolos muy extrañada.

- Invitación – Dijo Draco levantando una parte de la tarjeta.

- Gins no me dijo que iban a venir – Dijo Calypso aun extrañada.

- Es una sorpresa – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

Calypso simplemente rió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Viniste con tus amigos – Dijo Calypso.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa seductora.

- Bien – Dijo Calypso asintiendo con la cabeza - … - Lo miro entrecerrando los ojos tratando de acordarse del nombre de él.

- Blaise – Dijo con el rostro algo desencajado.

Nott trato de disimular la risa con una tos fingida. Draco miraba alrededor.

- Theo – Dijo Calypso – No te había visto.

- Calypso – Dijo Nott respondiendo el saludo.

- ¿Quieren ir a tomar algo? – Pregunto Calypso.

- ¿Venden bebidas? – Pregunto bajando la voz Blaise.

- No – Dijo negando con la cabeza – Creo que el mesero se va a demorar mucho hasta llegar aquí. Vamos a la parte de atrás – Dijo también bajando la voz.

- Acepto – Dijeron ambos a la vez.

- ¿Malfoy? – Pregunto Calypso.

- Paso – Dijo Draco – Voy por allá.

- Nos vemos luego – Dijo Calypso.

Draco fue observando cada una de las fotografías, eran muy interesantes para su opinión. Llamo su atención una exposición en otra de las habitaciones, la iluminación era distinta, baja, y le transmitió calidez y tranquilidad. No dudo en ir hacia allá, se topo con uno de los meseros y cogió una de las copas.

Se quedo atónito cuando descubrió la exposición de esa sala. Las fotografías eran de la Weasley. Eran muy hermosas y en distintas poses. Se quedo admirando una de ellas en especial, donde salía con el cabello suelto y sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos.

- ¿Le gusta? – Pregunto un joven que se encontraba al costado de Draco.

Voltea mirarlo sorprendido, no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado absorto observando la fotografía.

- Son interesantes – Dijo Draco antes de beber de su copa.

- Es una bella mujer – Dijo el joven.

- ¿Son sus fotografías? – Pregunto Draco un poco más interesado.

- Si – Dijo sonriendo.

Draco observo como el joven observaba las fotografías, pero aun más a ella, parecía fascinado.

- ¿Hace cuánto las tomaste? – Pregunto Draco cuando termino su bebida.

- Casi un año – Dijo ensombreciéndosele un poco el rostro – Ha cambiado tanto – Murmuro.

- ¿La conoce personalmente? – Pregunto Draco.

- Si – Dijo volviendo a sonreír – Es muy especial – Siguió admirando las fotografías.

- ¿Cómo es ella? – Pregunto tratando de sonar lo más desinteresado posible.

- Estupenda – Dijo el joven – Bella por dentro y fuera, debe de conocerla – Dijo entusiasmado.

Miro con cierto brillo en los ojos a las fotografías.

- Es una mujer admirable – Dijo muy ilusionado – Es muy graciosa, encantadora, talentosa,…

Luego suspiro.

- Ahora parece más muerta que viva – Dijo perdido en sus pensamientos – Pero yo sé que puedo sanarla, haré que sonría otra vez.

- ¿Cuál es el valor de estas fotografías? – Pregunto Draco bastante incómodo con el último comentario.

- No tienen precio posible – Dijo el joven – No las podrías vender por nada, ¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo! – Dijo con las manos levantadas.

- Estoy interesado en comprarlas – Insistió Draco.

El joven estaba por responder.

- Filip – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos voltearon a ver de quién se trataba. Era Ginny, quien tenía el cabello arreglado en un moño, y con un vestido a la altura de la rodilla color negro, y con cuello hartler. Se veía muy hermosa.

- Te he estado buscando… - Dijo un poco exasperada - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Pregunto Ginny mirando confundida a Draco.

- ¿Se conocen? – Pregunto Filip con la voz que le temblaba.

- Si – Dijo Ginny, sacudió un poco la cabeza.

- Es mi esposa – Dijo Draco pasando un brazo por la espalda de ella, con una sonrisa altanera.

Draco sabía ahora de quien se trataba, era uno de los fotógrafos de los cuales Ginny hablaba bastante.

- Si – Dijo Ginny aun extrañada por la forma de actuar de Draco.

Filip no sabía donde ocultarse, les sonrió muy temeroso.

- Yo no lo sabía – Dijo Filip llevándose una mano a la nuca.

- No tenías porque saberlo – Dijo Draco altanero.

- Malfoy – Dijo Ginny dándole un codazo.

Filip los miro fijamente al verlos tan juntos.

- Te presento – Dijo Ginny – Draco Malfoy. Filip Tattler, fotográfo amigo mío – Ginny giro a ver a Filip – Malfoy y yo somos esposos – Dijo Ginny moviendo las manos.

- Le dije que me vendiera estás fotografías tuyas, querida – Dijo Draco remarcando la última palabra – Parece que tu amigo no está dispuesto, pero ahora que sabe que eres MI esposa.

- Ginny, tu sabes – Dijo Filip.

Draco lo miro con desconfianza.

- Tampoco me ha querido vender una a mí – Se quejo Ginny haciendo un puchero – Es su colección personal y no hay precio – Dijo Ginny mirando a Draco – Eso me dijo a mí. Qué vergüenza – Dijo Ginny tapándose el rostro - ¿Por qué tenías que exponerlas?

- Porque eres hermosa – Dijo Filip sonriendo – Mereces este tipo de trato y más.

- No exageres – Dijo Ginny sonrojada.

Draco apretó el abrazo y miro con desconfianza a Filip.

- Si me disculpan – Dijo retirándose.

- Ve con Marco – Le dijo Ginny – Te tiene una sorpresa.

Ambos se quedaron solos.

- ¿Cómo llegaste? – Le pregunto Ginny.

- Una invitación – Dijo Draco tomando una de las copas - ¿No me ibas a invitar? – Pregunto con cierto resentimiento.

- Estás enfermo – Objeto Ginny - ¿Puedes tomar alcohol? – Pregunto señalando a la copa.

- No me invitaste – Dijo Draco fingiendo resentimiento.

Ginny levanto las manos y torció la boca.

- Lo siento – Dijo después de estar callada brevemente - ¿Contento?

- Si estuvieras de rodillas… - Comenzó a decir Draco.

- ¡Ni en sueños! – Dijo Ginny.

- Draco, ¿No sabía que venías? – Dijo Clarice.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Espeto Draco.

- Me invito – Dijo Clarice como si fuera obvio.

Draco miro severamente a Ginny.

- Te invito a otra – Dijo Ginny divertida por el gesto de indignación de Draco - ¿Aceptas?

- Lo voy a pensar – Dijo Draco.

Ginny le sonrió divertida.

- No sabía que eras también modelo – Dijo Clarice apreciando la exposición.

- No lo soy – Dijo Ginny apenada – Fue algo espontáneo, no pensé que fuera a exponerlo hoy.

- Son muy buenas – Dijo Clarice – Deberías ser modelo.

- Gracias supongo – Dijo Ginny mirando de reojo a Draco – Pero no sirvo para esto – Dijo en un susurro.

- … Aun cuando tengas un ojo caído – Dijo Draco en burla.

- Idiota – Dijo Ginny golpeándolo un poco.

- Hablando de modelos – Dijo Clarice parpadeando demás – Te voy a presentar a mi primo.

- ¿Está aquí? – Pregunto Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Si – Dijo Clarice sonriendo amistosamente – Ven. Tú también si quieres puedes seguirnos – Dijo Clarice mirando de reojo a Draco.

- Gracias por la invitación – Dijo Draco en sarcasmo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Caminaron riendo ambas.

- Ahora te alcanzo – Le dijo Clarice a Ginny.

- Ok – Dijo – Te espero cerca de la sala roja.

Ginny camino junto a Draco.

- No te enojes conmigo – Dijo Ginny mirándolo suplicante – No pensé que querrías venir a este tipo de cosas.

- Tengo que parecer interesado – Dijo Draco con las manos en los bolsillos – Si vamos a aparentar un matrimonio feliz.

Draco la agarro de la mano y le sonrió seductoramente.

- Tu arma de seducción no funcionará conmigo – Dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué tan segura? – Dijo Draco acercando su rostro peligrosamente hacia ella.

- No eres mi tipo – Dijo Ginny rápido y nerviosa por la proximidad de él.

- ¿Segura? – Pregunto Draco pasando una mano por la mejilla de ella y posándola en el cuello de ella.

Ginny no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¡Ginny! – Dijo acercándose el joven.

- Thomas – Dijo Ginny volteando para verlo – No sabía que estabas por aquí – Dijo completamente sonrojada.

- Qué gusto verte otra vez – Dijo sonriendo exageradamente.

Miro con recelo hacia Draco, quien tenía una mano en la cintura de Ginny.

- Disculpa – Dijo Ginny torpemente por la proximidad de Draco, los sentidos le estaban fallando – Draco Malfoy, mi esposo.

Draco sonrió con altanería.

- ¿Esposo? – Pregunto contrariado.

- Nos casamos hace poco – Dijo Ginny.

Draco estaba aprovechando, ya que la beso en la mejilla.

- Draco Malfoy – Dijo presentándose Draco – No había escuchado hablar de usted.

- Ehh, si… - Dijo con una mano en la nuca – Thomas Effo. ¿Hace cuánto se casaron?

- Hace poco – Dijo Ginny apresuradamente.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – Pregunto.

- Fue una ceremonia pequeña – Dijo Draco – Solamente personas importantes para nosotros.

Thomas asintió con la cabeza y se retiro.

- Qué antipático que eres – Se quejo Ginny golpeándolo, pero aun así no dejo de entrelazar su mano con la de él.

- ¿No te pareció divertido? – Pregunto Draco comenzando a caminar.

- No – Negó Ginny – Qué va a pensar de mí.

- Que somos un matrimonio normal – Dijo Draco – Así van a reaccionar nuestras familias.

- Mucho peor – Dijo Ginny sonriendo ligeramente – Ya los puedo visualizar – Dijo moviendo una mano delante de ella.

- Tienes un sentido del humor algo retorcido – Dijo Draco observándola.

Ginny se levanto de hombros.

- ¿Vamos a buscar a Clarice? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Te escolto – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

Ginny no lo pensó dos veces y se fueron juntos a encontrarse con Clarice.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

¿Qué opinan? Ahora ya saben lo que le paso a Ginny, claro todavía faltan algunos detalles, pero ese ocurrió.

Creo que lo peor que se le puede hacer a una persona es derrumbarle un sueño, una ilusión porque es difícil después ponerse de pie y seguir adelante, cuesta pero duele todo ese proceso. Más que Harry y todo el amor que ella tenía… Era la vida que ella esperaba tener junto a Harry, todo lo que ella soñó vivir junto a él, hijos, casa, estar juntos hasta ser muy viejitos, todo ese proyecto de vida le fue arrebatado y no tenía idea de que fuera a suceder así, ahora hay una persona que está en su lugar y obtendrá todo lo que ella soñó. Además de que tiene baja autoestima. No es fácil para ella.

No creo que sean malos Ron y Hermione, pero les toco tomar una decisión demasiado difícil. Harry y Ginny son sus mejores amigos para ella, ¿A quién eliges en un momento crucial? De todas formas a uno terminas dañando solo que no sabes la magnitud de ese dolor. Para Ron, Hermione lo convención de que no dijera nada que Harry tendría mucho más tacto ¿Tu hermana o el amor de tu vida? Es difícil la situación si te pones en el lugar de ambos. Dañaron a la persona que no esperaban, creyeron que todo iba a ser menos doloroso para ella, pero la perdieron ¿Estarías con esas personas que te hicieron daño, sabían que estabas acumulando falsas esperanzas y no te lo dijeron? Fueron varios amigos en común que Harry y Ginny vieron esa situación, y no le dijeron nada… ¿Duele no? Eso explica porque Ginny no habla con nadie de ellos. Que no le hayan dicho nada, es Harry Potter, y muchos lo admiran y respetan, además de no tener el valor de decirle eso a Ginny… creo que es una situación demasiado difícil de decir o hacer. Calypso se lo dice y eso se ve en un Flash Back en unos capítulos.

Espero que escucharan las canciones, la canción de Kate Nash es la que más me gusta porque expresa todo lo que tú quieres ser para esa persona, quieres que se acuerde de la primera imagen que tuvo de ti, que entre todos, te vea a ti, que te conozco a la perfección sin habérselo dicho… Que te ame, que no pueda vivir sin ti… ¿Entienden el sub mensaje? Ella necesita ahora que alguien la valore, la mire a los ojos con fascinación, que la salve de sí misma, que va la canción de Sia, Breathe Me. La canción de Kalimba, es lo que Ginny siente por Harry… ¿Qué hace ella ahora que él no está? ¿Cómo vuelve a respirar?... Si perdió todo.

A veces me da ganas de hablar con todas ustedes, jaja.

El siguiente capítulo tiene un inicio que a mí me gusta, es un flash back pero ahora con Calypso y Ginny, y toda la familia de Calypso ahí. Me encanto escribirlo. De ustedes depende verlo cuanto antes. ¡Ja!

Gracias por su apoyo, quise escribir esto, porque quería que entendieran las circunstancias y porque me gusto escribirlo, es una historia que me gusta bastante porque tiene muchas cosas entremezcladas en lo profundo.

Gracias, una vez más por sus RR, y a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leerlo.

Yuuki Pan: Gracias por tu RR, verlos y que te traiga todos los recuerdos al presente. Debe ser horrible esa sensación de no poder respirar. Draco la cuida, quiere protegerla. Tienes que buscar bien para encontrar a los amigos de Draco, alguien como Clarice, que haya estado en una conversación de hombres (Yo he estado en varias, son tan predecibles) Arte es una carrera increíble, si te animas que bien. Suerte.

Luna de Media Noche: ¡Gracias! Me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo. Jajaja, el subconsciente los traiciona. Tiene que cambiar de ambiente, como hizo, pero necesita gente que la haga olvidar por completo. A Molly le di una personalidad muy especial como una madre muy conservadora y que quiere que la mujer se quede en casa (Molly lo hace) Es algo diferente en eso. Con los demás poco a poco.

Candeee: Si, Draco la quiere. Molly tiene un carácter especial aquí, madre protectora y conservadora, de modales y principios muy marcados, que chocan con Ginny y toda su personalidad. Clarice es graciosa.

Lauri Malfoy: Poco a poco se aclarara poco, ahora sabes todo por lo que ella paso, sueños, desilusión, traición, no la paso bien.

The darkness Princess: Algunos avances han tenido. Se acostumbro de tenerla cerca, le parece alguien interesante, además de que la quiere proteger y cuidar. Lo de Molly lo sé, algo cruel que no debería nadie vivir, que tu propia familia vaya contra ti, En Molly alarge algunas de sus características, conservadora, protectora y busca que sea una perfecta ama de casa, algo que Ginny no pudo ser, y tampoco se mantuvo con Harry. Ya explique arriba lo de Ginny, del sufrimiento… La forma de solucionarlo es que uno se debe de cuenta que lo que hace esta mal y debe de actuar para superarlo… ella necesita eso.

Mitchellle Malfoy: Jaja acertaste lo sabían desde tiempo atrás y no le dijeron, dejaron que se siga alimentando de esperanzas falsas, construyendo un futuro que no iba a ser posible. Muchas gracias. Jajaja… No creo que sean compatibles Clarice y Blaise, ajaja. ¿Lees mis otras historias?

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: Nunca los iba a poner juntos Harry y Hermione, ¡No! Ya sabes algo de lo que paso, ¿Cómo les iba a volver a hablar? Le duele todavía y no está preparada para enfrentarlos, esperemos que un día esté lista para hablarles y decirles todo lo que siente. Ya sabes cómo es Molly aquí, alguien marcada por modales y conductas de su época y espera que todos sean así.

Alyssa L. Malfoy: Gracias, aunque trato que en esta historia no pase de las 18 páginas, es mi limite jaja. Eso del modelo lo saque de una película jajaja, así que ese modelo en teoría existe. Jajaja.

Ukyryo: Muchas gracias, Explique arriba la situación de ellos. No es que no lo sean, me encanta el personaje de Hermione, pero todos cometen errores y Harry… me gusta ponerlo así, ajjaja. Ya actualice la otra, espero tu RR. Nott es el más serio de ellos.

Margara: Se accidento Draco, jajaja. Pero ya llegara ese momento. Trataré de seguirla lo más pronto posible, ya está el capítulo, depende de ustedes. :D

Precious Mina: Todo lo que querías saber ya lo sabes, jjajaa. Calypso detesta a Hermione, porque no tuvo el coraje de decirle la verdad a Ginny, en vez de dejar que se siga ilusionando.

Lynette P. Broderick: La pelirroja siente algo que ella no sabe que lo está haciendo, ese sentimiento está pasando desapercibido. Se le escapo a Draco ese ataque de celos, jaja. Fueron Ron, Hermione, Harry y esa los que Ginny vio. También todo lo que ella paso. Lo de Calypso con el tiempo se aclarara porque no la quieren tanto, aunque por cómo es Molly y cómo es Calypso te puedes ir dando cuenta. Gracias, espero verte pronto!

Gracias a todos ustedes, espero sus Reviews, ya saben qué hacer.

Éxitos.


	5. 5: ¿Cuál prefieres?

**Capítulo 5 – ¿Cuál prefieres?**

_Era un día de tormenta, llovía en grandes cantidades, parecía que la ciudad __se iba a morir ahogada. Estaciono el coche cerca de la puerta, bajo del coche sin importarle el mojarse, fue hacia la puerta del copiloto y la ayudo a bajar. _

_- Todo va a estar bien – Le dijo al oído mientras caminaba junto a ella – Todo va a estar bien – Dijo esta vez tratando de convencerse a sí misma. _

_Empujo la puerta de la casa como pudo. _

_- ¡Mamá! – Grito __muy fuerte - ¡Mamá!_

_Prendió las luces de la segunda planta y bajo las escaleras. _

_- __Hija, ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto muy angustiada. _

_- Mamá, por favor – Dijo con la voz que le temblaba aun sosteniéndola. _

_Observo la escena y comprendió todo. _

_- ¡Gustav! – Grito bajando a toda prisa de las escaleras - ¡Ayúdanos!_

_- Amor, ¿Qué ocurrió? – Contesto desde el fondo del pasillo - ¿Quién acaba de llegar?_

_- Papá – Dijo quebrándosele la voz. _

_- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – Dijo Gustav bajando a toda prisa - ¿Qué le ocurrió a esta pequeña?_

_- Llévala al dormitorio – Dijo angustiada Georgia. _

_La cargo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la segunda planta. _

_- Ya no puedo más – Decía mientras la cargaban – Ya no…_

_- Shhh tranquila pequeña – Dijo mientras subían las escaleras. _

_- Me quiero morir – Dijo sollozando más fuerte. _

_- Su ropa está afuera – Dijo llorando__ Calypso – Sus cosas están afuera. _

_- Calypso, Calypso – Dijo Georgia sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos – Tranquila, dime qué paso. _

_- Se fue de su casa – Dijo Calypso señalando a la puerta - ¡Se quiso matar, mamá! ¡Se quiso matar! – Se tapo el rostro con las manos, luego volvió a mirar a su mamá – Todavía tiene las vendas… Yo no sabía nada. _

_- Nosotros la vamos a cuidar – Dijo Georgia – Ella va a estar bien aquí. _

_- Mamá – Dijeron cerca de ellas - ¿Esa era Ginny? – Pregunto señalando hacia las escaleras. _

_- Mark, por favor ve a recoger las cosas del coche de tu hermana – Dijo Georgia aun abrazando a su hija. _

_No espero una segunda indicación. Calypso fue a cambiarse de ropa. Georgia fue a ver el estado de Ginny. _

_- ¿Se durmió? – Pregunto a su esposo, Gustav. _

_- Le di una poción para que descansará sin tener sueños – Dijo Gustav con una mano en su barbilla. _

_- Pobre – Dijo Georgia acariciando los cabellos de Ginny. _

_- ¿Sabías de esto? – Pregunto Gustav._

_Se sentó en la cama y tomo con mucha delicadeza uno de los brazos de Ginny, le remango la casaca, tenía una venda que cubría todo su antebrazo, tenía algunas manchas de sangre. _

_- Calypso me lo acaba de decir – Dijo Georgia muy preocupada. _

_- Pobre mi pelirroja – Dijo Gustav - ¿Por qué se hizo esto?_

_- Ha estado sufriendo mucho últimamente – Dijo Georgia caminando alrededor de la cama. _

_- ¿Va a quedarse aquí, verdad? – Pregunto Calypso desde la puerta. _

_- Eso no tienes que preguntar – Dijo Gustav – Esta es su casa también – La abrazo – Todo va a estar bien, hija. _

_- Fui a buscarla a su casa – Dijo Calypso tratando de tranquilizarse – Fui a su dormitorio y la encontré muy mal – Empezó otra vez a temblarle la voz – Nunca la había visto en ese estado. _

_- Tranquila amor – Dijo Gustav besándole la cabeza._

_- Metía como loca las cosas a las dos maletas y lloraba – Dijo Calypso mirando a Ginny dormir – Me miro y solo me dijo "Ayúdame, por favor. Ya no puedo más" – Se le quebró la voz – De ahí vi sus brazos. _

_Respiro__ profundo. _

_- Me dijo que ya no podía más, dolía mucho – Dijo Calypso recordando – No espere más y la ayude a guardar sus cosas, la subí a la camioneta y vine hasta aquí. _

_- Hiciste bien, hija – Dijo Georgia – Nosotros podemos cuidarla. _

_- ¿Les dejaste alguna carta a sus padres? – Pregunto Gustav – Pueden preocuparse aun más con esto del suicidio. _

_- Ellos no saben de eso – Dijo Calypso – Ella lo oculto y no les deje mensaje. _

_- Deberíamos avisarles – Dijo Georgia intercambiando miradas con Gustav. _

_- No creo que a sea bueno – Dijo Calypso – Su madre la obligaría a volver. _

_- Entonces mañana le enviare una carta a su padre diciéndole que ella va a estar bien – Razono Georgia - Es necesario, cualquier padre estaría preocupado. _

_A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se despertó muy desorientada. _

_- ¿Dónde…? – Pregunto mientras se sentaba. _

_- Estás en casa, pequeña – Dijo Georgia sonriendo amablemente. _

_- ¿Ya despertó nuestra princesa? – Pregunto Gustav ingresando al dormitorio – Te traje el desayuno. _

_- Gracias, pero no tengo hambre – Dijo Ginny mirándolos – Será mejor que me vaya, no los quiero molestar más._

_- Nada de eso – Dijo Gustav negando con un dedo levantado – Este será tu nuevo palacio, princesa. Vas a vivir con nosotros los días, meses, años, siglos que sean necesarios. _

_Ginny rompió a llorar. _

_- ¿Calypso? – Pregunto Ginny. _

_- Fue a comprar algunas cosas con Mark – Dijo Georgia – Ya van a volver. _

_Ginny se fijo que se le notaban las vendas y trato de esconderlas como podía. _

_- No te preocupes – Dijo Georgia acariciándole una de las manos – Estás débil, debes de comer algo. _

_- No tengo hambre – Repitió Ginny. _

_- Por lo menos toma la leche – Insistió Gustav – Está muy rica, ¡recién sacada de la vaca!_

_Ginny trato de esbozar una sonrisa. Asintió con la cabeza. _

_Se llevo el desayuno Gustav, Ginny otra vez rompió en llanto. _

_- Regrese – Dijo Mark ingresando al dormitorio. _

_Al observarla llorar, Gustav, el padre de Calypso y Mark dijo. _

_- Está bien que sea feo – Dijo Gustav señalando hacia su hijo – Pero no es para tanto – Dijo fingiendo indignación. _

_Ginny sollozo aun cuando quiso sonreír. _

_- Gracias, padre – Dijo entre dientes Mark. _

_- Tienes que aceptar que eres feo – Dijo Calypso acercándose a su padre. _

_Ginny al escuchar su voz, levanto la vista para observarla. Trato de decirle muchas cosas por los ojos. _

_- Todo está bien – Dijo Calypso sonriendo cálidamente. _

_Mark se sentó cerca de Ginny, quiso quitarle la venda para observar la herida. Ginny al sentir ese contacto encogió el brazo automáticamente. _

_- ¡Hey! – Se quejo Mark – Soy doctor. _

_- CASI – Dijeron toda su familia fuertemente. _

_- Bueno… - Dijo mirándolos con reprobación – Tengo la facultad para revisarlo y dar un diagnóstico. _

_Reviso la herida con cuidado, viendo que era profunda y aun estaba ligeramente abierta una de sus muñecas, se la curo con mucho cuidado. _

_- Vayan a descansar todos – Dijo Georgia – Prepárense para el almuerzo. _

_Se retiraron todos del dormitorio, Georgia se acomodo a su lado y apoyo la cabeza de ella en su hombro, le acariciaba la mejilla. _

_- Hoy vas a llorar todo el día por él – Dijo Georgia – Porque mañana será un nuevo día y no derramaras ni una sola lágrima más por Harry Potter. _

_Eso fue lo que hizo Ginny, lloro a más no poder ese día. __Georgia la iba consolando. _

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG End Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

Draco estaba irritado, sentado de brazos cruzados, sintiendo cada bache por el cual pasaban.

Hace una semana había sido la inauguración de la exposición. Hace una semana que habían conocido a Jeremy Van Der Woodsen.

_Jeremy Van Der Woodsen__. Jeremy Van Der Woodsen. Jeremy Van Der Woodsen. Jeremy Van Der Woodsen. Jeremy Van Der Woodsen. Jeremy Van Der Woodsen._

Era lo único que había escuchado desde hace una semana. El tema lo tenía agotado.

Habían recibido una invitación para acompañarlo a una sesión de fotos en África, Ginny no podía estar más emocionada, solamente hablaba de él.

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

_- Ginevra – Dijo Clarice – Al fin apareces. _

_Ginny se deshizo del brazo de Draco al momento que Clarice empezó a jalarla de un brazo. _

_- Te presento a Ginevra Malfoy – Dijo Clarice sonriente – Ella es la dueña de esta galería junto a Calypso. _

_Ginny se estremeció al escuchar su nuevo apellido. _

_- ¡Qué suerte la mía de haberme quedado unos días más en Londres! – Dijo con una sonrisa radiante. _

_Ginny se quedo perpleja al mirarlo. Se trataba de alguien muy apuesto. Era de tez pálida, cabello color cobrizo, ojos marrones profundos. Espectacular. _

_- Jeremy Van Der Woodsen – Dijo presentándose. _

_- __Sé quién eres – Dijo Ginny sonrojada. _

_Le guiño un ojo. _

_- Como le estaba diciendo a Calypso – Dijo Jeremy – Es increíble este lugar. _

_- Estamos remodelando en la parte de atrás – Dijo Calypso sonriendo. _

_- Sé que eran un excelente trabajo – Dijo Jeremy - ¿Hace cuánto tienen este sitio? – Pregunto interesado. _

_- __Menos de un año – Dijeron ambas a la vez. _

_Se miraron y rieron. _

_- Parecen muy unidas – Dijo Jeremy sonriéndoles. _

_- Casi hermanas – Dijo Calypso. _

_- Si – Dijo Ginny abrazando ligeramente a Calypso. _

_- Y muy bellas ambas – Dijo Jeremy. _

_Draco lo asesino con la mirada. Blaise también lo miraba de reojo, lo mismo que Nott, con desconfianza, varias mujeres pasaban cerca y lo observaban. _

_Calypso rió nerviosa. _

_- Me gustaría conocerlas – Dijo tomando la mano de Ginny entre las suyas, elevándola hasta el rostro de él - ¿Tienen hambre? – Pregunto galante, ahora colocando un dedo en la barbilla de Calypso. _

_- Mucha – Dijo Calypso. _

_- Pero tenemos que quedarnos hasta el final – Dijo apenada Ginny, y más sonrojada. _

_- Eso me lastima – Dijo con un gesto de dolor – No me gustaría perderlas de vista. _

_Clarice se acerco a Draco. _

_- La vas a perder – Dijo Clairce en un susurro. _

_- ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto Draco mirándola simplemente de reojo. _

_- Ya la tiene comiendo de su mano – Dijo Clarice como si fuera obvio – El siguiente movimiento…_

_- Entendí – Dijo Draco entre dientes - ¿Por qué no controlas a tu pariente?_

_- Porque esto es muy divertido – Dijo dando un pequeño salto Clarice - ¡Oh, por cierto! – Dijo Clarice girando hacia Draco – No servirá de nada que digas que eres el esposo. _

_- ¿Por qué? – Espeto Draco. _

_- Eso lo hace más interesante para Jeremy – Aclaro Clarice. _

_Draco lo escrudiño con la mirada. _

_- ¿Si podrán acompañarme a tomar una copa, verdad? – Pregunto Jeremy con una gran sonrisa. _

_- Eso sí podemos aceptar – Dijo Calypso. _

_- Acompáñenme, por favor – Dijo Jeremy ofreciendo sus brazos – Me tiene que contar mucha más sobre ustedes. _

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG End Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

- El paisaje es increíble – Dijo Calypso sujetando su sombrero con una mano.

- Mira por allá – Dijo Ginny señalándole una jirafa que pasaba.

- Podremos ver elefantes y cebras más adelante – Dijo Jeremy – Está zona es la mejor para tomar fotografías.

- ¿Habrá aire acondicionado en el hotel? – Pregunto sofocada Clarice abanicándose a más no poder.

Jeremy la miro sobre las gafas de sol que llevaba.

- No vamos a ir al hotel hasta el tercer día – Dijo serio.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Grito.

- No grites – Dijo Jeremy bajando la voz – Igual tendrás una carpa que te de todas las comodidades que deseas.

- Más te vale, Jeremy – Dijo enojada.

- Yo tendré un bronceado perfecto – Dijo más que alegre Calypso.

- Mira para allá Malfoy – Dijo Ginny señalando con su mano.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo irritado – Solo veo verde, tierra, verde, tierra y más tierra.

Ginny bajo sus hombros.

- ¿Podrías disfrutarlo? – Pregunto Ginny mirándolo.

- ¿Por qué no vas con _Jeremy_? – Dijo cruzándose de brazos – Va a estar feliz de que le hables.

- Hurón estúpido – Dijo Ginny volteándose.

Llegaron hasta la zona del campamento.

- Voy a hablar con los demás del equipo – Dijo Jeremy – Decidan donde van a dormir.

Se bajo de la camioneta.

- Vamos – Dijo Calypso llamando a Clarice.

- Voy a morir rostizada – Dijo acomodándose el sombrero.

- Hay un riachuelo cerca – Dijo Calypso.

- Te sigo – Dijo Clarice corriendo.

Ambas estaban con shorts muy cortos, y camisetas sin mangas, una de gris y la otra blanca. Clarice con sandalias, y Calypso con zapatillas.

Draco bajo antes que Ginny.

- Su trabajo es genial – Dijo Ginny comenzando a bajar - ¿No crees?

- No – Dijo Draco.

Ella tropezó al bajar del auto, Draco la cogió antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

- Torpe – Dijo Draco.

- Arrogante – Dijo Ginny.

Ginny recogió sus gafas de sol.

- ¿Por qué no te agrada Jeremy? – Pregunto Ginny.

- El tema es muy repetitivo y aburrido – Dijo Draco con una mueca de asco.

- Cualquiera diría que estás celoso – Comento Ginny a la ligera.

- No lo estoy – Dijo serio con las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Eso dices tú – Dijo Ginny pellizcándole una mejilla.

- ¡Eso duele! – Se quejo Draco con una mano en su mejilla.

- Mañana vamos a comenzar a trabajar – Dijo Jeremy acercándose.

Ginny le sonrió a más no poder.

- ¿Quisieran conocer los alrededores? – Dijo mirando fijamente a Ginny.

- ¿Podremos salir a pasear? – Pregunto Calypso.

- Si – Dijo Jeremy.

- ¿Iremos a escalar? – Pregunto Clarice.

- Eso podemos hacer ahora – Dijo Jeremy.

- ¿Decidieron cómo se van a separar para dormir? – Pregunto Jeremy.

- Nosotras dos juntas – Dijo Calypso señalando a Clarice.

- ¿Y yo? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Con tu esposo – Dijo sonriendo misteriosamente Calypso.

Ginny le dedico una mirada severa.

- Cierto, son esposos – Dijo Jeremy acordándose otra vez, con un chasquido.

Draco pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella, con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, Ginny lo miro con desgano.

En el comedor improvisado estaban sirviendo el almuerzo para todos. Ellos se sentaron en una mesa de la esquina.

- Corre algo de brisa – Dijo Clarice desesperada dejando de abanicarse.

- Esto no se ve mal – Dijo Calypso.

Ginny miro con recelo su plato. Draco llego y se sentó al lado de ella.

- A comer – Dijo Jeremy.

Draco sin preguntar, empezó a sacar las beterragas del plato de Ginny, ello lo miro agradecida, y también hizo lo propio sacando algunas alverjas del plato de Draco. Los demás en la mesa los miraron.

- Se conocen muy bien – Dijo Jeremy serio y asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¡Eso fue tierno! – Dijo conmovida Clarice.

- ¡Quién lo diría! – Dijo Calypso sonriendo.

- ¿Se conocen desde el colegio? – Pregunto Jeremy.

- Si – Dijo Ginny comenzando a comer.

- Eso lo explica – Dijo Jeremy sonriéndole a Ginny.

- ¡Oh! – Dijo Ginny – Pero no somos novios desde el colegio.

- ¿Amigos? – Pregunto Jeremy.

- Menos – Dijo Draco bufando y sonriendo de lado.

- Nos llevábamos bastante mal en el colegio – Dijo Ginny moviendo las manos – Esto del matrimonio fue reciente.

- Entonces se entendieron a la perfección – Dijo Jeremy.

Ginny se atoro un poco.

- ¿Dónde vamos a ir a escalar? – Pregunto Draco.

- Vamos a ir en el coche por un rato – Dijo Jeremy – Pero después debemos de caminar, pasar un riachuelo.

Al acabar de comer siguieron un rato más ahí hablando, claro que Jeremy era quién se robo toda la atención de Ginny.

_- ¿No tiene cuando callarse ese idiota? – Pensó Draco. _

Subieron al coche los cinco y fueron por el sendero.

- Ahora a caminar – Dijo Calypso bajando.

Todos bajaron y Ginny de vez en cuando se iba tropezando con alguna piedra. Para pasar el riachuelo debían de ir por un camino de piedras muy delgado para no tener que caer al río.

- ¿Segura que puedes? – Pregunto Draco - ¿O terminarás bañada?

- Moriré – Dijo Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Eres un caso perdido – Dijo Draco.

Draco la levanto del suelo, cargándola con ambos brazos.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Ginny pasando sus manos por el cuello de Draco para no caer.

- Tratar de que no mueras – Dijo Draco – Y evitando que _Jeremy_ te pongas las manos encima.

- Tonto hurón – Dijo Ginny besándole la mejilla.

Calypso observaba desde atrás más que feliz por ellos.

- Sonría la feliz pareja – Dijo Clarice tomándoles una fotografía.

Cruzaron sin ningún problema, y al llegar hacia donde iban a escalar. Ginny miro con recelo.

- Es enorme – Dijo Ginny suspirando.

- ¿Acobardada? – Pregunto Draco sentándose a su costado.

- ¿Cómo será caer de esa altura? – Dijo Ginny señalando hacia arriba.

- No lo terminarías de contar – Dijo Draco.

- ¡Qué horrible! – Dijo Ginny estremeciéndose y echándose sobre la tierra.

- Pecosa – Dijo Draco riendo y luego tomando agua.

Ginny siguió riendo al lado de Draco.

- ¿Quién va primero? – Pregunto Jeremy.

- Pecas – Dijo Draco ahora de pie.

- ¡¿Cómo que pecas?! – Pregunto exaltada Ginny, ahora sentada.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Jeremy – Yo te ayudare.

_- Mierda – Pensó Draco revolviéndose los cabellos._

Jeremy ayudo a Ginny a colocarse el arnés, y le iba contando algunas anécdotas a los cuales Ginny les prestó mucha atención.

Subir no fue tan fácil como creyeron, Ginny se resbalo dos veces y Draco era quien sostenía la soga y la iba salvando cada cierto tiempo para que no termine en el suelo. Retornaron a la zona donde estaban acampando y se quedaron se recostaron en las colchonetas que estaban al aire libre.

- El cielo es espectacular – Comento Clarice.

- Si – Dijo Calypso – Cuántas estrellas – Dijo emocionada.

- ¿Qué pasa Draco? – Pregunto Ginny girando de donde estaba echada para verlo.

- Estúpidos mosquitos – Dijo Draco para sí, enojado.

- Te dije que te echaras el repelente – Dijo Ginny cansada.

Se sentó y busco en la mochila el repelente, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos se lo dio.

- Tal vez ahora podrás dormir – Dijo Ginny.

Draco lo tomo de mala gana.

- ¿No te parece esto espectacular? – Pregunto Ginny emocionada.

- ¿Matar bichos? – Pregunto.

- No – Dijo Ginny rodando los ojos – El cielo, las estrellas.

Draco levanto la vista para apreciar el cielo estrellado.

- Una estrella fugaz – Dijo Draco, miro de reojo a Ginny – Pide un deseo.

- Que te coman los mosquitos – Dijo Ginny riendo bajo.

- No se te va a cumplir – Dijo Draco serio – Lo has dicho en voz alta.

- Déjame pensar – Dijo Ginny entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Nueva habilidad? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja alzada.

Ginny lo miro arrugando la nariz y lo golpeo en el estomago, dejándolo casi sin aire.

- Shh – Dijo Clarice – Dejen de hacer tanto ruido – Se quejo – Parecen adolescentes enamorados.

- ¡No lo somos! – Se quejaron ambos a la vez.

Al poco tiempo todos se quedaron dormidos. Ginny se despertó temprano, bostezo y miro a su alrededor.

- ¿Te desperté? – Pregunto muy apenado Jeremy.

- No – Dijo Ginny aun soñolienta - ¿Qué hacen?

Calypso también estaba despierta.

- Va a ir a tomar algunas fotografías – Dijo Calypso.

- Llegaron hace cinco horas los modelos – Dijo Jeremy.

- Oh – Solo dijo Ginny.

- Vamos a aprovechar la luz – Dijo mirando hacia un lado - ¿Me quieres acompañar?

- ¿Seguro? – Pregunto Ginny dubitativa.

- Estaría más que encantado – Dijo Jeremy sonriendo – A Calypso también la invite.

Ginny se levanto y miro a su alrededor.

- ¿Los demás? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Déjalos dormir – Dijo Jeremy.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny.

Los tres se fueron en el coche. Regresaron para la hora del almuerzo.

Draco ni bien sintió que un coche se acercaba se puso de pie y camino rápido.

- Draco tranquilízate – Dijo Clarice caminando detrás de él.

_- Oh no, me va a escuchar – Pensó Draco sulfurado. _

Se acerco a paso decidido hacia el coche. Cuando capto la mirada de Jeremy se enojo aun más, tenía los puños cerrados.

Calypso lo observo y bajo del coche. Ginny se movió con cuidado en el coche haciendo un gesto de dolor.

Draco bajo la velocidad con la que se movía y observo que Ginny tenía parte de la pierna vendada. Se preocupo.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió ahora? – Pregunto Draco cuando estuvo delante de ella.

- Se cayó – Contesto Calypso – Cuando estábamos observando junto a Jeremy el paisaje desde un peñasco, creo que se corto un poco con la botella que justo tenía en manos.

Draco observo la venda de Ginny, que ya estaba tiñéndose de rojo.

- Te ayudo – Dijo Jeremy ofreciendo su brazo para que Ginny se apoyara.

- No es necesario – Dijo amargado Draco – Yo me hago cargo.

Ginny lo miro sorprendida y Draco la cargo en brazos, llevándosela de ahí.

- Ahí hay agua limpia – Dijo Ginny cuando pasaron cerca de unos recipientes de agua que tenían.

- Vamos a ir al riachuelo – Advirtió Draco cuando recogió el botiquín que tenía Ginny entre sus cosas – Tenemos que hablar.

La sentó a la orilla del riachuelo.

- Es agua limpia – Dijo Draco – Quítate la venda.

Ginny se quejo mientras se la iba quitando.

- No es tan grande – Dijo Draco al ver el tamaño real de la herida.

- Calypso exagero con el vendaje – Dijo Ginny - ¡No lo toques! – Grito al ver las intenciones de Draco.

Draco no le hizo caso alguno y revisó con cuidado la herida que estaba encima de la rodilla.

- No es profunda – Dijo Draco – Tampoco tienes vidrio incrustado.

- ¡Para Draco, duele! – Grito Ginny empujando las manos de Draco.

- Hay que limpiarla mejor – Dijo Draco.

- ¿No habrá pirañas? – Pregunto un poco asustada Ginny.

- Mejor así pierdes la pierna de una vez – Dijo ácidamente Draco.

- Deja de decir tonterías – Dijo Ginny con las orejas rojas.

- ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres, no?! – Pregunto exaltado Draco.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto insolente Ginny - ¿Ser mordida por pirañas?

Draco hizo una sonrisa extraña.

- Matarte – Asevero enojado.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Contesto Ginny después de un momento.

- ¡¿Caerte justo en un peñasco?! – Pregunto enojado Draco – Brillante, Weasley. Simplemente Brillante.

- ¡Cállate idiota! – Dijo Ginny arrugando el ceño.

- Ayer también – Dijo Draco entre dientes - ¿Preguntar sobre cómo terminarías si cayeras de esa roca? – Pregunto mirándola.

Pero en sus ojos podías observar cierto resentimiento, enojo y preocupación por parte de Draco.

- ¡Fue simplemente una pregunta! – Dijo Ginny moviendo las manos - ¡No lo hice a propósito!

- ¡Te desapareces toda la mañana! – Dijo Draco tirando una piedra en el riachuelo - ¡Ni una nota Weasley, ni una maldita nota!

- ¡Estaba con Calypso y Jeremy! – Dijo Ginny exaltada.

- Dile la próxima a _Jeremy_ que se preocupe por ti – Dijo Draco – Haz lo que quieras – Lo dijo apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas, que estaban flexionadas.

A Ginny esa noticia la sorprendió.

_- Se preocupo por mí – Pensó Ginny – Está así porque está preocupado por mí. _

Ginny sentada se acerco a Draco, apoyo una mano en el codo de Draco.

- Malfoy – Dijo suavemente.

No recibió respuesta alguna.

- Lo siento – Dijo Ginny – No quería asustarte – Le comento tratando de mirarlo al rostro.

Y sin previo aviso lo abrazo.

La sensación que le despertó a Draco esa situación fue distinta a cualquier otra que sintiera antes. Apoyo su frente en el hombro de ella.

- Toda la puta mañana buscándote – Dijo Draco en un susurro – Pensé que te había comido un león.

Ginny rió bajo.

- No creo que tengan tan mal gusto – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Draco se separo de ella, mirándola severamente. Ginny le sonrió y miro al horizonte suspirando.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Ginny suavemente, aunque sus ojos estaban cristalizados.

Draco la observo en silencio.

- No me voy a suicidar – Dijo Ginny mirando al río – No por ahora – Dijo mirando a Draco sonriendo.

- ¿A qué se debe el tan repentino cambio de planes? – Pregunto Draco fingiendo estar sorprendido, pero en el interior estaba emocionado de ello.

- No sé – Dijo Ginny sonriendo levemente – Quiero torturarte un poco más – Dijo arrugando la nariz divertida.

- Infantil – Dijo Draco echándole un poco de agua del río.

Ginny rió y trato de mojar también a Draco. Ella no entendía el porqué pero se sentía feliz de estar junto a él, sentía una gran paz y tranquilidad cuando Draco estaba al lado de ella como si nada le pudiera pasar.

- ¿Me acompañas mañana para lanzarnos de un puente? – Pregunto Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

Lo último que Draco supo era que al día siguiente estaba en uno de los puentes más altos que había visto en su vida con Ginny, Clarice, Calypso y Jeremy. Todos ya tenían el arnés colocado. Había una soga que iba del puente hacia un peñasco al otro lado, se suponía que iban a tirarse y terminar en medio de ambos (puente – peñasco) con la soga a la cual los iban a atar.

Draco volvió a mirar hacia el vacio.

- No – Dijo Draco alejándose del borde.

- No seas cobarde – Grito Clarice – Esto será muy divertido.

Ginny lo observo alejarse.

- Esperen – Dijo Ginny caminando hacia Draco.

Draco estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando a otro sitio cuando Ginny se coloco frente a él.

- No me vas a convencer – Dijo Draco serio.

- Me lo prometiste ayer – Dijo Ginny sonriendo juguetonamente.

- No voy a colocar en riesgo mi vida – Dijo Draco señalando con una mano.

- ¡Esto va a ser divertido! – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Tratar de imitar una muerte segura? – Reto Draco.

- Vamos a estar bien atados – Dijo Ginny mostrando una parte del arnés.

- No Weasley – Negó con la cabeza.

- Muchos ya lo han hecho antes y no ha pasado nada – Dijo Ginny.

- Siempre hay una primera vez – Dijo Draco con mofa.

- ¿Si vamos juntos? - Pregunto Ginny - ¿Si nos lanzamos juntos?

Draco la miro incrédulo.

- Voy a preguntar – Dijo Ginny caminando.

Draco la observo alejarse aun cojeando un poco por la herida que tenía en la pierna.

- ¡No hay problema! – Grito Ginny moviendo una mano en alto.

Se acerco vacilante y hablaron con el instructor.

- Todo va a estar bien – Aseguro Ginny.

Estaban al filo del puente, de espaldas debido a que Ginny le recomendó que de esa manera no tuviera tanto miedo. Les habían amarrado los pies por seguro para que no se patearan.

Lo siguiente le sorprendió a Draco, Ginny le agarro la mano y se aferro a ella. Volteo a mirarla encontrándose con la sonrisa de ella.

- ¿Listos? – Pregunto el instructor.

- No – Susurro Draco.

- Si – Dijo Ginny ahora más seria.

- Voy a comenzar la cuenta regresiva – Dijo el instructor.

- Malfoy – Dijo Ginny mirándolo divertida - ¡Estás temblando!

- Por supuesto que no – Dijo Draco volteando a verla.

- Uno – Comenzó a contar el instructor – Dos…

Al dar el salto hacia atrás, Draco estaba con los ojos bien cerrados, Ginny también pero con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡AAAHHH! – Gritaron ambos mientras caían.

No saben si están de pie, de cabeza, echado, no tienen idea de cómo están en ese momento porque lo único que sienten es que caen ambos al vacío, el estómago no está donde debería de estar, los vellos de tus brazos se te erizan. No tienen control de nada durante esa caída, no hay más seguridad que la soga que los mantendrá vivos de esa caída. Luego empiezan a balancearse. Ginny ríe a carcajadas.

- Mierda – Dijo Draco aun tratando de mantener la poca cordura que tenía.

- ¡Increíble! – Dijo Ginny aun riendo.

- ¡Merlín! – Dijo Draco desordenándose los cabellos.

Draco volteo a verla, ella seguía riendo… libre.

- Estás loca – Dijo Draco cerrando brevemente los ojos.

- Nunca había hecho algo así en mi vida – Dijo Ginny con los ojos abiertos - ¿No te sientes bien?

- La verdad si me siento bien – Dijo Draco sonriendo – ¡La experiencia más intensa de mi vida!

- En el filo, allá arriba – Comenzó a contar Ginny mientras se seguían meciendo – Las piernas me temblaban.

- Yo no estaba listo para saltar – Confeso Draco – No lo hizo mejor saltar de espaldas.

- Lo sé – Dijo Ginny – Es peor.

- ¿Lo sabías? – Pregunto Draco.

- Lo supuse – Dijo Ginny levantándose de hombros – Mira – Levanto uno de sus brazos – Aun estoy temblando.

- Nunca más voy a hacer algo de este tipo – Dijo Draco viendo que el equipo llegaba para bajarlos.

- Nunca digas nunca Malfoy – Dijo Ginny sonriendo relajada.

La siguiente en saltar fue Calypso junto a Jeremy, ambos más que gritar reían a carcajadas.

- Esto fue genial – Dijo Calypso abrazando a Ginny.

- Lo sé – Dijo Ginny - ¿Lo hacemos una vez más?

Clarice también salto y grito como nunca.

Ya de vuelta en el campamento. Draco y Ginny estaban frente a su carpa.

- ¿Mañana nadamos con tiburones? – Sugirió Ginny.

Draco la asesino con la mirada cerrando la carpa, dejando fuera a Ginny.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny estaba con un vestido strapless color verde claro de falda corta, el cabello suelto junto con un abrigo grueso color gris claro y una chalina oscura. Zapatos cerrados.

- ¿No te mueres de frío con solo eso Weasley? – Pregunto Draco.

Draco estaba de negro y un sweater de vestir gris claro con cuello en V.

- Trátalos bien por favor, Malfoy – Dijo Ginny mirando hacia la puerta.

- Sé comportarme Weasley – Dijo Draco con las manos en los bolsillos – No soy como tú.

- Nada de sarcasmo o frases hirientes – Advirtió Ginny al tocar el timbre.

Draco rodó los ojos y la miro serio.

- ¿Harás lo que yo te pida cuando mis padres nos visiten? – Pregunto Draco.

- Ya veremos, amorcito – Dijo Ginny acercándose un poco y pellizcándole una mejilla.

Esa imagen fue la que observo el mayordomo que los miro como si fueran seres de otro mundo.

- Jonathan – Dijo Ginny sonriendo – Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

- Buenas tardes – Dijo el mayordomo serio mirando amablemente a Ginny.

Cuando miro a Draco, su semblante cambio dando un poco de miedo. Solo dieron unos pasos dentro de la casa.

- ¡Mi pequeña pelirroja! – Dijo caminando a toda prisa para abrazarla Georgia.

Ginny dejo el abrigo con el mayordomo y fue corriendo a abrazarla.

- Tanto tiempo – Dijo Ginny aun abrazada.

- ¡Mi bella dama! – Dijo un señor bajando las escaleras.

Era un señor también mayor, aunque todavía se podía percibir que era rubio y tenía barba, vestido más casual que Draco. Con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¡Gustav! – Exclamo Ginny yendo a abrazarlo.

El señor la elevo un poco y dio vueltas con ella, cuando la dejo en el suelo, llevo sus manos a los hombros de Ginny separándola un poco.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto ansioso.

- Gustav – Dijo como resondrando Georgia.

- Mejor – Dijo Ginny sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Me alegro – Dijo Gustav.

Luego llevo una mano a la nariz de Ginny, como si fuera a cogerla con dos dedos.

- La pequeña Caly se te adelanto – Dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella – Por primera vez en la historia.

Ginny se rió y caminaron juntos.

- Ahora si – Dijo Gustav parándose frente a Draco – Preséntanos a tu flamante esposo – Dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

- Draco Malfoy – Dijo Ginny presentándolo – Ellos son Georgia y Gustav Everard.

- Un gusto – Dijo Draco estrechando primero la mano de Georgia, y luego la de Gustav.

- ¿Un Malfoy? – Dijo sorprendida Georgia.

- Tú si te buscas a engreídos – Dijo en tono de juego Gustav.

Calypso hizo acto de presencia.

- Me estaban retando porque llegaste primero – Dijo Ginny al verla.

- Cinco minutos – Dijo sonriendo y meciendo el vaso.

- Cariño – Dijo Gustav señalándola reprobatoriamente con una mano, aun seguía abrazando a Ginny – No te nos adelantes con las bebidas.

- No te preocupes papá – Dijo Calypso, luego miro a Draco – Malfoy.

- Calypso – Dijo en forma de saludo Draco.

- Querido – Dijo Gerogia tomando del brazo a Draco – Acompáñanos a almorzar en la terraza.

- Será un placer – Dijo Draco.

Draco observo a Ginny alejarse junto con Calypso y Gustav. Se veía alegre y con más vida que los días previos o desde que comenzaron con el matrimonio.

Llegaron a la terraza y observo que se trataba de una casa muy grande y espaciosa, en la parte trasera estaba el jardín, la piscina, y una casita de la piscina. Al llegar los platos, empezaron a comer y los dueños de casa contaron algunas anécdotas un poco embarazosas de Ginny.

- La primera vez que llegaron tan mal – Dijo Georgia entre risas – Las tuvimos que socorrer.

- Tolera más el alcohol Caly – Dijo Gustav levantando la copa por ella.

- Gracias – Dijo riendo Calypso.

- Esta pequeña pelirroja que problemas nos trajo ese día – Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza – Vomito encima de Jonathan. Pobre hombre.

- Hasta ahora te tiene miedo – Dijo Georgia sonriendo.

- Mentira – Objeto Ginny – Sé que en el fondo me adora – Dijo sonriendo con una mano en el pecho.

- ¡Lo bañaste en vómito! – Dijo Gustav riendo – Nunca lo vi al hombre más enfermo que ese día – Dijo recordando.

Todos en la mesa rieron, incluso Ginny, quien se veía más fresca y relajada. Draco la observo de reojo.

- También la vez que nos asustaron – Dijo Georgia – Al lanzarse de la azotea hacia la piscina.

- ¡Tres de la mañana y dos locas gritando en mi techo! – Dijo Gustav.

- Pensamos que se habían ahogado - Dijo Georgia mirando a Draco – Se demoraron en salir a la superficie.

- En lo único que nos ahogamos fue en tequila – Dijo Ginny tocando el brazo de Draco, acercándose un poco a él.

- ¡Ustedes dos eran unos demonios sueltos! – Dijo Gustav señalando a ambas.

- Unos angelitos desterrados – Corrigió Calypso tratando de ser seria.

Siguieron riendo y hablando.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando quisimos hacer parapente todos? – Pregunto Calypso.

- ¡Teníamos tanto miedo que se desbarrancara aquí nuestra pelirroja! – Declaro Gustav.

- Pero Mark la salvo de la caída y todo – Dijo Georgia.

Draco los miro a todos, pero sobre todo a Ginny al no saber a quién se referían.

- ¿Quién es Mark? – Pregunto Draco.

- Es mi hermano – Dijo Calypso – Mi hermano mayor.

- Decidieron todos que Mark fueran quien me ayudara y acompañara a volar en el parapente – Dijo Ginny a Draco.

- Los quisimos juntar desde que conocimos a Ginny – Confeso Georgia.

- Planeamos todo para que salieran – Dijo Gustav – Pero nunca dio resultado – Golpeo levemente su puño en la mesa, sonriendo.

- ¿Dónde está Mark? – Pregunto Ginny – No vino a recibirme.

- Está ayudando en la selva del Brasil – Dijo Georgia – Un voluntariado, curando a los niños.

- Mándenle mis mejores deseos – Dijo Ginny sincera.

- ¿Algún beso? – Pregunto Gustav riendo.

Todos rieron, y Ginny lo miro reprobatoriamente.

- No hay necesidad de que me lo envíes – Dijo Mark haciendo acto de presencia.

- ¿Mark? – Dijeron todos realmente sorprendidos.

- ¡Mark! – Grito Ginny corriendo a abrazarlo.

- Novia – Dijo Mark abrazándola.

Cuando la soltó miro a toda su familia.

- ¿Qué les dije? – Mark sonreía con satisfacción – Me ama con pasión.

Todos rieron a carcajadas.

- Novio apuesto – Dijo Ginny con los brazos cruzados – Me dijeron que estabas en Brasil.

- La magia – Dijo Mark acariciándole la cabeza – Por ti novia – Dijo sonriendo con picardía – Iría hasta el fin del mundo.

A Draco no le agradaba la confianza y la forma como miraba Mark a Ginny.

- Ese es mi hijo – Dijo enternecida Georgia.

- Siéntate hombre – Dijo Gustav acomodando una silla.

- No nos presentaron – Dijo Mark – Soy Mark Everard, eterno novio de esta pelirroja – Dijo sacándole la lengua.

- Tonto – Dijo Ginny riendo, miro a Draco quien estaba serio – Draco Malfoy, somos recién casados.

Mark la miro sorprendido.

- No pensé que fuera verdad – Dijo Mark.

- Ahora regresa casada y ni siquiera nos invito a la boda – Dijo Georgia mirando a Ginny.

- Fue algo no planificado – Dijo Ginny apenada.

- Por lo menos Caly fue testigo – Dijo Gustav acariciando en la cabeza a ella.

- Me engañaste novia – Dijo Mark tomándole una mano – Ni siquiera terminaste conmigo apropiadamente.

- Siempre serás el primero, novio – Dijo Ginny sonriendo – Estoy probando nuevas cosas. ¡Lo nuestro es para siempre!

Mark rió, aunque Draco estaba más que irritado con la situación.

- Dejen eso – Dijo Georgia.

- Si – Dijo Calypso – Estás enfermando de celos a tu esposo – Dijo divertida.

- No es verdad – Se quejo Draco.

Ginny le sonrió amablemente.

- Cuéntanos de tu pequeño arrogante, pelirroja – Dijo Gustav.

Draco levanto una ceja por el comentario que uso para referirse a él.

- ¿Qué quieren saber de él? – Pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Todo – Dijo Georgia contenta.

- ¿Trabaja? – Pregunto Mark.

- Si – Dijo Draco secamente.

- ¿Empresa propia o no? – Pregunto Gustav.

- Propia – Dijo Draco serio.

Todos se quedaron pensativos.

- ¿Manejas un burdel? – Pregunto Mark inesperadamente.

Rompieron en carcajadas.

- No – Dijo mortificado Draco.

- Tiene una empresa de eventos – Dijo Ginny – Es gracioso… Bueno un humor particular tiene – Dijo Ginny balanceando las manos.

- Eso es bueno – Dijo Georgia – Un hombre independiente y emprendedor.

- Pensé que seguía viviendo con sus padres por la apariencia – Señalo Gustav.

- Papá – Se quejo Calypso.

- Aunque déjame decirlo, pelirroja – Dijo Gustav con las manos en la mesa – Parece bastante prepotente.

A Draco se le ensombreció la mirada.

- También muy comunicativo – Dijo Gustav – Me sorprende todo lo que ha hablado este día – Dijo con cierta ironía.

Calypso rompió en carcajadas.

- Tú también asustas – Dijo Calypso.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Oliver? – Pregunto Ginny abriendo un poco más los ojos.

- Pobre muchacho – Dijo Georgia llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

- A mi me caía tan bien – Dijo Mark.

- Salió corriendo de casa – Dijo Calypso entre carcajadas.

- ¿Quién es Oliver? – Pregunto Draco antes de beber de su copa.

- Un ex – novio de Calypso – Señalo Ginny – Corría muy rápido.

Todos en la mesa rompieron en carcajadas.

- No todos los días te apuntan con un rifle – Dijo Mark.

- Le pregunte si deseaba cazar perdices – Se defendió Gustav.

- ¿En plena nevada? – Pregunto incrédula Ginny.

- Le di la oportunidad – Dijo Gustav – Volvamos a tu rubiecito – Lo señalo con la copa.

- Es muy amable – Defendió Ginny mirando brevemente a Draco - En el fondo tiene buen corazón, el cabello le queda muy bien así.

- ¿Antes no? – Pregunto Calypso ahora.

- Tenía gomina en el cabello cuando estaba en el colegio – Dijo Ginny con cara da asco – Ahora que no lo usa, se le ve muy bien.

Draco la miro sorprendido y con curiosidad.

- Los detalles sucios – Dijo Gustav con una voz más ronca pero divertido.

- Es engreído, mal perdedor – Comenzó a decir Ginny – Toma los vasos con la mano izquierda, igual que los cubiertos, ¡Y es diestro! – Dijo Ginny algo exaltada al final – No le gustan las arvejas.

- A ti no te gustan las betarragas, novia – Dijo Mark.

- Eso es aparte, novio – Dijo Ginny torciendo un poco la nariz – Me altera que siempre pregunte si he comido. La otra noche…

Dijo Ginny sentándose mejor.

- Estaba trabajando en mi estudio – Comenzó a decir – Sin previo aviso ingreso y me dejo un plato de comida al costado, no es la primera vez.

- Se preocupa por ti – Dijo conmovida Georgia – Eso es dulce.

- Altera cuando lo hace seguido – Recalco Ginny – Siempre este atento de qué es lo que como.

Draco ahora también se sorprendió de que ella se diera cuenta de los pequeños detalles sobre las acciones de él y de la forma como la cuidaba.

- ¿Cómo nació el amor? – Pregunto Georgia - ¿Su historia de amor?

- Tiene que ser más impresionante que la mía – Dijo Mark riendo bajo.

- Este… - Dijo Ginny jugando con las servilletas - ¿Cómo comenzó?

- Si – Insistió Gustav.

- Nuestra historia… - Siguió Ginny, miro a Draco en busca de ayuda.

Se aprovecho y se acerco para darle un beso en la frente.

- Cuéntala tu amor – Dijo Draco sonriendo.

Ginny lo asesino con la mirada y los demás empezaron a reír. Draco y Ginny los miraron confundidos, Calypso solo se levanto de hombros.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Georgia – Sabemos cómo ocurrió este matrimonio.

- ¿Ah? – Pregunto confundida Ginny.

- París, borrachera, matrimonio, nueve meses – Dijo Gustav – Lo sabemos todo.

- ¡Les contaste! – Dijo Ginny en tono acusete a Calypso.

- Cumplí con ser un buen informante – Dijo Calypso levantando una mano.

- Queríamos saber cómo manejabas todo esto – Movió las manos Gustav – Frente a nosotros, que ibas a decir.

- ¡Me pudieron haber dicho antes! – Se quejo Ginny haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

- No te enojes, novia – Pidió aun riendo Mark.

Luego de ello, Calypso y Ginny acompañaron a Georgia a que les mostrará sus nuevas creaciones.

- ¿Algo de beber? – Pregunto Gustav.

- Brandy estaría bien – Dijo Draco acercándose.

Gustav le sirvió y le entrego el vaso. Ambos observaron como hablaban y apreciaban alguna pintura de Georgia.

- Tienes una joya junto a ti, Draco – Dijo Mark serio – Aun cuando ella no lo sepa.

Draco observo que el semblante de Mark cambio, se encontraba muy serio.

- Señor… - Comenzó a decir Draco.

- Dime Gustav – Dijo – Prefiero así.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

- Ella ha sufrido mucho – Dijo Gustav mirando a Ginny – Demasiado – Tomo de su bebida.

- Lo sé – Dijo Draco.

- Ni un rasguño, joven – Dijo severo Gustav – Ni una sola lágrima porque el incidente del rifle será algo mínimo.

Draco tomo más de prisa el brandy.

- Tuvo suerte – Dijo Gustav mirándolo – Cuídela.

- Lo haré – Dijo Draco.

- Relájate hombre – Dijo Mark tranquilo con una mano en el hombro de Draco – Ella es muy especial.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Llegaron al departamento y Ginny se tiro en el sillón.

- ¿Estuvo entretenida la tarde, no crees? – Comento Ginny con una mano en la frente.

- Habla por ti sola – Dijo Draco aun de pie.

- A Georgia le caíste muy bien – Dijo Ginny con los ojos cerrados – Eso es bueno.

- Es una mujer interesante – Dijo Draco revisando la correspondencia – Su esposo también tiene un carácter muy particular.

- Es un amor de persona – Dijo Ginny abrazando un cojín – ¿En serio te amenazo? – Pregunto incrédula.

- Lo del rifle será algo mínimo – Dijo Draco.

Ginny se rió.

- Muchas anécdotas tuyas – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Eso fue lo que no me gusto – Dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz – Te dijeron cada uno de mis incidentes.

- Caerte en una piscina es memorable – Dijo Draco burlonamente - ¿Era un evento muy grande?

- 500 personas – Dijo Ginny con voz sufrida – Fue tan embarazoso.

Draco la observo brevemente, con una felicidad extraña, que no le llegaba a los ojos.

- ¿En serio te metiste al dormitorio de Mark? – Pregunto Draco con un dejo de fastidio.

- No – Dijo Ginny negándolo con la cabeza – Es un invento de él. Así no fueron las cosas.

- ¿Se metió él a tu dormitorio? – Pregunto Draco un poco irritado.

- Nos encontramos cerca de la piscina, después de una reunión – Dijo Ginny – Fue solo un beso, pero no sentimos nada – Dijo levantándose de hombros.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

- Te estiman mucho – Dijo Draco recordando las palabras de Georgia.

- Me vieron en mis peores momentos – Dijo Ginny acostándose de lado y mirando al vacío – Fue tan duro para ellos.

- Ellos te aman – Comento Draco mirándola fijamente.

Ginny suspiro y sonrió.

- Georgia me dijo: "No vale la pena llorar por un hombre sin corazón" – Dijo Ginny imitando un poco la voz de ella – Y Gustav me decía: "Gostro Ragado no megeze a prinzzesag".

Luego de eso rió. Draco solo sonrió de lado.

Tocaron el timbre.

- Abre tu – Dijo Ginny estirándose como felino.

- Perezosa – La acuso Draco.

Fue hacia la puerta y ni bien la abrió.

- ¿Cuál prefieres? – Le dijo una mujer con una fotografía en cada mano - ¿Romance de aventura o Matrimonio feliz?

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews me alegraron muchísimo. Me gusto que leyeran lo que puse y quisieran discutir sobre ello. Genial.

Calypso y la familia de ella la ayudo en ese momento difícil para ella. La cuidaron y como dijo el padre de Calypso, no importa los meses, años, siglos que necesitara, la iban a ayudar y juntos iban a superar aquello. Eso hizo que Ginny siga con vida y es cómo es porque ellos la apoyaron. Calypso la adora y la cuidara lo que sea necesario.

El único problema es que Ginny no lo ha olvidado y tampoco ha dejado de amarlo. Sigue pensando en que volverá y recuperaran todo ese tiempo, tiene que darse cuenta de ello para que pueda dar el siguiente paso y deje de martirizarse con ello.

Pero está logrando olvidarse de él… No está pensando tanto en él como Calypso menciono, Draco está logrando que Ginny quiera dejarlo atrás… ¿Bastará solo con eso para olvidarlo?

Seguiré insistiendo la canción de Kate Nash, Nicest Thing, expresa lo que quisiera Ginny que pasara. No solo perdió al gran amor de su vida, Harry, sino que también se dio cuenta que no tiene amigos, ninguno fue capaz de decírselo cuando vieron la situación, sus amigos de toda la vida, de la infancia, del colegio… Se quedo sola, lo cual hizo aun más insoportable la situación y por ello no va mucho a esas zonas.

Harry se lo iba a decir, eso le pidió a Hermione tiempo para que Harry se lo dijera y ella no saliera herida. Pero Harry no pensó y le hizo más daño a Ginny, por eso Hermione no se lo dijo confiando en su amigo, y Ron se lo guardo por ello.

Draco es maduro dentro de todo, con un tipo de familia disfuncional como la que tuvo, el tipo de infancia y los maltratos y cosas que enredaban a su familia, creció a la fuerza, a golpe y por ello es maduro y seguro, porque tuvo que hacerlo por el tipo de vida que tuvo desde el inicio y que no eligió.

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews fueron geniales, me agradaron muchísimo. Los espero con ansías en este. El siguiente capítulo se verá a las familias de ambos.

Ahora a sus reviews.

Candeee: Draco la adora, aunque no lo diga, creo que ahora se nota aun más. Es obnubilación diría yo, a veces cuando se enamora alguien no se da cuenta de cuánto daño podría hacerle, y Draco es ajeno a toda esa situación, lo ve de distinta forma.

Karkinos: Muchas gracias por tu review, me encanto. Si comienza como algo muy cómico pero después se torna algo más dramático, serio. Sé que tienes razón, no debieron hacerle eso a Ginny, no jugar de esa manera con ella… porque la única que iba a salir lastimada sería ella y nadie más. Ellos pensaron que lo mejor sería que Harry terminara con Ginny y todo eso quedara olvidado, pero se salió de los planes, Ginny descubriéndolo, sufriendo y no hablándoles nunca más… Al final están pagando por todo lo que hicieron y lo lamentan. Sé que es bastante cruda su situación…. Se quedo sola, se dio cuenta que no contaba con nadie de confianza cerca… creo que descubrir esa traición y estar solo… te deja vulnerable a todo. Ahora se junta con personas que la aprecian y no estuvieron involucradas en todo ese problema y eso debe de buscar. Molly se equivoco en su forma de pensar, y en la forma como la trato. No sabes lo que Charlie hizo o no hasta el momento, pero no se lo conto a nadie más. ¿Te gustaron las canciones? Cuando las escuche me encantaron y me hicieron pensar en esta historia.

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: En un momento como ese, debe de ser como le dijo la mamá de Calypso llora por esa persona un día entero, pero al día siguiente será uno nuevo y no llorarás. Debes de superarlo de alguna manera y para eso tener a las personas indicadas cerca de ti. Creo que Ron le sigue hablando a Harry, porque ya perdió a alguien valioso en su vida, ¿Perder a alguien más? A veces tomas esas medidas, no querer perder a nadie más. Muchísimas gracias por lo que dices, casi lloro de la emoción, ¡me encantaría alguna vez escribir un libro!

Margara: No sé si Draco esconde por ahí, solamente ver en los siguientes capítulos. Lo seguiré pronto.

Wale47: Muchas gracias, me entusiasma saber que te agrade como va hasta ahora.

Cakz: ¡Muchas gracias! Es algo que tuvo que vivir Ginny, Una manera rara de acercarse, pero se quieren en el fondo. Poco a poco, aunque Draco es quien lo demuestra más.

Malfoy Weasley: Me parece que no, me suenas familiar, jajaja. Muchas gracias. Te entiendo completamente, es un caos la universidad. Jajaja, Draco tuvo que madurar a la fuerza, vivir en una familia así no es sencillo. Harry es el causante que vivan juntos pero que no lo disfruten como debía ser. Si los celos no son malos, muestran que está interesado en ti, pero tampoco irse al extremo. Jajaja, si es un caos si lo vemos de ese lado. Muchas gracias, hago todo lo que puedo para que salga bien. Jajaja, trataré de publicar lo más rápido que pueda. Espero que te fuera bien en tu examen. Gracias.

Ukyryo: Lo hice porque me inspire y acabe el capitulo. Ron se equivoco y súper, perdió a lo más valioso que tenía y ya no sabe como volvería a recuperarlo. Eligio mal, si a Ginny le hubiera gritado y hablado. Hermione pensó que todo saldría como había planificado, pero fallo. Reconstruyendo tengo que estar tranquila, relajada para escribirlo porque ya lo acabo y me cuesta, no sé.

Mitchelle Malfoy: Muchas gracias, jajaja. Gracias es lo que me gusta, eso yo hago para escribir lo tengo en mi cabeza. Lo esperaré con ansias. Yo comencé y me asuste tanto en hacerlo, pánico tenía de escribir y que a nadie le gustará, pero poco a poco te acostumbras a hacerlo. El espectáculo que se armará.

Miry: Muchas gracias, me esfuerzo para que les gusten. Jaja, ese Harry es detestable no debería hacer ese tipo de cosas. Ya apareció alguien con una foto.

Ise Potter: Espero que sea así, que lo entiendan, todo se puede superar y es cuestión de tiempo y voluntad nada más, ah y bueno amigos, gente que te respalde y te ayude a salir, Gracias por pensar así.

Luna de Media Noche: Jajajaja, gracias. Espero que lo peculiar de contar la historia sea algo bueno. Nadie se lo merece, ni siquiera la persona más mala del mundo, es una forma muy cruel de destruirte, porque eso es… te daña en lo más hondo de tu alma. Gracias, poco a poco te acostumbras a la pareja, jajaja. No todas las familias son así, Molly cree que Harry es un ídolo y el único hombre que debe de estar con Ginny y ella debe de esforzarse para que sea así, los gemelos, Harry es su socio y él los respaldo al inicio de su carrera. Ron es su mejor amigo y haría todo por él… son tantas cosas. Hermione se equivoco en sus cálculos.

Lunatipola: Gracias, que amable. Me esforcé para que entendieran lo que Ginny paso, son una buena pareja, bromas, sentido del humor, apoyo en casa, son realmente una buena pareja aunque no se hayan dado cuenta. Draco estaba afuera de toda esa situación y lo ve de manera objetiva, ¿Por qué no hizo nada Ginny? Reacciona es lo que Draco pidió. Eso hicieron ambos, pero Harry no cuido esa parte y los tres perdieron. Gracias por dejar el review largo.

María: Muchas gracias, lo haré pronto.

Yaniita Potter: Te entiendo completamente, no te preocupes, Harry no debió hacer eso. Fue cruel y nadie se lo dijo, horrible enterarte de esa forma de que todo en lo que creías era pura mentira. Draco lo hace aunque no se dé cuenta, y Ginny tampoco, pero es feliz con Draco cerca. Espero que hayas escuchado las demás.

Lauri Malfoy: Muchas gracias, me alegra eso. Ya veremos que hará Harry, pero no creo que le siente bien la situación.

Brinitonks: Gracias, seguiré en ello.

Yuuki Pan: Ellos se equivocaron y la hicieron sufrir. Debieron decirlo pero esperaron que Harry fuera quien no la hiciera sufrir tanto. Todos las dejaron sola, sin nadie en quien confiar solo Calypso. Adoro la fotografía quiero seguir un curso corto de ello. Jajaja.

Lynette P. Broderick: No te preocupes, lo bueno es saber que te sigue gustando. Muchas gracias, me encanta escribirla. ¡Si! Actúan como casados, se respetan y se divierten juntos aunque sea de una manera rara. Es doloroso lo que ocurrió con todos ellos separados y sin hablarse. Ya viste el final, los chismes y la foto ¿Qué harán ahora? Gracias.

Precious Mina: Gracias, si fue horrible lo que le paso a Ginny. Espero que no hay sido tan grave y lo estés superando, si no lo has superado del todo. Muchas gracias, me esfuerzo por ello, me alegra que te gustará la historia.

Daphne Greeengrass: Si, se empiezan a apreciar ellos. ¿Segura que no es Ginevra? Lo encontré así. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara. Todo a su tiempo, pero en el siguiente son las familias alzan la voz.

Muchas Gracias.


	6. 6: ¿Qué sucedió?

**Capítulo 6**** – Qué sucedió**

_Hermione había llegado temprano a su casa, se había cambiado la ropa del trabajo, algo muy casual. Ron la había invitado a cenar ese día. _

_Tocaron el timbre de la puerta. _

_- ¿Quién será a esta hora? – Pregunto Hermione caminando hacia la puerta. _

_Al abrirla se encontró con Ginny ahí, tenía los ojos hinchados. _

_- Ginny, pasa – Dijo preocupada - ¿Qué ocurrió?_

_Ginny no dijo nada y paso hasta llegar a una habitación no muy lejos de la salida. _

_- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto Hermione asustada - ¿Te peleaste con Calypso? – Pregunto rápido – Sabes que es algo impulsiva. _

_- No – Negó Ginny otra vez llenándose los ojos de lágrimas. _

_- Entonces – Dijo Hermione un poco asustada - ¿Qué paso?_

_- Harry – Susurro. _

_A Hermione se le helo la sangre y miro asustada a Ginny._

_- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto Hermione más que asustada. _

_- Está saliendo con Hannah – Dijo rompiendo en llanto. _

_Hermione no dijo nada y trato de abrazarla, pero Ginny la separo con sus manos. Lloró un poco más hasta que se tranquilizo. _

_- ¿Tú lo sabías? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos. _

_Hermione se quedo en silencio. Ginny con solo eso supo la verdad y rompió en llanto. _

_- Ginny… - Dijo Hermione tratando de explicarse. _

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Pregunto Ginny dolida. _

_- Ginny, entiéndeme – Dijo Hermione más que nerviosa._

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – Reclamo Ginny – Se supone que eras mi mejor amiga. _

_Hermione si entendió y le dio mayor énfasis a la palabra "eras". Pasado. Ya no lo iba a decir. _

_- ¡Sigo siendo tu mejor amiga! – Trato de convencer Hermione. _

_Ginny movió la cabeza negativamente. _

_- ¡Mi mejor amiga me lo hubiera dicho! – Reclamo Ginny. _

_- Lo siento – Solo pudo decir Hermione – Yo… Yo…_

_- ¿Mi hermano también lo sabe? – Pregunto Ginny entrecerrando los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor. _

_Hermione otra vez se quedo callada. Ginny se tapo los ojos. _

_- Ron lo sabe solo hace unos días – Dijo Hermione – No le eches la culpa a él – Pidió. _

_- ¿Sólo unos días? – Pregunto Ginny mirándola - ¿Tú lo sabías de antes? ¿Hace cuánto?_

_Hermione bajo la mirada. _

_- ¡¿HACE CUANTO?! – Pregunto alterada. _

_- Hace unas semanas – Dijo Hermione, viendo el estado de Ginny quiso arreglarlo – Harry me prometió que no te iba a hacer daño. _

_- ¿Qué no me iba a hacer daño? – Pregunto incrédula - ¿Por qué dejaste que me ilusionará? ¿Por qué me mentiste?_

_- Ginny… - Dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada – Yo lo siento… Por favor créeme – Pidió Hermione tratando de tocarle el hombro. _

_- ¡No me toques! – Grito Ginny alejándose con las manos levantadas - ¡No te acerques nunca más a mí! _

_- No fue mi intención – Dijo llorando Hermione – Yo no quería que te hiciera daño. _

_- ¡Me rompió el corazón! – Dijo Ginny - ¿Te parece poco?_

_- Ginny – Dijo Hermione. _

_- No me vuelvas a hablar nunca más – Dijo Ginny – Te odio. _

_- No puedes estar hablando en serio – Dijo Hermione llorando. _

_- ¡Me hiciste daño! – Dijo Ginny – Si mi hermano te hubiera hecho algo así, te lo hubiera dicho – Dijo Hermione – Porque son cosas con las que no se juega. _

_- ¿Ginny? – Pregunto Ron acercándose. _

_- No lo imagine de ustedes – Dijo Ginny mirando enojada a Ron._

_- Entiéndeme es una situación difícil – Dijo Hermione. _

_- Gracias por preocuparte por mí – Dijo Ginny ácidamente aun con lágrimas que corría por sus mejillas – No me busquen ni me hablen nunca más. _

_Dicho esto Ginny salió de la casa a toda prisa. Hermione se apoyo en una de las paredes y se dejo caer sentada en el suelo aun llorando. _

_- ¡Ginny! – Grito Ron cuando salió a buscarla. _

_No había rastros de ella. Había desaparecido. _

_- Se fue – Dijo Ron volviendo a entrar a la casa - ¿Qué paso?_

_- Se entero de Harry y Hannah – Dijo Hermione entre sollozos – Es mi culpa. _

_Ron se arrodillo para estar a la altura de ella._

_- ¿Harry se lo dijo? – Pregunto Ron dudoso. _

_- No lo sé – Dijo llorando – Yo lo sabía y no le dije nada – Dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron – Es mi culpa. _

_- Tranquila – Dijo Ron abrazándola. _

_- Ella ahora me odia – Dijo sollozando. _

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG End Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

- ¡¿Por qué no nos avisaste?! – Grito más que encolerizada Narcissa.

- Se me olvido – Dijo de lo más normal Draco.

- ¡¿Cómo se te pueden olvidar ese tipo de cosas?! – Grito blandiendo la revista delante de él.

Ginny miraba la escena entre aterrada y mortificada por los gritos de la señora Malfoy. Hasta ahora no creía cómo todo ese problema había comenzado.

- Tú jovencita me tienes que explicar bastantes cosas – Dijo Narcissa enojada.

Ginny la miro asustada,

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – Pregunto Narcissa mirando hacia su hijo.

- Cuando hubiera oportunidad – Dijo Draco tranquilo.

- Si no fuera por Pansy, ¡Nunca me hubiera enterado! – Dijo Narcissa.

Pansy sonreía satisfactoriamente.

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

_- ¿Cissy? – Pregunto cuando llego a la mansión. _

_- Pansy – Dijo sonriendo amablemente - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!_

_- Estuve de viaje casi como un mes – Comento Pansy sonriendo exageradamente. _

_- ¿Viaje de placer? – Pregunto Narcissa sonriendo amablemente. _

_Pansy empezó a reír exageradamente. _

_- Tú si me conoces Cissy – Dijo Pansy alegre. _

_- ¿Nos acompañas a tomar el desayuno? – Pregunto Narcissa._

_- ¿Lucius sigue aquí? – Pregunto Pansy. _

_- Si – Dijo Narcissa caminando junto a Pansy – Dentro de una hora se estará yendo otra vez al Ministerio. _

_- ¿Más papeleo? – Pregunto con una mueca Pansy. _

_- Más papeleo – Asintió Narcissa - ¿Qué llevas ahí? – Dijo al ver el portafolio de Pansy. _

_- Las revistas – Dijo Pansy – Viendo los diseños para lanzar el siguiente número. Después te las muestro – Dijo Pansy con una sonrisa extraña. _

_- Eso espero – Dijo Narcissa ligeramente emocionada. _

_Llegaron al comedor. _

_- ¡Lucius! – Dijo en forma de saludo. _

_- Pansy – Dijo cerrando el diario – Qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí. _

_Desayunaron pacíficamente comentando de sus días y viajes. Al acabar, Pansy coloco su portafolio sobre la mesa. _

_- Tengo dudas sobre la portada – Dijo Pansy – Espero que me puedas ayudar, Cissy. _

_- Encantada – Dijo sonriendo._

_Pansy saco dos muestras de su revista. _

_- Tengo dudas sobre el tamaño de la letra – Dijo entregándole las revistas. _

_Narcissa las tomo entre sus manos sonriente, sin embargo, su semblante cambio a estar con los ojos muy abiertos y sin sonrisa, mirando las imágenes de la revista. _

_- ¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunto después de mantenerse bastante tiempo callada. _

_- ¿No lo sabían? – Pregunto muy desconcertada Pansy parpadeando de más. _

_- ¿Qué cosa querida? – Pregunto Lucius cogiendo una revista. _

_La actitud de Lucius fue más exagerada que la de Narcissa, golpeo el piso fuertemente con su bastón. _

_- ¿Qué se cree este crío? – Pregunto muy enojado. _

_- Tenemos que ir a hablar con él – Asevero Narcissa. _

_- Me va a tener que escuchar ahora – Dijo Lucius de pie. _

_- Que nos encuentre en su departamento – Dijo Narcissa. _

_- Drake se ha mudado – Comento con simpleza Pansy. _

_- ¡¿Cómo?! – Preguntaron ambos a la vez. _

_- Con gusto los llevo a su nuevo departamento – Dijo Pansy sonriendo amigablemente. _

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG End Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

- Siento la demora – Dijo Nott apareciéndose en el departamento.

Draco levanto la vista al escuchar su voz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Draco.

- Lo llame yo – Dijo Lucius levantando la vista – Creí que tu madre lo necesitaría en caso de que no la quisieras escuchar.

Draco lo miro seriamente.

- Necesito hablar a solas contigo – Dijo Draco de pie.

- ¡Nada de eso! – Dijo Lucius enojado.

- ¿Cómo nos puedes hacer esto? – Dijo mortificada Narcissa.

Ginny lo miro suplicante.

_- No me dejes sola con ellos – Pensó Ginny. _

- Ven, amor – Dijo Draco extendiendo su brazo hacia Ginny.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces y se aferro a la mano de Draco.

Lucius observo detenidamente cada movimiento, Narcissa tenía los ojos muy abiertos y apretó aun más el pañuelo que tenía en manos.

- Increíble – Dijo Pansy mirando a ambos.

- A mi despacho – Dijo Draco a Nott.

- Draco – Dijo severamente Lucius.

- Seré breve padre – Dijo Draco mirándolo feo.

Se alejo hacia su despacho junto con Nott y Ginny. Narcissa le dedico una mirada asesina a Ginny.

- Tu madre me va a querer matar – Susurro Ginny - ¿Amor?

Cuando cerró la puerta del despacho.

- Ni una palabra de cómo se dio este matrimonio, ¿Entendido? – Dijo Draco muy serio.

- No lo pensaba hacer – Dijo Nott – Es tu oportunidad para estresar a tus padres.

Draco se rió.

- ¿Crees que Parkinson lo sepa? – Pregunto Ginny.

- No – Dijo Draco – Lo hubiera mencionado ayer. Es chantajista por naturaleza.

- ¿Vamos a aparentar un matrimonio feliz? – Pregunto Ginny con los hombros caídos.

- Vas a disfrutarlo, créeme – Dijo Draco mirándola.

- Supongo – Dijo Ginny sonriendo ligeramente.

Nott le sonrió.

- Lo harás bien – Dijo Nott – Son más fáciles de enojar que Draco.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

- Es su único hijo – Comenzó a decir Nott – No le gusta que lo estén tocando demasiado, no le agrada el tipo de personas que son empalagosos y más aun con su hijo.

- ¿Salimos? – Pregunto Ginny sonriendo.

Al salir, se encontraron que Narcissa estaba de pie, mientras que Lucius tenía ambas manos en el bastón. Pansy miraba cada detalle de la casa con detenimiento. Narcissa y Lucius estaban hablando entre ellos.

- Este matrimonio debe de anularse – Dijo Narcissa.

- No sé como terminó metido en este lío – Dijo Lucius – Pero podemos hacernos cargo de los trámites, luego que ellos firmen los papeles.

- ¿Podemos hablar con ese juez amigo tuyo? – Comenzó a decir Narcissa a Lucius.

- ¿Minsk? – Pregunto Lucius.

- Si – Dijo Narcissa – Creo que estaría encantado de ayudar. Tiene una hija de la edad de Draco.

Draco apretó los puños, Ginny se dio cuenta de ello.

- Le mandaré una carta – Dijo Lucius asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Tenemos que acelerar todo ese tema burocrático – Dijo Narcissa caminando en círculos – Sheyla puede ser de gran utilidad, estamos juntas en el mismo comité.

Siguieron hablando y mencionando a sus amigos quienes podrían ayudar. Ginny los miro sorprendida, estaba entre Draco y Nott.

- ¿Habrán firmado acuerdo pre-nupcial? – Pregunto Lucius levantando la vista hacia Narcissa.

- Yo creo que no – Dijo distraída Pansy mirándose las uñas.

- ¿En qué pensaba mi hijo? – Dijo Narcissa levantando un poco las manos exasperada - ¿Por qué no piensa con la cabeza y no con lo otro?

Pansy rompió en carcajadas.

- ¿Perdón? – Dijo Draco fríamente - ¿Qué estás queriendo insinuar?

Narcissa y los demás voltearon a verlos sorprendidos.

- ¿Hace cuánto se encuentran ahí? – Pregunto Narcissa sintiéndose superior.

- Desde que nos mudamos – Dijo Ginny colocando ambos brazos alrededor de uno de los brazos de Draco.

Narcissa la asesino con la mirada, Ginny el sonrió.

- Lo suficiente para saber qué quieres anular mi matrimonio – Dijo Draco severamente.

- ¿Entonces es verdad? – Pregunto Narcissa con los ojos un poco más abiertos.

- No creo que Pansy se base en chismes sin tener pruebas – Dijo Draco.

- Gracias – Dijo Pansy sonriendo más animada, luego reacciono - ¡Oye no son chismes!

- Tu revista tiene varios chismes – Dijo Draco – No lo puedes negar.

Ella se cruzo de brazo arrugando el ceño.

- Por algo es una revista amarillista – Dijo Nott – Compite con Corazón de Bruja.

- ¡Somos la revista número uno! – Dijo Pansy levantando una mano.

Lucius carraspeo.

- Debemos de centrarnos en la locura que ha cometido mi inútil hijo – Dijo Lucius severo.

- ¿Estás seguro que ella no está detrás de tu dinero? – Pregunto Narcissa.

- ¿Cree que solo me acercaría a su hijo por el dinero? – Re pregunto Ginny - ¿Tan bajo estima a su hijito?

- Sé como he criado a mi hijo – Dijo entre dientes Narcissa –Conozco a las de tu clase.

- Usted no me conoce – Dijo Ginny enojada – Si cree que fue así, ¿Por qué me case con su hijo entonces? – Dijo levantando una mano – Mejor partido es el hijo del Ministro de Magia, quién tiene buena reputación y mayor fortuna que su familia.

- Cómo te atreves – Dijo Narcissa apretando los puños.

- Calma – Dijo Draco apoyando una mano en el hombro de Ginny.

Narcissa lo observo detenidamente.

- ¿Por qué no nos invitaste? – Pregunto moviendo la revista que tenía en sus manos.

- No hubo tiempo – Dijo Draco tranquilo – No fue tampoco la familia de ella.

- Si estás encaprichado con esta – Dijo Narcissa.

- No lo estoy – Dijo Draco pasando un brazo por los hombros de Ginny – Estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella.

Todos en el lugar se quedaron atónitos.

- ¿Por qué no grabe esa frase? – Dijo frustrada Pansy.

Ginny volteo a mirarla incrédula.

- ¿Está embarazada? – Dijo dramatizando Narcissa.

- Por el momento no, madre – Dijo Ginny abrazando a Draco

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – Dijo Narcissa sorprendida con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

- Madre – Dijo Ginny sonriendo y abrazando aun más fuerte a Draco – Soy la esposa de su hijo.

Narcissa se limito a tranquilizar su respiración.

- Pronto le daré un nieto – Recalcando Ginny la palabra nieto – Tenemos tiempo practicando – Dijo sonriendo inocentemente - Pronto será ABUELA.

Draco la miro preocupado. Nott se giro y se notaba que reía.

- Muchachita quita las manos de ahí – Dijo Narcissa moviendo las manos exageradamente – Vas a ensuciarle el traje.

- Estaba pensando en un nombre para nuestro hijo – Dijo Ginny sonriendo al extremo – Firulais.

- ¡Merlín! – Dijo Narcissa cayendo al asiento - ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio?

Draco miro a Ginny como si fuera un bicho extraño.

- Entonces – Dijo Narcissa luego de controlar su respiración – Por ahora me mantendré al margen y no necesitamos de mayores escándalos.

Lucius la miro con una ceja levantada.

- Después hablaremos de nombres para el heredero – Dijo Narcissa un poco más seria.

- Como guste – Dijo Ginny abrazando a Draco – Pero estoy muy segura de Firulais.

Narcissa se le estremeció el cuerpo de solo escucharlo.

- ¿Por qué no nos invitaste a la boda? – Pregunto Narcissa a Draco, pero miraba con odio a Ginny – Porque soy tu madre, somos tú única familia…

- Fue algo que surgió, espontáneo – Dijo Draco – No necesitas de mayor explicación.

- Mínimo una carta – Dijo sentándose Narcissa siendo la víctima.

- Madre – Dijo cansado Draco.

- Qué mal hijo eres Drake – Dijo Pansy entrecerrando los ojos.

- Esto es horrible – Dijo Narcissa.

- Lo sé – Dijo Pansy asintiendo – Pésima idea: ¿shorts blancos en pleno invierno? Tus piernas se ven más pálidas y ¿una polera extragrande?

Ginny miro su look de ese momento ya que la había descrito. Los demás presentes miraron reprobatoriamente a Pansy.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Pansy sin entender.

- Es momento de retirarnos – Dijo Lucius – ¿Sigues trabajando en esa tontería? – Espeto Lucius.

- Si padre – Dijo Draco mirándolo fríamente.

- Desperdicio de tiempo – Bufo Lucius - Felicidades por el matrimonio – Dijo entre dientes.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny sonriendo – Su hijo es muy bueno en lo que hace – Defendió Ginny.

Lucius volteo a mirarla fijamente. Ginny al captar esa mirada se escondió un poco detrás de Draco.

- ¡Qué cruel eres conmigo hijo! – Dijo Narcissa.

- ¡Cierto! – Dijo Pansy – La revista sale a mediodía ¿Quieren la primera copia?

- No es necesario – Dijo siseando Draco.

- También me retiro - Dijo Nott – Tengo que atender otros casos.

Ginny lo miro incrédula cuando se fueron

- Se lo tomaron bien – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Firulais? – Pregunto Draco incrédulo - ¿No podías pensar mejor? ¿Ruthien, Gandalf, Albus? ¿Fido?

- Me pareció más crítico que tuviera nombre de mascota – Dijo Ginny razonando – Le gusto el nombre.

- ¿Estamos practicando? – Dijo Draco con un ojo más abierto que el otro – ¡Más obvia no podías ser! – Exclamo.

- No sé me ocurría nada más – Dijo avergonzada porque su mentira sonó a mentira.

Draco movió la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Se mantendrán al margen ahora, verdad? – Pregunto Ginny inocentemente.

- No – Dijo Draco – Todavía están en estado de shock, después debemos de tener más cuidado.

- Tu padre me da miedo – Dijo Ginny.

- Deberías de tenerle miedo – Asevero Draco – De todas formas no se acercará a ti.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto Ginny asustada.

- Primero lo mato – Dijo Draco sereno.

Ginny lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, suspiro pesadamente sentándose.

- Me cuidas – Dijo Ginny fingiendo estar emocionada.

- Que no se te suba a la cabeza, enana – Dijo Draco mirándola de reojo.

- Me proteges – Volvió a decir divertida por el gesto de espanto de Draco.

- Ahora solo faltan tus padres – Dijo Draco recostándose en el sillón.

Sonrió triunfalmente al observar la reacción de ella, Ginny se tapo el rostro con el cojín.

- Me quiero morir – Dijo Ginny.

Ambos se quedaron ese día en el departamento jugando póker explosivo.

- ¿Qué le has echado a esta porquería? – Dijo Draco cogiendo el vaso en manos y mirándolo con recelo.

- Lo mismo que le colocaste a mi sándwich – Dijo Ginny sonriendo con autosuficiencia – Mermelada.

Draco sonrió divertido.

- Pensé que te gustaba el queso y la mermelada junta – Dijo Draco fingiendo inocencia.

- Sabes que esa combinación es atroz – Dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca de repulsión.

- Bueno Weasley – Dijo Draco suspirando – No te metas con mi desayuno nunca más y no lo haré yo.

- ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti? – Dijo Ginny dudosa – Tú haces mezclas extrañas con mi té, entras a mi dormitorio a mezclar todo lo que encuentras en el camino.

- No te quedas atrás – Dijo Draco - ¿Cambiar el color de mi pijama a rosado? ¿Poner todo tipo de plantas en mis zapatos?

- Sabía que era tu color favorito – Dijo con una sonrisa Ginny – No tenía más macetas – Dijo levantándose de hombros.

Siguieron jugando.

- ¡Gané una vez más! – Dijo Ginny levantando las manos, victoriosa.

- Haces trampa – Concluyo Draco serio – Estoy seguro.

- Mal perdedor – Dijo Ginny rodando los ojos – Soy mejor que tú en esto, admítelo.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Weasley – Dijo Draco – Haces trampa.

- No lo hago – Dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

- Levántate – Dijo Draco – Lo más seguro es que tengas escondido alguna de las cartas.

- Detestable – Dijo Ginny - ¡No me voy a levantar!

- Si que lo vas a hacer – Dijo Draco – Aun cuando yo te tenga que levantar.

Ginny rió con sarcasmo y se aferro a los brazos de la silla.

- ¡Aléjate! – Dijo Ginny observando a Draco acercarse.

Draco la levanto sobre su hombro.

- ¡AAhh! – Grito Ginny.

Draco la bajo.

- Te dije que no hacia trampa – Dijo Ginny de brazos cruzados.

En eso sintieron el sonido de una lechuza en la ventana. Draco se acerco a abrirla, la lechuza voló hacia Ginny.

- Es de Calypso – Dijo Ginny cuando tenía el pergamino entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué dice? – Pregunto Draco.

- Mi madre le envió el vociferador – Dijo Ginny – Me desea suerte.

Ginny miro temblorosa al sobre rojo.

- Abre antes de que te vaya peor – Dijo Draco divertido por el susto con el que miraba al sobre Ginny.

_- ¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! – Se escucho muy fuerte la voz de Molly - ¡¿Qué se te metió en la cabeza?! _

Ginny se sentó junto a Draco.

_- ¿Por qué nos haces esto a nosotros? ¡Somos tú familia! – Dijo enojada Molly - ¿Nos tenemos que enterar de esta noticia por una revista? ¿Qué mi única hija contrajo matrimonio sin avisar a su propia familia? – Se escucho como bufo – Claro, pero Calypso si tenía que estar al tanto de la situación, ¡Cómo si ella fuera tu familia, Ginevra!_

Ginny subió las piernas al sillón y Draco paso un brazo por los hombros de ella.

- Agradece que simplemente es un sobre – Murmuro Draco – Y no tu madre.

Ginny hizo una mueca.

_- ¿Con un Malfoy? – Dijo incrédula y con disgusto - ¿En qué estabas pensando Ginevra? Porque estoy segura que no fuiste razonable. Son ocho meses sin saber CASI nada de ti – Dijo Molly - ¡Ocho meses con solo cartas breves de estoy bien, estoy trabajando! ¡NADA MAS! ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que estabas casada? ¿También por carta?... ¿No me digas que metiste la pata y estas embarazada? Ohhh ¡Cuando tu padre y hermanos se enteren! – Dijo Molly amenazante – Aunque no parece embarazada estas demasiado delgada y pálida._

- Otra vez con los ataques – Dijo Ginny resoplando.

Draco la observo de reojo, observando que ya tenía los ojos cristalizados; y sintió la necesidad de que ella no estuviera así, quiso distraerla, le revolvió los cabellos.

- ¡Malfoy para! – Dijo enojada Ginny.

_- Por lo menos no está tan triste – Pensó Draco - ¿Por qué me debe de importar?_

_- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así, jovencita! – Dijo amenazante Molly – Vas a venir mañana en la noche a cenar con tu… esposo – Dijo con dificultad la última palabra - ¡Y lo vas a hacer bien! – Reto Molly - ¡No sé qué has creído en estos últimos meses, mantén los modales y ven a ver a tu familia como es debido! _

Al acabar de decir el mensaje, se autodestruyo.

- Eso va a ser una tortura – Dijo Ginny derrumbándose a un lado del sillón.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto Draco cuando la observo acercarse.

Desde que recibió la carta de su madre, era como si le hubieran absorbido toda la energía. Gran parte de la tarde se había refugiado en su dormitorio.

Draco se había ido a la biblioteca a despejar todos sus pensamientos, ya que se sentía bastante confundido con ella cerca. Apareció Ginny con el cabello mojado, un vestido violeta oscuro que dejaba ver ligeramente su silueta.

Ella se recostó en el sillón donde Draco estaba sentado. Se tapo el rostro con uno de los cojines.

- Me duele la cabeza, Malfoy – Dijo Ginny aun con el rostro cubierto.

- Tomate alguna de las pociones – Dijo Draco simplemente.

- Ya me tome dos pociones y dos pastillas muggle – Dijo suavemente.

- ¿Sabes que auto medicarse es malo? – Dijo Draco con una ceja alzada - ¿Puedes mezclar esos dos medicamentos? – Pregunto Draco refiriéndose a las pastillas muggles y pociones.

- No para mí – Dijo Ginny levantándose de hombros – Son ambas para el dolor de cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Draco seguía leyendo y Ginny gimiendo de dolor.

- Malfoy – Dijo Ginny quitando el cojín de su rostro.

- Dime, Weasley – Dijo Draco sin mirarla.

- ¿Si no vamos a ver a mi padres? – Pregunto Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Miedo o existe alguna otra razón? – Pregunto Draco mientras daba vuelta a la hoja del libro.

Ginny se quedo meditando.

- Temor a recordar – Dijo Ginny con la mirada perdida.

- Algún día tendrás que enfrentarlos – Sermoneo Draco aun sin mirarla – No vas a escapar toda la vida.

- Podría intentarlo – Dijo Ginny triste.

Draco giro el rostro para verla. Ella lo miraba con ojos curiosos y una sonrisa bastante inocente.

- No seas cobarde – Dijo Draco tirándole un cojín al rostro.

Ella lo atajo y le saco la lengua.

- No lo soy – Se defendió Ginny.

Draco le mando una mirada significativa.

- Soy cautelosa – Dijo sonriendo divertida.

- Para todo tienes excusa – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Quieres salir de viaje? – Pregunto Ginny.

- ¿Cómo una luna de miel? – Pregunto Draco con una sonrisa seductora.

- ¡Merlín, NO! – Grito Ginny negando con las manos – Lejos, a donde tú quieras.

- Suena tentador – Dijo Draco con una mano en la barbilla.

Ginny sonrió muy emocionada.

_- Así no iremos para allá – Pensó Ginny emocionada. _

- Después de visitar a tus padres – Termino Draco con una sonrisa triunfal.

_- Desgraciado – Pensó Ginny. _

Ella se tapo el rostro con el cojín y grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

- ¿Por qué quieres ir a ver a mis padres? – Le pregunto exasperada.

- Diversión – Dijo Draco simplemente – Tú te divertiste con los míos…

- Tienes un concepto de diversión muy distorsionado – Dijo Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

- El mismo problema que tú tienes, Weasley – Dijo Draco.

Ella se sentó de mala gana en el sillón y se cruzo de brazos.

- Créeme que no lo vas a disfrutar – Dijo Ginny.

- Tomare esa decisión yo solo – Le respondió.

Ella se acerco y miro lo que Draco estaba leyendo, Draco al sentirla cerca cerró el libro de golpe.

- Ve a fisgonear a otro lado – Dijo Draco serio.

- ¿Por qué no puedo leer ese libro? – Pregunto Ginny - ¿Es para tu trastorno mental?

- Weasley – Dijo Draco comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Justo en ese momento sintieron el sonido del timbre, alguien estaba esperando en el ascensor.

- Quien puede ser ahora – Dijo Ginny enojada.

Ambos salieron a ver de quién se trataba. Al momento de permitirle el acceso a esa persona, se sorprendieron.

- Buenas tardes, señores Malfoy – Dijeron los recién llegados.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – Pregunto Ginny realmente sorprendida.

Se trataba del juez que les había colocado la sentencia más absurda de la historia, mantenerse casados por nueve meses.

Pero este no venía solo.

- Peculiares modales, señora – Dijo el juez reprobatoriamente mirando a Ginny.

- Señores – Dijo Draco fríamente como saludo.

- Les presento a mi esposa – Dijo el juez – La señora Perry.

La señora parecía de otra dimensión, venía con un vestido floreado hasta por debajo de las rodillas, con un cinturón blanco alrededor de lo que sería la cintura, y una chompa sencilla de hilo blanco. El cabello impecablemente bien peinado, con un arreglo muy sencillo, maquillaje leve y una sonrisa exagerada para el gusto de los dos. Parecía sacada de algún club de té, donde las señoras mayores hablaban de lo bueno del matrimonio y algunos trucos que conocían.

- Un gusto conocerlos – Dijo la señora muy amable – Mi esposo ha venido hablando de ustedes todo el camino, ¡Qué bella pareja hacen!

Ginny tenía una sonrisa distorsionada en el rostro, Draco los miraba fijamente.

- ¿No nos piensan invitar a pasar? – Pregunto el señor juez.

- P-Pasen – Dijo Ginny torpemente.

- Los jóvenes de ahora – Dijo la señora – A veces se olvidan de sus modales.

Ginny dejo que fueran a sentarse a la sala.

_- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunto con la mirada Ginny a Draco. _

Draco solo movió la cabeza ligeramente, le ofreció su mano. Ella no lo dudo, y la entrelazo con la suya, se sentaron frente a ellos.

- Veo que se están llevando mejor – Dijo el juez señalando a las manos de ellos entrelazadas.

- No esperábamos visitas – Dijo Draco con un tono distante.

- Les dije que iban a venir personas del ministerio a inspeccionar la convivencia entre ustedes – Dijo el juez sorprendido.

- Pensamos que era una simple amenaza – Dijo Ginny simplemente.

- Jovencita – Dijo la señora – Los jueces no amenazan, ellos cumplen con su palabra – Dijo orgullosa de su esposo.

- Gracias, querida – Dijo el juez colocando una mano en la pierna de su esposa.

- ¡Querido, aquí no! – Dijo la señora – Hay que mantener las costumbres correctas.

Ginny la miro como si fuera un bicho raro.

- Acompáñame a traer té a nuestros invitados – Dijo Draco tocando el hombro de Ginny.

- Que cortés – Dijeron ambos.

Draco y Ginny fueron hacia la cocina, tenían agua hirviendo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esa señora? – Dijo Ginny cuando ingresaron – Parece sacada de un catálogo – Dijo estremeciéndose.

Draco siguió callado sacando las tazas.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, Malfoy - Dijo Ginny - ¿Me estas escuchando? – Pregunto al no tener respuesta alguna del rubio.

- Estoy pensando, Weasley – Dijo Draco.

- Eso es novedad – Dijo con sarcasmo Ginny.

Draco siguió en silencio sirviendo el té.

- Se ven tan anticuados – Dijo Ginny resoplando.

- ¡Eso es! – Dijo Draco.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Ginny - ¿Se te ocurrió algo para que se vayan?

- ¿Son anticuados, verdad? – Pregunto Draco cerca de Ginny.

- Eso dije – Dijo en tono aburrido Ginny.

- Viste como se puso ante un simple roce – Dijo Draco mirándola sugestivamente.

Ginny sonrió tenebrosamente.

- Eres malévolo – Dijo sonriendo aun más - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Parecer recién casados – Dijo Draco lo más tranquilo del mundo.

- Abrazos, me siento en tus piernas – Comenzó a enumerar Ginny - ¿Besos?

- Son necesarios si vamos a fingir, Weasley – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa torcida.

Ginny cerró los ojos y suspiro.

- Aprovechado – Dijo Ginny.

- Ya quisieras, Weasley – Dijo Draco – Mueres porque te bese.

- Ni en tus sueños, Malfoy – Dijo Ginny ahora llevando las tazas de té.

Salieron hacia la sala donde los señores estaban hablando.

- Muchas gracias, señora Malfoy – Dijo el juez muy sonriente.

Ginny se estremeció al escuchar como la llamaba.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo están juntos? – Pregunto la esposa del juez.

- Tres meses – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Ella no se sentó al costado de Draco como había hecho antes, sino en las piernas de Draco. Él simplemente paso un brazo por la espalda de ella.

La señora se encontraba realmente incómoda, y el señor reía nervioso.

- Estoy muy entusiasmada con su matrimonio – Dijo la señora – Muy poco son los jóvenes que respetan el sacramento del matrimonio…

Ginny se estaba quedando dormida con todo el sermón que la señora estaba diciendo, era igual de densa que el propio juez, quien sonreía orgulloso.

Draco observo que ella estaba entrecerrando los ojos de vez en cuando, y luego sonreía a la señora.

- Tiene usted toda la razón – Dijo Ginny afirmando con la cabeza.

- Me alegro por ustedes – Dijo la señora – Es muy bello encontrar una relación tan pura y hermosa en estos días, donde el índice de divorcios ha aumentado, son una vergüenza para sus familias…

Draco también se estaba aburriendo con el tema, no era de su agrado hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

_- Me voy a quedar dormido con esta conversación – Pensó Draco cansado. _

Sonrió de forma maliciosa.

Empezó a subir su mano, la que tenía en la espalda de Ginny, haciéndole cosquillas. Ginny se puso seria cuando sintió la mano de Draco subir, se puso nerviosa hasta que dicha mano estaba jugando a la altura de sus costillas.

- ¡Para! – Dijo ella retorciéndose y riendo.

Ella volteo a mirarlo a Draco, aun sonriendo. A él le gusto esa sensación de poder reír con ella, verla así. Trato de hacerlo reír aun más, suavemente.

- Basta en serio – Dijo Ginny riendo, sujetando la mano de Draco.

Ella se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hacer eso, a ella le produjo una sensación extraña, separo el rostro despacio para luego mirar a Draco a los ojos por un largo rato. Se sintió muy extraña ante toda esa situación.

El juez carraspeo.

- Compórtense muchachos – Dijo el juez ligeramente sonrojado - ¡Controlen esas hormonas!

- Muestras de cariño no son apropiadas en público – Dijo la esposa del juez mirándolos de reojo.

- Teníamos pensado una velada diferente – Dijo Draco, después beso en la mandíbula a Ginny.

A la señora se le desencajo el rostro ante ese comentario, además de que Ginny había pasado los brazos por el cuello de Draco.

- Iba a ser muy especial – Dijo Ginny sonriendo a Draco.

A Draco ese comentario hizo que se le nublaran los sentidos.

- ¿Has pensado en unirte a un club de sociedad? – Pregunto la señora aun con la taza de té en mano – Podría ayudarte con estos primeros años de matrimonio, además de que conseguirías amistades para toda la vida…

Ginny miraba a la señora tratando de prestar toda la atención posible a sus palabras, pero le estaba resultando una tarea difícil con Draco dándole besos de vez en cuando en el cuello.

- Creo que es momento de retirarnos – Dijo el juez ahora de pie.

Ginny vio esa como una buena oportunidad, salto de donde se encontraba sentada.

- Ha sido un gusto tenerlos aquí – Dijo Ginny muy amable.

Camino con Draco abrazado hasta la puerta.

- Espero que con el tiempo esas hormonas se tranquilicen – Dijo riendo nerviosa la esposa del juez.

Ginny pasó sus manos por la cintura de Draco, colocando una en el abdomen de Draco.

- No lo creo – Dijo Ginny empinándose un poco – Tengo un esposo maravilloso.

Draco bajo una mano hasta las caderas de ella, también se había inclinado hacia Ginny.

Sintió los labios de Draco rozar los suyos, ese roce hizo que se estremeciera con el simple contacto y el corazón palpitara aun más fuerte. No entendía de esas sensaciones que despertaban dentro de ella. Ginny fue quien dio ese último paso para el beso.

No escucharon cuando los señores se despidieron o se fueron aterrorizados. Tampoco sabrían decir hace cuánto los señores se fueron, ambos estaban sumergidos en esos sentimientos que no estaban seguros de entender.

Ella sintió los cálidos labios de Draco presionarse contra los suyos, empezando disfrutarlo ambos. Una mano de Draco viajo hasta la altura del cuello de Ginny, presionándola un poco, juntando el cuerpo de ella al suyo, dándose cuenta que ese beso estaba yendo mucho más allá que una simple farsa.

Cuando se separaron, Ginny estaba completamente sonrojada sin poder mirar a Draco a los ojos, por el temor de empezar a… sentir.

- ¿Crees que vuelvan? – Pregunto Ginny tratando de cambiar de tema rápidamente.

- Lo dudo – Dijo Draco colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

- Ahora vuelvo – Dijo Ginny caminando rápido hacia su dormitorio.

Cuando la vio desaparecer, Draco se llevo las manos a la cabeza, desordenándose los cabellos.

_- ¿Qué me ocurre? – Pensaba intrigado. _

Ginny estaba tirada en su cama con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando entender que fue lo qué sucedió ahí con Malfoy.

_- __¿Calypso tendrá razón? – Pensaba Ginny una y otra vez. _

Sonó el timbre del ascensor. Draco bufó fastidiado, acercándose a abrir.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Pregunto Draco mirando fijamente a la persona.

Ginny al escuchar el sonido del timbre, decidió salir del dormitorio a enfrentar lo que estaba sucediendo con Malfoy.

- ¿Quién era? – Pregunto saliendo del dormitorio.

Se sorprendió al observar a esas dos personas.

Una de ellas era una joven, que sonreía de forma muy extraña y miraba emocionada hacia Draco. Pero al sentir la voz de Ginny, la miro con sorpresa y duda, interrogando con la mirada a Draco, quien no se atrevía a mirarla.

La otra persona, era más bien, una personita. Era un niño que debería de tener unos cinco años. Era rubio albino, con una carita muy tierna, nariz respingada, ojos marrones y ese aire de superioridad tan parecido a… Draco Malfoy.

Ginny no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, miro de forma intercalada entre Draco y ese pequeño niño. El parecido era increíble, ¡Eran idénticos!

- ¿Es tu hijo? – Pregunto con hilo de voz Ginny.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están?

Antes que nada, jajajajajajaja, siento dejarlas en la duda de qué es lo que va a ocurrir en el siguiente capítulo… OPINIONES. Espero que no piensen matarme, no se enteraran lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo si es así.

De parte de lo del Flash Back, como se habrán dado cuenta, Harry se supone que iba a decirle a Ginny, y ella nunca se iba a enterar, cosa que no sucedió. Hermione se siente culpable por todo lo que le sucedió a Ginny, además de que perdió a su mejor amiga. Si me comentaron que no les parecía la actitud de Ginny, bueno yo tenía pensado este FlashBack de tiempo y algunas de sus ideas sirvieron para que quede como está. Ginny si los encaro y de ahí nunca más los volvió a ver. Como mencione antes, ella perdió todo, y el hecho de que en el siguiente capítulo los vea de nuevo le afectará, porque es volver al lugar donde comenzó a sentir algo por Harry, su noviazgo lo vivió allí… Ahora solo son un cruel recuerdo y una ilusión destrozada. También el próximo capítulo Harry aparece ¿Qué esperan de ese reencuentro? Van a pasar muchas cosas entre ellos, pero todavía no tengo decidido qué pasará con Ginny. Tengo un capítulo de San Valentín, muero por que lo lean, pero todo está en orden, y falta para que lo vean (Tiene varias canciones para ese). ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!

Muchas gracias por leer la historia, y a quienes dejaron sus reviews, agradezco el apoyo, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo. Si tienen alguna idea o qué esperan que ocurran no duden y escríbanlo.

Otra cosa que quería decirles ¡Encontré la canción de Draco y Ginny! Jajaja, la encontré ayer y parecía que hablaba de ellos, jajaja. Se las pondré en siguientes capítulos, depende de ustedes la actualización, también.

No sé como agradecerles este apoyo en esta historia. Gracias.

Ahora a sus reviews:

Candeee: ¡Fuiste la primera! Gracias, creo que eras la primera en dejar review en todas las historias, jajaja. Gracias. Apareció el beso, aunque por extrañas circunstancias, paso. Y bueno ya dejo la duda de qué es lo que siente cada uno. La familia de Calypso la apoyo.

Margara: Bueno apareció alguien con unas fotos de ellos, cuando nadie sabe del matrimonio y era… Pansy. Tenía que ser ella, no sé porqué. Ginny tiene problemas pero ya veremos que pasara.

Yuuki Pan: ¡Si, muerte a Harry! Lo que hizo no tiene perdón. La familia de Calypso quiere que ella encuentre la paz y felicidad, y deje de sufrir por alguien que no vale la pena. Jajaja, Jeremy se la gano a Ginny y a Calypso, jajaja. Draco la quiere. A mí me deja como invernando el calor, parezco inerte, jaja, bueno sufría de alergías, eso debe de ser. Qué bueno, a mi me encanta la fotografía, no sabes cuándo puedes tener la mejor fotografía de tu vida. Siguen peleando por tonterías. Todos tenemos nuestras manías. Gracias.

Lynette P. Broderick: Muchas gracias por tu review. Su relación, me gusta, va a ser sin previo aviso que se den cuenta que están enamorados. Verla así, ambos se apoyan y empezaron a conocerse en sus manías, así como sus gustos. Ya aparecerá más Clarice y la familia de Calypso es excepcional. ¡Y la revista también tomo ese viaje como una luna de miel, jajaja! ¿El beso te gusto? Aunque fue raro, y ambos no sabían que esperar de él, la duda y los nervios presente. Jaja. Gracias.

Luna de Media Noche: Eso es lo importante, que te ayuden a salir de ese hoyo, del cual crees que nunca más verás la luz, pero todavía falta para que Ginny sane y se sienta libre de sentir algo más por alguien que no sea Harry. La familia de Calypso es un mate de risa, pero se defiende entre ellos, defienden a los suyos. ¡Traición! Jaja no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, pero es por las circunstancias que se dieron y la madurez de los distintos personajes, Ginny está sola y no tiene a nadie más, mientras que Draco, por la niñez que le toco vivir, tuvo que madurar a la fuerza y por otras cosas. Muchas gracias, me gustaría saber más de ti.

Miniitha Malfoy: Muchas gracias, ellos se entienden, y Draco no crítica la situación de Ginny, además de que la familia de Calypso es increíble la defenderá hasta el final. Seguirán apareciendo. Ya verás los gnomos.

Lauri Malfoy: No, fue Pansy! Jaja Jeremy es así de coqueto, no es con mala intención de querer separarlos como dé lugar, es así.

Ukyryo: Jaja, no eres la primera que me da esa idea de que odian a Potter, muchas me lo han dicho, creo que hay un club por ahí. Reconstruyendo, ya lo explique. Van tres meses. El próximo capítulo Harry se dará por enterado de esta relación, y conocerán a Hannah. Jajaja. (Si puede ser muy imbécil) Viste la reacción de los Malfoy, ahora falta Weasley. Lo de Ginny tomará tiempo, eso viene en los siguientes capítulos. Jajaj, trato de no demorarme.

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: Muchas Gracias, la familia de Calypso es increíble, son geniales. Tienen ideales distintos, ya verás. Draco si la quiere, pero todavía falta ver por el lado de ella. Muchas Gracias, espero tus comentarios e ideas.

Precious Mina: Se llevan bien ambos, y se apoyan. Ellos son una familia que protege a los suyos, y para ellos Ginny es como una hija más. Draco tiene una manía por protegerla. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y espero tu opinión.

Miry: Si se enteraron y cada uno con sus reacciones. No sé donde fabrican hombres así, pero si los encuentras antes que yo, dime, quiero uno así. Ya sabes quien fue: Pansy.

Brinitonks: Gracias, espero actualizar pronto.

Yaniita Potter: Eso es lo esencial se quieren, para amarse falta mucho y más para la parte de Ginny. Gracias, me da confianza a seguir así. Ya vendrá Reconstruyendo.

Hpfan02: Muchas gracias, me halaga que pienses así. Me sentí presionada a buscar canciones para este capítulo, pero ninguna que haya escuchado iba, jaja, lo siento. Muchas gracias, reconstruyendo está en proceso.

Alepotter24: Disculpa la demora, pero tenía que atender otros asuntos, jaja. Pasó un beso entre ambos, y después ya veremos.

Danicullen: Muchas gracias. ¿En serio? No sé de dónde me nacen estos personajes, jajaja.

Muchas gracias a todos.


	7. 7: Todos Juntos

**Capítulo 7**** – Todos juntos**

_- Hola – Dijo Calypso cuando le abrieron la puerta. _

_- Hola – Dijo sonriendo Ginny. _

_Salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, la miro confundida. _

_- ¿No me digas que te olvidaste? – Pregunto Calypso juguetonamente. _

_- ¡Me olvide! – Dijo Ginny con los ojos abiertos – No creo que pueda. _

_- Hey – Reclamo Calypso – Me lo prometiste. _

_- Lo sé – Dijo Ginny – Pero no sabía que Harry no trabajaba hoy. _

_- Puede__ quedarse solo, no es un bebé – Se quejo Calypso. _

_- No le agrada que vaya a ese tipo de cosas – Dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz. _

_- ¿No le pediste permiso? – Pregunto en burla Calypso. _

_Calypso al ver como Ginny bajaba la cabeza, cambio su semblante a uno enojado. _

_- No me digas que es eso – Dijo levantando una mano – Porque te mato. _

_- __Entiéndeme Calypso – Dijo Ginny suplicando. _

_- Yo también he tenido enamorados – Dijo Calypso – Ninguno era mi dueño. _

_- A Harry no le gusta que salga a este__ tipo de eventos – Confeso Ginny – Mucho menos a mi madre. _

_- ¡Es para tu carrera! – Se quejo Calypso con las manos en la cabeza – Tu conseguiste estos pases – Dijo señalando los que tenía en mano._

_- Tal vez para otra ocasión – Dijo Ginny. _

_- No – Negó con la cabeza Calypso._

_- En serio quiero ir – Dijo Ginny apenada – Pero no puedo. _

_- Déjame hablar con él – Dijo Calypso. _

_Ginny la miro dudosa, pero la dejo pasar. _

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG End Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

- Llegamos tarde, Weasley – Dijo Draco cuando bajaron del coche.

- Créeme que es mejor – Dijo Ginny caminando lento.

Dentro de la casa.

- Así que con un Malfoy – Dijo Fred.

- Sorprendente – Dijo George.

- Quién lo hubiera imaginado – Dijeron ambos a la vez.

- No la fastidien cuando llegue – Dijo Charlie severamente.

- No diremos nada – Dijeron los gemelos sonriendo inocentemente.

- ¿No vendrá Bill? – Pregunto Percy curioso.

- Me mando una lechuza – Dijo Charlie relajado – Fleur y él no iban a poder llegar.

- Eso es una pena – Dijo Fred.

- No veremos a nuestra pequeña sobrina – Dijo triste George.

- Mejor – Dijo Percy – Así no la malcrían – Los miro reprobatoriamente.

- Eso es mucho mejor que enterrarla en el polvo de una biblioteca – Objeto George sonriendo.

- ¿Todavía no llega su hermana? – Pregunto Molly alterada saliendo de la cocina por segunda vez.

- No mamá – Dijeron los gemelos.

- Qué bueno tenerte en casa hijo – Dijo Molly dirigiéndose a Charlie.

- El trabajo no me lo permite – Dijo Charlie serio.

- ¿Bill va a venir? – Pregunto el señor Weasley.

- No – Dijo Charlie revisando el diario – Tuvieron que atender unos asuntos pendientes.

- Eso es una pena – Dijo Molly – Todavía no llegan Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Viene Hermione? – Pregunto Percy – Pensé que era una reunión solo entre nosotros.

- Ella es una Weasley oficialmente – Aclaro Molly.

- Pude haber venido con mi prometida – Dijo Percy.

- Pobre de ella – Dijeron los gemelos – Hubiéramos venidos con nuestras novias – Ambos se miraron al decir eso.

Charlie sonrió de lado.

- Ya llegamos – Dijo Ron.

- ¡Al fin! – Dijo Molly – Los estaba esperando.

- ¿Ginny ya llego? – Pregunto Hermione mirando alrededor.

- Todavía nos tiene a la expectativa – Dijo Percy.

- ¿Y si no llegará? – Pregunto Fred sonriendo – Podría acobardarse de presentarnos a su esposo.

- Esa muchachita me va a escuchar – Dijo Molly ingresando a la cocina.

Justo en ese momento sintieron que la puerta se abría lentamente, escucharon el rechinar de las botas y como se sacaban los abrigos. Miraron hacia ese pasadizo toda la familia expectante.

La observaron ingresar estaba con botas altas, un jean pitillo y una chompa hasta las caderas. Sonrió tímidamente. Draco después apareció a su lado de gris. Todos ellos gritaron.

- Esperen – Dijo Ginny viendo que todos ellos se levantaban – Hola familia – Dijo saludando de lejos a todos.

Ellos rieron y fueron a abrazarla. Fue en orden de edad, primero su padre, el señor Weasley a quién lo abrazo efusivamente, luego Charlie, Percy, los gemelos.

- Hola Ginny – Dijo Ron.

Ginny simplemente lo observo brevemente, lo mismo que a Hermione.

Hermione tuvo el impulso de ir a abrazarla hace ocho meses que no sabía nada de ella. Pero fue interrumpida por Molly que salía de la cocina.

- Hija – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – Hasta que te dignas a aparecer.

- Lo siento mamá – Dijo Ginny abrazándola - ¿Dónde está Bill? – Pregunto.

- No va a poder venir – Dijo Charlie mirando fijamente a su hermana.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny extrañada.

Ella tomo de la mano a Draco. Ron miraba con desconfianza.

- Draco Malfoy, mi esposo – Dijo Ginny presentándolo – Sé que todos lo conocen del colegio.

- Vaya que sí – Dijo Percy levantando las cejas.

Draco los saludo cortésmente a cada uno de los miembros de esa familia.

- Ahora jovencita – Dijo Molly – Nos debes de explicar lo sucedido.

- Primero a comer – Dijo George – Qué mi estómago reclama atención.

Esto provoco risas y fueron al comedor. Ginny miraba nerviosa a Draco, quien tampoco la tranquilizaba porque estaba serio.

- ¿Dónde se volvieron a encontrar? – Pregunto Fred.

- Mejor – Dijo George - ¿Dónde se enamoraron?

Molly hizo un sonido con el vaso para que guarden silencio.

- Antes que nada – Dijo Molly - ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Ginny la miro nerviosa.

- Abrimos la galería junto a Calypso – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Junto a Calypso? – Pregunto Fred.

- Eso no sabíamos – Dijeron los gemelos.

- ¿Por qué no vino contigo? – Pregunto George.

- No le avise – Dijo Ginny sonriendo tímidamente.

- Esta es una reunión para la familia Weasley – Dijo seria Molly.

- Querida – Dijo Arthur tratando de suavizar la situación.

- Todavía nos debe de pagar una apuesta – Dijo Fred codeando a George.

- ¿Has estado viviendo con Calypso? – Pregunto Molly.

- Una temporada – Dijo Ginny – Luego viví sola.

- ¿Compraste un departamento? – Pregunto Percy.

- Si – Dijo Ginny asintiendo – Ahora vivo con Malfoy.

Sintieron que Ron golpeaba más fuerte el tenedor contra el plato.

Draco volvió a hacer lo que había realizado en su viaje a África, tomo las betarragas que no le gustaban a Ginny. Los demás los miraron asombrados.

- ¿Quieres salsa, querido? – Pregunto Molly con cierta desconfianza.

- No – Contesto Ginny evitando que Draco tomara el tazón – Tiene maní – Le dijo Ginny.

- Ustedes dos sorprenden – Dijo George con las cejas levantadas.

Ginny los miro sin entender.

- Toda esa interacción – Dijo señalando George.

- Parece que se están llevando muy bien – Dijo Fred - ¿Quién lo diría? – Dijo sonriendo amigable a los demás.

- Por algo se casaron, ¿No crees? – Pregunto Percy.

- Que perspicaz, hermano – Dijeron en mordazmente los gemelos.

Siguieron comiendo.

- ¿Has aprendido a cocinar? – Pregunto Molly.

Ginny la miro sorprendida.

- Molly – Dijo retando Arthur.

- Mamá – Dijo severo Charlie.

- Ahora que es una mujer casada – Comenzó a decir Molly – Es necesario…

- Cocina mejor que mi madre, señora – Dijo Draco lo más amable posible que pudo.

Ginny ante esa respuesta se atoro un poco con la bebida y rió muy bajo.

- Disculpen – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo manejas tus horarios ahora, Ginny? – Pregunto Molly - ¿Dejaste de trabajar en esa galería, verdad? – Molly la miro a los ojos.

- Mamá… - Comenzó a decir Ginny.

- Ginny – Dijo severa Molly arrugando los labios – Llevar adelante un matrimonio es muy importante y tu jovencita debes de darle prioridad.

Todos en la mesa la miraron asombrados.

- Su trabajo no afecta en nada a nuestra vida cotidiana – Dijo Draco serio.

Draco miro fijamente ahora a la madre de Ginny.

- No me afecta el trabajo de su hija – Dijo Draco – Me alegra que pueda desarrollarse profesionalmente. Su hija es muy talentosa.

Ginny se quedo perpleja a la respuesta de Draco. Molly arrugo los labios.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny más que feliz tomando la mano de Draco.

- Los labores del hogar son demasiados – Dijo Molly entrecerrando los ojos – No va a tener tiempo de poder tener la casa en perfecto funcionamiento si le da prioridad a su trabajo – Miro detenidamente a Ginny.

- Cuando llegue el momento - Dijo Draco serio – Contrataremos a alguien que se haga cargo del hogar.

_- Pedante – Pensó Ginny al escucharlo decir eso. _

- Cambiando de tema – Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa bonachona - ¿Cuándo piensan en tener hijos? ¿Cuántos?

Ginny escupió lo que estaba bebiendo. Sus hermanos se rieron ante la forma en que actuaba.

- ¿Qué dices papá? – Pregunto aun asustada.

- Esos modales, Ginny – Dijo Molly.

- Ocho – Dijo Draco tranquilo.

- ¿Ocho? – Ginny lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y boca abierta.

- Yo creo que es un número ideal – Dijo Draco sonriendo a Ginny de forma maliciosa, algo que los demás no detectaron - ¿No lo crees querida?

Ginny se quedo sin habla.

- Me alegra saber eso – Dijo Arthur sonriente - ¡Por la nueva familia que van a formar! – Brindo.

Los demás levantaron su copa. Ginny bajo sigilosamente su mano y pellizco a Draco cerca de la rodilla. Draco se golpeo con la mesa.

- ¿Estás bien, amor? – Pregunto Ginny mirando con una fingida preocupación a Draco.

- De maravilla – Dijo entre dientes mirando a Ginny.

Ella le pellizco delicadamente la mejilla ya que todos en la mesa los veían.

- No pensé que se fueran a llevar tan bien – Dijo Percy.

- Menos que fueras tan valiente para venir a la boca del lobo – Dijo Charlie.

- Dejen ese comportamiento infantil – Dijo Ginny mirando inquisidora mente a sus hermanos, sobre todo a los gemelos.

- ¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada! – Se defendieron ambos.

La cena trascurrió tranquila entre risas y bromas de parte de los gemelos. Al finalizar, Ginny fue a buscar algunas cosas a su dormitorio, Draco salió al exterior a "tomar aire".

- Malfoy – Dijo al encontrarlo afuera.

- Weasley – Dijo Draco al visualizar a Ron.

- Aléjate de mi hermana – Dijo Ron serio y con los puños apretados.

- ¿Por qué yo tendría que hacerte caso? – Dijo Draco altivo – Tú no me das órdenes, comadreja.

- No sé de qué se trata este matrimonio – Dijo Ron con las orejas rojas – Déjala en paz, no le hagas daño – Seguía con los puños cerrados.

- ¿Más del qué tu le hiciste? – Pregunto ácidamente Draco – No creo – Sonrió con superioridad.

Ron abrió los ojos demasiado.

- ¿Creías que no me lo iba a contar? – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de mofa - ¿Traicionar a tu hermana por San Potter? – Lo dijo cruelmente.

- No te lo voy a permitir – Dijo Ron levantando su puño.

- Falta de juicio y lealtad – Dijo con una sonrisa pedante Draco.

- No sabes de lo que hablas – Dijo Ron entre dientes.

- Deja de fastidiarlo Ronald – Dijeron detrás de él.

- Charlie – Dijo Ron con los ojos abiertos.

- Deja de fastidiarlo – Dijo Charlie fulminándolo con la mirada – Metete en tus asuntos.

- Pero… - Objeto Ron.

- Te busca tu esposa – Dijo Charlie mirándolo severamente.

Ron se retiro a regañadientes. Charlie miro al horizonte empezando a fumar mientras Draco se sentó otra vez.

- No creo que se enamoraran de un día a otro – Dijo Charlie – Más aun con todo lo que le hiciste a nuestra familia durante los años de colegio.

- ¿Nos acusas de mentirosos? – Pregunto Draco arqueando una ceja.

- No – Negó Charlie – Pero Ginny me lo hubiera contado, no se lo podría mantener en secreto. Es muy rara su relación.

- ¿Quieres que me separe de tu hermana? – Pregunto Draco a secas, cansado de todos los ataques.

- Quiero que ella sea feliz – Dijo Charlie.

Draco en ese momento lo miro a los ojos, parecía sincero con sus deseos.

_- Es su hermana – Pensó Draco. _

- No encuentro razón para que no lo sea – Objeto Draco sin mirarlo.

Dentro de la casa, en el dormitorio de Ginny.

- No entiendo que le viste a ese joven – Dijo Molly caminando detrás de ella.

- Yo lo elegí mamá – Dijo cansada Ginny.

- Siempre haciendo todo mal, hija – Dijo Molly con las manos en las caderas - ¿Cuándo vas a aprender de tus errores?

Ginny no respondió solo bajo la cabeza.

- Pero Ginny – Dijo elevando su voz Molly – Ese hombre ha hecho mucho daño a esta sociedad.

- Eso no puedes afirmar madre – Dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos por un momento – Quien tuvo el juicio fue su padre, no él – Dijo Ginny.

- De todas formas Ginny – Dijo Molly – Es la crianza, debe de ser un engreído – Comenzó a quejarse Molly.

- Déjalo ahí, mamá – Dijo Ginny.

- Qué demás cosas malas habrá hecho durante toda su vida – Dijo Molly – En las revistas dicen que es un mujeriego.

- Sabes que esas cosas dicen mentiras muchas veces – Dijo Ginny sacando algunas cosas de su habitación.

- ¡Yo les creo! – Dijo Molly – Además… es tan diferente a Harry.

Ginny cerró la maleta pequeña con fuerza.

- ¡Basta! – Dijo Ginny - ¡Es mi decisión y a nadie más le incumbe! – Dijo fastidiada.

- No me contestes en ese tono – Dijo Molly alterada.

- No me juzgues – Pidió Ginny mirándola – Tampoco los compares, es muy distinto a Harry – Dijo Ginny – No quiero que sea como él.

- No entiendo de lo que hables Ginny – Dijo Molly.

- Déjalo así – Dijo Ginny moviendo una mano – Bajo en un momento.

Molly se siguió quejando mientras bajaba. Ginny se sentó en su cama, con ambas manos en el rostro.

- Ginny – Dijeron cerrando la puerta.

Ella levanto la vista para mirarla.

- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? – Espeto Ginny volteándose.

- Lo siento – Dijo sonriendo nerviosa Hermione.

Ginny bufo y se volteo a seguir buscando algunas de sus cosas. Hermione miro nerviosa a su alrededor.

- Sé qué te paso en Francia – Dijo casi en un susurro Hermione.

Ginny se quedo petrificada ante esa noticia.

- No entiendo de lo que hablas – Dijo lo más normal que pudo.

- Cuando leí la noticia – Dijo Hermione moviendo las manos, nerviosa – No lo podía creer y le pregunte a algunos de mis colegas – Comenzó a decir tratando de acercarse a Ginny.

- ¿Me mandaste a investigar? – Pregunto Ginny volteando a verla.

- ¿Qué?... No – Dijo negando con las manos – Te quiero ayudar, puedo hablar…

- ¿Te he pedido ayuda? – Pregunto insolente Ginny.

Hermione la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – Dijo Ginny enojada.

- No Ginny – Dijo más fuerte Hermione – Esto lo podemos solucionar, en serio. Conozco buenos abogados…

- No te pedí ayuda Hermione – Dijo Ginny – No sé quién te dijo que podías inmiscuirte en mi vida.

- Soy tu amiga Ginny – Dijo Hermione.

- No lo eres – Negó Ginny mirándola a los ojos.

Esa confesión le dolió a Hermione en lo más hondo de su alma. No sabía qué hacer. Observo como Ginny seguí ahora guardando las últimas cosas que había sacado. Agarro la maleta entre sus manos.

- Escúchame – Dijo Hermione respirando hondo – Soy la única que te puede ayudar en este momento. Dime dónde estás viviendo y te puedo enviar abogados – Lo dijo tomándola de los hombros.

Ginny se soltó.

- ¿Por qué no envías a aurores a que me busquen? – Objeto Ginny – Te resultará más fácil.

Hermione se aguanto las ganas de llorar mientras la veía bajar las escaleras.

Bajando las escaleras lo gemelos la estaban esperando.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras querida hermana? – Pregunto Fred.

- ¿Te sienta bien la vida de casada? – Pregunto George.

- ¿Qué quieren? – Pregunto Ginny cansada y mirándolos con desconfianza.

- Teníamos una pequeña propuesta – Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa confabuladora.

Ginny se quedo en silencio.

- Como tu esposo es Draco Malfoy – Dijo Fred.

- No me había dado cuenta – Dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

- Parece que no estás de buen humor – Dijo George observándola - ¿Podemos hacer algo para cambiarlo?

- Nada – Dijo Ginny moviendo tajante una mano - ¿Qué quieren?

- Necesitamos traer un producto prohibido para nuestros experimentos – Dijeron los gemelos.

- Como Draco Malfoy sabe de esas cosas – Dijo Fred.

- Queríamos que lo trajera de contrabando – Dijo George - ¡Por supuesto que nosotros pagamos todo!

Ginny los miro indignada.

- Por supuesto que no – Dijo enojada.

- Es una broma – Dijo Fred.

- Queríamos ver tu reacción – Dijo George sonriendo.

- Cierto – Dijo Fred con una mano en la frente – ¿Has hablado con Harry últimamente?

- No – Dijo Ginny, pero al momento de escuchar su nombre se estremeció.

- Eso nos dijo – Dijo George – Te estaba buscando – Dijo pensativo.

- ¿Aceptas que Malfoy nos haga el favor? – Preguntaron los gemelos.

- ¡Son insoportables! – Dijo Ginny alejándose de ellos.

Salió de la casa, y al hacerlo cerró los ojos e inhalo todo el aire que pudo.

- ¿La familia es asfixiante? – Pregunto con mofa Draco.

Ginny lo diviso y se sentó a su lado, le quito la copa que estaba bebiendo y se termino el contenido.

- Eso era mío – Se quejo Draco.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny.

Ginny estaba respirando irregular.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – Pregunto Draco ahora más atento a cada movimiento de ella.

- ¿Por qué dijiste ocho hijos? – dijo Ginny golpeándolo en el hombro.

- Eso duele – Dijo Draco tocándose el hombro.

- Responde – Dijo Ginny – Ni loca voy a tener ocho hijos – Dijo más para sí.

- Hacen un equipo de quidditch y un suplente – Dijo Draco tranquilo.

Ginny lo miro incrédula y se rió carcajadas.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo entre risas.

- Ni uno se llamara Firulais – Advirtió Draco.

Ginny volvió a reírse abiertamente.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – Pregunto Draco otra vez serio.

- Ya no – Dijo Ginny sonriéndole.

- ¿Lista para irnos? – Pregunto Draco.

- Completamente – Aseguro Ginny - ¿Desaparecemos de una vez?

- ¿No piensas despedirte? – Pregunto Draco levantando una ceja.

Ginny le hizo una mueca de suplica.

- No me van a acusar de malos modales – Dijo Draco de pie – Vamos – Dijo empujándola de la espalda.

- ¿Nunca te vas a olvidar de Firulais, verdad? – Pregunto Ginny.

- El peor nombre para un niño – Dijo Draco – Pobre engendro.

Ginny volvió a reírse.

- ¿Cuándo viene Timmy? – Pregunto Ginny.

- En unos días – Dijo Draco serio.

Siguieron caminando.

- Te encuentro en mejor humor – Dijo Charlie saliendo al encuentro de ambos.

- Charlie – Dijo Ginny sonriendo al verlo, se dio cuenta de que llevaba la casaca encima - ¿Te vas?

- Me gustaría volver a verte – Dijo Charlie.

- A mi también – Dijo Ginny sonriendo como si fuera una niña.

- Vayan a mi casa – Dijo Charlie – La próxima semana, irá Bill junto a Fleur.

- ¿Conoceré a Jade? – Pregunto Ginny sonriendo traviesa.

- Probablemente – Dijo Charlie sonriendo - ¿Los espero?

Ginny miro brevemente a Draco, luego sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- Me encanta – Dijo Jade más que sonriente.

Se encontraban en la casa de Charlie a las afueras de Londres. Se estaba quedando en Inglaterra por motivos de trabajo, además de que Jade estaba trabajando en el mismo lugar que él.

Jade era una mujer muy bella de cabello largo ondulado color chocolate y unos ojos grandes, que eran su mayor atractivo, color caramelo. Era muy jovial y divertida.

Bill también se encontraba ahí junto a su esposa que tenía un embarazo avanzado y a su pequeña hija que jugaba con la sobrina de Jade.

- ¿Ya estás viviendo aquí? – Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

- Hace un par de semanas solamente – Dijo Jade tomando entre sus manos a la de Charlie.

Le sonreía dulcemente.

- ¿Te lo imaginaste alguna vez tan enamorado? – Pregunto riendo Bill ante las muestras de cariño de ambos.

- Nunca – Dijo Ginny – Pensé que siempre iba a estar enamorado de sus dragones y nada más.

- Era una relación tan estable – Dijo suspirando Bill en burla.

Todos rieron.

- Tampoco pensé verte alguna vez casada con Malfoy – Señalo Bill con ambas cejas levantadas.

Ginny sonrío infantilmente.

- Simplemente ocurrió – Dijo Ginny levantándose de hombros.

- Creog que ze te vge fegizz – Dijo Fleur sonriendo – Megor que la últimag vegz.

Ginny esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Ya te hizo algún berrinche? – Pregunto con sorna Bill a Draco.

Draco simplemente sonrió de lado.

- ¡No hago berrinches! – Se quejo Ginny arrugando la nariz.

- Claro que si, pequeña – Dijo Charlie sonriendo - ¿Te acuerdos cuando quiso que le compraran ese juguete que hablaba?

- Tremendo escándalo – Dijo Bill.

- ¡Yo no hago berrinches! – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Cómo le llamas a eso? – Pregunto Bill riendo.

Los demás rieron mientras ella arrugaba la nariz. Draco también sonrió.

- Todavía sigues siendo infantil – Dijo Bill sonriéndole cariñosamente.

- Esa mueca no cambia con los años – Dijo Charlie.

- Ya dejen en paz a su hermana – Dijo Jade acariciando la mejilla de Charlie.

- Ustegez pagezen loos bebez – Dijo Fleur dedicando una mirada llena de amor a Bill.

Estas dos parejas se besaron con mucho amor. Ginny los miraba nostálgica.

_¿Hace cuánto que alguien no le dedicaba una mirada así? ¿Hace cuánto que no se sentía protegida o querida?_

Ambas parejas se separaron con una sonrisa radiante.

- Vamos a llevar a las niñas dentro de la casa – Dijo Jade de pie cogiendo la mano de Charlie – Antes de que pesquen un resfriado.

Ellos se fueron agarrados de la mano, cuando bajaron las escaleras Charlie la abrazo y dio vueltas con ella en el aire mientras ella reía libremente. Ella le dedico otra mirada llena de amor antes de besarlo tiernamente.

- Alessandra, Victoria – Dijo Jade – Vamos a dentro a jugar.

Bill y Fleur observaron la escena.

- Sega tan buenga magree – Dijo Fleur mirándola a lo lejos.

- Si – Dijo Ginny casi en un susurro.

Luego despertó de su trance.

- ¿Saben el sexo del bebé? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Todavía – Dijo con una mirada soñadora Bill tocando el vientre pronunciado de su esposa.

Ella coloco una mano sobre la mano de Bill.

- Tú quiegez que sea varong – Dijo Fleur acariciando la mejilla de Bill.

- No – Negó sonriendo Bill cerca del rostro de su esposa – Quiero que sea un bebé sano.

- Pog supuesgto que quiegez que seag niño – Dijo Fleur con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Para tener una parejita – Dijo Bill.

- Lo sabiag – Dijo Fleur antes de unir sus labios a los de su esposo.

Ginny los miro triste. Volteo a ver a Draco, quien la estaba observando de reojo. Le guiño un ojo. Ella sonrió tranquila y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

_Por el momento, Malfoy era su salvación. _

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny llego a su casa y dejo el bolso en el sillón. Draco ingreso detrás de ella, y lo recogió.

- Hay un sitio para esto – Dijo Draco – Precisamente no es el sillón.

- Que quisquilloso – Dijo Ginny agarrándolo.

Se fue hacia su habitación Ginny arrastrando los pies. Llego y se sentó al borde de la cama empezando a quitarse los aretes.

Draco la siguió y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta con un brazo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Pregunto Draco.

- ¿No crees que se daban demasiados besos? – Pregunto Ginny distraída.

- Son parejas – Dijo Draco – A menudo lo hacen – Dijo Draco como si fuera algo realmente obvio.

Ginny suspiro.

- Supongo – Dijo decaída – Creo que fueron demasiados.

- ¿Envidia? – Pregunto Draco con una sonrisa de lado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Fue extraño – Dijo Ginny sin mirarlo y suspirando.

Draco camino decidido hasta ella sentándose a su costado. La miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Ginny volteando a verlo.

- Acercándome – Dijo Draco cuando acaricio el hombro de ella.

- Suficiente – Dijo Ginny empujándolo.

Ginny trato de alejarse, pero Draco se lo impidió pasando una mano por la espalda de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

- Compruebo si eres débil ante mí – Dijo Draco en su tono de costumbre.

Ginny se quedo petrificada ante la voz de Draco, lo miro nerviosa. Pero no pudo más que concentrarse en sus ojos grises.

- Cierra los ojos – Dijo Draco suavemente.

Ginny no espero segunda indicación y los cerró nerviosa.

Sintió como Draco recorrió el rostro de ella solamente con la punta de la nariz, desde su frente hasta su mejilla. Una mano la tenía en el cuello de ella delicadamente. Ginny sintió un estremecimiento ante ese contacto.

_- Ahora o nunca – Pensó Draco. _

No espero mucho hasta que sintió los labios de Draco sobre los suyos. Se trataba de un beso simple. El segundo beso que ambos compartían estando conscientes.

Beso que para ellos duro una eternidad, ella con las manos temblorosas llego a pasarlas por el cuello de Draco.

Poco a poco ambos se encontraban echados en la cama, besándose lentamente. No tenían idea del tiempo que llevaban así. Draco estaba profundizando el beso con permiso de ella.

- ¡Pelirroja! – Dijo Calypso ingresando al dormitorio.

Ni bien lo hizo, salió del dormitorio volteándose.

- ¡Oops! Siento la interrupción – Dijo Calypso apenada.

Ginny ya estaba sentada en la cama abrazando sus piernas y completamente sonrojada.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Ginny avergonzada – Dime.

- ¿Ya puedo voltear? – Pregunto Calypso.

- Si – Dijo Draco ahora también sentado.

Calypso volteo y les sonrió.

- No hacen mala pareja – Dijo Calypso divertida.

- ¿Viniste solo a eso? – Pregunto Ginny levantando la vista.

- No – Agrego Calypso – Tu y yo vamos a salir – Dijo señalando a Ginny.

Ginny la miro más que confundida.

- La casa del terror – Dijo Calypso con los hombros caídos y mostrando las dos entradas.

- ¡Me olvide completamente! – Dijo Ginny con una mano en la frente.

- ¿Cómo te puedes olvidar de la casa del terror? – Dijo Calypso decepcionada – Venimos hablando de esto hace semanas.

- No me acorde – Dijo Ginny.

- Sé los motivos – Dijo Calypso de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa y mirando a ambos.

Ginny la miro severamente, Draco se divirtió ante la escena.

- Te perdono pero debes de cambiarte ya – Dijo mirando su reloj – No llegaremos.

Ginny intercambio su mirada entre ella y Draco.

- Si… Pero… - Comenzó a decir mientras los miraba.

- Ve – Dijo Draco – No tienes que pedirme permiso.

Ginny sonrió y se fue corriendo al baño.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, aunque quien encontraba más divertida la escena era Calypso.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Draco al final.

- Para no quererla – Dijo Calypso – La besas con mucho cuidado.

Draco simplemente la miro y levanto una ceja.

- Creí que a ella no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas – Dijo Draco apoyando sus brazos en las piernas y juntando las manos.

- ¿Te refieres a la casa del terror? – Pregunto Calypso.

- Si – Dijo Draco.

- Y no le gustan – Confirmo Calypso – Créeme que vas a tener una noche demasiado larga.

- ¿Por? – Pregunto Draco.

- Va a estar gritando toda la noche – Dijo Calypso divertida – Le dan pesadillas.

- Gracias por avisarme – Dijo con ironía Draco.

Draco siguió mirando el dormitorio de Ginny.

- Me puedo acostumbrar a ti – Dijo Calypso sonriendo amigablemente.

- Ya estoy lista – Dijo Ginny saliendo del baño.

- No se mueran de miedo, supongo – Dijo Draco sin mucha gracia.

- Que deseo tan reconfortante – Ironizo Calypso.

- Nos vemos más tarde – Dijo Ginny cuando Calypso ya la empezaba a jalar del brazo.

Draco hizo un movimiento de cabeza. Cuando sintió que ellas no estaban en casa, se hecho en la cama pasando sus manos por su frente.

_- No me puedo estar enamorando de la Weasley – Pensó – No de ella. _

Ya pasaban de la una de la mañana y Ginny llego por la chimenea.

Estaba más que asustada con lo ocurrido en la casa del terror. Dio unos cuantos pasos en el departamento cuando sintió que algo crujió.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – Grito fuerte contra su "atacante".

Sintió como la persona se golpeaba contra uno de los sillones. Prendió las luces y miro con cautela al contrincante.

- ¿Malfoy? – Pregunto dudosa al ver el cuerpo de la persona que no se movía.

Se acerco un poco más.

- ¡Merlín, Malfoy! – Dijo acercándose y sentándose a su costado.

Miro que le salía un hilo de sangre de la frente.

- ¡Lo siento tanto! – Dijo con las manos en la boca – No fue mi intención.

No respondía Draco.

- ¡Por favor no me asustes, Malfoy! – Pidió Ginny tocándole la frente - ¿Estará muerto? – Se pregunto asustada.

Agacho su cabeza a la altura del lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan agresiva, Weasley? – Pregunto Draco.

Ella pego un brinco y lo miro atónita un momento.

- ¡Me asustaste! – Dijo indignada.

- ¡Me atacaste! – Se quejo Draco - ¿Quién esperabas que estuviera aquí?

- No sé – Se defendió Ginny - ¿Te duele?

- Está sangrando – Dijo Draco viendo que sus dedos tenían algo de sangre.

- Voy por el botiquín – Dijo Ginny de pie.

Camino rápido hacia la cocina, se detuvo en la puerta y con la varita hizo que las luces se prendieran. Al instante salió con el botiquín en manos.

- Que cobarde Weasley – Dijo Draco en burla - ¿No puedes caminar a oscuras?

- No ahora – Dijo Ginny revisando con cuidado la herida de Draco.

- Cuidado – Ordeno Draco cuando sintió dolor.

- No es muy grave – Sentenció Ginny – Te colocó esto para que no sangre más – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Draco mirándolo sospechosamente.

- Una poción – Dijo Ginny moviéndolo entre sus manos – Luego te pongo esta gaza.

Draco la miro como si estuviera loca.

- Vamos, Malfoy – Dijo Ginny alejándose un poco – Siéntate.

Draco obedeció a regañadientes y dejo que Ginny lo curara.

- Con cuidado Weasley – Advirtió Draco – Que mi cabeza vale mucho.

- Como digas – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

- ¿De qué trata esa casa del terror? – Pregunto Draco curioso.

- Fue horrible – Dijo Ginny estremeciéndose de miedo – Gente gritando, aparecen cosas de la nada.

- Para ser un Griffyndor eres muy cobarde – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

- Tú hubieras llorado de miedo – Se defendió Ginny – Acabe – Dijo cuando le coloco la gaza.

- Espero no morir desangrado o infectado por tus curaciones – Dijo Draco ahora de pie.

- Eso no va a ocurrir – Dijo Ginny aceptando la mano de Draco como ayuda para levantarse del suelo.

Caminaron por el pasillo mientras ella le explicaba de qué trataba la casa del terror. Al llegar al dormitorio de ella.

- ¿Puedes revisar que no haya nada adentro? – Pregunto Ginny temerosa.

- De verdad que eres cobarde – Sentenció Draco moviendo la cabeza negativamente - ¡No tienes cinco años! – Dijo Draco dentro del dormitorio de ella.

Ingreso al dormitorio de ella y prendió las luces.

- No hay monstruos cerca – Dijo Draco en mofa – No te matarán.

- Que buen comediante Malfoy – Dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

Ginny ingreso y miro con cuidado cada rincón de su dormitorio.

- Ahora me iré a dormir – Dijo Draco a punto de salir del dormitorio de ella.

- ¡Espera! – Pidió Ginny con las manos en el brazo de Draco.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – Pregunto Draco - ¿Quieres que revise debajo de tu cama?

Ginny enrojeció.

- ¿En serio, quieres que lo haga? – Pregunto Draco con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No – Dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz.

- ¿Entonces? – Pregunto algo impaciente Draco.

- ¿Puedodormircontigo? – Pregunto rápido y en un susurro.

- No entendí nada – Dijo Draco acercándose.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo, en la misma habitación? – Pregunto más pausado con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

- ¿Tienes miedo o no puedes vivir un día más sin mí? – Pregunto Draco.

- Tengo miedo – Sentenció Ginny.

Draco estaba analizando la propuesta de ella.

- Prometo no golpearte – Dijo apresurada – De verdad – Dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

- No pierdo nada – Dijo Draco levantándose de hombros – Pero… - Volteo a mirarla – Un solo golpe y te boto de mi dormitorio.

- Acepto – Dijo Ginny buscando su pijama.

Draco camino delante de ella hasta llegar al dormitorio, se cambiaron con sus respectivos pijamas. Se metieron en la cama.

- Un golpe – Volvió a repetir Draco.

- Ya lo sé – Dijo Ginny.

Draco se sentía extraño al sentir más cerca ahora el perfume de Ginny que se estaba impregnando por toda la habitación.

Estaba ya conciliando el sueño con ella demasiado cerca de él.

- Malfoy – Escucho despacio.

Draco no se inmuto.

- Malfoy – Dijo más fuerte y moviendo desde el hombro – Malfoy.

- ¿Ahora qué? – Dijo cansado.

- Escuche ruidos afuera – Dijo Ginny ligeramente asustada.

- Duérmete – Dijo Draco.

- Esto es en serio Malfoy – Dijo Ginny – Escuche pasos afuera.

- Es tu imaginación – Dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados.

Ginny se recostó mirando hacia la puerta. Volvió a golpearlo en el hombro.

- Malfoy – Dijo Ginny más decidida.

Draco se sentó en la cama.

- Eres insoportable, Weasley – Dijo Draco saliendo de la cama.

Ginny caminaba detrás de Draco, temerosa. Draco iba con la punta de la varita encendida mirando alrededor cansado. En un momento se hizo hacia atrás.

- ¡Ahhh! – Grito Ginny cerrando los ojos.

Tenía ambas manos en la espalda de Draco escondiendo el rostro.

En ese momento escucho el sonido de la risa de Draco.

- Hurón estúpido – Dijo Ginny golpeándolo – Me asustaste horrible.

- Que cobarde eres, Weasley – Dijo Draco riendo.

Ambos estaban volviendo al dormitorio. Ginny se acostó dándole la espalda. Draco se sintió más tranquilo al sentir la respiración acompasada de ella.

_- Al fin – Pensó Draco débilmente quedándose dormido. _

Hace mucho que no dormía tan tranquilamente. Estaba conciliando el sueño rápidamente.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- ¿Ya estás lista? – Pregunto Draco cansado de esperar.

- Estoy saliendo – Dijo Ginny desde su dormitorio.

- Eso me has dicho desde hace una hora – Se quejo Draco.

_- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué tanto se demora? – Se quejo en sus pensamientos. _

- Andando – Dijo Ginny caminando hacia la puerta.

Draco la observo detenidamente.

Llevaba un vestido de seda strapless ligeramente en forma de corazón verde oscuro, ajustado en la parte del busto y de ahí de amplio volumen hasta el suelo con manga farol. Llevaba el cabello suelto con ligeras ondulaciones. Tenía un pequeño broche dorado en forma ovalada.

Draco no podía dejar de observarla, sentía como se le aceleraba el pulso.

- No pongas esa cara – Dijo Ginny mirándolo – Tan mal no creo que este.

- Me sorprendes – Dijo Draco – Quién diría que te verías bien en un vestido así.

- Un halago – Dijo Ginny echándose un poco hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos – Eso si me sorprende a mí.

- ¿Lista para nuestra primera aparición? – Pregunto Draco.

- Prometiste que iba a ser divertido – Dijo Ginny señalándolo con una mano y tomándolo del brazo.

La fiesta se iba a dar en un lugar muy exclusivo de Londres. Al bajar del coche, fotógrafos los estaban esperando.

- No me avisaste de esto – Dijo Ginny tapándose de los flashes.

- Sonríe – Dijo Draco – Ellos son la gente de Pansy.

Ginny hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero paso agarrada de la mano de Draco, rápido tratando de no detenerse. Cuando ingresaron al local.

- Vinieron – Dijo Clarice caminando hacia ellos.

- Te ves fabulosa – Dijo Blaise tomando una mano de Ginny y girándola.

Blaise se la estaba comiendo con la mirada.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny – Tampoco te ves mal.

- Que envidia que seas la pareja de Draco – Dijo Blaise besándole la mano.

- Basta, Blaise – Dijo Draco serio.

Ginny le sonrió amablemente.

- Deja de babearla – Dijo Clarice mirándolo severamente.

- Draco, Ginevra – Dijo Nott en forma de saludo.

- ¿Pansy? – Pregunto Draco mirando alrededor.

- Todavía no llega – Dijo Nott - ¿Te persiguieron sus fotógrafos?

- Estaban acechándome afuera – Dijo Draco irritado.

- A nosotros nos hizo lo mismo – Dijo Blaise.

- ¿Siempre hace eso? – Pregunto Ginny por la familiaridad con la que hablaban.

- Nunca cambiará – Dijo Nott negando con la cabeza y tomando de su bebida.

- ¿Saludaste a los señores Franco? – Pregunto Clarice.

- Todavía – Dijo Draco.

- ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto curiosa.

- Ellos son los anfitriones – Dijo Draco señalando a una pareja de avanzada edad.

- ¿Qué celebran? – Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

- Bodas de Oro – Dijo Clarice entregándole una copa a Ginny.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny - ¿Para ello tuvieron que invitar a toda la comunidad mágica? – Pregunto mirando a la gran cantidad de personajes que se encontraban ahí.

Clarice rió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Se trata de la segunda familia más poderosa del mundo mágico – Aclaro Nott – Manejan negocios muy rentables.

Ginny se asombro ante lo revelado.

- ¿Calypso? – Pregunto Blaise.

- Está de viaje – Dijo Ginny sorprendida por la curiosidad de él – En Rusia con un amigo.

- ¿"Amigo"? – Pregunto Clarice marcando el entrecomillado con las manos.

- Si – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Miro alrededor aun agarrada al brazo de Draco, nerviosa y muy insegura ante las miradas que le dirigían las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos.

_- ¿Tan mal estoy? – Pensó Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior. _

Draco les dirigió una mirada asesina a todos ellos que miraban más de lo debido a su esposa.

- Iré a buscarlos para saludarlos – Dijo Draco.

Ginny aun seguía nerviosa por las miradas que le enviaban los jóvenes magos que se encontraban cerca, se pego aun más a Draco.

- Hola Draco – Dijo una joven modelo acercándose a ellos.

Iba con la mejor de sus sonrisas hasta que observo que Ginny se encontraba ahí.

- … A era verdad – Dijo monótonamente bajando la mirada.

Se alejo rápido.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Ginny confundida.

- Nada importante – Dijo Draco divertido volviendo a caminar.

No caminaron mucho hasta que se toparon con otra joven.

- ¡Draco! – Grito efusivamente – ¡No sabía que ibas a venir aquí!

Se acerco con una sonrisa extrema y moviendo aun más sus caderas.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Dijo fulminando con la mirada a Ginny.

- Es mi esposa – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado y mirando a Ginny.

- Pensé que era puras mentiras de Pansy – Dijo con una voz chillona.

Tensó sus brazos y se alejo de ellos. Ginny seguía aun más confundida.

Draco rió bajo y siguió caminando. No paso mucho hasta que volvieron a toparse con otra joven y otra más. Draco a cada momento que se alejaban se reía y miraba a Ginny.

- Espera – Dijo Ginny deteniéndolo - ¿Esto te parece divertido?

- ¿Tu qué crees? – Dijo Draco sin poder aguantar mucho la risa.

- ¡Qué descarado! – Dijo Ginny – Esto para ti si es divertido, ¿Verdad?

Draco le sonrió.

- Detestable – Dijo Ginny entrecerrando los ojos – Esas tipas me están lanzando millones de maldiciones con la mirada.

- Posa para ellos – Dijo Draco mirando a uno de los fotógrafos que les pidió permiso.

No muy lejos de ellos, una pareja estaba ingresando al mismo evento.

- ¡Harry! – Dijo la joven abrazada del brazo de su novio - ¿Viste cuánto fotógrafo nos estuvo tomando fotografías? – Pregunto entusiasmada.

- Algo incómodo – Dijo Harry desordenándose los cabellos.

- Vamos a estar en primera página mañana – Dijo Hannah entusiasmada – Todos los magos nos van a ver… - Comenzó a decir.

Harry le sonrió tímidamente.

- Que bueno que aceptarás venir junto conmigo a esta fiesta – Dijo alegre – Nunca salimos de casa.

- Sabes que no me gustan estas cosas – Dijo Harry mirando alrededor.

- Lo sé – Dijo rodando los ojos – Pero es necesario siendo tú Harry Potter.

- Busquemos a Hermione y Ron – Dijo Harry caminando más rápido.

- No pongas esa cara – Dijo Hannah tocándole la mejilla – Van a pensar que estas de mal humor.

Caminaron entre la multitud, mientras ella iba saludando y sonreía todos.

Lejos de ellos, Draco encontró a los señores Franco.

- Querido – Dijo el señor reconociendo a Draco - ¡Qué sorpresa!

- Señor Franco – Dijo Draco gentilmente.

Se dieron un apretón de manos. El señor era de baja estatura, con el cabello completamente blanco.

- Le presento a mi esposa, Ginevra – Dijo Draco.

- Bella dama – Dijo el señor besando la mano de Ginny.

- Encantada de conocerlo – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Dolly va a estar encantada de saber que estás aquí – Dijo el señor volteando a buscarla con la mirada.

No paso mucho hasta que apareció una señora con el cabello rojizo corto muy sonriente.

- Draco, qué alegría tenerte por aquí – Dijo cuando beso ambas mejillas de Draco.

Draco sonrió lo más amable posible que pudo.

- Tú debes de ser Ginevra – Dijo la señora abrazando efusivamente a Ginny.

- Exacto – Dijo Ginny mirando asustada a Draco.

- Vi sus fotos en las revistas – Dijo Dolly aun con las manos en las mejillas de Ginny - ¡Qué bella pareja son!

Ginny trataba de sonreír aun cuando ella le sostenía de las mejillas.

- ¿Cuándo es su luna de miel? – Pregunto Dolly curiosa.

- Vamos a esperar que termine la temporada en su galería – Dijo Draco pasando un brazo por la espalda de Ginny.

- ¿Te dedicas al arte? – Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos Dolly.

- Si, señora – Dijo Ginny sonriendo débilmente – Junto con una amiga, Calypso Everard tenemos una galería.

- Invitamos a la familia Everard – Dijo el señor – Espero que lleguen pronto.

- ¡Me encanta! – Dijo elevando un poco la voz Dolly – Mi nieta Samantha se encuentra fascinada con las exposiciones de fotografía, ¿Tú crees que podría ir con ella un día de estos?

- Sería un honor – Dijo Ginny sonriendo – Justo estamos negociando con Gerard Smith para montar una exposición con algunas de sus mejores fotografías.

- Mi nieta lo adora – Dijo Dolly con ambas manos en el pecho.

- Tome mi tarjeta – Dijo Ginny entregándosela – Usted me escribe un día de estos y podemos ir a almorzar juntas.

- ¡Qué encanto de mujer eres! – Dijo Dolly.

Ginny sonrió y miro a Draco.

- Una joven exquisita – Dijo el señor Franco.

- No sé donde la has encontrado querido – Dijo la señora apoyando una mano en el brazo de Draco – Pero te sacaste la lotería.

Ginny estaba completamente sonrojada.

- No lo dudo – Dijo Draco.

- Tú también, querida – Dijo Dolly mirando a Ginny – Un hombre como Draco no se encuentra todos los días, casi un hombre perfecto. ¡Una pareja maravillosa hacen! – Dijo elevando las manos.

- De eso estoy segura – Dijo Ginny tocando el brazo de Draco.

- Si tu esposo me lo permite – Dijo el señor mirando de reojo a Draco – Me encantaría que me permitiera bailar con usted una pieza.

Ginny miro divertida a Draco.

- Sería todo un honor – Dijo Ginny aceptando.

Ambos se alejaron para bailar en el centro de la pista de baile, algunas parejas alrededor se encontraban ya bailando. Ellos bailaron suave, y Ginny sonreía radiante.

Ellos los observaron bailando.

- Es adorable tu joven esposa – Dijo Dolly emocionada – No lo había visto bailar con otras personas antes tan alegre, muy bella.

- Gracias – Dijo Draco.

Al acabar de bailar se acercaron ambos riendo radiantes.

- Un placer – Dijo el señor besando en la mano a Ginny.

- El gusto fue mío – Dijo riendo.

- Bueno debemos de seguir saludando a nuestros invitados – Se excuso la señora – Un gusto conocerte bella dama – Dijo abrazando cariñosamente a Ginny.

Los observaron alejarse.

- Me agradaron – Confeso Ginny.

- Tú los sorprendiste – Dijo Draco – Están muy emocionados contigo.

- Soy un encanto de persona – Dijo Ginny elevando un poco sus hombros y con una sonrisa.

Draco se rió.

- Si supieran lo torpe que eres – Dijo Draco divertido.

- ¡Hey! – Dijo Ginny fingiendo estar enojada.

- Tú también tuviste suerte – Dijo Draco – Soy un hombre perfecto – Dijo acercándose a ella.

- Casi perfecto – Corrigió Ginny levantando un dedo.

Observaron a las parejas bailar.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – Pregunto Draco mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Sabes bailar? – Pregunto Ginny.

- La pregunta debería hacértela a ti – Dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

- Sé bailar – Dijo Ginny aceptando la mano de Draco – Viste que baile con el señor Franco.

- Es distinto – Dijo Draco sonriendo arrogante.

- No creo que sepas bailar – Dijo Ginny mirándolo con sospecha.

- Soy un buen bailarín – Asevero Draco.

- ¿Quieres ser el hombre perfecto? – Dijo Ginny sonriendo divertida.

- Veamos cuánto duras – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

Fueron hasta la mitad de la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar. Ambos se sorprendieron de la destreza de cada uno, aun más Draco al ver como Ginny le seguía el paso.

Fuera de la pista de baile, aun extremo del gran salón se encontraban un grupo de personas hablando.

- Fue tan gracioso – Dijo Hannah riendo fuerte.

- Lo sé – Dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a Ron.

- Me encanta esta fiesta, tan llena de vida – Dijo Hannah suspirando, luego golpeo en el hombro a Harry – Qué bueno que llegáramos hoy temprano del viaje.

- ¿Se fueron de viaje? – Pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

- Una misión – Corrigió Harry.

- Estaba yendo a Egipto – Dijo Hannah moviendo una mano exageradamente – Tenía que ir – Dijo abriendo un poco más los ojos.

Harry le sonrió simplemente.

- En serio, Harry – Comenzó a decir Hanah – Estar rodeado de esta clase de gente – Dijo mirando a sus alrededores – Es lo tuyo Harry – Asintió con la cabeza.

Ron estaba cansado de la conversación y simplemente tomaba de su bebida.

- Es para mantener el perfil bajo – Dijo Hermione.

- Deberían aprovechar que los toman en cuenta – Dijo Hannah - ¿Cuántas personas quisieran estar aquí en este momento?

Hermione resoplo y miro a sus alrededores.

- Señor Potter – Dijo el anfitrión saludándolo – Que sorpresa tenerlo aquí.

- Señor Franco – Dijo Harry estrechándole la mano.

- Señores Weasley – Dijo el señor – Felicidades por su matrimonio.

- Querido aquí estás – Dijo llegando Dolly – El trío maravilla, que agradable tenerlos aquí.

Saludo a todos ellos.

- Les presento a Hannah – Dijo Harry – Es mi enamorada.

- Un gusto conocerla señorita – Dijo el señor Franco.

- Muchas gracias – Dijo Hannah – Esta fiesta está increíble.

- Por supuesto que sí – Dijo Dolly sonriendo – Son mis bodas de oro.

Hannah sonrió.

- No parece tan mayor para celebrar bodas de oro – Dijo Hannah.

La señora la miro seriamente.

- Por cierto – Dijo el señor Franco – Acabo de encontrarme con su hermana – Dijo girándose a ver a Ron.

- ¿Ginny? – Pregunto Ron sorprendido.

Hannah se atoro con su bebida.

- ¿Ella está aquí? – Pregunto Hannah.

- Por supuesto – Dijo Dolly mirándola seriamente – Los Malfoy son muy estimados, sobre todo el joven Draco.

_- ¿Por qué menciono a Malfoy? – Pensó Harry confundido - ¿Dónde esta Ginny?_

- Qué encanto de mujer – Dijo el señor Franco – Tal elegancia natural.

- Muy amena – Dijo Dolly sonriendo a su esposo – Me parece que ustedes no sabían que ella venía.

- La verdad no lo sabíamos – Dijo Hermione ya mirando alrededor.

- Draco se encuentra muy feliz, se nota que está enamorado – Dijo Dolly – Que bella pareja hacen, se veían tan enamorados – Dijo suspirando.

Ron apretó aun más su copa.

- ¿Vinieron juntos Malfoy y Ginny? – A penas pudo decir Harry confundido con toda la información.

- Son un matrimonio joven – Dijo riendo el señor – Tienen derecho. Además – Dijo levantando una mano – He pedido que me guarde una pieza extra.

Hannah se enderezo y se acerco un poco más.

- Me alegra que Draco encontrará una mujer así – Dijo Dolly.

- ¿Cuándo? – Pregunto Harry comenzando a sudar frío mirando a Hermione.

- Harry – Dijo Hermione mirándolo apenada.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran? – Pregunto Harry las manos le sudaban.

- Me parece – Dijo el señor rascándose la barbilla – Que están bailando.

Todos voltearon a ver a la pista de baile. No paso mucho hasta que la vieron, se encontraban sonriendo y bailando pero no con Draco sino con otro joven que no reconocían. Los señores se retiraron, dejando a ellos observando a esa pareja.

- Nott – Dijo Hermione después de un momento.

- ¿Ginny de verdad está casada con Malfoy? – Pregunto Harry a penas.

- ¿No lo sabías? – Pregunto sorprendida Hermione.

Harry sentía que todo era borroso.

- Vamos por allá, Harry – Dijo Hannah jalándolo del brazo.

Nott hizo que girará Ginny, quien se movió agraciadamente, el vuelo del vestido, el cabello, todo se veía armoniosamente bien. Ninguno podía dejar de observarlos. Acabo la pieza y volvió junto con un grupo de personas.

- Todos los días bailábamos en la casa de Calypso – Dijo Ginny.

- Tienes práctica – Dijo Draco – Lo mío es innato.

- Pedante – Dijo Ginny.

Se la llevo a la pista de baile, volvió a dar un giro.

- Al principio Mark me odiaba – Dijo Ginny comenzando a bailar.

- ¿Tan mal bailabas? – Pregunto con sorna Draco.

- Casi termina en un hospital – Dijo riendo Ginny.

- Te llevas muy bien con Mark – Sentencio Draco.

- Tanto fue la insistencia de sus padres – Dijo Ginny recordando – Que frente a ellos nos decíamos "novios" – Termino riendo.

- ¿Te gustaba? – Pregunto Draco tensó.

- No – Negó Ginny – Era de broma.

Siguieron bailando al acabar la pieza se dieron cuenta que varias personas los observaban.

- ¿Qué miran? – Pregunto Ginny en un susurro acercándose a Draco.

- Somos la pareja del momento – Dijo Draco tomándola de las manos.

- A darles el gusto – Termino de decir Ginny.

Se empino un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Algunas personas los miraron atónitos.

- Que espectáculo – Dijo Clarice acercándose.

- ¿Eso lo tenías planeado? – Susurro Nott al oído a Draco.

Apagaron las luces, dejando solo encendido las luces del escenario principal. Subieron Dolly y su esposo, saludando muy emocionados a sus invitados.

- Antes que nada – Comenzó a decir el señor – Muy agradecidos por su presencia.

Aplaudieron.

- Hoy hemos conocido a personas muy encantadoras – Dijo Dolly – Como a los recién casados y la pareja del momento, Draco y Ginevra Malfoy.

Los reflectores los iluminaron. Ginny estaba sonrojada. Draco pasó un brazo por la espalda de ella.

- Sonríe – Dijo Draco.

Ginny levanto la cabeza y sonrió, para luego dedicarle una mirada a Draco.

- Esperamos que la familia crezca muy pronto – Dijo divertida Dolly.

Ginny miro a Draco con los ojos aun más abiertos.

- Esperan a Firulais – Dijo Draco solo para que ella lo escuche.

Ginny empezó a reír junto a Draco.

- Pobre Firulais – Dijo Ginny.

Ellos rieron un poco.

Entre la multitud se encontraba un grupo de personas inquietas mirando a la escena.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – Pregunto Ron.

- Ya volvimos – Dijo Hannah – Menudo día en el cuál te sientes enfermo – Dijo mirando a Harry.

- ¿Te sientes muy mal? – Pregunto preocupada Hermione.

- También estamos muy emocionados por la presencia del trío maravilla – Dijo el señor – Harry Potter, Hermione y Ron Weasley.

Los reflectores también los iluminaron brevemente.

Ginny al escuchar sus nombres se quedo petrificada, no quería verlo, no quería saber que estaban ahí. Observo que Hannah estaba junto a Harry, observo como ella lo agarro de la mano fuertemente y sonreía abiertamente.

Draco al ver que estaba tan afectada ajusto el brazo que tenía alrededor de ella, ella se recostó sobre el pecho de Draco sintiéndose más segura.

- Ayúdame – Pidió Ginny ocultando su rostro.

Draco la abraza.

- Espera cinco minutos y salimos de aquí – Dijo Draco.

Ginny solo trataba de concentrarse en un pensamiento.

_- Ellos no están aquí – Pensaba una y otra vez. _

Draco le indico con la mano para que comenzarán a caminar, sin embargo no pudieron avanzar más.

- ¿Se van tan rápido? – Pregunto el señor Franco acercándose.

- Deben de disculparnos – Dijo Draco mirándolos.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Dolly – Ha sido un placer tenerlos aquí, espero verte pronto.

- Hasta luego – Dijeron Draco y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ambos se encontraban sentados encima de la parte delantera del coche, mirando hacia las estrellas. Estaban en silencio.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Pregunto Draco.

- Duele aun – Dijo Ginny con los ojos cerrados – Aunque menos que antes.

Draco se dedico a observarla de reojo.

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta – Dijo Ginny temerosa.

- Dime – Dijo Draco sin mirarla.

Ginny dudo en decírselo.

- ¿Se veían felices? – Pregunto Ginny temerosa.

Draco la volteo a mirar incrédulo. No podía creer lo que ella estaba diciendo.

_- ¿Cómo podía seguir pensando en ese? – Pensó Draco._

- No puedes estar hablando en serio – Dijo Draco.

- Sólo quiero saber – Dijo Ginny con la voz temblorosa – Solo saber.

- Se veían como una pareja normal – Dijo Draco fríamente.

Ginny bajo la mirada. Empezó a llover.

- Nunca salíamos – Dijo Ginny suspirando.

Draco se sentía irritado por los comentarios de ella.

- Dejemos el pasado en el pasado – Dijo Draco bajando del coche.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Draco la ayudo a bajar, pero antes de separarse ella lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny besándole la mejilla.

- Entra al coche, te vas a resfriar – Dijo Draco, tenerla tan cerca era nocivo para sus sentidos.

- Podemos salir a cenar otro día – Dijo Ginny tratando de sonreír.

- Depende de cómo te comportes, pecas – Dijo Draco.

Ginny le saco la lengua antes de meterse en el coche.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

¡Auch! Es lo que puedo decir por Draco. ¿Qué te haga esa pregunta? Solo te da por respuesta una cosa, ¿Verdad? Ella todavía siente algo por Harry.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, muy amables en seguir la historias y apoyarme con este hobby mío, haha, gracias.

¡El encuentro con Harry! La saco de sitio a Ginny, no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué hacer.

¿Qué opinan de Hannah? Espero su opinión.

El siguiente capítulo es sobre el pequeño misterioso que tiene alguna relación con Draco, supuestamente… el hijo. Ya veremos que sucederá ahí. Gracias por todo, en este caso no puse canción porque ninguna me vino a la cabeza cuando lo escribí, pero en el siguiente sí.

Gracias a quienes leyeron la historia y a quienes dejaron review.

Sophie Deutiers: Muchas gracias, su relación se desenvuelve en silencio, sin que se den cuenta mucho de toda la situación en sí. Ya sabes que opinan de Astoria, el siguiente capítulo sabrás quién es el niño.

Candeee: Jajaja. Si Narcissa iba terminar en un hospital por todo lo que le dijeron: abuela, Firulais, la pobre se iba a quedar en estado catatónico. Draco es dulce y la trata mejor, aun más con su primera salida y todos los fotográfos de Pansy. Creo que solucione tus dudas.

Luna de Media Noche: Sé que prometí actualizar antes, pero una y otra cosa me tuvieron lejos de poder hacerlo. Gracias por ser Fan de la historia, jaja. Los señores Malfoy también traerán sus problemas. Pansy lo hace porque tiene sus problemas mentales. Poco a poco van a tener que ir cediendo. Si, Molly no se da cuenta del daño que le hace a Ginny con sus palabras y forma de actuar, si, la desvalora liza. Jaja, el siguiente capítulo lo sabrás. Si pobres el señor juez y esposa, todo era subido de tono para ellos. ¡Siento la demora, de corazón! Gracias por tu paciencia.

Yuki: Gracias, espero no haber demorado mucho, actualice lo más rápido que pude. El siguiente capítulo verás todo lo que sucederá entre ellos y el pequeño.

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: ¡Muchas gracias! Si, Ginny no se lo va a poder perdonar, por lo menos no ahora, Hermione debió decirle algo, pero no lo hizo. Ahora viste la actuación de todos ellos con Ginny y la presencia siempre de Harry. Es buena Pansy pero tiene sus problemas mentales. Cada vez más metidos en la relación aunque no se den cuenta. La cena fue algo extraña creo yo, cada uno hablando de Harry por su parte. Jajaja, lo sé y creo que me vienen más regaños porque no aclaré nada de esa situación, lo del niño lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias, publicaré pronto por ahora tienes dos capítulos nuevos.

Wale47: Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer una de ms historias, gracias. Jajaja, actualizaré pronto.

Lauri Malfoy: Muchas gracias, Si son graciosos entre ellos y su forma de pensar. Y habrá que esperar a que actualice otra vez porque será en el siguiente capítulo que lo sabrán.

Lynette P. Broderick: No sé porque siento que no sé nada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Muchas gracias. En esa situación, no valía la pena que siguiera siendo amiga de alguien que la traiciono de esa manera. Si con los padres de Draco fue todo un caos, Narcissa al borde de un colapso nervioso, Tuvo varios recursos Ginny para hacer enojar a los señores Malfoy. Pansy no es mala, solo le gusta demasiado ese tipo de cosas. Me pareció la esposa del juez algo tétrico, que miedo encontrarte con alguien así. Tuvieron la cena y algunos recuerdos del pasado que la mortificaron, además de la fiesta y aparición de Harry en la historia, lo cual hizo temblar a Ginny y daño al final a Draco. Muchas gracias, espero saber de ti pronto.

Miry: Muchas gracias, Reconstruyendo la actualizaré pronto, lo prometo. Los Weasley curiosos por lo que paso entre ellos. Harry se sorprendió y no sabía qué era lo que pasaba con Ginny. Sí, el nieto se llamará Firulais. Lo del niño lo sabrá el próximo capítulo.

Ise Potter: Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber de ti. Si Ginny uso sus recursos para sacar de quicio a Narcissa, aunque con miedo se dirigió a Lucius. ¿En serio no te agrada la señora Weasley? Si parte de la culpa es ella con respecto a Percy, y ahora con el dolor de Ginny. Yo pensaba en un inicio colocar a Harry en la cena, pero al final opte porque no sea así, ya se encontrara después con ambos. Siento que odies a Harry por mi culpa. ¡Si lo habrá, pero más adelante! No sé si sea tan divertida… Lo subiré pronto, solo tengo que encontrar la inspiración otra vez en la historia, tengo un estado de STOP con respecto a ello, no puedo escribirlo aun cuando se como continua.

Ukyryo: Gracias, si esta esa canción en youtube de ahí la escuche, es sia, sino me equivoco. Harry ya tendrá su momento de encontrarse cara a cara con Ginny, ahora la vio a lo lejos y se quedo en shock al saber las noticias sobre ella. Ginny aun lo quiere, y eso Draco se dio cuenta ante lo último que pregunto. Lo del hijo en el siguiente capítulo.

Yuuki Pan: ¡Sí! Jajaja, pobre Narcissa, debe de estar en crisis nerviosa por toda la información que recibió. Si, ya la vio en persona y solo pelearon Ginny y Molly. El beso pedido por todos, por fin se dio y ahora otro más. Ya sabrás quién es el niñ y Ginny se vieron pero no de frente, cara a cara.

The Darkness Princess: Hola, muchas gracias. Draco deberá de hacer eso, alegrarle la vida. Ya lo vio y le sento muy mal a Ginny encontrarse con Harry. Lo del niño en el siguiente capíutlo. Ya después se encontrara con Harry.

Amil-aiel: Jaja tenía que dejarlo en esa situación, en problemas. Espero que no hayas muerto! Estuvieron tranquilos, con curiosidad de cómo sucedió esa relación. Espero saber de ti pronto.

DaphneGreeengrass: Gracias, ya sabrás que sucederá con ellos. El niño en el siguiente capítulo, gracias.

Gracias por su tiempo.


	8. 8: Acosados

La parte de parentesis cuando estan resfriados es la traduccion de lo que dice Ginny, ¿Ok?

**Capítulo 8 – Acosados**

_Ginny se encontraba en el columpio de La Madriguera, dejando bailar su cabello por la brisa que corría. _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? – Pregunto Harry sorprendiéndola por detrás._

_- ¡Harry! – Dijo entusiasmada saltando del columpio._

_- Hola, mi vida – Dijo Harry abrazándola. _

_- ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? – Pregunto Ginny ansiosa. _

_- No hace mucho – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara. _

_Se dedico a observarla y le coloco una mano en la coronilla despeinándola un poco. _

_- ¿Me extrañaste? – Pregunto Harry. _

_- ¡No tienes idea! – Dijo Ginny abrazándolo aun más fuerte. _

_Ellos se estaban besando apasionadamente. _

_- ¿Tienes hambre? – Pregunto Harry sonriendo amablemente y arreglándole uno de los mechones. _

_- No – Dijo Ginny sonriendo coqueta. _

_Pero esa pequeña mentira le duro muy poco. Su estomago se quejo. _

_**- No puedes engañar a tu apetito Weasley – Dijo Harry riendo. **_

_- Nunca podré – Dijo Ginny sonriendo de vuelta. _

_Harry se dio la vuelta y la cargo en su espalda. Ella iba muy sonriente contándole sobre su día. _

_- ¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como adolescentes? – Dijo Ron cansado caminando cerca de ellos. _

_- Ron – Se quejo Hermione. _

_- Seremos inmaduros… - Comenzó a decir Ginny. _

_- Pero somos felices – Concluyo Harry divertido. _

_- Además – Seguía quejándose Ginny – Soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida. _

_- ¿Qué has decidido estudiar? – Pregunto curiosa Hermione. _

_- Me propusieron para jugar quidditch – Comento Ginny distraída – También tengo una invitación para estudiar arte. _

_- ¿Arte? – Pregunto incrédulo Ron. _

_- Si – Afirmo Ginny – Me parece interesante. _

_- ¿Una vida de bohemio? – Pregunto Harry haciendo una mueca de burla. _

_- Me gusta esa idea – Dijo Ginny bajándose de la espalda de Harry. _

_- Si tú crees que vas a hacer feliz con ello – Dijo Harry levantándose de hombros mirando hacia otro lado. _

_- Lo seré – Dijo Ginny – Mientras me apoyes. _

_- Sabes que cuentas conmigo – Dijo Harry antes de besarla - ¿No quieres ser auror? _

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG End Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

- Hoga – Dijo Ginny cuando llego a la recepción del hospital.

- Tiempo que no la veía, señorita – Dijo la recepcionista.

Vio como ella se encontraba decaída con los ojos rojos y estaba muy cansada.

- He estado diversificando hospital – Dijo Ginny divertida con apenas una sonrisa – Ustedes son los mejores.

- Le avisaré al doctor que se encuentra aquí – Dijo sonriendo por las ocurrencias del paciente.

- Gacias – Dijo Ginny con un pañuelo en mano – Gomos doz. _(Somos dos)_

La recepcionista asintió con la cabeza antes de alejarse.

Ginny se sentó al costado de Draco.

- Es tu culpa – Dijo Draco afónico.

- Caro que no – Dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz. _(Claro que no)_

- Tú me contagiaste – Dijo Draco con una mano en su cuello.

- No hagas beginches – Dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos brevemente. _(No hagas berrinches)_

- No te duermas – Dijo Draco empujándola de un hombro.

- No go hage – Dijo Ginny antes de estornudar. _(No lo haré)_

Ella tosió fuerte.

- Buenos días Ginny – Dijo el doctor – Ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin contar con tu visita.

- Lo ge – Dijo Ginny elevando un poco la voz. _(Lo sé)_

- Buenos días – Dijo el doctor al ver a Draco – Síganme.

- Gaciazz – Dijo Ginny caminando. _(Gracias)_

Caminaron por el pasillo y se encontraron con varias enfermeras que cuchicheaban cerca de ellos.

- Las enfermeras están muy inquietas – Dijo el doctor sin mirar a Ginny.

- ¿Pog qué? – Pregunto Ginny antes de estornudar. _(¿Por qué?)_

- Su acompañante – Dijo el doctor colocándose mejor las gafas.

- Eg mi ezpozo – Dijo Ginny un poco agitada por la tos. _(Es mi esposo)_

- ¿Se caso? – Pregunto sorprendido el doctor volteando a mirarla, bajando con una mano un poco las gafas.

- Hage poco – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa leve, y mirando nerviosa al doctor por la forma de la pregunta que hizo. _(Hace poco)_

Llegaron al consultorio y el doctor les indico una camilla. Reviso primero a Draco.

- Tiene gripe – Dijo el doctor después de examinarlo – Posiblemente bronquitis.

- ¿Qué debo de tomar? – Pregunto a penas Draco con la poca voz que le quedaba.

-Le indicaré las pociones en la receta – Dijo el doctor mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y se fue a sentar en una de las sillas que estaba frente al escritorio del doctor.

- Tu turno, jovencita – Dijo el doctor mirando cariñosamente a Ginny.

Ginny se acerco sonriente, aunque termino tosiendo.

- Veamos que tiene ahora – Dijo el doctor empezando a examinarla.

La reviso con mucho cuidado sobre todo dándole una mayor atención a su problema respiratorio.

- Tiene una gripe severa – Dijo el doctor meneando la cabeza negativamente – Sus pulmones aun se encuentran débiles – Dijo preocupado.

Draco se había echado hacia atrás en su asiento para escuchar muy atento todo lo que el doctor decía acerca de Ginny, le preocupo la forma como hablaba de los problemas de ella.

- Ya conoce todas las pociones que debe de tomar – Dijo el doctor - ¿Tiene el inhalador?

- Zi – Dijo Ginny tosiendo. _(Si)_

- Tan pequeña y con tantos problemas – Dijo el doctor caminando hacia su escritorio.

Ginny se acomodo la blusa y camino a la puerta.

- Iré a degile a Mónica que me ge las pociones – Dijo Ginny saliendo. _(Iré a decirle a Mónica que me de las pociones)_

Pero antes de salir del consultorio, le dedico una mirada a Draco, quien solo la miro fijamente sin transmitirle nada con la mirada. Cuando cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué tan grave se encuentra ella? – Pregunto Draco casi sin voz mirando de reojo la puerta cerrada.

Apoyo uno de sus brazos sobre el escritorio del doctor.

- Tiene problemas en su sistema respiratorio – Dijo el doctor muy tranquilo, aun escribiendo en el pergamino.

- ¿Necesita tomar alguna otra poción? – Pregunto preocupado - ¿Otro tipo de tratamiento?

El doctor sonrió cansado y se quito las gafas, llevándose una mano a los ojos por unos segundos, luego miro sereno a Draco.

- Las enfermedades no solo se curan con las pociones que recetamos los doctores – Dijo el doctor con sus manos juntas sobre el escritorio mirándolo fijamente – Se necesita de la voluntad del paciente y sus ganas de mejorar.

Draco lo miro inexpresivo. Comprendió con exactitud a qué se refería el doctor, si Ginny no deseaba mejorar, nunca iba a tener una recuperación o mejora en algún sentido. Lo lastimo de cierta manera saber aquello, que ella no quisiera mejorar, que siguiera con esa misma actitud derrotada por la vida.

- Espero que con usted ahora – Dijo el doctor sonriendo amigablemente – Recupere las ganas de vivir.

No pudieron seguir conversando y que Draco siguiera preguntando por el estado en el que se encontraba Ginny, porque ella apareció en el consultorio con una bolsa de papel llena de las pociones para ambos.

- Creo que esto sería todo por hoy – Dijo Ginny sonriendo un poco - ¿Verdad?

Draco se levanto de su asiento, dispuesto a salir del consultorio.

- ¿Aviso a su contacto? – Pregunto el doctor antes de que ellos pudieran salir.

- No geo que zea nezesagio – Dijo Ginny tosiendo – Vine con combañía. _(No creo que sea necesario – Vine con compañía)_

- Sabe las reglas del hospital – Dijo el doctor serio – En todo caso, le envió una carta a su contacto para que se tranquilice y no la vaya a buscar.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny.

Les indico las pociones y demás cosas que debían de tener cuidado.

- Muchas gracias – Dijo Ginny estrechando la mano del doctor.

- Cuídense – Dijo el doctor – Espero que mejoren pronto.

- Hasta luego – Dijo Draco antes de retirarse.

- Felicidades por su matrimonio – Dijo el doctor acompañándolos hacia la puerta – Que todo sea felicidad de ahora en adelante.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza ligeramente mirando al doctor. Salieron del consultorio y estaba por el pasillo rumbo a la salida.

- ¿Qué es eso de tu contacto? – Pregunto Draco.

- Pog loz divegsoz agidentez que tenía – Dijo Ginny – No quegía que lez eztén avigando todo el tiempo a mis pabes. Entonges, podía insquibig a una pegsona que siempre estagía al tanto de todo esto. _(Por los diversos accidentes que tenía – No quería que les estén avisando todo el tiempo a mis padres. Entonces, podía inscribir a una persona que siempre estaría al tanto de todo esto)_

- ¿Calypso? – Pregunto Draco.

- No – Negó Ginny – Es Filip.

Draco freno en seco al escuchar ese nombre, le costó creer ello, no pensaba que ese tipo fuera su contacto, ese tipo que parecía estar más que enamorado de Ginny, parecía obsesionado con ella, ese fotógrafo de cuarta según Draco. Se irrito un poco ante lo comentado por ella y el solo hecho de que estuviera cerca de Ginny.

- ¿Por qué él? – Espeto Draco enfurecido.

- Siembe está aquí – Dijo Ginny con simpleza sin siquiera notar el enojo de Draco – Calypso viaga mucho. _(Siempre está aquí – Calypso viaja mucho)_

Caminaron en silencio después de ello, saliendo del hospital.

- ¿Quez ego? – Pregunto Ginny con los ojos entrecerrados.

Draco giro un poco el rostro y observo a lo que se refería. Cerró los ojos cansado pensando en todo lo que le haría a Pansy cuando la fuera a ver, detestaba la forma de actuar de Pansy, tan infantil desde su punto de vista sacándolo de quicio varias veces.

Había mandado a sus fotógrafos a que los persiguieran por la ciudad.

- Mataré a Pansy – Dijo Draco apenas, apretando los dientes, mirando con odio a dos de ellos que se acercaban rápido.

- ¿Son sus paparazzi? – Pregunto escéptica Ginny caminando más de prisa junto a Draco.

- No pierde tiempo esa - Dijo Draco irritado – Colócate la bufanda y no respondas a lo que te pregunten. Dame la bolsa con las pociones.

Draco pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ginny, empezando a caminar a toda prisa.

Se acercaron aun más, y empezaron a fotografiarlos a cada paso que daban.

- ¿Hace cuánto están casados? – Pregunto uno de ellos.

- ¿Por qué contrajeron matrimonio? – Pregunto otro.

- ¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener? – Siguieron preguntando.

- ¿Qué piensan sus familias respecto a este enlace? – Pregunto el primero de ellos sin dejar de fotografiarlos y con un pergamino y pluma que volaba cerca de él apuntando todo lo que decía.

Draco abrió la puerta del coche, dejando que Ginny se subiera rápido. Draco dio vuelta al coche, y se metió sin responder o darle importancia demasiada a los fotógrafos.

- ¿Por qué hace esto ella? – Pregunto Ginny cuando estaba en la autopista.

- Lo cree divertido – Dijo Draco sulfurado – La mataré cuando la vea.

Ginny lo miro por un momento, luego se dedico a observar por la ventana, a ella también le estaba fastidiando que ellos se aparecieran de la nada y los estén fotografiando.

- ¿Cuándo llega Timmy? – Pregunto Ginny mirándolo de reojo, de improviso.

- En tres, cuatro días – Dijo Draco reacio - ¿Por qué el interés? – Pregunto levantando una ceja.

- Curiosidad – Dijo Ginny simplemente, levantándose de hombros.

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

_- ¿Es tu hijo? – Pregunto con un hilo de voz Ginny mirando al pequeño que estaba frente a Draco. _

_La chica, quien estaba frente a Draco con el niño agarrado de la mano, la miro atónita y luego interrogo con la mirada a Draco. _

_- No – Dijo Draco torciendo la nariz, sin darle importancia a las miradas que le enviaba la joven. _

_- ¿Entonces? – Pregunto Ginny mirando aun más al niño, quien tampoco quitaba la vista de Ginny. _

_- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto la joven mirando con una mueca de asco y señalando a Ginny - ¿Es una más de…? _

_- No te incumbe, Marianne – Dijo Draco fríamente. _

_- Tengo que saber dónde va a estar Timmy – Dijo enojada ella, apunto de un berrinche – Timmy no puede vivir en un lugar donde… _

_- Es mi esposa – Dijo Draco sin más. _

_- ¿Te casaste, tío Draco? – Pregunto Timmy, el niño un poco sorprendido. _

_- Si – Dijo Draco sin mirarlo. _

_- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? – Pregunto indignada Marianne con los ojos vidriosos un poco. _

_- Las decisiones las tomo yo y no tengo que dar explicación a nadie – Dijo cortante Draco sin mirar a esos dos. _

_Ella, Marianne, miro con odio a Draco y bufo cruzándose de brazos. No le agradaba la forma como Draco la estaba tratando. _

_- ¿Cuándo puede venir a vivir aquí? – Pregunto cansada e irritada Marianne. _

_- Escucha… - Comenzó a decir irritado Draco. _

_Ella levanto una mano para callarlo. _

_- Timmy – Dijo acariciando la espalda del pequeño – Ve con tu tía – Dijo con desprecio y mirando a Ginny brevemente - Voy a hablar con tu tío Draco. _

_- Está bien – Dijo el pequeño asintiendo con la cabeza – Permiso. _

_El niño camino tranquilo y se quedo parado frente a Ginny, a quien la miraba con curiosidad. Ginny levanto la vista mirando a Draco, quien le hizo una señal. _

_- Oh, sí – Dijo Ginny – Vamos, pequeño. _

_Los dos caminaron hacia el estudio de ella. El pequeño ingreso y miro a su alrededor. _

_- ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? – Pregunto curiosa Ginny, observando cada movimiento del pequeño. _

_- Timothy Black – Dijo el pequeño resuelto - ¿El tuyo? – Volteo a mirarla dejando de ver las pinturas de Ginny. _

_- Ginevra – Dijo Ginny sonriendo ligeramente - ¿Dónde están tus padres?_

_- Murieron – Dijo el niño mirando el suelo, con los ojitos tristes – Hace mucho. _

_- Lo siento – Dijo acariciándole la cabeza. _

_El niño asintió con la cabeza. _

_- ¿Este es tu dormitorio? – Pregunto mirando con curiosidad – No tienes cama aquí. ¿Duermes en el suelo?_

_- Aquí yo pinto – Dijo Ginny sonriendo por las ocurrencias del pequeño. _

_- ¿Puedo verlo? – Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos. _

_- No he pintado nada aun – Dijo Ginny mirando con nostalgia aun los lienzos que estaban vacíos, pinturas cerradas. _

_No se sentía con ánimos de pintar desde hace mucho tiempo, las cartulinas las terminaba rompiendo todo el tiempo. _

_- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Timmy con el ceño fruncido - ¿Estás enferma?_

_- No – Negó Ginny con la cabeza – Es difícil de explicar – Le dijo arrugando la nariz._

_El niño volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. _

_- ¿Vives con tus abuelos? – Pregunto Ginny viendo como caminaba y miraba los pinceles. _

_- No – Dijo Timmy mientras examinaba un pincel – Vivo con mi nana. _

_- ¿Una nana? – Pregunto Ginny incrédula. _

_- Si – Dijo el niño cogiendo un pincel – Mi tío la contrato para que viva con ella. _

_- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Ginny acercándose a Timmy. _

_- No sé – Dijo levantándose de hombros – Creo que mi tío no quiere que viva con él – Dijo con los hombros caídos y la mirada triste. _

_Ginny vio como los ojitos del pobre niño estaban muy tristes. _

_- ¿Quieres pintar algo? – Pregunto para distraerlo, no quería ver a ese niño triste con todo lo que había sufrido. _

_- ¿Puedo? – Pregunto el niño sonriendo ligeramente entusiasmado con la idea. _

_- Claro – Dijo Ginny sonriéndole – Toma – Le entrego unas crayolas. _

_- ¿Aquí? – Pregunto señalando a una cartulina. _

_- Si – Dijo sonriendo. _

_El niño empezó a trazar algunas líneas, sonriente. _

_- Voy a hablar con tu tío, ya vuelvo – Dijo Ginny saliendo del estudio. _

_Camino enojada hacia la sala con los puños cerrados, no podía creer lo cruel que Malfoy podía ser, dejando al pobre pequeño con la idea de que no lo quieren. _

_- Me va a escuchar ese imbécil – Pensó Ginny muy enojada, bufando de vez en cuando. _

_Pero escucho a Draco y Marianne hablando fuerte. Se quedo al costado de la puerta escuchando el motivo por el cual discutían, desde ese ángulo, Ginny los observaba conversar. _

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Dijo Draco de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a Marianne._

_- Mi abuela está muy enferma – Dijo Marianne con una mano en el pecho, algo irritada por la conducta poco madura de Draco – Los doctores la tienen internada, esperando lo peor. _

_- Puedes cuidar tú al niño – Determino Draco después de meditarlo por un tiempo. _

_- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Dijo enojada Marianne golpeando un pie contra el suelo por el disgusto que estaba teniendo – Ese es ahora tu problema, yo tengo muchas cosas por hacer, no puedo hacerme cargo de alguien que no es mi hijo. _

_- Que diferente a tu abuela eres – Dijo Draco irritado por la actitud de ella, aunque en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón._

_- Tú tampoco me das motivos para quedarme a cuidar a Timmy – Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro mordiéndose el labio inferior. _

_Lo que ocurría era que ella había estado enamorada de Draco desde hace algún tiempo, y Draco si le estaba prestando atención hasta salieron un par de veces, pero luego Draco desapareció, dejando de tratarla de esa forma especial._

_Draco al escuchar lo último, solo pudo mirarla serio, sin transmitirle alguna emoción con la mirada._

_- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que te casabas? – Pregunto Marianne, parecía dolida. _

_- ¿Para qué? – Pregunto Draco levantándose de hombros – Eso no te debe de interesar a ti ni a nadie. No le debo explicaciones a nadie._

_Ella lo miro con cierto resentimiento, y se llevo una mano a los ojos, limpiándose uno de ellos, pero no parecía débil sino que volvió a tener la postura que había tenido cuando Ginny estaba presente._

_- Timmy te admira – Dijo Marianne tratando de darle un buen motivo – No tengo idea porqué, pero tienes que hacerlo participar en tu vida. _

_- Ese niño… - Comenzó a refutar Draco. _

_- ¡Ese niño está solo y te necesita! – Dijo Marianne exasperada – No me lo dejaron a mí o a mi abuela, ¡Ella te escogió a ti!_

_Draco iba a seguir hablando, pero Ginny perdió el equilibrio de donde estaba apoyada. _

_- Disculpen – Dijo Ginny apenada. _

_- ¿No entiendes que esta es una conversación privada? – Pregunto muy insolente Marianne a Ginny, mirándola con mucho odio._

_- No le hables así – Amenazo Draco frío._

_Eso sorprendió a Marianne quien no pudo esconder la sorpresa en su rostro. Ella sabía que Draco no defendía a nadie de esa forma, y que lo hiciera con esa supuesta esposa, quien no parecía competencia para ella, porque Marianne era mucho más hermosa que esa, no merecía ese trato. _

_- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer – Dijo Marianne cogiendo su bolso a toda prisa. _

_- ¿Lo vas a dejar aquí? – Pregunto Draco escéptico viendo la forma como actuaba. _

_- Si – Dijo ella – Vengo más tarde a recogerlo. _

_Cuando se fue por el ascensor, Draco suspiro pesadamente. _

_- ¡Eres un idiota, Malfoy! – Dijo Ginny enojada acercándose a él._

_- ¿Ahora qué hice? – Pregunto Draco ofendido y confundido._

_- Ese niño te necesita – Dijo Ginny – Se siente muy solo. _

_Draco se quedo callado mirando por la ventana. Él solo suspiro cansadamente. Ginny pudo observar la tristeza en los ojos de Draco, eso le sorprendió mucho._

_- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Ginny acercándose a él con cautela. _

_- Hijo de una prima que murió hace tres años – Dijo Draco tranquilo – No es mi hijo, si eso te preocupa – Dijo esto último con sorna. _

_- Eso lo sabía – Dijo Ginny moviendo una mano, quitándole importancia – Es demasiado tierno para ser tu hijo. _

_Draco la miro muy serio, con los ojos entrecerrados dada la respuesta de ella, nunca dejaba que él fuera el que diera la última palabra. _

_- Me dijo Timmy que fallecieron – Dijo Ginny con cautela - ¿Quién era el padre?_

_- Un muggle – Dijo Draco enojado – Fallecieron en un accidente de carro – Bufo._

_- ¿Te lo dejaron a ti? – Pregunto Ginny,tratando de entender la forma de actuar de Draco._

_- Era una terca – Dijo Draco pasando una mano por el rostro – Decía en el testamento que confiaba en mí y sabía que haría lo mejor por su hijo. _

_- ¿Por eso lo llevaste a una nana? – Pregunto indignada viendo como esa persona había confiado en él, pero Draco no estaba cumpliendo con ello._

_- No puedo cuidarlo – Dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos, noto la angustia por unos micro segundos, en Draco – Ahora la mujer que lo cuidaba esta por morir, no sé qué hacer. _

_- Pobre niño – Dijo Ginny triste. _

_El niño salió y miro a todo lado. _

_- ¿Dónde está Marianne? – Pregunto un poco asustado. _

_- Ahora vuelve – Dijo Draco mirándolo fijamente._

_El niño se sentó en el suelo pegando su espalda a la pared. _

_- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Ginny acercándose a él._

_- La voy a esperar aquí – Dijo el niño con los ojitos tristes. _

_Ginny fulmino con la mirada a Draco, y le pedía que se acerque. _

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG End Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

Se escuchaban risas dentro del departamento. Habían pasado algunos días desde que visitaron el hospital, gracias a la medicina que les recetaron mejoraron rápido, inclusive Ginny, quien se le veía mejor, con más color en el rostro.

- Malfoy no te muevas – Decía riendo Ginny.

- Apúrate que me aburro – Dijo Draco mirándola por enésima vez – Nuestro último día libre por estar enfermos y tú me mantienes aquí encerrado cuando me siento mejor.

Ginny rió por la queja muy infantil de Draco.

- Avanzaría más rápido – Dijo Ginny aun sonriendo divertida – Si no te movieras tanto.

Se encontraban en el estudio de Ginny, ahí ella estaba dibujando o tratando de dibujar a Draco.

- Acabe – Dijo entre carcajadas Ginny.

Giro el caballete, y vio como Draco entrecerraba los ojos, mientras que ella se sujetaba el abdomen porque no podía parar de reír.

- ¡Ese no soy yo! – Dijo Draco indignado - ¿En serio sabes dibujar?

- Dibuje tu interior – Dijo Ginny a carcajadas – Retorcido – Lo dijo con una sonrisa triunfante al ver como el enojo de él iba en incremento.

El dibujo era muy parecido a "El Grito", con un rostro de Draco bastante estirado, y ojos de sapo, todo el paisaje al costado era de trazos largos y colores fríos.

- Muy graciosa, Weasley – Dijo Draco de pésimo humor, de brazos cruzados – Ahora me toca a mí dibujarte.

- ¡Eso no! – Dijo Ginny de pie quitándole toda posibilidad de que cogiera algún pincel – No tienes talento para esto.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja alzada aun con el brazo estirado observando a Ginny inquisidora mente – Nunca me has visto dibujar.

- Simplemente sé que no lo sabes hacer bien, Malfoy - Refuto Ginny aun mirándolo con recelo.

Draco la sujeto de los hombros y la llevo hasta el asiento donde la sentó; ella lo hizo de mala gana y miro como Draco observaba todos los colores que tenía.

- Usa esos pinceles – Dijo Ginny señalándolos, a aquellos que estaban a su izquierda – Y esas pinturas. No las mezcles, Malfoy.

- Ya lo sé, Weasley – Dijo Draco enojado por las órdenes de ella.

- Sí, claro – Dijo Ginny bufando.

Draco pensó bastante que colores iba a usar. Lo primero que uso fue el color verde.

- ¿Por qué verde? – Pregunto preocupada Ginny levantándose un poco – No tengo nada verde.

- Shh – Dijo Draco sin mirarla – Solo no te muevas, vuelve a tu sitio.

Ella se quedo quieta mirando todo lo que hacia Draco, indicando de vez en cuando que no mezclara los colores y que no malograra los pinceles.

- Termine – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa triunfal.

Ginny se acerco curiosa a ver la obra de Draco, cuando la observo estallo en carcajadas.

- ¿En serio, Malfoy? – Pregunto entre risas – Hasta Timmy sabe dibujar mejor.

Uso el color verde para hacer el contorno del rostro de Ginny, y así todo su cuerpo de manera poco consistente, la ropa era de color violeta con malos trazos y lo que más resaltaba era el color rojizo del cabello de Ginny, que había usado un poco de rojo, naranja y naranja un poco más claro logrando un contraste muy peculiar, de todas formas estaba mal dibujada como si fuera trazos de un niño.

- Solo puedo felicitarte por mi cabello – Dijo Ginny riendo a carcajadas – Por lo demás eres un desastre – Dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

- Que simpática, Weasley – Dijo Draco dolido, aun cuando trataba de no demostrarlo se podía percibir el resentimiento en su voz.

- Ahora descartaste toda posibilidad de que alguna vez seas el hombre perfecto – Siguió riendo Ginny sin percibir en el estado en el que se encontraba Draco, miraba divertida al dibujo.

Draco se sintió ofendido por la reacción de ella ante su dibujo, sabía que no era bueno en ello, pero no era para que estalle en carcajadas; al mismo tiempo se sentía bien al ver que ella reía de esa forma junto a él… junto a él.

- Calla, Weasley – Dijo Draco fulminándola con la mirada.

Tomo el pincel y le mancho parte de la mejilla y brazo. Ella abrió la boca mirándolo indignada.

- Infantil – Solo dijo Ginny antes de coger el pote pequeño de pintura azul y lanzárselo.

Draco estaba manchado en parte de la camiseta blanca y el rostro.

- Tú si estas en problemas, ahora – Dijo Draco cogiendo un pote de color verde en manos.

- ¡Ah! – Grito Ginny cuando empezó a escapar de Draco.

Ella salió corriendo de su estudio, pero Draco la capturo en el pasillo, la agarro de la cintura levantándola del suelo.

- Vas a pagar – Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Draco.

- ¡No en el cabello! – Grito Ginny tratando de proteger parte de su cabello.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, la había ensuciado en el cabello y parte del rostro con la pintura, aun con ello, Ginny rió fuerte tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Draco.

Sonó el timbre inesperadamente

- Ahora falta que sea tu madre – Dijo riendo Ginny acercándose a abrir la puerta, tratando de acomodar su cabello y limpiar su rostro, pero fue en vano porque se lo ensucio aun más.

- Cuidado, Weasley – Dijo Draco caminando cerca de ella con una sonrisa arrogante – No pidas mucho que puede aparecerse un día cualquiera.

- Merlín no quiera – Dijo Ginny con las manos levantadas y riendo.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron a Timmy que los miraba como bichos raros lo mismo que Marianne.

- Te lo traje como hablamos – Dijo Marianne seria, mirando con demasiado odio hacia Ginny.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny apenada y nerviosa por la mirada que le enviaba Marianne.

- ¿Se recuperaron de sus resfríos? – Pregunto Marianne mirando intensamente a Draco – No quisiera que a Timmy…

- Estamos curados – Dijo Draco cortante.

- Se los dejo por tres días – Dijo Marianne con pena por la forma como Draco la trataba.

Timmy tomo la mano de Ginny, lo cual enfureció aun más a Marianne, el pequeño en el poco tiempo que había estado yendo a visitar su tío se encariño con Ginny, con quien jugaba y dejaba que le contara cuentos infantiles. Marianne no le agrado esa situación.

- Diviértanse – Dijo Marianne antes de irse acariciando al pequeño en la cabeza.

Se fue por el ascensor Marianne dedicándole un última mirada a Draco llena de cariño, lo cual no paso desapercibida por Ginny, quien se confundió aun más, porque miro rápidamente a Draco tratando de entender si algún sentimiento salía a flote de Draco, correspondiendo a los sentimientos de Marianne.

_- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Pensó Ginny mientras sacudía la cabeza varias veces. _

- ¿A qué estaban jugando? – Pregunto Timmy curioso apretando la mano de Ginny.

- A pelea de pintura – Dijo Ginny saliendo del trance – Tu tío iba perdiendo – Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante dedicada a Draco.

- Eso es mentira – Dijo Draco serio entrecerrando los ojos.

- Timmy debe saber que NO ERES PERFECTO – Dijo Ginny con una mirada de comprensión y tomando de los hombros al pequeño.

- El niño debe de saber que eres una embustera – Rectifico Draco.

Timmy reía por la forma como ellos se hablaban. Sonó el reloj. Todos miraron hacia el reloj antiguo que se encontraba en la sala, sonaron tres campanadas.

- Creo que debes de irte Malfoy – Dijo Ginny viendo hora que marcaba el reloj.

- Si – Dijo distraído Draco.

- ¿Vamos a ir a almorzar con Timmy a aquel lugar? – Pregunto Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Vengo por ustedes – Dijo Draco asintiendo con la cabeza por un momento – Debo de bañarme – Dijo tocándose la mejilla antes de irse a bañar.

Ginny y Timmy se mudaron a la biblioteca donde revisaron uno de los cuentos que habían dejado inconclusos el día anterior.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe, dejando ver a Draco cambiando con un traje impecable, el cabello aun húmedo por la ducha rápida que se dio, se veía todo en conjunto perfecto. Ginny lo quedo mirando sin siquiera parpadear.

- Weasley, quita esa mirada boba – Advirtió Draco sonriendo de lado, haciendo saber que si se había dado cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaba Ginny.

- Idiota – Refuto Ginny mirando hacia otro lado.

Timmy rió al ver la expresión de ella.

- Vendré por ustedes para ir a almorzar – Dijo Draco aun con una mano en la manija de la puerta.

- Esta bien – Dijo Ginny mirando hacia la ventana ligeramente ruborizada.

- ¿Vendrá hoy también ese? – Pregunto Draco fríamente.

- No lo trates así – Defendió Ginny – No sé si vendrá Filip hoy.

- Ha venido todos estos días – Dijo Draco irritado.

- Es mi amigo – Dijo Ginny casi histérica por la forma como trataba a su amigo – Puede venir cuando guste.

- Vuelvo pronto – Dijo Draco dando por terminada la conversación.

Salió del departamento irritado de solo pensar que ese fotógrafo se aparecería de la nada como lo estaba haciendo desde que se entero que Ginny estaba enferma. Detrás de Ginny todo el tiempo buscando algo más que una amistad, pero ella no se daba cuenta de ello, defendiéndolo cada vez que Draco le trataba de decir la verdad.

Ginny y Timmy se la pasaron gran parte del día jugando, pintando y leyendo. Se estaban llevando de maravilla los dos, riendo todo el tiempo.

- ¿Cada cuánto tiempo vienes a visitar a tu tío Draco? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Cada tres meses, pero ahora vengo más seguido – Dijo el pequeño pintando - ¿Tienes morado? – Pregunto mirando hacia las pinturas de Ginny.

- Ahora te lo doy – Dijo Ginny comenzando a mezclar las pinturas.

- Es muy callado mi tío – Dijo Timmy otra vez pintando – Por eso siempre vengo con Marianne a verlo.

- ¿Marianne se lleva bien con tu tío? – Pregunto Ginny cuando le pasó la paleta, trataba en todo lo posible de no sonar interesada.

- Si, siempre sonríe cuando esta cerca de él y me trata bien – Dijo Timmy – Pero Draco se ve más feliz contigo.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Ginny sorprendida por la respuesta del pequeño.

Los ojos le brillaron por un momento al pensar que Draco disfrutaba de su compañía.

- Sí – Dijo Timmy sonriendo - ¿Me prestas ese pincel? – Dijo distraídamente.

- Toma – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Voy a vivir con ustedes cuando nana se vaya? – Pregunto el pequeño preocupado.

- Creo que sí – Dijo Ginny acariciándole la cabeza - ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres vivir con nosotros? – Dijo Ginny torciendo la boca.

Timmy rió por la mueca de Ginny.

- No es eso – Dijo aun riendo – Me gustaría vivir aquí – Dijo sonriendo apenado.

- De eso hablamos después – Dijo Ginny juntando las palmas y de pie – Ahora vamos a preparar algo divertido – Dijo sonriendo de forma misteriosa al pequeño.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco llego a tiempo del trabajo, esperando encontrar todo en orden dentro de su casa, sin la presencia de ese fotógrafo.

Fue todo lo contrario a como lo había dejado.

Parte de las paredes estaba machada con pintura de distintos colores como si la pintura se hubiera estrellado en la pared.

_- Los voy a matar – Pensó Draco comenzando a irritarse. _

Dio a penas dos pasos.

- ¡Ahora! – Grito Ginny fuerte.

No le dieron tiempo a Draco de reaccionar, fue manchado con pintura en el abdomen y en la pierna izquierda.

- ¡Corre Timmy! – Dijo Ginny corriendo por el pasillo.

Draco observo que tenían como pistolas de juguete en mano de colores eléctricos.

- ¡Weasley! – Dijo comenzando a caminar a toda prisa.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya se habían escondido.

- Estás en serios problemas, Weasley – Dijo alto Draco para que lo escuchará en donde quiera que estaba - ¿Toda manchada de pintura? ¿Era necesario?

Al primer lugar que ingreso fue al estudio de Ginny, donde no encontró a nadie, solo algunas pinturas abiertas y manchas en la pared. Eso hizo que se irritara aun más, notándose la vena de la frente.

Pero encontró una de esas pistolas que tenía Ginny y Timmy en manos, la tomo del suelo y camino con ella.

Ingreso a la biblioteca silenciosamente, miro alrededor. Escucho una risa leve detrás de él, estaba escondido detrás del sillón Timmy mirando con cierto temor.

- ¿Dónde está ella? – Pregunto Draco tratando de controlarse.

- No sé – Dijo el pequeño en un susurro.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar algo más, ya que sintió un golpe de la pintura en su espalda. Ginny estaba en la puerta sonriendo de forma traviesa. Draco también respondió disparando pintura hacia ella. Ambos se quedaron de pie disparándose hasta que a Ginny se le agoto la pintura, Draco sonrió de lado.

- Ahora si estás en problemas – Dijo Draco acercándose lentamente.

Ginny salió corriendo rápido, Draco la persiguió. Ella se escurrió de Draco cuando este estuvo a punto de capturarla, los separaba un sillón que también estaba manchado con pintura.

- ¿Tienes idea lo que va a costar reparar todo el departamento? – Pregunto Draco mirándola con cuidado, moviéndose para donde ella se movía.

No quería que se escape.

- Todavía no has entrado a tu dormitorio – Dijo Ginny sonriendo con astucia.

- ¿También mi dormitorio? – Pregunto Draco con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Si – Dijo Ginny sonriendo inocentemente – Toda tu ropa de marca y exclusiva. Tus libros – Comenzó a enumerar alguna de las tantas cosas que Draco apreciaba.

- Te mato Weasley – Dijo Draco caminando más rápido.

Ginny se subió al sillón tratando de escapar, pero cuando dio un salto, Draco la atrapo en el aire. Para aumentar la ira de Draco, Ginny seguía riendo.

- Ahora si no vas a escapar – Dijo Draco aun sujetándola en el aire con un brazo, mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

- Debiste ver tu cara, Malfoy – Dijo aun riendo Ginny - ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto al ver como movía su mano en el bolsillo.

Draco saco del bolsillo de su abrigo un pequeño frasco de pintura que consiguió en el estudio de ella.

- Esto te va a gustar – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡No para! – Dijo Ginny empezando a forcejear - ¡Esa pintura no está preparada!

Draco tratando de mantener el control de la situación, Ginny aun forcejeando, cayeron en el sillón donde termino Draco encima de Ginny.

- Ahora si no te me vas a escapar – Dijo Draco abriendo el frasco con su boca.

- ¡Para! – Dijo Ginny – Vas a manchar todo mi cabello de verde y la pintura no sale.

- Eso debiste pensar cuando hiciste todo este desastre – Dijo Draco irritado.

Timmy se coloco al costado y le tiro pintura a Draco, eso confundió a ambos, Draco lo miro sin comprender y Ginny reía fuerte.

La chimenea sonó, apareciendo justo dos personas en el departamento.

- Pelirroja – Dijo Calypso bostezando.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Pregunto confundida Clarice mirando hacia el sofá.

La situación no podía ser más comprometedora.

- ¡Merlín! – Grito Clarice tapando los ojos a Timmy - ¿Cómo puedes dejar que Timmy vea este tipo de cosas?

- No estamos haciendo nada – Dijo Draco aun con el frasco en la mano justo para manchar a Ginny.

- ¿Qué le han hecho al departamento? – Pregunto Calypso mirando alrededor.

- Guerra de pintura – Dijo Ginny sonriendo a su amiga.

Ella solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Tenían que terminar así? – Pregunto Calypso señalándolos con la mano, dudosa de aquella respuesta.

- ¡Pueden separarse! – Dijo Clarice mirando de reojo a Timmy.

- Primero le echo todo el contenido del frasco encima – Dijo Draco volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Para! – Grito Ginny - ¡La pintura desaparece!

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Draco - ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a creer?

- Es verdad, Malfoy – Confirmo Calypso – Esta pintura desaparece en media hora – Dijo Calypso.

Draco se sentó dejando liberada a Ginny.

- Solo queríamos jugar con Timmy – Dijo Ginny ceñuda hacia Draco - ¿Te divertiste? – Pregunto mirando al pequeño.

- Sí – Dijo sonriendo Timmy.

- ¿Mis cosas? – Pregunto Draco mirándola.

- No entramo a tu dormitorio – Dijo Ginny sonriendo divertida – Solamente quería asustarte.

Draco la asesino con la mirada.

- Basta de esta escena – Dijo Clarice – Cámbiense porque tenemos una reserva en el restaurante.

- Voy a bañarme – Dijo Draco caminando hacia su dormitorio.

- Yo también – Dijo Ginny.

Calypso y Clarice le mandaron una mirada significativa.

- Por separado – Aclaro Ginny antes de irse.

- Vamos a cambiarte Timmy – Dijo Clarice tomando la mano del pequeño.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

En el restaurante los estaban esperando Nott y Blaise. Al llegar hicieron sus pedidos.

- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? – Pregunto Blaise.

- No tienes idea – Dijo Clarice rodando los ojos.

- Pequeño – Dijo Blaise viendo a Timmy - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien – Dijo el pequeño antes de comer.

- Cuánto ha crecido – Dijo Blaise mirándolo divertido, llevo una mano a la cabeza del pequeño y lo despeino.

- ¿Lo conocían? – Pregunto Calypso viendo la familiaridad en el trato.

- Todos conocíamos a Alice – Dijo Clarice sonriendo cansada – Era una persona maravillosa.

- Volvía loco a Malfoy en menos de una hora – Dijo riendo Blaise.

Timmy le toco el brazo a Ginny.

- Dime – Dijo Ginny agachándose un poco.

- ¿Puedo ir a jugar allá en el jardín? – Pregunto mirando hacia el jardín interno del restaurante donde habían otros niños.

- Sí – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

El pequeño se bajo de la silla y fue caminando despacio hacia allá.

- ¿No debería de pedirle permiso a Draco? – Pregunto Clarice señalando con el dedo a Draco.

- Se ha hecho cómplice de ella – Dijo Draco sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Más vino, señores? – Pregunto la mesera cuando se acerco.

- Si – Dijo Blaise sonriente con una mirada muy coqueta hacia la mesera.

La mesera le correspondió la mirada con una sonrisa, la misma que dirigió a Draco y Theo.

- Menos para ella – Dijo Draco sin dudar y sin mirarla, señalando la copa de Ginny – Sírvale agua – Dijo Draco.

- Está bien, señor – Dijo la mesera mirando extraño a Ginny y con cierto disgusto porque Draco no le había hecho caso.

Cuando se retiro.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunto Ginny entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Sigues tomando las pastillas para el resfrío? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

Ginny se quedo callada.

- Me lo imaginaba – Dijo Draco volviendo a comer.

- ¡Eres insoportable! – Dijo Ginny refunfuñando.

- Ustedes son tan cómicos – Dijo Clarice sonriendo - ¿Ya están practicando para ser padres?

Draco y Ginny al mismo tiempo se atoraron con la comida.

- ¿Estás loca? – Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Todos rompieron en carcajadas.

- Si se dieran cuenta lo sincronizados que se encuentran – Dijo Calypso sonriendo.

- Calypso no digas esas cosas – Dijo Ginny ceñuda.

La mesera llego y les sirvió el vino, a excepción de Ginny entregando solamente una copa llena de agua.

- Gracias – Dijo con una sonrisa Blaise hacia la joven.

Ella también le devolvió una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¡Qué idiota eres Blaise! – Dijo Clarice - ¿Podrías dejar de hacer ese tipo de cosas?

- ¿Qué cosas? – Dijo Blaise haciéndose el desentendido.

- Cortejar a golfas – Dijo sin tapujos Clarice – Además esta se estaba fijando en Draco.

- No parecía una golfa, como dices tú – Dijo Blaise confundido.

- ¿Cuántas personas los seducirá de esa manera? – Dijo Clarice moviendo una mano - ¿Tres, cuatro al día?

Blaise se llevo una mano a la barbilla, pensando.

- Ese tipo de mujeres solo buscan una cosa – Dijo Clarice.

- ¿Qué cosas, Clarice? – Pregunto Nott mirándola, le divertían tanto los argumentos que ella daba sin cohibirse.

- Tu billetera – Dijo a secas – ¡Ah, perdón! – Dijo levantando una mano – Y tu cama.

Blaise rió fuerte.

- ¿Dónde habrás aprendido a hablar tan feo? – Dijo Blaise moviendo la cabeza negativamente, divertido.

- Todo el tiempo que vengo trabajando con ustedes – Dijo Clarice - ¡Es insoportable escucharlos hablar de ello!

Los tres involucrados rieron.

- ¿Vas a presentar tu carta de renuncia? – Pregunto Nott – No pareces muy contenta.

- Si no fuera por este trabajo – Dijo agarrando su copa Blaise – No hubieras conocido a Stephen – La miro significativamente – Tenlo presente – Levanto la copa hacia ella como si estuviera brindando.

- Es muy diferente a ustedes – Dijo Clarice sonriendo orgullosa – Es el mejor hombre en este mundo.

- ¿Cómo lo conociste? – Pregunto Calypso curiosa - ¿Era amigo de ellos?

- En un evento – Dijo Clarice – Es el manager de un grupo musical.

- ¿Sigues saliendo con él? – Pregunto Blaise incrédulo – Pensé que se había cansado de ti.

Draco rió ante ese comentario. Clarice lo fulmino con la mirada.

- No seas tonto – Dijo Clarice golpeándolo en el brazo – Probablemente nos vayamos a vivir juntos.

- ¿Te lo propuso él o tú? – Pregunto Draco con desconfianza.

- No creo que sea demente – Dijo Blaise bufando – Lo más seguro que le hiciste un berrinche y termino accediendo a pensarlo.

- Te equivocas, mi querido Blaise – Dijo con recelo eso último Clarice – Me lo propuso él y YO soy quien lo está pensando, mañana le daré la respuesta – Dijo sonriendo con demasía.

- ¿La respuesta es…? – Pregunto Nott mirándola con desconfianza.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Dijo muy emocionada Clarice dando unos aplausos - ¡Su departamento es increíble!

- ¿Te mudas solo por el departamento? – Pregunto Draco escéptico, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- Razón equivocada – Dijo Nott sonriendo divertido - ¿Cuánto tiempo te soportará?

- ¡Cállense! – Dijo fuerte Clarice cerrando los ojos mientras lo grito – Ustedes no entienden.

- Acabas de decir… - Comenzó Blaise a decir meneando la cabeza.

- Por supuesto que importa el tamaño del departamento – Dijo Clarice seria – Lo suficiente para vivir dos personas juntas.

- Es más espacio que el necesario – Dijo Draco mirándola serio.

Ginny miro a Calypso por un momento haciéndole una mueca de no entender de lo que estaban hablando. Ella solo rió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero… yo lo amo – Dijo Clarice emocionada – Stephen es tan increíble, una persona espectacular.

- No seas empalagosa – Dijo Blaise con una mueca de asco.

- No preguntes – Dijo Clarice mirando ceñuda hacia él – El mudarse juntos es un paso importante, si no lo amara y estuviera segura que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él, no aceptaría.

Ginny escucho todo el discurso amoroso de Clarice, y la conmovió… Porque le hizo recordar a cuando hablo con Harry para vivir juntos, lo enamorada que ella estaba y todas las cosas que haría con él.

- Voy a buscar a Timmy – Dijo Ginny rápido tropezando un poco al momento de mover la silla.

No miro a nadie en la mesa y se fue hacia el jardín interno a ver a Timmy. Camino con los brazos cruzados, y con una mano se limpio una de las lágrimas que empezaba a rodar por su mejilla.

- Tan empalagosa que la emocionaste – Dijo Blaise en burla, ya que no sabía nada de la historia detrás.

Draco miro serio como Ginny se iba alejando, se dio cuenta que el nerviosismo y la forma tan estrepitosa de cómo hablo no se debían a la emoción de lo que le ocurría a Clarice, sino de lo que ella había vivido con ese imbécil.

Calypso hizo el ademán de levantarse e ir con su amiga, pero Draco le indico con la mirada que no lo hiciera, que la dejara sola por un momento. Los demás en la mesa seguían hablando divertidos.

Acabo el almuerzo, luego de haber estado hablando largo y tendido. Ginny trajo a Timmy en brazos, ya que el pequeño estaba adormilado.

- Debo de ir a la galería – Dijo Calypso tomando su bolso.

- Te acompaño – Se ofreció Nott levantándose de su asiento rápido, miro a los ojos a Calypso.

- Gracias – Dijo Calypso sonriendo agradecida.

- Yo me iba a ofrecer – Se quejo Blaise.

- Perdiste – Dijo Nott dándole unas palmadas en el hombro, sonriendo.

- Creo que nos esperan afuera – Dijo Clarice mirando por una de las ventanas.

Afuera los esperaban un grupo de fotógrafos supuestamente de Pansy, quien los había estado siguiendo desde hace un tiempo.

- ¿No se cansa de acosarte? – Pregunto Clarice aburrida a Draco – A nosotros por lo menos es en fiestas, pero a ti, todo el día.

- Ya hablare con ella – Dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo haremos con Timmy? – Dijo preocupada Ginny quien aun lo tenía en brazos.

- Dámelo – Dijo Draco cogiendo al pequeño.

Ginny se coloco el abrigo y unos lentes oscuros.

- ¿Saldremos por la puerta de atrás? – Pregunto Ginny colocándose cerca de Draco.

- Si – Confirmo Draco – Están llevando nuestros coches atrás.

Ginny se remango una de las mangas del abrigo largo que tenía y se cruzo de brazos mirando a ambos lados.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Pregunto Draco cerca del oído de ella, para eso se inclino un poco, aun sujetando en brazos a Timmy.

A Ginny esa pregunta le sorprendió y lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. Aun así, él la miraba fijamente como inspeccionando que algo en el rostro de ella le indicará lo contrario.

- Si – Dijo Ginny en un susurro, hizo a un lado la boca en una mueca – ¿Cómo…?

- Eres predecible, Weasley – Dijo Draco serio.

- Hurón tonto – Dijo Ginny apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

Se quedaron así por un momento en silencio, con Timmy a quién lo cogía solamente con una mano y Ginny apoyada en el hombro.

- ¡Qué linda escena! – Dijo entusiasmada Clarice acercándose.

- Cállate – Dijo malhumorado Draco.

- Solo decía, solo decía – Dijo Clarice levantando las manos, con esa expresión tratando de librarse de culpas.

- Los coches están afuera – Dijo Calypso acercándose.

- Nosotros salimos primero – Dijo Clarice señalando a Blaise – No vine en coche y debemos de volver a la empresa.

Blaise sonrió triunfante y al ver la mirada asesina que le envió Draco, se levanto de hombros. Ellos fueron los primeros en salir, escabulléndose a toda prisa.

Nott tenía un cigarrillo prendido y miraba de vez en cuando por la puerta.

- No creo que pasemos desapercibidos – Dijo Nott inspeccionando con la mirada alrededor – Algunos fotógrafos están afuera, menos que por la puerta principal.

Ginny se cogió del brazo de Draco, quien ahora sujetaba con ambas manos a Timmy. Caminaron a toda prisa hacia el coche, pero aun así les empezaron a tomar fotografías. Ella estaba con el cabello suelto y trataba de evadir que le tomaran fotografías lo mismo que Draco, Ginny cuidaba que no le tomaran fotografías al pequeño durmiendo.

Subieron al coche, Draco dejo acomodado al pequeño en el asiento de atrás, Ginny le coloco el cinturón y luego le abrió la puerta a Ginny para que subiera.

- Hey – Dijo Draco mirando a uno de los fotógrafos - ¿Trabajas para Pansy?

- Sí, señor – Dijo el fotógrafo bajando un poco la cámara para verlo al rostro.

- Dile que está en problemas – Asevero Draco muy amenazante.

- Yo le avisaré – Dijo el paparazzi riendo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Hermione se encontraba trabajando en la oficina desde muy temprano, faltaba poco para que pudiera irse a casa junto a Ron.

- Señora Weasley – Dijo su asistente.

- Dime Cleo – Dijo Hermione viéndola en la puerta.

- La están buscando – Dijo Cleo – El señor Potter.

- Hazlo pasar – Dijo Hermione sonriente.

Desde la fiesta que todos ellos asistieron junto con Hannah, no lo habían vuelto a ver debido a otro viaje que hizo casi de inmediato, extrañaba el tiempo que pasaron en el colegio porque siempre se veían y hablaban de sus problemas, pero con el tiempo poco veía a Harry, y lo extrañaba.

- Hola – Dijo Hermione sonriente - ¿Cómo has estado?

Harry apenas hizo un esbozo que intento ser una sonrisa, se veía algo demacrado.

- ¿Te ocurrió algo? – Pregunto Hermione preocupada tomando asiento.

Harry simplemente le dejo caer en el escritorio recortes de periódicos, las revistas, las diferentes fotografías donde salía Ginny o Draco y Ginny.

- Me puedes explicar – Dijo Harry sentándose frente a ella, con una mano en la frente - ¿Qué significa todo esto?

- ¿Cómo has conseguido todo esto? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido - ¿No estabas de…?

- Estuve de viaje – Dijo Harry cortante revolviéndose el cabello – Le pedí a mi asistente que me buscará todo esto.

- Harry… - Dijo Hermione bajando los hombros, viendo cada uno de los recortes, de las fotografías en movimiento de donde salía Ginny caminando con Draco o con Calypso.

En una de las fotografías podía ver a Ginny demacrada, usando un pantalón oscuro suelto, y una polera que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, holgada también. Llevaba varias bolsas de tiendas exclusivas, observo que cuando ella se dio cuenta del fotógrafo trato de cubrirse el rostro con una mano.

- Parece que le hacen un seguimiento diario – Dijo Hermione sonriendo cansada al observar las distintas fotografías.

- Hermione – Dijo desesperado Harry por no conseguir respuesta de su amiga, quien se dedicaba a observar detenidamente las fotografías - ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! ¿Qué hace Ginny con ese desgraciado?

- Harry… - Dijo Hermione triste mirándolo – Estás hablando con la persona equivocada – Luego se apeno aun más – Yo no sabía nada de Ginny, recién hace unas semanas pude hablar con ella.

- ¿Fuiste a su casa? – Pregunto Harry con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Dónde vive?

- No – Dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza – Fueron ambos a cenar a La Madriguera.

- ¿Lo saben todos ellos? – Pregunto Harry con la boca muy abierta así como los ojos, no esperaba que su familia aceptara la relación.

- Eso es bastante obvio si son este tipo de revistas y el diario quienes publican parte de su vida, ¿No crees? – Dijo Hermione moviendo las notas - ¿Por qué no te enteraste antes? Esto ya se sabe desde algunas semanas.

- En la misión estaba desconectado de todo – Dijo Harry con un semblante bastante preocupado.

- ¿Hannah? – Pregunto Hermione mirándolo de reojo.

- Ella salía pero no había estos diarios o revistas en esa zona – Dijo Harry fastidiado.

- La debe de haber pasado mal, entonces – Sentencio Hermione.

Después de un tiempo de haber ocurrido todo lo de Ginny, Harry le presento formalmente a Hannah como su enamorado. Trato de llevarse bien con ella, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella se daba cuenta de lo diferente que era de Ginny, no se parecían en nada, no tenía temas de conversación y su único interés era de ir a fiestas glamorosas y salir en las distintas revistas. Se estresaba demasiado, lo mismo que Ron cuando eran amigables con ella. La familia Weasley también la conocía a Hannah, Harry la había llevado cuando Molly le dijo que la presentará, ellos son la familia de Harry, Hermione no lo vio como algo bueno, pero prefirió no hablar de ello. Charlie y Bill no la conocían, trataban de evitar a ellos en lo posible, aunque Bill era más diplomático que Charlie.

- ¿Has tratado de averiguar qué paso? ¿Por qué lo hizo? – Pregunto Harry – Si está siendo manipulada, la está amenazando, ¿Algo?

- Ellos se veían bastante cómodos, el uno con el otro – Dijo Hermione pensativa – Parecía que se llevaban bastante bien.

Harry golpeo el escritorio con su puño.

- ¿Trataste de convencerla? – Pregunto Harry - ¿Qué eso es un error?

Hermione lo miro con recelo cuando empezó a comportarse de esa manera y de la forma como está interesado en la vida de Ginny, Hermione prefirió no pensar de más en ese tema, preguntárselo de frente y prefirió guardar la información que tenía acerca del matrimonio, por la forma de actuar de Harry creyó que no era de su incumbencia y las cosas serían mucho peor si se lo decía, quería recuperar a Ginny como amiga, que confiara en ella, y si se lo decía perdería todas las posibilidades.

- ¿Cómo le sentó tu nuevo interés por Ginny a Hannah? – Pregunto Hermione al ver la actitud de su amigo como un maniático.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Harry confundido por el tono de voz de Hermione y la forma como lo miraba, luego se irrito – Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella, ¿Qué le fastidie? ¡Ginny es mi amiga, Hermione! – Dijo Harry enojado – Estoy preocupado.

- Harry – Dijo suspirando Hermione – Déjala en paz. Suficiente daño le hemos hecho.

Harry suspiro y miro hacia el techo de la oficina.

- Esa relación no está bien – Dijo Harry pensando demasiado rápido – Ginny no puede estar con él.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

¿Cómo están? Espero que este capítulo les agrade, y disculpas por la demora, he estado con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y muchas cosas por presentar.

Aviso: ¡RECONSTRUYENDO UNA VIDA CAPITULO NUEVO 24 DE ABRIL! Eso es para quienes leen este fic mío y bueno ya tiene fecha el próximo capítulo, que trabajaré en el toda la semana para que salgo algo bueno, espero

De vuelta a Normal, como se habrán dado cuenta al momento de leer, el flashback inicial trata de un buen momento de ellos, entre Harry y Ginny, eso lo puse porque no todo fue tristeza en el pasado, ella tuvo que enamorarse de él por algún motivo que por alguna razón cambio con el tiempo; solo eso, tiempo en el que Ginny como se habrán dado cuenta y lo resalte tenía características que ahora no tiene, el apetito Weasley, que lo perdió por completo porque ahora difícilmente come. ¡Todo lo que puede cambiar! Y ella lo recuerda, lo tiene en la cabeza, no es fácil olvidar.

Draco y Ginny van mejorando como decían parecen sincronizados, se enfermaron pasaron tiempo juntos, aun cuando se comportan muy infantilmente, lo disfrutan se olvidan de sus problemas. El pequeño Timmy que no resulto ser el hijo de Draco, creo que es un alivio para todos jaja. Es el sobrino de Draco, y está solo en el mundo, perdió a sus padres y parece que irá a vivir con ellos dentro de poco, ¿Qué les parece? Aunque no creo que sea tan pronto.

¿Qué opinan de la forma de actuar de Harry? ¿Sorprendidas o quieren matarlo? Parece que no quiere que Ginny este con Draco (¿Quién en esa familia lo querría?) y ¿Hará algo al respecto? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de algo? Lo bueno dentro de todo, Hermione no le dijo como se dio ese matrimonio, supongo que es algo bueno.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a mi sí, aunque me gusta más el siguiente, que lo voy a revisar ahora y corregir y aumentar, jaja.

Creo que todas tienen razón, Hannah no ama a Harry solo está por todo lo que implica salir con alguien tan famoso, solo por el nombre. Aparecerá el siguiente capítulo, jaja. Ya verán su forma de actuar.

Me gustaría saber su opinión y qué esperan que podría ocurrir. Colgaré el próximo capítulo rápido, ahora tengo algo de tiempo y lo puedo aprovechar. Depende de ustedes, también.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo, paciencia.

Ahora a los RR:

Geila Potter Weasley: Si Hannah solo por el nombre está con Harry, porque no creo que lo respete. Tienes toda razón, en ello.

Candeee: Ginny no lo olvida, fue su primer amor, fue su gran amor, pensó formar una familia con Harry… ¿Crees que lo olvide tan fácilmente? Le va a costar y lo verás en el siguiente capítulo. La familia de Ginny es un caso, Molly es para matarla, en vez de defender a su propia hija, la crítica por algo que ella no hizo. Muchas gracias. Ahora el flashback hablo de lo feliz que era Ginny con Harry porque todo no era desgracia. Ahora también encontraron a Ginny y Draco en una situación comprometedora. Hannah es detestable desde mi punto de vista, no me agrada. Ginny aun no olvida.

Margara: Creo que es así el dicho de dos pasos adelante y uno para atrás, jaja. Su comienzo en lento y están sincronizados que es lo importante, creo, es un buen inicio. Harry no creo que se vaya por una tubería, parece que quiere hacer algo al respecto, ¿Tu qué crees? Hannah… convenida. Muchas gracias, Firulais, jaja.

Amil-Hiel: Que bueno que sigas con vida, y espero de corazón que nada te haya pasado en el tiempo que desaparecí, espero que el capítulo lo valga ¿Qué opinas? Te puedo decir que el siguiente capítulo hasta ya tiene música y lo actualizaré a lo mucho el miércoles o martes pero dependerá de ustedes. Jajaja. No creo que Ginny esté preparada para hacerle frente a Harry y decirle todo, el siguiente capítulo lo verás, (Adelante sin querer, jaja) Hannah tampoco me cae.

Lynette P. Broderick: Que bueno saber de ti. Así es la universidad, te absorbe. Muchas gracias, que amable, a mí también me encanta escribirla, creo que casi todo el día pienso que más podría ponerle a la historia, jaja. Ginny agradece la presencia de Draco, lo hace. Molly es intolerable. Draco sin querer se está enamorando de ella, y no se da cuenta de ello. La pelirroja va a empezar a depender de él, para sentirse fuerte, así lo veo yo hasta el momento. Aunque ya siente algo más por lo ocurrido con Marianne. Ellos también son mis Weasleys favoritos. Si creo que Harry se esta dando cuenta de ello, de cuánto es lo que perdió; Ginny no lo pensó cuando lo pregunto se sentía mal y no se dio cuenta de que ello podía lastimar a Draco.

Yuki: Muchas gracias, tenía muchas cosas y no podía escribir, creeme me sentía ansiosa por escribir.

Jos Black: Muchas gracias, que amable. Si lo sé, mi idea hasta ahora cada vez que veía mi historia era un guión, lo sé. Espero haber mejorado, ¿Qué opinas? Gracias.

Lala- Malfoy: Gracias por el review y por la paciencia. Ahora se aclara lo del niño que no era hijo de Draco.

Lauri Malfoy: Es el recuerdo de la relación que tuvo y todo lo que supuestamente iba a vivir con él, si Draco la ayudará, hasta ahora es su fortaleza. Si Hannah es una oportunista, convenida, blabla y demás relacionados. Ya sabes que ocurrió con Timmy.

Luna de Media Noche: Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo te guste. Si, se preocupa por Ginny, aunque no lo diga abiertamente, Hermione por lo menos ahora parece que hizo algo bueno, ocultar lo que sabía del matrimonio de Ginny y Draco. Jaja, gracias por decir que Draco y Ginny son buena pareja entendiendo tu situación, jaja. Harry se esta dando cuenta, ¿Pero qué hará? O ¿No hará nada y la verá de lejos?, Hannah solo anda solo con Harry por ser Harry Potter. Gracias.

DaphneGreeengrass: Muchas gracias, que tierna. Hannah es una oportunista como me dijeron en uno de los reviews, solo con Harry por poder ir a esas fiestas, las revistas. No sé, ¿Cómo crees que Harry está? ¿Hará algo o no?

Ise Potter: Jajaja Hannah solo quiere salir en revistas y que todos quieran saber de ella, nada más. Hermione cree que es el medio para que ellas vuelvan a hacer amigas, aunque ahora no le dijo todo lo que sabía a Harry. Molly tiene tantos errores en esta historia, tantos, pero existen personas así, como mencionaste, jajaja, verle el lado positivo y no escuchar todo lo que digan.

Ukyryo: Para Ginny es difícil olvidar todo lo que vivió con Harry, no todo fue lamento. Probablemente. Draco quiere ayudarla porque se esta enamorando de ella. Hermione actúa erróneamente, aunque creo que ahora con Harry hizo lo correcto. Hannah solo quiere fama, se a lo que te refieres, Harry se equivoco y creo que se esta dando cuenta. Probablemente vaya y le diga a Ginny, le reclame. A Harry lo amo, Ginny si estaba enamorada de él, solo que no vio todas las caras de Harry posiblemente. Jajaa, gracias por lo que dices, Ginny tiene que trabajar en ello. Ya puse el aviso de Reconstruyendo.

Cony Malfoy: Muchas gracias, una borrachera, ya te darás cuenta. Muchas gracias, siento la demora. Jaja, ese nombre lo tengo grabado en mi cabeza, Firulais.

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: Muchas gracias, pasa rápido porque el fic lo pensé de esa manera que las cosas ocurrieran así rápido, no día a día, lo siento, pero creo que se quedará así. Muchas Gracias por todo.

Ani Weasley: Muchas gracias, el niño ya sabes que ocurrió, y Ginny ya uso la bolsa que le dio Calypso, jaja una parte. Hannah solo quiere fama, si Harry esta afectado por ellos, ya leíste al conversación de Harry con Hermione, Harry quiere hacer algo al respecto. Por eso el auch al final, Ginny aun no lo olvida. Charlie es lo máximo, jaja.

Yuuki Pan: Jajaja, si durmieron juntos por el miedo de Ginny, ahora estaban resfriados. Jaja, creo de todas formas que un niño con ese nombre, no, jaja. 8 hijos es demasiado. Si pobre Draco con la pregunta final que le hizo Ginny. Harry, Harry, Harry ¿Qué haremos con él?

RainyDay23: Gracias, viste el flashback anterior, ellos si fueron en algún momento felices. Ya veremos qué ocurrirá ahí. Draco se esta enamorando de ella. Hannah es una oportunista, Harry creo que se dio cuenta de lo que perdió. Jajaja, Harry ya no debería de intervenir. Si es Timmy. Gracias, que amable.

YaniitaPotter: Gracias, Si ambos sin querer, aunque más Draco. Si ese es el camino que empiecen lento pero seguro. ¿Tú crees que Harry sienta algo por ella aun? Con la nueva información que ahora tienes.

Muchas gracias.


	9. 9: Error

¡Muchas gracias por todo! Espero que todo les vaya de maravilla. Muchas gracias por continuar aquí. Siento la demora, quienes leen Reconstruyendo una Vida, sabrán ahí está el motivo. Anímicamente, no me encuentro del todo bien. Pero mejorando, eso es todo.

Bueno este capítulo no estaría aquí si no fuera por Principessa Lu, quien se modifico el Nick y no me di cuenta, jaja. Gracias por el apoyo! Felicidades!

Canciones:

Como me duele – Reik

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Error**

_- Calypso llegaste – Dijo Ginny al divisarla. _

_- Hola – Dijo algo distraída Calypso. _

_Ginny observo cómo empezó Calypso a dar vueltas en círculos murmurando algo que ella no podía oír. _

_- ¿Entregaste a tiempo el proyecto, verdad? – Pregunto Ginny asustada, pensando que Calypso se encontraba en ese estado por los estudios. _

_- Si – Dijo restándole importancia Calypso, no era por ello que estaba angustiada. _

_- ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa? – Pregunto muy preocupada. _

_Calypso dio un par de vueltas más y se coloco frente a ella. _

_- No sé cómo decirte esto – Dijo Calypso mordiéndose el labio. _

_- Sé directa – Dijo Ginny mirándola curiosa. _

_Ginny estaba sentada mientras que Calypso estaba de pie aun se reflejaba en su rostro que estaba dudando. _

_- ¿Te acuerdas que un fin de semana estuvimos metidas en este proyecto? – Comenzó a preguntar Calypso, pensó que era lo más sano comenzar por el inicio. _

_- Fue este fin de semana – Razono Ginny sin entender realmente el sentido de la conversación. _

_- Exacto – Dijo Calypso – Tú tenías que ir…_

_- A la fiesta de Neville – Dijo Ginny – Harry fue, yo me quede contigo. _

_- Es verdad – Dijo Calypso asintiendo con la cabeza. _

_Volvió a dar vueltas como loca. _

_- ¡Para de hacer eso! – Exigió Ginny con una mano cerca de Calypso – Vas a comenzar a estresarme. _

_- No sé cómo decirte esto – Dijo Calypso frustrada con una mano en el rostro. _

_- Desde el inicio – Dijo Ginny. _

_- No puedo – Dijo mirando a los ojos a Ginny – No quiero hacerte daño. _

_Ginny ahora se encontraba realmente preocupada. _

_- Mark conoce a Neville por la Universidad – Dijo Calypso tratando de calmarse. _

_- ¿En serio? – Pregunto sorprendida Ginny - ¡Qué mundo tan pequeño!_

_Calypso dio algunas vueltas y murmuro. _

_- Dímelo a mi – Bufo Calypso. _

_- ¿Cuál es el problema con ello? – Pregunto Ginny - ¿No se trataron bien?_

_- Mark fue a la fiesta de Neville – Dijo Calypso moviendo una de sus manos frenéticamente. _

_- ¿Vio a Harry? – Pregunto Ginny curiosa estirándose un poco de su asiento - ¿Seguía molesto conmigo?_

_- ¿Ah? – Pregunto Calypso sin entender la última pregunta de Ginny – Si lo vio – Dijo restándole importancia a ello. _

_Calypso grito de impotencia y se arrodillo frente a Ginny. _

_- No me es fácil decirte esto – Dijo Calypso levantando un dedo en el aire – Me cuesta decírtelo, que conste en el registro. _

_- Me estás asustando – Dijo Ginny mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos._

_Calypso suspiro pesadamente. _

_- Harry no fue solo a la fiesta de Neville – Dijo Calypso despacio, observando alguna reacción en Ginny que le indicará que debía detenerse – Fue con Hannah. _

_- ¿Su asistente? – Pregunto aun cuando le estaba costando hablar, temía escuchar una mala noticia, sintió como su corazón se contraía. _

_Calypso asintió con la cabeza. Ginny estaba respirando controladamente, sintió como su corazón latía más pausado. Desde hace un tiempo Harry estaba distante con ella. _

_- ¿Son amigos, no? – Pregunto nerviosa, trato de arreglarse un mechón de cabello, pero fracaso - ¿Cuál es el problema en ello? – Las manos le temblaban. _

_- Ginny – Dijo Calypso con sus manos en las mejillas de ella – Te lo digo porque soy tu amiga y no quiero que te enteres por terceros. _

_- ¿Qué paso? – Dijo con la voz temblorosa, los ojos ya los tenía cristalizados._

_- En esa fiesta – Dijo preocupada Calypso – Harry se beso con Hannah. _

_Ginny contuvo la respiración, luego lo negó con la cabeza y lloro. _

_- Gins, Gins – Dijo Calypso – Escúchame, puede ser un error – No quería verla llorar, le dolía demasiado prefería abrir esa duda antes de verla llorar. _

_- ¿Tú crees? – Pregunto Ginny llorando. _

_No quería ver llorar a Ginny por Potter, lo detestaba por todos los desplantes que tenía hacia ella y Ginny no se daba cuenta, eso le daba rabia a Calypso. _

_- No lo sé – Dijo Calypso, aun cuando sabía que era verdad que Harry si había estado con Hannah en una situación de más que amigos – Mark pudo haberse equivocado. _

_Ginny se tranquilizo un poco. _

_- Eso puede ser – Dijo Ginny limpiándose las lágrimas. _

_Calypso asintió con la cabeza, aun cuando no lo creía._

_- ¿Hoy vas a ir a verlo? – Pregunto Calypso. _

_- Quería sorprenderlo – Dijo Ginny sonriendo débilmente – Sigue molesto conmigo por no haber ido con él a la fiesta... _

_- Te acompaño – Dijo Calypso automáticamente – Tengo que ir para allá. _

_Fueron por la chimenea y aparecieron cerca al ministerio, caminaron un poco hasta que lo divisaron. Ginny se quedo quieta al observarlo. _

_Salía de la oficina agarrado de la mano de Hannah, quien le sonreía coqueta. Miraron si había alguien cerca de ellos y se dieron un beso breve. _

_- Vamos – Dijo Calypso sujetando por los hombros a Ginny – No vale la pena – Dijo Calypso mirando con odio a Harry._

_Ginny no emitió sonido alguno y se dejo arrastrar por Calypso, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. _

_End Flash Back _

**I**

Ginny se encontraba en el comedor de la cocina, desayunando parsimoniosamente, tomando jugo de naranja pérdida en sus pensamientos.

- Me tengo que ir de viaje – Dijo directamente Draco cuando ingreso y la observo sumida en sus pensamientos.

Esa información la tomo por sorpresa, no pensaba escuchar ello.

- ¿Por el trabajo? – Pregunto de repente Ginny un poco… ¿Triste?

_- Yo no puedo estar triste por ello – Pensó Ginny inmediatamente. _

- Si – Dijo Draco sirviéndole un poco de té sin mirarla - ¿Tienes alguna exposición para esta semana?

- No – Dijo Ginny rápido.

- ¿Reunión con algún artista? – Pregunto Draco otra vez sin observarla.

- No tengo nada – Dijo sin mirarlo, no entendía porque se sentía dolida, Draco ni siquiera la miraba.

Se quedaron callados por un largo rato, mientras Draco desayunaba.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves? – Pregunto dudosa muy concentrada en el vaso con el jugo de naranja.

- En una semana – Dijo Draco terminando de desayunar.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

_- ¿Por qué duele tanto que no lo vea una semana? – Pensaba Ginny - ¿Qué significa ese dolor en el pecho? – Se pregunto algo asustada. _

- ¿Estarás bien sin mi? – Pregunto Draco con mofa, tratando de relajar el ambiente.

- Completamente – Mintió Ginny tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

- Espero no encontrarte triturada o mutilada – Dijo Draco mirándola fijamente.

- Todo estará bien por aquí – Dijo Ginny bajando los hombros y sonriendo levemente – Tengo mis botiquines.

Draco le sonrió de lado. Se levanto del asiento con su maleta.

- ¿Te vas ahora? – Pregunto Ginny sorprendida, levantando la cabeza.

- Si – Dijo Draco afirmándolo, mirándola a los ojos.

- Gracias por avisarme - Dijo algo enojada porque no le avisará con tiempo.

Draco percibió el tono de voz de ella.

- Te iba a dejar una simple nota – Dijo Draco tranquilo como si con eso bastará – En caso de que siguieras dormida.

- Oh – Dijo Ginny.

Draco la observo distraído hasta algo distante. En este viaje, Draco quería aclarar varias confusiones que llevaba dentro de su cabeza, todas relacionadas con Weasley.

- Entonces… - Comenzó a decir Draco – Hasta la próxima semana.

- Diviértete – Dijo Ginny monótonamente.

- Trataré – Dijo Draco asintiendo secamente con la cabeza.

Lo vio marcharse por el ascensor.

_- Quédate – Pensó Ginny casi con desespero. _

Suspiro fuerte y acabo de desayunar.

Se arreglo el poco maquillaje que estaba usando y salió rumbo a la galería. En el ascensor se encontró con la señora del piso de abajo que le comento sobre sus gatos y demás gatos, sonreía por cortesía no más.

Para su alegría todavía no había ningún fotógrafo cerca de donde vivía, la única forma que había encontrado de pasar desapercibida era por medio de transporte mágico, pero no le agradaba viajar por Red Flu, y aparecerse a veces no era una opción. De todas formas ellos, conocían los lugares a los que ella iba con frecuencia.

Llego al trabajo lo más rápido que pudo, estaba abierta la galería.

- Ginny – Dijo Filip muy entusiasmado - ¿Te encuentras mejor de salud?

- Mejor, gracias por preguntar – Dijo Ginny sonriendo amablemente, era un muy buen amigo.

- Eso me tranquiliza – Dijo Filip respirando hondo – Estuve muy preocupado por ti.

Ginny le sonrió de lado.

- No sabía que estabas por aquí – Dijo sorprendida - ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

- Fui a Irlanda para tomar algunas fotos – Dijo muy entusiasmado Filip - ¿Quieres que te las muestre? – Pregunto entusiasmado.

- Sería genial – Dijo Ginny alegre.

Fueron hacia una de las mesas que se encontraba libre y Filip le mostro las fotografías que había revelado hasta ese momento. Ginny las observo en detalle, observando la luz, el paisaje, como se movía la imagen.

- Están muy bien – Dijo Ginny – Felicidades, es un excelente trabajo.

- Gracias – Dijo hinchando el pecho Filip – Mañana tengo que ir otra vez.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Ginny de inmediato.

Esa reacción le agrado a Filip, porque implicaba que Ginny lo necesitaba y sobre todo que lo extrañaba.

- Quiere que tome en otra zona – Dijo Filip rápido, casi atropelladamente – No te preocupes puedes llamarme en cualquier momento y estaré contigo.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny abrazándolo – No sé qué haría sin ti.

- Digo lo mismo – Dijo muy entusiasmado Filip, respiro hondo para poder sentir el perfume de ella, que tanto le gustaba.

Cuando se separaron, Ginny observo que Calypso apareció de repente por la puerta cargada de algunos papeles y bolsa.

- ¡Pelirroja! – Dijo Calypso muy sonriente, dejando una parte en una mesa en el otro extremo, cerca del escritorio de ellas.

- ¿Estas de buen humor? – Pregunto Ginny divertida.

- Completamente – Dijo Calypso sonriente moviendo los brazos más libremente.

- Nos vemos luego, Filip – Dijo sonriendo Ginny mientras se alejaba.

- Si…Si – Dijo Filip sin dejar de mirarla maravillado.

Llegaron hacia una mesa, Calypso le sirvió una taza de té.

- ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto preocupada Calypso – Te ves triste…

- ¿Cómo puedes saber ello? – Dijo Ginny mirándola sorprendida.

- Tengo una obsesión contigo – Dijo en broma, con los ojos algo desorbitados – Así como Filip.

- Tarada – Dijo Ginny riendo, luego resoplo – Draco se fue de viaje.

Calypso se quedo callada observando a Ginny, tenía la mirada pérdida.

- Lo extrañas – Concluyo Calypso con una sonrisa misteriosa, cogiendo con ambas manos la taza de té.

La conocía a la perfección y sabía que era lo que ella estaba pensando antes de que Ginny lo manifestará, lo cual a veces fastidiaba a Ginny, porque no podía ocultarle muchas cosas.

- Es extraño – Dijo Ginny mirando hacia el suelo jugando con la taza que estaba en la mesa – No pensé que fuera a sentirme así por él – Torció la nariz cuando miro a Calypso a los ojos.

- Lo estas empezando a querer – Dijo Calypso sonriéndole con autosuficiencia, luego apoyo ambos codos en la mesa, para apoyar su mentón en sus manos juntas – ¡Me encanta dar este tipo de diagnósticos! – Sonrió con mucha alegría.

Ginny solo rió brevemente, meneando la cabeza negativamente.

- No tengo con quien pelear ahora – Dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero – O gastarle bromas.

- Engáñate si quieres – Dijo Calypso mirándola reprobatoriamente – Pero a mí no me vas a engañar – Dijo moviendo un dedo de forma negativa en el mismo sentido que su cabeza.

Ginny le saco la lengua ante esa conducta de Calypso.

- Creí que querías contarme algo – Dijo Ginny mientras sujetaba su cabello en una cola.

- ¡Cierto! – Dijo Calypso golpeándose la cabeza ligeramente – Me voy de viaje con mamá y papá.

A Ginny esa noticia no le podía sentar peor, se iban de viaje todas las personas que ella quería.

- Es cumpleaños del tío abuelo de papá y nos invito a su casa en las montañas – Dijo Calypso torciendo la boca, parecía que la noticia del viaje no le agradaba mucho.

- ¿A casa de pie grande? – Dijo Ginny para liberar un poco la tensión, y tratando de no sentirse peor.

- No – Dijo riendo – Debe de ser un gigante – Dijo pensativa – No estoy segura, es la primera vez que iremos a visitarlo.

- Espero que me traigas algún recuerdo de por allá – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Un árbol sería suficiente? – Pregunto Calypso divertida - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si – Dijo Ginny comenzando a moverse – ¿Empezamos a revisar los pedidos?

- Está bien – Dijo Calypso también poniendo manos a la obra.

Ginny no quería seguir pensando en todas las personas que se iban a ir, dejándola sola esa semana.

**II**

Había pasado unos días desde que todas las personas que eran cercanas a ella, Filip, Calypso y hasta Draco, se habían ido de viaje, a atender sus asuntos.

Estaba sola una vez más, sin nadie con quien hablar.

Se encontraba durmiendo en su dormitorio, algo intranquila.

Soñaba que se encontraba dentro del agua, con la ropa de dormir, el cabello suelto; moviendo sus manos para tratar de mantenerse a ese nivel del agua. Parecía ser el mar color azul verdoso, unos rayos que pasaban por el agua permitían que pudiera ver donde se encontraba. Estaba asustada cuando miro a su alrededor, estaba lejos del piso, y también lejos de la superficie. Ante esa situación sintió que le faltaba el aire, trato de impulsarse para salir, pero fue en vano porque mientras más luchaba en salir se hundía aun más, empezó a desesperarse y trataba de gritar agitando aun más sus manos.

Pero seguía hundiéndose… No podía respirar.

Justo en ese momento se levantaba sudando frío con la respiración agitada y la garganta le dolía. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, tratando de olvidar aquella sensación. Poso una mano en su cuello, y con la otra mano se limpiaba las lágrimas que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

No había tenido ese sueño desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que había dejado La Madriguera. Trato de inhalar hondo y controlar su respiración. Busco en el cajo de su mesa de noche, el inhalador y con ello se ayudo por un tiempo.

No pudo conciliar el sueño después de ello, por lo cual se levanto, ducho y se fue hacia la biblioteca del departamento a buscar algo con que distraerse hasta que fuera una hora adecuada para salir de ahí.

_Flash Back_

_Ginny estaba en la biblioteca hojeando alguno de los tantos libros que contaban en ese lugar. Draco ingreso en ese momento a la biblioteca. _

_- Weasley – Dijo Draco sorprendido de verla – Demasiado temprano para que te despertarás. _

_- Malfoy – Dijo con desdén Ginny – El hecho de que no salga de mi habitación no implica que duerma más de lo necesario. _

_Draco la miro de reojo y camino hacia el librero más lejano, pero se dio cuenta de algo diferente. _

_- ¿Has movido el orden de estos libros? – Pregunto Draco sin mirarla. _

_- No – Dijo Ginny sin mirarlo. _

_Draco la miro sospechosamente. El libro que estaba buscando estaba en medio de la repisa sobresaliente, Draco volvió a mirar a Ginny, pero ella ni se inmuto en mirarlo. Saco el libro despacio. _

_- ¡Mierda! – Exclamo Draco dando un paso hacia atrás. _

_Ginny en ese momento, giro a observarlo. _

_- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Ginny viendo que había ocurrido para que Draco reaccionará de ese modo. _

_- ¿Tú has colocado eso en este librero? – Pregunto Draco cogiendo en sus manos el pequeño gnomo. _

_- No – Negó Ginny con la cabeza - ¿Para qué lo haría?_

_- Dímelo tú – Exigió Draco – Me estoy cansando de esto, Weasley. _

_- No digas tonterías – Dijo Ginny con un tono de indignación – ¿Cómo iba a saber que ese libro ibas a escoger?_

_Draco dudo unos segundos. _

_- Paranoico – Dijo Ginny bufando volviendo a su lectura. _

_End Flash Back _

Espero a que fuera más claro el día, estaba lloviendo torrencialmente afuera. Se coloco un impermeable marrón chocolate, sus botas marrones sin taco hasta las pantorrillas. Estaba vestida con una falda color crudo con algunos adornos, encima de la rodilla con unas medias de color oscuro, una polera de hilo morada suelta con cuello en V, y una blusa blanca.

Se decidió por ir a recoger el pedido que Calypso le había mencionada antes de que partiera. Tenía que ir al Callejón Diagon, sentía algo de temor de ir hacia ese lugar, hace mucho tiempo que no pisaba ese tipo de lugares que habían ocupada y presenciado gran parte de su adolescencia.

Fue por medio de la Red Flu hacia el Ministerio y de ahí otra vez por la Red iba hacia el Callejón.

Al llegar entrecerró un poco los ojos por la gran luminosidad de la zona, se llevo una mano a los ojos para ayudarse a adaptarse a la luz, poco a poco observo toda la ciudad en movimiento, todos los olores que provenían de los distintos lugares, los colores.

_- Cómo se hace extrañar todo esto – Pensó Ginny cuando comenzó a caminar. _

La verdad es que no asistía a ese tipo de lugares por temor a encontrar a ciertas personas o a vivir situaciones que no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar, no quería verlos. Esta vez aposto a su suerte y espero que no se encontrará con nadie indeseado.

Suspiro fuerte caminando entre la multitud, esquivando a todo tipo de persona, y cubriendo su rostro con unas gafas enormes y una boina que estaba usando al momento de salir de la chimenea. Todo a su alrededor se movía con gran rapidez.

Parecía que el tiempo ahí no había transcurrido en lo absoluto. La tienda de Emporio de la Lechuza seguía igual de siempre con una gran cantidad de nuevas mascotas, la tienda de calidad de artículos de quidditch tan impresionante como siempre algunos pequeños que aun no ingresaban a los colegios de magia y hechicería se encontraban fuera de esta hablando de las nuevas escobas y de cómo iban los partidos en ese momento.

_- ¿Dónde quedara esa tienda de porquería? – Pensó Ginny mirando hacia su alrededor si había alguna nueva tienda cerca. _

Tropezó con varias personas de túnica con sombreros de copa y maletines que se movían de maneras muy rápidas y muy malhumoradas. Señoras riendo estruendosamente y caminando muy sonrientes, personas gritando en las calles, duendes corriendo hacia el banco, toda esa diversidad que no observaba desde hace mucho. Levanto la vista y vio algunas personas volando en escoba, algunos objetos volando con magos apuntando con sus varitas.

Al ver a una persona que parecía amigable y tratable se acerco a preguntarle sobre esa nueva tienda.

- Discúlpeme, señora – Dijo acercándose a una señora que salía presurosa de una de las tiendas, pero amigable.

- Dígame, señorita – Dijo la señora muy amable y mirándola con desconfianza por la boina y las gafas grandes que estaba usando Ginny que no dejaban que se la viera bien.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar Mungus Betip? – Pregunto leyendo el pequeño pergamino que le había entregado Calypso.

- Se encuentra cerca del Caldero Chorreante – Dijo la señora luego de hacer memoria mirando a ambos lados de la calle – Siga por ese camino, verá un letrero verde con flores y plantas que sobresalen de este.

- Muchas gracias – Dijo Ginny - ¿Sabe que es lo que venden en esa tienda?

- Productos naturales – Dijo la señora – Muy bajo en grasas y calorías. Además de artículos de belleza y medicinas hechas de flores.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny ahora despidiéndose.

Camino entre las personas, recordaba exactamente donde quedaba el Caldero Chorreante, sonrió vagamente, cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de borrar cualquier pensamiento que la llevara a ese lugar.

Suspiro fuertemente y siguió caminando sin mirar a nadie con quien se cruzará.

Cuando llego a la dichosa tienda le pareció algo graciosa, se veía pequeña comparada con las tiendas que tenía alrededor, de una decoración sobria y acogedora, color celeste pálido por afuera como una choza y una chimenea por donde salía un humo color púrpura, a las afuera tenía una parte al costado con techo de madera donde tenía dos mecedoras donde no había nadie por el momento.

Subió esos tres escalones y al ingresar a la tienda sonó la campanita. La tienda no era tan pequeña como aparentaba, tenía largos corredores, llenos de productos, en la parte de adelante a un costado de la puerta se encontraban las personas encargadas cerca de lo que sería el almacén y cuatro cajas con sus respectivas cajeras, señoras bonachonas con una gran sonrisa, el cabello en un moño alto y con traje verde claro; la música que sonaba era muy relajante. No se encontraba llena la tienda, solo algunas personas deambulando entre los pasillos con sus canastas.

- Buenas días – Dijo Ginny acercándose al mostrador, quitándose las gafas oscuras.

- Buenos días – Respondió la señora que atendía - ¿En qué la podemos ayudar?

- Vine a recoger este pedido – Dijo entregándole el pergamino que Calypso le había entregado.

La señora se coloco los lentes correctamente y lo reviso con atención.

- ¡Claro que me acuerdo! – Dijo la señora asintiendo con la cabeza luego de leer el pergamino – Deme unos minutos mientras mando a alguien para que lo busque en la bodega.

- Esta bien – Dijo Ginny.

La señora asintió con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa y fue a buscarla a donde sería el almacén. Ginny giro y observo toda la tienda.

Sintió una gran curiosidad por el tipo de tienda que era, camino entre uno de los pasillos. Era una tienda bastante peculiar, vendía algunas plantas que nombraban como medicinales, cuadernillos con explicaciones de la buena vibra, en el siguiente pasillo se entretuvo más leyendo cada una de las etiquetas de productos comestibles.

Se estaba divirtiendo con todos los productos que encontró y las diferentes pociones que habían.

- ¿Sol noctámbulo? – Leyó divertida cogiendo el paquete de galletas naturistas.

Rió leyendo la historia de este producto y sus bondades, estaba de cuclillas cogiendo productos del primer estante que estaba más cerca del suelo.

Luego cogió otro producto comestible, que decía que ayudaba a dormir, pero tenía algunas advertencias, lo leía muy concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que personas se estaban acercando.

- ¿Ginny? – Preguntaron cerca de ella.

Ella simplemente se tensó al escuchar el timbre de voz, se apoyo en el estante para no perder el equilibrio.

- ¿Eres tú, Ginny? – Pregunto acercándose y ladeando la cabeza para poder observar mejor a Ginny.

- Por supuesto que es Ginny, cariño – Dijo una joven mirándola con alegría.

Ginny se enderezo y miro hacia esas personas, frente a ella se encontraban Neville y Luna, quienes se casaron meses atrás.

Ese fue el último evento que asistió junto a… ya saben quién. También fue una de sus peores noches. Ginny movió la cabeza negativamente tratando de quitar ese recuerdo de su mente. Les sonrió débilmente.

- Hola Luna, Neville – Dijo tratando de sonar amigable y lo más normal que podía.

- ¡Merlín, Ginny! – Dijo Neville más que alegre - ¡Qué bueno verte!

La abrazo efusivamente, Ginny no respondió a ese abrazo ni al que le brindo Luna. Neville sintió esa lejanía en su forma de actuar, la miro con preocupación.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Pregunto Luna haciendo caso omiso a la conducta extraña de Ginny, tenía los ojos soñadores de siempre.

En el colegio ambas habían sido muy buenas amigas, compartiendo secretos, muchos recuerdos juntos. Ginny incluso la ayudo para que saliera con Neville y de ese modo, ambos terminaron enamorados y casados. Luego de ese incidente, Luna no sabía nada de ella, no la había visto ni comunicado con ella, las veces que se encontraba con Hermione, ella le contestaba con evasivas.

- Bien – Dijo con una falsa sonrisa Ginny, estaba comenzando a inquietarse.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, donde Neville miraba de reojo a Ginny con una mano en la nuca, estaba nervioso por no saber cómo actuar.

- Nos enteramos por el diario que te habías casado con Malfoy – Dijo Luna mirándola fijamente.

- Si – Dijo Ginny sin darle mucha importancia, miro hacia uno de los estantes.

Luna sabía que Ginny no estaba actuando normal, la observo bien y se dio cuenta que no era la misma persona que conoció desde hace tanto tiempo, desde que era niños, no era la misma persona que Neville había invitado al baile, no era la misma persona que la había ayudado con Neville… Simplemente no lo era. Ahora sus ojos no mostraban esa energía y vida de siempre, se veían tristes y lejanos, perdidos en alguna dimensión que no era la misma. Se veía delgada, mucho más de lo que pensó, demacrada con ligeras ojeras, y una sonrisa que no se igualaba en nada a las anteriores… Parecía ser una persona diferente.

- Eso nos sorprendió a todos – Dijo Luna abriendo un poco más los ojos, comportándose como siempre.

Ginny sonrió de lado.

- Me lo imagino – Dijo Ginny levemente.

- Nos hubiera encantado asistir a tu boda – Dijo Luna soñadora – Debió ser como siempre lo soñaste.

- Fue algo espontáneo – Dijo Ginny automáticamente – No avisamos a nadie, solo personas muy cercanas.

_- No, no, no – Pensó Ginny cerrando los ojos por un rato – No._

- ¿Fueron Ron, Hermione? – Pregunto Neville torpemente.

Ginny lo miro por un tiempo.

- No – Dijo Ginny casi en un susurro – Solo una amiga, la hermana de Mark… - Dijo entrecerrando los ojos al mirarlo, para saber si Neville la recordaba – Calypso.

- Si me acuerdo de ella – Dijo Neville asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se formo un silencio bastante incómodo entre todos ellos.

- La revista de Parkinson los persigue todo el tiempo – Dijo Luna tratando de entablar otra conversación.

- Son unos pesados – Dijo Ginny suspirando – Nos estamos acostumbrando a que nos acosen, lo mismo que algunas revistas muggles.

- ¿Pero Parkinson no era amiga de Malfoy? – Pregunto Neville confundido cerrando un ojo más que el otro.

- Lo son, por ello lo hace por diversión – Dijo Ginny mirando de reojo al mostrador – Está mal de la cabeza.

- Todavía sigo en el Quisquilloso – Dijo Luna levantándose de hombros – Si quieres apoyo o una entrevista me puedes decir.

_- No quiero estar cerca de nada de ello – Pensó Ginny – No de esos lugares, nada._

- No gracias – Corto Ginny – No nos importa realmente lo que escriban ahí, tratamos de no leerlo solo cuando dice algo gracioso.

- Ya veo – Dijo Luna.

Volvió otra vez un silencio bastante incómodo y perturbador.

Neville quería de corazón hablar abiertamente con ella, tener la oportunidad tal vez de que Ginny recapacite y vuelva a visitarlos, a ir a los lugares que siempre iban con todos sus amigos. Quería recuperarla, ajeno a todo lo sucedido con Harry, quería de vuelta a su amiga.

- Ginny… – Comenzó a decir nervioso Neville.

Luna lo miro brevemente, y luego apoyo una mano en el hombro de su esposo.

- Tranquilo, amor – Dijo Luna – Di lo que quieres.

Neville miro a los ojos a Ginny, se notaba a través de ellos una gran angustia y dolor.

_- No lo hagas – Pensó Ginny abriendo los ojos bastante – No aquí, no ahora._

- Con respecto a esa noche – Dijo Neville con las manos ya que le sudaban.

El corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco, y comenzó a acelerarse demasiado.

_- No – Pensó automáticamente Ginny – Cállate._

- No lo sabía – Continuo tortuoso Neville – No teníamos idea de que eso estaba ocurriendo.

Ginny retrocedió simplemente un paso, a la defensiva.

- Yo me entere después de todo lo que ocurrió – Comento Luna – No lo había visto.

Neville no paro, quería que Ginny entendiera su posición y que lo perdonara.

- Me siento muy mal contigo, Ginny – Dijo Neville con dolor – Tú eres una gran amiga para mí y no supe cuidarte.

Ginny lo miro atormentada.

_- Cállate, por favor – Pensó Ginny - ¡Cállate! _

Neville respiro fuerte.

- Lamento mucho todo lo que ocurrió entre ustedes – Dijo Neville – Si hubiera estado entre mis manos poder hacer algo.

Se desordeno los cabellos, Neville estaba más que nervioso hablando de ese tema.

- Pero salimos de viaje esa misma noche – Dijo Neville como excusa – No tuve tiempo y… tampoco valor – Dijo más que avergonzado.

Luna miraba preocupada a su esposo, y también a Ginny, a quien se le comenzaba a notar pálida.

- ¡No sabía cómo decírtelo! – Dijo Neville atormentado – En ese tiempo, espere que mis oídos, ojos estuvieran mal, equivocados. No podía creer lo que decían. Lo lamento de todo corazón.

Se llevo una mano al pecho, Neville, cerca del corazón.

- Quisiera volver el tiempo para rectificar mi error – Dijo Neville – Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar y volvamos a ser amigos.

_- Detente – Pensó Ginny, las fuerzas la estaban abandonando, en cualquier momento rompería en llanto frente a ellos. _

- Señorita – Llamo la señora con un paquete entre manos, la misma señora que la había atendido en un inicio.

Ginny la miro de inmediato, esa era su salvación.

- Me tengo que ir – Dijo tratando de sonar firme, sin que se le notara débil.

- ¿Nos veremos pronto? – Pregunto Luna con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

- Si – Mintió Ginny abiertamente.

Camino rápido hacia el mostrador.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny dando el último pago.

- Esperamos verla pronto – Dijo la señora encargada mientras Ginny salía a toda prisa.

Salió a toda prisa de ese lugar, sin despedirse antes de Luna y Neville, sin mirar hacia atrás.

- No nos dio su nueva dirección – Dijo Luna golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza, cuando Ginny salió de la tienda.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Neville triste porque Ginny no lo había perdonado.

Fuera de la tienda, Ginny caminaba rápido, casi corriendo en un inicio, pero poco a poco bajo el paso, se sentía algo mareada y camino apoyándose en las paredes. Se freno por un momento, le estaba costando respirar, cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza.

No quería pensar, no quería recordar… No quería saber nada de ese tema… No.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, aun habían personas caminando a toda prisa que no le prestaron atención. Cada uno metido en sus asuntos.

_Flash Back _

_Ginny se encontraba esperando a su amiga en el Caldero Chorreante, estaba algo ansiosa debido a que Luna parecía muy ansiosa con la reunión de ese día, tenía algo muy importante que contarle. _

_- ¿Qué será? – Pregunto Ginny al aire jugando con su cerveza de mantequilla. _

_- Hola – Dijo desde atrás Luna. _

_Ginny se levanto y la abrazo efusivamente. Llevaba un vestido color fucsia Luna con una polera de hilo verde. No podían faltar sus accesorios extraños, en este caso sus pendientes de chapas de las cervezas de mantequilla._

_- ¡¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto abrazándola Ginny, se separo de ella – Pareces muy emocionada. _

_En ese momento se da cuenta que Neville se encontraba detrás de Luna, se veía algo nervioso, pero sonriente al fin. _

_- ¡Neville! – Dijo Ginny entusiasmada – No sabía que venías también. _

_Los tres se sentaron y pidieron más cerveza de mantequilla. Luna y Neville se tomaron las manos sobre la mesa. _

_- Cuéntenme – Dijo Ginny - ¿Qué les intriga?_

_- Queremos contarte algo – Dijo Luna con un brillo fuerte en sus ojos. _

_- Más bien – Dijo Neville sonriendo – Darte una noticia. _

_- ¿Buena o mala? – Pregunto Ginny torciendo la boca divertida. _

_- ¡Muy buena! – Dijo Luna, miro a Neville - ¡Nos vamos a casar!_

_Ginny no se esperaba esa noticia, ambos se veían muy alegres, su noviazgo había comenzado solamente seis meses atrás y estaban por casarse. Sintió algo de envidia, con Harry llevaba años de enamorados, y todavía no le había pedido su mano. Pero lo más importante en ese momento era la felicidad de su amiga. _

_- ¡Felicidades! – Dijo Ginny abrazándolos - ¡Esa es una muy buena noticia!_

_- Tu eres la primera en saberlo – Dijo Neville sonriendo a Luna._

_- Tú lograste que estuviéramos juntos – Dijo Luna con una sonrisa radiante. _

_- ¿Para cuándo es la fecha? – Pregunto Ginny - ¿Lo han pensado?_

_- Tanteamos fechas – Dijo Luna mirando alrededor – Creemos que debe ser en febrero. _

_- ¿En invierno? – Pregunto Ginny dubitativa - ¿Segura?_

_- El cielo es tan hermoso en esa fecha – Dijo Luna suspirando - ¡Espero que nieve!_

_Ginny rió. _

_- ¡Hasta podríamos hacer una boda doble! – Dijo Luna emocionada. _

_Ginny solamente rió en carcajadas. _

_End Flash Back _

No pudo con aquel recuerdo, siguió dando unos pasos más torpemente, sin que nadie se detuviera a auxiliarla.

Ese recuerdo lo sentía como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior, el dolor en carne viva.

_- Por eso no quería volver aquí – Pensó Ginny muy atormentada con las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas – Nooo… _

Se metió en uno de los pasajes lo más rápido que pudo, era el más oscuro que se encontraba cerca. Camino lo más lejos que pudo de la calle principal, al fondo del pasaje había una reja que daba a un jardín. Se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzó a vomitar.

**III**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de ese mismo hemisferio, una persona estaba terminando con los negocios por los cuales había viajado.

Draco había viajado solamente con Nott para esta reunión de negocio, quedando a cargo de la empresa Clarice y Blaise, lo cual lo tenía algo preocupado, nunca esos dos se habían quedado solos a cargo.

Esa noche después de haber estado en el bar junto con unos clientes conversando animadamente.

- ¿El lanzamiento quedaría para cuándo? – Pregunto uno de los clientes, el mayor de todos que sonreía muy alegre por el trato.

- En un mes – Dijo Draco tranquilo dejando su vaso de brandy en la mesa – Lo haremos en un yate, las invitaciones podemos mandarles dentro de una semana o un poco más, dependerá del diseño.

- También del anfitrión que encontremos para esa fecha libre – Dijo Nott tranquilo apagando su cigarrillo – Debe tener en cuenta que es muy pronto.

- Pero confiamos en su talento y destreza para los negocios – Dijo el socio del cliente que hablo primero, quien era joven casi de la edad de Draco y Nott – Y para las fiestas.

Todos rieron. Siguieron conversando de negocios, y algunas bromas salieron al aire, era un ambiente muy entretenido.

Luego de haber pasado alrededor de dos horas, aparecieron un grupo de jóvenes muy coquetas y riendo estruendosamente.

- ¿Fabio? – Pregunto una de ellas señalando al mayor de los clientes de Draco.

- Gemma – Dijo Fabio, el cliente yendo a saludarla.

- Tiempo sin verte – Dijo riendo divertida.

- Creo que el tiempo para ti es muy inexacto – Dijo riendo – Salimos la semana pasada.

- Te darás cuenta cuánto te extrañe – Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Fabio rio divertido.

- Te presento a mis amigos – Dijo Fabio sonriendo – Ya conoces a Joshua – Dijo señalando al joven cliente de Draco, quien le sonrió nervioso.

- Un gusto – Dijo Gemma sonriendo cortésmente – Yo también vine con unas amigas – Dijo volteando para llamarlas.

Ellas rieron y se acercaron rápido, se presentaron entre ellos, Draco no presto mucha atención a los nombres de ellas, aun cuando le sonreía demasiado y le mandaba una de ellas especialmente guiños.

- Ahora si presentamos a estos jóvenes – Dijo Gemma señalando a Nott y Draco – Que se encuentran muy bien vestidos.

- Y tienen un acento extraordinario – Dijo una de las jóvenes, quien logro que sus demás compañeras rieran.

Quien hablo miro fijamente a Draco, con una sonrisa muy sensual, ordenándose el cabello.

- Ellos son personas con las que trabajaremos muy pronto – Dijo Fabio muy alegre.

- Hoy cerramos el trato – Dijo sonriendo Joshua a una de ellas.

- Son Theodore Nott – Dijo Fabio presentando a Nott, quien asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo a todas ellas.

- Un placer, señoritas – Dijo Nott a penas sonriendo.

Ellas rieron nerviosas.

- Draco Malfoy – Dijo Fabio señalando a Draco, quien solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo y siguió tomando de su vaso.

- Yo soy Patricia – Dijo una de ellas adelantándose y sonriendo demasiado.

Draco tuvo que saludarla, le estrecho la mano y luego volvió a recostarse en el respaldar de su asiento.

- Nosotras vamos a ir a una discoteca – Dijo Gemma sonriendo a todos – Sería muy divertido que nos puedan acompañar.

- Una noche de solteros y solteras – Dijo Patricia emocionada y mirando intensamente a Draco.

- ¿Se animan? – Pregunto Fabio entusiasmado con la propuesta.

Nott miro de reojo a Draco, esperando su reacción.

- Tendré que declinar a la invitación – Dijo Draco ahora de pie, pidió la cuenta.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo instantáneamente Patricia, quien miro desconsolada a Draco.

Draco solo levanto la mano, mostrando el anillo de matrimonio.

- ¿Cuándo te casaste? – Pregunto sorprendido Fabio – No tenía idea…

- Fue hace poco – Dijo Nott – Hace unos tres meses aproximadamente.

- Espero conocerla pronto – Dijo Fabio sonriendo – Debe de ser muy hermosa, conociéndote.

- De todas maneras puedes ir – Dijo Patricia insinuante - ¿Tú esposa no está aquí o sí? – Pregunto lanzándole una mirada.

- Una última noche de solteros – Dijo una de ellas tratando de animarlo.

- He tenido un día muy agitado – Dijo Draco tranquilo – Necesito descansar. Para otra ocasión.

- Bueno – Dijo Fabio levantándose de hombros – Descansa.

- Diviértanse – Dijo Draco antes de despedirse.

- Theo, tú si debes de acompañarnos – Dijo Fabio mirándolo – No veo anillo ni nada que te lo impida.

- Cansancio – Dijo Nott sonriendo de lado y levantando la copa.

- No nos dejes – Dijo una de las jóvenes sonriendo nerviosa.

- Tengo asuntos que realizar mañana temprano – Dijo Nott sonriendo a la joven.

- Un rato que nos acompañes – Dijo Fabio tratando de convencerlo – No te hará daño, no desprecies la invitación.

Nott termino accediendo, mientras que Draco prefirió retirarse a dormir, esas noches no había estado durmiendo bien, desvelándose hasta muy tarde. Fue directo hacia su dormitorio.

Se encontraba durmiendo en el dormitorio en el hotel, no había visto a los paparazzi de Pansy, por lo cual estaba más tranquilo, esperaba que no fueran a fastidiar a Weasley en esa semana, la volverían loca.

Pensando en ella, se quedo dormido, pero esto no duro por mucho tiempo porque tuvo un sueño bastante inquieto.

_Se encontraba solo recién llegando al departamento de noche después de su viaje. Se encontraba muy ansioso de verla, tenía una gran inquietud por encontrarla. Encontró las luces del departamento apagadas, era muy obvio por la hora en la que llegaba. Dejo su equipaje en la sala, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. _

_Camino a oscuras con paso sigiloso como siempre fue su estilo. El pasillo le parecía interminable, no recordaba qué fuera tan largo. Una luz ligera salía de un dormitorio al final del pasillo, uno que nunca había visto o recordaba. _

_- ¿Qué demonios ha hecho al departamento? – Pensó Draco mientras se acercaba a ese dormitorio. _

_- ¿Weasley? – Pregunto Draco mientras se acercaba. _

_Sintió su aroma característico, ese aroma a flores que podía sentirlo en cualquier lugar del departamento, y provenía de ese dormitorio. Sonrió al solo pensar en todas las palabrotas que ella estaría por decirle._

_Se dirigió sin duda alguna hacia ese lugar, cuando abrió la puerta lentamente y al hacerlo se borro la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro. _

_En el suelo se encontraba un cuerpo desplomado, en una posición que a muchos podría resultar incomoda. En el suelo se encontraba sangre. Sangre. ¡Sangre!, toda ella provenía de aquel cuerpo, parte de la pared también estaba bañada en sangre. _

_Cuando se percato mejor de quien se trataba, ya que la luz era demasiado débil, el corazón se le detuvo. _

_Ginevra Weasley. _

_No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, se acerco corriendo hacia ella, se sentó en el suelo. No sabía cómo sujetarla, si debía de moverla, ¡No sabía qué hacer! Ella se encontraba mucho más pálida que nunca con los ojos cerrados. Le rozo las mejillas con una de sus manos, estaba helada, la levanto con cuidado y la sostuvo entre sus brazos._

_- Ella no puede estar muerta – Pensaba dentro de la pesadilla, una y otra vez – Ella no. _

_Vio hacia las muñecas de ella, buscando si había pulso, si aun estaba viva. Al mirarlas noto que la herida estaba entreabierta. _

_La abrazo asustado, todo lo que había vivido con ella y todo lo que quería vivir con ella, no iba a ser realidad. La sacudió entre sus brazos mientras lloraba apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ella, tratando de escuchar sus latidos, rehusándose a creer que ella no iba a despertar nunca más. _

_Ya nadie lo podía ayudar porque ella estaba muerta… muerta. _

_- No por favor – Dijo Draco sollozando un poco. _

_Se sentía demasiado impotente en esa situación, no pudo ayudarla, no la pudo mantener cerca de él. _

_- Te amo – Pensaba dentro de la pesadilla mientras su cuerpo temblaba al abrazarla. _

Eso era lo último que hacía dentro de la pesadilla porque se despertaba de golpe, aun agitado sudando frío. Se llevo una mano a los cabello sujetando su cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Recordaba las imágenes, lo que sintió cuando la perdió. Tenerla entre sus brazos inerte, todo eso lo hizo estremecerse, toda esa sensación tan vívida. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

_- ¿La amo? – Pensaba una y otra vez sin poder conciliar el sueño – Yo no puedo amarla…_

**IVVI**

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Muchas gracias por todo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que no los haya dejado con mucha intriga, jajaja, no era la intención.

- ¿Creen que eso pueda pasar en el futuro? ¿Qué significan sus pesadillas?

Es muy difícil poder decirle a esa persona, refiriéndome al flashback, algo que sabes que la va a lastimar en lo más hondo de su ser, eso no quería Calypso por eso dudo tanto. Es decirle a esa persona que su gran amor no es quien cree, es un tanto difícil convencer a esa persona, en el caso de Ginny, ella sentía distante a Harry, y temía que fuera ello. Creo que me matarán con el siquiente flashback, jaja.

No hubo más Draco y Ginny, porque estaban separados. Ginny no la paso nada bien, encontrarse con personas que estuvieron involucradas en todo ello, además que lo supieron y no dijeron nada, la lastimo y no pudo aguantar esa situación… Creo que nadie podría y más aun cuando para ella se le hundió todo: amigos, amor, familia.

No se preocupen por este fic, el siguiente capítulo ya esta acabado, listo para salir, solamente quiero saber su reacción y que esperan! Me encantara leer sobre ello!

Muchas gracias por todo! Gracias, en serio.

Ahora a sus reviews:

Tehuami: Gracias, que bueno que te guste este fic, me encanta leer tus reviews! Ni yo sé como ocurre todo ello, simplemente se me pasa por la cabeza y tengo que escribirlo, que será. Espero que tu mano este super curada y tu estes de maravilla. Espero tu review con ansías!

Lyli-amil: Que bueno, espero que sigas viva y que puedas darme tu opinión y qué crees que ocurrirá, te prometo que esta vez no demorare, si tengo los reviews necesarios, esta lo actualizaría mañana, solamente quiero saber si opinión, ante todo. Draco esta vez se dio cuenta de algo, que lo ha dejado asustado, jajaja. Harry… bueno dime tú.

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: Muchas gracias, Timmy no era hijo, pero estará por ahí siempre. No creo que Draco sea tierno con el niño. Ginny esta emocionalmente inestable y muy frágil… no sé… tendremos que verlo. Gracias por todo.

Joulliana: Jaja, siento decirte que no hubo besos, porque ambos estaban separados pero pasaron muchas cosas interesantes. Besos? Habrán besos, pero no por ahora… primero a leer y entender todo… No sé de Harry, lo veremos. Si un infarto a Harry! Seria genial y que muera carbonizada Hannah mejor aun, jaja no me caen, pero están ahí por algo.

Margara: Gracias, ellos tienen sus cosas, Timmy es una dulzura. Harry, es Harry, jajaja. Gracias, Firulais… jaja, aun a mi me da gracia.

Ukyryo: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara esta historia. Esta es una historia mas compleja según lo veo, y me encanta, creo que puedo pasar horas hablando de los personajes como los imagino que cosa tiene cada uno detrás. A Harry, bueno es que no sé, es algo extraño con él, me gusta como se desarrolla, toda la complejidad y las ganas de matarlo porque tiene tantos problemas que corregir! Ginny no es feliz, todavía no, pero esta progresando, verdad? Tal vez Harry creía eso, que ella estaría ahí para él, que será. ¿Qué crees que haría Ginny? Ya viste lo que paso con ellos, jaja. Me encanta tu opinión, en serio, eso sería lo mejor de todo y lo que Draco puede darle si ella lo permite. Marianne podría hacer las cosas mal para Ginny, ya lo verás en el siguiente capítulo. Te avisare cuando una de tus ideas entre en acción, lo prometo.

Cony Malfoy: Gracias! A mi también me encanto. Espero seguir subiendo, sobre todo en esta historia que me encanta escribir. Jajaja, ¿Qué pase algo más? Ya lo pensaremos. Timmy es bello.

Lauri Malfoy: De nada, espero que me disculpes por la demora, el siguiente capítulo no demorara. Todos quieren matar a Harry, bueno, Harry tiene problemas eso es lo que pasa. ¿Qué crees de su encuentro?Draco la esta conociendo y no se da cuenta y no le sienta nada bien darse cuenta que podría amarla.

Underyourfeet: Gracias, que amable. En serio, sube los animos! Espero seguir agradándote como escritora. Si poco a poco, ahora Draco se dio cuenta de su cruel realidad, jajaja, la ama y no quiere aceptarlo. Con Ginny la situación siempre será complicada, tiene problemas y antes debe de resolverlo, aunque se ha dado cuenta que necesita a Draco cerca. Draco quiere recuperarla, que sea una persona y no un fantasma, algo que poco a poco va perdiendo su energía. Ya llegará el momento que los veas juntos. Todos odian a Harry. No ha hecho nada aun, solo acto de presencia. Jajaja Hannah es irritante. Muchas gracias, de verdad, eso me ayuda a mejorar. Espero escuchar de ti pronto.

The darkness princess: La relación entre ambos irá de poco a poco. Draco se esta enamorando de ella, no quiere que ella desaparezca, se pierda como fantasma. A Ginny le tomara tiempo. Harry tiene motivos extraños, si la pregunta es que haría Ginny si Harry le dice para volver. Si Timmy hubiera sido su hijo, la cosa hubiera sido algo diferente, me lo plantee e hizo la historia pensando en si era hijo o sobrino, me decidi por sobrino. Ya sabrás que piensa Draco de Marianne.

Abin: Muchas gracias, Molly es Molly, es una de esas madres a la antigua, solo que ella esta haciendo daño a su hija, y no se da cuenta completamente de ello. No creo que con Timmy en casa, Draco demuestre algún tipo de sentimiento diferente, tal vez la forma como el pequeño lo ve, haga que las cosas mejoren. Los gnomos atormentan a Draco es eso, jaja

Lynette P. Broderick: ¿Cómo estás? Tiempo sin saber de ti. Espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes. Muchas gracias por decir que tengo talento, gracias, ando con una nube negra que no tienes idea, pero espera que pase pronto. Exacto! Ginny lo esta convirtiendo en mejor persona, y eso es lo bueno, Si ambos necesitan estar juntos, verse, les da tranquilidad el tenerse cerca. Jajaja ni tienes idea del siguiente capítulo. Timmy los va a ayudar y si, ella se siente identificada, ya veras pronto una escena del pequeño con ella. Marianne… ya veras y quiero opinión! Si poco a poco se acercan ¿Cuánto durara? Ginny ama a Harry o lo amo, y ella quería una vida con él, lo anhelaba y luego no sucedió. Muchas gracias por todo poco a poco descubrirás más. Amo este capítulo y el siguiente… espero que te gusten.

Principessa Lu: Esto no estaría aquí, si no fuera por ti, gracias por los ánimos. Ellos se necesitan y complementan de manera increíble, ella necesita sanar mucho para poder continuar y saber qué hacer. Ese es el problema de algunos enamoramientos, es cancelarte como persona por vivir y complacer a alguien que tal vez no te valore, porque no busca que mejores, solo quiere tenerte ahí como objeto, es un peligro y error amar así, nadie merece tener una vida así. Timmy es bello. Hermione quiere rectificarse. Y Harry es Harry…

Yuuki Pan: Todos quieren matar a Harry, ¿Por qué será? Te dejo matar a Harry haha, aunque ni siquiera has visto la mitad, nada esta en 10% el potencial de Harry para que lo mates. Timmy es tierno. Gracias por escribir, espero verte pronto para saber como lo mataras.

Mitchelle Malfoy: Gracias, que amable escuchar o leer eso, jaja. Entiendo la hora, espero saber pronto de ti. Gracias por tu tiempo y disculpa todos los problemas.

Juli: Jajaja, que bien, bueno veremos que pasa con el final y que pasa con ellos dos. Gracias por todo, de verdad espero leer un review tuyo pronto, porque me conmoviste.

Langstrumpf: Gracias, me alegra saberlo, es mi favorito de escribir. El próximo capítulo estará pronto. Lo sé, bueno en Ginny es un caso especial, en los demás trataré de incluirlo, es que a veces son cosas tan de rutina que no creo que necesite magia, pero ya lo arreglare.

Yaniita Potter: ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias, me alegra saber ello. Harry tendrá aun más por desarrollar. Ginny… Ya sabes como actúo, ¿Opinión? Si Timmy es importante.

Kthyg: Muchas gracias, que amable. Si la continuare. Disculpa la demora, es por motivos personales y mi nube negra, que pronto, espero, que pase…

Solange: Bienvenida, jajja. Arte es algo interesante y bueno sería genial verla ahí, creo yo. Gracias, que amable, me halaga saber que te gustan todos. Muchas Gracias.

Snaluck: Muchas gracias, jaja, siento la demora. Si creo que se merecen tener una oportunidad, pero ahora están lejos y es mejor asi cada uno aclara lo que siente, Draco ya comenzó. Harry y Hannah combinan bien, jaja.

Klaudia-de-Malfoy: Muchas gracias, si aquí esta el capitulo y el siguiente depende de ustedes.

Yo-182: Gracias, Draco la protege y el todavía no sabe porque siente que debe de hacerlo. Gracias.

S. Lily Potter: Review largo como me gusta. Gracias! Se parece, pero no es lo mismo, esto tiene mucho más complicaciones de las que crees. Timmy fue criado bien por la nana y es todo dulce. Jajaja Calypso y Nott? Ya veremos que ocurre con ellos. Ginny sale o sigue en una situación que no le hace bien, esta sufriendo y no sabe como salir de ello. Es constumbre que se digan Malfoy y Weasley, solo eso. Ya verás que pasara con Ginny, este capitulo tiene mucho, espero que lo entiendan. Firulais creo que quedara por siempre. (Se que no te olvidaras de Aricia hasta que aparezca) No sé sobre Narcissa y Lucius, ahí hay algo más. Habrá flashback del matrimonio de ellos dos. Aja, ahí hay un truco, jaja, que bueno que te percataras. Timmy 4 años creo, te lo confirmo después, prometo. Se cual es tu situación con Harry, jaja.

Lady Du: No te preocupes, me alegra saber ahora tu opinión. Jajaj, que bueno que te gustará. Gracias.


	10. 10: Deja Vu

Antes que nada, las canciones con las cuales lo escribí, podrían escucharlas, sobre todo la última que es increíble, la primera es muy buena y me encanta el cover que les menciono y Fui de Reik. Gracias, una vez más.

What Hurts the Most – Rascal Flatts (What Hurts the Most [Chatwin - Wright], video del que lo vi)

Vuelve a Mí – Reik

No Desaparecerá - Reik

Duele – Kalimba

Rewind (Cover) – Linda Harrison, es un cover muy bueno deben escuchar esta versión en Youtube.

Voy a llorar – Lu

Fui - Reik

Same Mistake – James Blunt

Solamente una condición, léanlo con calma.

PREGUNTA: ¿Alguna vez han tenido un deja vu?

* * *

**Capítulo 10**** – Deja Vu**

_Ginny estaba dando vueltas en la sala del departamento de Harry. _

_Él tenía que ir a la estación de aurores en pocas horas, tenía una nueva misión y no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver. _

_Necesitaban hablar y debía ser en ese momento. _

_- Harry – Dijo Ginny temerosa. _

_- Dime – Dijo Harry saliendo hacia la sala con un pequeño maletín, no había notado la forma de hablar de Ginny._

_- ¿Podemos hablar un rato? – Pregunto Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior. _

_Harry miro hacia su reloj con cuidado. _

_- Seré breve – Dijo Ginny rápido. _

_- Todavía tengo tiempo – Dijo Harry sentándose frente a ella. _

_Ginny movía sus manos nerviosa. _

_- ¿Hice algo mal? – Pregunto Ginny al borde de las lágrimas. _

_- No te entiendo – Dijo Harry esquivo. _

_- Harry – Dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Por qué últimamente no me quieres hablar? No me respondes las cartas…_

_- Estoy cansado – Dijo Harry con una mano en los cabellos – Sabes cómo es el trabajo de un auror. _

_- Lo sé – Dijo Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza – Antes por lo menos buscabas algo de tiempo para nosotros, ahora…_

_- ¡Tú también estás con tus clases y las salidas con esas personas! – Dijo Harry medio fastidiado. _

_- Pero sabes que es por… - Comenzó a decir Ginny. _

_- Entonces no me digas que soy yo el único culpable de que nos estemos alejando – Recrimino Harry enojado – ¡Tú tienes una gran parte de culpa de todo esto! _

_A Ginny le sorprendió la forma como Harry la estaba mirando, nunca lo había visto tan enojado con ella, estaba asustada por la reacción de Harry, el brillo amenazador de sus ojos._

_- Tú sabes perfectamente que las cosas no van a funcionar si sigues con ese ritmo de vida – Volvió a recriminar Harry – Cuando llego de las misiones tú estás afuera saliendo con esos amigos, haciendo esas tonterías…_

_- Lo siento – Dijo Ginny apenas._

_- Pero tú querías seguir con todo esto… - Dijo Harry muy mortificado – Encontré que te dieran una entrevista con un equipo de quidditch importante y tu desprecias mi ayuda…_

_- Harry sabes que no es así – Dijo Ginny suavemente – Me gusta. _

_- ¿Esas tonterías te gustan? – Pregunto Harry escéptico - ¿Una vida absurda? – Dijo Harry con una mueca de desprecio._

_- Podría dejar de ir solamente a algunas exposiciones, no son tan necesarias – Dijo Ginny tratando de bajar el mal temperamento de Harry. _

_- Te conseguí que te aceptarán en un equipo de quidditch muy importante – Dijo Harry algo alterado – ¿Y tú prefieres esa vida? _

_Harry resoplo. _

_- Yo llego cansado de todas esas misiones, tú sabías cómo sería mi vida y la aceptaste – Dijo Harry revolviéndose los cabellos - ¿Y debo de preocuparme además por lo qué debes de estar haciendo?_

_- No debes – Dijo Ginny – Puedes confiar…_

_- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Dijo Harry más que alterado - ¡Tú sabes cómo deben de ser todas esas personas, que deben de estar consumiendo y tú rodeada de todas ellas!_

_- Puedo dejar de salir algunas noches – Dijo Ginny limpiándose una de las mejillas, porque las lágrimas estaban corriendo, estaba asustada por la reacción de Harry._

_- No sé, Ginny – Dijo Harry desordenándose los cabellos – Me estoy cansando de todo esto._

_- Harry – Dijo Ginny arrodillándose frente a él._

_Tomo sus manos entre las suyas, y lo miro con los ojos vidriosos. _

_- ¿Podemos darnos esa oportunidad? – Pregunto Ginny a penas – Déjame intentarlo. _

_Harry la miro a los ojos, lágrimas ya caían por las mejillas de Ginny. _

_- Todo era tan distinto antes – Dijo Harry distraído – Eras tan distinta._

_- Quiero hacerte feliz, eso no ha cambiado – Dijo Ginny llorosa – Te amo. _

_Se limito a limpiarle el rostro. _

_- Yo también – Dijo Harry sin mirarla directamente a los ojos. _

_Suspiro alto y miro hacia el reloj. _

_- Me tengo que ir – Dijo Harry antes de darle un beso en la frente. _

_- ¿Cuándo te veo? – Pregunto Ginny ahora de pie, viendo como Harry seguía distante._

_- Te mando una carta – Dijo Harry alejándose de ella. _

_Pero antes de desaparecer le sonrió a Ginny. _

_Le sonrió. _

_Le estaba dando esa oportunidad. _

_End Flash Back_

**I**

Esa era lo último que veía hasta que se levantaba sudando frio con un gran temor que le invadía todo el cuerpo.

Verla en ese estado a Weasley. No sabía aun con claridad que ocurría pero no quería verla así, deseaba que ella le sonriera a él de verdad, ver el brillo en sus ojos.

Draco se levanto ese día incomodo, cansado. Quería volver de una vez al departamento, pero solo faltaban algunos asuntos más para terminar ese negocio y volver.

_- ¿La amo? – Se preguntaba una y otra vez atormentado con la posible respuesta – No puedo amarla, ella es todo un desastre._

Tocaron la puerta de su dormitorio.

- ¿Estás listo? – Pregunto Nott, luego arrugo el ceño - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Salgo en diez minutos – Dijo Draco con una mano en la cabeza.

Nott lo miro por unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta. Draco se ducho rápido y camino a toda prisa hacia el restaurante del hotel.

- ¿Te divertiste anoche? – Pregunto Draco cuando se sentó frente a Nott, quien revisaba el diario.

- Lo necesario – Dijo Nott – Volví temprano al hotel.

Dejo el diario a un lado y tomo de su café.

- ¿Tan aburrido? – Pregunto riendo Draco antes de comer una tostada.

- Blaise lo hubiera disfrutado – Dijo sonriendo Nott.

Draco rió al escuchar eso, sabía a qué se refería Nott. Blaise no le interesaba mucho conversar con alguien o ser compatible, solamente se fijaba en su físico o por lo menos eso había hecho hasta ese momento.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Nott con un dejo de preocupación – Hoy cuando te fui a buscar...

- Nada importante – Dijo Draco tratando de esquivar el interrogatorio.

Pero Nott no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente, podía leer los pensamientos de Draco, sabía en quien estaba pensando.

- Es sobre Ginevra, ¿Verdad? – Nott sospechaba eso y prefirió preguntar de frente.

Draco lo miro por un largo rato, tratando de mantenerse indiferente, pero una luz atravesó sus ojos cuando escucho el nombre de Weasley.

- Todavía no te das cuenta – Dijo Nott con una sonrisa misteriosa y meneando la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿No me doy cuenta de qué? – Espeto Draco serio.

Nott dejo la taza, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa, juntando las manos y lo miro de manera reflexiva.

- ¿Qué sientes por la nueva señora Malfoy? – Pregunto Nott directo, mirando en detalle cada mueca que Draco hiciera.

Draco estaba agarrando la taza con café que estaba por depositar en el plato, pero al escuchar la pregunta de Nott, hizo que sonará al momento de dejarlo en la mesa, lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

Nott sonrió al ver la reacción de Draco.

- No siento nada por ella – Dijo Draco a la defensiva.

- Debería ocultarlo mejor – Dijo Nott muy tranquilo - ¿Estás preocupado por ella? ¿Le has mandado alguna carta o llamado?

- No – Dijo Draco mirando hacia su taza de café.

Nott se limito a observarlo. Aun el restaurante del hotel se encontraba vacío, unas pocas personas que estaban lejos de ellos.

- No creo que hagas mal en intentarlo – Dijo Nott serio – Es una buena mujer. La persona perfecta para ti.

Draco rió secamente y lo miro a los ojos, conocía a Nott desde hace mucho tiempo, podía confiar en él, lo había hecho todos estos años ciegamente.

- Yo no me puedo enamorar de ella – Dijo Draco levantando un hombro, y continuo antes de que Nott refutará – Ella ya está enamorada de otro.

- Cree estar enamorada – Dijo Nott tranquilo como si se tratara de una conversación cualquiera y no de los sentimientos de su amigo – Draco, estamos hablando del bueno para nada de Potter – Dijo Nott bufando, como si esa persona no valiera nada.

- No le intereso yo – Dijo Draco suspirando, cansado por el argumento de su amigo. Relajándose un poco.

- Tal vez no sea a la primera – Reflexiono Nott – Pero siempre hay una segunda oportunidad para todo. Ella se está dando cuenta.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – Pregunto Draco al ver que Nott sabía demasiadas cosas - ¿Quién es tu informante?

- Eso no entra en discusión, sabes que no te lo diré – Dijo Nott sonriendo maliciosamente.

Draco lo miro largamente.

- De todas formas – Dijo Draco mientras se acomodaba en su asiento – No estoy enamorado de ella.

Nott se levanto de hombros, invitándolo a que siguiera mintiéndose.

- Contesta estás preguntas – Dijo Nott sonriendo divertido – Si quieres no lo hagas verbalmente, será vergonzoso que te des cuenta cuán equivocado estás.

Draco gruño y eso hizo reír a Nott.

- Pero tus expresiones me dirán la respuesta como siempre que es algo personal de lo que hablamos – Dijo Nott moviendo una mano en círculo.

Draco simplemente lo miro.

- ¿Has estado pensando constantemente en ella? – Pregunto Nott.

_- Si – Pensó Draco automáticamente. _

- No – Contesto Draco.

- Te dije que no lo hagas vergonzoso – Dijo Nott al acabar de reír – Sé que la respuesta es afirmativa – Dijo esto juntando sus manos.

- Siguiente – Gruño Draco.

- ¿Qué sientes cuando mencionan su nombre? – Pregunto Nott mirándolo fijamente – Ya sea Weasley, Ginevra, pelirroja, Ginny.

_- Algo raro en la boca del estómago – Pensó Draco distraído. _

- ¿Mariposas en el estómago? – Dijo en forma burlona Nott.

Draco se quedo tieso ante lo mencionado por Nott.

- ¿Sientes interés por saber más de ella? – Pregunto Nott sonriendo de forma misteriosa - ¿La fascinación de descubrir cosas de ella?

_- Si – Pensó Draco al coger su taza de café y darle un sorbo – Quiero... _

- ¿Cuidarla? – Se aventuro a preguntar Nott, sonriendo.

Draco justo había cogido su taza de café para tomar, por lo cual al escuchar la pregunta simplemente tosió por atorarse con el contenido. Nott había adivinado lo que Draco estaba pensando en ese momento.

- ¿Más de una vez has soñado con ella? – Pregunto Nott comenzando a ser notorio que en cualquier momento iba a reír.

_- Esto no está bien – Pensó Draco algo desesperado por saber a la conclusión que llegaría si seguía afirmando todo lo que Nott preguntaba. _

Draco se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, parecía que no parpadeaba. Se estaba tornando más pálido de lo que era.

- Ahora que estamos en un lugar paradisiaco, podría decirse – Dijo Nott mirando por las ventanas que estaban cerca.

Ellos se encontraban en España haciendo algunas diligencias, al mirar por la ventana se observaba claramente por uno de los ventanales la terraza, la piscina, el paisaje verde; mientras que por el otro ventanal se observaba el extenso mar y alguna isla cercana.

- ¿Has pensado en comprarle algo, un regalo, llevarle un detalle? – Pregunto Nott continuando con su cuestionario – Pero siendo tu Malfoy, no lo has comprado por temor a estar expuesto.

Draco si estaba pálido y se llevo ambas manos al rostro, cubriéndoselo.

- Por último – Dijo Nott juntando sus manos ahora sonriendo más que divertido con todo - ¿Nunca te cansas de verla sonreír y verla reír junto a tí?

- Merlín – Solo eso pudo articular Draco, restregando sus manos en su rostro.

Nott simplemente lanzo una carcajada, llamando la atención de otros huéspedes que estaban cerca de ellos, desayunando.

- Quien diría que Draco Malfoy estuviera completamente enamorado de Ginevra Weasley – Dijo aun riendo Nott, moviendo la cabeza.

- No puede estar pasando esto – Dijo Draco con el rostro desencajado.

**II**

Desde su encuentro con Neville y Luna, Ginny había tratado de evitar salir del departamento, consumió en esos días todas las pociones para dormir que tenía. No tuvo tiempo para conseguir más. Hasta el momento no había podido conciliar el sueño sin tomar una de esas pociones o alguna pastilla que tomaba desde hace un tiempo.

Ginny no podía seguir durmiendo, si es que en alguna forma se podía llamar así. Desde la vez que se encontró con Neville y con Luna, tenía pesadillas todo el tiempo.

En medio de la noche, ella escuchaba las diferentes voces de los distintos recuerdos con sus amigos y familia.

_- Siempre seremos amigas – Voz de Parvati. _

_- Nunca te he fallado tonta – Dijo Ron. _

_- Te amo – Voz de Harry. _

_- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? – Voz de Neville. _

_- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Voz de Harry. _

_- ¡Por la mejor cazadora que hemos tenido! – Voz de los gemelos. _

_- Harry te quiere, estoy segura – Voz de Hermione. _

_- El amor lo encontrarás con la persona indicada, los perknerz te podrían ayudar – Voz de Luna._

_- Enana – Voz de Ron. _

_- ¡Te amo! – Voz de Harry. _

_- Sabía que podía contar contigo, Gracias – Voz de Neville. _

_- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – Voz de Harry - Todo lo haremos a su debido tiempo... ¡Te amo! _

_- Nunca me olvidaría que cumplimos un mes más juntos – Voz de Harry. _

_- Dean te manda estas flores – Voz de Lavander. _

_- ¡No se besen enfrente mío! – Voz de Ron. _

_- Quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo – Voz de Harry. _

_- Eres especial Ginny, estoy seguro de ello - Creevey. _

_- Mi hija bella – La señora Molly. _

_- Te amo… Te amo… ¡Te amo! – Voz de Harry una y otra vez._

Ginny no podía aguantar esa situación, se sentaba en la cama, agitada.

_- ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué a mí? ¡¿Por qué? – Sollozaba mientras lentamente se llevaba las manos a las orejas. _

**_Flash Back _**

_Se encontraban en el nuevo departamento de Hermione y Ron, cerca del Ministerio. _

_- Esto es increíble – Dijo emocionada Ginny luego de recorrer todo el departamento. _

_- Lo sé – Dijo Hermione – Nunca llegaré tarde al trabajo. _

_Ginny rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a Hermione y Harry reía por el comentario. _

_- Hermione – Dijo Ron luego de beber cerveza de mantequilla – Aun cuando vivieras en el Polo Norte nunca llegarías tarde. _

_- ¿Y tú Ron? – Pregunto Harry sonriendo - ¿No te gusta el lugar?_

_- Tiene lo suyo – Dijo Ron sin darle mucha importancia. _

_- ¡Qué alegría que vivan juntos! – Dijo Ginny dando unos aplausos, emocionada - ¿Todavía no le han dicho a mamá?_

_- No – Dijo Ron algo avergonzado – Pensamos decírselo el domingo. _

_Todos se quedaron en silencio, sabían que eso no iba a ser tan fácil dado que Molly era muy pegada a la tradición, primero el matrimonio, luego vivir juntos. _

_- Ustedes también deberían de vivir juntos – Dijo Hermione sonriendo tiernamente a sus amigos. _

_Harry simplemente sonrió y paso un brazo por los hombros de Ginny, quien sonreía más que feliz. _

_- ¡Eso si que no! – Dijo Ron muy serio - ¡Ustedes primero se casan y luego conviven!_

_- ¡Ronald! – Dijo quejándose Hermione. _

_- ¡Ron no empieces! – Dijo Ginny cansada de la misma discusión. _

_- ¡Tu eres mi hermanita pequeña! – Dijo Ron serio – No vas a vivir con Harry hasta que se casen. _

_- Podría secuestrarla – Dijo Harry divertido por fastidiar a su amigo. _

_- ¡Harry! – Dijo Ron enojado. _

**_End Flash Back _**

- ¡Cállense! – Grito Ginny tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos - ¡Cállense!... Por favor – Dijo con la voz quebrada.

No podía más con esa situación. No en ese momento ni nunca más. No podía seguir recordándolos, porque cada vez era mucho peor.

- Duele – Dijo entre sollozos Ginny aun tapándose los oídos, acostándose de costado en la cama.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que la distrajera… Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Draco.

_- ¿No te cansas de malograr el café? – Pensó lo que Draco le dijo antes de salir de viaje. _

Pero él ya no estaba ahí… ni lo estaría en los próximos meses cuando se separaran. Estaba lejos y todo era silencio a su alrededor. Solo venían a su mente recuerdos tristes, recuerdos de todas las personas que ella quería. Eso es producto del silencio, recordar todos eso buenos momentos que no se iban a repetir, esas personas que la traicionaron y nunca la valoraron como amiga… Ya no los tenía… no tenía nada… nada.

Siguió llorando echada en su cama con las manos tapándose las orejas. No se dio cuenta en el momento en que se quedo dormida, se despertó con la luz que ingresaba por la ventana. Se levanto adolorida con el cabello todo un desastre, los ojos irritados.

Se abrazo aun más a la chompa de lana con la que había dormido, todavía hacía mucho frío en Londres.

- No puedo seguir aquí – Dijo levantándose de la cama, dio un traspiés al inicio.

Llego a las justas al baño, donde se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro y se llevo ambas manos a los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y que le bajará el dolor de cabeza. Camino y se miro en el espejo, se veía demacrada con el maquillaje de los ojos algo corrido y estaba muy pálida.

Ese día no tenía que abrir la galería, era domingo y junto a Calypso habían decidido que el segundo domingo de cada mes no atenderían, y en esa semana no había mucha clientela dado que la exposición a inaugurarse era en un par de semanas.

Fue a servirse el desayuno, que no fue nada consistente; camino por el departamento, y sintió una gran necesidad de ir a su estudio. Abrió la puerta lentamente e ingreso, en esa habitación había una mayor cantidad de luz por los ventanales.

Lo primero que observo cuando miro a su alrededor fue el dibujo que ella hizo de Draco, muy parecido al "El Grito".

_- ¡Ese no soy yo! – Dijo Draco indignado - ¿En serio sabes dibujar?_

Ginny sonrió al recordad lo que Draco alguna vez le dijo.

- Quién diría que te extrañaría tanto – Dijo Ginny sonriendo nostálgica aun mirando el cuadro.

En eso sintió una brisa suave que ingreso por uno de los ventanales, miro hacia fuera dándose cuenta que estaba nevando.

Aquello la animo bastante y decidió salir a la ciudad a pasear por allí a pie, disfrutar del clima que tanto le gustaba. Caminar por la ciudad la tranquilizaba, además de que podía tomar fotografías a diferentes objetos o situaciones que le gustaran.

Se ducho y cambio por algo que la abrigará más. Un vestido morado oscuro que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la mitad del muslo, medias negras que la abrigaban y botas también oscuras. De abrigo tenía uno color amarillo que iba hasta las caderas con capucha del mismo tono. Los botones eran grandes y marrones. Se dejo el cabello suelto, cogió su bolso y la cámara fotográfica.

Ella se encontraba de mejor ánimo y mucho más tranquila.

Sobre todo, ese cambio de ánimo se lo debía al recordar todas las tonterías que hacía con Malfoy cerca. También a una llamada temprano que recibió de Calypso, quien parecía aburrida por el tono de voz, le estuvo contando de su tío pie grande, regresaba en un par de días y esa fue una noticia que la alegro enormemente, le podría comentar sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido esos días con detalle. Filip le había enviado unas fotografías y un regalo del lugar donde se encontraba, tenía muchas ganas de verla y volvía pronto.

Lo único que la dejo un poco triste era que todos sus amigos le habían mandado alguna señal de vida, sin embargo, Malfoy no le había mandado ni una sola carta o señal de humo. Aun cuando no recibiera noticias de Malfoy, sabía que debería de estar volviendo para uno de esos días.

- Encontraré un sapo verde horrible y grande – Dijo Ginny mientras salía del edificio – Y le pondré tu nombre y lo mandaré a las revistas – Dijo sulfurada pensando en Draco.

Camino un poco por ahí, agradeció que dado el clima no había ningún paparazzi cerca que la atormentara, ni una señal de ellos persiguiéndola.

Camino hasta llegar a un parque extenso, ya lejos de la zona donde vivía, aun seguía nevando pero en menor cantidad. Se distrajo con un letrero luminoso, al cual le tomo una fotografía. Dado eso, se choco con una persona, un señor que llevaba una bolsa grande de papel.

- Disculpe – Dice apenada Ginny volteando a verlo, ella tenía la culpa.

- No se preocupe, jovencita – Dijo el señor retirándose recogiendo su sombrero.

Cruzo la pista con cuidado esta vez, y termino en una calle con varias tiendas que vendían una gran diversidad de cosas. Camino curiosa observando alguno de los objetos.

Giro en una de las esquinas, donde había una gran tienda de puerta roja que vendía libros y había una hermosa melodía dentro. Se quedo distraída observando desde afuera la tienda.

Hasta que escucho esa voz…

- ¡Voy a estar afuera! – Escucho una voz no muy lejos de donde ella estaba.

Abrió los ojos demasiado y se tenso todo su cuerpo.

_- No puede ser – Pensó Ginny. _

No quería voltear, no quería girar y observar de quien era esa voz, porque ella sabía de quién era. A unos metros de ella se encontraba una persona que no veía hace mucho tiempo, una persona a quien le había entregado todo y sin embargo, no la pudo amar como ella lo amaba. No quería ni estaba preparada para enfrentarlo.

Normalizo su respiración y giro un poco, observándolo.

Harry Potter.

Se veía igual que siempre, estaba con unos jeans oscuros, una casaca larga oscura cogiendo en una mano el periódico. Su cabello negro azabache desordenado como siempre, esos ojos verde esmeralda que no estaban viéndola en ese momento.

**_Flash Back_**

_Se encontraba en la casa de Harry, era un lunes temprano con bastante luz. Primavera y por muy raro que suene, no estaba lloviendo, sino que el sol estaba iluminando en todo su esplendor. _

_- Deja eso Ginny – Dijo Harry saliendo hacia el jardín. _

_Esa semana estaba de vacaciones y pasaba el mayor tiempo que podía con ella, ya que tampoco habían comenzado sus clases. _

_- Harry – Dijo Ginny aun con la manguera en mano – No voy a dejar que mueran estas hermosas flores – Dijo con una mano en la cadera._

_Harry la observo divertido. Ginny desde que llego quiso luchar porque esas plantas siguieran con vida, él no contaba con mucho tiempo porque salía a misiones largas. _

_- Voy a luchar para que permanezcan con vida – Dijo Ginny sonriendo infantilmente. _

_Harry rió alto y asintió con la cabeza, camino para estar cerca de ella. _

_- Te tendré que dar la llave de la casa para que sigas con esta lucha – Dijo Harry sonriendo tiernamente a Ginny. _

_- Me parece una muy buena idea – Dijo Ginny sonriendo coqueta. _

_Harry le acarició la mejilla, ella instantáneamente cerró los ojos al sentir ese contacto. Por ello no se dio cuenta cuando Harry sonrió traviesamente y le quito la manguera de las manos, mojándola. _

_- ¡Harry no! – Grito Ginny tratando de cubrirse - ¡Es un vestido nuevo!_

_- Y muy bonito, si me permites decirlo – Dijo riendo Harry – No creo que le pase nada si se moja. _

_Ambos corrían por el jardín, riendo._

**_End Flash Back_**

_- No – Penso automaticamente__ Ginny._

Tenía ganas de escapar, esconderse, pero no fue así, ella se quedo parada sin saber qué hacer en ese momento, sus piernas no respondían a los gritos de su cabeza.

No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que esa persona volteo y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Ginny? – Pregunta cuando la reconoció.

_Su voz. _

Aquella voz que mencionaba su nombre. Esa cálida voz, esa dulce voz que tanto echaba de menos. Había recreado tanto estar frente a él, y en todas aquellas veces, ella siempre terminaba confundida, porque por momentos quería reclamarle porqué la había abandonado, otras donde lo abrazaba y quería que Harry se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba, que en el fondo todavía sentía amor por ella.

Abre aun más los ojos al ver como Harry se va acercando, estaba temerosa. Observa su gran sonrisa.

_Su sonrisa. _

_- No te acerques más por favor – Rogaba mentalmente Ginny. _

Harry la abraza entusiasmado, como si nada entre ellos hubiera terminado mal, como si no le hubiera roto el corazón.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte – Dijo Harry aliviado con una gran sonrisa - Te estuve buscando.

_- No me hagas esto – Pensó Ginny sorprendida por la familiaridad con la que la trataba. _

- Te haces extrañar – Dijo Harry, sonriendo tontamente – Sigues oliendo a flores – Dijo muy entusiasmado – Creo que por eso te reconocí.

Ginny solo sonrío débilmente.

_- Tranquilizate, Harry – Pensaba Harry al ver a Ginny – Todavía no puedo decirle lo de Malfoy, debo de descubrir que hay detrás – Pensó Harry rápidamente. _

- ¿Cómo has estado? Mejor dicho – Dijo rectificándose Harry irguiéndose un poco - ¿Dónde has estado?

_- Extrañándote – Pensó Ginny. _

- En casa de Calypso – Dijo Ginny apenas sin mirarlo a los ojos, no podía.

- ¿Tus padres saben qué estás bien? – Pregunto Harry consternado – Estaban preocupados – La tenía sujeta de los hombros.

Esa preocupación en cierta manera la emociono, saber que aun pensaba en ella.

- Si – Dijo Ginny en un susurro.

- Tenemos que hablar – Dijo Harry de repente serio – Tal vez este no sea el lugar, pero ¿Por qué…?

Pero no pudieron seguir con la conversación porque de la tienda donde Harry había estado afuera salió una joven rubia, de cabello rizado. Estaba con un vestido plateado ceñido al cuerpo de cuello alto. Encima tenía una casaca marrón claro abierta y unas botas del mismo color altas.

Ella miro hacia el frente y a uno de los lados de la calle, al no verlo suspiro cansada, pero al girar hacia ellos, los miro con el ceño fruncido, luego sonrió exageradamente.

- ¿Ginny? – Pregunto una voz femenina algo chillona comenzando a acercarse.

Ginny sintió que el corazón se le encogía. No podía creer que ella estuviera ahí y que se acercara con esa sonrisa. Que estuviera con Harry.

- ¡Ginny! – Dijo acercándose muy feliz abrazándola, casi asfixiándola - ¿Cómo has estado?

_- Muriendo – Pensó Ginny. _

- Hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ti – Dijo tomando de la mano a Harry posesivamente – Me parece que te vimos en la fiesta, esa de los cincuenta años de esa pareja. ¿Nos viste? – Pregunto abriendo los ojos demasiado con una sonrisa exagerada, ladeando la cabeza.

_- Si – Pensó Ginny._

- No – Respondió suavemente Ginny, mintiendo.

- Nos robaste todas las portadas de las revistas – Dijo Hannah moviendo una mano como si no tuviera importancia, pero en sus ojos se notaba todo lo contrario – Ya nos recuperaremos como la pareja del año.

Ginny sonrió incómoda.

- ¿De qué estaban hablando cariño? – Pregunto Hannah muy cariñosa a Harry - ¿De mi regalo de cumpleaños? – Sonrió coqueta ignorando completamente a Ginny.

Ella sintió como si fuera apuñalada por la espalda al escuchar la forma como Hannah le hablaba a Harry, como le decía cariño frente a ella.

- Recién la había reconocido – Dijo Harry sonriendo levemente sin mirar a Ginny.

- Estás tan diferente Ginny – Dijo Hannah mirándola – Súper delgada, ¿Estás en dieta?

- No – Dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder la voz.

- Cómo se nota que te faltan los postres de Molly – Dijo Hannah sonriendo.

A Ginny le sorprendió la familiaridad con la que Hannah hablaba de su madre.

- Me ha estado enseñando a preparar algunas comidas – Dijo Hannah muy alegre – Tú sabes – Dijo moviendo una mano hacia Ginny – No puedo dejar al héroe del mundo mágico sin una buena comida.

Ginny escucho todo eso sorprendida, su madre era amiga de Hannah, la persona que la había separado de Harry. No solo le había arrebatado a Harry, sino también a su familia. Le había quitado todo.

- Solo fuimos una vez… - Murmuro Harry, pero Hannah no lo escucho.

- Tu madre es muy graciosa – Continuo Hannah sin importarle si eso le dolía a Ginny – Deberíamos juntarnos las tres un día a preparar algo.

Ginny se quedo metida en sus pensamientos, no podía correr porque las piernas no le reaccionaban, no podía hacer nada, solo ver a la persona que le estaba arrebatando todo.

- Tal vez en otro momento – Dijo Harry llevando una mano a sus lentes – Ginny debe de estar ocupada – Dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Ginny y a lo que tenía en manos.

Ella no le correspondió la mirada. Hannah solo suspiro, aunque sonó a un bufido, luego Hannah miro a las manos de Ginny, ella estaba cogiendo una cámara, no le estaba gustando la forma de actuar de Harry.

- ¿Tienes una cámara? – Pregunto Hannah mirando al objeto que Ginny tenía en manos, tenía una mirada inquisidora.

- Si – Dijo Ginny despertando un poco, la miro por un momento a los ojos – Estaba tomando fotografías a los alrededores – Mirando hacia un lado.

Harry soltó una risita, que capto toda la atención de Hannah, quien lo miro parpadeando desconcertada.

- Nunca dejas esa manía – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

Eso sorprendió a Ginny. A Harry no le agradaba la profesión de Ginny para nada, siempre que pudo lo menciono en alguna reunión o conversaciones que ellos tenían. Que ahora lo diga de una manera tan suelta, hasta de cierta forma positiva como si le agradará, la dejo sin defensas. Lo miro por un largo rato.

Hannah miro con una mueca reprobatoria a Harry, que no fue percibida por nadie. Ginny sonrío tímidamente sin mirarlo, ya que clavo su mirada en la cámara una vez más.

- Hay buena luz – Dijo Ginny señalando hacia el cielo de manera simple.

Hannah los miro por un momento, no le agradaba la forma de actuar de Harry.

- Tómanos una fotografía a nosotros – Dijo recostándose en Harry, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este – Nos vamos a ver tan lindos – Sonrío hacia Harry.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa con cierto brillo en los ojos.

Ginny sentía como empezaba a resquebrajarse por dentro al ver la sonrisa que ellos se dirigían, le dolió en lo más hondo de su alma. Tomo la cámara con inseguridad y les tomo una fotografía a ambos, sonrientes, de manera muy rápida.

- Bueno, debemos de irnos – Dijo Hannah a Harry, apretando la mano que tenía entrelazada – Debemos de arreglar la casa, ¿Te acuerdas, Harry?

- Si – Dijo Harry – Estamos apurados – Dijo mirando su reloj.

_- No te vayas con ella, por favor – Pensó Ginny – Por favor, no lo hagas. _

- Lo que pasa es que vamos a vivir juntos – Dijo Hannah sonriendo exageradamente – Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con el color de las paredes, los muebles, y demás cosas…

Ginny solo asintió con la cabeza vagamente.

- ¿Cómo decidieron los colores y muebles de su casa, ustedes? – Pregunto Hannah sonriendo de forma extraña - ¿Tú y tu esposo?

Harry tenso la mandíbula al recordar quién era el esposo de Ginny.

Ginny noto esa reacción de Harry, aunque luego la desestimo porque no podía ser verdad, ella no significaba nada.

- No fuimos nosotros – Dijo Ginny distraídamente – Lo eligieron otras personas, nos mudamos cuando todo estaba listo.

- Nosotros también podemos contratar a un especialista – Dijo automáticamente Hannah, abriendo los ojos demasiado – Lo estuvimos tanteando por un tiempo.

Todo esto lo dijo Hannah rápido, como excusando que solamente lo eligieran ellos y no contrataran, parecía que lo estaba convirtiendo en una competencia y tuviera que demostrar que el dinero no les faltaba.

_- ¿Por qué Harry? – Pensó Ginny al mirarlo de reojo. _

- Ahora si nos vamos – Dijo Hannah – Espero verte en La Madriguera pronto.

_- No me dejes sola, Harry – Pensó Ginny con algo de desesperación. _

No esperaron respuesta de Ginny y se fueron en rumbo contrario, dándole la espalda a Ginny al caminar. Ella los observaba irse, agarrados de la mano.

_- ¿Por qué? – Pensó Ginny al verlos alejarse - ¿Por qué no me amas? ¿Por qué me dejas sola?_

Para este momento, Ginny sentía que las manos le temblaban, respiro profundo y dio unos primeros pasos con dificultad, dejando de mirarlos.

No supo cómo llego al departamento, todo el camino hasta allá, le era borroso y muy confuso. Solo sabía que estaba apoyada en la puerta de la entrada del departamento, respirando con dificultad y con un gran dolor de cabeza, sentía como le latía la cabeza fuertemente.

Al llegar al departamento se dio cuenta que estaba sola… Completamente sola. Hubiera querido llegar y sentirse protegida, pero no había nadie quien la fuera a abrazar… Nadie.

Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, informando que alguien estaba en el ascensor. Con dificultad abrió la puerta.

Frente a ella se encontraba Marianne mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Está Draco? – Pregunto de mala manera, como si algo apestará ahí en el departamento.

- No – Dijo Ginny con una mano entre sus cabellos – Está de viaje.

- Me olvide que eso me dijo – Dijo Marianne con una sonrisa muy extraña.

Eso fue una mentira, porque Draco no le había informado nada.

- ¿Dónde está Timmy? – Pregunto Ginny en una forma de ser amigable con ella y para distraerse – ¿Va a venir? – Le estaba costando respirar.

- ¿Para qué lo voy a traer? – Espeto Marianne mirándola con desdén – Su tío es Draco y él no está aquí. No veo el motivo para traerlo.

Ginny la miro directo a los ojos, sintió toda la crueldad de ella, como si le quemará en carne viva.

- ¿Crees que eres importante? – Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona Marianne.

Luego rodó los ojos y miro divertida a Ginny.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estarás casada con Draco? – Pregunto mofándose - ¿Toda la vida? – Dijo casi riendo – No seas ridícula.

Ginny no tenía fuerzas para responder, se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus peores días.

- Ni siquiera entiendo cómo se pudo casar contigo – Dijo Marianne muy segura, con una pizca de arrogancia – No eres su tipo – Dijo mirando a Ginny – Deja de creer cosas que no son. En unos meses – Dijo empezando a pronosticar – Draco se cansará de ti y te sacara de su vida en menos de lo que chilla una mandrágora.

Ginny aguanto las ganas de llorar porque eso era verdad, Draco se iba a separar de ella en unos meses.

- Dile a Draco que vine, ¿Puedes hacer eso o te es difícil? – Pregunto Marianne moviendo una mano frente a ella – Sé que le va a importar – Dijo sonriendo otra vez con arrogancia.

Y se fue por el ascensor dejando a Ginny aun más débil. Dejo tirado en el suelo su bolso, camino como pudo hasta su estudio quería verlo, quería saber que iba a contar con él.

_- Te necesito, Draco – Pensó al ver el rostro de Draco dibujado – No me dejes sola. _

Lloro, no podía más, aun con una mano en el mango de la puerta y la otra mano se la llevo a la boca, rompiendo en sollozos. Solamente era un dibujo.

Ese silencio y soledad la estaban consumiendo, nadie estaba para ella, nadie pensaba en ella… Todos iban a terminar haciendo sus vidas y ella estancada en una encrucijada de caminos porque no sabía a dónde ir o qué hacer, a dónde correr.

_- Tengo miedo – Dijo sollozando Ginny mientras se sentaba en el suelo. _

Lloro amargamente al sentirse tan sola… tan olvidada, solo el aire que sonaba, el aire que pasaba por la ventana entreabierta, aire que apenas la rozaba.

Era ya de noche. Noche, como todo a su alrededor. Negro, azul oscuro… todo oscuro a su alrededor, siempre rodeándola.

Con miedo de avanzar y darse cuenta que nada le esperaba al final del camino, una lucha, una ilusión en vano, darse cuenta que todo el tiempo que lucho no sirvió de nada porque estaría sola sin nada ni nadie a quien preocuparle.

Sola, estancada en un punto sin salida, ese vacío que no iba a terminar. Ese dolor la estaba matando, porque así terminaría siendo su vida en menos de seis meses Draco se iba a ir dejándola sola, Calypso seguiría con su vida, y todos a su alrededor seguirían avanzando… ¿A dónde debería de ir? ¿A dónde? Cuando no tenía nada por lo cual luchar, esa sensación nunca iba a terminar…

- ¡¿Por qué nadie me dice que hacer? – Dijo Ginny con las fuerzas que le quedaban entre sollozos.

Las fuerzas ya no le daban para seguir así, la abandonarían a mitad del camino, sin razón por la cual deba de luchar.

Camino hacia su dormitorio, tenía que parar con ese dolor de cabeza y dejar de pensar en ello.

**III**

Era muy de noche, todo se encontraba oscuro cuando llego. No llego a la chimenea del departamento directamente. Esa chimenea tenía solamente tres conexiones fijas, el Ministerio, la oficina de Draco y galería de Weasley.

Se traslado por Red Flu hasta llegar a la chimenea principal del edificio que se encontraba en el primer piso.

- Buenas Noches, señor Malfoy – Dijo el señor respetuosamente.

Solamente dos señores cuidaban el edificio turnándose, Jack y Joe, este último era quien se encontraba mayor tiempo ahí, y en las noches mayormente se encontraba Jack, quien era algo distraído.

- Jack – Dijo Draco en forma de saludo.

- Señor Nott – Dijo también saludando a Theo.

- Jack – Dijo un poco más diplomático Nott.

- No he visto a paparazzi merodeando por aquí – Dijo Jack mirando con cierto temor a Draco.

Jack lo decía, no solo por el hecho que últimamente lo acosarán con mayor frecuencia las revistas amarillistas y demás por lo de su matrimonio sorpresivo. Draco en ese mundo mágico y también parte del mundo muggle lo consideraban un hombre que frecuentaba las mejores fiestas junto con algunos amigos, era un hombre muy cotizado por los paparazzi y buscado por las mujeres más bellas de la región.

Draco solo asintió la cabeza mientras esperaba que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor.

- Me iré a descansar – Dijo Nott antes de despedirse de Draco - ¿Nos encontramos en el trabajo temprano para revisar el contrato?

- Está bien – Contesto Draco.

Subió al ascensor rápidamente, se encontraba algo ansioso de ver a Weasley aunque juzgando por la hora, ella debería de estar durmiendo. De todas formas iría a verla dormir, ya más tarde tendría tiempo de hablar con ella y saber qué pasó mientras él no estaba ahí.

Cuando llego al departamento las luces estaban apagadas, parecía no haber señal de nadie despierto, como sospecho. Dejo la maleta con la qué viajo al lado de la puerta y para no hacer mucho alboroto a esa hora de la noche, prendió la luz de su varita.

- Esta mujer no cambia – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado al encontrar tirado el bolso de ella.

Levanto su vista para observar el pasillo, quería comprobar que esa luz y puerta de sus sueños no existía.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Se quedo atónito al ver el cuerpo desplomado en medio del pasillo.

Ahí en el pasillo se encontraba tirada ella, en el suelo como su hubiera caído desplomado, y no de forma suave. En una postura bastante incómoda.

Dejo el otro maletín de trabajo tirado en el suelo, se acerco rápido temiendo lo peor, temiendo que sus miedos, pesadillas fueran verdad.

Su varita la dejo a un lado. Weasley estaba inconsciente, acero su rostro al de ella, notando que la respiración poco a poco se hacía más débil. Lo próximo que reviso fueron sus muñecas, estaban intactas y sin una gota de sangre.

Encontró dos envases cerca del cuerpo, casi pegados a la pared.

Había tomado poción para dormir, y pastillas para el dolor de cabeza muggle.

**IVVI**

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Tan… ¡Tan! Aquí está el capítulo, ¿Qué les parece?

Al final… la pesadilla de Draco se hizo verdad, jaja, sé que muchos deben de estar tristes o odiándome.

No existe una guía que te diga que debes de hacer en cada paso de tu vida, si alguien la conoce, avise! Todo es consecuencia de tus actos, por eso debes de tener cuidado. Ginny lo que quiere es que le digan, ¿Qué hacer? Y ni el psicólogo te dice que hacer porque esa respuesta solo depende de ti, Ginny solo encontrara esa respuesta en ella.

Antes: En el capitulo anterior, lo que Draco encontró su sueño y todo eso (ahora que me di cuenta que no se publico en el cpaitulo que se colgo) lo hice teniendo en cuenta 'Amor de Nuestras Vidas' y 'La Sabiduría de un Tonto' que son historias escritas en portugues (traduccion al español de Sweet Malfoy) Queria aclararlo porque no salió antes.

¿La actitud de Harry? ¿De Hannah? ¿Les caer mejor? Hahaha.

¿Quieren el siguiente capítulo? Ya saben que tienen que hacer.

Bueno, yo pensé que con 15 reviews colgaba el capítulo y ya los alcance por ello el capítulo ya está, espero que les gustará. Ahora también dependerá de sus reviews, gracias a quienes leyeron y a quienes dejaron review. No sé si hay más reviews, mejor, jajaja.

Gracias por todo!

Ahora a sus reviews:

Lyli Amil Granger: ¡Qué bueno! Jajaja. Creo que con este capítulo podrías morir, jajaja, lo siento, pero me encanto escribirlo. Tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saber qué pasará con la pelirroja ¿Qué crees tú? Si Draco esta cada vez más seguro que siente algo por ella, gracias a Nott, jaja. Eso, si no lo aceptará tan fácilmente, pero las acciones pueden decir más que mil palabras. Gracias!

Yukiatena: No te preocupes, ya publique el capítulo y veremos cómo sigue el siguiente, jajaja. ¿Qué crees tú? ¿Qué tal la música?

Margara: Jajajajaja, Firulais te perdonará, jajaja. Ginny se dio cuenta que siente algo por Malfoy, lo quiere cerca y le dijo Draco. Y Draco se dio cuenta por Nott, jajaja. ¿Será un sueño, solamente? Bueno no todo el sueño fue verdad, y no te quiero hacer llorar, ¿Lloraste? Creo que para ti no es toda la música no quiero causar daños… Es difícil quedarse sola y más con ella. Cuidate.

Candeee: ¡Sí! El anillo como defensa, es lo más gracioso. Gracias.

Klaudia-de-Malfoy: ¡Si, actualice! Gracias, espero saber de ti pronto.

Lauri Malfoy: Muchas gracias, si poco a poco se da cuenta de lo que siente y aun más con las preguntas del Nott. Ella considero la idea, pensando en él, y dijo Draco en vez de Malfoy. Los gnomos después.

Yo-182: Si, pobre de ella, y ahora aun más viendo como Harry la trataba y después como se va, debe ser doloroso. Draco gracias a Nott se da cuenta del problema en el que se está metiendo. Gracias.

Principessa Lu: ¡Hey! Creo que ahora te hablo diario, jajaja, gracias. Muchas gracias. Si, Harry aparece y hace que todo empeore. Lo quiere, creo que de cierta manera lo hace, recordando y dándose cuenta cuánto lo extraña y necesita, pero las cosas se pone peor… por Harry, jaja. Lo siento. Exacto, es todo el problema que son todos amigos de Ginny y Harry, y prefirieron no decirle nada a Ginny, ¿Cómo te sentirías en un caso así? Si, solo queda esperar para ver que ocurre. Ella tiene que perdonarse, si, es cierto, pero ella se hecha la culpa de todo lo que paso, todo. Porque no fue lo suficientemente buena para Harry, no vale nada porque sus amigos no la defendieron, no es la hija perfecta para Molly, tantas cosas que la abruman. Si, ella solamente se hunde. Si, aun más con lo que dijo Nott, jajaja.

Gin KiOhikari: ¡Si, actualice! Muchas gracias, jajaja, sé que es sorpresivo mi regreso, jaja. Si, lo de Ginny se traslado a la salud, en lo físico, también. No, Ginny no puede estar sola, solamente se hunde aun más. Aun más con la aparición de Harry y Hannah. Bueno, Draco volvió y vaya sorpresa! Tomará tiempo, aquello. Fue increíble el reencuentro, jajaja. ¿Opinión? Muchas gracias, me agrado escribir esta secuencia de capítulos.

Lunatipola: Muchas gracias, la intriga… en eso esta todo, jajaja. Creo que ahora también se quedo en desconcierto lo que paso. Muchas gracias.

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: Muchas gracias, si, no estuvieron juntos, pero Draco pensó bastante en ella. Mientras que Ginny lo extraño. Creo que ahora los deje en más suspenso que el anterior capítulo. Gracias.

Lynette P. Broderick: Muchas gracias por el aliento. Muchas gracias, si, Calypso fue quien se lo dijo aun cuando dudo mucho sobre cómo decírselo creo que no existe forma suave para decir esas cosas. Si, y aun la tiene en este capítulo con todo lo que vio y recordó. Filip… ya sabrás de Filip en el siguiente capítulo. Si, Ginny se quedo sola sin su soporte. Nadie lo hubiera soportado, creo yo, de lo más incómodo y solo quieres escapar, eso es lo único que deseas, aunque Luna no se sintió para nada incómoda, ella y sus cosas. Ginny no sentía las piernas, y cuando no te responden, no puedes hacer nada. Si, todo el daño que le hizo verlos se reflejo en ello, en no aguantarlo. Si, aun más con las preguntas de Nott, que lo dejaron al descubierto, jaja. Un sueño bastante feo, deja vu ante eso con lo que paso.

GachiB: Muchas gracias, si regrese. Gracias por el apoyo.

Solange: Muchas gracias, que amable. Trato de esforzarme para que salgan bien. Bueno con todo lo que Nott le saco con esas preguntas, es bastante obvio lo que siente por Ginny. Ya viste lo de las pesadillas. Muchas gracias.

Chocolateblake: Muchas gracias, ya está el capítulo.


	11. 11: En Casa

Muchas gracias por todo Lala Black y Principessa Lu!

**Capítulo 11 – ****En casa**

_Todo era tranquilidad. _

_La brisa que se colaba por la ventana entre abierta, las cortinas se movían suavemente, el sonido de los pájaros, parecía ser un buen día soleado. _

_Ginny seguía echada en la cama, boca abajo, mirando por la ventana entreabierta. _

_- Buenos días, mi pequeña pelirroja – Dijo Gustav, el padre de Calypso ingresando al dormitorio. _

_- Mi cielo – Dijo Georgia, la madre de Calypso ingresando después de él – Hoy es un día muy hermoso para permanecer aquí a dentro. _

_Ginny solo hundió más su rostro en la almohada, emitiendo un quejido. _

_- No puedes quedarte aquí – Susurro cariñosamente Georgia – No todos los días vamos a tener un día maravilloso en Londres. _

_Gustav camino hasta la ventana, respirando el aire limpio de afuera, hincho el pecho al hacerlo y sonrió muy alegre. _

_- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? – Pregunto Ginny apartando un poco el rostro de la almohada, tenía todo el cabello desordenado. _

_- Todos vamos a desayunar afuera en el jardín – Dijo Gustav volteando a verla, sonriente – Y eso te incluye a ti, mi señorita. _

_- No más desayunos y comidas en el dormitorio – Dijo Georgia acariciándole la cabeza a Ginny – Nada de seguir ocultándose aquí. _

_- ¿Recibieron alguna carta? – Pregunto Ginny, a penas se escucho su voz. _

_- Tu padre está bien – Dijo Gustav algo serio – Convenció a tu madre de que te quedarás aquí con nosotros. _

_- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Ginny sorprendida con aquella noticia. _

_- No tenemos idea de ello – Dijo Georgia – Solo sabemos que te quedaras con nosotros. _

_- Espera que pronto te recuperes – Dijo Gustav._

_Ginny volteo a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. _

_- No lo sabe – Dijo Gustav para tranquilizarla. _

_Ginny no quería que nadie más supiera de sus heridas en el brazo, no quería que su familia se enterara, salvo Charlie quien la encontró y le prometió que no se lo diría a nadie. _

_- Nosotros no se lo vamos a decir, pequeña – Dijo Georgia tranquilizándola._

_- Pero si es necesario que salgas de esa cama y vayas con nosotros a la piscina – Dijo Gustav con tono juguetón._

_Ginny volvió a caer sobre la almohada, quejándose. _

_- Ya pasaste mucho tiempo aquí arriba sin salir del dormitorio – Dijo Gustav acercándose sigilosamente a la cama, con una sonrisa traviesa. _

_Georgia también estaba cerca, compartiendo la sonrisa traviesa de su esposo. Ambos agarraron con mucho cuidado el edredón y sábanas. Contaron mentalmente y de un momento a otro, sacaron todo lo que cubría a Ginny. _

_Ginny se quejo y encogió en la cama. _

_- Nada, señorita – Dijo Georgia moviendo en el aire con su varita el edredón y demás – Esto está sucio. _

_Con un movimiento de su varita lo traslado hasta el cuarto de lavado. Después de eso, Georgia la cogió de las manos a Ginny comenzando a sacarla de la cama. Ella no opuso mucha resistencia, porque sin edredón, la batalla estaba pérdida. _

_- Necesitas bañarte – Dijo Georgia examinándola – Querido. _

_- Dime – Dijo Gustav acercándose rápidamente a ellas. _

_- Necesito todos los productos que están en nuestro baño – Dijo Georgia determinante – Además de las cremas, tú ya sabes. _

_Ginny miro alarmada a Georgia. _

_- Lo que necesite mi princesa – Dijo Gustav saliendo rápidamente. _

_- No te preocupes – Dijo Georgia llevándola al baño – Gustav compra esas cosas para mí y Calypso sin molestarse. _

_Georgia se quedo en el baño ayudándola y de paso vigilando que al acabar, Ginny fuera a la piscina, al jardín con ellos. Georgia le había comprado un traje de baño de dos piezas, además de un short y camiseta sin mangas. Encima llevaba una casaca ligera para cubrirse los brazos, sobre todo las muñecas. _

_- No te preocupes – Dijo Georgia al entender la preocupación de Ginny de que observaran sus brazos, sus heridas – Por eso te compre esas pulseras, para que no se notará, poco a poco se harán menos visibles._

_Al salir, Ginny caminaba pesadamente, no quería ir hacia allá, con todos ellos sonriendo y alegres, no quería malograrles la diversión. _

_- Relájate – Dijo Georgia pasando un brazo por la espalda de ella – Estamos en casa – Le apretó uno de los brazos en señal de ánimo. _

_Ginny al escuchar ello se dio cuenta, que no estaba sola, los tenía a ellos siempre. _

_- Si – Dijo Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza. _

_- ¡Al fin llegas! – Dijo Calypso corriendo a abrazarla. _

_Ginny la abrazo fuerte, feliz de verla. Noto que Calypso llevaba las mismas pulseras que Ginny tenía en ese momento, sonrió aun más tranquila. _

_- Muero de hambre – Dijo Calypso tocándose el vientre – No quieren dejarnos desayunar si tu no bajabas. _

_- ¿Quién es ella? – Dijo un joven que se encontraba cerca de la piscina. _

_Era un joven alto, que estaba parado cerca de Mark, solamente estaba con el traje de baño y sonreía bastante. _

_- Es la nueva joya de la familia – Dijo Gustav sonriendo a Ginny – Toda una belleza mi princesa. _

_- Si – Dijo alargando la última vocal este joven sin dejar de mirar a Ginny. _

_- Si, si – Dijo apresuradamente Mark caminando hacia Ginny, le paso un brazo por los hombros. _

_Ginny volteo a mirar a Mark, sonriendo y sin entender que sucedía. _

_- Pero ni te le acerques Paul – Dijo Mark moviendo una mano delante de él – No es para ti. _

_Calypso se rió por lo comentado por Mark. _

_- Mark – Dijo vacilante, tratando de no reír Calypso – Quien lo diría… _

_- Tú, Ginny – Dijo Mark mirándola – No le hagas caso a este perdedor, tiene problemas – Dijo haciendo una mueca de que su amigo estaba loco. _

_Todos rieron divertidos por la situación. _

_- Mi pequeño hijo esta celoso – Dijo suspirando Georgia. _

_- Ese es el bueno gusto de mi hijo – Dijo Gustav sonriendo demasiado - ¡Bien hecho Mark!_

_Mark también sonrió divertido por toda la escena y choco su mano con la de su padre. _

_- ¿Y tu princesa? – Dijo Gustav mirando a Ginny - ¿Qué opinas de mi buen, noble, caballero, talentoso, inteligente…?_

_- Apuesto, no te olvides de ello amor – Dijo Georgia incluyéndose en la conversación. _

_- Oh, sí – Dijo Gustav asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿Apuesto, divertido, buen bailarín hijo mío? _

_Ginny se reía, después de mucho tiempo, por todo el desorden que se había ocasionado. _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**I**

Sentía el sonido de alguna maquina que soltaba un pitillo cada cierto tiempo. Poco a poco empezó a moverse y a abrir los ojos, con cierta dificultad por la luz blanca del dormitorio donde se encontraba.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaba en una camilla en el hospital, solo con una sonda en la nariz. Giro un poco el rostro y observo que Draco ya se había levantado de su asiento, y se acercaba a observarla, paso una de sus manos por el rostro de ella.

- Volviste – Susurro Ginny sonriendo levemente, sintió que al hablar le raspaba la garganta.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Exigió Draco mirándola fijamente.

Ginny lo miro entre sorprendida y confundida. No tenía muy claro a lo que se refería.

- Las pastillas muggles – Dijo Draco al ver la confusión en el rostro de ella – La poción para dormir – Draco estaba exigiendo una respuesta.

Ginny tuvo un ligero recuerdo, conocimiento de lo que Draco hablaba.

- Me dolía mucho la cabeza – Susurro Ginny esquivando la mirada de Draco, observando la habitación un poco.

- ¡No te hagas la idiota, Weasley! ¿Por qué las mezclaste? – Dijo Draco exasperado - ¿Por qué tomaste más de una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza?

Ginny en ese momento lo observo fijamente, no espera que Draco la insultará, pero tampoco estaba segura de qué había pasado y sobre todo por qué estaba ahí.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto aun confundida.

- Weasley – Dijo Draco entre dientes.

Se estaba exasperando por no tener las respuesta que buscaba desde que la encontró en el departamento inconsciente.

- Buenos días – Dijo el doctor ingresando junto a una enfermera.

Eso aclaro toda duda de Ginny, se encontraba internada en el hospital.

Draco al escuchar la voz del doctor se alejo, dejando que el doctor la revisará.

- Qué alegría que despertará – Dijo el doctor – Su esposo estaba muy nervioso.

Ginny miro de reojo a Draco, pero este se encontraba de espaldas desordenándose los cabellos con una mano.

- No se mueva, por favor – Dijo la enfermera.

Ella saco su varita y conjuro un hechizo que hizo que saliera como un manto azul transparente, luego paso la varita junto con lo que salía de la punta de la misma sobre el cuerpo de Ginny. Ella miraba curiosa todo el movimiento, Cuando la enfermera llego a los pies de Ginny, volvió a murmurar algo que hizo que volviera ese manto a la varita.

La enfermera asintió con la cabeza hacia el doctor.

- Volveré con los resultados – Dijo el medimago desapareciendo – Tenga en cuenta lo que conversamos ayer, señor Malfoy – Le mando una mirada de complicidad a Draco.

Draco solo movió una mano, la otra se la llevo al rostro. Cuando se retiro del lugar, Ginny miraba expectante a Draco.

Ginny ahora al observarlo bien, se dio cuenta del estado de Draco. Estaba con la camisa fuera del pantalón, la camisa desabrochada en los primeros botones, el pantalón negro que presentaba algunas arrugas. Draco tenía el cabello desordenado, no como siempre, impecable; por sus facciones podía saber que estaba cansado, como si no hubiera dormido bien.

- ¿Qué hablaron? – Pregunto preocupada Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Draco volvió a acercarse a ella, y cuando estuvo solo a unos pasos de ella, la miro a los ojos.

- Que vayas con un psiquiatra o psicólogo del pabellón en San Mungo – Dijo Draco mirándola directamente a los ojos – Es el mejor lugar para un tratamiento.

Estaba serio, pero en sus ojos se podía observar la preocupación. La veía ahora tan frágil con todos esos aparatos conectados en ella.

- No – Dijo determinante Ginny, el labio inferior le tembló – Yo no voy a San Mungo. No necesito ir a un psiquiatra.

- Atentaste contra tu vida – Reflexiono Draco severo – Te ibas a suicidar. No sería la primera vez…

- ¡No fue así! – Se defendió Ginny con un destello en los ojos – No fue a propósito, tomé demasiadas pastillas, pero no hice nada más – Dijo llevándose una mano a los cabellos – No quería…

- Weasley – Dijo Draco desesperándose por la terquedad de ella.

- No voy a ir – Dijo determinante Ginny – Escúchame bien, Malfoy.

Draco la miro a los ojos, estaba comenzando a irritarse por la forma de actuar de ella, negando lo que era evidente.

- No me quise suicidar – Dijo Ginny lentamente, controlando su respiración y mirando a los ojos a Draco – Tienes que creerme.

Draco la miro largamente, estudiando las facciones de ella, si algo denotaba que estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, entonces? – Pregunto Draco sentándose cerca de ella, apoyo un brazo en la baranda de la camilla.

Esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, abrió bastante los ojos, y dentro de su cabeza comenzaba una batalla de ideas, buscando la respuesta que debía de dar.

- No me sentía bien – Dijo Ginny, las manos le temblaban cuando las levanto.

Draco levanto el rostro y simplemente arqueo una de las cejas incrédulo con la respuesta de ella, Ginny bajo los hombros derrotada, sabía que iba a ser difícil convencerlo de algo distinto.

_- ¿Por qué no me cree? – Pensó Ginny mirándolo de reojo - ¿Por qué…?_

Esas preguntas que se hacía en ese momento la confundían aun más, preocuparse porqué él no pensara algo distinto de ella. Trato de serenarse.

- ¿Llevo muchas horas aquí? – Pregunto Ginny tratando de controlarse para no llorar.

- Llevas dos días sin despertar – Dijo Draco sereno.

Ginny abrió los ojos bastante.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto asustada.

- No tendría porque mentirte – Objeto Draco – Calypso está afuera y el fotógrafo de cuarta debe de estar pronto por aquí.

- No pensé que fuera tan grave – Susurro Ginny llevándose una mano a la frente - ¿Vamos a ir a casa, ya?

Draco estaba por responder, pero el medimago apareció.

- Tiene una complicación en los pulmones – Dijo el doctor revisando el expediente y los resultados del análisis que habían hecho cuando despertó – Además tienes muy bajas tus defensas, un problema de…

- Ya me están tratando por esos problemas – Dijo Ginny rápidamente – Llevo ya un tiempo con esos problemas.

El doctor asintió con la cabeza, la miro con mucha preocupación.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Pregunto el medimago mostrando preocupado.

- ¿Cuándo me dan de alta? – Pregunto Ginny ansiosa.

- Por los resultados posiblemente en una semana – Dijo el doctor sin mirarla, observando los pergaminos que tenía en mano – Necesita reposar y estar en observación.

Draco sabía que era lo mínimo de duración que ella debía de tener en el hospital, había estado muy grave y todo ese tiempo en cuidados intensivos, solo Draco había logrado pasar a estar con ella durante esos días, y luego traspasarla a un dormitorio individual, pero era consciente que Ginny estaba delicada.

- No – Dijo Ginny decidida – No puedo quedarme una semana aquí, no.

- Todavía se encuentra débil – Dijo el medimago buscando apoyo también en Draco.

- ¡Me hace mal quedarme mucho tiempo en hospitales! – Dijo Ginny al borde de la desesperación – Por favor, dile – Dijo mirando a Draco – Por favor.

Justo en ese momento llegaba Calypso en compañía de la enfermera.

- Despertaste – Dijo Calypso sonriendo a penas.

Al igual que Draco, se la veía cansada, se notaba que no había estado durmiendo bien y con los ojos enrojecidos.

- Me tenías preocupada – Dijo Calypso acercándose, la voz se le estaba quebrando.

- Por favor, Draco – Pidió Ginny a Draco, rogando con la mirada – Ayúdame.

Draco al escuchar el tono de voz de ella y sobre todo su nombre, la miro a los ojos fijamente. Al escuchar lo último que dijo Ginny, sabía que no solo se estaba refiriendo a sacarla del hospital, sino a algo más.

- Conversemos afuera – Dijo Draco al medimago, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Ginny los observo hasta que salieron.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto Calypso abrazándola – Nos tenías muy preocupados. Draco no ha salido de aquí en estos días.

- Me siento mejor – Dijo Ginny sonriendo a penas, pero sus ojos no lo transmitían.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Calypso con una mano en la mejilla de Ginny, como limpiando el rostro de Ginny.

Pero no pudieron continuar con la conversación, ya que Draco ingreso rápido. Se dirigió de frente a Ginny.

- Te dan de alta mañana en la tarde – Dijo Draco serio – Con la condición que guardes reposo, como a las horas debidas, vengas al hospital una vez por semana…

Ginny asintió con la cabeza muy contenta.

- Gracias – Dijo abrazándolo - ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

- Puede ser muy persuasivo cuando deseo, Weasley – Dijo Draco con su tono pedante.

- Engreído – Dijo Ginny riendo a penas, su semblante había mejorado.

- Vengo más tarde – Dijo Draco – Debo de ir un rato al trabajo.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny – Gracias, Draco, por todo.

- Come – Dijo Draco señalando lo que la enfermera dejo en la bandeja.

Ginny lo miro con recelo.

- Hablo en serio – Dijo Draco amenazante – O te dejo encerrada aquí un mes.

Ginny lo miro asustada y Calypso rió.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Calypso tomando las manos de Ginny – Yo me encargo.

Draco se despidió de las dos, cogió su abrigo y se fue rumbo al departamento. El medimago junto con la enfermera las había dejado solas. El cuarto aun estaba un poco oscuro, porque las persianas estaban casi cerradas. El cuarto era completamente blanco con solo una ventana.

- ¿Cuándo me sacaron de cuidados intensivos? – Pregunto Ginny – Esto no parece…

- Ayer en la noche – Dijo Calypso recordándolo – Draco tuvo mucho que ver en ello.

Ginny sonrió al vacío, pero su mirada era demasiado triste.

- Dime – Dijo preocupada Calypso - ¿Qué te paso?

- ¿Puedes llamar a tu hermano? – Pregunto Ginny casi sollozando.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Calypso muy preocupada.

Ginny solo rompió a llorar cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

- Harry – Dijo entre sollozos.

**II**

Draco estaba en el departamento listo para irse a la oficina a terminar con una parte del trabajo que le quedaba. Esos días había estado metido en el hospital, preocupado por ella.

_- No puedo estar preocupado por ella – Pensó Draco distraídamente. _

No la dejo sola ni un solo momento, aun cuando llego el fotógrafo ese que era su contacto en el hospital y le recrimino.

_- ¿Qué le pudo haber hecho tanto daño? – Pensaba Draco una y otra vez. _

Fue al comedor donde se sentó en una de las sillas y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa fría.

_- ¿Qué paso? – Pensaba Draco. _

Cuando levanto la vista se encontró con la cámara fotográfica de ella. No lo pensó dos veces y la prendió comenzando a revisar las fotografías que ella había tomado.

Parques, flores, globos, niños, personas, coches… Tantas cosas que no reflejaban nada fuera de lo común que la llevaran a ese estado.

Justo mientras pasaba las fotografías se dio con la sorpresa de una en especial.

Harry y la enamorada sonriendo a la cámara.

- ¡Maldición! – Dijo Draco dejando de golpe la cámara en la mesa – Weasley es una idiota.

_- Ayúdame – Fue lo que Ginny le dijo con los ojos llorosos. _

Dejo todo como estaba, el departamento a oscuras, la cámara en la mesa. Fue hacia el estudio de ella a buscar algo más.

Cuando llego al estudio, encontró también las cortinas cerradas, algunas de las pinturas tiradas en el suelo, y lo que le pareció curioso era que el retrato de él se encontraba colgado en la pared. Le sorprendió porque la última vez estaba en uno de los caballetes del final. Busco entre las cosas, entre los diferentes materiales si había algo más como la fotografía que había encontrado.

Nada.

Decidió ir a revisar el dormitorio de ella. Al ingresar se llevo con una gran sorpresa, todo era un desorden; parecía que el armario era el piso de su dormitorio.

_- Mierda – Dijo Draco desordenándose los cabellos – Esto es un basurero. _

Draco pateo algunas cosas mientras caminaba, y llego al baño, reviso todo, pero no encontró nada más que su cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, nada fuera de lo común. Salió del baño, fue al tocador de ella, encima estaba el cepillo para el cabello de ella, algunos ganchos y demás cosas con las que se sujetaba el cabello. Abrió la gaveta de la izquierda donde encontró cremas para el cabello, rostro, y demás tonterías de mujeres pensó Draco.

_- Nada fuera de lo común – Pensó Draco al cerrarlo. _

Al abrir la otra gaveta se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Estaba llena de pociones para dormir, y también de pastillas muggles que tenían el mismo propósito, otras para el dolor de cabeza. Saco algunos de los frascos, casi la mitad estaban vacíos. Todas las pociones tenían fecha de fabricación y de venta, y más aun las de pociones para no tener sueños porque había contraindicaciones como no tomar más de una en una noche.

Las levanto y fue encontrando que todas tenían fecha de haber sido compradas la semana pasada, diecisiete pociones que fueron ingeridas en menos de una semana. Era demasiado para alguien como Ginevra Weasley y más aun si las mezclaba con pastillas muggles, que era incorrecto.

Tocaron el timbre.

_- ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? – Pensó Draco mientras iba a abrir. _

Hizo un movimiento de varita y dejo pasar a la persona. Era Marianne.

Ella ingreso apresurada y con una sonrisa coqueta al ver a Draco frente a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Draco con el ceño fruncido.

Marianne bajo los hombros con el rostro desencajado.

- ¿No te dijo tu esposa? – Pregunto Marianne haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Decirme qué? – Espeto Draco algo sulfurado por la forma que hablaba.

Marianne rodó los ojos y lo miro cansada.

- Deberías pensar en deshacerte de ella de una vez si no es capaz de dar un simple mensaje – Dijo Marianne reprobatoriamente con bastante veneno – Vine hace unos tres días a buscarte en la noche.

_- Hace tres días encontré a Weasley – Pensó Draco rápidamente – Hace tres días regrese de viaje. _

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – Pregunto Draco caminando serio hacia ella.

- Nada importante – Dijo Marianne sin moverse de su sitio.

- Habla – Dijo Draco en tono amenazante.

- ¿Cómo te pudiste casar con ella? – Pregunto con una mueca de asco Marianne – Ella es tan… simple. No se parece en nada a las personas que las que has salido antes.

- ¿Cómo tú? – Pregunto Draco cansado de llevar esa discusión con ella.

_- ¿Por qué no entiende que no me interesa en lo absoluto? – Pensaba Draco irritado con la presencia de ella. _

- No tenemos punto de comparación – Dijo Marianne con una mano en la cadera – Ella es simplemente nada, no tiene porte de modelo – Dijo irguiéndose un poco más – Ella es muy simple.

- ¿No crees que por eso me case con ella y no me case con ninguna de las anteriores? – Dijo en forma de sarcasmo Draco, aun lanzando una mirada furibunda.

Ese comentario le dolió a Marianne, quien estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, pero solo agito la cabeza, manteniendo su postura erguida.

- Ella no te merece – Dijo Marianne, luego de eso apretó los labios.

- ¿Tú sí? – Pregunto Draco mirándola con ambas cejas levantadas, con una sonrisa burlona y manos en los bolsillos.

- Por supuesto que sí – Dijo muy segura de sí misma Marianne – Todo lo que vivimos antes.

- Fue simplemente un fin de semana más en mi vida – Dijo Draco tranquilo – No le des más importancia de la que tiene.

- Yo encajo en tu mundo – Dijo Marianne, esta conversación había intentado de llevar mil veces antes, y siempre Draco terminaba sin escucharla.

- Cuando me entere de lo que le dijiste a mi esposa – Dijo Draco amenazante – Estarás en problemas.

Marianne noto algo diferente, extraño en esa actitud de Draco, no fue la forma como le hablo, lo había escuchado dar amenazas a muchas personas antes, no su malhumor, lo conocía. Fue la forma como pronuncio "mi esposa" con cierto cariño y protección que nunca antes había escuchado de él, no lo había escuchado nunca así a… Draco.

- Lo único que nos mantiene en contacto es Timmy – Dijo Draco serio y frío como siempre – Estoy seguro que no has venido a hablar de él, así que ya conoces la salida.

Sabía Marianne que de esta forma Draco estaba dando por terminada la discusión, estaba dando por terminado todo.

Marianne solo dio un golpe con su zapato en el suelo, se giro y subió al ascensor completamente irritada consigo misma porque no había logrado que Draco se diera cuenta de cuán valiosa era ella.

- ¡Esa tipa no es nada! – Dijo Marianne desde el ascensor - ¡Solo le dije la verdad!

Draco volteo a mirarla incrédulo con lo que acababa de escuchar, pero las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Draco se quedo de pie unos minutos tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

- La mataré cuando la vea – Dijo Draco entre dientes – La mataré.

Tomo otra vez su abrigo y salió del departamento a toda prisa, primero tenía que hacer una parada en la oficina para ver cómo estaba funcionando todo, se coloco cerca de la entrada del departamento y apareció en la oficina, en la puerta de entrada. Draco llego refunfuñando hacia la oficina, atemorizando al vigilante y a algunos duendes que caminaban por ahí.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando Blaise salió a su encuentro con la sonrisa que implicaba más problemas en su vida privada.

- Me escribieron unas amigas para ir a tomar algo en la noche, ¿Te animas? – Pregunto Blaise con una sonrisa exagerada con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- No – Dijo asesinándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué de ese humor? – Pregunto Blaise mirándolo de reojo, aun sonriendo - ¿No encontraste diversión en España?

- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto Draco lanzando fuego por los ojos.

- Tranquilízate, hermano – Dijo Blaise con las manos levantadas.

Draco ingreso a su oficina lanzando la puerta al final.

- Escucha Draco – Dijo Blaise ingresando sin tocar la puerta.

Draco lo miro irritado.

- Tu esposa está hospitalizada y estable – Dijo Blaise haciendo una mueca con la boca y manos – ¡Qué mejor momento que este para recordar los buenos tiempos! – Dijo extendiendo los brazos.

- Blaise podrías dejar de decir tanta tontería – Dijo Nott ingresando tranquilo a la oficina.

Parecía relajado y con las manos en los bolsillos, pero su mirada distaba de ello.

- Tu voz es bastante irritante a esta hora del día – Dijo Nott haciendo una mueca de fastidio al mirarlo.

- Tan buen amigo como siempre, Nott – Dijo Blaise moviendo la cabeza, cansado - ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Qué fueron a tomar o mala noche pasaron?

- ¿Conseguiste más modelos con quiénes salir? – Pregunto Nott - ¿No te aburres?

- Son interesantes si me permites decirlo – Dijo Blaise entusiasmado – Ellas provienen de…

Draco observaba intranquilo toda esa situación, conversaban como si Draco fuera invisible como si esa no fuera su oficina. Tenía suficiente con el problema de Weasley como para soportar la conversación de ellos.

- ¿Por qué se meten de esta forma a mi oficina? – Dijo Draco irritado - ¿No les han enseñado a tocar la puerta o avisarle a la secretaría?

- ¿Tienes algún problema, a parte de tu histeria matutina, en qué ingrese a tu oficina? – Dijo Nott con las manos en los bolsillos, serio.

Blaise percibió el ambiente incómodo que despertó el comentario de Nott, la mirada de Draco podía ser equivalente a cientos de maldiciones y todas ellas dirigidas hacia Nott, quien no se inmuto ante la mirada y seguía en la misma posición.

- Iré a buscar a Clarice – Dijo Blaise algo nervioso - ¿Nott?

- Luego te alcanzo – Dijo Nott mirando siempre a Draco – Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir.

Blaise no espero segunda explicación y salió de la oficina a toda prisa. Nott se sentó frente a Draco, revisando el diario que estaba momento antes en el escritorio de Draco, este aun lo miraba irritado.

- ¿Cómo está Ginevra? – Pregunto Nott aun con ese tono amenazante.

- Despertó – Dijo Draco aun fastidiado por Nott - ¿A qué se debe tu genio?

- Una discusión muy temprano – Dijo Nott de forma distraída, pero aun con la mirada tenebrosa - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Algo débil y confundida – Dijo Draco desordenándose los cabellos - ¿Con quién te peleaste? ¿Blaise?

- No – Dijo Nott – Con una persona muy descortés.

_**Flash Back**_

_Nott había llegado al hospital junto a Draco y Ginny. Dado que Nott había subido al departamento y encontró a Draco cargando el cuerpo de Ginny. _

_Al llegar Nott fue quien aviso a Calypso de la situación de Ginny. Nott se sentó en la sala de espera, mientras Draco seguía hablando con los doctores. _

_Pasó alrededor de diez minutos y vio que ingresaba a toda velocidad Calypso. _

_- ¿Dónde está ella? – Pregunto asustada Calypso - ¿Cómo está?_

_- Acaban de derivarla a cuidados intensivos – Dijo Nott con una mano en el hombro de Calypso – Draco me acaba de decir que esta estable. _

_Calypso suspiro tranquila, pero aun tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Fueron a esperar fuera de cuidados intensivos. _

_Habían pasado toda la noche en silencio y parte de la mañana, Calypso a penas emitía monosílabos, muy enfrascada en sus pensamientos, parecía estar en otra dimensión, estaba ausente. Nott la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. _

_- Deberías ir a comer algo – Sugirió Nott observándola. _

_- No tengo hambre – Dijo Calypso aun mirando hacia la puerta de cuidados intensivos. _

_Nott prefirió no seguir interviniendo. Fue hacia la recepcionista, y camino hacia el comedor donde le pidió a uno de los elfos unas cuantas galletas y dos tazas de café. _

_Fue despacio y la encontró en la misma posición a Calypso, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la silla, con la mirada fija en la puerta de la sala, jugando con sus manos nerviosamente. _

_- Toma – Dijo Nott extendiéndole el café – Has pasado toda la noche en vela._

_Calypso recién levanto la vista, mirándolo confundida. _

_- No tomo café – Dijo Calypso parpadeando un poco aturdida – Nada de cafeína. _

_- Está bien – Dijo Nott al darse cuenta de su equivocación, nunca se equivocaba en nada. _

_Calypso se dio cuenta que Nott solo trataba de ser amable. _

_- Podría aceptar las galletas – Dijo Calypso sin sonreír solo mirando la mano de Nott. _

_- Tómalas – Dijo Nott entregándoselas – No me gusta el dulce – Se sentía tonto ante todo ello. _

_- Gracias – Dijo Calypso sujetándolas entre sus manos. _

_En eso llego Filip muy alterado y preocupado, quería hablar con Draco pero no pudo porque no salió de la sala. Nott observo como Calypso trataba de tranquilizarlo, logro que Filip se tranquilice y fuera a buscar al doctor. _

_A todo esto llego la noche y Draco solo salió brevemente mencionando que podrían trasladarla a un dormitorio en cuanto mejorará lo suficiente. Draco no se veía nada bien, parecía bastante preocupado. _

_Calypso se comunicaba por medio de cartas con sus padres contándoles el estado de Ginny. Filip no volvió esa noche a estar fuera de la sala esperando con ellos. _

_- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – Pregunto Nott al ver que Calypso empezaba a cabecear. _

_- No – Dijo Calypso limpiándose con una mano los ojos. _

_- Deberías de descansar – Dijo Nott algo preocupado con ambas manos juntas – Te ves cansada. _

_- ¿Cómo quieres que me vea? – Dijo Calypso algo irritada - ¿Feliz porque mi amiga está ahí dentro? _

_Nott se quedo callado, respiro despacio, pensando en qué más decirle. Sabía que ella tenía que descansar sino también la ingresarían a ella por emergencias. _

_- Calypso – Dijo Nott tratando de convencerla – Ve a tu casa a descansar, yo te aviso si algo ocurre. _

_- Como se nota que no es tu amiga – Dijo severamente Calypso. _

_Nott en ese momento volteo a observarla. _

_- He estado con ella en todo momento – Dijo Calypso algo acalorada. _

_Calypso estaba usando ese momento para desfogar toda su impotencia al no poder hacer nada por Ginny. _

_- No la pienso dejar ahora – Dijo Calypso frunciendo el ceño – Es mi mejor amiga. _

_- No me refería a eso – Nott se dio cuenta que Calypso había interpretado mal sus palabras. _

_- Si te sientes tan cansado – Dijo Calypso levantando una mano – Puedes irte, no tienes nada que hacer aquí…_

_Calypso cuando acabo de decirlo, cerró los ojos y se llevo una mano a la cabeza, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Al abrir los ojos, vio que Nott estaba de pie, acomodándose el saco. _

_- Theo… - Comenzó a decir torpemente Calypso – No quise…_

_- Tengo asuntos que resolver en la oficina – Dijo Nott frío – Dile a Draco que lo veo en la mañana. _

_Después de decir eso, se retiro. _

_- ¡Theo espera! – Grito Calypso, se sentía realmente apenada por haber cometido semejante burrada cuando solo se preocupo por ella. _

_Calypso bufo resignada a no poder alcanzarlo._

_- ¡Qué idiota que soy! – Dijo Calypso sin que Nott la escuchara. _

_Así se fue del hospital Nott sin escuchar a Calypso al final. _

_**End Flash Back**_

- ¿Calypso? – Preguntó Draco.

- ¿Sigues preocupado por tu esposa? – Pregunto Nott una vez más sin mirarlo, aun revisando el diario.

Draco tenía que pensar en varias cosas al mismo tiempo, no sabía por dónde comenzar. Luego de unos segundos, Nott lo miro detenidamente sobre el diario, Draco sintió la mirada penetrante de él.

- ¿Qué? – Escupió Draco.

- ¿Descubriste por qué reacciono de esa manera? – Pregunto Nott serio.

- Pociones y pastillas muggles – Dijo Draco con una mano en la frente – En exceso.

- Eso es grave – Dijo Nott con una mano en la barbilla – Eso explicaría porque se tropieza con las cosas y anda cayéndose cada rato.

- Supongo – Dijo Draco.

- Me hace recordar a mi madre – Dijo Nott pensativo.

Draco se quedo callado observando a su amigo.

- Mi madre sufría de eso – Dijo Nott distraídamente – Se debe a que tiene un componente la poción que lo ocasiona – Trato de explicar Nott.

Draco solo suspiro.

- Debe de tratarse, pregúntale al doctor hay unas pociones de hierbas medicinales que ayudan con los efectos secundarios – Dijo Nott.

Draco volvió a sentir la mirada penetrante de Nott sobre él.

- Nunca te había visto en ese estado por nadie – Dijo Nott divertido ante el descubrimiento – Ni siquiera por tu madre.

- No me interesa la Weasley – Dijo Draco no quería estar tan vulnerable frente a nadie – Espero que sea la última vez que te lo repita.

- ¿Por eso pasaste estos días en el hospital? – Pregunto Nott con las manos en los bolsillos – Deja de actuar como un niño y reacciona.

Draco solo gruño ante su comentario.

- ¿Sabes que ocasiono todo ello, verdad? – Pregunto Nott mirando a Draco fijamente – Creo que eso debió de ocasionar tu mal humor.

- Encontré en su cámara fotográfica que se encontró con Potter y su amante – Dijo Draco con veneno, apretó los puños.

- ¿Por qué se encontró con ellos? – Pregunto Nott sorprendido.

- No tengo idea – Dijo Draco ignorando aquella respuesta.

- ¿Algo más empeoro tu malhumor? – Pregunto Nott pensativo.

- Me encontré con Marianne – Dijo Draco cansado.

- ¿No se cansa de eso? – Pregunto Nott, conocía a Marianne y toda su obsesión con Draco.

- Parece que no – Dijo Draco con los codos apoyados en el escritorio – Tuvo una conversación con la Weasley.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Nott sorprendido - ¿De qué conversaron? ¿De cómo Marianne te haría feliz?

- No tengo idea – Dijo Draco mirando por la ventana enojado – Cuando me enteré sé que la matare.

Nott junto sus manos cerca de su rostro, aun pensativo.

- Parece que a Ginevra no solo le sentó mal el encuentro con Potter – Dijo Nott con una sonrisa misteriosa – Sino también la conversación que tuvo con Marianne.

- No lo sabemos – Alego Draco.

- Sabes que Marianne no hubiera sido nada amable con ella, cuando es tu esposa de quien hablamos – Dijo Nott aun sonriendo.

Draco solo se levanto de hombros.

- No te rindes – Dijo Nott quien se levanto de su asiento y lo miro dándole aliento – No creo que encuentres a alguien mejor para ti.

Nott estaba por salir de la oficina.

- Deberías esforzarte un poco más con ella – Dijo Nott volteando a mirarlo – No te vas a arrepentir de ello.

- ¿Te crees consejero de amor? – Pregunto Draco con cierta ironía en su voz.

Nott rió por ello, luego negó con la cabeza.

- No – Dijo Nott relajado – Sé que ella es perfecta para ti, no quiero que la pierdas.

Draco lo observo largamente.

- ¿Mejoro tu humor? – Pregunto Draco con sarcasmo.

- Darte sermones, explicaciones de la vida – Dijo Nott sonriendo antes de salir - Mejora el humor de cualquiera.

Draco le dedico una sonrisa cínica, reviso los asuntos pendientes que tenía, y al acabar alrededor de dos horas, se dirigió al hospital solo. Clarice había ido en la mañana y aun se encontraba ahí.

Ingreso al hospital, no había tanto alboroto en ese momento del día, solo enfermeras pasando con las varitas, revisando a algunos pacientes en la sala de espera de emergencias. Medimagos que pasaban tomando café y hablando entre ellos muy animadamente.

Camino un poco más y se encontró en el camino a el hermano de Calypso, "novio" de Weasley. Apareció Mark con cara de preocupación y al ver a Draco le hizo una seña con la mano y se acerco.

Mark estaba con una gorra de lana en la cabeza, aun así se dejaba ver su cabello castaño oscuro desordenado. Llevaba jeans oscuros, zapatillas azules y una camisa a cuadros azul con gris casual abierta con una camiseta blanca debajo de ella. Llevaba una bolsa en una de sus manos.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto Mark al estrecharle la mano - Vine a ver a Ginny.

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Tenemos que hablar – Dijo Mark mirando a ambos lados - ¿Te parece en la cafetería?

- Está bien – Dijo Draco siguiéndolo.

Se sentaron en un sitio lejano de las demás personas que se encontraban en ese lugar.

- Ginny me acaba de contar su problema – Dijo Mark consternado, suspirando – Sobre las pociones de sueño y pastillas muggles.

Draco lo miro sorprendido.

_- ¿Por qué se lo dice a él y a mí me lo niega? – Pensó Draco comenzando arritarse. _

- Además me nombró su medimago de cabecera – Dijo Mark serio.

- Ella no me menciona nada de ello – Dijo Draco serio, pero tratando de mantener la calma dentro de todo.

- Escucha – Dijo Mark juntando sus manos sobre la mesa – Para ella no es fácil afirmar esto, todos tenemos dependencias.

- Solamente que la adicción de ella pudo llevarla a la muerte – Dijo Draco serio.

- Todo exceso tiene sus consecuencias, te puede llevar a la muerte o acelerar diferentes enfermedades – Dijo Mark tocándose la gorra – Además no es una adicción en toda la dimensión de la palabra.

Resoplo mirando por la ventana, luego miro a Draco.

- Es una dependencia que genero por todos sus problemas, y estamos a tiempo de curarla sin necesidad de internarla – Dijo ligeramente entusiasmado.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja alzada.

- Soy medimago – Dijo Mark con los hombros caídos, todo el mundo le hacía la misma pregunta – Ella simplemente quiere nuestra ayuda.

- ¿Nuestra ayuda? – Dijo irónico Draco tirándose un poco hacia atrás – Pensé que solo te quería a ti como ayuda.

- Me mando a que hablara contigo – Dijo Mark tranquilo mirándolo a los ojos – Tiene miedo y asumo que vergüenza de decírtelo – Mark moviendo las manos y volvió a juntar las manos sobre la mesa – No sé qué tipo de relación tengas con ella, pero – Mark empezó a reír – Está preocupada de lo que puedas pensar de ella.

Draco lo miro expectante.

- Ella está muy preocupada de lo que puedas pensar – Dijo Mark tomando del vaso de agua después – Me dijo que te dejará muy en claro que no quiso suicidarse. Quiere tu ayuda, le importas mucho – Dijo mirándolo de reojo – Si me permites decirlo.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Pregunto Draco secamente.

Mark sonrió de lado, sabiendo que Draco si la iba a ayudar.

- Tengo aquí las pociones que la pueden ayudar a combatirlo – Dijo Mark subiendo a la mesa una bolsa con diferentes pociones en diferentes frascos – No es fácil en las primeras semanas, cambios de humor frecuentes…

- ¿Cuántas semanas? – Pregunto Draco aun revisando con detenimiento las pociones.

- Dos o tres semanas – Dijo Mark con un dedo en la barbilla, meditando – Dado que no es tan grave, debe de ser dos semanas – Termino de decir.

Draco aun seguía sacando las pociones revisando el contenido.

- Conociendo el carácter de ella – Dijo Mark haciendo una mueca – Prepárate para esas semanas, pueden ser una tortura – Siguió advirtiendo Mark – Por eso, si es necesario y así lo crees, me puedo mudar unos días al departamento a ayudarte.

- No creo que sea necesario – Dijo Draco – Trataré de manejarlo solo.

- De todas formas iré a visitarlos para ver cómo va avanzando – Dijo muy consciente Mark.

- ¿Las reacciones qué podría tener? – Pregunto Draco.

- Se encontrará algo débil, mareada, de malhumor probablemente – Dijo enumerando Mark mentalmente – Vomitará en algunas ocasiones porque estará desintoxicándose.

Esto lo dijo señalando unas pociones en frasco grande con algo muy líquido de color violeta. Luego le mostró unas pociones de frasco pequeño de algo espumoso color amarillo.

- Esto es para que vuelva a la normalidad – Dijo Mark – No creo que su organismo lo rechace, de todas formas tener cuidado con sus problemas respiratorios.

- Está bien – Dijo Draco asintiendo con la cabeza también.

- No habrá muchas complicaciones – Dijo Mark tranquilizando – Es lo bueno de tener estás pociones y el mundo mágico.

Draco simplemente asintió con la cabeza, se encontraba pensativo.

- La quieres – Dijo Mark sonriendo levemente.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Draco despertando del trance.

- Nadie hace este tipo de cosas si no siente algo por la otra persona – Dijo Mark – La estimas y eso es bueno.

Mark fue el primero de colocarse de pie, lo siguió Draco, quien lo miraba fijamente.

- Qué bueno que ella no encuentre más idiotas como ese – Dijo Mark con desprecio – Me alegra que te encontrará a ti, aun cuando es mi novia oficial – Dijo en forma de broma, que no le sentó muy bien a Draco.

Estrecho la mano de Draco en forma de despedida.

- Por cierto – Dijo Mark antes de salir del hospital – Solamente de esto sabemos tú y yo. Calypso sabe cosas muy vagas de este tema. Ginny lo prefirió de esta manera por el momento.

Mark salió del hospital. Draco camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraba el dormitorio donde descansaba ella.

Al llegar, en la puerta se encontraban esperando Clarice, Calypso y Filip.

- Al fin llegas – Dijo acercándose Clarice rodando los ojos.

Ella estaba con el cabello recogido en un moño bajo, maquillada con colores oscuros que resaltaban sus ojos, vestida con un vestido amarillo hasta encima de las rodillas, recto con un cinturón negro grueso, bolso negro, botines de taco alto negro y un abrigo oscuro también. Camino un poco hasta estar frente a Draco.

- Filip – Dijo en forma de un gruñido Clarice mostrando ligeramente los dientes.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto Draco observando de reojo a ese fotógrafo.

- Que te hable – Dijo Clarice – Porque estoy a punto de matarlo con mis propias manos.

Draco levanto la vista para ver como Filip se movía nervioso, aunque por los ojos lanzaba fuego cuando se dirigió a Draco. Filip estaba simplemente con jeans claros, una camisa a cuadros claro y una polera de cierre con capucha gris.

A su lado, se encontraba Calypso vestida con unos shorts hasta la mitad del muslo, sueltos, con medias oscuras y botines negros. Estaba con una camiseta de manga larga y una chompa de lana extra grande color gris que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Se la veía demacrada.

- ¡Antes! – Dijo Clarice levantando una mano hacia Draco – Me llevo a Calypso.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo cansada, mostrando el estado en el que se encontraba Calypso, quien se había acercado a Clarice.

- Como no quieres dormir – Dijo Clarice volteando a verla – Comerás algo, aun cuando tenga que torturarte – Dijo Clarice amenazante agarrándola del brazo y mostrando su varita.

- De verdad, no necesito – Dijo Calypso reacia a aceptar alejarse del dormitorio de Ginny.

- No me vengas con esos cuentitos – Dijo Clarice restándole importancia – Irás conmigo a la fuerza en todo caso.

Calypso no pensaba moverse.

- Draco está aquí – Dijo Clarice señalándolo, y mirando a Filip, dedicándole una sonrisa cínica – Podrá cuidar a su esposa, mejor que nadie.

- Puede necesitar… - Comenzó a refutar Calypso.

- ¿Crees que vas a ayudar a Ginny, si te internar por inanición y cansancio? – Pregunto abriendo los ojos bastante Clarice.

Calypso se mordió el labio inferior. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Sabía que entenderías – Dijo sonriendo Clarice, miro a Draco – Nos vemos.

Cuando desaparecieron, Filip se acerco de forma acelerada hacia Draco.

- Quería hablar contigo – Dijo Filip acercándose muy serio.

Draco lo miro desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, con esa arrogancia de toda la vida.

- No tenemos nada que hablar – Dijo Draco de forma engreída.

- Es sobre la situación de Ginny – Dijo Filip rápidamente.

- Eso no entra en discusión – Dijo Draco severo – Menos contigo.

- Tú no estás capacitado para estar con ella – Dijo Filip con los brazos rectos estirados y puños cerrados – No sientes nada por ella.

Draco volteo a mirar fríamente.

- Ginny podría ser feliz conmigo – Dijo Filip muy convencido – Puede llegar a amarme, la cuidaría – Dijo Filip levantando las manos y mirando a Draco.

Draco lo miro largamente, si Ginny hubiera querido a ese patán a su lado, lo hubiera elegido en el momento. Pero Draco sabía que ella estaba confiando en él, había pedido que él la ayudará.

- ¿Has tomado en cuenta lo que ella quiere? – Pregunto Draco.

- Me va a querer a mí – Dijo Filip – Ella se va a quedar conmigo.

Draco estaba apretando los puños dispuesto a golpearlo en ese momento, antes de que pueda reaccionar se da cuenta que una enfermera sale del dormitorio de Ginny. Se sorprende al verlo porque da unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Señor Malfoy – Dijo la enfermera sorprendida – No sabía que había vuelto – La enfermera se sereno y sonrió débilmente – Su esposa lo está esperando.

Simplemente le sonrío como solo saben hacer los Malfoy.

- Por lo visto no eres nada para ella – Dijo Draco sonriendo de costado con toda la superioridad en la mirada.

Ingreso al dormitorio de Ginny, estaba oscuro, y observo que ella estaba sentada. Se encontraba con la bata blanca, el cabello suelto que le caía a los costados. La habían desconectado de varias máquinas y ahora podía comer sola.

Ella al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, levanto la vista y lo observo a los ojos.

- Te quedaste – Dijo Ginny algo aliviada.

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza, ella se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

- Hable con Mark – Dijo Draco serio, se encontraba a unos pasos de la cama donde se encontraba ella.

Ginny solo gimió y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos moviéndolas algo inquietas.

- Lo siento – Dijo débilmente – Lo siento mucho – Dijo ahora sollozando un poco – No quise…

Draco se sentó en un sofá que se encontraba cerca de la cama. La miro expectante.

- ¿Suicidarte? – Pregunto Draco secamente.

- Asustarte – Corrigió Ginny mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

Draco la observo detenidamente.

- No me asustaste – Dijo Draco seguro de su mismo.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza confundida.

- Quiero respuestas, Weasley – Dijo Draco serio.

- Ya te dije que no me quise suicidar – Dijo Ginny pausadamente.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué tomaste quinientas pociones para dormir con todas las pastillas que tenías? – Pregunto Draco – No tiene lógica tu acción con tu respuesta.

- ¡Estaba confundida! – Dijo Ginny llevándose una mano a la cabeza – No me di cuenta de cuántas tome…

- Weasley – Dijo Draco severamente.

- No te estoy mintiendo – Dijo Ginny con la mirada distante – Todo fue tan…

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Draco secamente,

- No quiero hablar de ello – Dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.

Draco la miro fijamente.

- Perfecto – Dijo Draco arreglándose el abrigo para irse.

- Por favor – Pidió Ginny – No ahora.

Draco giro para verla a los ojos.

- ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? – Pregunto Ginny mirándolo muy angustiada.

Draco siguió observándola fijamente. Luego de unos minutos, accedió caminando hacia el sillón, quitándose el abrigo.

- Esta vez quiero dormir cómodamente – Dijo Draco sin mirarla.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny acomodándose para verlo antes de cerrar los ojos.

**IVVI**

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Hola, muchas gracias por todo. Sé que me demore más de la cuenta con este capítulo, aun cuando son más de 15 reviews, pero fue mi cumpleaños la semana pasada y salí de viaje, un viaje de sorpresa, por ello no lo subí, además que deje mi capítulo en el buzón de entrada de mi editora que no lo leyó hasta el viernes que me envió respuesta. Gracias por todo.

El siguiente capítulo ya hay un acercamiento de Draco y Ginny, aparece otra vez el pequeño niño, Timmy para ayudar a Ginny. Espero sus reviews, esta vez si son más de 15, lo subo de inmediato porque no saldré de viaje por lo pronto.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, fueron geniales. A ustedes:

FrancisMalfoy: Muchas gracias, siento la demora, pero por viaje y demás no lo subí antes. Si Draco ya se dio cuenta, solo anda más que preocupado por ella. Espero tu comentario pronto.

GachiB: Jajajaja, ¿Te asuste? La pobre no se dio cuenta. Muchas gracias por todo, esperemos que Ginny se dé cuenta pronto de lo que siente por Draco.

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: Muchas gracias por tu review, a Ginny le falta confianza y autoestima, el problema es cuando alguien se enamora de esa manera, es difícil que abra los ojos. Te diste a atender bien, lo entendí, jaja.

Nadia Malfoy: Si, un deja vu y te deja más que atontado porque no estás seguro de lo que pasa, jaja. Gracias.

Candeee: Okas. ¡Exacto! Hay mujeres que se comportan así, que sientes que eso es lo correcto, cuando no es así, nunca es correcto que te traten mal, no vale cambiar por nadie, solamente cambia por ti y por personas que de verdad te aprecian y no lo hacen para dañarte. Nott es perspicaz eso es lo que pasa, jaja. Yo también quisiera que me dijeran qué hacer, por donde ir, es difícil todo eso de crecer, jajaja, te entiendo. Muchas gracias.

Lady Du: Jajjaa, si quería asustarlas, jajaja. Si, Draco debería de ayudarla a levantarse y seguir adelante. Harry ni para mencionarlo es cruel con su actitud. Muchas gracias. Espero tu comentario en este también.

Lynette P. Broderick: Hola, Ginny esta frustrada sin saber qué hacer. Ginny no siguió esa idea, fue todo lo que se reflejo por algo que no se dio cuenta. Harry es detestable, ni para mencionarlo. Hanna vive en su burbuja, ese es el problema. Draco con la impresión que se llevo, pobre. Jajjaa, lo eran pero salí de viaje, mi cumpleaños, mi editora desaparecida. Te di tiempo para estudiar.

: Muchas gracias por la confianza en mí, jajaja. Ellos creo que son la pareja ideal para hacer daño a todo el mundo. Pensaré en matarlo. No es que no me guste escribir sobre Neville y Luna, me es difícil escribir en la forma cómo es Luna, ese es el problema. Muchas gracias.

The Darkness Princess: Muchas gracias por ello, me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir, jaja. Lo estoy, ahora, jajaja. Ginny dentro de poco, creo, jajaja. Igual, no creo que sea Hannah la mujer para Harry. Mucha suerte en todo.

Karkinos: Muchas gracias, no te preocupes. Espero que estés mejor. Jajaja, es fácil escribir sobre ellos, no sé por qué. Es un amor imposible lo de ellos, jajaja, son tan bellos juntos. Si, él la ama. ¡Sí! Draco vio la foto de ellos juntos y los quiso matar a todos, jaja. Pensaré si mato a Hermione, Ron y Molly juntos, jajaja. Poco a poco saldrá Charlie más. Gracias!

Vero: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustará. Jajaja, eso es lo que me pasa a mí, creo que nunca acabaré de escribir, pero ya todo tiene que llegar a su final, jaja. Si, tengo dos en la mente en este momento, pero quiero acabar por lo menos con dos de las tres historias que tengo, entre ellas esta en mente esta terminarla pronto.

Paula: Muchas gracias. No mueras, ya esta el capítulo y ella esta viva, jaja. Muchas gracias por todo.

Viktor jos krum: Muchas gracias, si me fui de estos lares por bastante tiempo, jaja. Hay gente que ama así y sufre todo el tiempo, es cuestión de estar rodeada de las personas adecuadas y recapacitar uno mismo. Es su familia las personas que estab ahí, no es solo amigos, son años, crecer juntos no se recupera nadie de ello en días, si en meses, menos de lo que a ella le paso, pero es cómo si tu mundo se derrumbara de un momento a otro y todo lo que creías construido no lo esta. Creo que es eso. Ella debe reaccionar y para eso esta Draco. Muchas gracias por el review.

JeN-na-lc: Muchas gracias, creo que por tu review tengo más claro que es cannon, pero si puedes dame la definición que no la sé, jaja. Draco ama a Ginny, jaja. Gracias a ella y a ti. Lo de Draco es como un deja vu.

Camii: Muchas gracias. Más vale tarde que nunca, jaja. Muchas gracias espero tu opinión ahora también. Gracias.

Lu-Weasley20: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste el capítulo. Todos quieren matar a Harry. Muchas gracias, espero tu opinión ahora también.

Kthyg: No entendí tu comentario ¿A qué te refieres? Muchas gracias, creo.

Hpfan02: ¡Sí! Después de una gran desaparición, jaja. Gracias por el apoyo, si a partir de ahora lo hará, jajaja.

Lilianaam: La segunda persona que me pide ello, no te preocupes el próximo capítulo es peleas entre Draco y Ginny por algo por el estilo. Gracias.

Fabii Potter Black: Muchas gracias por todo, si sé que los deje con toda la angustia, jaja.

Muchas gracias por todo!

Espero sus reviews.


	12. 12: Una Segunda Oportunidad

No puedo publicar este capítulo, sin agradecer a Lala Balck y a Principessa Lu, por ayudarme en todo! Tanto con el fic como en mis problemas. Gracias.

Canciones que me gustaron y me ayudaron a escribir:

Pink – Please Don't Leave Me Veanlo sin el videoclip para que entiendan la letra. xD

James Blunt – Same Mistake Amo esta canción por todo lo que dice.

**Capítulo 12**** – Una Segunda Oportunidad**

_Ginny apareció en una calle cerca del restaurante donde la habían citado. Se arreglo un poco la vestimenta. Llevaba una falda larga hasta el suelo color rosa viejo con unas ballerinas oscuras. Junto con una blusa que tenía un hombro caído color rosa bien oscuro casi guinda/marrón, combinado con una bufanda larga color blanco, llevaba el cabello suelto y su bolso color verde claro en el brazo. _

_Llego al restaurante, dio el nombre de la persona que la había citado ahí y camino hasta la mesa que le indico la mesera. _

_- Tú – Dijo Ginny mirándolo antes de sentarse. _

_- ¿A quién esperabas ver cuando diste el nombre de Draco Malfoy, Weasley? – Pregunto Draco con cierta ironía en la voz. _

_Ella le sonrió falsamente y miro a su alrededor. _

_- Bueno – Dijo Ginny mientras miraba la carta - ¿Para qué me citaste aquí? – Pregunto sin rodeos. _

_Antes de que Draco contestara la pregunta, hicieron sus pedidos al mozo y cuando este se alejo con los pedidos, él la miro largamente. _

_- ¿Y? – Pregunto Ginny mirando expectante hacia Draco – ¿Para qué me citaste aquí? _

_- Conocernos mejor – Comenzó a decir Draco muy tranquilo – Vamos a tener que vivir juntos por los siguientes 9 meses y con la posibilidad de que ese juez nos venga a visitar. _

_Ginny lo miro con cara de poco amigos, no tenía la intención de conocer a Draco mejor. _

_- Tú eres Draco Malfoy – Dijo Ginny muy tranquila y mirándolo serio – Eres un año mayor que yo y tu familia detesta a mi familia – Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa cínica._

_- La hermana menor de la comadreja – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – Weasley. _

_- Ginevra – Corto Ginny de frente – Mi nombre es Ginevra. _

_Draco asintió con la cabeza. _

_- Creo que todos te conocían como… Ginny – Dijo Draco a la ligera sin estar muy seguro de ello, pero al ver que ella asintió con la cabeza, comento – Horrible diminutivo – Al decir eso, espero alguna reacción de ella. _

_- Muy pocas personas me llaman así ahora – Dijo Ginny sin darle mucha importancia – Ginevra, Gin, pelirroja cualquiera de esos._

_- Weasley prefiero – Dijo Draco serio, estudiando con detenimiento la reacción de ella. _

_- Malfoy entonces – Dijo Ginny sonriendo cansada – No creo que pueda llamarte de otra forma. _

_Draco asintió con la cabeza, llegaron los platos que pidieron y empezaron a comer con tranquilidad. _

_- ¿Por qué me citaste? – Dijo Ginny sin tapujos. _

_Draco la miro sin entender exactamente a qué se refería. Lo que le sorprendió fue que ella le sostuviera la mirada en ese momento. _

_- No creo que solamente para averiguar sobre mí – Dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos – Eso no te debería de parecer interesante, podrías haberme mandado a investigar o entrar a mi dormitorio._

_- Yo no hago las cosas de ese modo – Dijo Draco muy sereno, pero con algo de frialdad en los ojos. _

_Ginny lo miro aun así esperando la respuesta, tomo la taza de té entre sus manos. _

_- Pensé que sería entretenido saber sobre ti – Dijo Draco levantándose de hombros. _

_Ella no emitió respuesta alguna en ese momento, simplemente lo observo a los ojos, directamente. _

_Y ese movimiento fue lo que a Draco le llamo aun más la atención. Nunca, en ninguna época de su vida las mujeres que lo rodeaban mantenían su mirada, siempre ellas agachaban o apartaban la vista con cierta sonrisa tonta en el rostro, que con el tiempo Draco lo encontró absurdo y sin sentido. Incluso, amigos o personas con las que trabajaba o hablaba no lo miraban por mucho tiempo a los ojos, por temor o por alguna tontería que fastidiaba a Draco. _

_Sin embargo, Weasley no era así, por el contrario, ella mantenía la mirada fija en él como si no le temiera o sintiera esa necesidad que las otras personas sentían cuando lo miraban, de apartarse. _

_- ¿Vamos a seguir con este juego de las miradas? – Pregunto Ginny sin dejar de mirarlo. _

_Draco solamente sonrió de lado. _

_- No, Weasley – Dijo Draco - ¿Comencemos desde el principio?_

_Ginny tamborileo sus dedos en la mesa, pensativa. _

_- En el principio no había nada, todo oscuridad… – Comenzó a recitar Ginny muy tranquila. _

_Draco sonrió para sí. Se dio cuenta que la vida a su lado iba a ser difícil. _

_**End Flash Back**_

**I**

- ¡Te detesto! – Grito Ginny encolerizada.

Ella estaba de pie con los puños cerrados, el cabello alborotado y aun en pijamas parada cerca de la puerta de la cocina, mirando con toda la ira posible al único acompañante que tenía en ese momento.

- Eso no es novedad, Weasley – Dijo Draco sin siquiera mirarla, simplemente pasaba las hojas del diario.

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! – Grito Ginny, flexiono el brazo, levantando un dedo - ¡Nadie te ha dado permiso a ingresar a mi dormitorio de esa manera! – Grito completamente indignada.

- Historia vieja – Dijo Draco cansado, suspirando aun sin mirarla.

Ella solo bufo de impotencia y dio un golpe en el suelo con su pie.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Draco trajo a Ginny al departamento, Calypso acompaño a ambos solo unas horas y de ahí se fue a su propia casa, prometiendo volver para visitarla.

Ginny llego muy cansada, por lo cual simplemente descanso esa noche dado todas las pociones que le dieron en el hospital, pero ni bien despertó comenzó el griterío.

_**Flash Back**_

_Draco se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su dormitorio, por las indicaciones del medimago sabía que ella no iba a despertar en ocho horas, por lo cual se dedico a descansar y recuperar fuerzas. _

_Hasta que en la mañana la escucho gritar._

_- ¿Has revisado mi dormitorio? – Grito Ginny golpeando la puerta al abrir el dormitorio de él. _

_Draco le costó unos segundos recobrar la consciencia y despertar. _

_- Buenos días, Weasley – Dijo Draco al sentarse en su cama. _

_- ¡Para ti serán buenos días! – Grito indignada Ginny - ¡¿Qué has estado haciendo en mi dormitorio?_

_Draco en ese momento la observo. Estaba con leggins verde claro hasta los tobillos, con medias gruesas grises, una camiseta de mangas largas, grande color melón que le llegaba hasta las caderas y un abrigo de lana sin botones extra grande color gris claro de mangas grandes que iba hasta las rodillas. Con todo ello, verla con el cabello suelto y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. _

_- Que imagen tan ridícula – Dijo Draco burlonamente. _

_Draco suspiro y luego levanto otra vez la vista hacia ella, quien seguía en la misma posición. _

_- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Pregunto Draco desordenándose los cabellos. _

_Ginny otra vez volvió a bufar indignada, observo que cerca suyo se encontraba una almohada tirada en el suelo. No lo pensó dos veces, la recogió y la tiro hacia Draco, le cayó en la cabeza. _

_- ¿Por qué la agresividad? – Pregunto Draco, quien no la atajo porque aun estaba somnoliento. _

_- ¿Qué hacías en mi dormitorio? – Pregunto Ginny apretando los dientes - ¿Por qué te metiste a mi dormitorio?_

_Draco estaba de pie, simplemente con el pantalón de dormir y el torso descubierto. Ginny no se inmuto, solo abrió los ojos bastantes, pero volvió a los segundos a su posición inicial. _

_- ¿Por qué estabas internada en el hospital con una sobredosis? – Dijo con sorna Draco, mirándola severamente. _

_Ginny entrecerró los ojos simplemente. Lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero en un instante perdió la intensidad y termino en el suelo. _

_- Weasley – Dijo Draco rápidamente mientras iba a revisar que ella se encontrara bien. _

_Le tomo la temperatura, reviso su pulso que todo estuviera en orden. _

_- Me sentí mareada – Dijo Ginny apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. _

_- Llevas bastante tiempo sin estar de pie – Dijo Draco cogiéndola entre sus brazos para levantarla del suelo, con dificultad se puso de pie – Además de las pociones. _

_Ginny coloco sus manos en los hombros de Draco y comenzó a sollozar. Draco aun la sujetaba porque ella por sí sola no se sostenía de pie. _

_- Esto es frustrante – Dijo entre sollozos – No puedo estar ni siquiera de pie. _

_- Tienes que comer – Dijo Draco tratando de cargarla al darse cuenta que así no iban a llegar a ningún lado. _

_Draco caminaba por el pasillo con ella en brazos, aun así la observaba de reojo y ella seguía sollozando tratando de taparse los ojos con una mano._

_- ¿Dónde están las demás pociones? – Pregunto Ginny en un tono muy inocente. _

_- No las necesitas – Dijo Draco sin mirarla. _

_Draco la sentó en una de las sillas y fue a buscar algo de comida. _

_- Georgia y Gustav vendrán dentro de unas horas a visitarte – Dijo Draco aun dándole la espalda a ella. _

_Draco se dio cuenta que al mencionar el nombre de ellos, ella comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte. Él estaba asustado, no entendía cómo podía ella gritarlo y luego llorar. Esperaba que ella no se comportara así todo el tiempo. _

_Draco se acerco con té y galletas para ella._

_- Come – Dijo Draco mirándola con recelo. _

_- No quiero que me vean así – Dijo Ginny cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos. _

_- Entonces Weasley – Dijo Draco sereno – Reacciona. _

_**End Flash Back**_

**II**

Georgia se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida, y viendo como cumplían su labor los elfos que ella había traído desde su casa para que la ayudaran.

- Tami – Dijo Georgia a uno de sus elfos – Agrégale un poco más de sal a esa sopa.

- Si, señora – Dijo Tami asintiendo con la cabeza y haciéndose cargo de la sopa que estaban preparando.

Siguió dando algunas indicaciones hasta que Draco ingreso por la puerta, se encontraba con un libro en manos y se veía algo preocupado. Se encontraba con el cabello desordenado, pero mejor arreglado a como lo había estado en la mañana, llevaba un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta de cuello.

- Por favor, vayan a ordenar los demás dormitorios del departamento – Indico Georgia a sus elfos, quienes salieron inmediatamente de la cocina.

Draco camino y reviso el contenido de las ollas, donde cucharas se movían por si solas.

- ¿Descansaste, hijo? – Pregunto Georgia de forma cariñosa a Draco.

Draco simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mirando al contenido de una de las ollas.

- A ella le gusta eso – Dijo Georgia contestando a la pregunta que Draco no llego a formular – En casa era su plato favorito.

- No lo sabía – Dijo Draco taciturnamente.

Georgia solamente sonrió al observar a Draco. Él siguió revisando la comida con mucho cuidado, mientras ella sacaba con su varita los platos y cubiertos a la mesa de la cocina para revisarlos.

- ¿Quién es Bill? – Pregunto Draco de forma distraída.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – Georgia se encontraba sorprendida con aquella pregunta.

- Llora cuando lo llama en sueños – Dijo Draco sin mirar a Georgia.

Georgia suspiro y sonrió para sí.

- Es su hermano mayor – Dijo Georgia muy tranquila – Bill siempre la ha engreído y Charlie, quien es su segundo hermano mayor, la protege – Al terminar de decir eso, suspiro – Tal vez eso extraña.

- ¿A sus hermanos? – Pregunto Draco, la verdad no quería ir a ver a ningún Weasley en ese momento ni en esa semana.

- El ambiente familiar – Dijo Georgia muy tranquila – Es como un refugio, donde hay amor y protección, esos abrazos, besos, bromas. Ese ambiente cálido donde uno crece.

_- ¿Acaso ellos no la trataron mal? – Pregunto en sus pensamientos Draco. _

- Aun con todos los problemas que ella tuvo – Dijo Georgia calmadamente como si leyera la mente de Draco – La familia es más fuerte que cualquier cadena, está muy lejos de las acciones y las palabras. En los buenos y malos momentos ellos siempre serán los primeros que vengan a tu mente, te da fuerza para seguir adelante.

Draco se quedo pensando en lo que había escuchado de Georgia.

- Como dicen – Dijo Georgia después de suspirar – No hay nada como volver a casa.

_- Yo no lo creo – Pensó Draco al meditarlo. _

No siguieron con la conversación porque escucharon las puertas del ascensor abrirse.

- ¡Regresamos! – Grito Mark cuando se abrieron las puertas del mismo.

Georgia, la madre de Calypso salió de la cocina con la varita en mano, llevaba un delantal. Se había atado el cabello en un moño alto y sonreía cansada hacia ellos. Draco salió detrás de ella mirando a los recién llegados.

- Volviste rápido – Dijo Mark sorprendido de ver a Draco – Pensé que te ibas a demorar en la oficina.

- No fue a la oficina, hijo – Dijo Georgia dejando la varita en la mesa – Se quedo en casa descansando.

Mark y Gustav asintieron con la cabeza. Gustav llevaba en brazos a Ginny, quien tenía el cabello suelto y parecía estar dormida en ese momento.

- ¿Bajo la fiebre? – Pregunto Draco mirando de reojo a Ginny.

- Si, tenía razón yo – Dijo Mark sonriendo levemente porque había acertado – La fiebre se debía a una infección en el oído.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra ella ahora? – Pregunto Georgia muy preocupada.

- Menos irascible ha como la encontré – Dijo Mark moviendo la cabeza a los lados y mirando a Draco.

- Ya le aplicaron unas pociones en el oído – Dijo Gustav caminando con ella - ¿Dónde la puedo dejar descansar?

- ¡Disculpa, cielo! – Dijo Georgia apresuradamente cogiendo su varita – Yo la puedo trasladar.

- Es preferible que no – Dijo Mark levantando ambas manos – Por las pociones que le aplicaron y lo débil que está.

- En mi dormitorio – Dijo Draco serio – Los elfos aun están arreglando las otras habitaciones.

Gustav la llevo hasta el dormitorio de él, donde la recostó en la cama, Draco en ese momento pudo observar la bolita de algodón que sobresalía de la oreja, se veía tan tranquila y diferente a todo lo que grito en la mañana.

Todos salieron al comedor donde Georgia ya los esperaba con la cena preparada, que hizo con ayuda de sus elfos, los cuales trajo desde su casa para que la ayudaran a cocinar. También apareció esa noche Calypso, quien ahora se encargaba de la galería hasta que Ginny mejorara de salud.

- Creo que ahora si podemos cenar – Dijo Gustav tocándose el estómago – Ahora que llego mi princesa.

- ¡Muero de hambre! – Dijo Calypso, luego se quedo en silencio mirando alrededor - ¿Dónde está la pelirroja? – Esa pregunta se la hizo exclusivamente a Draco, quien estaba sentado al lado de Mark.

Pero antes de que Draco pudiera emitir la respuesta, esta ya la estaba dando Mark.

- Esta durmiendo – Contesto Mark jugando con su tenedor.

- Infección al oído – Dijo Georgia muy acongojada.

- Eso debe de dolerle – Dijo Calypso torciendo la boca al imaginarse ese tipo de dolor.

- Aunque no exactamente – Dijo con una expresión muy seria Mark – La infección en el oído, aunque es realmente otitis media que es la inflamación del oído medio, que es justamente detrás del tímpano… - Mark explicaba todo ello moviendo las manos en el aire como dibujando las partes que él iba diciendo.

- Mark – Dijo Calypso con una expresión extraña - ¿Te has dado cuenta que nadie en esta mesa sabe de lo que estás hablando?

Mark la miro ceñudo y le movió la cabeza negativamente.

- El tímpano… - Dijo pensativa Georgia - ¿Puede perder el oído?

En ese momento todos en la mesa lo miraron sorprendido.

- No exactamente – Dijo Mark tranquilizándolos – Puede perderlo por un período corto, pero no permanentemente.

- ¿Quién diría que mi hermano fuera tan inteligente? – Dijo en tono bromista Calypso.

Gustav se rió junto a Calypso, mientras que Georgia la reprochaba.

Draco en ese ambiente se sentía extraño. La palabra exacta sería que él se sentía… incómodo. Y era de esperarse esa actitud porque no había crecido en ese tipo de ambiente tan familiar, tan cálido como fueron las palabras de Georgia.

La familia de Draco siempre había consistido de tres personas, que por lo general no se encontraban las tres al mismo tiempo en la mansión y mucho menos compartía el tiempo hablando entre ellos sobre sus actividades del día. Siempre se trato de una relación fría y cortante, aun más con todos los episodios vividos cuando era pequeño con los problemas de su padre.

Eso no quería recordar.

Pero al mirarlos reírse y hablar tan cómodamente, tal vez entendía un poco porque Ginny extrañaba tanto a su familia. Era como una vez alguien del colegio le menciono, en la familia todos son para uno y uno para todos.

Eso nunca había experimentado, pero si ese era el caso de ella, entendía su lamento.

Horas más tarde, Draco se encontraba recostado en la cama de su dormitorio, leyendo el libro que consiguió en su biblioteca que era sobre pociones. La familia de Calypso se fue temprano del departamento, irían dentro de dos días a visitarlos otra vez, Mark tenía que realizar un viaje por Red Flu hacia un hospital en África. Los vería pronto.

Ginny seguía dormitando a su costado, ella estaba muy tranquila y relajada. Draco de vez en cuando la observaba dormir.

Hasta que la sintió moverse.

- ¿Ahora también vas a vigilar mi sueño? – Pregunto Ginny mirándolo aun soñolienta.

- Lamento desilusionarte, Weasley – Dijo Draco con una mueca – Pero estás durmiendo en mi cama.

Ginny miro desconcertada por encima del cuerpo de Draco, dándose cuenta que era cierto lo que Draco dijo.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto moviéndose un poco sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada.

- 3:30 a.m. – Dijo Draco levantando la vista del libro que tenía en manos.

- ¿No piensas dormir? – Pregunto Ginny girando un poco para observarlo.

- No tengo sueño – Dijo Draco y sin mirarla le dijo – Deja de moverte que te vas a marear.

Ella cerró los ojos por unos segundos, porque moverse de esa forma, aun cuando lo haya hecho lento, se mareo y trato de controlar su respiración. Aun así gimió por el fastidio que tenía en ese momento.

- No puedo ahora ni siquiera lavarme el cabello sola – Gimió Ginny cerrando los ojos – Soy un desastre.

- Deja de comportarte así – Dijo Draco suspirando cansado – Si no pones de tu parte, no te vas a recuperar nunca de ese estado lamentable.

Ginny lo miro inquisidoramente en ese momento.

_- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntaba Ginny en su cabeza una y otra vez. _

- La madre de Nott – Respondió Draco al entender la mirada de Ginny – Ella sufrió de depresión.

Ginny al escuchar esa palabra aun más se sintió peor.

Draco siguió sin prestarle mucha atención, hasta que ella se sentó en la cama.

- Weasley – Dijo Draco a regañadientes.

Ella no respondió ni lo miro, simplemente se llevo una mano a la boca y tuvo una arcada. Draco al verla hacer esto, abrió bastante los ojos y lanzo el libro que tenía en manos al suelo.

- ¡Aquí en mi dormitorio no vas a vomitar! – Dijo Draco.

En un movimiento extraño y rápido, Draco se coloco de pie en la cama y con un brazo sujeto a Ginny de la cintura y se la llevo hasta el baño que tenía en el dormitorio. La sentó en el suelo frente al inodoro.

Ni bien abrió la tapa del inodoro, Ginny expulsó aquello que la estaba incomodando en ese momento, Draco le sujeto el cabello con una mano y miro hacia otro lado.

- Sujeta aquí – Dijo Draco colocando la mano libre de Ginny en los cabellos de ella.

Fue y sirvió un vaso de agua del caño.

- ¿Acabaste? – Pregunto Draco mirando la cabeza de Ginny, ya que su rostro no se notaba.

Ella asintió solamente con la cabeza levemente.

- Enjuágate la boca – Dijo Draco pasándole el vaso y colocando su mano en los cabellos de ella, sujetándolos.

Ginny hizo como se lo indicaron y escupió en el inodoro, le alcanzo el vaso a Draco, quien lo dejo en alguna repisa del baño.

- Esto apesta – Se quejo Ginny con un gemido alejando su rostro, tenía los labios fruncidos como un puchero.

- Por algo se llama vómito, Weasley – Dijo Draco ayudándola a levantarse.

**III**

- Estoy aburrida – Dijo Hannah apoyando de mala manera su rostro en su mano.

Ella se encontraba sentada junto a Harry en el sillón de la madriguera. Él la miro de reojo, y ella aprovecho ese interés de su enamorado y le hizo un puchero.

- Hannah – Dijo Harry cansado, bajando los hombros.

- Podríamos hacer otras cosas un sábado en la tarde, ¿No crees? – Pregunto Hannah levantando la vista hacia Harry.

Pero ellos no pudieron continuar con la conversación por los pasos que se acercaban hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

- Aquí están los panecillos – Dijo Hermione saliendo de la cocina con su mejor sonrisa.

Se trataba de la primera vez que ella realizaba con éxito estos panecillos en la cocina bajo la vigilancia atenta de Molly, quien salía detrás de ella con una sonrisa maternal.

- ¿Dónde está Ron? – Pregunto Hermione mirando a Hannah y a Harry.

- Debe estar en el jardín – Dijo Harry sonriendo levemente.

Hermione salió a toda prisa hacia el jardín a atraer a su esposo. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que venía jalándolo de un brazo.

- ¿Estás segura, Hermione? – Preguntaba Ron muy incrédulo.

- Por supuesto – Dijo Hermione rodando los ojos – Esta vez, todo está bien, según la receta.

- Eso mismo dijiste la última vez y termine visitando San Mungo – Dijo Ron mirando con sospecha a los panecillos que tenía al frente.

Ellos dos se encontraban sentados en el sillón que estaba frente a Harry y Hannah.

- Hijo – Dijo Molly algo cansada pero severa – No dudes de Hermione, está diciendo la verdad.

Ron miro a ambas mujeres con sospecha, pero termino haciendo una mueca con la boca y levantándose de hombros.

- Si ustedes insisten – Dijo Ron.

Era la verdad, los panecillos tenían un sabor bueno comparado con los intentos previos de Hermione en la cocina.

- Poco a poco irá mejorando – Dijo Molly muy sonriente.

Hermione levanto las manos en señal de triunfo.

- ¡Lo logre antes que Ginny! – Dijo Hermione sin pensar exactamente en lo que decía.

Fue un poco tarde cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, miro a su esposo, quien tenía tensionada la mandíbula.

- Ya aprenderá – Dijo Hannah sin mayores remordimientos, como todos los demás al escuchar el nombre de ella – Creo que debería de comer uno o todos estos pastelillos.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Molly al no entender el comentario de Hannah.

Harry la miro alarmado, giro rápidamente a ver a sus amigos, quienes lo interrogaban con la mirada.

- Nos encontramos con ella hace unas semanas – Dijo Hannah sin percatarse de la tensión que había generado su comentario – Ella se veía muy delgada, al extremo de parecer enferma. Llevaba su… - Hizo un movimiento con sus dedos, con una mueca muy extraña - ¿Cómo se llama eso?

Harry la miro de reojo severamente.

- Cámara fotográfica – Dijo Ron monótonamente.

- ¡Eso! – Dijo Hannah señalando a Ron, sin percatarse de los demás.

Hannah volteo a ver a Harry, quien la miraba aun severamente, ella rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – Objeto Hannah - Permiso voy al baño - Dijo Hannah caminando lejos de ellos.

Cuando ya no la observaron cerca, Molly resoplo bajando los hombros.

- Ese trabajo de mi hija – Dijo Molly moviendo la cabeza negativamente - ¿Cuándo entenderá que no es nada bueno? Esa galería que no le dará nada al final…

- Es un trabajo muy femenino y de mucho provecho para ella – Dijo Hermione defendiendo en cierto modo a Ginny.

- Hermione – Dijo Molly mirándola – No es como tu trabajo, tendrás tantos frutos del tuyo y te da tiempo para estar con Ron. Ella no necesitaba de esto…

- Pero Ginny es talentosa – Dijo Hermione – Para el arte es necesario el talento y aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se presentan. Si esto no fuera así, Ginny no tendrían tantas exposiciones y tantos eventos. Sale todo el tiempo en los diarios.

Hermione al final de su discurso se sintió algo intimidada por la mirada severa de Molly.

**IV**

- ¡Estoy cansada de esto! – Grito Ginny mientras se levantaba del asiento.

Ni siquiera estaban seguros de cómo había comenzado aquella discusión, solamente tenían en claro que Ginny había insultado a Draco, caminaron por el departamento hasta llegar a la biblioteca, donde ella le había derramado el agua del vaso que ella tenía entre las manos.

- ¡Tú eres la que está demente, Weasley! – Dijo Draco de pie tras de ella muy furioso.

Ella le hizo algunas señas con las manos de no escucharlo, no prestarle atención. Esos gestos enfurecieron aun más a Draco.

- ¡Deja de comportarte de esa manera! – Dijo Draco caminando muy cerca de ella.

Ella tenía las orejas rojas y los puños cerrados.

- ¡Tú no eres mi padre, estúpido hurón! – Grito Ginny volteando a verlo.

Ese último insulto, encendió todo el enojo de Draco. No tanto por el insulto en sí, muchas veces la forma de decirlo lastima más.

- Entonces deja de comportarte como una niña engreída – Dijo Draco muy sulfurado – Que solamente hace berrinches cuando no tiene lo que quiere.

- ¡Yo no te necesito! – Grito Ginny muy enojada - ¡No necesito que me digas esas cosas, idiota!

La discusión ya estaba tomando otro nivel.

- ¿En serio, Weasley? – Pregunto Draco en un tono sarcástico y con la mirada sombría - ¿Qué quieres de las personas que te rodean?

Ginny cerró los ojos.

- No tengo porque escucharte – Dijo Ginny enojada.

- No Weasley – Dijo Draco muy serio dando un paso hacia delante - ¿Quieres que todos sientan pena por ti? ¿Quieres que lloren contigo?

- ¡Cállate! – Dijo Ginny - ¡Tú no entiendes!

- ¿Qué no entiendo Weasley? – Pregunto Draco fastidiado con su actitud - ¿Qué tu familia te olvido? ¿Qué la comadreja y la sangre sucia no fueron el hermano y mejor amiga que creías? ¿Qué todos tus amigos no te dijeron la verdad?

- ¡Cállate! – Grito Ginny aun más fuerte.

_- Duele – Pensó Ginny, mientras que por dentro sollozaba. _

- ¡Tú no entiendes porque no tienes corazón! – Grito Ginny mirándolo a los ojos, queriendo hacerle daño.

Esa afirmación a Draco le dolió y eso pensó ver Ginny pasar por los ojos de él cuando ella lo menciono, pero no estuvo segura de ello minutos después, porque no aminoro su ira.

- ¡Eres tan vacío como una lata! – Agrego Ginny cerrando los ojos cuando lo gritaba - ¡Por eso nunca tendrás amigos de verdad ni un amor de verdad!

- ¿Para qué quiero uno, dime? – Dijo Draco siseando y con todo el veneno en su voz - ¿Para qué me cambien como a ti? – Esto lo termino con una sonrisa venenosa - ¿Para qué me dejen sin pensarlo dos veces?

Ginny lo miro a los ojos sorprendida por lo cruel que Draco había sido. Parecía un concurso de quién se hacía más daño, a ninguno parecía importarle cuánto podía doler lo que decía al otro.

- ¿Sabes, Weasley? – Dijo Draco fingiendo una sonrisa turbia – Estoy seguro que Potter y su secretaria se burlaban de ti mientras tú hacías cartas de amor y esperabas en tu casa como una tonta.

Ginny lo miro con el corazón destrozado, todo el rostro se le descompuso y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas libremente, aun viendo eso, Draco no aminoro su crueldad.

- Lo más seguro es que ellos junto con tus amigos y hermanos se reían de ti, a tus espaldas – Dijo con todo su odio Draco.

Draco nunca había dicho cosas tan desagradables a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre cuando ocurrió todo aquello, a nadie le había hablado así.

_- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerle daño a ella? – Pensó Draco, pero aun así seguía diciendo las cosas sin pensar exactamente cuánto podía doler. _

Ginny se acerco aun más y le dio una cachetada con todo su odio en la mirada.

- ¿Quién te puede querer cuando eres un monstruo? – Dijo Ginny encolerizada – Eres un ser tan repulsivo – Dijo Ginny escupiendo las palabras.

Draco la miraba fríamente.

- ¡Por lo menos mis padres me amaron! – Dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos – A ti ni siquiera tu familia…

- ¿Para qué quiero una familia como la tuya? – Grito Draco aun más fuerte - ¿Para vivir una vida llena de engaños, pensando que me aman cuando no es así? – Draco lo susurro muy cerca de ella para que lo escuchara completamente.

_- Duele – Pensó Ginny mientras escuchaba como Draco le hacía daño. _

- Por lo menos mis padres me dijeron la verdad todo el tiempo – Dijo Draco seguro de sus palabras – No como los tuyos.

- Cállate – Dijo Ginny en un susurro, eso último le había hecho aun más daño que cualquiera de las otras cosas que Draco dijo.

- No viví engañado toda una vida – Dijo Draco amargamente.

Aun tenía las orejas tapadas con sus manos cuando no lo soporto más. Draco se acerco y la agarro de los brazos, mirándola fijamente.

- ¡Deja de vivir en una mentira! – Dijo Draco muy serio, tratando de hacer contacto visual con ella - Él no te amo, no te ama y no te amará.

Ella cerró los ojos, aun más fuerte como si el dolor fuera físico. Trato de soltarse de los brazos de Draco, pero no tuvo éxito en ese movimiento.

- ¿Lastima la verdad, no es cierto? – Dijo Draco aun sujetándola - ¿Acaso tu queridísimo…?

- ¡Cállate estúpido mortífago! – Grito Ginny con todas sus fuerzas cerrando los ojos.

Silencio.

Ella espero que Draco contestara con algo peor para ella, pero no fue así. No había ruido, ni se emitió alguna palabra todo fue silencio a su alrededor, tanto dentro de ese apartamento donde se estaban diciendo las peores verdades, abriendo heridas que deberían de cerrar y nunca más abrirse, como afuera del departamento donde ya no se escuchaba el golpe de las gotas de lluvia.

Ginny sabía que esta vez había ido muy lejos, pero él también le había hecho mucho daño con sus palabras, diciendo cosas que ella nunca se animo a decirlas en voz alta.

- ¿Eso es lo que crees, comadreja? – Dijo Draco pausadamente, sin dejar de observarla.

- Todos saben que es verdad – Dijo Ginny sin temor en la voz.

Draco se acerco a ella rápidamente y la rodeo hasta dejarla entre el estante de libros y el cuerpo de él. Coloco una mano en la mandíbula de ella, con furia en los ojos.

- No te tengo miedo – Dijo Ginny sin temor de la situación en la cual se encontraba – Eres un cobarde.

Ella nunca supo si eso era verdad, él nunca fue un mortífago hasta donde creía, pero no sabía porque seguía desafiando de esa manera a él, no entendía porque quería acabar la oración.

- Le pagaste a los jueces, a todo el ministerio para que no te hagan un juicio cuando si existían las pruebas que eras un sucio mortífago – Dijo Ginny con todo el veneno así como Draco le hablo antes – Los aurores…

- ¿Eso te dijo tu San Potter? – Dijo Draco siseando - ¿Crees todo lo que Potter te decía? ¿Tanta confianza le tienes a Potter aun después de lo que te hizo?

- Suéltame – Dijo Ginny forcejeando, tratando de librarse de esa situación.

- ¿También le creíste todos los te amo que te susurraba? – Dijo Draco venenosamente – Es una pena que Potter estuviera más interesado en destruirme que sentir de verdad esas palabras para ti.

- Para… - Dijo Ginny empujándolo, ella no quería escuchar eso.

- El cara rajada te mintió una vez más – Dijo Draco – Como todo lo que te dijo alguna vez – Draco subió una mano al estante.

Ginny sintió algo de miedo cuando él se movió, cerró los ojos automáticamente.

- No existen tales pruebas – Dijo Draco muy serio, tirando algún libro o grupo de pergaminos al suelo – San Potter no era la persona que tu creías.

Ginny estaba sollozando muy fuerte. Draco la soltó y ella cayó al suelo mirando el grupo de pergaminos que Draco había dejado en el suelo. Levanto la vista y se encontró con que Draco estaba alejándose de ella.

- ¿Piensas huir? – Pregunto Ginny tratando de sonar firme.

- Se termino – Dijo Draco con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra en la puerta entre abierta – No pienso quedarme donde no me necesitan.

Suspiro y la miro a los ojos.

- Si quieres seguir sufriendo y viviendo de lo que no fue – Dijo Draco – No me pidas que me quede a disfrutarlo, es demasiado patético.

Draco salió cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Ginny se llevo una mano a la boca y lloro.

_- Por favor, no me dejes – Pensó Ginny mientras lloraba. _

La otra mano trato de apoyarla en el suelo, pero antes de que tocara el suelo, toco el grupo de pergaminos, ella se limpió el rostro y abrió la tapa de estos archivos.

Se dio con la sorpresa que eran pergaminos que hablaban sobre Draco y los juicios que le quisieron imponer en el Ministerio.

**V**

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde la discusión entre ambos. Draco seguía sin aparecer y Ginny leyendo los pergaminos.

Leyó detenidamente los pergaminos que Draco lanzo al suelo, todos detallaban los diversos intentos fallidos que varios aurores, sobre todo se nombraba varias veces el nombre de Harry para acusarlo de mortífago y de distintos asesinatos cometidos en ese período de crisis.

En cada uno de los expedientes, se comprobaba que Draco no tenía relación con los incidentes. Cuando Harry lo culpo de asesinar a un grupo de magos a las afueras del ministerio, Draco se encontraba estudiando en los Estados Unidos y rindiendo un examen a esa hora en la cual mencionaban que Draco los había asesinado.

También había otros expedientes donde distintas personas intervenían a favor de Draco, el profesor Snape, personas del ministerio y demás, incluso hasta la profesora McGonagall había testificado a favor de él. No solo eso se encontraba en los pergaminos, también las fechas en que fue citado a los juicios y todas las muestras, distintos exámenes a los cuales había sido expuesto. Tenía varias citaciones para ver sus recuerdos de los sucesos, incluso tres notificaciones sobre modificaciones en sus recuerdos que lo perjudicaban, pero por ayuda de varias personas fue descubierta la verdad, y se podía apreciar por las fotografías de los juicios de Draco, que no fue nada divertido.

Ginny se dio cuenta que la situación no fue nada agradable para Draco, se podía observar por sus ojos, la forma como esquivaba a cada persona que trataba de agarrarlo y como lo cuidaban o vigilaban los aurores en su caminar. En una de esas fotografías observo que Harry estaba, y miraba con más que odio hacia Draco, de una manera que nunca antes lo había visto.

_- Yo no creía que fuera un mortífago simplemente lo dije – Pensó Ginny mientras se limpiaba el rostro. _

Sintió el sonido del ascensor en su piso. Se levanto del suelo y camino hacia el pasillo. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, se arreglaba un poco el atuendo, el cabello.

Al abrir la puerta, se dio con la sorpresa que era Timmy, el pequeño sobrino de Draco, y uno de los guardianes del edificio. Este último la miro por bastante tiempo con un signo de interrogación en el rostro.

- ¿Señora, usted…? – Comenzó a decir el guardián con mucho cuidado, tratando de tener tacto.

- Estaba haciendo pociones – Mintió automáticamente Ginny.

Ella sabía que su aspecto debía de ser muy lamentable y más aun con los ojos hinchados que denotaban que había estado llorando por más de una hora.

- El niño vino a quedarse unos días con ustedes – Dijo el guardián algo nervioso.

- ¿Viniste solo? – Pregunto Ginny mirando a Timmy.

- La señorita que lo trajo está prohibida de subir hasta aquí, por órdenes explícitas del señor Malfoy – Dijo el guardián.

- Oh – Dijo Ginny al enterarse de esas medidas de Draco – Gracias por traerlo hasta aquí.

Ginny tomo la mano de Timmy, caminando con él hacia el comedor.

- ¿Quieres ir al parque? – Pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa.

Draco se encontraba caminando por las calles de Londres, luego de haber estado en un bar que frecuentaba. No estaba seguro de cómo ocurrieron las cosas, simplemente se desato todo.

- ¿Draco? – Pregunto Clarice acercándose con una mirada de confusión y sorpresa de ver a Draco en esas fachas.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Gruño Draco.

- ¡Qué humor el de hoy! – Dijo retrocediendo un poco y con voz de fastidio – Bueno, cualquiera con esas fachas – Murmuro Clarice malhumorada - ¿De quién te estás escondiendo?

- No me estoy escondiendo de nadie – Dijo Draco de mala manera.

- Entonces estás huyendo – Dijo Clarice saboreando el yogurt helado que tenía entre manos, se demoro con la cuchara en la boca - ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Draco le gruño una vez más, pero esta vez enseñándole los dientes.

- Cierto, está enferma – Dijo Clarice – No te preocupes lo que me digas, no le diré a Pansy.

- ¿Crees que de verdad voy a decirte mis problemas? – Pregunto Draco mirándola con desdén.

- Sé que es sobre tu esposa, no tienes porque negarlo – Dijo Clarice tanteando la situación mientras seguía saboreando su yogurt y mirando a Draco de reojo – Debes de estar alegre, animado cuando estás cerca de ella.

- No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando – Objeto Draco mirando alrededor de la calle.

- Algunos escuchamos las historias de los demás – Dijo ácidamente Clarice, el humor ya le estaba cambiando - ¿Sabes? – Siguió hablando ella – Creo que debes de estar siempre con la mente en positivo, ver el lado positivo a las cosas – Dijo Clarice reflexivamente.

- En ese caso – Dijo Draco de forma distante - ¿No crees que soy el menos adecuado?

Por la forma como hablo, Clarice perdió los papeles.

-¡Por la magia de Merlín! – Dijo exasperada Clarice - ¡Si que eres necio y engreído!

- Yo no tengo porque ayudarla – Dijo Draco malhumorado.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Dijo Clarice retándolo con la mirada - ¡No entiendo exactamente cómo, ni las razones exactas, pero sé que tú la quieres!

- No es verdad – Dijo Draco monótonamente.

- No me estás mintiendo a mí, sino a ti mismo – Dijo Clarice acusadoramente.

- Tienes mucha imaginación – Dijo Draco con ironía – Deberías patentar tus alucinaciones. Ahora si me disculpas… - Dijo Draco dando a entender que se iba a ir sin ella.

- Draco – Dijo seria Clarice - ¿Por qué sigues con ella si no te agrada la situación? ¿Por qué no la dejas?

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Draco sin entender.

- Es muy sencillo – Dijo Clarice haciendo todas las muecas de saber más que él – Nadie aguanta una situación así, estar en una recuperación larga y dolorosa, si es que no siente nada por la otra persona.

- Clarice – Dijo Draco llevándose una mano a los ojos.

- Tuviste la oportunidad de abandonarla – Dijo Clarice – Todos lo hubiéramos entendido.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Draco torciendo la boca.

- La familia de Calypso la hubiera aceptado sin rodeos – Dijo Clarice – Ellos esperaban que hicieras eso, entienden lo difícil de la recuperación.

Draco se quedo pensativo, sin saber que responderle a Clarice. Se sorprendió con el comentario que realizo ella… ¿De verdad estaban esperando que él la abandonara?

- ¡Pero decidiste luchar! – Dijo Clarice golpeando su puño en el brazo de Draco con una radiante sonrisa - ¡Tú la quieres… hasta podría decir que la amas! – Clarice tiro el pote del yogurt en uno de los basureros, se acerco colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Draco – No pierdas la oportunidad por una de tus tonterías.

Clarice lo hizo denotar como un regaño, lo miraba levantando ambas cejas.

- ¿Estás hablando mucho con Nott? – Pregunto con fastidio Draco, alejándose de ella.

- ¿Nott piensa igual que yo? – Pregunto sorprendida Clarice, luego se llevo una mano a la barbilla – Iré a hablar de mis teorías con él.

- Es tu pareja perfecta – Dijo Clarice – Lo puedo sentir.

- Deberías dejar de consumir comida de elfo o inhalar ese humo de dragón que te está dañando el cerebro – Dijo con una mueca extraña Draco.

Clarice rió mientras se alejaba.

- Tú deberías de dejar de huir de lo que sientes – Dijo sonriendo divertida Clarice – O perderás algo más que el buen sentido del olfato o de la comida.

Él le sonrió de lado y cambio de rumbo, alejándose de ella.

- ¡Draco! – Grito Clarice cuando estaba lejos de él – El sexo también puede ser una solución.

Draco le movió la cabeza negativamente y se fue haciendo una señal de no escucharla con la mano.

Él llego hasta el departamento y en la puerta el guardián le informo que Ginevra había salido con el pequeño Timmy hacia un parque cercano. Draco simplemente asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscarlos.

En el parque, Timmy se encontraba jugando y corriendo en los juegos que había para niños. Ginny estaba sentada en el pasto, recostada en el tronco de un árbol.

Timmy se subió y bajo de un tobogán sonriendo. Sin embargo, al voltear a ver a Ginny, se dio cuenta que ella tenía la mirada perdida, eso lo motivo a acercarse y sentarse a su costado.

- ¿Te peleaste con mi tío? – Pregunto Timmy temeroso mirando sus manos.

- No – Dijo Ginny perpleja por la seriedad del pequeño.

- Entonces… - Dijo el pequeño poco a poco levantando la vista hacia ella - ¿Por qué estás triste?

A Ginny le sorprendió la capacidad del pequeño para preguntar y sabes esas cosas.

- Cosas de adultos – Evadió Ginny sonriéndole débilmente – Cosas pasadas.

Timmy asintió con la cabeza, estaba pensativo.

- ¿Cosas tristes? – Pregunto Timmy.

- Algo así – Dijo Ginny sonriendo al vacío.

- ¿Es por mi tío? – Pregunto Timmy temeroso.

- No – Negó automáticamente Ginny – Es por algo que paso antes de estar con tu tío.

- Oh – Dijo el niño aun pensativo – Mi nana dice que si uno está triste debe de pararse – Timmy le indico que se colocara de pie.

Ginny pesadamente se levanto del suelo, se limpio un poco el buzo y miro sonriente a Timmy.

- Ahora tienes que abrir tus brazos, así – Dijo Timmy levantando los brazos y sonriendo a Ginny, cuando Ginny lo hizo – Ahora mira al cielo.

- ¿Qué sigue? – Pregunto Ginny luego de obedecer al pequeño y sonreírle.

- Cierras los ojos y giras – Dijo el niño con una sonrisa traviesa – Giras lo más rápido que puedas.

Ambos empezaron a girar, cada vez más rápido. Ginny no recordaba haberse sentido tan libre y relajada en mucho tiempo. Como si nada a su alrededor importara, como si todo perdiera su verdadero peso…

No supo cuánto tiempo lo hizo, pero termino en el suelo junto a Timmy, quien reía.

- ¿Mejor? – Pregunto el pequeño abriendo sus ojos y mirándola.

- Si – Dijo suspirando Ginny - ¿Siempre funciona? – Pregunto curiosa.

- No – Dijo el pequeño frunciendo el ceño – Mi compañera en la escuela, Martina Gosselin, termino vomitando y tuvieron que llamar a su mamá.

Ginny rió ante el comentario, y giro para observarlo.

- ¿No debió ser nada agradable, verdad? – Pregunto Ginny mirando al niño con la nariz torcida.

Timmy negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió.

- ¿Sabes de otro método que te haga sentir mejor? – Pregunto Ginny sentándose.

- Si – Dijo el pequeño arrodillándose en el suelo – Mi nana dice que cuando viva con mi tío Draco, todo será mejor.

Timmy le sonrió angelicalmente a Ginny, el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de Draco, hizo que se le acumularan lágrimas en los ojos y mirara al suelo.

- Que yo le puedo contar porque me siento triste y él va a ayudarme a quitarme toda la tristeza – Dijo el pequeño muy emocionado – Tú también debes de confiar en mi tío para que ya no estés triste.

Ginny se llevo una mano a los ojos, y asintió con la cabeza. No quería que Timmy la viera llorando.

- Gracias – Le dijo Ginny suavemente.

- ¡Mira, allí esta mi tío! – Dijo el pequeño señalando detrás de Ginny.

Ella giro y lo observo acercarse. Se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos y los miraba ceñudo.

_- ¿Qué pasa ahí? – Pensó Draco mientras se acercaba. _

Ginny no dudo en lo que iba a hacer. Se levanto del suelo y camino con paso decidido hacia él. Draco al tenerla cerca percibió que ella estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué…? – Estaba por preguntar Draco.

Ginny pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Draco y lo abrazo. Ahí apoyada en el pecho de Draco sollozo un poco más fuerte. Él se quedo estático, sin saber qué hacer en esa situación. Estaba esperando que ella lo insultara o golpeara… no que lo abrazara.

- L-Lo sie-siento – Dijo entrecortadamente Ginny – Y-Yo… Yo n-no quise… Todo fue…

Draco la siguió observando detenidamente, dada la diferencia de estatura, la cabeza de Ginny se encontraba recostada en el pecho de Draco, y él solamente podía observar sus cabellos. Levanto la vista y observo como el pequeño le sonreía y se iba a jugar a los juegos.

- Sé q-que no es ver-verdad – Dijo Ginny – So-solo lo d-dije. N-No qu-quiero que me d-deje-s.

Esa confesión sorprendió a Draco enormemente, ella temía que él la dejara. En ningún momento esa idea paso por su cabeza.

- No pensaba hacerlo – Dijo Draco apoyando una mano en el hombro de ella, con temor de haberse tomado esa libertad.

- ¿M-Me perd-perdonas? – Pregunto Ginny levantando un poco la cabeza, y Draco pudo observar los ojos de ella.

- Me han dicho cosas peores – Dijo Draco tratando de animarla con ello.

Ginny solamente asintió con la cabeza y se llevo una mano al rostro.

- Tienes que superarlo – Dijo Draco serio.

- Y-Yo e-era fue-fuerte – Dijo Ginny entre sollozos confesando lo que a nadie le había dicho – Pe-pero y-ya n-no pue-puedo – Aun seguía sollozando – Du-duele, du-duele des-per-despertar y v-ver que n-nada es-s ig-igual.

- Todos cambiamos, Weasley – Dijo Draco serio.

- Es-Esa n-no s-soy y-yo – Dijo Ginny.

- Tú también, aunque no lo creas – Dijo Draco.

- N-No es j-justo – Dijo Ginny tratando de controlarse.

- La vida no es justa – Dijo bufando Draco mirando a otro lado.

Ginny emitió un sonido muy parecido a una breve carcajada o un gemido.

- Q-Quisiera de-desaparecer to-todo e-eso – Dijo Ginny llevándose una mano al rostro – N-No sen-sentirlo.

- Uno no puede borrar su pasado – Dijo Draco muy serio, sin mirarla – Pero se puede aprender a vivir sin recordarlo.

Ginny se abrazo aun más fuerte de él, sollozando un poco más fuerte.

- T-Te necesito – Dijo Ginny en un susurro.

- Yo también te necesito – Dijo Draco pasando un brazo alrededor de ella.

- N-No me d-dejes… - Dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos – Q-Quédate c-conmigo…

**IVVI**

FIN DEL CAPITULO

¡Disculpen! El tiempo se paso volando y no tuve tiempo de escribir ni de ver nada.

¿Cómo están? Para sorpresa de ustedes sigo con vida, aun con todas las maldiciones y demás cosas que me habrán lanzado durante este tiempo… Lo único que puedo decir es que me disculpen, solo soy una persona con 24 horas al día que muchas veces no es suficiente el tiempo para todo. Además me di cuenta que soy buena para desaparecer, jajaja. Este capítulo no lo tenía acabado y me costó terminarlo, dude tantas veces en todo lo que escribía. Creo que quedo bien, me gusto a mí y a las dos personas que lo leyeron antes ;).

Lo bueno es que ya termine el capítulo que sigue (lo tuve antes que este), obvio espero sus comentarios y sugerencias que sirven de mucho para como continua la historia. Lo único es que lo podría colgar a partir del jueves, depende de ustedes, jaja.

Otro anuncio de ello, es que en el próximo hay: B-E-S-O, ustedes descifren, jajaja.

Gracias por todo el apoyo y por ser ustedes! Valen más que un sol!

Ahora a sus reviews:

Yukiatena: Hahahaha un voto para Firulais, pero todavía falta para ello. Jajaja creo que te vas a ilusionar con ello, pero nada es seguro! Gracias por tu review. Espero tu comentario.

Klaudia-de-Malfoy: ¡Sí! ¡Actualice! Y luego desaparecí, creo que deberían de contratarme en un circo por ello, jajaja. Lo sé… no tenía mucho que decir allí creo, me parece que todo era tan continuo que se te va rápido, me ha pasado. Draco ya esta haciendo puntos. Gracias, espero que valiera la pena la espera.

Kthyg: Muchas gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me hace que alguien me diga eso. Gracias. Bueno en las demás, no me tomaré mucho tiempo, además en una estoy armando un blog para hacerles la vida fácil, jajaja.

Lady Du: Gracias! Aun cuando ya paso un mes! Jajajjaa gracias! Si, creo que ha sido el mejor cumpleaños hasta el momento que me acuerde, jajaja (sin incluir las fiestas infantiles, jaja) Creo que es el primero que me decido a disfrutarlo, generalmente no me gustan mis cumpleaños, no sé porqué. Si fue un horrible susto el de Draco, bueno creo que para cualquiera que se encuentre con esa escena. Ellos creo que son los mejores, Calypso y Theo. Creo que me gusta el personaje así, el de Ginny, con todos esos problemas, inseguridades. Gracias por todo, por cierto ¡Me encanta tu foto!

Kemmy Lovegood: ¡Bienvenida! ¡Espero que disfrutes tu estadía! Jajaja Muchas gracias, todo lo que has dicho es lo que me encanta de esta pareja. Gracias a ti por hacer esto posible, jajaja creo que sin ustedes no habría historia que seguir o por lo menos por compartir. Wow que rápida! Ya leíste los 3 fics. Muchas gracias, me conmoviste hasta las lágrimas. ¿Cómo supiste del fic? Curiosidad mía.

Margara: ¡Muchas gracias! Obvio, la intención siempre cuenta. No Ginny no pensó en suicidarse esta vez, asumiendo (soy buena para eso) esta confundida, llorando, toma pastillas y no se avuerda si las tomo o no, entonces por impulso la sigue tomando. Gracias

NK: Si, otro capítulo. Gracias, ¿Por qué te intriga el que escogiera esa muerta para ella? Jajaja siento haberme demorado, en verdad y más aun leyendo tu review. Gracias, no me olvida, solo me bloqueo en las otras, jajjaa pero ya pronto tendrán noticias.

Lilianaam: Jajaja tampoco lo entendería. Pero es porque no estás enamorada de Draco ni lo ves de esa manera. Ella ama a Harry o lo amo, y no importa que este el hombre perfecto a tu costado, para ti ese es el perfecto, y no hay pero que valga. Ella no se desencanto de Harry, piensa que es su culpa. Que debe abrir los ojos, si. Pero eso toma tiempo… No es que un día te lo propones y lo haces, no, toma tiempo despertar de ese trance y ver las cosas como en verdad fueron y no como las pintaron en tu cabeza. Creo que eso es lo que le pasa a Ginny.

GachiB: ¡Hola de nuevo, otra vez! Jajaja. Muchas gracias! Es Draco Malfoy y no cree que se puede enamorar de Weasley… jajaja Gracias, siento la demora, se escapo de mis manos.

Hpfan02: ¡Hola! Jajaja creo que todos le están abriendo su corazón a Nott, jajaja. Si algo de gritos, peleas, pero dentro de todo es un acercamiento. Si, se lo de los 15, pero falle yo y mis horarios. Es que emociona decir si llego a tantos..cuelgo capítulo y que se cumpla, jajjaa no pensé que se fuera a cumplir, jaja.

Wale47: Muchas gracias! Que lindo lo que dices! Espero no demorar más.

Mitchelle Malfoy: Muchas gracias, es bueno oír eso. Si Draco de mala manera esta dándose cuenta de lo que le sucede. Muchas gracias por todo, en serio. Si Harry sufrirá, pero todavía falta….

Laura: Yee Yee, gracias. Si, espero continuar pronto. Si ahora vieron los cambios de humor y la gran discusión. Hoy creo que en este capítulos todos aprendieron algo. Gracias.

Lynette P. Broderick: Años que no sé de ti! Muchas gracias por los saludos. 1. Le cuesta lo que pesa el apellido Malfoy, él no puede sentir nada por la otra persona, jaja. A Ginny le importa, ahora se nota más, ¡Se dijeron que se necesitan! 2. Jajaja no creo que la mate, porque eso significaría que Draco vaya a Azkaban. 3. Jajaja que tercer ojo tienes, jaja. Se interesan mutuamente, creo yo. 4. Lo de Phillip es obsesión, lo de Ginny por Harry es un amor enfermizo. Es lo bueno de él, hace a Draco celoso. 5. Si, lo de Ginny es peligroso, todos la quieren ayudar. 6. Sé mi promesa y fallé, los tiempos me dan mal últimamente. Gracias por todo.

Solange: Muchas gracias por los saludos. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste. Me haces llorar con lo que me dices, quisiera ser una escritora, no sé si algún día lo sea, pero por el momento me alegra de verdad tenerlos a ustedes aquí apoyándome.

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: Muchas gracias por los saludos, gracias por tu apreciación, espero lo que me digas ahora. Creo que Ginny ya dio el primer paso para seguir adelante.

JeN-na-lc: Hola, gracias. Y muchas gracias con la ayuda de lo que es cannon, como decirte que llevo años queriendo saber que significaba, jaja. Que bueno, esta por aceptarlo, pero le va a costar soltarlo al aire… por lo menos ya le dijo que la necesita. Phillip esta como obsesionado con ella, ya verán como sigue esa situación. Muchas gracias, espero el siguiente reporte.

The Darkness Princess: Muchas gracias, todos pasan por bajones en su vida, algunos más hondos que otros. Si aparecerá Harry pronto, tal vez en dos capítulos más se verá. Le dice que lo necesita, que creo que vale. Marianne tiene prohibido subir al departamento, jjaa, bien merecido creo. Timmy llego a aliviar todo. Gracias.

Marymary-11: Muchas gracias, actualizaré lo más pronto posible ;)

Vero: No te preocupes, jajaja. Lo siento, me demore, espero que no me hayas matado mentalmente. Jiji. No sé cómo responderte a eso, el siguiente capítulo es un gran acercamiento, jajaja, ya verán. Pero no sé, tengo tantos finales para esta historia, de verdad… Muchos, hasta el momento tengo dos en la cabeza firmes por los cuales ver como será, los dos muy diferentes. Muchas gracias.

Pikita45: Muchas gracias por decirme eso, de verdad bello lo que piensas. Voy a buscar las historias de la otra autora que mencionas, gracias.

AndreaOwens: Muchas gracias, chica! Gracias por lo que dices, si las cosas deben de mejorar en el siguiente capítulo. Esa escena que pides… falta para verla, pero ya veras los cambios que habrán…

Ukyryo: Muchas gracias por los saludos. Creo que ahora Draco demostró lo cruel y tierno que puede ser aun más. Las discusiones pueden acercar. Marianne creo que desaparecerá. Si la escuche, es bella canción. Gracias por decírmelo. El tiempo es lo que a todos nos falta, :s. Gracias, leí el mensaje personal.

Paula: Jajaja creo que encontraras a muchas dispuestas a matar a Harry. Gracias por tu review.

Yaz: Hola, gracias por el review, disculpa la demora, se escapo de mis manos.

YaniitaPotter: Si, al menos esta en un lugar que conoce. Si, pero para Draco no será fácil aceptarlo. Es acercamiento lo que paso en este capítulo y aun más en el que sigue, las cosas mejoraran. Aparece Timmy como ves, jaja. Gracias.

Lu_Weasley20: Muchas gracias, todo el tiempo me dicen su odio a Harry, jaja. Draco si la quiere y la necesita cerca. Uno nunca sabe en ese tipo de situaciones, que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de la persona. Jajaja ya veremos eso. Muchas gracias por todo!

Angel: Muchas gracias por tus dos apreciaciones, me alegra escuchar ello. De verdad, gracias por todo lo que dices. Siento la demora, espero tu comentario.

Principessa Lu: Mí héroe! En serio, gracias por todo! No tienes idea. Ginny ya acepto varias cosas, Philllip esta obsesionado. Jajaja todos con su tercer ojos sobre Nott y Calypso. Gracias.

eEmElI: Muchas gracias! Aquí esta el capítulo, espero que te agrade.

Natisluna: Increíble! En serio, el leer todo, aunque no creo que este muy larga. Todos tenemos esos ciclos, estar bien, estar mal, poco a poco recuperar su fuerza. Si cuando los enfrente a todos.

Kiara: Muchas gracias por el comentario. Jajaja a mi también, prefiero el Ginny y Draco. Increíble que leyeras todo de golpe. Gracias.

Yellow: La continuo, no te preocupes. Gracias.

Ise Potter: No te preocupes, continue lo más rápido que podía. Muchas gracias por ser mi fan! Jajaja se lo contare a mi madre, para que sepa que tengo un fan, gracias!

Bueno eso es todo! Gracias por estar ahí.


	13. 13: The Nicest Thing

Antes una canción que me encanta y que puede ir en este capítulo es de Kate Nash, "The Nicest Thing".

Y también "Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg, más que nada para el final.

**Capítulo 13**** – The Nicest Thing**

_- ¿Todo bien, entonces? – Pregunto Calypso antes de comer una de las galletas que había tomado de la bandeja._

_Había pasado una semana desde que Timmy volvió con su nana, la próxima visita era la definitiva. Timmy se iba a quedar a vivir con ellos. El pequeño estaba muy emocionado al escuchar aquella noticia de la boca de su nana. _

_- Todo bien – Contesto Ginny mientras miraba a las personas que tenía a su alrededor – La señora es muy amable, es simplemente adorable – Ginny volteo a mirar a Calypso sonriendo – Tiene una sonrisa hermosa, te transmite paz y seguridad. _

_- Ahora entiendo porque el pequeño habla de ella todo el tiempo – Dijo Calypso sonriendo divertida. _

_- Si – Asintió Ginny sonriendo – Se acerca el Señor Bower – Dijo Ginny señalándolo con la mirada. _

_Ambas se encontraban en una exposición de arte en una galería de un amigo de ellas. Ginny llevaba un minivestido negro con escote corazón junto con unos botines negros de taco alto, y con una chompa de hilo gris claro larga. Mientras que Calypso fue más rebelde en su forma de vestir, con unos mini shorts de jean junto con una camiseta holgada de los colores de la bandera británica combinado con botines negros. _

_- Me alegra tanto tenerte aquí – Dijo Calypso abrazando a Ginny, cuando el señor Bower se alejo – ¿Te lo he dicho antes? _

_- Vienes diciéndolo toda la noche – Dijo Clarice acercándose con una copa en manos. _

_Calypso simplemente soltó una risita. Clarice se encontraba con un mini vestido color beige muy claro con tules. Los zapatos eran negros con plataforma dorada. _

_- ¿No vino Theo contigo? – Pregunto Calypso muy tranquila. _

_- ¿Nott? – Pregunto Clarice ligeramente confundida, al observar que Calypso asentía con la cabeza, prosiguió frunciendo el entrecejo al inicio – Nott no viene a este tipo de eventos, me sorprendió cuando apareció en su galería porque no le gusta venir a estas cosas. _

_- Como Blaise y Draco están aquí… - Comento al aire Calypso. _

_- No le traen buenos recuerdos estás cosas – Dijo Clarice haciendo un chasquido con la lengua – ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto a Ginny. _

_- Bien – Dijo Ginny cansada de la misma pregunta – Llevan preguntándome eso toda la noche. _

_- Más vale prevenir que lamentar – Dijo Calypso sonriendo divertida. _

_- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Draco? – Pregunto Clarice algo curiosa._

_- Mejor – Dijo Ginny sonriendo suavemente. _

_Por otro lado en la exposición, Draco se encontraba hablando y caminando con Blaise, ambos con una copa en la mano. _

_- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Blaise concentrado en la falda de una joven que paso cerca de él – Esto no está mal. ¿Qué te parece a ti? – Se quedo parado, al costado de un cuadro. _

_- Normal – Dijo Draco distraído observando entre las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos. _

_Blaise le guiño un ojo a una de las jóvenes y con una sonrisa galante. _

_- Blaise – Gruño Draco – Estamos aquí por negocios. _

_- Pensé que estábamos aquí por tu esposa – Dijo Blaise sonriendo expectante. _

_No recibió respuesta alguna de Draco, pero el simple hecho de que estuviera atento a las personas de su alrededor le daba una clara respuesta. _

_- ¿A quién estás buscando con la mirada? – Pregunto curioso e intuyendo la respuesta de Draco. _

_- A nadie – Dijo Draco sin querer continuar con esa conversación. _

_- Sabes que no es verdad – Dijo Blaise mofándose de la actitud de Draco – Ella se encuentra por allá, ¿Vamos?_

_- De todas formas, tenemos que hablar con algunos de estos señores – Dijo serio. _

_Blaise rompió en carcajadas, moviendo la cabeza al reír. _

_- ¿No tienes otras cosas en qué pensar? – Pregunto fastidiado Draco. _

_- ¿Piensas ayudarme con Calypso? – Pregunto Blaise con una sonrisa muy infantil y un brillo en los ojos. _

_- No – Dijo Draco seguro de su respuesta, y adelantándose a la pregunta de Blaise – Porque ella piensa por sí sola, no te hará caso. _

_Draco giro el rostro y la observo de lejos. Ginny se encontraba riendo junto a Calypso y Clarice. Justo en ese momento, Ginny volteaba hacia donde Draco se encontraba y le sonrió dulcemente por un momento. La única reacción de Draco fue levantar una ceja mientras la seguía observando. _

_- ¿Me parece o te sonrió? – Pregunto Blaise al observar a ambos. _

_- No te incumbe – Respondió Draco cambiando de expresión. _

_- ¿De verdad te gusta, no? – Pregunto Blaise torciendo la boca – Pensaba pedírtela prestada… Está preciosa. _

_- Blaise – Dijo Draco entre dientes y con mirada amenazante. _

_Ginny acababa de sonreírle a Draco, quien solamente levanto una ceja al no entender el motivo. Ello causo aun más gracia a Ginny, quien sonrió un poco más. _

_- Esa es tu sonrisa coqueta – Dijo Calypso acusadoramente a Ginny, pero sorprendida por el descubrimiento. _

_- ¿A quién…? – Pregunto curiosa Clarice inclinándose un poco para observar a la persona. _

_- Su esposo – Dijo Calypso con una sonrisa al volver a su postura. _

_- Estás coqueteando con tu esposo – Dijo Clarice._

_- No lo estoy – Dijo Ginny mirando a ambas. _

_- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Dijo Calypso – No puedes engañarme. _

_- No estoy coqueteando – Dijo Ginny. _

_- Sí lo estás – Dijo Calypso._

_- No – Sentencio Ginny. _

_- Si – Prosiguió más que divertida Calypso. _

_- Silencio – Dijo Clarice – Se acercan, sonríe pelirroja. _

_- No puedo creerlo – Dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos. _

_En ese momento se aparece un mozo con una bandeja llena de copas, habla bajo de manera que asusta a Ginny, quien al moverse del susto, termino tirando todas las copas al suelo. _

_- ¡Scourgify! – Dice Draco limpiando el desastre que ocasiono Ginny. _

_El mozo limpia lo que queda y se va a traer bebidas. _

_- Suerte que estamos en Londres mágico – Dijo tranquila Clarice. _

_- Se está convirtiendo en costumbre que destruyas todo – Dijo Draco mofándose de Ginny. _

_- No exageres – Dijo Ginny mirándolo seriamente. _

_- ¿Puedo? – Dijo un fotógrafo acercándose a ellos. _

_- Si a los señores Malfoy – Contesto Clarice antes de que emitieran respuesta Ginny o Draco – Son los recién casados. _

_Calypso se alejo junto a Clarice, quien jalo de la corbata a Blaise para dejar solos a la pareja. Draco coloco una mano en la cintura de ella, y se dejaron fotografiar dos, tres veces. _

_- Gracias – Se alejo el fotógrafo sonriendo emocionado._

_- No somos recién casados – Objeto Ginny una vez que el fotógrafo se había alejado. _

_- Igual Clarice lo dirá – Dijo Draco con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. _

_- ¿Dónde se habrán metido? – Dijo Ginny girando un poco para buscar a sus amigos. _

_- Escondiéndose, lo más seguro – Dijo Draco bufando. _

_Caminaron juntos entre las personas. _

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Draco mirándola de reojo. _

_- Si – Dijo cansadamente Ginny - ¿Sabes cuántas veces he escuchado esa pregunta hoy?_

_Draco sonrió divertido, luego tomo de su copa. _

_- ¿Qué opinas de la exposición? – Dijo Ginny caminando y tratando de alejarse de fotógrafos que los seguían de lejos. _

_- Normal – Dijo Draco levantándose de hombros. _

_- ¿Cómo que normal? – Dijo Ginny sorprendida por la opinión de él – Esta es una de las mejores exposiciones. _

_- No es mi estilo – Dijo Draco muy tranquilo. _

_- ¿Qué no puede ser tu estilo? – Pregunto Ginny bajando los hombros. _

_- Eso, por ejemplo – Dijo Draco llevando a Ginny hacia un lado de ese cuarto, la llevaba colocando una mano en la espalda de ella. _

_Se acercaron a una parte de la muestra, donde había una carretilla con algo de paja y tres cuadros recostados en ello. _

_- Eso pertenece a un establo – Dijo Draco determinante. _

_- No – Dijo Ginny alargando la última vocal – Es simplemente para darle el ambiente. _

_- ¿Ambiente de establo? – Pregunto Draco levantando una ceja. _

_- ¡Por Merlín, Draco! – Dijo Ginny – Es querer hacerte parte de esta exposición. Esa carretilla es solamente para ayudarte a transportarte, a sentirte ahí. _

_- ¿Por qué quisiera ir a un establo? – Pregunto Draco. _

_Ginny rodó los ojos. _

_- Es solamente llevarte a los lugares que ellos visitaron cuando pensaron en esta exposición, es poder soñar junto a ellos, ¿Entiendes?_

_- Para mí, sigue siendo un establo – Dijo secamente Draco. _

_Ginny rió ante la mueca que hizo Draco al comentar, ese último. _

_- Eres imposible, Malfoy – Dijo Ginny moviendo la cabeza negativamente. _

_**End Flash Back**_

**I**

Ambos se encontraban de mejor humor ese día. El cielo despejado, no había rastro de lluvia ni otro problema del clima, aunque aun hacía bastante frío en Londres y se podía observar algo de nieve en las aceras de la calle, jardines y techos.

Ginny se encontraba vestida con jeans oscuro pitillo con una camiseta gruesa algo grande para su tamaño ya que le quedaba hasta por debajo de las caderas color gris claro, y además tenía una chalina color oscuro. Llevaba botas de caña ancha color marrón chocolate. Tenía el cabello completamente suelto.

- ¿Autobús Noctambulo o coche? – Pregunto Ginny ingresando a la cocina con una sonrisa traviesa hacia Draco.

Él estaba con jeans oscuros rectos, zapatos cómodos para poder correr, en caso fuera necesario, y una camiseta negra con cuello en V, que dejaba notar que tenía debajo una camiseta gris claro. Se había remangado las mangas hasta la mitad del antebrazo.

Draco volteo a mirarla como si ella estuviera desquiciada.

- ¿Perdiste lo último de inteligencia que tenías, Weasley? – Dijo Draco torciendo un poco la nariz, mientras la miraba.

Ginny rió.

- Coche – Dijo Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza y moviendo las llaves que tenía en su mano.

Ella camino un poco más y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, dio solo un pequeño salto y miro sonriendo divertida a Draco. Empezó a jugar con su cabello.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Ginny aun ordenándose uno de los mechones de su cabello – Viajar en el autobús noctambulo no te va a matar o contaminar de una enfermedad mortal.

Esto lo dijo mirando de reojo a Draco, aun divertida por las expresiones de este.

- No tengas miedo, Malfoy – Dijo Ginny burlándose de Draco.

- No tengo miedo, Weasley – Dijo Draco dándole la espalda aun – Simplemente no voy a subir en algo que no confió. ¡Sabe Merlín quienes habrán viajado en ese mugroso bus! – Dijo Draco despotricando contra lo que estaba preparando en la cocina.

Ginny simplemente soltó una carcajada libre.

- ¿Miedo a que se te desordene el cabello? – Pregunto Ginny de inmediato.

Draco solamente gruño y Ginny rió aun más.

- Hasta donde tengo entendido los coches los han hecho muggles – Dijo Ginny tratando de sonar desinteresada - ¿No les tienes miedo?

- Pero tienen magia – Dijo Draco entre dientes – No va a pasar nada cuando lo maneje y en caso de perdernos nunca se acaba la calefacción – Luego Draco la giro un poco para observarla, sonriendo siniestramente – A menos que tu vayas al volante.

- Idiota – Dijo Ginny sacándole la lengua – Es bueno saber que no vamos a morir de frío, pero sí de inanición.

Draco rió bajo y lo que estaba en la sartén lo hecho en un plato.

- ¿Acabaste de prepararlo? – Pregunto Ginny bajando de la mesa y mirando curiosa a lo que Draco había dejado en el plato.

- Eso decía en esa caja – Dijo Draco despectivamente señalando con la mirada hacia la caja - ¿Por qué compraste esa asquerosidad?

- ¡Oh! – Dijo Ginny muy feliz con el aroma de la comida – Porque lo probé en un restaurante cuando salí con Calypso, ¡Son deliciosos! – Dijo emocionada, después lo miro ceñuda – No son asquerosos.

- No quisiera probarlos en mi vida – Dijo Draco a regañadientes casi en un susurro.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto Ginny distraída.

- Nada, Weasley – Dijo Draco mandando con la varita la sartén y demás cosas que había utilizado a lavar, los dejo solamente en la posa.

- Voy guardándolos – Dijo Ginny.

- Pero hazlo sin magia – Dijo Draco de inmediato – Terminarás rompiendo algo más en esta cocina.

- Exagerado – Dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero, pero si escucho a Malfoy y guardo la comida con las manos – Lo hago para ser precavida, no por lo que dijiste.

Draco rodó los ojos. En todo el tiempo que vivían juntos, cada vez que Ginny ingresaba a la cocina algo terminaba hecho trizas y ni con magia era posible de reconstruir, le había prohibido utilizar magia en la cocina, aunque de todas formas seguía destrozando diferentes objetos pero en menor cantidad. Lo principal fue la destrucción de toda la vajilla.

- ¿Tienes el té? – Pregunto Draco mirando alrededor.

- En el termo – Dijo Ginny señalándolo con una mano – También hay café.

- Llevaré botellas de agua – Dijo Draco alejándose una vez más.

- Aquí se mantendrá calientes los panqueques – Dijo Ginny cerrando cuidadosamente.

Guardo en el maletín la comida que había separado, salió con este maletín hasta la sala de estar donde se encontraban las demás cosas.

Para este momento ambos ya estaban preparados para salir. Draco con un sobretodo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se subió el cuello antes de salir y con una gorra tipo militar con visera negra. Ginny estaba también con un sobretodo negro hasta las rodillas muy casual con la pashmina y con un sombrero masculino negro con una cinta de encaje.

- ¿Tienes la carpa? – Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

- Si, Weasley – Dijo Draco cansado - ¿Por qué hacemos esto? – Pregunto Draco algo contrariado.

- Porque va a ser divertido – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿En invierno? – Pregunto Draco escéptico.

Bajaron por el ascensor con todos los maletines que no eran muchos, ya que solamente se iban a quedar desde ese sábado en la mañana hasta el domingo en la tarde, a la hora de almuerzo.

- Iremos en mi camioneta – Dijo Ginny caminando hacia donde estaba estacionada.

- No hay forma Weasley – Dijo Draco negándose – Vamos en mi coche.

- Tu coche es de ciudad – Se quejo Ginny con los hombros caídos – El mío puede ir por el campo, vamos a terminar estacionando en césped.

- No Weasley – Dijo Draco muy serio.

- Velo de este modo – Dijo Ginny – Hasta el momento he salido solamente a pie o por medio de magia de este departamento, ellos no conocen mi camioneta.

Con "ellos" se estaba refiriendo a los paparazzi que los habían estado acosando frecuentemente, aun cuando Draco había llegado a un acuerdo con Pansy.

- No habrá forma de que nos sigan – Dijo Ginny con astucia, sabía que Malfoy tenía que aceptar en cualquier momento.

Draco la miro largamente.

- Es lógica – Dijo Ginny haciendo un chasquido con la lengua al final – Te falta, Malfoy.

- No exageres – Dijo Draco caminando hacia ella – Manejo yo o no subo.

- No – Negó con la cabeza Ginny – Es mi camioneta y me dijiste que no les tenías miedo por estar protegidos con magia.

- Todo eso se respeta SI tú no vas manejando – Dijo Draco severamente.

- Nunca has viajado conmigo al volante – Dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta del piloto – Sube – Lo animo – Es una buena camioneta.

- Manejo de regreso o no hay trato – Dijo Draco determinante.

- Como quieras querido – Dijo Ginny bufando.

Draco coloco en la parte posterior la carpa y otros maletines que estaban llevando. Se sentó en el lugar del copiloto.

- Además – Dijo Ginny cuando se coloco el cinturón de seguridad – Querido.

Draco en ese momento la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

- Tú ya has hecho todas las labores del hogar – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa inocente – Déjame encargarme del trabajo pesado.

- Solo maneja – Gruño Draco.

Ginny encendió el motor de la camioneta aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Quieres que pasemos por tu empresa? – Pregunto Ginny algo emocionada con la idea.

Hasta ese momento no conocía el interior de la empresa de Draco, ni la oficina de él. Tenía mucha intriga con respecto a ello.

- No – Dijo Draco serio.

Ginny lo miro con duda, y algo decepcionada por la respuesta de él.

- Con tu suerte podrías derrumbar el edificio o hasta incendiarlo – Recrimino Draco con su sentido de humor de siempre.

- Gran sentido del humor, Malfoy – Dijo Ginny mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

La camioneta se veía estable y para todo tipo de terreno. Era de color blanco por fuera y adentro los asientos de cuero blanco con tapizado en el interior de la puerta del mismo material, todo con excelente acabado. Tenía cuatro puertas, los vidrios no eran polarizados, pero eran oscuras; en la parte posterior tenía espacio para los maletines.

- Comencemos con esto – Dijo Draco cuando la camioneta comenzó a moverse.

- ¿Preparado? – Pregunto Ginny disimulando una sonrisa divertida.

- Te vas a arrepentir – Dijo Draco levantando la botella de agua que tenía en manos.

Al salir del estacionamiento del edificio. Ginny giro hacia la derecha y comenzó a coger velocidad.

- No tan rápido – Advirtió Draco – Todavía no estamos en carretera.

- Relájate – Dijo Ginny sin prestarle mucha atención porque igual seguía yendo a gran velocidad – Es temprano, no hay muchos coches y nunca me he chocado.

- Para todo hay una primera vez – Dijo Draco mirándola de reojo.

- No cuando está protegido con magia – Respondió Ginny sin mirarlo – Y todos los seguros y demás regulaciones del Ministerio – Dijo esto levantando una mano, quitándole importancia.

Draco se dedico a observar que Ginny condujera con cuidado y que no hubiera coches cerca. Ella se distrajo al momento de prender la radio.

- Mira al frente – Exigió Draco viendo como ella se distraía.

- Relájate – Dijo Ginny – Solo pongo algo de música. Cobarde.

Estaban escuchando una radio local.

-_ Running off over next doors garden _– Comenzó a cantar Ginny muy alegre.

- ¿Qué eso? – Pregunto Draco asqueado mirando a la radio.

- Arctic Monkeys – Dijo Ginny aun moviendo la cabeza al compás de la música – _Than it is a question of fun_.

- Suena horrible – Dijo Draco de malhumor.

- Son muy buenos – Dijo Ginny en defensa.

- Seguro tu banda favorita – Dijo Draco luego de bufar.

- Te equivocas – Dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza – The Ting Tings, no creo que los hayas escuchado.

- Muy cierto – Dijo Draco – Tienen un nombre horrible.

Giro de forma muy rápida en una de las esquinas.

- ¡Cuidado, Weasley! – Dijo Draco preocupado por la forma de manejar de ella.

Ginny siguió atenta a la autopista.

- ¿No nos siguen los paparazzi, verdad? – Pregunto Ginny mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

- No – Dijo Draco viendo por el espejo retrovisor y posteriormente al espejo que estaba cerca de él – Pansy está amenazada y no es su día.

Draco resoplo.

- No nos han descubierto – Dijo Draco mirando por la ventana.

Ginny solo sonrió ante el comentario.

- ¿A dónde estamos yendo? – Pregunto Draco luego de un momento.

- Es una sorpresa – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa misteriosa – Tú querías conocer el lugar que más me agrada.

- Con tal que no me lleves a una pocilga – Dijo Draco relajado.

- No visito los lugares que frecuentas – Dijo Ginny sonriendo de lado y mirándolo de reojo.

Draco simplemente sonrió, ella tenía una forma de contestar que le daba gracia últimamente.

Así pasaron por el camino aproximadamente dos horas en la carretera acompañados de verde alrededor, habían dejado muy atrás la ciudad. Draco iba más relajado sentado y comiendo galletas que había encontrado en el maletín más cercano, Ginny también estaba comiendo y tomando agua.

- Llegamos – Dijo Ginny.

Todo era verde alrededor, aun cuando era inverno y algunos árboles. Estaban encima de un barranco, desde donde se encontraban podían observar la playa, el mar. Lo positivo del lugar era que no había personas ni viviendas cerca.

- Un lugar muy tranquilo – Dijo Ginny cuando bajo de la camioneta.

- Se nota – Dijo Draco caminando lejos de la camioneta – Listo para un asesino en serie que quiera esconder cuerpos.

Ginny solamente lo miro en mofa y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- ¡Qué ocurrencias las tuyas, Malfoy! – Dijo Ginny.

Revisaron un poco el lugar, Draco armo la carpa mientras Ginny sacaba el mantel y llevaba la comida hacia ese lugar bajo un árbol a unos metros de la carpa, decidieron comer al aire libre, aun con todo el frío que hacía.

- Mi héroe – Dijo Ginny en sorna cuando Draco había acabado de armar la carpa y se acercaba.

- Tienes un desorden en los horarios de comida – Dijo Draco cuando ya estaba sentado.

Ginny había sacado el té, el café, los panqueques, algunas frutas picadas.

- Tómalo como una dieta – Dijo Ginny levantándose de hombros.

- Eso no sería parte de una dieta nunca – Dijo Draco señalando a los panqueques.

Se habían sentado uno frente al otro. Ginny sirvió emocionada el té.

- Deja esa botella con agua por allá – Dijo Ginny sentada de piernas cruzadas y señalando con la mano la botella.

- Tus modales, Weasley – Dijo Draco reprobatoriamente.

- Malfoy – Dijo Ginny torciendo la boca – Estamos en el campo – Dijo extendiendo sus brazos – Y no tenemos nieve por aquí.

- Pero si hace frío – Dijo Draco acomodándose la bufanda.

Ginny le hizo una mueca y se estaba sirviendo emocionada los panqueques. Estaba por servir en el otro plato.

- Yo no quiero esa asquerosidad – Advirtió Draco extendiendo un brazo.

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres? – Pregunto Ginny con un ojo más abierto que el otro – Porque tú lo preparaste.

- Contra mi voluntad – Dijo Draco serio.

- Se ven deliciosos – Dijo Ginny tratando de convencerlo, volviendo a sentarse sobre el mantel debido a que se tuvo que arrodillar para servirse una porción - ¿En serio no?

- Más que seguro – Dijo Draco convencido cogiendo el paquete de galletas.

Sin embargo Ginny estaba sirviendo un segundo plato de panqueques.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Draco mirándola de reojo.

- Separando tu porción – Dijo Ginny sin mirarlo, concentrada en el proceso - ¿Miel?

Aun cuando Draco no respondió, ella estaba sirviendo relativamente bastante. Draco la miro con repulsión.

- Me sirvo yo – Dijo Draco arrebatándole el plato.

- Lo sabía – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa triunfal.

Draco la observo detenidamente, ella estaba comiendo con una sonrisa los panqueques con miel, se veía feliz, disfrutando de la comida.

- Te gusta lo dulce en exceso – Dijo Draco dejando de mirarla y observando un poco a su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – Pregunto Ginny cuando salió de su ensimismamiento.

- Para eso tenemos ojos – Dijo Draco mordazmente.

Ginny lo miro por un momento sorprendida, pero después sonrió de lado.

- ¿Mi bebida favorita? – Pregunto Ginny astutamente.

- Generalmente el té – Dijo Draco seriamente – Pero en las mañanas prefieres cualquier cosa que contenga…

- Cafeína – Concluyo Ginny – Me sorprende tus habilidades Malfoy.

Draco sonríe con autosuficiencia, Ginny deja de observar o distraerse con cualquier cosa en ese momento, estaba muy interesada en el giro que había dado la conversación.

- ¿Cuánto de azúcar le pongo al café? – Pregunto Ginny pensando que era demasiado detalle para que se diera cuenta.

- Tres – Dijo Draco sin dudar.

Ginny lo miro realmente sorprendida.

- Pareces mi acosador – Dijo Ginny llevándose una mano al pecho, pero con una sonrisa burlona.

- Eres MI ESPOSA – Dijo Draco dándole énfasis a esas palabras.

- Esa no es excusa – Dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Tú que sabes de mí? – Pregunto Draco levantando una ceja.

Ginny se llevo una mano a la barbilla, pensativa, entrecerró los ojos por un momento.

- Crees que eres "irresistible" – Dijo Ginny haciendo el entrecomillado con las manos levantadas.

- Soy irresistible, Weasley – Dijo Draco arrogante – Todo el mundo lo sabe.

- Disculpe señor ego – Dijo Ginny haciéndole una mueca – Creo que tu ego debe de tener el tamaño de todo el sistema solar.

Ese comentario hizo que Draco riera a carcajadas. Ella lo observo un rato reír, no lo había visto así de tranquilo, normal con ella, sin barreras ni burla. Le gusta la sensación de paz que eso le trajo.

- Te gusta el té más caro del planeta – Dijo Ginny después de observarlo.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Draco dejando de reír – No pensé que fuera el más caro.

- Estoy muy segura que eso lo sabes y eso aumenta sus cualidades para ser producto estrella para Draco Malfoy – Dijo Ginny acusándolo – Todo Inglaterra sabe que el té blanco es el más caro.

- Debo de tener lo mejor siempre – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa triunfal – No es solamente caro, sino también aumenta la capacidad de concentración y memoria – Todo esto lo dijo con una sonrisa al estilo Malfoy.

- Eres imposible – Dijo Ginny sonriendo y cogiendo entre sus manos una taza caliente de té.

Ginny siguió disfrutando de sus panqueques.

- Te gusta el color negro – Dijo Ginny acomodándose la chalina y tapándose aun más con el sobretodo.

- Lo mismo que a ti – Dijo Draco ahora picando de la fruta.

- Es muy elegante – Dijo Ginny acomodándose el cabello debido a una brisa fuerte.

- Evoca autoridad y poder – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

- Posiblemente por eso tú lo utilices – Dijo Ginny – Pero yo lo uso porque es elegante y va en toda ocasión.

- No creo que con tu tamaño puedas evocar poder – Dijo Draco con sorna.

Ginny le saco la lengua, logrando que Draco sonriera más.

- Tienes cinco tipos de sonrisa – Dijo Ginny muy sincera, recién se daba cuenta que eso ella sabía de él al ver esta última sonrisa.

Draco la miro con expectativa, sonriendo por todo ello.

- Una cuando eres engreído, otra cuando no estás cómodo sobre todo en presencia de tus padres – Dijo Ginny enumerando con los dedos – Una sonrisa siniestra cuando estás en medio de un plan maquiavélico – Dijo Ginny tratando de que sonará peligroso.

Draco sonrió al darse cuenta que ella si había notado su presencia y de algunos detalles.

- Una sincera cuando estás con personas que en algún grado estimas – Dijo señalando hacia Draco – Una sonrisa burlona – Dijo Ginny - ¡Se me olvidaba! Una sonrisa Malfoy, que es tonta que va muy bien con tú personalidad.

Draco le movió la cabeza negativamente, tenía que terminarlo de esa manera.

- Eras bonita en el colegio – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa petulante, pero mirándola fijamente – Si tenemos que ser sinceros.

- ¿Era? – Reclamo Ginny ofendida.

- Si, eras – Corroboro Draco muy seguro de su respuesta.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó un cojín que tenía cerca.

- Tonto – Dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero.

Siguieron riendo y hablando de diferentes cosas hasta llegar al tema de los estudios.

- ¿Quisiste ser auror? – Pregunto Ginny mientras comía un poco de la fruta picada.

- Por el reconocimiento – Dijo Draco tranquilo.

Ginny solo rodo los ojos al escucharlo.

- Ir de cacería debe de ser increíble – Dijo Draco sin mirarla – Pero no hubo oportunidad.

- ¿Hiciste tus éxtasis para eso? – Pregunto Ginny mirándolo de frente.

- Eso no importa – Dijo Draco.

Ginny se dio cuenta que Draco si había anhelado obtener ese empleo, pero no tuvo oportunidad porque no se aceptaban a personas que tuvieran manchado su historial, y él lo tenía por su padre y todo su pasado.

- ¿Tú siempre quisiste ser artista? – Pregunto Draco cambiando de tema – Me refiero a pintar porque como actriz te morirías de hambre – Dijo Draco esperando la reacción de ella.

Ella solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido y lo asesino con la mirada.

- No – Dijo Ginny, luego miro al cielo – Nunca supe que realmente quería ser…

- Nada impresionante – Dijo Draco suspirando.

Ginny le hizo una mueca simplemente, sabía que Draco se estaba burlando de ella.

- Solo di éxtasis de las materias que me gustaban – Dijo Ginny levantándose de hombros – Luego me llego la oferta no tengo idea de cómo, pero supe que era lo correcto.

Esto último lo dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo te llego la propuesta de hacer fiestas, eventos? – Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

Draco sonrió de lado.

- Blaise – Dijo Draco – Me reunió con Nott y Clarice – Dijo muy tranquilo – No quise aceptar al inicio.

- ¿Cómo terminaste aceptando? – Pregunto Ginny atenta.

- Blaise insistió, lo mismo que los demás – Dijo Draco – Me comento de las ventajas de ese trabajo.

Ahora volviendo a sonreír de lado.

- Al parecer a las mujeres les atrae aun más el peligro – Dijo Draco mirando de reojo a Ginny con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro – Solamente tengo que juntarlas en una fiesta.

- Aceptaste por mujeres – Concluyo Ginny cayendo en cuenta a que se refería Draco.

Al decirlo sintió una sensación extraña en la garganta, pero trato de no reflejarlo.

- Era una propuesta interesante – Dijo Draco convencido – Además conseguía lo que quería – Dijo guiñándole un ojo – Termino gustándome todo el trabajo en sí, es divertido.

- Te conocen como uno de los hombres más deseados – Dijo Ginny mirando a la comida.

Draco la miro sorprendido por la información que ella manejaba.

- ¿Me deseas? – Pregunto Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

- No yo – Dijo Ginny entrecerrando los ojos al observarlo inmediatamente – Eso decía la revista – Dijo levantando una mano sin importancia.

- ¿Lees esas cosas? – Pregunto Draco sorprendido.

- No – Volvió a decir Ginny – Solo compre una de las revistas para ver de que trataba – Dijo haciendo un ligero puchero.

- Entiendo – Dijo Draco aun dudando de la respuesta que ella dio.

- Un joven exitoso por ser tan joven y llevar a cabo una empresa de tanto éxito – Dijo Ginny simplemente – Un hombre que puede tener a la mujer que desee – Esto lo dijo Ginny un poco más bajo - Supongo que eres bueno en ello – Dijo sin interés.

- ¿Bueno en la cama o en el trabajo? – Pregunto Draco con una sonrisa torcida.

Ginny en ese momento levanto el rostro, lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, se estaba sonrojando por la forma como Draco dijo lo último.

- En el trabajo – Dijo Ginny flexionando las piernas y cruzaba sus brazos alrededor de estas.

Lo miro ceñuda, mientras Draco la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Tu dijiste que era deseable – Dijo Draco advirtiendo lo que ella había comentado – Que era bueno…

- Sabías a lo que me refería – Dijo Ginny algo fastidiada por la forma como estaba actuando.

Al ver la sonrisa autosuficiente de Draco, se irrito aun más.

- Eres un completo cerdo – Sentencio Ginny asqueada.

- Y tu una completa acosadora – Dijo Draco observándola al detalle – Has estado averiguando de mí en revistas.

- No – Dijo Ginny automáticamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

Draco sonrió ante su comentario, ella estaba por seguir refutando pero sintió una primera gota.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Ginny mirando hacia el cielo – Dijeron que no iba a llover – Dijo muy contrariada.

Hasta que la lluvia comenzó realmente, se iba a convertir en lluvia torrencial en cualquier momento.

- Torpe – Dijo Draco ahora de pie.

- Guardemos todas las cosas – Dijo Ginny de pie empezando a juntar todo lo que habían estado comiendo – Se va a arruinar todo.

**II**

Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente en Londres.

- Otra vez, lloviendo en Londres – Dijo Hermione mientras observaba por la ventana de su casa.

Hermione se encontraba bien abrigada, y con una taza caliente de té entre sus manos. Ron todavía no llegaba del trabajo, y ella se encontraba junto a Harry, quien la visito.

- ¿Todo bien con Hannah? – Pregunto Hermione.

- Si – Dijo Harry distraídamente.

Harry respiro hondo y la miro.

- ¿Segura que hoy no tienes que ir al trabajo? – Pregunto Harry otra vez, lo había hecho cuando recién toco la puerta.

- Te he dicho Harry, que hoy no voy a ir al Ministerio – Dijo calmadamente Hermione – Ni hoy ni mañana.

- Lo siento – Dijo Harry desordenándose los cabellos.

Hermione lo observo detenidamente, y lo vio confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – Pregunto Hermione sentándose frente a él.

- Voy a ir a hablar con Ginny – Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione – Tengo que hacerlo.

- ¿Para qué? – Pregunto Hermione, ella no quería que Harry hiciera alguna tontería.

- Mira esto… - Dijo Harry entregándole el diario, justo en la parte donde se detallaban los eventos que se dieron y fotografías de los asistentes.

Hermione miro cada noticia, la principal trataba de una gran exposición en el centro de Londres mágico. Ahí asistieron personas muy importantes de este mundo mágico. Bajo un poco más la mirada y se encontró con la fotografía de Draco y Ginny juntos, sonriendo.

Se quedo sorprendida, Ginny se veía un poco cansada, y más delgada que la última vez que la vio. Draco y Ginny sonreía al inicio a la cámara y luego intercambiaban miradas, donde Ginny terminaba sonriendo de forma traviesa. En la siguiente fotografía, ambos frente a una de las obras expuestas, ahí Ginny se la veía más activa, con más vida y moviendo las manos, mientras Draco la escuchaba y tomaba de la copa que tenía en la mano.

- Se la ve delgada – Dijo Hermione luego de analizar la fotografía.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sólo delgada? – Pregunto Harry escéptico, luego salto en su asiento - ¡Se la ve demasiado delgada!

- Está bien – Dijo Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza – Se la ve muy delgada, pero no para actuar así – Dijo mirando reprobatoriamente a Harry – Es dentro de lo normal.

- ¡Eso no es dentro de lo normal! – Dijo Harry ahora de pie, parecía muy fastidiado porque Hermione no estuviera de acuerdo con él.

Hermione se limito a observarlo en silencio.

- Seguro Malfoy la mantiene como su esclava – Dijo Harry dando vueltas en la cocina de Hermione con una mano en la barbilla – Escondida y sin comer.

- Estás exagerando Harry – Dijo Hermione enderezándose en su sitio.

- Hermione – Dijo severo Harry.

- No, Harry – Dijo Hermione sosteniéndole la mirada – Si Malfoy la tuviera como esclava, Ginny no le sonreiría así – Dijo señalando una de las fotografías.

- ¿Qué has encontrado de Ginny? – Pregunto Harry colocando ambas manos en la mesa, al no recibir respuesta inmediata de ella, prosiguió – Sé que la estuviste investigando.

Hermione se quedo helada con esa acusación de Harry.

- Hace tiempo que no se de ella – Dijo Hermione tensa.

- Hermione – Dijo Harry pasando una mano por sus ojos – Tenemos que recuperarla.

**III**

Ellos se encontraban dentro de la carpa, mirando por una rendija hacia fuera. Habían salvado toda la comida y guardado. Además se cambiaron de ropa debido a que al ingresar a la carpa estaban con toda la ropa mojada.

- No va a parar nunca – Dijo Ginny cansada, bajando los hombros sentándose lejos de la entrada.

- Lo sé – Dijo Draco en tono aburrido.

Ambos se encontraban en la carpa por lo menos desde hace una hora y media, y la tormenta iba en aumento.

- Los truenos siguen – Dijo Ginny cuando escucho uno – No podré dormir aquí.

- Esto es tú culpa, Weasley – Dijo Draco severamente.

- ¿Por qué no ponemos un hechizo? – Pregunto Ginny algo entusiasmada.

- No creo que exista un hechizo que ponga en silencio a todo el mundo – Dijo Draco recriminatoriamente – Además de que es necesario que escuchemos lo que ocurre afuera, saber si se acerca algo…

- Ya entendí – Dijo Ginny abrazando con sus brazos las piernas – Por lo menos no hace frío aquí dentro.

Siguieron dentro de la carpa, sentados juntos apoyados a una columna esperando que dejara de llover y pararan los truenos.

- ¿Si vamos a la camioneta? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Todas nuestras cosas están aquí – Dijo Draco mirando alrededor – Salir por cinco segundos y terminaremos empapados, no servirá de nada porque no puedes manejar en estas condiciones.

Ginny bufo y apoyo el mentón en sus rodillas flexionadas.

- No voy a confiar en tus predicciones – Dijo Draco mirando reprobatoriamente a Ginny.

- ¡Yo no hice nada! – Se defendió Ginny completamente indignada, volteando a mirarlo – Eso dijeron en la televisión.

- ¿Te fiaste de la predicción de un sucio muggle? – Draco en ese momento la miraba con una ceja alzada muy irritado - ¿En qué pensabas?

- Bueno… - Dijo Ginny desordenándose un poco los cabellos – Nunca fui muy buena en adivinación y no me iba a tomar toda la mañana entre tomar té y ver que formaban las estúpidas hojas.

Draco solo bufo indignado cruzándose de brazos.

- El ruido de los truenos no nos dejará dormir – Dijo Draco fastidiado.

- Hagamos algo más divertido – Dijo Ginny sacando del maletín que tenía ahí cerca una botella de vino - ¿Quieres? – Pregunto animada a Draco.

- ¿Quieres embriagarte? – Pregunto Draco abriendo bastante los ojos.

- No – Dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza – Solo distraerme y no quiero tomar nada caliente en este momento – Dijo arrugando la nariz.

- Aquí hace algo de calor – Dijo Draco mirando alrededor dentro de la carpa.

Dentro de la carpa, el ambiente era acogedor y de gran espacio. Pero dada la tormenta no podían descansar por el ruido y se quedaron sin hacer nada. El piso de la carpa estaba cubierto por una alfombra gris claro y con almohadones tirados alrededor. Hacia el lado derecho se encontraba una mesa de madera y detrás de ella estaba la salida de la carpa. Detrás de donde ambos estaban sentados, estaban sus habitaciones.

Ginny saco galletas, la fruta que quedo y queso.

- Por lo menos nos mantendrá distraídos hasta que pare está estúpida tormenta – Dijo Draco sacando las copas.

- Lo sé – Dijo Ginny sentada en el suelo colocando con cuidado la comida – Debimos traer los naipes explosivos.

Draco la miro furibundo porque Ginny le había insistido que no era necesario traerlos.

- Olvídalo – Dijo Ginny sonriendo inocentemente.

Draco empezó a servir en las copas.

- ¿Estás segura? – Pregunto Draco antes de entregarle la copa a Ginny.

- Hace un buen tiempo que no tomo medicina – Dijo Ginny torciendo la boca y con la mano extendida – Mark dijo que no había problema con bebidas alcohólicas suaves.

Se la entrego y empezaron a tomar y comer.

- Creo que necesitamos un aparato que nos diga sobre el tiempo con anticipación – Dijo Ginny luego de sentir un trueno.

- No se puede controlar el clima, Weasley – Dijo Draco – Nadie lo puede controlar ni siquiera el mejor mago.

Ginny suspiro y extendió sus piernas dejando sus manos juntas sobre el suelo.

- ¿Por qué crees que eres irresistible? – Pregunto Ginny después de darle un sorbo al vino.

Volteo a mirarlo pestañeando bastante.

- ¿En serio quieres saberlo? – Pregunto Draco con una media sonrisa.

- Si – Dijo Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza con un aspecto muy inocente.

- Eres mujer, tú debes de saberlo mejor que yo – Dijo Draco mirándola fijamente - ¿Por qué me encuentran irresistible las mujeres?

Ginny lo miro torciendo la boca alejando su torso de él.

- No soy como ellas – Dijo Ginny irguiéndose.

- Pero eres mujer al fin y al cabo – Dijo Draco tranquilo, con una sonrisa extraña.

Ginny seguía torciendo la boca.

- Weasley, ilumíname – Dijo Draco colocando sus manos en la nuca muy divertido por el sentido que tomo la conversación – Cuéntame porqué me encuentran atractivo.

- No creo que sea por el hedor que emanas – Dijo Ginny seria, haciendo un puchero.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

- Tan elocuente como siempre – Dijo Draco aún divertido.

- Deben de estar mal de la cabeza – Dijo Ginny – O simplemente no tener cerebro y ser ciegas. Esa es la posibilidad – Dijo levantando un dedo – Mujeres sin cerebro.

- Eso quisieras creer Weasley – Dijo Draco aun sonriendo con autosuficiencia – Pero todos sabemos que ellas me desean y tú me deseas.

- ¡Eres un estúpido mentiroso! – Dijo Ginny arrojándole uno de los cojines - ¡Yo no te deseo!

- Yo sé que es así – Dijo Draco sonriendo – No lo niegues.

- No podría desearte – Dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero por la forma tan convencida en la que hablaba Draco.

- Weasley – Dijo Draco calmadamente - ¿Entonces por qué te quedas observándome cuando solo llevo la toalla atada a la cintura?

Ginny lo miro completamente sorprendida por aquel comentario, no tenía idea que Draco se había percatado de aquello.

- Alguien como yo – Dijo de forma arrogante señalándose con las manos – Con la apariencia que tengo – Dijo Draco muy confiado.

Ginny solo bufo.

- Mansiones, un gran empleo, propia empresa, yates – Dijo Draco sonriendo orgulloso – Y mi propia magia.

- Tienes problemas de una muy sobre evaluada autoestima – Dijo Ginny como si tratará con un paciente – Muy sobre evaluada – Asevero esto último.

- ¿Crees que me será difícil encontrar a alguien que se enamore de mi? – Pregunto Draco con una sonrisa seductora.

- Creo que tienes un GRAN problema – Dijo Ginny seria, abrazando aun más sus piernas.

- ¿Tú no crees que te podrías enamorar de mí? – Dijo Draco divertido pero mirando intensamente a Ginny.

Esa pregunta la dejo congelada, más aun con la mirada intensa que Draco tenía sobre ella. Ella solo aparto la mirada volviendo a mirar por la entrada de la carpa un rato, estaba ruborizada, ella lo podía sentir y deseaba que Draco no la viera.

- ¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado hasta este momento? – Pregunto Ginny volviendo a tener coraje y mirándolo a los ojos, cambiando de tema.

- Estamos yendo por un camino minado, Weasley – Dijo Draco desordenándose los cabellos y volviendo a tomar de la copa, que era la tercera que tomaba en esa noche.

Ginny rió por su comentario.

- Además de estar evadiendo una respuesta que me interesaría saber – Dijo Draco serio mirándola.

- Se honesto – Dijo Ginny aun sonriendo.

- Déjame contar, tramposa – Dijo Draco echando su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la columna y mirando al techo de la carpa.

Antes le dedico una mirada a Ginny, sabía que ella no contestaba aquello de sentir algo por él, su orgullo no le permitía decirlo y evadía con una pregunta adicional, muy interesante por contestar.

La miro brevemente ella miraba hacia el frente, hacia la nada y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, eso llamo la atención de Draco, ella estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Vas a contestar? – Pregunto Ginny esperando la respuesta obviamente.

Draco empezó a mover los de dedos como si las estuviera contando, sin mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡No creo que sean muchas! – Dijo Ginny sentándose de costado para verlo, incrédula con lo de Draco.

- Diez – Dijo Draco ladeando la cabeza un poco al decirlo como si estuviera inseguro – Que me acuerde en este momento.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos – Tenías fama de ser bueno en la cama en el colegio pero no creí que fuera para tanto.

- Por lo visto mis habilidades no han sido indiferentes contigo – Dijo Draco divertido.

- Hurón promiscuo – Dijo Ginny.

- No soy promiscuo – Dijo Draco arqueando una ceja – Diez no es un número grande.

- Si lo es – Asevero Ginny jugando con sus manos.

- ¿Tú? – Pregunto Draco antes de tomar vino.

Ginny lo miro torciendo la nariz.

- Tú me has preguntado – Dijo Draco levantando ambas cejas – Tengo derecho a preguntar lo mismo – Termino con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Uno… - Dijo Ginny pensativa – Dos contigo.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Draco riendo fuertemente.

- No te burles – Dijo Ginny algo sonrojada en las mejillas – No soy promiscua como tú.

- Pero tampoco pensé que fueran tan pocos – Dijo Draco divertido, aunque en el fondo le tranquilizo que fuera así.

- Ya te dije que no soy promiscua – Dijo Ginny algo irritada de la burla de Draco.

- La verdad creo que no nos acostamos esa noche – Dijo Draco con una mano en su barbilla – Eso resta uno a tu lista.

La miraba de forma astuta mientras las mil preguntas que Ginny se estaba formulando se reflejaban en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – Pregunto Ginny curiosa y muy confundida.

Draco resoplo y volvió a llenar ambas copas.

- ¿Te acuerdas de ese día? – Pregunto Draco mirándola con una ceja levantada.

- Vagamente – Dijo Ginny mirando hacia el techo, luego de tomar un sorbo - ¿Por?

- ¿Te acuerdas cómo me viste? – Volvió Draco a preguntar.

Ginny empezó a hacer memoria con un dedo en la barbilla.

_- ¿Qué mierda…? – Preguntaron desde el suelo. _

_Ginny miro alarmada hacia su cuerpo, estaba con ropa interior y con la camisa de esa persona encima. Cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho, tratando de cubrir con la camisa todo lo que podía. _

_Aquello no había sido lo peor de la noche. El joven que se levanto del suelo, lo pudo reconocer. Cabello rubio platinado, nariz respingada y ojos grises. _

_- Malfoy – Dijo casi sin aliento. _

_Este la miro con los ojos entrecerrados fijamente, se incorporo sin mayor pudor. _

_- Merlín – Dijo Ginny volteándose – Tápate. _

_- ¿Qué? – Dijo Draco - ¿Nunca has visto un hombre en bóxer? – Cubriéndose con las sábanas ahora. _

Ese era el recuerdo que ella tenía.

- En ropa interior – Llego a pronunciar Ginny hasta recordar la imagen.

- ¿Te das cuenta? – Dijo Draco muy seguro, esperando que ella se hubiera dado cuenta.

- No – Dijo Ginny completamente confundida – No entiendo.

- Weasley – Dijo Draco cansado – Ambos estábamos muy borrachos y terminamos con esto en la mano, ¿Verdad?

Esto lo dijo Draco levantando su mano mostrando el anillo de matrimonio.

- Cierto – Dijo Ginny afirmando con la cabeza.

- Si hubiéramos tenido relaciones esa noche – Dijo Draco moviendo la mano esperando que ella continuara.

- ¿No hubiéramos despertado con ropa? – Pregunto Ginny dudosa.

- No tan brillante como es de esperar Weasley – Dijo Draco simplemente con una sonrisa burlona hacia ella – No habríamos despertado con ropa puesta.

Ginny al escuchar ello abrió los ojos como plato. Todo en ese momento empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza, encajando las piezas de ese rompecabezas.

- Tienes razón – Dijo Ginny – No hubiéramos sido capaces de colocarnos ropa encima – Dijo señalándolo.

- No paso nada entre nosotros esa noche – Dijo Draco convencido – Solamente…

- ¿Cómo termine con tu camisa encima? – Pregunto Ginny confundida.

- No tengo idea de que estás hablando – Dijo Draco sirviéndose más del vino, pero titubeo al momento de vaciar el contenido.

- Por supuesto que lo sabes – Acuso Ginny, al darse cuenta de la maniobra de Draco, nervioso.

- No Weasley – Dijo Draco – No tengo idea de cómo paso eso, solamente sé que no nos acostamos.

Ginny lo miro ladeando la cabeza, sin tener claro si debía creerle o no, parecía sincero.

- Nunca me había percatado de ese detalle – Dijo Ginny sonriendo por el descubrimiento.

- No eres brillante Weasley – Dijo Draco provocándola – Eso lo sabemos y lo he recalcado todo el día de hoy.

- ¡Oh, cállate! – Dijo Ginny moviendo una mano hacia Draco – Cómo si tú lo hubieras deducido en un solo instante.

- La verdad, Weasley, fue así – Dijo Draco determinante con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes de tu teoría? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Era más entretenido verte torturada por ello – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

- Eres despiadado – Sentencio Ginny con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Eso lo sabemos – Dijo Draco levantando la copa en señal de brindis.

Ginny estiro sus brazos hacia arriba y sonrió cansada.

- Entonces nunca nos acostamos – Dijo Ginny relajada.

- Era muy lógico – Dijo Draco de forma misteriosa.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Ginny escéptica - ¿Hay otra razón además de la que me diste?

- Weasley – Dijo Draco mirándola – Nadie se resiste a mis encantos.

- Vamos con la misma tontería – Dijo Ginny cansada tomando lo último de vino que quedaba en botella.

- Pero es la verdad, Weasley – Dijo Draco con un aire de arrogancia – Estarías ya llorando por volver a acostarte conmigo.

- Creo que tienes un gran problema – Dijo Ginny muy segura de sí misma.

Draco solamente rió secamente, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- No creo que te puedas resistir a mí – Dijo Draco con mucha confianza – Por mucho tiempo.

Ginny no se lo pensó dos veces, Draco no se lo espero, pero cuando volteo para mirarla, ella se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de Draco, una a cada lado de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto algo alterado haciéndose para atrás, mientras la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Demostrándote que me puedo resistir a ti – Dijo Ginny con mucha confianza antes de morder una manzana verde.

- ¡Hey! ¡Esas eran mías! – Refuto Draco al verla mientras se la comía – Las compre exclusivamente…

- No tenía ninguna etiqueta que dijera propiedad de Draco Malfoy – Respondió Ginny sonriente.

Draco sentía que era nocivo tenerla tan cerca, que esquivo su mirada buscando un punto fijo lejos de ella.

- Bájate Weasley – Dijo Draco mirándola serio – Tu peso está acabando con mis piernas.

- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? – Pregunto socarronamente - ¿Me tienes miedo?

- No – Dijo Draco mirando por un momento hacia la salida de la carpa.

- ¿O te sientes TU atraído por mí? – Pregunto aun más divertida Ginny.

Se podía notar a simple vista como esa pregunta había afectado a Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Oh! – Dijo Ginny fingiendo sentir sorpresa – Este es el momento en que me jurarás amor eterno – Esto lo dijo parpadeando más de lo necesario.

- No te ilusiones – Dijo Draco muy serio, pero fastidiado por la burla de ella.

- Creo que esto se está tornando divertido – Dijo Ginny acercándose un poco más.

Draco retrocedió hasta que su cabeza se dio contra algo.

- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? – Pregunto divertida Ginny - ¿En serio me tienes miedo?

- Tu solamente estás tomando ventaja de mi en este momento – Dijo esto dejando la copa a un costado.

Con ese simple comentario, hizo estallar a Ginny en carcajadas, ella rió libremente y se llevo una mano al vientre.

- No puedes decir que el alcohol te ha afectado porque solamente… - Dijo Ginny divertida mirando confundida a su alrededor – Tres o cuatro botellas de vino.

Draco reflexiono sobre su comportamiento en ese momento con Weasley muy cerca de él.

_- No puedo mostrarme débil – Pensó Draco rápidamente. _

- Tienes razón – Dijo Draco.

Draco muy seguro en este momento, sonrió misteriosamente y se enderezo en su sitio, lo cual hacia que la distancia entre él y Ginny fuera menor. Aun seguía sonriendo.

- No te tengo miedo Weasley – Dijo Draco sonriendo – Sigamos tu juego.

Ginny trago en seco porque él si la estaba observando intensamente, acerco un poco más el rostro.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Ginny estática en su posición.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Dijo Draco sonriendo porque otra vez parecía que el dominaba la situación - ¿Miedo a tus instintos?

_- Esto es un juego – Pensó Ginny constantemente repitiéndoselo – Un juego tonto de Malfoy, no puedo ser la débil._

- Incluso las mujeres como tú – Dijo Draco mirándola – Deben de sentir algo.

- ¿Por qué la obsesión con el tema? – Pregunto Ginny sonriendo – No todas deben de considerarte atractivo.

- Es la tercera vez en el día que me dices eso – Dijo Draco con una mueca extraña - ¿Segura que no necesitas tus gafas en este momento?

- Muy segura – Dijo Ginny resoplando – Es decir – Quiso continuar con el tema – Eres simpático.

Ni bien dijo esa última palabra, se quedo en estado de shock, no esperaba decirlo en voz alta y levanto la vista mirándolo asustada.

_- No debí decir eso – Pensó Ginny completamente arrepentida._

- Ya vamos progresando – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa triunfante – Dentro de un par de minutos me jurarás amor eterno.

- ¡Hurón idiota! – Dijo Ginny levantando un puño.

Ella cerró el puño y trato de golpearlo en el hombro con todas sus fuerzas, pero Draco intercepto el golpe cogiendo el puño de ella con su mano.

Ese contacto lo cambio.

Ginny no sabía cómo explicarse lo que pasaba en ese momento, si era producto de su imaginación, del alcohol o una reacción muy extraña en ella. Sentir la mano de Draco sobre la suya, la hizo estremecerse.

Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba de Draco, tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración tibia de Draco y hasta sentir la forma como él la observaba.

- ¿Podrías mirarme al rostro? – Pregunto Draco.

A ella le pareció un susurro, que la hizo estremecerse.

_- Por favor que no lo haya sentido – Se lo repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. _

- Este juego no va a tener sentido si evadimos las miradas – Dijo Draco con un tono burlón.

Ella levanto la vista y lo miro fijamente, él tampoco se quedaba atrás porque la miraba intensamente.

- No creo ser un ogro por quién no te puedas sentir atraída – Dijo Draco tratando de ser divertido, pero fracaso ya que la expresión en su rostro aun seguía siendo tensa.

Ginny rió ante el comentario, acercándose un poco más a Draco. Se observaron en silencio.

El rostro de Draco era delgado, sin dejar de ser masculino, unos labios delgados y una nariz respingada, seguía pálido pero sin llegar a tener una tonalidad enfermiza o desagradable.

Pero lo que más le impresionaba eran sus ojos grisáceos, que la miraban de forma tan intensa, sin embargo, se veían diferentes en ese momento, estaban mostrando algo más que ella no había percibido hasta ese momento o tal vez fuera la primera vez que él lo demostrara. Su cabello rubio platinado que en ese momento se encontraba totalmente desordenado por todo el alboroto del día.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, era una extraña conexión para ella. Volvió a bajar la mirada hacia los labios de Draco, que tenían una tonalidad rosada.

_- A la mierda con ser débil – Pensó Ginny en un impulso. _

Solo con una inclinación de ella, sus labios se juntaron con los de él. Fue un simple roce de labios que pudo haber durado simplemente minutos, pero para ella fueron una eternidad.

Al separarse sentía que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Yo… - Comenzó a decir Ginny.

No tuvo tiempo de formular aquella oración. Draco la había atraído hacia sí con sus brazos alrededor de ella, y la besaba apasionadamente. Ella tardo en reaccionar, pero termino aceptando el beso con gusto.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y se juntaron aun más, quedando sus torsos pegados uno contra otro. Draco tenía una mano en la espalda de ella, y la otra enredada en sus cabellos.

El beso paso a ser brusco y desesperado, parecía guardar más que un juego entre ellos.

Poco a poco fueron sobrando los zapatos, calcetines, camisa, blusa. Todo ello fue desapareciendo sin que ellos dejaran de besarse de esa forma.

Un beso donde demostraban que uno necesitaba del otro.

**IVVI**

FIN DEL CAPITULO

¡¿Ahora qué me dicen? Sé que muchos de ustedes deben de estar más que sorprendidas por lo ocurrido, además de querer saber que pasa después, jajaja, aunque es bastante obvio.

La continuación de este capítulo debería de estar dentro de poco, la próxima semana o menos. También va a depender de su respuesta y sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo, de verdad lo aprecio bastante.

Otra cosa que quería mencionarles es que en este momento estoy muy corta de tiempo, es por ello que la actualización de Reconstruyendo una Vida será para el próximo mes, en diciembre. Me es difícil concentrarme y encontrar la inspiración para esta historia, no sé por qué. Para ello necesito largas horas de silencio y concentración, tratar de encontrar otra vez toda la relación y ordenar mis ideas. Tiempo sería. Las demás historias si podrían continuar a tiempo, porque los capítulos están mejor estructurados, lo mismo que las ideas.

Muchas gracias por todo. Ahora a sus reviews.

The Darkness Princess: Hola, bien creo, jaja. Si el tiempo es lo que más escasea. Timmy todavía no estará por ahí, pero con Draco sí, jajjaja. Gracias.

MiiniiMiirii: Gracias, jajaja. Si, lo haré lo encuentro en este momento relajante. Si estoy tratando de subir capítulos de todos, aunque de Reconstruyendo me demorare más.

Vickytas: Muchas gracias, de verdad tus palabras me motivan. Si publicare lo más pronto que pueda, no creo que pase de la semana.

Margara: Muchas gracias, jajaja yo también quedo que se quede conmigo también. Jaja entendiste el truco no dije fecha, pero se me paso un día, porque hoy es viernes aunque creí que era jueves. Creo que fue más que beso, jajaja

Vansly6: Oh, me acuerdo de ti con el otro review, que bueno que tengas cuenta e historia si no me equivoco (te deje review) Muchas gracias por considerarlo así. Exacto, son cosas que lastimaban, no es exactamente una verdad actual, simplemente se decían cosas feas para herir al otro. Si, son lindos los dos juntos.

Solange: Jaja. Si beso, aunque no se que tan tierno, pero si convivencia va mejor. Jajaja, gracias por tus palabras, espero alguna vez hacer esto, porque me hace feliz dentro de todo. Gracias, me conmueves. Si, creo que por ello los creo compatibles, pero ya veremos.

Kirara: ¡Si, actualice! Si es beso y algo más creo, jaja. Los gnomos después, jajaja. Gracias.

Lynette P. Broderick: Si, tiempo tampoco, jajaja aunque ya te hable hace poco. Espero que te vaya bien en tus exámenes. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Aunque tarde, pero algo es algo, jajaja se me complico el jueves pasado, y nunca dije qué jueves iba a actualizar ese era el chiste. 1. Creo que es difícil cuando se ama de esa manera sin tener barreras y crees que esa persona eres tu, que sin él no vales nada. De verdad contar con gente así, vale mucho aunque también depende mucho de uno mismo. 2. Hannah tiene problemas y debe de resolverlos. Harry quiere a Draco en Azkaban. 3. Creo que también fue como una terapia para ellos, en vez de guardarlo decirlo así estás más en paz contigo mismo, bueno esa es mi idea creo. 4. Sí, pero Draco no lo va a admitir tan fácilmente, si fue un gran avance decirse que se necesitan. 5. Si Timmy es bello. 6. Pobre, espero que todo este de maravilla. Gracias por todo.

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: Muchas gracias. Es un gran avance para Ginny. Y si el beso pero también algo más, jajaja. Gracias.

Munchis: Muchas gracias, que amable. Espero saber de ti pronto.

Klaudia de Malfoy: Si, actualice. Si espero que todo vaya bien. Muchas gracias.

Eva Potter: Muchas gracias, no te preocupes a veces no se tiene tiempo. Es todo a su tiempo, aunque espero que este capítulo te haga feliz. Jajaja ese sentimiento de ¿A dónde se fue lo demás del capítulo? Lo he sentido se hace corto y sufres, jajaja no quiero que te sientas así, pero no se si pueda cambiarlo, jaja. Oh, advertencia, no se si funcione correctamente el método de Timmy, estoy segura que a mas de uno lo hará vomitar, por eso que si lo haces, con cuidado. Jaja creo que es trabaja muy gratificante hacerlo, pero no necesitas completamente seguirlo como carrera, si lo sientes en la sangre y crees que es lo correcto ya lo encontraras en tu camino, solo enfócate en que se puede. Gracias.

Yukiatena: Muchas gracias, jajaja hace tiempo que no mencioaba un firulais, jajaja. Gracias.

Hpfan02: Jaja, ¡Aquí esta el capítulo! Jajaja así es la vida. Si fue fuerte y creo que esa es la idea, que liberen eso para poder avanzar, por lo menos un poco más. ¡Oh escuche tu canción y debo de decirte que la AMO! Es increíble, gracias, gracias por decírmela.

Paula: Muchas gracias, que linda. Creo que con suerte uno los consigue en algún sitio. Si conozco la fábrica te avisaré.

JeN-na-lc: Ya dije, he descubierto que soy buena desapareciendo, jajaja. Si es menos de un mes. Si es lindo el final ¿Y ahora? Gracias, es bueno saberlo. Tampoco la soporto y eso que la cree yo, jaja. Es convenida.

Mary!: Muchas gracias, esta ya la historia. Espero que no pase eso, además porque lo deje en algo que no creo que quieran esperar un mes para saberlo.

Kemmy Lovegood: Gracias, bueno saber la cadena que te llevo hasta aquí. Creo que es por ello que me gusta escribir de ellos, me es fácil verlos como pareja. Muchas gracias por estar ahí.

YaniitaPotter: Muchas gracias. Creo que es un gran avance el de este capítulo. Si Timmy es muy especial para Ginny por eso, la ayuda. Gracias.

Lis-ville-lis: Muchas gracias, creo que a muchas que leen mi historia no les agrada Harry.

Laura: Oh, lo siento, a mi también me dejo mal eso de Ginny. Si actualizo ya. Gracias.

Ise Potter: No te preocupes, me divierte y me ayuda mucho lo que escriben, es una retroalimentación que me gusta. Gracias por decirlo, creo que el escribir de Ginny en esa situación también me dejo triste, pero creo que eso necesitaba ella. Muchas gracias, creo que una más de ellas si seguire pronto, mientras que la otra solo pido tiempo, porque me es difícil. Gracias por leer lo que escribo.

Ukyryo: Tiempo al tiempo, lo que le paso a Ginny tampoco se olvida de un día a otro. Si Timmy ayudará a Ginny mucho. No te preocupes, yo sé que el tiempo no alcanza para muchas cosas. Pronto.

GachiB: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Si Timmy ayudará mas que nada a Ginny. Jajaja no me dio el tiempo para hacer todo lo que quería. Gracias por tu tiempo.

Mitchelle Malfoy: Si, sé que las tengo abandonadas, lo de Mi Nuevo Existir ya esta, y para la otra sin fecha aun, porque no encuentro la inspiración para escribirla. Gracias, pero solo pido tiempo a veces no me alcanza para todo lo que quiero, pero algo puedo dar con el tiempo que tengo. Ya hay un avance entre Drago y Ginny, un buen avance.

S. Lily Potter: Si, tiempo que no se de ti. Ya veremos que pasa entre Harry y Hannah. Jajaja si Draco y Ginny van mejor en la relación. Si, es cuando recién llegaron al departamento. Si. Si dentro de poco irá el juez. Gracias.

Aricia Malfoy: Jajajaja tu nombre no más me hace recordar a mi historia, jajaa. Muchas gracias, si pronto seguiré.

Gracias por su tiempo.


	14. 14: Voces y Susurros

_Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los demás personajes son de creación propia, lo mismo que los nombres de cada uno de ellos._

**Capítulo 14**

**Voces y Susurros**

_Ya había oscurecido en Inglaterra. _

_- No entiendo cómo lo hiciste – murmuró Draco de malhumor. _

_- No exageres Malfoy – se quejó Ginny, quien viajaba a su costado en ese automóvil. _

_El automóvil pertenecía a Draco Malfoy quien prefirió ese medio de transporte debido a que por los distintos medicamentos que Ginny tomaba en ese momento, todavía no podía viajar de forma segura por Red Flu o aparecerse en alguno de los casos. _

_- ¡Fue toda una vajilla completa! – Exclamó Draco levantando ambas cejas._

_Ginny resopló cruzándose de brazos. _

_Estaban yendo rumbo a una tienda donde pudieran comprar todos los objetos que Ginny había destrozado en el transcurso del tiempo que vivían juntos, ese mismo día muy temprano, ella termino con toda la vajilla de ellos de una forma muy extraña._

_- No fue mi culpa – objetó Ginny haciendo un puchero. _

_- Tienes toda la razón Weasley – Dijo Draco sarcásticamente – Los platos decidieron en la mañana salir de paseo y justo se encontraron contigo. _

_Ginny rió secamente ante el comentario ácido de él con una mueca poco agradable. _

_- ¡Mierda! – Dijo Draco tocando el claxon muy irritado - ¡¿Por qué no avanzan?!_

_- Es jueves en la noche, Malfoy – refutó Ginny sin mirarlo, fijo su mirada por la ventana – Hay pubs y bares abiertos. _

_- ¡Estúpido tráfico! – Bufó Draco malhumorado. _

_Pasaron unos minutos hasta que lograron salir de la calle y giraron a la derecha, dando a una calle menos transitada. _

_- Llegamos – confirmó Draco cuando estuvieron en el estacionamiento. _

_Draco escogió el lugar más cercano que había hacia la tienda para estacionar, aun así no fue tan cerca como hubiera deseado. La tienda tenía más que nada ventanales alrededor, salvo por una pared que era de cemento. Los estantes se podían observar desde afuera y en la tienda no había muchas personas. _

_Ginny se coloco la capucha de la casaca verde encima, la capucha le tapaba casi la mitad del rostro. La casaca era color verde y le llegaba hasta por debajo de las caderas, las mangas cubrían sus manos, parecía no ser suya la casaca. La tenía con el cierre abierto, se observaba que tenía un polo blanco no tan pegado a su cuerpo, además iba con un pantalón de algodón suelto gris y unas botas color marrón. _

_- ¿Quieres parecer dementor? – Preguntó con una media sonrisa Draco._

_Él también se encontraba con ropa más informal-deportiva. Iba con unos jeans oscuros, zapatillas negras, una casaca abierta negra, mostrando una camiseta gris oscuro que tenía unos números al lado derecho que apenas se percibía por la casaca, el tenía la casaca remangada hasta el antebrazo. _

_Ante ese comentario Ginny lo miro de manera fría. No emitió comentario alguno simplemente se bajo del automóvil. _

_Ingresaron a la tienda en silencio, se desviaron hacia uno de los pasillos que se encontraba algo lejos de la puerta. _

_- ¿Sr. Malfoy? – Pregunto un señor barrigón cerca de ellos. _

_Ginny lo observo de reojo, era un señor vestido con un traje muy fino de mejillas rígidas y bigote blanco. Se acerco muy feliz hacia ellos. _

_- Sr. Shruggle – dijo Draco muy educadamente, le estrecho la mano. _

_- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto el señor – Hoy es un día muy amigable aquí en Londres, ¿No lo cree?_

_Draco simplemente asintió con la cabeza. _

_- No tuve tiempo de comunicarme con usted previamente – comentó el señor serio – Es muy importante tener una reunión en privado para hablar…_

_- Querido – pronunció la esposa del señor acercándose – Deja en paz al joven, debe de estar muy ocupado. _

_- Señora – saludó Draco con la cabeza. _

_- Querido – respondió la señora muy sonriente – Me enteré de tu matrimonio, felicidades. _

_- Gracias – Draco asintió con la cabeza. _

_- ¿Cuándo podremos conocer a la joven? – Dijo el señor mirando alrededor de Draco. _

_Él simplemente miro de reojo hacia donde Ginny se había alejado, y ella al escuchar ese comentario dejo caer un cucharón de metal al suelo. _

_- Torpe – rió para sí Draco luego miró a los señores quienes aun lo miraban interesados – Pronto – les anunció serio aun con una mano cerca de la boca para cubrir la risa. _

_- No te entretenemos más – dijo la señora retocándose el cabello – Hasta pronto, joven Malfoy. _

_Se retiraron ambos y Draco se acerco hacia Ginny. _

_- ¿Quiénes eran? – Preguntó Ginny curiosa mirándolo. _

_- Amigos de mi padre – contestó serio Draco – Piensas también destruir esta tienda – comentó divertido. _

_Luego de ello se coloco la capucha sobre la cabeza, aunque no le quedaba como a ella. _

_- ¿Te copias del estilo dementor? – Averiguó Ginny en broma. _

_- Solo camina, Weasley – murmuró Draco empujándola con una mano por la espalda. _

_Caminaron entre los pasillos hasta encontrar uno especializado en vajillas. Una joven que trabajaba en la tienda, se los reconocía por el polo azul eléctrico y la insignia. Esta joven se acercó muy emocionada dispuesta a ayudarlos, sobre todo a Draco. _

_- Podemos traerles de diferentes colores si así le gusta – mencionó ella sonriendo excesivamente a Draco. _

_- En un momento la llamaremos – respondió Draco sin mirarla. _

_Draco estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando cada uno de las vajillas mientras que Ginny de cuclillas en el suelo mirando atentamente a los platos. _

_- ¿Qué tanto miras? – Preguntó Draco inclinándose hacia Ginny._

_- ¿Has visto los precios? – Murmuró Ginny abriendo mucho los ojos. _

_- Yo lo pago – sostuvo Draco muy tranquilo._

_- Yo voy a pagar la mitad – refutó Ginny entrecerrando los ojos._

_- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Preguntó Draco al ver aun la negativa de Ginny por el precio – Tú tienes dinero, ¿Ganas algo en la galería, no?_

_- Siii – contestó Ginny alargando la vocal – De todas formas no pienso gastar un dineral en vajilla. _

_- No pienso comer en pedazos de cartón, Weasley – opinó Draco muy serio – Elige simplemente uno. _

_Ginny seguía mirando entre las vajillas, no se decidía por ninguna en especial. _

_- ¿Qué opinas de esa? – Preguntó Draco cansado, tocando uno de los platos. _

_Se trataba de una vajilla moderna que tenía varios colores primando los colores cálidos, y con dibujos de frutas. _

_- ¿Estás demente Malfoy? –Inquirió Ginny torciendo la nariz. _

_- Estamos de acuerdo que nada que tenga más de dos colores – confirmó Draco tranquilo. _

_- ¿Qué opinas de esta? – Preguntó Ginny señalando un grupo. _

_- Es una opción – comentó Draco tranquilo. _

_Pero la observo por el rabillo del ojos y se dio cuenta que Ginny estaba dudando. _

_- Pero… - Draco mencionó tratando de animarla para que continúe con la idea. _

_- El precio Malfoy – reveló Ginny – Es demasiado. _

_- ¿Qué opinas de este? – Dijo Draco señalándole unos. _

_- ¿No crees que son muy elaborados para usarlos de diario? – Preguntó Ginny mirándolo dubitativa. _

_- Llevamos dos – comentó Draco levantándose de hombros. _

_- ¿Estás demente, Malfoy? – Se alarmó Ginny echándose un poco hacia atrás – ¡¿Has visto el precio?!_

_Draco rodó los ojos. _

_- Merlín – murmuró Draco con la mano en los ojos - ¡Hey! – Intentó llamar a la joven que los había atendido. _

_- Se llama Zoel – mencionó Ginny tocando uno de los platos. _

_- Cuidado con romper – advirtió Draco moviendo una mano frente a ella – ¡Zoel! – Gritó. _

_La joven volteo a mirarlo con los ojos brillosos, y muy sonriente. Se acerco a toda prisa, para impresión de Ginny parecía que iba saltando de la emoción. _

_- Dígame – logró mencionar Zoel muy sonriente – Estoy para lo que usted desee – continuó tan emocionada que parecía una propuesta para otra cosa._

_Ginny al escuchar aquello volteo a mirarla sorprendida con las cejas levantadas. _

_- Disculpe – murmuró la joven muy sonrojada. _

_- Quita los precios de todas las vajillas – ordenó Draco sin darle importancia a lo que ella dijo. _

_- Malfoy – dijo Ginny ahora de pie. _

_Draco la cogió de los hombros y la giro para que no mirara hacia ellos. _

_- ¿Puedes hacerlo? – Continuó Draco mirando inquisitivamente a la joven. _

_- Si – respondió la joven a toda prisa acercándose con su varita a borrar el precio de todas las vajillas. _

_Cuando acabo, Zoel se retiro a esperar en otro sitio al llamado de ellos. Ginny aun no se había girado, pero al mirar a un lado, hacia los ventanales se dio cuenta que había varias personas afuera, además de observar el flash de las cámaras. _

_- Ahora elige – comentó Draco severamente – Date prisa, Weasley._

_- Tenemos compañía, Malfoy – logró articular Ginny girando para que no le sigan tomando fotos a ella. _

_Draco la miró confundido, pero luego se dio cuenta a qué se refería. _

_- Fantástico – murmuró Draco entre dientes observando por encima de la cabeza de ella hacia los fotógrafos. _

_Ginny volvió a su postura anterior revisando las vajillas. _

_Terminaron por elegir tres vajillas distintas, una que era de color marfil simple y sofisticado, la siguiente fue una vajilla de cristal transparente portuguesa Vista Alegre en tono verde muy novedoso y alegre, y por último la vajilla que utilizarían solo para eventos especiales, una vajilla italiana que tenía en el borde un marco grueso de color plateado que lo hacía elegante. _

_Al salir Draco pago todo alegando que no quería problemas o berrinches por todas las personas que estaban afuera. Tampoco le entrego alguna de las bolsas para cargar y se ayudo de una de las personas que trabajaba ahí. _

_- Con tu habilidad – comentó Draco mirando a Ginny – Terminaríamos sin rastro de estas vajillas. _

_- Antipático – manifestó Ginny haciendo un puchero y cargando solamente el obsequio que les habían entregado. _

_- No te alejes de mí – dijo Draco saliendo detrás de Ginny. _

_Ginny agachó la cabeza, logrando esconderse aun más en la capucha, y camino rápido hacia el automóvil. Draco la siguió detrás, en ningún momento pararon o voltearon a mirar a esas personas. _

_- Sonrían – pedía uno de ellos que caminaba a la par con Draco y Ginny. _

_- Por aquí, miren – les gritaba uno de ellos. _

_- ¿Van a salir a alguna fiesta? – preguntaron - ¿Los escoltamos?_

_- Creo que se van a quedar en casa – opinó muy animado uno de ellos - ¿Algún plan en especial?_

_- ¿Cuándo piensan tener hijos? – Gritó uno que iba detrás. _

_- ¿Están enamorados? – Comenzó a indagar una joven sin dejar de disparar en su cámara. _

_- ¿Cómo te enamoraste de él, Ginny? – Preguntó acercándose uno de ellos. _

_- Seguro que por los ojos – manifestó la joven más acelerada. _

_- No, el físico – repuso una de ellas con una sonrisa torcida. _

_Ginny escuchaba todas sus conjeturas sin decir nada, quería reírse por las incoherencias. _

_- ¡Hasta vinieron combinados! – Declaró uno de ellos riendo. _

_Los demás fotógrafos rieron por aquello. _

_- Muy graciosos – contestó Ginny refunfuñando. _

_- Nos hablo – comentó él que sugirió lo último, sorprendido. _

_- ¿Nos vas a decir qué te gusto más de él? – Preguntó la joven sonriente. _

_- ¿No tienen a quién fotografiar? – Draco comenzaba a irritarse por ese tipo de situación, nunca habían sido tan insistentes. _

_- Hay famosos allí afuera – animó Ginny señalando con una mano hacia el otro lado de la calle. _

_- Ustedes son más interesantes – comentó el señor. _

_- Y son famosos – agregó otro de ellos. _

_Al automóvil, Draco abrió una de las puertas dejando que metieran ahí las vajillas y luego le abrió la puerta a Ginny, todas las mujeres que los seguían suspiraron. _

_- ¿Qué te gusto más de él? – Siguieron insistiendo antes de que ella se metiera del todo. _

_- Su trasero – respondió Ginny simplemente sin mirarlos – Es lo mejor de él, ¿No creen?_

_Todos rieron, Draco se dio la vuelta e ingreso en el automóvil. _

_- Weasley – dijo Draco mirándola antes de prender el motor – ¿Por qué dijiste eso?_

_- Para que mañana este en todos los diarios, tu trasero en primer plano – no pudo contener más la risa. _

_Draco apoyo su frente en el timón cerrando un poco los ojos. _

_- ¿Imaginas lo que hará Pansy con la historia? – Cuestionó riendo – Un primer plano de tu trasero y una línea de tiempo de cómo fue evolucionando – se dobló en dos por las carcajadas. _

_- Ya fuiste lo suficientemente graciosa por hoy – dijo serio, imaginándose todo lo que Pansy haría con esa historia. _

_Ginny solamente rió moviendo la cabeza negativamente. _

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG End Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

Ginny se despertó sintiéndose completamente descansada, hace mucho tiempo que ella no se sentía así. Desde hace algunos meses, ella no podía conciliar el sueño completamente, se levantaba siempre en medio de la noche con un sentimiento de malestar o fatiga que no se iba hasta haber bebido alguna poción que la dejara inconsciente al momento de dormir.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, observando primero el techo de la carpa, luego cerró una vez más los ojos, estirándose levemente. No quería moverse, esto no se debía porque se sintiera triste o sin energías, sino porque se sentía cómoda, relajada y tranquila con ella misma. Sabía que la razón solo podía ser una, y esa se encontraba aun durmiendo a su costado…. Draco.

Ginny giro el rostro levemente para observarlo mejor, como ella intuyo él seguía durmiendo. No supo porque pero se inclino hacia él, sintiendo el aroma que desprendía aun más fuerte, percibiendo su calor aun más… sintió un placer inesperado, una felicidad que no sabía cómo explicar, no sabía que podía sentirse de ese modo al estar tan cerca de Draco.

Todo ello la llevo a sonreír aun más. Parecía una tonta adolescente al estar tan cerca de alguien tan… atractivo. Pero todos esos pensamientos se borraron en ese momento al sentir una necesidad urgente.

_- Baño – pensó Ginny abriendo los ojos. _

Intento levantarse en ese momento pero un brazo fuerte alrededor de su cintura se lo impidió.

- Duerme Weasley – susurró Draco gruñendo sin abrir los ojos – Necesitaremos energías para volver a la ciudad.

Ginny rió nerviosamente por la forma como le erizo la piel el tono de voz de Draco, lo miro de reojo.

- Es un tema de urgencia – susurró Ginny aun divertida.

- ¿Qué? – Gruñó Draco mientras hacía movimientos circulares con su pulgar sobre la piel de ella.

- Baño – contestó Ginny entrecerrando los ojos.

Draco bufó y la soltó casi de inmediato. Ginny se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con el edredón que ambos tenían encima.

- ¿Tienes que llevarte el edredón al baño? – Cuestionó Draco.

- Solo necesito algo de ropa – contestó Ginny sin observarlo.

Ella busco en el suelo algo de su ropa, pero no encontró nada suyo cerca. Los maletines de ambos estaban en la otra habitación y no pensaba caminar desnuda por la carpa.

- Demonios – masculló Ginny al no tener éxito en su búsqueda.

La necesidad era mayor y no lo pensó dos veces. Solo necesitaba algo que colocarse encima para poder ir hacia el baño.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y se colocó lo primero que encontró en el suelo. Draco en ese momento la observaba solo con un ojo abierto.

- Weasley – comenzó a indagar Draco, aun adormilado - ¿Esos no son…?

Draco se apoyo en uno de sus brazos para poder observarla mejor.

- ¿Tus bóxers? – Completo la pregunta Ginny ahora de pie, colocándose la camisa de él – Sí, no encuentro nada mío por aquí.

Draco la observo esbozando una media sonrisa, ella llevaba los bóxers azules de él, que le quedaban como shorts a ella y la camisa gris de él que le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo, se había abrochado solamente dos botones superiores estratégicamente para que no se le viera de más.

- Podrías haber ido… – sugirió Draco al verla colocarse unas botas marrones hasta los tobillos, eso sí era de ella.

- No pienso ir desnuda hasta el baño – objetó Ginny mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Una imagen interesante – mencionó con una sonrisa insinuantes, luego volvió a recostarse - ¿Por qué te colocas zapatos?

- Ayer bebimos demás, Malfoy – recapituló Ginny – No sé si dejamos alguna botella rota en el piso.

- Creo que si – comentó pensativo.

- Ahora si – dijo Ginny – Con su permiso alteza – bromeó.

Draco sonrió divertido y observó como ella salía a toda prisa. Ginny encontró en el camino una botella rota y las demás almacenadas en una esquina. Se sorprendió de la cantidad de vino que ingirieron el día anterior.

Al salir del baño, Ginny escuchó algunas voces.

- ¿Qué? – susurró Ginny buscando de donde provenían esas voces.

Guardo silencio para poder escuchar con mayor detalle lo que decían y quiénes eran.

- ¿Sabes algo de los dueños? – Preguntó un señor de voz ronca.

Las voces venían de afuera.

- Nada, señor – contestó una persona de voz más aguda - ¿Remolcamos el coche? – Propuso.

- Creo que es lo más sensato – aseguró el otro señor.

Ginny se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello… ¡Se querían llevar su coche! Ella corrió hacia donde Draco aun se encontraba dormitando.

- ¡Malfoy! – Llamó alterada – Despierta – Lo sacudió del hombro.

- ¿Qué ocurre Weasley? – Preguntó llevándose una mano al rostro.

- ¡Se quieren llevar mi coche! – Exclamó preocupada – Levántate.

- ¿Estás segura? – Cuestionó Draco sin moverse de la cama.

- ¡Señor o señores! – Gritó alguien fuertemente parecía estar utilizando un vociferador.

Draco y Ginny se observaron sorprendidos.

- ¡Es importante hablar con ustedes! – Dijo fuertemente la persona de voz aguda - ¡Debemos de remolcar su coche!

- ¡No mi coche! – Chilló Ginny corriendo hacia la entrada de la carpa.

- ¡Espera Weasley! – Gritó Draco levantándose de la cama - ¡No puedes salir así!

Ginny ni siquiera lo escuchó y salió de la carpa en la facha que estaba. Se encontró con una fuerte brisa y llovizna ligera, se llevo una mano cerca de los ojos para poder observar a los dos oficiales.

- Oficial – Trato de decir lo más respetuosamente posible que pudo.

- Se-señorita – logró tartamudear el oficial de voz más aguda, parecía nervioso.

El oficial la observo completamente, mirándola nerviosamente a los ojos.

- No puede llevarse mi auto – pidió Ginny soltando todo el aire que había acumulado en los pulmones.

- Disculpe, señorita – comenzó a decir el oficial de voz ronca y de mayor edad – Está es una zona prohibida para estacionarse o acampar sin un permiso que la autorice.

- ¿Qué demonios? – Preguntó Draco saliendo a toda prisa.

Draco simplemente estaba con unos pantalones grises y botines negros. Ahora, ambos oficiales los observaron con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Disculpe – dijo más respetuosamente Draco - ¿Cuál es el problema oficial?

- El est-estacionamiento, señor – respondió el oficial más joven aun mirando de reojo a Ginny.

- Está prohibido estacionar en esta zona como le dije a su… a su… - el oficial intercalo su mirada entre ambos – A su esposa – concluyó sin mucho convencimiento.

- No sabía que debía de pedir permiso – continuó Ginny – Lo lamentamos mucho, oficial.

El oficial joven la miraba fijamente, sonriendo nervioso cuando Ginny lo observó pidiendo piedad y él asentía con la cabeza, mientras que el oficial mayor miraba a su compañero y movía la cabeza negativamente.

Draco observó detenidamente la forma cómo se estaba conformando ese oficial, sintió que la irá lo invadía. Volvió su vista a Ginny, dándose cuenta del pequeño detalle. Como consecuencia de una brisa fuerte que paso alrededor de ellos, la camisa de ella se abrió un poco más, mostrando el vientre plano de ella y la parte superior también se abrió ligeramente, dejando a la vista más de lo que debía o Draco creía que debía de ser mostrado.

También a simple vista era fácil de descifrar que esa ropa no era de ella sino de él y la forma como él se encontraba vestido no ayudaba a que los oficiales no dedujeran que había pasado ahí dentro.

- No volverá a ocurrir, oficiales – explicó Draco sosteniendo una parte de la camisa de ella para cubrirle el vientre – Fue simplemente una falla humana.

- ¿Habrá alguna sanción? – Preguntó Ginny mirando a los dos oficiales.

- Por esta vez – dijo el oficial mayor mirando su reloj – Y dadas las circunstancias – mencionó mirándolos severamente – Lo dejaremos en advertencia.

Ginny se sonrojo ante el último comentario del oficial, el cual también le causo gracia. Toda la situación era simplemente cómica y embarazosa al mismo tiempo, trato de no reírse al ver lo avergonzados que estaban ambos oficiales.

- Muchas gracias – dijo sonriente Ginny.

- Espero que no vuelva a suceder, señores – aviso el oficial.

- No volverá a suceder – sentenció Draco sereno.

Los oficiales subieron a su patrulla y se retiraron, todavía algo aturdidos. Cuando ellos estuvieron lejos, Ginny rompió en carcajadas. Draco la sostenía de un brazo porque ella estaba casi doblada en dos.

- No encuentro lo gracioso – mencionó Draco.

- ¿Vistes sus rostros? – Preguntó Ginny aun riendo y mirándolo de reojo.

- Sabes que no es apropiado que salgas así a la calle – Empezó a decir Draco algo malhumorado - ¿Por qué saliste así? – Le preguntó ahora que la tenía sujeta de los hombros.

- Malfoy – comenzó a decir Ginny tratando de tranquilizarse – Es mi coche, no iba a dejar que se lo llevaran.

Draco la miró con una ceja alzada, aun sin creerle completamente. Ginny al ver su expresión se tapo el rostro y se rió.

- Los hemos dejado impactados – comentó Ginny limpiándose las lágrimas que le salieron por tanto reír.

- Creo que tú eres la única – murmuró Draco volviendo a entrar a la carpa.

- Tú sin camisa y solo con esos pantalones y los zapatos desamarrados – Ginny lo decía señalándolo – Los oficiales no sabían dónde mirar.

- Weasley – dijo Draco suspirando resignado y volteando a mirarla - ¿Si no eran oficiales los que se encontraban afuera? ¿Si eran personas peligrosas?

Ginny lo miró fijamente en ese momento. Draco parecía muy molesto.

- Debes de tener cuidado si piensas salir así, sin tu varita – masculló Draco aun mirándola.

- Eran muggles – contestó Ginny a la ligera.

- O salir con cualquier otro objeto que te ayudara a defenderte – objetó Draco algo fastidiado por la falta de preocupación de ella.

- Malfoy – comenzó a decir despacio Ginny – Solo fueron oficiales, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Ginny le sonrió tímidamente.

- Me voy a bañar – avisó Ginny dispuesta a irse.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera alejarse, Draco la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca.

- De verdad, debes de tener cuidado – masculló Draco mirándola fijamente.

- Lo prometo, Malfoy – dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

Ginny al observarlo tan cerca se dio cuenta de que Draco si se estaba preocupando por ella, que si la quería proteger o algo por el estilo, sonrió débilmente y apoyo una de sus manos en la mejilla de él.

- Tendré más cuidado – prometió Ginny mirándolo - ¿Alguna otra queja? – Bromeó.

- Quiero mi ropa devuelta – murmuró Draco con un brillo distinto en los ojos – No quiero que huela a vino.

Ginny sonrió divertida, empinándose lo más que pudo para besarlo en la punta de la nariz.

- Limpia el desorden de anoche – murmuró Ginny aun cerca de él.

- ¿De verdad esperas que lo haga? – Preguntó Draco con una sonrisa engreída.

Ginny pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Draco y lo beso lentamente, él la sujeto de la cintura. Luego de unos segundos, ella se separo y le guiñó un ojo.

- Tramposa – murmuró Draco.

**_DGDGDGDG_**

Calypso se encontraba con una falda de vuelo por encima de la rodilla color rojo, con unas pantimedias color gris, zapatos de taco alto color negro y una camiseta de manga larga blanca con una chaqueta de lana color gris.

- Respira – se repetía Calypso cerrando los ojos, una y otra vez – Tú puedes.

Exhalo una vez más e ingreso al edificio.

- No puedes estar así – se repetía Calypso tratando de relajarse mientras estaba en el ascensor – Contrólate.

El señor que se encontraba en el ascensor, la miro de manera sospechosa.

- No se preocupe – dijo Calypso sonriendo nerviosa al señor – No estoy loca, solamente un poco asustada.

El señor se limito a asentir y mirar hacia las puertas. Llegaron al piso a donde ella se dirigía. Se asombro por la elegancia del lugar.

- Esto es fantástico – murmuró asombrada Calypso mientras caminaba hacia la recepción.

- Buenos días – saludo la recepcionista.

- Buenos días – respondió al saludo Calypso.

- Justo estaba por irme – mencionó la recepcionista.

- No se preocupe, no la retraso mucho – aviso Calypso levantando un poco la mano – Simplemente estaba buscando a una persona.

La recepcionista la escucho y asintió con la cabeza, la dirigió hacia el despacho de la persona que le indico. Tocaron la puerta, esperando a que atendiera.

- Adelante – gritaron desde adentro.

- Disculpe, señor – dijo la recepcionista – Lo está buscando…

- Hola – saludo Calypso asomándose.

Él la miro sorprendido.

- Calypso – mencionó aun con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Con su permiso – finalizó la recepcionista antes de retirarse.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Calypso despidiéndose de ella.

La recepcionista se fue del despacho.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó Calypso aun desde la puerta.

- Por supuesto – respondió él ahora de pie.

- Debo decir que ese lugar es asombroso, Theo – comentó Calypso mirando alrededor.

- Gracias – dijo Nott algo cohibido por la presencia de ella.

Calypso sonrió brevemente.

- ¿Cómo encontraste las oficinas? – Preguntó Nott – Sé que Draco no le ha dicho donde queda a Ginevra.

- Al ser una empresa formal – comenzó a decir Calypso sentándose frente a él – El ministerio de magia tiene registros públicos de su ubicación.

- Una espía – bromeó Nott sonriendo levemente - ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Calypso rió levemente.

- Pareces adicto al trabajo, siempre formal – contestó Calypso mientras movía las manos – Tuve una corazonada de donde te podría encontrar.

- Ya veo – comentó Nott sonriendo un poco - ¿Tan evidente es? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo.

- Lo suficiente para que me dé una idea – respondió Calypso mirando la oficina – El estudio de abogados solo abre de lunes a viernes, así que aquí era el único lugar posible.

- Cuéntame – dijo Nott tratando de cambiar de tema - ¿Cuál es tu preocupación? ¿Para qué soy bueno? – Preguntó tratando de decirlo en tono burlón, pero no lo logro por la seriedad de su rostro.

Calypso empezó a jugar con sus manos y morderse el labio inferior. Contó mentalmente con los ojos cerrados. Todo esto lo observó Nott curioso y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- No soy buena para esto – comenzó a decir moviendo una mano sobre el escritorio – De verdad, ni siquiera cuando empuje a mi hermano accidentalmente de un árbol, siempre me ha sido difícil.

- No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo, Calypso – continuo Nott divertido por el monólogo de ella y las muecas que hacía - ¿Mataste a tu hermano?

- Oh ¿Qué? ¡No! – Soltó Calypso mirándolo a los ojos y moviendo las manos frenéticamente – Lo siento – dijo sonriendo infantilmente.

- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó Nott por no entender porque pedía disculpas.

- Por mi monólogo debo de parecer una loca – comentó algo avergonzado.

- No te preocupes, he tratado con casos peores – bromeó Nott, pero otra vez falló por la seriedad.

- ¿Te causa gracia verdad? – Preguntó Calypso señalándolo con una mano.

- ¿Quieres decirme algo en especial? – Respondió con otra pregunta Nott – Quisiera saber la razón de tu visita.

- Quería pedirte disculpas – contestó en un tono casi inaudible.

- ¿Pedirme qué? – Preguntó Nott al no escucharla.

- Disculpas por lo del hospital, pelirroja, Malfoy, pastillas, pociones – comenzó a enumerar como si todas esas palabras dieran con un suceso en especial – Gritos, sueño, galletas, café.

- Oh – dijo Nott hilando todo ello y acordándose de la situación – Me había olvidado completamente de esa situación – Mintió Nott, porque lo tenía presente.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Calypso sorprendida – Yo no he podido dormir por aquello.

- ¿Tanto así? – Preguntó Nott interesado con esa respuesta.

- Es verdad – contestó Calypso más tranquila – Hasta creo que he soñado contigo que me perseguías en sueños para que te pidiera disculpas.

Nott rió por el comentario y simplemente la visión de aquella situación.

- Debió de ser muy terrorífico ese sueño – aseguró Nott aun bromeando.

Nott se estaba relajando del trabajo que había dejado para hacer ese día.

- No fue para tanto – mencionó Calypso quitándole importancia – Solamente te salía una cabeza más y tenías cabellos de serpiente como Medusa… - continuo sonriendo divertida.

Los dos se quedaron sonriendo por un largo rato, aunque ese silencio no fue incómodo en lo absoluto.

- ¿Sabes algo de Ginevra? – Preguntó Nott cuando dejaba unos pergaminos de lado.

- Ninguna noticia de ella – confirmó Calypso sonriendo y negando con la mano.

- Tampoco sé nada de Draco – confesó Nott sonriendo también.

- Por lo visto se han escapado juntos – sugirió Calypso con cierta complicidad.

Nott sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Esa es una noticia agradable – afirmó Nott con una mano en la barbilla.

- De acuerdo contigo – contestó Calypso muy alegre – Poco a poco están avanzando.

- ¿Tú lo crees? – Preguntó Nott interesado en la conversación.

- Estoy más segura de Malfoy que de mi pelirroja – confesó muy segura de su opinión.

Nott la miro sorprendido, se enderezo en su sitio y apoyo ambos brazos en el escritorio.

- ¿Por qué opinas ello? – Cuestionó Nott con un dejo de curiosidad.

- Nadie que no siente algo por otra persona – contestó Calypso – Haría lo que Malfoy hizo.

- ¿Te refieres a…? – Comenzó a preguntar Nott.

- A su depresión, si – confirmo Calypso – Nadie se queda a tu lado ante esas situaciones sino la quisieras o amas.

- Si, Malfoy siente algo por ella – confesó Nott moviendo un poco la cabeza a los lados – Creo que está enamorado.

- Sería muy genial si ambos terminaran enamorados y siguieran casados – comentó ilusionada Calypso – Realmente son una pareja muy bella.

- ¿Con respecto a Ginevra? – Preguntó Nott - ¿Está enamorada de él?

Calypso lo miro por un tiempo.

- No estoy segura de ella – contestó Calypso – Ella está yendo a paso tortuga, lentamente. No quiere arriesgarse a nada.

- Además está saliendo de ese problema – continúo Nott.

- Exacto – corroboro Calypso – Pero si siente algo por Malfoy, de eso estoy segura, se siente atraída por él aunque ella lo niegue.

Nott asintió con la cabeza. Calypso miro hacia su reloj.

- ¿Piensas ir a almorzar o te vas a enterrar en esos papeles? – Preguntó Calypso mirando lo que tenía Nott encima del escritorio.

- No tengo planes por el momento – contestó Nott mirándola - ¿Sugieres alguno?

- ¿Almuerzo de disculpas? – Preguntó Calypso con una mueca – Conozco un lugar que te va a encantar.

**_DGDGDGDG_**

Draco se encontraba manejando el automóvil de ella por la carretera. Iban a gran velocidad.

- Ya vamos llegando a Londres – dijo Draco observándola de reojo.

- Se puede sentir el olor a ciudad – contestó Ginny abriendo un poco la ventana y alzando la nariz.

Draco sonrió por la ocurrencia de ella.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó aun anonadado - ¿Cómo puedes sentir aquello?... Eres rara, Weasley.

- Gracias por el cumplido, Malfoy – contestó divertida.

Draco se encontraba con una camisa a cuadros deportiva con capucha gris abierta en los primeros botones, unos jeans oscuros y sus botas. Era un estilo que Ginny no había visto en él y le agradaba la forma como él se veía.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras, Weasley? – Preguntó Draco sin mirarla.

- Pensaba en lo infantil que eres – contestó Ginny.

- No creo ser infantil, Weasley – aseguró Draco mirándola por un momento – Por el contrario, tú si lo pareces – dijo señalando hacia la ropa que ella llevaba puesta.

Ginny se miro por un momento. Llevaba una camisa larga a cuadros color celeste grisáceo con pequeños cuados de líneas blancas transversales y negras. Esta le quedaba por debajo de las caderas, y al igual que Draco, tenía desabrochado los primeros tres botones. Las mangas las tenía remangadas hasta el antebrazo. Pero además tenía leggings negras y unos botines rojos.

- Paremos a comprar algo para el desayuno – propuso Ginny.

**_DGDGDGDG_**

El viento soplaba fuerte en Londres. Debido al tiempo y lo temprano que era, no había muchas personas en la cafetería donde se encontraba. Salvo un grupo de gente que entraba pedía un café y salía con las mismas a las calles de Londres, acomodándose mejor el abrigo.

Sonó la campana de la puerta cuando ingreso un señor a la cafetería.

- Buenos días – saludaron las personas que atendían ahí.

- Buenos días – contestó el señor mientras se quitaba los guantes y el abrigo – No se preocupe, ya encontré a mi amigo – dijo señalando una mesa donde lo estaban esperando.

Se acercó sonriendo.

- Arthur – dijo saludando Gustav – Siento mucho la tardanza.

Arthur Weasley se levanto y lo saludo estrechándole la mano.

- No te preocupes, llegue hace unos minutos – confesó sonriente Arthur.

- Georgia estaba discutiendo con Calypso y Mark sobre la fiesta de aniversario – dijo divertido Gustav – Me tenían de prisionero.

Rieron un poco hasta que los atendieron y tomaron sus pedidos. No paso mucho hasta que les trajeron café, té y unos panecillos.

- ¿Cómo vas en el Ministerio? – Preguntó Gustav.

- Estamos con algunas pendientes – respondió Arthur – Deberíamos acabar con todo ese papeleo esta semana.

- Mucha suerte en ello amigo – animó sonriente Gustav.

- ¿Conseguiste el contrato con los escoceses? – Preguntó Arthur muy bien enterado de los negocios de Arthur.

- Me alegra confirmarlo – dijo elevando su taza de té – No fue sencillo pero lo logramos, están dispuestos a presentarse en los próximos meses.

Siguieron hablando de temas de trabajo, del clima hasta que Arthur se animó a preguntar.

- ¿Cómo está mi niña? – Preguntó directamente.

- De salud se encuentra perfecta – contestó levantando una mano – Ahora sonríe más.

Arthur sonrió tristemente.

- ¿Lo ha vuelto a intentar? – Preguntó Arthur temeroso.

- Arthur – dijo preocupado Gustav – Ella está mejor y no lo volverá a intentar. ¿Molly lo sabe?

- No se lo he dicho – contestó.

- Es mejor, Ginevra no quiere que nadie se entere – prosiguió Gustav.

- Aun no entiendo porqué lo hizo – dijo Arthur – Ella siempre ha sido fuerte.

- Era el amor de su vida – contestó Gustav - ¿Tú lo has perdonado?

- Sí – contestó Arthur – Ginny quiso que siguiéramos tratándolo como un hijo más, lo seguiré haciendo aun cuando no lo entiendo perfectamente.

- Supongo que es lo mejor – se levanto de hombros, tampoco lo entendía.

- ¿Todavía piensa en Harry? – Preguntó Arthur.

- No creo – dijo moviendo un poco la cabeza - Está concentrada en su trabajo.

- ¿Es muy buena en ello, verdad? – Cuestionó Arthur mirándolo - ¿Cómo le va ahora?

- Pronto van a empezar a preparar la exposición de un conocido fotógrafo, Jeremy Van der Woodsen. Estaban muy emocionadas las dos – comentó Gustav.

- Investigaré de él y sus trabajos – dijo entusiasmado Arthur Weasley anotando el nombre del fotógrafo para ver sus trabajos.

- Oh, también la contrataron como directora creativa adjunta de una casa de modas – confirmó muy sonriente – Ahora es oficial, tiene contrato por cinco años.

- ¡Eso es muy bueno! – Exclamó Arthur emocionado - ¿Ella deseaba mucho esto, verdad?

- Se esforzó por lograrlo – entusiasmado explico Gustav – Ahora ella y Calypso comenzarán a trabajar en la próxima campaña.

- Me alegro tanto de escuchar esto – sonrió Arthur – Ginny está saliendo adelante.

- Ella es admirable – dijo Gustav sonriendo – Agradezco mucho que Calypso la conociera.

- Yo también lo agradezco – confirmó – No sé que hubiera hecho sino la hubiera conocido.

Gustav solamente le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

- ¿Cómo se lo está tomando Molly? – Preguntó - ¿El matrimonio Malfoy-Weasley?

- Cree que es un error – comentó Arthur – Cree que solo se casó con Malfoy para irritarla.

- Dale tiempo – dijo Gustav suspirando – Ella se dará cuenta que no es así.

- ¿Tú confías en Malfoy? – Preguntó.

- Sé que la está ayudando – respondió Gustav – Draco está ayudando a salir de todo a Ginevra.

- Me alegra escuchar eso – murmuró Arthur.

- Dale tiempo al tiempo.

**_DGDGDGDG_**

Ginny sonreía levemente mientras bajaba del coche con varias bolsas en la mano.

- Es muy probable que el señor coloque anuncios prohibiendo tu ingreso – mencionó Draco socarronamente, observándola de reojo.

Él también se encontraba llevando algunas bolsas.

- Eres un exagerado – murmuró Ginny sonriéndole de lado.

- Lo digo muy en serio – dijo Draco – Hasta ahora no entiendo cómo todas esas manzanas terminaron en el suelo.

- Un misterio – volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa inocente.

Ingresaron al ascensor, Draco riendo y Ginny mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No lo creo – dijo Draco sonriendo – Por lo menos, no para quienes estuvimos ahí presentes.

Ginny iba a empezar a protestar, pero Draco levanto una mano para que se mantuviera en silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Ginny algo nerviosa.

- Mi madre – susurró Draco serio.

- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó confundida Ginny - ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

- Su perfume – respondió.

Solo en ese momento sintió una esencia en el aire que no había sentido antes.

- ¿Ahora? – Preguntó nerviosa Ginny.

- No podemos bajar de esto – dijo Draco mirándola – Tampoco podemos desaparecer.

- No quiero tener una larga y tediosa conversación con tu madre – confesó Ginny lastimosamente.

- Yo no quiero que se queden – intervino Draco pensativo.

- Debemos hacer que se vayan – dijo suspirando Ginny.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, pensativos, buscando formas de huir de esta situación.

- Ven – dijo casi como una orden Draco extendiendo los brazos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó Ginny arrugando la nariz.

- Mi madre es alérgica a las muestras de afecto en público – contestó Draco.

Ginny lo miro incrédula, luego lo pensó detenidamente y sonrió de manera traviesa. No lo dudo y saltó a los brazos de Draco, enredando las piernas en la cintura de él.

- ¿Cómodo? – Cuestionó sonriendo.

Draco la miro a los ojos y levantó una ceja sugerentemente.

- No respondas – dijo a penas entre risas Ginny.

- Me olvide preguntar – comentó Draco - ¿Cómo dormiste ayer?

Ginny rió a carcajadas, balanceándose un poco y si no fuera por los brazos de Draco hubiera caído al suelo.

- Debo de confesarte algo – comenzó a decir Ginny pasando los brazos por el cuello de Draco.

Draco la miraba interesado.

- Tienes un hedor que se impregna en todo – comentó bajando la voz y torciendo la nariz.

Draco solo le sonrió.

- Lo mismo debo decir de ti – dijo Draco – El olor que desprendes es horripilantemente dulce. Vas a atraer abejas en la primavera – comentó bajando la voz.

- Eres un caso perdido – rió Ginny mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

Lo observó detenidamente ahora que lo tenía tan cerca. Draco era un hombre atractivo, no lo podía negar. Le encantaba su rostro y el cabello rubio platinado como caía, ahora que estaba desordenado, sobre su frente.

Vencida por la tentación, inclinó su rostro hacia él. Ambos recibieron gustosos el beso. Poco a poco se fue intensificando, abrazándose aun más fuerte. Ella enredaba sus manos en los cabellos de él mientras que Draco la abrazaba aun más por la cintura bajando sus manos peligrosamente. Perdieron la noción de donde se encontraban, escucharon un sonido como un timbre y Draco empezó a caminar, ambos seguían intensificando el beso.

- ¡Ginevra!

- ¡Draco!

Ginny se quedo congelada al escuchar la voz de su madre.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! De verdad espero que no se hayan aburrido y aun quieran leer mis historias, espero de todo corazón. Una vez más, gracias por todo su tiempo, se los agradezco infinitamente. Y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y comentarios a la historia, simplemente me hacen feliz.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero todos sus comentarios. Por favor, no se olviden de dejarlo me sirve muchísimo saber su opinión.

Gracias una vez más por todo. Y ahora a sus reviews, me sorprendí de encontrar 37 reviews, ¡Gracias!

Dany_ela: Muchas gracias, no la deje olvidada. Siento mucho la demora, de verdad. Espero tu comentario.

Laura: Oh, gracias en serio. Aunque no lo creas, yo también me la he leído algunas veces más esta historia completa, no sé, tengo un cariño muy especial con esta historia. Muchas gracias por todo.

Vansly6: De nada, estuvo estupendo tu capitulo, espero continuar leyéndola toda ahora que regrese. Jajaja si, es bastante obvio que paso después y cómo sigue la relación. Muchas gracias.

CrisH: Muchas gracias por el deseo, de verdad. Es cíclico en mi opinión pero ahora ya estoy mejor, gracias. Reconstruyendo la voy a actualizar este fin de semana si todo sale como deseo. Muchas gracias, pronto volverá Mi Nuevo Existir con un nuevo nombre creo,

Solange: Muchas gracias. Bueno creo que lo valiente les viene cuando están mareados, jaja. Si, hubiera sido genial que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, creo que son más compatibles y un carácter adorable, jaja.

Lynette P. Broderick: Mucho tiempo sin saber de ti. Muchas gracias, el capítulo me hizo reír bastante con todo lo que sucedió entre ambos, aunque este me gusto más, espero que te guste también. Creo que sin lo sarcástico esta relación no sería tan divertida. Jajaja lo del embarazo no creo que funcione ahora, pero lo sabrás en los siguientes capítulos. Ellos sienten atracción pero no lo quieren admitir. Gracias.

Yukiatena: Jajaja consumaron el matrimonio, jajaja. Espero tu comentario sobre este capítulo.

Margara: No lo fue, pero lo que les sucedió con los oficiales creo que fue más que suficiente. Siento mucho la demora.

JeN-na-lc: Si, Harry quiere hablar con ella, aunque todavía no ha sucedido… Jajaja, si en cierto modo, veremos que les espera a los dos.

Klaudia-de-Malfoy: Jajaja, eso me ha pasado con algunas historias que he leído. Muchas gracias, espero tu comentario.

MiiniiMiirii: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustará espero que este también te guste. Gracias pronto actualizaré todo.

Joulliana: Demora por todo lo que sufrió Ginny. Muchas gracias y ya sabrás que pasara cuando aparezca Harry. Espero tu comentario.

Hpfan02: Muchas gracias, gracias. Me alegra mucho que te guste, espero que te guste este capítulo también. A veces cuesta olvidar creo yo. Y Harry es un idiota, estoy de acuerdo y mucho más lo es Hannah. Gracias.

Yaz: Gracias, Y lleva sin actualizar menos que esta historia, pero el fin de semana espero subir el próximo capítulo.

The darkness princess: Muchas gracias, siento la demora. Si, poco a poco las cosas mejoraran entre ellos, creo. Y Harry no va a interferir en este momento.

Mitchelle Malfoy: Muchas gracias. Si, aun falta que ella le haga frente a su pasado y espero que Draco este a su lado. Muchas gracias, de verdad te adoro y me anima que te gusten mis historias.

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: Gracias, te debo algo y te prometo que pronto lo tendré listo. Muchas gracias, espero que aun me sigas leyendo y que te siga encantando esta historia.

Ivana Malfoy: Muchas gracias, me anima que te encantara el capítulo. Espero tu comentario pronto.

Eva Potter: Wow. Muchas gracias. De verdad me alegra que te guste. Jajaja no estoy segura que funcione completamente la terapia de Timmy, pero creo que no lo hará si recién has comido. ¡Exacto! Ese era mi punto cuando los flashbacks comenzaron hacer actuales que ella esta mejor, ya no piensa tanto en Harry. Yo también creo que seré igual o peor de distraída que Ginny al volante. Harry no tiene idea de todo lo que le paso a Ginny, de todo lo que le ocasionó, espero que lo sepa algún día. Jajaja de verdad adoro tu review. Jaja todos babeamos. Es un inicio entre ambos. Todo el mundo desea acción entre estos dos. Muchas gracias de verdad por considerarme tu escritora favorita de fanfics, en serio. Espero seguir siéndolo aun con mi tardanza. Gracias, ya llegara el momento, gracias.

Lu-liza: Jajaja Gracias. Si, ellos necesitaban exteriorizar todo eso, todo lo que sentían. Jaja si mucha gente odia mi Harry, creo que había un club. Aunque mas que a Harry, odio a Hannah. Siento mucho la demora.

Yaniita Potter: Gracias, si, paso lo que tenía que pasar. Oh, muchas gracias (por lo que no la encuentras repetitiva ni vueltera) Muchas gracias, espero pronto tu review.

Marimeya Lovegood: Gracias. Todavía falta la tormenta, todavía. Harry y Hermione la quieren recuperar. Muchas gracias.

Kirara: Muchas gracias. De verdad, disculpa por la demora.

M-ly Malfoy: Muchas gracias, disculpa la demora, de verdad. Espero tu cometnario.

Daphne Greengrass: Me encanta tu nombre. Si, se que en esta no hay mucha magia, primero porque Ginny se aparto de ella, y esta tratando de no volver a ese mundo. Por eso no va a Diagon Alley ni otros sitios mágicos porque todo le recuerda a Harry. Si, muchas vueltas, creo que tiene razón. Y con la ropa, disculpa en serio, no volverá a ocurrir. Gracias. ¿En serio? Voy a leerla ahora mismo.

Dulce: Muchas gracias por tu review. Subo los capítulos cuando tengo tiempo y cuando puedo. Siento mucho la demora.

Rvg79: Cuesta, pero Ginny se dará cuenta pronto. Muchas gracias, seguiré escribiendo.

Angelragnarok79: Muchas gracias por todo. Muchas gracias por lo que dices, en serio. Prometo no abandonarlas aunque muchos de ustedes lo pensaron por mi gran demora, de verdad lo siento. Te conteste en el PM, espero tu review.

Julieta: Muchas gracias, si seguiré hasta el final.

Karin: Gracias, de verdad me alegra que te guste. Espero tu opinión.

Jennifer: Gracias, seguiré subiendo los capítulos.

Mileya Malfoy: Muchas gracias, disculpa la demora.

AndreaOwens: Oh, la escucharé cuando cargue en Youtube. Muchas gracias.

Daniela: Muchas gracias, ya esta el siguiente capítulo. Espero tu comentario. Gracias.

Laura: Jajaja, siento la demora.

Candeee: No te preocupes, te entiendo más de lo que crees y yo también me demore, jeje. Gracias, espero tu comentario.

Ginny Malfoy: Muchas gracias, y siento la demora, de verdad. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

Fjc Nix: Gracias por el comentario, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Alhana Starbreeze: Muchas gracias.

Wow, conteste todos! Yay. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, ya saben solo presionen en las letras verdes para poder saber su comentario, se los agradezco por adelantado.


	15. 15: Diferente

_Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los demás personajes son de creación propia, lo mismo que los nombres de cada uno de ellos._

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Diferente**

**I**

_- ¡Lárguense! – Gritó enfurecida. _

_Calypso no quería entender razones, no tenía la mínima intención de escucharlos ahora ni nunca. Solo quería que se fueran, desaparecieran de la vida de ambas y nunca más regresaran a buscarla. _

_- Entiende, por favor – rogó Hermione casi sollozando juntando sus manos – Solamente queremos saber cómo está. _

_- ¿Cómo quieres que este? – Espetó Calypso sin delicadeza – Hasta ahora no puedo entender cómo pudo creer que tú eras su amiga – recriminó ferozmente._

_- No le hables así, Calypso – intervino Ron algo alterado por la forma como se estaba comportando Calypso. _

_Calypso lo miró con desdén por unos segundos hasta que dijo._

_- Everard – corrigió mirándolo distante – No te he dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre. _

_- ¡Quiero ver a mi hermana! – Exigió Ron exaltado._

_- ¡Ella no es tu hermana, pedazo de estiércol! – Gritó más fuerte Calypso – Si ella fuera tu hermana, tú la hubieras defendido en vez de esconderte detrás de esa y ese infeliz._

_Hermione escondió el rostro entre sus manos y sollozo un poco más fuerte. _

_- Nosotros la podemos cuidar – masculló Ron empezando a perder la paciencia – Tenemos que explicarle. _

_- Por favor – pidió otra vez Hermione – Tienes que entendernos._

_- Ya es muy tarde – dijo Calypso cruzando los brazos – Ella necesita estar lejos de todos ustedes. _

_- ¡Soy su hermano! – Gritó Ron. _

_- Soy más hermana de ella que tú – exclamó Calypso - ¿Cómo no la cuidaste? ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? ¿Por qué no le partiste la cara a ese desgraciado cuando le estaba haciendo daño a tu hermana?_

_- No lo entenderías – susurró Ron furioso con el ceño fruncido._

_- Tú deber era cuidarla – espetó Calypso – Era lo único que tenías que hacer por ella. _

_Ron apretó los puños fuertemente bajando la mirada, Calypso lo estaba sacando de quicio. Sin previo aviso, ambos se estaban apuntando con la varita en el rostro. _

_- Déjame entrar – exigió Ron. _

_- Primero muerta – repuso Calypso mirándolo fijamente. _

_Hermione estaba por sacar su varita, pero en ese momento vio como un arma de fuego apuntaba a Ron al rostro. _

_- Baja la varita – ordenó el señor a Ron. _

_Ron no pensaba hacerle caso. _

_- Ron hazlo – pidió Hermione – Ese rifle es peligroso – dijo reconociendo el aparato. _

_- Por lo menos sabes qué es – murmuró sarcásticamente Calypso – Gracias papá. _

_- Aléjate Calypso – exigió el señor sin bajar el arma. _

_Calypso simplemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de observar a Hermione. _

_- Fuera de mi casa – ordenó el señor – No quiero volver a verlos cerca y no vuelvan a amenazar a mi hija – dijo furioso. _

_- Ginny… - comenzó a decir Hermione. _

_- Ella está bien – contestó cortante el padre de Calypso – No necesita de ustedes, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ella. _

_- No… - quiso intervenir Ron. _

_- Shh – bisbiseó el padre de Calypso – No necesita de ustedes, ya suficiente han hecho por hoy. _

_- Solo quiero hablar con ella – Hermione miraba suplicante al señor. _

_- No – respondió el señor – Ella se encuentra descansando y no voy a alterarla con visitas no deseadas. _

_- ¿Ella se encuentra enferma? – Preguntó preocupado Ron. _

_El padre de Calypso suspiro cansadamente. _

_- ¿Cómo piensas cuidarla si ni siquiera notaste que estaba enferma? – Preguntó irritado. _

_- ¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos? – Preguntó una señora saliendo del interior de la casa._

_Cuando observó a Ron y Hermione, se llevo una mano a la boca. _

_- Oh, Merlín – suspiro sorprendida – Bajen todas esas armas y varitas. Aquí no va a haber ningún enfrentamiento. Ella necesita reposo – comentó indignada la señora. _

_End Flash Back_

**II**

- ¡Ginevra!

- ¡Draco!

Ginny se quedo congelada al escuchar la voz de su madre. Giro el rostro para comprobar que su madre se encontrara ahí y no era un juego sucio de su imaginación.

No era su imaginación.

Molly Weasley se encontraba en el departamento, había caído sentada en el sillón con los ojos muy abiertos y abanicándose con una mano. Toda esa situación la había superado.

Solo en ese momento Ginny dio un brinco despegándose de Draco inmediatamente, al borde de perder el equilibrio al hacerlo pero él a penas logro sujetarla.

- ¿M-mamá? – La voz le temblaba a Ginny mientras trataba de mirar a su madre.

Draco observó como Ginny había perdido el color del rostro al enterarse que su madre se encontraba ahí.

Al costado de Molly se encontraba Narcissa, como lo había predicho Draco. Ella estaba en estado catatónico mirando al vacío mientras que Lucius tenía una mano en el hombro de ella; Lucius miró reprobatoriamente por un minuto a su hijo quien no le prestó atención ni se mortificó con su presencia. Se fijo en las reacciones de la Weasley menor, ella aun miraba con terror a su madre y las manos le temblaban levemente.

- Ginevra – masculló Molly mirándola, aun roja, y luego mirando de reojo a las otras personas que se encontraban ahí.

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Ginny algo asustada, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

- Eres mi hija, Ginevra – gruñó malhumorada Molly por la pregunta de su hija - ¿No tengo derecho a visitarte? – Cuestionó con las manos en la cadera muy molesta por el tono que utilizo su hija.

- N-no, claro que puedes – contestó a penas en tono de voz bajo – Estoy sorprendida – comentó con un hilo de voz.

Molly frunció los labios, enfurecida por la situación y el bochorno. No lo pensó dos veces antes de acusar a su hija.

- ¿Cómo es posible que Hannah sepa más de ti que todos nosotros? – Preguntó Molly.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó a penas Ginny con el rostro descompuesto.

Draco sabía que Ginny se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor con la conversación, pero no se dio cuenta que otra persona estaba demasiado interesado en la conversación de madre e hija.

Lucius miraba de reojo, sorprendido por la forma que hizo la pregunta esa mujer. Se notaba lo sulfurada que se encontraba, con el rostro completamente rojo, y todo su malhumor lo dirigía a su hija, quien era un manojo de nervios y no podía articular una oración correctamente.

_- Estúpida niña – pensó Lucius sulfurado por la falta de carácter de la esposa de su hijo. _

Aquello no debería de importarle porque ese matrimonio pronto iba a terminar, de eso se iba a encargar. No podían asociarse con ese tipo de gente, aun cuando los Weasley son admirados ahora por la sociedad mágica. No, ellos no iban a relacionarse nunca.

Volvió a mirar a la Weasley menor, en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar o llorar porque no podía enfrentarse a su madre.

_- Niña débil – criticó mentalmente Lucius, no soportaba a la gente débil._

Pero ver sufrir a la Weasley menor, le trajo un sentimiento de satisfacción. Una sonrisa tenue se dibujo en su rostro, no podía contarle en ese momento sus planes a su esposa porque ella seguía sin reaccionar, pero iba a sacar ventaja de la situación.

- ¿Hannah? – Cuestionó Ginny confundida, no entendía porque la nombraba.

- Si, Hannah – comentó rodando los ojos Molly – Vino a cenar con nosotros junto a Harry.

Ginny se quedo paralizada al escucharlo, parecía no poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Como si estuviera en una gran pesadilla.

Lucius seguía entretenido con la conversación. Si, había enviado a investigar todo sobre la esposa de su hijo y el expediente no parecía prometedor como él esperaba. No encontró material importante que pudiera utilizar para hundirla y separarla de su hijo. Sólo fiestas, exceso de lícor pero nada que le diera ventaja real a él.

Aunque tenía un as bajo la manga que esperaba que le fuera útil, lo cual parecía serlo por la conversación que estaba escuchando.

_- Vaya, vaya, vaya – pensó sonriendo ladinamente Lucius Malfoy – Así que Hannah sí conoce a la familia de ella._

Claro que recordaba quien era Hannah. La nueva mujerzuela de Potter, una mujer cualquiera sin nada extraordinario, bastante pretenciosa, quien se hizo novia de Potter a las pocas semanas que este termino con la menor de los Weasley. Pensó que esa información podría ser valiosa, pero no sabía cuánto hasta este momento.

- ¿Cómo es posible que te veas más con ella que con nosotros? – Acusó Molly.

Ginny la miró en silencio, para parecía por sus ojos que estaba viviendo una tormenta de nunca acabar.

- La verdad es que no te entiendo, Ginevra – comentó Molly suspirando irritada – Ya hablaremos – terminó de decir, mirando de soslayo a los Malfoy.

Draco decidió en ese momento intervenir, había colocado una mano en el hombro de Ginevra.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Preguntó Draco mirando severamente a sus padres.

- No seas descortes – contestó muy tranquilo Lucius – Vinimos de visita, tu sabes como es tu madre. Eres su único hijo.

- Draco… - comenzó a decir Narcissa siseando.

- Creo que este encuentro ha sido de lo más apropiado – interrumpió Lucius serio, manteniendo la compostura – Ustedes están casados y todavía no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocer mejor a la 'familia de tu mujer' – dijo con cierto tono despectivo la última frase.

Narcissa giró el rostro entre sorprendida e incrédula por las palabras de su esposo, lo miraba intensamente. Draco miraba fríamente a su padre.

- Consideró – agregó Lucius diplomático – Conveniente realizar una cena con ambas familias, dada las circunstancias – manifestó Lucius mirando brevemente a su hijo y esposa.

- ¿Qué…? – Logró pronunciar a penas Narcissa con el rostro desencajado.

- Sugeriría que se realice en mi mansión dado que tenemos suficiente espacio para estar todos cómodos - Lucius siguió hablando denotando la diferencia entre ambas familias.

Molly lo miró iracunda.

- Pero no creo que el lugar sea lo suficiente festivo para la situación – comentó con una sonrisa ladina.

Draco no dejo de observar a su padre desde el momento en que comenzó a hablar. Sabía que algo tramaba, nada bueno para él y Ginevra.

- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de los preparativos – terminó de decir Lucius con una mirada triunfante.

Draco conocía esa mirada y sonrisa cínica.

- Lucius… - dijo a penas Narcissa apretando aun más el brazo de su marido.

- Querida, no podemos hacer esperar a Greg y Antoinette Hayton – comentó Lucius mirando a su esposa – Fue agradable verte hijo.

Se despidió formalmente a su hijo y llevando del brazo a su esposa.

- Les enviare una lechuza confirmando la fecha y hora para la cena – dijo Lucius antes de desaparecer por el ascensor.

Draco se dio cuenta de ese brillo diferente en los ojos de su padre y la sonrisa cínica que le envió antes de desaparecer por el ascensor, eso solamente lo había visto contadas veces… Lucius ya tenía planeado algo y estaba muy seguro que iba a funcionar.

- Tienes mucha suerte que tu padre no haya venido – dijo sulfurada Molly.

- M-mamá – Ginny la mira, aun nerviosa - ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – Preguntó dubitativa, con una mano en la cabeza y mirando brevemente hacia la cocina.

- Quiero qué me expliques todo este absurdo comportamiento – comentó Molly muy seria mientras se levantaba y recogía su bolso – No entiendo cómo puedes seguir cometiendo todos estos errores – dijo mirando de reojo a Draco.

Ginny se quedo en silencio mirando a su madre, seguía nerviosa.

- Me debes muchas explicaciones, jovencita – dijo Molly ya lista para irse – Pero ahora no estoy de humor ni tengo el tiempo para soportarlo.

Molly terminó de arreglarse y se aleja sin despedirse de ambos. Da un portazo al salir.

Ginny no hace movimiento alguno por minutos, horas, parecía una eternidad para Draco. Sabía que ese encuentro no debía de ser nada agradable para nadie y más para ella cuando su madre mencionaba a su ex y a la amante.

- Vamos a desayunar – dijo Draco colocando una mano en el hombro de Ginny.

Ginny se deshace de la mano de Draco ni bien hace contacto.

- Ahora no Draco – contestó Ginny volteando en dirección a su habitación – Voy a cambiarme.

Se alejo sin hacer contacto visual con Draco, encerrándose en su habitación.

Draco suspiró, esperando que la situación no empeorará con el plan de su padre.

**III**

Calypso y Nott caminaban por la ciudad luego de almorzar en ese lugar tan prometedor que ella mencionó.

- El servicio fue pésimo – comentó Nott.

- No entiendo porqué – mencinó ofuscada Calypso – Ellos siempre me han tratado con amabilidad y hasta me daban panecillos gratis mientras esperaba mi orden – movía los brazos, tratando de explicar.

- ¿Alguna vez has ido acompañada de un hombre? – Preguntó Nott mirándola de reojo.

Calypso se quedo en silencio, tratando de recordar para dar una respuesta.

- No, creo que nunca – respondió Calypso mientras arrugaba la nariz.

- Eso explica todo – comentó sonriendo levemente Nott.

Él podía entender porque el mesero 'Adam' lo había mirado de mala manera durante el almuerzo además, de entregar tarde sus pedidos. Calypso era una mujer atractiva, bastante amigable y deshinibida. Toda persona que la conocía por primera vez, quedaba encantado con ella por ser agradable y divertida.

Eso podía envidiarle, su facilidad de caerle bien a las personas.

- Y el mundo mágico ha decidido otorgarme todos los poderes a mí – comentó Calypso mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Nott arrugando el ceño.

- Volviste – contestó divertida Calypso – He estado hablando por horas mientras tú te alejabas de este mundo mágico – comentó sonriente.

- Disculpa, estaba distraído – dijo Nott apenado.

- Sí, me di cuenta – contestó Calypso mientras mira las tiendas alrededor suyo - ¿Vamos por un café?

Nott asintió y la siguió, como venía haciendo toda la tarde. Iba a entrar a un café pintoresco cuando diviso a la persona que menos deseaba ver.

- Vamos a otro sitio – dijo agarrando del brazo a Calypso.

- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó mirando de reojo dentro del café.

Nott trato de alejarse de la puerta y ventanas, como si se ocultará de alguien que estaba dentro del local.

- Lo prefiero así – contestó Nott mirando de reojo la puerta.

- ¿De quién huyes? – Preguntó Calypso curiosa.

- Hay una persona dentro a la que quisiera no ver – contestó tranquilo.

Calypso miró dentro del local como buscando que alguien tuviera la apariencia de conocer a Theo.

- ¿Audrey Garland? – Preguntó Calypso.

Nott la miró por unos segundos sorprendido que ella supiera ese nombre.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – Nott la miraba con un ojo más pequeño que el otro.

- Clarice me lo dijo – contestó encogiéndose – Disculpa si te incomode.

Audrey Garland era la exnovia de Theo Nott, quien le había sacado la vuelta con una persona que había conocido mediante él.

- No hay problema – contestó Nott.

- Entonces, ¿Cuál es ella? – Preguntó Calypso mirando de reojo por la puerta – Clarice nunca me comentó sobre su apariencia.

- Casaca roja – contestó secamente Nott.

Calypso la observó detenidamente por unos segundos hasta que volvió al lugar donde estaba Theo.

- No es tan bonita – comentó Calypso tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Theo – Parece bastante simple.

- No tienes que hacer esto Calypso – respondió Nott – No es necesario.

- Si quieres podermos besarnos en frente de ella y fingir ser una pareja feliz – sugirió Calypso sonriendo sugestivamente, volviendo a mirar de reojo por la ventana – Ya sabes, que estás mejor sin ella.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó atónito.

- Eso la hará sentir mal por haberte dejado de esa manera – comentó Calypso aun pensando en su brillante plan – Karma, Theo.

Nott la observó por un largo rato, incrédulo de haberla escuchado decir aquello.

- Vamos Theo, no me mires así – comentó Calypso dándole un golpe suave en el hombro – No es tan mala idea, yo diría que es brillante.

- Mejor vamor a otro café – terminó por decir Nott, sonriendo ligeramente.

Calypso se levanto de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

**IV**

Ginny salió de su habitación cuando ya había anochecido. Tenía un semblante desastroso, despeinada y parecía que había llorado bastante.

- Hola Draco – saludó antes de sentarse en el sillón, frente a él.

Draco la miró por unos segundos, estudiándola.

- Pensé que tendría que entrar a la fuerza a tu dormitorio para sacarte – contestó Draco mirando el libro que tenía entre manos.

- No exageres – contestó sonriendo a penas y acomodándose el cabello detrás de las orejas.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó Draco mirándola de reojo.

- No – contestó.

- No has comido en todo el día – recriminó Draco arqueando una ceja hacia ella.

- Voy por un sandwich – respondió ella levantándose rápidamente para ir a la cocina.

- Te acompaño – contestó Draco siguiéndola.

- ¿Crees que no voy a prepararmelo? – Cuestionó Ginny, volteando a encararlo.

- Yo también tengo hambre – contestó mirándola.

Ginny lo miro fijamente, estudiando si decía la verdad.

- ¿No has comido en todo el día tampoco? – Preguntó Ginny mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

- Desayune y almorce, Ginevra – contestó Draco secamente – Simplemente quiero comer algo ligero para la cena.

- Oh, está bien – contestó Ginny bajando los hombros y siguiendo su camino.

Ambos ingresaron a la cocina y prepararon sus sandwich uno al costado del otro, en silencio. Draco la observaba de reojo, notando que se veía decaída y muy cansada.

Ya sentados en la mesa, Draco la siguió observando en silencio mientras comía.

- ¡Deja de mirarme! – Exclamó Ginny bastante exasperada – No me dejas comer tranquila.

- No fuiste a la galería hoy – comentó Draco como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior.

- Voy a ir más tarde – confesó Ginny aun regañándolo con la mirada – Tengo que recoger unos pergaminos para una cita de trabajo mañana.

- ¿Dónde? – Preguntó Draco trantando de ocultar su curiosidad.

- En Estámbul – comentó Ginny sin mirarlo – Tengo programado el trasladador para las tres de la tarde.

- ¿Para una exposición? – Preguntó Draco interesado.

Ginny levantó el rostro para mirarlo, sorprendida por su curiosidad.

- No, para un nuevo trabajo. Es a parte de la galería – contestó Ginny mirándolo, luego arrugo la nariz - ¿Por qué tan curioso?

- Quería saber cuáles eran tus planes para mañana – respondió tranquilo – Te iba a hacer una propuesta.

- ¿Qué clase de propuesta? – Cuestionó Ginny intrigada y sonriendo un poco.

- Mañana temprano tengo que hacer negocios con Gareth Marcaccini – comenzó a relatar Draco.

- ¿El nuevo arquitecto de Serpentine? – Interrumpió Ginny con los ojos bastante abiertos - ¿Gareth Marcaccini, él que esta haciendo una nueva estructura en el Hyde Park mágico?

Draco la miro severamente por haberlo interrumpido.

- Disculpa, continúa – dijo Ginny aun impaciente por saber lo que Draco tenía que decir.

- Voy a ir a verlo porque quiere que organicemos un evento grande para la inauguración del nuevo edificio que está construyendo – explicó Draco.

Ginny pegó un grito y se levantó de su asiento.

- ¿No me estás mintiendo verdad? – Preguntó a penas Ginny, aun muy sorprendida - ¿En serio ustedes van a hacer la fiesta?

- Yo no miento Ginevra – respondió serio.

- ¿Qué me querías proponer? – Preguntó Ginny confundida por esa información y la propuesta no conocida de Draco.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme a la reunión? – Propusó Draco mirándola fijamente – Va a ser en el nuevo edificio.

- Si, si, si – contestó Ginny dando pequeños saltos – Siempre si.

Draco sonrió levemente.

- Espera – dijo Ginny mirándolo con una mano en alto – ¿No temes que destruya el edificio? Eso me mencionaste cuando quería conocer sobre tu trabajo.

- El edificio tiene hechizos protectores – comentó Draco – No creo que tu poder nefasto pueda con ellos.

Ginny sonrió.

- Entonces, ¿Quieres mi ayuda? – Preguntó Ginny mirándolo curiosa.

- A Marcaccini le gusta el arte, a ti te gusta el arte – comentó como si fuera lógico – Podrías ser de utilidad, mantenerlo distraído mientras hago mi trabajo.

- Suena excelente – contestó Ginny levantándose de hombros – Siempre quise conocerlo.

Dicho esto, salió del departamento,

**V**

Hermione se movía nerviosa dentro del ascensor del Ministerio de Magia. Cuando llego al piso que deseaba, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina del auror que necesitaba ver en ese momento.

- Harry – dijo Hermione aun tratando de recuperar el aire.

Harry sentado detrás de su escritorio, levantó la cabeza sorprendido de ver a su amiga ahí.

- Ron no está aquí – comentó Harry aun confundido por la manera tan abrupta con la que ingreso.

- No vengo a buscar a Ron – respondió Hermione más serena.

- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – Preguntó Harry cruzando sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué le sigues haciendo daño a Ginny? – Cuestionó de prisa, de una.

Harry abrió bastante los ojos.

- No sé a qué te refieres – comentó Harry confundido.

- ¿Por qué dejaste que Ginny te viera con Hannah? – Cuestionó con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

Harry bufó y dejo los pergaminos que estaba revisando a un lado.

- Pensé que te habías olvidado – confesó Harry suspirando cansado.

- No tenía tiempo de venir a recriminartelo – contestó Hermione presionando su cartera con ambas manos.

- Fue algo de una vez, Hermione – contestó Harry – No lo tenía planeado, no sabía que ella se iba a encontrar por ahí.

Hermione lo miraba, analizando si estaba diciendo la verdad y si ese encuentro fue solo una vez y no planificado.

- Deberíamos de dejar de hacerle daño – comentó Hermione recostándose en el espaldar de la silla.

- ¿Deberíamos? – Cuestionó Harry, él sabía que le había hecho mucho daño y no sabía porqué se incluía ella.

- Porque después de mucho pensarlo y analizar cómo ella reacciona conmigo – contestó Hermione – Creo que si le he hecho daño.

- Hermione, eso fue algo del pasado – dijo Harry tratando de animarla – Fue mi culpa y Ginny lo entenderá en su momento.

Hermione no le creía, sabía que tenía responsabilidad en el daño a Ginny.

- Molly fue a ver a Ginny – contestó Hermione sentándose frente a él – Y le recriminó que se encontrará con Hannah y contigo.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Harry incrédulo - ¿Fue a decirle eso? Merlín – dijo suspirando y llevándose una mano a los ojos.

- No quiero que Ginny siguía sufriendo por nosotros – comentó Hermione triste – Quiero recuperarla pero sobre todo quiero que sea feliz.

- Yo también deseo lo mismo – dijo rápidamente Harry – Tal vez deberíamos ir a visitarla y revisar si Malfoy no la tiene bajo algún encantamiento.

Hermione lo miro largamente antes de suspirar.

- Harry – comenzó a decir ella – Creo que lo mejor es dejarla en paz.

**VI**

Se encontraba oscura la galería cuando Ginny llegó. Dejó su bolso en el suelo y prendió las luces.

- ¡Calypso! ¡¿Qué duendes haces a oscuras? – Gritó Ginny aun apuntándole con la varita.

Calypso rió débilmente y apagó su cigarrillo.

- Estaba pensando – comentó Calypso sonriendo de lado.

- Deberías encontrar alguna forma de anunciarte en la oscuridad – dijo Ginny avanzando hacia ella.

- Todavía no he pensado en alguna – mencionó Calypso mirando hacia el techo, como si estuviera pensándolo.

Calypso la miro y arrugo el ceño.

- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó Calypso - ¿No ibas a pasar el día con Draco?

- Vengo a recoger unos pergaminos para la reunión de mañana con Pixie Coleridge – comentó Ginny sentándose a su lado - ¿Qué estás bebiendo? – Preguntó cogiendo la copa.

- Lícor irlandes – contestó - ¿Ya tienes todo lo que piensas presentarle a Pixie?

- Todo en bosquejos – respondió Ginny mientras buscaba la botella - ¡Ahí está! – Exclamó más animada al encontrar la botella.

- Solo una copa, pelirroja – amenazó muy seria Calypso – Va en serio.

Ginny simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

- Supongo que te divertirás mucho en Estambul – comentó Calypso sonriente.

- Solo serán unas horas – contestó Ginny, aun con la copa en los labios - Espero que todo salga bien – suspiro.

- De eso no dudes – dijo Calypso tocándole el hombro – Esa reunión es simplemente… burocrática, ella deseaba trabajar contigo desde que estudiabamos con su hija en la universidad.

Ginny bufó divertida mientras cogía la botella.

- ¿Por qué no quieres trabajar con ella? – Preguntó Ginny curiosa.

- Porque prefiero usar la ropa, no pensar cómo debería de ser para que le agrade a las brujas de esta ciudad y demás. Es demasiado para mi – comentó Calypso moviendo las manos.

- ¿Dónde has conseguido esta botella? – Preguntó Ginny mirando atentamente la etiqueta.

- En alguna de las calles de Londres – respondió Calypso moviéndose un poco hacia Ginny para alcanzar a ver la etiqueta – No estoy segura de dónde exactamente.

- Está delicioso – comentó Ginny aun mirando la etiqueta de la botella.

- Gracias – dijo Calypso en un decibel más alto y tomando la botella entre sus manos – Pero ella se viene conmigo.

Ginny le sonrió divertida.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día? – Preguntó Calypso - ¿A solas con Draco? – Mencionó con una sonrisa coqueta.

- En parte – respondió Ginny a penas – Apareció mi madre de improvisó en el departamento – comentó con una mueca de desagrado.

Calypso iba a hablar, pero Ginny la interrumpió.

- No deseo hablar del tema porque no traje pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Calypso la miro en silencio y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado.

- Deberías decirle algún día a tu madre – comenzó a decir Calypso irguiéndose – Madre, no quiero volver a verte – dijo esto imitando la voz de Ginny, más chillona.

Ginny le sonrió.

- No creo que alguien pueda decirle eso a Molly Weasley – comentó Ginny sin mirarla – Ni siquiera la personas más valiente del mundo mágico.

- Reto aceptado – dijo Calypso sonriendo – Coordina una cita con tu madre – terminó de decir moviendo la mano como si diera una orden.

Ginny se rió por el comportamiento de ella. Pero de ahí, se quedo en silencio mirando el vacío. Calypso se dio cuenta que ella no se encontraba del todo bien.

- Trata de divertirte y olvidarte de ellos – comentó Calypso tomando más de ese licor – Ellos no pueden dominar tu vida por siempre.

- Me lo repito todos los días frente al espejo – respondió Ginny con una sonrisa vacía – Y todavía no logró el efecto deseado.

- Pronto lo lograrás – comentó levantando la copa - ¿Qué hay de Draco? ¿Ya no piensas…?

- Es… - comenzó a decir Ginny mirando hacia el horizonte – Diferente.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, tomando de sus copas.

- Bueno, me voy retirando – comentó Ginny bajando de la mesa de un salto y cogiendo los pergaminos.

Ginny se estaba alejando hacia la puerta cuando Calypso le grita.

- Pelirroja, ¿Quieres ir a volar alfombras mágicas mañana temprano? – Preguntó Calypso – Es un buen deporte.

- Mañana tengo una cita con Draco y Gareth Marcaccini – respondió Ginny esbozando una sonrisa.

Calypso le sonrió ampliamente.

Ginny al salir de la galería, empezó a caminar por las calles de Londres para ir a un parque cercano, lo bastante grande y con zonas oscuras donde pueda desaparecer.

Ella iba con paso firma hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino.

- Hola – dijo la persona sonriendo – Te estaba buscando.

* * *

Y aquí termina un nuevo capítulo: ¿Quién será la persona que se encontró con Ginny al final? ¿Sospechas?

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. A algunos ya les envié respuesta por mensaje y a otros no puedo enviarles porque no tiene cuenta o está desactivado algo, quiero decirles que leí todos sus review y se los agradezco infinitamente.

Sé que me demoré demasiado en actualizar está historia y espero que se acuerden de ella, les guste otra vez y la sigan.

Espero sus comentarios con ansías.

Gracias por el apoyo!


	16. 16: Esto es Perfecto

_Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los demás personajes son de creación propia, lo mismo que los nombres de cada uno de ellos._

Canciones que tuve en cuenta para este capítulo:

Michael Buble - Save The Last Dance For Me

Norah Jones - Don't Know Why

Norah Jones - Come Away With Me

Norah Jones - Those Sweet Words

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Esto es Perfecto**

**I**

_Ginny y Draco se encontraban subiendo y abriendo cajas, Ginny buscaba algo en especial. _

_- ¿Dónde está? – Se preguntaba Ginny mientras sacaba todo lo que había en la caja. _

_- Lo encontrarías si hubieras empacado según objetos – dijo Draco irritado por el desorden y por seguir sacando más cajas – No metiendo todo lo que tenías al paso en las cajas. _

_- No lo pensé – dijo Ginny aun absorbida, revisando las cosas. _

_- Ya me lo imaginaba – objeto Draco mientras dejaba una de las cajas en el suelo. _

_Ginny lo miro seria, pero Draco solo se dedico a tratar de abrir la caja. _

_- ¿Estás segura que no has guardado nada vivo… o comestible? – Preguntó mirándola con recelo – No quiero que se me lanzé al rostro._

_- Eres irritante – dijo Ginny suspirando resignada – Por supuesto que no – dijo gruñendo._

_- Solo pregunto – dijo Draco aun abriendo con mucho cuidado._

_No encontró la tan deseada bufanda de Ginny, pero si encontró varios albumes de fotos. Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a revisarlos. _

_- ¿La encontraste? – Preguntó Ginny distraída. _

_- No – respondió Draco – Ya hice Accio y nada. _

_- ¿Y si hacemos Accio allá abajo? – Preguntó Ginny abriendo bastante los ojos. _

_- No – contestó secamente Draco sin mirarla – Si esta en una de las primeras cajas que trajiste, solo vas a causar destrozos allá abajo – dijo serio – Además, tengo cosas valiosas y no deseo que se rompan. _

_- Antipático – murmuró Ginny de malhumor. _

_Ginny se sorpendió que Draco no le respondiera como de costumbre y se levanto la vista para ver qué estaba haciendo. _

_Draco estaba entretenido, revisando uno de los albumes que había dejado en el suelo, de rato en rato sonreía al pasar las hojas del album. _

_- ¿Qué estás viendo? – Preguntó Ginny acercándose y sentándose en el sillón donde Draco estaba apoyado. _

_Cuanod estuvo lo bastante cerca, vio que Draco estaba revisando las fotos que se tomo con sus amigos de la facultad en un pub, ella y varias de sus amigas bailando encima de la mesa. _

_- Esto es rídiculo – dijo Draco riendo por como Ginny bailaba encima de la mesa, toda descordinada. _

_- No fastidies – dijo Ginny torciendo la nariz – Estabamos festejando el estar todos juntos después de terminar la universidad. Un año después para ser exactos. _

_Draco solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, mientras seguía pasando las fotos. _

_- Ella es Beth – dijo Ginny señalandole a una joven bajita de cabello corto oscuro – Eloise y Edward – señaló a una joven rubia ondulada y a un tipo bastante alto de cabello castaño claro – Margareth – una joven con una sonrisa risueña – Ella siempre era la más alegre; ese es Josh, George…_

_- No me interesan sus nombres – dijo Draco sin mirarla y siguiendo con las fotos. _

_- Idiota – murmuró Ginny mientras desordenaba los cabellos de él._

_- Te escuché – dijo Draco sacando la mano de ella de su cabello – Estropeas mi cabello. _

_- Engreído – dijo Ginny sonriendo._

_- Pareces muerta – dijo Draco señalándola. _

_Y la verdad, era que si lo parecía. Estaba con ojeras, no había dormido en varios días y solo trabajaba, se había dedicado a trabajar, trabajar y trabajar. De esa manera, no pensaba en… todo lo demás. _

_- Me lo dijeron toda la noche – dijo Ginny sonriendo a penas – Por eso, me pasaban todos los vasos a mí – dijo mirando nostalgica a las fotos. _

_Draco la miro de reojo, tal vez si se dio cuenta que las fechas coincidían con el tiempo después de la ruptura. Paso las fotos hasta que encontró una que le llamo la atención. _

_- ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó Draco mirando fijamente la foto. _

_Ella lo reconocío al instante. Sabía quién era, Beth se lo llevo a la mesa y le dijo que la ayudaría a quitarse a Harry de la cabeza, porque un hombre saca otro hombre. Rídiculo. _

_- Callum Cole – contestó Ginny – Estudiaba en nuestro facultad, es un año mayor. _

_Draco no dijo nada más, mientras pasaba las fotos donde Ginny bailaba con Callum Cole, sonreía y estaban juntos en la mesa con los demás. Él con un brazo sobre los hombros de ella y ella sonriendo tontamente por el alcohol. _

_- ¿Era peligroso? – Preguntó Draco mirándo la foto donde Calypso los miraba fijamente como si estuviera preocupada. _

_- No, Calypso estaba preocupada que me asustará conocer hombres en ese momento._

_Draco asintió y siguió revisando las fotos hasta que encontró una donde Ginny estaba sonriendo a la cámara junto con Callum Cole, quien la abrazaba. _

_- Suficiente – dijo Draco cerrando el album de golpe – Volvamos a las cajas – dijo lanzando el album a una de ella. _

_Ginny lo miro sonriente, si ella no lo conociera lo suficiente diría que estaba algo celoso por esas fotos._

_- Eres tierno, ¿Lo sabías? – Preguntó Ginny mientras se levantaba. _

_- No lo soy Ginevra, te lo puedo asegurar – dijo serio. _

_- Como quieras – respondió sonriente._

_- ¿Quieres seguir buscando tu bufanda o ya te rendiste? – Cuestionó Draco con una ceja alzada. _

_- No me voy a rendir – contestó caminando hacia él._

_- Perfecto – dijo Draco – Vamos a buscarla, entonces._

**II**

Calypso y Ginny se encontraban en la parte trasera de la galería haciendo trabajo administrativo.

- Pelirroja – comenzó a decir Calypso desde el otro lado.

- Dime – dijo Ginny desde la oficina, saliendo a su encuentro.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Garrett Bower? – Preguntó Calypso mirándola de soslayo.

Ginny la miro por un rato con los ojos entre cerrados, tratando de hacer memoria.

- ¿El baterista que conocimos en Saint Tropez? – Cuestionó Ginny ahora más interesada - ¿Hace como dos años? – Agregó abriendo más los ojos.

- Exacto – contestó Calypso volteando a verla – Lo encontré hace dos semanas en _Bottles & Pumpkins_ – comentó animada.

- ¿Te reconoció? – Preguntó animada Ginny.

- Nombre, apellido y todo – rió muy emocionada Calypso – Incluso me pregunto por el tatuaje que tengo en la zona de las costillas.

Ambas rompieron en carcajadas. En Saint Tropez conocieron a un grupo de rock, con quienes anduvieron por un mes entero y Calypso solo tenía ojos para el baterista. Fue un mes bastante entretenido y nada doloroso.

- Suenas muy emocionada – comentó Ginny divertida por la actitud de Calypso - ¿Te invito a salir?

- No, como crees – dijo Calypso resoplando – Recién nos hemos reencontrado.

- Si, claro – comentó Ginny cruzándose de brazos y desafiándola.

Estaba segura que no se había ido del todo su enamoramiento por Garrett, el baterista de esa banda.

- Lo invitaré al aniversario de boda de mis padres – comentó Calypso muy sonriente.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Ginny - ¿Lo vas a ver otra vez?

- Si, hoy – contestó sonriendo bastante – En nuestra cita.

- Suena prometedora – comentó Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Tu vas a hacer algo hoy? – Preguntó Calypso mientras revisaba su bolso.

- ¿Y-Yo? – Preguntó Ginny sobresaltada – No creo, voy a quedarme un rato más en la galería y de ahí me voy a caminar por la ciudad. Eso voy a hacer.

- Bueno – dijo Calypso mirándola de reojo – Cuídate y ya te contaré los detalles de mi cita después.

Le guiñó un ojo y se alejo muy alegre.

- ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta! – Exclamó sin voltear y con la mano levantada.

Ginny solo suspiro cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta y siguió revisando todos los papeles que tenía pendiente.

**III**

La fiesta del aniversario de los padres de Calypso, se estaba celebrando a lo grande. Está se iba a realizar en un barco con más de 300 invitados. Todos los invitados debían ir vestidos de blanco o colores muy claros.

- Me encanta este evento – comentó muy entusiasmada Clarice.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó Blaise mirándola extrañado – Ni siquiera hemos ingresado al barco.

- Creo que esto es un yate, no un simple barco – comentó Nott con las manos en el bolsillo.

- Un barco grande, hermano – aclaro Blaise, esperando sonar inteligente.

Nott lo reprobó con la mirada.

- La invitación no dice nada sobre el tipo de barco – comentó Clarice sin darle importancia – Pero lo más importante es el motivo: celebrar el amor – termino de decir sonriente.

- ¿Has bebido algo antes de venir? – Preguntó Blaise mirándola de reojo - ¿O tal vez… fumado?

- Nada de eso - contestó Clarice sonriente, sin mirar a Blaise – Me encantan este tipo de celebraciones.

- ¿Tu novio? – Preguntó Nott.

- Trabajo – contestó Clarice tranquila, pero sus ojos revelaron por un segundo ira – Está en Marruecos ahora, tal vez llegue en la noche.

- Eso suena a pelea – comentó burlón Blaise.

- Eso no te importa – contestó cortante Clarice - ¿Sabes dónde está Draco y Ginny?

- Deben estar a bordo – dijo Nott sin darle mucha importancia.

- Hablando de ellos – comentó Blaise con una gran sonrisa burlona y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Nott - ¿Qué es de Calypso?

Nott lo miro fijamente, sin mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento. Pero Blaise lo conocía perfectamente y sabía qué había mencionado a la persona correcta para irritarlo.

- No se porque me preguntas por ella – Contestó serio Nott.

- Todos saben porque pregunta por ella – refuto Clarice bufando y mirándolo reprobatoriamente con los brazos cruzados – Hasta yo sé porque.

- Hermano tienes que apresurarte, no va a esperarte toda la vida – dijo Blaise.

- Eso es muy cierto – dijo Clarice asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Todas las mujeres tienen un reloj biológico… - comenzó a explicar Blaise.

- ¡Imbécil! – Gritó Clarice golpeando a Blaise en el brazo – No tiene nada que ver con eso, mono-neurona.

Blaise se rió por todo el escandalo y sobresalto que logró de Clarice.

- Me alegra que te fijes en alguien como Calypso – dijo Clarice mirando solo a Nott – Es justo la persona que necesitas.

- Yo no… - empezó a refutar Nott pero Clarice le tapo la boca con dos dedos.

- No niegues lo obvio – dijo Clarice aun evitando que refutará – Pero si no haces el siguiente movimiento, ella se va a aburrir porque pensará que no estás interesado.

- No estoy interesado en alguien, tengo demasiado trabajo – contestó firmemente Nott.

- ¿Cuándo fue a buscarte a la oficina? – Preguntó Clarice tratando de recordarlo.

- Hace tres semanas, un sábado en la tarde – contestó Blaise.

Nott lo miro reprobatoriamente, Blaise solo se levanto de hombros.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Comentó Blaise con una mueca de burla – La secretaria no podía creerlo… pensaba que eras gay.

Clarice rompió en carcajadas mientras que Nott los miraba con odio.

- ¡A mi también me dijo lo mismo! – Exclamó Clarice muy divertida – Pensaba que estabas enamorado de Blaise o Draco y te torturabas trabajando con ellos. Muy trágico por cierto.

- Tienes un club de fans ahí en la oficina – comentó divertido Blaise.

- No se porque vine con ustedes… - se reprochó Nott con una mano en el rostro.

- Volvamos a Calypso – dijo Clarice serenándose.

- Estoy ocupado – cortó Nott.

- Hace tres semanas ella te invito a salir – dijo Clarice.

- Era un almuerzo de disculpas, no era nada romántico – comentó Nott serio.

- Como quieras – cortó Clarice – Pero desde esa fecha no has hecho nada por invitarla a salir o buscar alguna "absurda" excusa para verla. ¿Qué crees que ella piensa?

- Que estoy ocupado – cortó Nott – Además, no estoy interesado…

- No niegues lo obvio – objeto Blaise repitiendo las palabras de Clarice.

- Ella no va a pensar que "estas ocupado" – dijo Clarice imitando la voz de Nott – Pensará que no estás interesado.

- Si es así, yo puedo invitarla a salir – comentó muy sonriente Blaise.

- Ella ni te registra como hombre – contestó Clarice – Nadie en su sano juicio te vería como potencial enamorado. Eres algo descartable, de una noche.

Blaise la miro dolido.

- ¿De verdad no te has peleado con tu noviecito? – Preguntó Nott – Estás algo histérica.

- E hiriente – agregó Blaise – Pero una noche conmigo, te quitaría ese malhumor.

- Ni en mis peores pesadillas – cortó Clarice – Lo importante, es que des el siguiente paso, Nott.

Nott rodó los ojos, estaba seguro que Clarice se había peleado con su novio y ahora buscaba una forma de irritarlo para sentirse mejor. Tal suerte la suya.

**III**

Dentro del yate, se encontraba toda la familia de Calypso. Los padres de Calypso sonreían y agradecían a los invitados su presencia. Mark hablaba con algunos de los invitados sobre sus experiencias y el trabajo que realizaba. Calypso miraba a su alrededor hasta que encontró a la persona que esperaba.

- Me encanta tu vestido pelirroja – dijo Calypso mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Ginny se encontraba con un vestido color champagne que tenía un ligero escote hasta el busto y la falda iba hasta los pies.

- Me encanta que sea ceñido hasta la cintura – comentó Calypso abrazando a Ginny – Te ves sexy – comentó con una sonrisa sugerente y con las manos en los hombros de ella.

- Tonta – dijo Ginny incómoda – A mi también me gusta tu vestido.

El vestido blanco de Calypso era más corto, hasta la mitad del muslo y ceñido a su cuerpo.

- ¿Lindo no? – Exclamó Calypso girando – Lo encontré ayer.

- ¿Vino Garrett Bower? – Preguntó Ginny mirando a su alrededor.

- Está pidiendo bebidas – contestó Calypso sonriendo y mirando detrás de ella - ¿Y Draco?

Pero antes de que logrará contestar, Draco estaba a su costado ofreciéndole una bebida.

- Sin licor – dijo Draco cuando se la entregó.

- Qué amable – comentó Ginny sarcásticamente.

- ¿Por qué no puede…? – Empezó a preguntar Calypso confundida - ¡¿Estás…?!

- No – dijo Ginny con una mueca de asco.

- Le cambiaron las medicinas y no puede tomar bebidas alcohólicas por una semana – contestó Draco.

Calypso sonrió ampliamente mientras Ginny hacia muecas de disgusto.

- Esposo atento y cuidadoso – comentó Calypso aun con una sonrisa, tratando de esconder una carcajada – Qué afortunada pelirroja.

- Si – dijo malhumorada mirando su bebida – Suerte la mía – bufó al final.

Calypso se emocionó con verlos juntos, parecía que había mayor química entre ellos.

- ¿Han llegado Clarice, Blaise, Nott? – Preguntó Ginny mirando a su alrededor.

- No los he visto, seguro estás por alguna zona del barco – contestó Calypso – Pero si he visto a Margareth, Beth y Eloise por alguna parte deben de estar – terminó de decir levantándose de hombros.

- ¿Llegaron? – Preguntó muy sorprendida Ginny – No pensé que vinieran.

- Me escribieron hace un mes, contándome que mis padres las habían invitado – contestó sonriente.

- Hace mucho que no las veo – contestó Ginny sonriente.

- Muy cierto – confirmó Calypso.

- ¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó Draco tratando de no sonar interesado.

- Son amigas de la universidad – explicó Ginny – Una trabaja en Estados Unidos, Beth en Japón y Eloise en España.

Draco asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué licor van a servir ahora? – Preguntó Ginny, luego de estar riendo de las ocurrencias de Calypso y mirando la copa de Draco.

- Licor de hadas – Contestó Calypso con una sonrisa misteriosa – Ya te vas a enterar cuál es el efecto.

Draco la miro con recelo.

- No es toxico – agregó Calypso aun más divertida – Es solo entretenido.

Pero antes de que Ginny logrará preguntar, Calypso la interrumpió.

- Voy a buscar a Garrett, no se dónde se ha metido – dijo comenzando a alejarse – Y todavía tengo que presentarle a alguien.

Ginny la observó alejarse, luego volteo a mirar a Draco.

- ¿Quién es Garrett? ¿De la universidad también? – Preguntó Draco mirándola de reojo.

- No, el baterista de un grupo que conocimos en un viaje que hicimos – contestó Ginny sonriendo, recordando – Fue bastante… bastante divertido.

- ¿Salías con músicos? – Preguntó Draco levantando una ceja.

- ¿Salías con modelos? – Objetó Ginny sonriente.

Draco sonrió de lado y bebió de su copa.

- Bastante justo – contestó Draco aun sonriente.

- Lo sé – respondió mirándolo sonriente.

- ¿Qué es el licor de hadas? – Preguntó Draco interesado mirando su copa, el licor tenía un color medio rosado.

- Ni idea – contestó Ginny levantándose de hombros – Siempre dan un licor extravagante en sus reuniones. El año pasado ofrecieron uno que te hacia reír por media hora sin parar.

- Suena doloroso – comentó Draco.

- Si, al día siguiente te dolía el abdomen de tanto reír – comentó Ginny - ¿Alguna vez has respirado helio?

- No – contestó secamente mirándola como si hubiera dicho la cosa más extraña del mundo.

- Eso nos dieron a beber en alguna reunión y todos hablábamos con voz chillona – comentó Ginny riendo – Fue muy divertido.

- ¿Provocará alguna cosa graciosa? – Preguntó Draco mirando con recelo a la copa.

- Si, probablemente. Nunca ha hecho daño a nadie – comentó Ginny tranquila – Me burlaré de ti, toda la noche – termino con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Que tentador – dijo Draco bebiendo de la copa.

**IV**

Paso una hora desde que el barco empezó a moverse. Draco y Ginny estuvieron circulando todo este tiempo, saludando a las personas y siempre con las manos entrecruzadas. Era algo que se había vuelto habitual, algo común de hacer. Siempre que salían, se cogían de las manos.

A Ginny le encantaba esa sensación, sentirse segura. Draco era el perfecto compañero, habían asistido juntos a diferentes eventos y aun con toda su altanería y berrinches de niño rico, era divertido estar cerca de él. Conocer al verdadero Draco era divertido. La fiesta Serpentine que realizó Draco, fue perfecta y él considero algunos de los consejos que ella dio. Eran un buen equipo, de eso estaba segura.

- ¿Vas a seguir tomando sin saber las consecuencias? – Preguntó Ginny mirándolo tomar otra copa.

- ¿Solo va a causar que te burles de mí, no? – Preguntó Draco con una ceja alzada.

- Puede lograr que todas estás personas quieran ir con urgencia al baño y sabes que hay muy pocos baños en este barco – comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

- No me parece gracioso – dijo serio Draco.

Eso causo una carcajada en Ginny.

- Ahí está Clarice – dijo Draco señalando al frente – Vamos.

Caminaron hasta donde se encontraban Clarice, Blaise y Nott.

- ¡Wow! – Exclamó Blaise al verlos - ¡Debo decir que te ves espectacular, Ginevra!

- Gracias – contesto Ginny amablemente.

Draco lo asesino con la mirada, Blaise no quitaba los ojos de ella ni de su escote.

- ¡Blaise! – Gritó Clarice metiéndole un codazo.

- Blaise – dijo Ginny suspirando – Aquí – dijo señalando sus ojos.

- Si, disculpa – comentó rápidamente Blaise sonriendo ladinamente y despegando los ojos de ella.

Nott miraba a cualquier lado menos a ellos por lo incomodo de la situación. Pasan con más copas del licor y todos se sirven excepto Ginny.

- ¿Por qué no coges una copa? – Preguntó Clarice mirándola extrañamente.

- No puede – contestó Draco secamente.

Ginny le dirigió una severa mirada.

- Solo puedo agua y jugo de naranja por hoy – comentó Ginny sonriendo débilmente.

Clarice la estudio con la mirada por un rato, pero luego parecía que se rindió porque se dedico a beber de su copa.

- Esta delicioso – comentó Clarice mirando la copa – Voy por la tercera y todavía no sé qué es. ¿Alguien sabe?

Justo en ese momento, pasan entregando unos pergaminos pequeños atados con una cinta delgada lila y con flores. Ginny es la primera en abrirlo.

- Es licor de las hadas – responde Ginny después de leer el pergamino.

- ¿No es peligroso? – Preguntó Nott estudiando el contenido de la copa.

- No – contestó Ginny – También es conocido como el licor de los besos, da valor para mostrar tus verdaderos deseos hacia la persona que amas.

Ginny miro de reojo a Draco, algo temerosa. No se habían besado desde esa vez que estuvieron de campamento, desde ese día no habían tenido ese tipo de interacción…amorosa. Pero una idea también cruzo por su cabeza, ¿Y si se encontraba con alguna modelo con las que Draco solía salir? Eso también le causaba temor.

- No hará efecto en mí porque no vine con Stephen – dijo Clarice refiriéndose a su pareja.

- ¿Ah? – Preguntó Ginny distraída.

- Además es a partir de la sexta copa que empieza a hacer efecto – informó Blaise leyendo el pergamino.

- Iré por más – dijo Clarice dispuesta a ir a la barra – Está delicioso.

Dicho esto, se fue camino a la barra, dejando sorprendidos a Blaise y Nott.

- Parece que si fue una pelea interesante la que tuvo – comentó burlón Blaise.

- Está dispuesta a emborracharse – continuó Nott aun viendo por donde Clarice se había ido.

- ¿Quién se peleó? – Preguntó confundida Ginny - ¿Clarice no iba a venir con su novio?

- Si, pero parece que se pelearon – contestó Nott sin darle mucha importancia.

- Está histérica desde que llegamos – dijo Blaise torciendo la nariz – Tu sabes lo fácil que se irrita.

- Ha nacido para pelear con todos – dijo Nott sonriendo de lado.

- Me dijo que yo soy hombre de una noche para las mujeres ¿Puedes creerlo? – Dijo Blaise indignado.

- ¿No fue al revés? – Cuestionó Draco.

- No – dijo Blaise aun ofendido, luego se acercó más hacia Ginny – Soy bastante bueno en la cama para tu información – comentó guiñándole coquetamente.

Ginny rompió a reír, mientras que Draco se colocó en medio de los dos.

- Basta, Blaise – dijo serio.

- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó Blaise levantando de hombros, sorprendido por la reacción de Draco – Solo le estoy dando opciones.

Draco rodó los ojos irritado.

- ¿Calypso? – Preguntó Blaise cambiando rápidamente de tema.

- Debe estar con Garrett – contestó Ginny.

- ¿Quién es Garrett? – Preguntó Blaise interesado.

- Un baterista que conocimos hace algún tiempo en Saint Tropez – contestó Ginny muy tranquila – Lo invito a la reunión.

- ¿A la reunión de sus padres? – Cuestionó Blaise intrigado – Debe de ser un muy buen amigo.

- Recién se han vuelto a reencontrar – comentó Ginny - ¿Por?

- Curiosidad – dijo Blaise levantándose de hombros y sonriendo - ¿Hace cuánto se han vuelto a reencontrar?

- Dos semanas creo – contestó Ginny mirándolo fijamente.

Blaise soltó una risita, tratando de controlarse.

- Qué suerte la de ella – comentó aun sonriendo divertido Blaise - ¿No lo crees, Nott?

Nott lo asesino con la mirada.

- Eres irritante – dijo mirando fijamente a Blaise – Voy a ver si estas ofreciendo ya algo de comer.

Dicho esto, se alejo Nott bebiendo de un sorbo todo el contenido de su copa. Blaise lo miro y se rió a carcajadas.

Ginny los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué es gracioso? – Preguntó Ginny frustrada por no entender que ocurría.

- Apostamos sobre con quién saldría Calypso – comentó Blaise sonriente con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿En serio apostaron sobre eso? – Preguntó indignada Ginny mirando a Draco.

- No me mires a mí – contestó Draco levantándose de hombros con la copa en mano – Yo no sé nada sobre esa apuesta.

- ¡Son horribles! – Dijo Ginny aun indignada.

Blaise solo se levanto de hombros, riendo divertido.

- Así somos – comentó Blaise divertido.

- Se puede saber cuánto dinero apostaron – cuestionó Ginny seria.

- Yo creo que ha perdido más que eso – comentó Draco serio con una mano en el bolsillo y antes de beber de su copa.

Blaise sonrió aun más y Ginny los asesino con la mirada.

- No te enojes, Ginevra – comentó Blaise – Te ves demasiado hermosa como para estar de malhumor – dijo mirándola completamente con una sonrisa.

- Blaise – dijo amenazante Draco con una mano en la espalda baja de Ginny.

- Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber elegido este vestido – susurró Ginny muy colorada por el comentario de Blaise.

- ¿Qué? Solo he dicho la verdad – dijo Blaise abriendo los ojos un poco más – No soy el único que se ha dado cuenta, todos en esta reunión han notado lo bien que te ves hoy.

- ¡Ay, Merlín! – Dijo Ginny aun más sonrojada levanto el rostro hacia el cielo, incluso las orejas las tenia rojas – Eres insoportable – dijo mirándolo.

Pero antes de que Draco hablará, Blaise se distrajo con una joven que paso cerca de vestido ajustado y con escote interesante.

- Antes de que me asesinen – dijo Blaise sonriendo – Voy a conseguir el nombre de ella, con su permiso.

Ginny gimió frustrada e irritada.

- Los hombres son asquerosos – dijo Ginny completamente convencida.

Draco la miro con la ceja alzada.

- Es la verdad – siguió Ginny – Solo se fijan en el busto de una mujer y van detrás de ella, ni siquiera piensan en algo más, solo eso.

- No es verdad – objeto Draco.

- ¿Qué es lo primero que le miras a una mujer? – Preguntó Ginny aun indignada - ¿El rostro?

- También – contestó seguro y con una sonrisa triunfante.

Ginny lo miraba expectante.

- Por aquí – dice Draco colocando un poco de presión en la mano que tenía en la espalda de Ginny para que vaya por el camino que él indicaba.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que Draco le susurro.

- Mi parte favorita en una mujer – susurró en el oído de Ginny – Es esta.

Dicho esto, Draco bajo un poco más la mano que tenía en la espalda de Ginny.

- ¡Draco! – Gritó Ginny volteando rápidamente para verlo y detener su acción - ¿Qué tienes?

Draco la miraba divertido, con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿No querías una respuesta? – Preguntó Draco manteniendo la sonrisa torcida.

- Si, pero no de esa manera – contestó Ginny aun más alarmada – ¡Hay gente aquí! – Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Y? – Cuestionó Draco, parecía que le divertía el estrés de Ginny – Saben que estamos casados – agregó, quitándole importancia.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Eres insoportable – mencionó Ginny.

- Lamento haberte alterado de esa manera – dijo Draco sonriéndole y ofreciéndole una mano – Pero tengo una pregunta…

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Ginny recelosa y aceptando la mano de Draco.

Draco la acercó y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

- ¿Cuál es tu parte favorita del cuerpo de un hombre? – Preguntó Draco.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? – Cuestionó Ginny alejándose un poco para verlo de frente.

- No – contestó Draco mirándola a los ojos.

- Eres increíble – dijo Ginny suspirando exasperada.

- Lo sé – dijo sonriendo ladinamente.

- No me refiero a ese tipo de increíble bueno – dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca para bajarle el ego.

Ginny se sonrojo bastante y miro a todo lugar, menos a él. No podía creer que tuviera ese tipo de conversación en este tipo de evento. No lo podía creer.

- ¿Pelirroja? – Preguntó alguien detrás de ellos.

- ¿Ginevra Weasley? – Volvió a preguntar otra persona detrás de ella.

Cuando volteo se dio con la gran sorpresa de ver a sus amigas de la universidad. Beth y Margareth, quienes estaban igual que siempre.

- ¡Sabía que eras tu! – Exclamó Beth abrazándola fuertemente.

- ¡Nadie tiene el cabello rojo como tu! – Dijo Margareth muy sonriente.

- Calypso me dijo que estaban aquí – dijo Ginny sonriente.

- ¡Te ves radiante! – Comentó Margareth – No como la última vez que te vimos, toda ojerosa y adicta al trabajo.

- No exageres Margareth – dijo Beth codeándola levemente.

Ginny hizo una mueca que no estuvo cerca de ser una sonrisa. Si se acordaba de la última vez que estuvo con todos sus amigos de la facultad. No era una época muy alegre para ella.

Beth carraspeo llamando la atención de Ginny, mirando detrás de ella.

- ¡Cierto! – Dijo Ginny volteando y agarrando del brazo a Draco.

Ellas miraban atenta todo el movimiento de Ginny, miraban expectantes.

- Draco Malfoy – dijo presentándolo – Mi… esposo – agregó sintiéndose aun extraña al decirlo.

Ginny lo miro de reojo, esperando que él hiciera alguna mueca de superioridad o altanería como siempre, pero no lo hizo. Fue cordial y estrecho la mano a las dos, sin ninguna mueca.

- Soy Margareth – dijo presentándose y mirando sonriente a Draco – Compañera de la escuela de arte de… de ella – dijo como despertando de un trance y mirando sonriente a Ginny.

- Soy Beth – dijo interrumpiendo la otra amiga y presentándose, sacando a Margareth del medio.

- Pensé que era un broma de los padres de Calypso – comentó Margareth mirando a Ginny – Ellos nos dijeron que te habías casado, pero no les creímos.

- ¡Y vaya que sí te casaste! – Exclamó Beth mirándolo - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de casados?

- Cinco meses – contestó Ginny rápidamente y un poco sonrojada por la forma como miraban sus amigos a Draco, sabía que era simpático pero no espero que ellas reaccionaran así.

- ¿Por qué no nos invitaste? – Preguntaron acusadoramente.

- Pensé que éramos amigas – dijo Margareth llevándose una mano al pecho, dramatizando.

- Fue algo del momento – dijo Ginny llevándose una mano a la cabeza, nerviosa.

- Fue una ceremonia pequeña – contestó Draco.

Margareth y Beth asintieron con la cabeza mientras los miraban a ambos, atentamente.

- Voy a buscar a Blaise – dijo Draco.

Antes de irse, se acerco y beso a Ginny en los cabellos. Ese acto, la sorprendió bastante y lo miro fijamente.

- ¡Encantada de conocerte! – Exclamó Margareth despidiéndose de él.

Cuando lo perdieron de vista, ambas miraban a Ginny.

- Ahora si – dijo Beth seria – Tienes que contarnos todo.

- ¿Sobre Draco? – Preguntó Ginny distraída.

- ¡Qué suerte la tuya! En serio – dijo Margareth con las manos en las caderas – Casarte con un hombre así.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Ginny mirándola divertida.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – Cuestionó Beth – No había escuchado de él y tu antes. Ni una sola historia que los uniera.

- Estás mucho mejor que el idiota con el que salías – dijo Margareth refiriéndose a Harry – Qué bien que terminaste con él porque ahora lo tienes a él – dijo apuntando en la dirección por donde Draco se fue.

Calypso les dijo a todos que había terminado con Harry un mes antes, antes de que apareciera todo en el diario. Ginny pensó que era lo mejor, así no lidiaría con preguntas incomodas ni miradas de lastima. Ahora veía que no fue tan malo decir eso.

- Me encanta que seas tan feliz – dijo Beth abrazándola y luego mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – Preguntó Ginny confundida.

- Se te nota en el rostro – dijo afectivamente Beth.

- Y quién no sería feliz con ese hombre al lado – comentó Margareth aun emocionada por Draco.

Ginny empezó a reír por el comentario. Margareth siempre era la primera en apreciar a un hombre, de pies a cabeza. Parecía un radar.

- Basta Margareth – dijo Beth regañándola – Es un hombre casado.

- Solo estoy apreciando lo bueno que es – dijo sonriente y guiñando un ojo - ¡Es hermoso! Si fuera su esposa, no me alejaría ni un solo momento de su lado.

Beth y Ginny rompieron en carcajadas.

- ¡Eres ridícula! – Dijo riendo Beth.

- Tienes que contarnos todo – dijo Margareth agarrando de un brazo a Ginny – Vamos a buscar a Eloise.

**V**

Draco se encontraba hablando con Clarice, Blaise y Nott de negocios, vieron y conversaron con algunos clientes, potenciales clientes, de todo un poco en esa reunión. Pero había otro tema que lo tenía más consternado, había dejado a Ginny hace más de una hora con sus amigas y todavía no había rastro de ella. Seguro debían de seguir conversando y recordando buenos tiempo, pero tenía una gran necesidad de verla.

¿Por qué la beso en la cabeza? Hasta ahora no lo entendía. No era una persona que demuestre afecto hacia las otras personas tan fácilmente y ella solo estaba con sus amigas. Solo con sus amigas. ¿Dónde estaba Ginevra?

Volteo a mirar a su alrededor.

No sabía porqué, nunca antes se había sentido así, miro su copa vacía ¿tal vez sea por ese estúpido licor? No era posible, ese licor provocaba mostrar los verdaderos deseos hacia… la persona que amas. Nott le había mencionado esa palabra sobre Ginevra en el viaje que hicieron, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, no después de todo lo que ocurrió…

¿Era verdad la conclusión de Nott? No, no podía.

- ¿Tanto te gusta? – Preguntó Clarice interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ah? – Preguntó Draco mirándola.

- El licor – respondió Clarice – Te lo has tomado de un solo trago y no dejas de mirar tu copa vacía.

- ¿Creen que sea verdad todo lo que dicen que hace? – Cuestionó Nott mientras movía la copa frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Qué provoque dar besos? – Preguntó Clarice levantando una ceja.

- A mi todavía no me ha hecho nada – comentó Blaise tranquilamente dejando la copa en una de las bandejas.

- Dudo que tenga algún efecto – continuo Clarice – Lo más seguro es que dé carta libre a los que están aquí para besar a cualquiera.

- ¿No dan otra cosa de tomar? – Cuestionó Draco arrugando el ceño y mirando a su alrededor.

- Pasaron whisky de fuego – respondió Blaise mostrándole su vaso.

Draco miro el vaso y la sonrisa burlona de Blaise en el rostro.

- ¡Ahí está Ginny! – Exclamó Clarice levantándose en puntas para ver en dirección a Draco.

Draco giro rápidamente y se sorprendió de verla… en la pista de baile.

¿Quién era ese? Nunca antes lo había visto ni escuchado de él y no le agradaba la forma cómo hablaban.

- Tiene una sonrisa tan fácil, me encanta – dijo Clarice soñadoramente – Y ese cuerpo…

- Muy cierto – dijo Blaise, luego miro extrañado hacia ella – No sabía que te gustaban las mujeres ahora.

- Puede ser efectos del licor – agrego Nott mirándola ligeramente divertido.

Blaise soltó una carcajada mientras que Clarice bufó y los amenazaba.

- Me refería al joven apuesto con quien baila Ginny – aclaró Clarice - ¿Sabes quién es Draco?

Draco seguía mirando fijamente a la pareja.

- No – contestó serio.

- Seguro es alguien con quien estudió – contestó Clarice sin darle más importancia – Los artistas son apuestos y siempre son un enigma.

- Pareces ser conocedora – comentó con una sonrisa burlona Blaise.

- Es un comentario – contestó Clarice rodando los ojos.

- ¿Con cuántos has estado? ¿Alguno memorable?

- No soy como tu Blaise – dijo seria Clarice – No me acuesto con cientos y no me sé ni un nombre. ¿Vacío emocional?

- Asumo que te han dado un licor con efecto de buscar pelea – comentó Nott serio – Relájate.

Clarice solo bufó y tomo de su bebida.

Draco los dejo discutir, estaba cansado de ellos. Solo estaba interesado en saber quién era ese y qué hacia Ginevra con él.

Al acabar la música, Clarice volvió a gritar el nombre de Ginny para que se acercará a ellos.

- Los estaba buscando – dijo Ginny cuando estuvo cerca de ellos.

- Eso no parecía – dijo Blaise sonriente y levantando el vaso.

Ginny lo miro seria y esa mueca a Draco lo divirtió, parecía que se le estaba pegando algunas características de él, serio ante comentarios desatinados. Pero antes de que Draco preguntará, Clarice lo hizo.

- ¿Quién era? – Preguntó muy interesada - ¿Compañero de estudios?

- No – contestó Ginny arrugando el ceño – Es Garrett Bower.

Draco se dio cuenta que Nott cambio de semblante al escuchar el nombre. Todos sabían quién era Garrett Bower, el invitado de Calypso. Blaise no dejo de sonreír mirando de reojo a Nott.

- Entonces él es el famoso Garrett Bower – comentó Clarice sonriendo.

- ¿Conocen a la banda? – Preguntó Ginny sorprendida y sonriente.

Draco sonrió, al parecer Ginevra todavía no se había dado cuenta y llevo una mano a la espalda de ella.

- Comentaste que era invitado de Calypso – contestó Draco sonriéndole.

- Si, todas están entusiasmadas con él – comentó Ginny suspirando resignada – Una amiga está interesada en él, no lo puede dejar solo.

- Suerte de él – dijo Blaise levantando la copa, aun sonriente.

- Qué afortunados serán – completó Clarice.

Nott tosió un poco y los miro.

- Voy por whisky de fuego – comentó Nott.

- Te acompaño – dijo Blaise – Deseo más de ese néctar – completó con una sonrisa torcida.

- Los sigo – dijo Clarice alejándose con ellos.

Draco los observó marcharse, Blaise riendo y apoyándose en el hombro de Nott, mientras que Clarice hablaba bajo.

- Se están comportando raro, ¿No? – Preguntó Ginny mirando a Draco, torciendo la nariz.

- Siempre se comportan así en los eventos – contestó Draco mirándola.

- Tu también te estás comportando extraño – comentó Ginny lanzándola una mira inquisidora - ¿Te ha hecho efecto el licor de hadas?

- Todavía no he besado a nadie – respondió Draco con una sonrisa ladina – Pero esa rubia de allá no deja de mirarme – dijo agachándose un poco para mostrarle a Ginny a quién se refería.

Ginny encontró con la vista a la mujer, sabía quien era, Katherine Larson amiga de infancia del hermano mayor de Calypso; giro para ver el rostro de Draco.

- No creo que tengas éxito – susurró Ginny haciendo un chasquido con la lengua – Está casada y es muy feliz con un magnate de alfombras persas.

- Puedo contra el magnate – contestó Draco sonriendo, siguiendo el juego.

Ginny soltó una risa y movió la cabeza negativamente. Se separo un poco de él y vio que se acercaba uno de los mozos con una bandeja llena de lícor de hadas, al cual le dijo que no con la mano antes de que se acercará a ellos.

- Yo iba a pedir una bebida – comentó Draco.

- Vamos a bailar – contestó Ginny muy segura.

Draco la miro fijamente con una ceja alzada.

- Solo puedo hacer dos cosas en esta fiesta: tomar agua o bailar – respondió Ginny – Y estoy cansada de que malinterpreten que no este tomando el licor de hadas – terminó de decir suspirando cansada.

- ¿Asumen que…? – Comentó Draco disimulando una sonrisa burlona.

- Todos – respondió Ginny moviendo las manos sulfurada – Me miran, me felicitan y empiezan a hablar de síntomas.

Draco se rió levemente, ganándose una mirada iracunda de Ginny.

- Y todo esto es tu culpa – dijo Ginny severamente.

- Es culpa de tu medicamento y tratamiento – respondió Draco tranquilo, aun con una sonrisa ladina.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

- Vamos a bailar – dijo Ginny agarrándolo del brazo.

Pero no llegaron lejos porque los padres de Calypso, los interceptaron.

- Ginny, que bueno que te encontramos – dijo la madre de Calypso al verla.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? – Preguntó Ginny preocupada.

- Nada de qué preocuparse – dijo el padre de Calypso muy sonriente – Tu no te preocupes por nada.

Ginny los miro extrañada junto con Draco, quien tampoco entendía las reacciones de ellos.

- ¿Es verdad que no estas tomando el licor de hadas? – Cuestionó el padre de Calypso tomándola de las manos.

En ese momento entendió todo y suspiro resignada.

- Es verdad, pero no es… - comenzó a decir Ginny pero no la dejaron terminar.

- ¡Felicidades cariño! – Exclamó la madre de Calypso, Georgia, abrazándola y luego, mirando el vientre de Ginny.

- Nos aviso Beth – siguió el padre de Calypso – Es una muy hermosa noticia. Felicidades a los dos.

Ginny volteo a mirar a Draco y él la miraba sonriendo, divertido por toda esa confusión.

**VI**

Clarice y Blaise se quedaron conversando con Nott, irritándolo y para mal de todos, la barra no servía otro trago que no sea el licor de hadas, por lo menos no dentro de las próximas dos horas.

- Creo que deberíamos acercarnos y saludar a Calypso – comentó Clarice segura – Ya saben, felicitarla y así, conocemos al músico.

- ¿Tan interesada en el músico? – Cuestionó Blaise con una sonrisa burlona.

- Solo quiero cumplir el papel de buena amiga – respondió Clarice tratando de sonar sincera, con una mano en el pecho y la otra con la copa balanceándola – Y ver si él merece estar con ella.

- El hecho que se vieran un par de veces, no te hace una buena amiga – respondió tajante Nott – Solo conocida.

Blaise se rió, porque si se podía palpar el malhumor de Nott en el ambiente.

- Alguien no está de buen humor – comentó divertido.

- Consíguele una de tus golfas – dijo Clarice sonrió con desprecio – Seguro que eso le mejora el animo.

- Creo que a los dos, les mejoraría el ánimo – comentó Blaise mirando a ambos - ¿Seguro que no quieres conocer al músico?

Nott lo miro como si a Blaise le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y ardiera en llamas. ¿Por qué sus amigos tenían que ser tan irritantes?

- Conoce a la competencia – animo Blaise dándole un codazo leve – Es sano conocer a la competencia.

- Blaise – dijo Nott serio – Esto no es un juego ni vas a apostar sobre esta situación.

Blaise y Clarice intercambiaron miradas.

- Es su culpa por ser tan lento – contestó Clarice y luego miro a Nott – No estarías aquí con nosotros, sino fuera por tu falta de acción y ese músico ni siquiera estaría invitado.

- Eres detestable – dijo Nott tomando todo el contenido de su copa.

- Si ser honesta contigo me hace detestable – dijo seria Clarice – Perfecto, soy detestable. Pero deberías saber que no todas tus relaciones van a ser Audrey Garland.

- Clarice – dijo Nott tratando de interrumpirla.

- Ella era y sigue siendo una perdedora que no supo valorar lo que tenía al frente – dijo aun seria Clarice – Todos lo sabemos y ella se lo va a lamentar muy pronto.

Nott se paso una mano por los cabellos, desordenándoselos. A diferencia de la opinión de sus amigos, sabía que no era toda la culpa de Audrey, no le iba a perdonar lo que le hizo pero no le iba a echar toda la culpa de que la relación terminará. Él tenía prioridades y la primera de ellas siempre sería el trabajo, nadie podía ser más importante que el trabajo.

Siguió tomando mientras escuchaba a la ligera la conversación de Blaise y Clarice.

- Deberías salir con alguna modelo para comenzar – dijo Blaise – O alguien que asista a algún evento que organizamos.

- ¡Verdad! – Exclamó Clarice después de acabar su copa – Así, no se vería tan forzado su encuentro y podríamos organizar otro evento donde también la invitáramos.

- Así la podrás conocer – dijo Blaise mirando a Nott – Y si tienes suerte en menos de un mes, la acompañarías a su casa – termino de decir guiñando un ojo.

Nott no seguía mucho la conversación, no le importaba. Solo deseaba ver a alguien en ese momento y la necesidad aumentaba al pasar los minutos.

- Ya vuelvo – dijo Nott rápidamente, entregando la copa a Blaise.

Dicho esto, Clarice y Blaise lo vieron irse, mirando alrededor como si buscará a alguien.

- Parece que si funciona este licor – dijo Blaise sonriendo de lado.

- Y mi discurso – comentó Clarice sonriente.

Blaise la miro y asintió con la cabeza.

- Aunque fuiste muy dura con él – dijo Blaise mirándola.

- Alguien tiene que serlo para que Theo despierte – respondió Clarice mirándolo de reojo y volviendo a tomar.

Blaise movió la cabeza a ambos lados como si no estuviera seguro de la respuesta y se levanto de hombros.

- Ahora que nadie nos va a interrumpir – dijo Blaise casi en un susurró cerca de ella - ¿Te peleaste con Stephen, no?

- Estupideces – respondió, rodando los ojos - ¿Por qué te importa? – Cuestionó alejándose de él.

Blaise sonrió y la siguió de cerca.

- Eres mi amiga y me preocupa tu felicidad – respondió levantando la copa como si brindará.

- No jodas Blaise.

- Hagamos algo para cambiarte ese animo – dijo Blaise frente a ella con una gran sonrisa.

- No estoy de humor – contestó Clarice cansada – Y te voy a decir cosas peores de las que ya te dije si sigues presionando.

- Me encanta cuando eres ruda – agregó Blaise jugando al seductor con Clarice.

Ella rodó los ojos y trato de alejarse de Blaise, quien solo sonrió aun más y evito que ella avanzará.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar personas a las que este licor haya puesto en aprietos? -Preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa y moviendo la copa que tenía en manos.

- Parejas infieles – contestó Clarice con una gran sonrisa – Me encanta.

- Me encanta tu sentido del humor retorcido – contestó Blaise, luego le ofreció el brazo - ¿Por qué parte del barco comenzamos?

Empezaron a caminar juntos, ella sujetándose del brazo de él, mirando a todo lado para encontrar algún desliz.

- ¿Qué crees que encontremos primero? – Cuestionó Clarice apoyando la otra mano en el brazo de Blaise - ¿Una mujer con amante o un viejo verde?

- ¿Apostamos? – Ofreció Blaise sonriéndole.

Mientras ellos se dedicaban a su juego retorcido, Nott estaba caminando, buscando a una persona en particular. Cuando la encontró, ella estaba rodeada de un grupo de personas que la escuchan muy atentos y divertidos.

Cuando ella acabo de contar su historia y todos estaban riendo, él se acercó por detrás tocándole el hombro con una mano.

- ¿Puedo hablar en privado contigo? – Preguntó gentilmente Nott cuando ella volteo a mirarlo.

- Claro – contestó Calypso un poco preocupada y volteo a sonreírle a las personas con las que estaba reunida – Permiso.

Se alejo con él, caminando a prisa para seguirle el paso.

- ¿Paso algo con los nuevos señores Malfoy? – Preguntó preocupada Calypso pero tratando de agregarle humor.

- Nada importante – contestó secamente Nott.

- ¿Seguro? – Cuestionó Calypso caminando un poco más rápido para estar a la par con él – Ginny ya debe de estar cansada de todos esos comentarios, ¿Se quieren ir? Porque no pueden salir del barco…

- Es lo último de lo que quisiera hablar contigo, ahora – comentó Nott, ahora agarrándola de la muñeca para que siguiera su ritmo de caminar.

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó confundida siguiéndolo.

Nott no le respondió y siguió caminando.

- Theo – dijo Calypso tratando de llamar su atención.

- …

- Theo – volvió a repetir Calypso – Theo, hablo en serio.

Calypso le sujeto la muñeca con la mano libre para frenarlo. Pero en ese momento Nott giro hacia ella, logrando que ella chocará contra él. Nott colocó ambas manos en los brazos de ella.

Y la beso.

Calypso se sorprendió, no esperaba que Nott la besará y mucho menos en ese momento, en la fiesta de sus padres.

Cuando se separaron, Nott alejo el rostro lentamente, aun sujetándola de los brazos y la miro a los ojos.

- Lo siento – murmuró aun muy cerca de ella.

- No lo sientas – comentó Calypso sonriendo al fin, pasando sus brazos por la nuca de él.

Se besaron una vez más, ahora, ambos conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que estaban haciendo. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que al fin se separaron por segunda vez.

- Llevo toda la semana pensando en esto – comentó Nott sonriendo un poco.

- Y solo te tomó 20 segundos de coraje – respondió Calypso sonriente y dándole un beso corto.

**VII**

Draco y Ginny se encontraban casi en el centro de la pista de baile, disfrutando del momento. Justo en ese momento cambia de música a _Save the Last Dance for Me_ de Michael Buble.

- Me encanta esa canción – dijo Ginny girando y dando pequeños saltos.

- Deja de saltar – dijo Draco tratando de agarrarla.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ginny mientras bailaba y se dejaba llevar por Draco.

- Porque pareces un borrego – contestó Draco tratando de mantenerse serio.

- ¿Y no es un comportamiento adecuado? – Cuestionó Ginny sonriente, volviendo a mirarlo luego de girar en los brazos de él.

- No para un Malfoy – susurró Draco en respuesta, sin mirarla.

- Cuántas desventajas tiene ser un Malfoy – comentó Ginny chasqueando la lengua y mirándolo divertida.

- Son más las ventajas – contestó Draco y con una sonrisa ladina se acerco a ella para susurrarle algo al oído.

- ¡Basta! - Dijo Ginny riendo y alejándolo con una mano – No digas esas tonterías aquí – agrego mirando a su alrededor.

- No son tonterías – comentó Draco haciéndola girar.

Ginny siguió riendo por el comentario de Draco y en ese momento se dio cuenta que desde hace algún tiempo, Draco la hacia reír siempre.

No eran una pareja como otras, no siguieron las reglas establecidas para un matrimonio, no se conocieron, fueron amigos, salieron en citas, no fueron enamorados ni se comprometieron; simplemente se casaron inesperadamente. Pero ahora, en este momento bailando, era todo perfecto. Él conocía sus buenos y malos momentos y seguía a su lado, apoyándola.

Eso, la hacia feliz y con Daco, había logrado realizar cosas que antes no se hubiera animado por temor como lanzarse de un puente, hacer viajes inesperados y sobre todo, no se hubiera animado a hacer un trato con Pixie Coleridge. Con Draco a su lado, se sentía feliz y fuerte, pero no era una felicidad como la de antes de conocerlo, era diferente como él, todo era diferente con Draco. Era vivir en una dimensión completamente diferente a la que estaba viviendo antes de conocerlo, era una diferente Ginny, una diferente mujer, una diferente persona.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó Draco aun bailando con ella una canción más lenta.

Ginny no dudo en lo que iba a hacer, se empino y lo beso. No paso mucho tiempo cuando se separo y lo miro a los ojos, aun cerca a él.

- Gracias – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Draco la miro confundido por unos segundos, aun sujetándola de la cintura.

- ¿Has bebido el licor de hadas? – Cuestionó mirándola interrogante.

Ginny rió mientras negaba con la cabeza y lo abrazo. Giraron abrazados en la pista de baile, Ginny con la cabeza en el hombro de Draco aun sonriendo.

Draco sintió cuando ella dejo de moverse y se tensionó un poco, estaba por preguntarle la razón cuando Ginny dijo:

- Esos… ¿Esos no son Calypso y Nott? – Preguntó Ginny frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo a los ojos incrédula.

Draco volteo a mirarlos. Era verdad, ambos se encontraban no muy lejos de la pista de baile, abrazados y besándose.

- No pensé que se animaría – comentó Draco desinteresado y besando el hombro de Ginny.

- ¿Tu lo sabías? – Cuestionó Ginny aun sin poder creerlo y volviendo a mirarlos.

- Tu eres la única que no lo sabía – respondió sonriendo de lado Draco antes de darle un beso en la frente.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ginny confundida – Pero ¿Cuándo? Calypso es mi mejor amiga.

- Theo esta interesado en ella desde hace algunos meses – comentó Draco tratando de hacerla bailar – Y esto, ¿Dónde dejará a ese músico de cuarta? – Cuestionó con una sonrisa triunfante y buscándolo.

- Esta con Margareth, una amiga – respondió Ginny mirándolo – No podían quitarse los ojos de encima, Calypso lo había planeado todo – Luego lo miro seria - ¿Te ibas a burlar de él si había perdido a la chica?

Draco la miro con una ceja alzada y luego sonrió triunfante.

- Por supuesto – contestó tranquilo haciéndola girar.

- Tan Slytherin – dijo Ginny aun riendo.

Draco le robo un beso y siguieron bailando hasta que comenzaron los fuegos artificiales, que vieron abrazados.

**VIII**

Calypso había desayunado con Theo Nott esa mañana, como hacia desde el día de la celebración del aniversario de los padres de ella.

Era el único que podía quitarle el malhumor que todavía mantenía por la cena que organizaron los padres de Draco Malfoy. Pensaba que eran las personas más detestables del mundo mágico y ahora entendía porque Ginny lo detestaba al principio.

Siguió caminando por las calles para ir a la galería, pero mientras más se acercaba escuchó el chillido agudo de alguien dentro. Se apresuro y se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento ni en cualquier otro momento.

Observó que Ginny la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, asustada y nerviosa.

- ¡¿Qué hace esta zorra aquí?! – Exclamó Calypso irritada - ¿Vienes por más insultos? – Cuestionó al recordar la cena en la casa de los Malfoy.

Hannah volteo a mirarla iracunda, resoplando por la nariz.

- ¡Dile a tu amiga que se aleje de mi Harry! – Gritó histérica.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo.

De verdad disculpen por la demora, pero me costo escribir este capítulo que es bastante largo y espero que les haya gustado.

¿Qué opinan de Draco y Ginny? ¿Más unidos, no? ¿Calypso y Theo? ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿El juego y todo lo que hablaron Clarice y Blaise?

El siguiente capítulo tendrán toda la cena de la familia Malfoy con los Weasley que tanto reniega Calypso y también la continuación de la pelea de Hannah. Ya verán a qué se refiere ella. Les puedo adelantar que el capítulo se llama: De vuelta a mi realidad. ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá?

¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Es increíble! A quienes dejaron un review y también a los que leyeron el capítulo y siguen la historia. Muchas gracias!

Especialmente gracias a: JeN-na-lc; the darkness princess, Andely Malfoy, , ukyryo, Lynette P. Broderick, Fabi Green, Lucia Bonna, Luisa, Principessa Lu, Kthyg, AniaCoug, vansly6, Tabata Weasley, Lauri Malfoy, S. Lily Potter, Vale, Kirara, Guest.

A quienes apostaron por quien era la persona que se presento con Ginny en el anterior capítulo, si todavía no lo saben (por la pista del último pedazo del capítulo de hoy) Lo sabrán pronto!

Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios. No se olviden!


	17. 17: Siempre fui yo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los demás personajes son de creación propia, lo mismo que los nombres de cada uno de ellos._

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, sé que me demore pero, de verdad, estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Sé que les mencioné que el capítulo tendría un título que no es el de ahora, pero verán las razones. Asumo que algunos se sorprenderán con todo lo que pasará. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic!

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Siempre fui yo**

**I**

_Ginny se mordía el labio inferior, nerviosa por la cena en la mansión Malfoy. Sabía que todo iba a salir mal, su familia iba a estar presente, y Malfoy y Weasley no son buena combinación. Miro de reojo a Draco, él se veía tranquilo ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? _

_- ¿Estás nervioso? – Preguntó débilmente. _

_Draco estaba frente al espejo, arreglándose la corbata. Solo le dedico una sonrisa de lado. _

_- Bastante – respondió y Ginny observó como tensó la mandíbula. _

_- ¿Y si no vamos? – Preguntó Ginny esperanzada – No nos echarían de menos. _

_Draco solo rió levemente y la miro. _

_- Sería una buena idea pero no creo que Calypso y su familia lo aprecien – contestó._

_- ¿Van a ir? – Preguntó Ginny de pie. _

_- Si, los invite – contestó Draco – Necesitabas más personas en nuestro equipo, ¿No crees?_

_Ginny solo le sonrió ampliamente y fue a abrazarlo, de verdad significaba mucho para ella que Calypso y toda su familia fueran a esa cena. _

_- Gracias – susurró Ginny aun sonriendo en el pecho de él. _

_- Todo va a salir bien – dijo Draco tomándola de los hombros para verla de frente – No dejes que ellos noten que te afectan sus comentarios. Yo voy a estar a tu lado, pero tienes que mostrarles que no eres débil – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. _

_- Voy a hacer mi mejor intento – contestó Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza. _

_Dicho esto, no pasaron muchos minutos para que aparecieran en la Mansión Malfoy. Ginny se repetía mentalmente como un mantra que todo iba a salir bien. La señora Malfoy la miro de pies a cabeza y por el gesto que hizo, sabía que no aprobaba nada de lo que llevaba puesto. El señor Malfoy, la miraba con una gran sonrisa, no entendía porqué. _

_A los pocos minutos, aparecieron Calypso con sus padres. Ginny corrió a abrazarlos fuertemente. _

_- Gracias – dijo Ginny cuando abrazo a Calypso. _

_- No me iba a perder de este espectáculo – comentó Calypso aun abrazada a ella, Ginny sonrió. _

_- Ellos son mis padres – dijo no muy lejos de ellas, Draco – Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. _

_- Muchas gracias por la invitación, señores Malfoy – dijo Agatha – Soy Agatha Everard y mi esposo, Gustav Everard._

_- Un placer conocerlos – comentó Narcisa en un tono amable – Soy una gran admiradora de su trabajo, siempre captan mi atención en las galerias. _

_- Muchas gracias – dijo Agatha y por su tono, se podía saber que estaba sonriendo – Tienen una hermosa casa. _

_- Muy buen gusto en la decoración – agregó Gustav mirando alrededor. _

_No tuvieron que esperar mucho, porque la familia Weasley llego por la red Flu. Estaban todos los hermanos, Bill con su esposa Fleur y Ron con Hermione. Ginny los observó, sabía que su madre estaba de muy malhumor y que todos ellos estaban dispuestos a comenzar un ataque contra los Malfoy en cualquier momento. _

_Pero, además de ellos estaba una pareja más. Una pareja que Ginny no esperaba ver. _

_- No, no, no, no – pensó Ginny mientras los miraba aterrorizada. _

_Ginny retrocedió algunos pasos, alejándose de Calypso. _

_- Tranquila – dijo desde atrás Draco, apoyando una mano en el hombro de ella - Padre – dijo en un tono completamente diferente, frío, serio. _

_- Pensé que era una reunión familiar – dijo Molly Weasley mirando a la familia Everard. _

_- Por supuesto que es así – dijo rápidamente Lucius, acercándose al medio de ambos grupos. _

_Ginny pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa extraña como burlona, de satisfacción en el rostro de Lucius Malfoy. _

_- Invite a Potter y su acompañante porque me entere de lo unido que son con la familia Weasley – continuó Lucius, después de unos segundos agregó casi burlón – Como un hijo adoptivo para vuestra familia – dijo señalando a ellos. _

_Molly lo seguía mirando seria y Arthur Weasley asintió tranquilamente. _

_- La familia Everard es muy unida a nuestra Ginny como si fueran su propia familia - agregó sonriendo ampliamente – Son muy queridos para su hija, la esposa de mi hijo – termino levantando la copa que tenía en la mano. _

_Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la habitación, Ginny pudo ver como su madre se tensaba ante las palabras de Lucius Malfoy._

_- Esta cena es para celebrar la unión de nuestros hijos junto con toda la familia – agregó sonriente Lucius. _

_- Pasemos todos al comedor, la cena esta lista – dijo Narcisa fuerte y claro, empezando a moverse, ella no tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro como su esposo._

_Todos empezaron a seguirlos, Ginny observo como su padre se acercaba muy sonriente a Gustav Everard. No sabía porque se trataban con tanta confianza, no entendía que ocurría, pero eso era el mínimo de sus problemas comparado con todo lo demás que estaba por venirse._

_- No te alejes – le dijo Draco al oído, tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar con ella. _

_No se iba a alejar de Draco porque esta velada prometía ser desastrosa. _

_En el comedor, Ginny se sentó entre Draco y Calypso, su madre se encontraba casi al frente de ella, Charlie también estaba cerca y le mandaba miradas de apoyo, le sonreía cada vez que sus miradas se encontraba, era como si le dijera que se relajara y se olvidará de quienes estaban presentes. Gracias a Merlín, Harry y Hannah estaban sentados al otros extremos de la mesa, lejos de ella. _

_- Muchas gracias por invitarnos a todos – dijo Hannah fuerte casi gritando desde el otro extremo de la mesa – Tienen una mansión grande y hermosa. _

_- Lo sabemos – dijo Narcisa mirándola de reojo. _

_- Esta mansión ha estado en la familia desde siglos – agregó Lucius muy relajado – Es una reliquia. _

_Hannah asintió la cabeza rápidamente, estudiando los cuadros, esculturas y demás cosas que habían. _

_- ¿Usted esta casada con el señor Potter? – Preguntó de lo más tranquilo Lucius. _

_Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar a su padre y se volteo a mirarlo seriamente. _

_- Pronto – dijo Hannah haciendo un ruido extraño como si rierá nerviosamente – Todavía no hemos comenzado con preparativos ni nada, solo estamos disfrutando de nuestro amor – dijo mirando a Harry, quien también le sonrió – y de las sorpresas que nos da. _

_A Ginny esa confesión le paro el corazón por unos segundos. Ella pensaba que ellos no estaban bien, Harry no le había mencionado nada sobre Hannah en sus últimas conversaciones. _

_Cuando Harry iba en las mañanas a hablar con ella, no hablaban de Hannah, solo de lo que cada uno hacía y como se divertían antes. Pensó que era una señal que ellos no se estaban llevando bien. _

_Empezó a dolerle la cabeza en ese instante. Quería salir de ahí. _

_- Si vuelve a hablar esa arpía, juro que la mato – susurró Calypso a Ginny – Tiene la voz más estresante del mundo. _

_- Me harías un favor – dijo Ginny llevándose una mano a la sien – No me siento bien. _

_- ¿Qué? – Preguntó en susurró Calypso mirándola. _

_- ¿Te sientes mal Ginevra? – Preguntó fuerte y claro Lucius para que todos en el comedor lo escucharán. _

_Y esa reacción logro porque todos voltearon a mirar a Ginny inquisitavemente. _

_- Seguro es por estar cerca de Malfoy – dijo no muy fuerte Ron, pero fue escuchado por casi todos en la mesa. _

_- Yo creo que sería por la presencia de otras personas – refuto Calypso, mirando a Ron y Hermione con una gran sonrisa fingida._

_- ¿Necesitas ir a San Mungo? – Preguntó Lucius Malfoy abriendo un poco los ojos – Puedo llamar a tu medimago, él conoce todo tu historial médico. _

_- ¿Ginny? – Preguntó preocupado su padre, Arthur._

_- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó Molly mirándola fijamente - ¿Tienes un medimago personal?_

_- N-no – contestó Ginny moviendo las manos – E-estoy bien. _

_- Tal vez sean síntomas prematuros de un posible bebé – comentó muy tranquilo Lucius. _

_Ni bien hizo esa sugerencia, todos estallaron. Hablaban frenéticamente, Ron gritaba histérico y qué no lo iba a permitir, Hermione a su lado tratando de controlarlo. Harry la miraba sorprendido, parecía que estuviera algo herido por la noticia, su madre le reclamaba indignada porque no se lo había comunicado, incluso Draco estaba pidiendo explicaciones a su padre y buscando hablar en privado con él. Los únicos calmados eran Georgia y Gustav Everard. _

_. Merlín – susurró Calypso a su costado, resoplando por todo el griterío - ¡Hey! ¡Se tranquilizan todos, que esto no es un mercado! - Gritó indignada. _

_- ¿Es verdad? – Preguntó el padre de Ginny tranquilo._

_- No – dijo Ginny seria – Eso no es verdad, solo tengo dolor de cabeza. _

_Luego de unos minutos, regresaron Lucius y Draco al comedor, ambos serios. _

_- Disculpen mi comentario – dijo menos alegre de lo que estaba antes Lucius – No pensé que causará ese tipo de reacción y que a mi hijo le incomodará. Solo manifesté un pensamiento que varios tienen. _

_Ginny miro de reojo a Draco, y él estaba serio mirando su plato. _

_- Yo creo que hubiera sido una muy buena noticia – dijo Hannah sonriente, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de Harry – Un nuevo bebé siempre es bueno – ignoró la mirada de Harry y agarró su mano – Creo que debo de darles una grata noticia, ahora que estamos todos en familia – dijo sonriendo y riendo tontamente. _

_Todos la miraron extrañados, Narcisa solo levanto la ceja, incrédula por su comentario. _

_- No puedo creer cuánto queso tiene esta ensalada – comentó Calypso alto y fuerte - No te comas toda la ensalada que tendremos que mandar al costurero los vestidos de Pixie Kennington. _

_Narcisa las miro sorprendida, con ambas cejas levantadas. Fleur también, las miraba interesada. _

_- ¿Por qué motivo van a utilizar esos vestidos? – Preguntó Narcisa, olvidando a Hannah. _

_- La inauguración del nuevo teatro, en Londres mágico – respondió Calypso – Vamos a ser como embajadoras de su marca en la inauguración. _

_- ¿Conocen a la familia Kennington? – Preguntó interesada Narcisa. _

_- Estudiamos con Pixie y ahora, Ginny esta trabajando como creativa para la nueva temporada – contestó Calypso mirnado sonriente a Ginny. _

_- Qué interesante noticia – comentó Naricsa seria – Felicidades, Ginevra. _

_- Gracias – dijo Ginny con una media sonrisa. _

_- Felicidades – dijo Charlie sonriente. _

_- Parece una buena oportunidad – comentó Bill moviendo un poco la cabeza, como si no esutviera seguro. _

_- Clarog que eg una buena notigia – dijo Fleur muy optimista._

_Ginny observó a su madre, solo la miro sin decir nada. Se lo esperaba, siempre se los esperaba. No podía sorprender a su madre. _

_- Los Kennington son una familia respetable – mencionó aprobatoriamente Narcisa. _

_- Yo conozco a esa diseñadora – dijo Hannah precipitadamente – Tengo algunos de sus vestidos. _

_- Si, claro – comentó Calypso rodando los ojos y no le creía en lo absoluto. _

_Ginny volteo a observar a Draco, quien solo le guiñó un ojo, divertido con la situación. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse enferma en esa cena._

_- Hija – dijo seria Georgia._

_- Calypso – dijo serio y entredientes Harry._

_- Potter – contestó Calypso _

_- ¿Qué noticia nos querías dar? – Preguntó Molly tratando de acabar con el momento incómodo. _

_- Está noticia queremos compartirla con todos porque son muy buenas noticias para nosotros – dijo Hannah agarrando la mano de Harry, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido - ¡Estoy embarazada!_

_Ginny no escuchó nada más, se quedo mirando el vacío sin saber qué hacer, qué decir. Solo quería que esta tortura acabará y no estar ahí. No quería estar ahí. Tenía que todo terminar pronto. ¡Ahora!_

_- Estaba esperando contárselos en la Madriguera – escuchó que Harry decía a lo lejos. _

_Si alguien le preguntaba que sirvieron de postre y en qué continuó la conversación, no podía responder, porque no tenía idea, no escuchaba nada._

_Al terminar la cena, algunos de los miembros del clan Weasley se despidieron, Ginny se despidió automáticamente de todos, no sentía, no pensaba, nada simplemente nada. _

_- Estás muy pálida pelirroja – dijo Calypso cerca de ella._

_- Solo estoy cansada – dijo en medio de un suspiro – Voy a tomar aire. _

_- ¿Te acompaño? – Preguntó._

_- Voy sola – dijo sonriendo a penas y escapando de todos. _

_Ginny estuvo sola unos minutos. No sorportaba estar más ahí._

_- Al fin te encuentro sola – dijo Harry acercándose a ella. _

_Ginny volteo a mirarlo y cerro los puños haciendo fuerza. _

_- Una cena bastante extraña, no cr… - dijo Harry._

_- ¿Por qué me fuiste a buscar a la galería? – Preguntó Ginny cerrando los ojos. _

_- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry aturdido._

_- ¿Por qué me buscas en la galería? – Preguntó otra vez, mirándolo. _

_Harry la miro atónito._

_- Quería saber si estabas bien – respondió Harry acomodándose los lentes – Si estabas bajo alguna hechizo de Malfoy. _

_Ginny lo miro descorazonada, ¿Era solo por eso?_

_- ¿No me extrañas como yo te extraño? – Preguntó casi en un susurró Ginny, limpiándose el rostro. _

_- Ginny, yo quiero volver a ser tu amigo – contestó Harry – Quiero ayudarte, quiero que volvamos a divertirnos como antes, quiero…_

_- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Preguntó Ginny mirándolo – ¿Por qué juegas conmigo así?_

_- No te entiendo – contestó Harry confundido con el ceño fruncido. _

_- ¿Por qué me quieres seguir haciendo daño? – Preguntó Ginny llevándose una mano al pecho._

_- ¡Yo no quiero hacerte daño! – Exclamó Harry – Solo quiero protegerte._

_- ¿Protegerme de qué? – Preguntó Ginny aturdida, no lo entendía. _

_- Yo sé que las cosas no terminaron bien entre nosotros…_

_Mientras Harry decía eso, Ginny se llevo las manos a los oídos, no lo quería escuchar, no quería saber nada. No, de eso no quería hablar, no. No. _

_- Pero todavía me preocupo por ti – siguió Harry – No quiero que te hagan daño._

_- Nadie puede hacerme más daño del qué tu me hiciste – respondió en un hilo de voz Ginny. _

_- Ginny… - quiso intervenir Harry. _

_- Perdí todo Harry, todo por ti – dijo Ginny mirándolo sin detener las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, ya no importaba – Perdí a mi familia, perdí a mis amigos, perdí mis hobbies, perdí mis sueños. Te burlaste de mí y sigues. Basta – dijo moviendo las manos._

_Harry la miro triste, no podía decir nada. Tal vez no esperaba que reaccione así, no lo sabía. _

_- Ginny yo solo quería ayudar – dijo Harry acercándose – Malfoy no es una buena persona._

_- No lo sabes – dijo Ginny – No sabes quién es. _

_Harry la miro en silencio. _

_- Ya no puedo más, ya no – susurró Giny volteándose – No quiero. No puedo volverte a ver – dijo sentándose en el suelo. _

_- No puedes pedirme eso – Harry trata de acercarse. _

_- Déjame sola – Ginny susurrá mientras se limpia las lágrimas. _

_Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, escuchando el sollozo de Ginny. _

_- Lo siento – dijo Harry antes de irse. _

_Pasaron varios minutos para que Calypso fuera a buscarla. _

_- Pelirroja, ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó sentándose a su costado y abrazandola. _

_- No quiero estar aquí – respondió automáticamente, cerró los ojos brevemente – Por favor, no quiero estar aquí. _

_- Vamos a casa – dijo Calypso levantándola – Seguro nos pueden dar comida de verdad allá, ¿Quieres hamburguesas?_

_Ginny asintió con la cabeza pausadamente concentrandose en los pasos que daba a medida que iban de regreso con los demás. Solo quedaban los padres de Calypso y Draco, quienes estaban hablando seriamente. _

_- No esta bien lo que hicieron – dijo Agatha mirando reprobatoriamente a Draco – Han organizado esto con malas intenciones. _

_- No queremos que tus padres le hagan daño – agregó Gustav. _

_- Ella se viene con nosotros – dijo determinante Agatha._

_- Arregla tus asuntos – dijo Gustav serio. _

_Ginny se alejo abrazada a Calypso pero sin devolverle el abrazo, junto con Agatha y Gustav a los costados de ellas. No llego a observar detenidamente a Draco, ni estudiar su gesto, simplemente paso de largo como si ella no tuviera voluntad y la estuvieran arrastrando._

_Fue lo último que percibió de Draco, porque se volteo y siguió hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. No soportaba seguir así, no soportaba volver a ser lástimada por Harry, no quería lastimar a Draco, no quería seguir siendo culpable de todo, quería que esto acabe. Quería no volver a sentir. _

_Tenía que terminar ya._

**II**

Abrió los ojos y vio a Calypso frente a ella, hablando, gritando pero no la escuchaba. No podía porque recreaba en su mente una y otra vez la cena con la familia Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué lo volviste a ver? – Preguntó Calypso sujetándola de los hombros para que la escuchará atentamente.

- Solo venía a hablar conmigo – contestó Ginny sin mirarla a los ojos.

- No puedes confiar en él. ¿Lo sabes, no?

- Creí que había cambiado – contestó Ginny con mucho dolor – Pensé que iba a volver todo a la normalidad.

- Potter no pertenece a tu presente – dijo Calypso muy enojada – Él es un estúpido que nunca te valoro.

- Yo lo necesito – dijo Ginny gimiendo al final y llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

- No lo necesitas, nunca lo necesitaste – contestó Calypso fuertemente, al verla sollozar suspiro resignada - ¿Por qué lo volviste a ver?

- Creí que esta vez iba a ser diferente… que él había cambiado – susurró Ginny llevándose una mano temblorosa al rostro – No sé…

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Preguntó indignada Calypso - ¡Ese malnacido nunca va a cambiar! ¡Siempre ha sido un estúpido egoísta! ¡Siempre!

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Ginny con ambas manos en el rostro.

- ¡No lo sabes! – Dijo Calypso – Porque si fuera así, no lo estarías buscando.

Ginny bajo las manos y apoyo sus brazos en sus piernas, mirando al vacío. Calypso se arrodillo un poco para estar a su altura.

- No lo entiendes – susurró Ginny sin mirarla.

- ¿Qué no entiendo? – Preguntó Calypso – Explícame porque lo buscas cuando no deberías. ¿Por qué lo sigues buscando cuando sabes que no vale la pena?

- Porque quiero que todo vuelva a ser normal – gimió Ginny tratando de aguantar un sollozo – Quiero que me vuelva a amar y que todo sea igual, no quiero tener miedo de caminar por el Callejón Alley y encontrarme con amigos pasados, quiero que mi familia me hable como antes, yo solo quiero… - empezó a sollozar más fuerte.

- Pelirroja – dijo Calypso mirándola con tristeza – Todo eso puedes hacerlo sin él.

- No, no, no puedo – dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza – Porque cuando él estaba conmigo….

- Él no te amaba – susurró Calypso mirándola a los ojos.

- No sabes eso – protestó Ginny moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente, negando lo que había dicho Calypso.

- Lo sé – dijo Calypso un poco más seria – Porque si te amará no se hubiera fijado en otra mujer.

Ginny la miro sorprendida y sollozo más fuerte con ambas manos en el rostro. Ella sabía en el fondo que Harry no la amaba, que tal vez fue así en el principio pero dejo de intentarlo, de amarla en algún momento. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de malo ella?

Solo quería que todo terminara, quería despertar de esta pesadilla y que todo volviera a ser como antes. Ya no quería seguir viviendo así.

- Puedes volver a tener a tu familia, amigos, todo puedes lograrlo sin él – dijo Calypso acariciándole la cabeza.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- No es así – dijo Ginny – No puedo, no va a funcionar. No me van a perdonar.

Calypso se quedo en silencio y luego la volvió a mirar.

- ¿Qué hay con Draco? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

- No puedo estar con él – Contestó Ginny negando con la cabeza.

- ¿No lo quieres? – Preguntó con más cuidado Calypso.

- Es diferente – susurró Ginny con los ojos cerrados, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás.

_Flashback_

_Ginny se quedo sola, tratando de controlarse para poder volver a entrar sin que le hagan preguntas y así, salir de una vez de esa mansión. Nada era como ella pensó._

_- Así quería encontrarte, jovencita – dijo una mujer detrás de ella. _

_Ginny volteo asustada y se sorprendió aun más de ver a Narcisa Malfoy parada frente a ella, con la mirada fría y el semblante serio. _

_- Yo sé lo que eres – comentó Narcisa ácidamente – Puedes engañar a mi hijo pero no a mí. _

_- Señora… - Ginny comenzó a decir llevándose una mano al rostro. _

_- Eres una mugrienta arribista – cortó Narcisa con odio – ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas jugar con mi hijo? ¿Hasta gastarte todo su dinero? ¿Hasta dejarlo en ridículo?... ¿Qué buscas? – Pregunto acercándose amenazantemente. _

_- No entiendo – comentó Ginny confundida, retrocediendo por instinto. _

_- Por supuesto que no vas a entender, eres una simple Weasley – comentó con desdén y haciendo una mueca de asco – No vas a hacerle daño a mi familia y sobre todo a mi hijo._

_Ginny la quedo mirando, no sabía a que se refería ni de qué estaba hablando. _

_- Tu te casaste con mi hijo por interés – dijo fríamente Narcisa. _

_Ginny abrió bastante los ojos, sorprendida por las palabras de Narcisa. _

_- ¿Es un plan de tu familia para ridiculizar a la mía? – Cuestionó Narcisa duramente - ¿Crees que así vas a recuperar a Potter?_

_Al decir esto, Ginny la miro estupefacta, sorprendida que Narcisa mencionará a Harry. Narcisa captó la sorpresa de Ginny y sabía que la había atrapado._

_- ¿Pensaste que te podías burlar de todos nosotros? ¿Qué podías enamorar a mi hijo y de ahí dejarlo para volver a los brazos de Potter? ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Hacer sufrir a mi hijo? – Preguntó amenazadoramente Narcisa – Yo sé exactamente de que estas hecha, así como todas las otras mujerzuelas que han estado detrás de mi hijo. Solo vienen por interés y solo buscas hacerle daño._

_Ginny siguió mirando a Narcisa en silencio mientras la insultaba._

_- No vas a recuperar a Potter porque él esta con alguien mucho mejor que tu – dijo duramente Narcisa – Tú no significas nada para nadie, eres desechable ¿Eso no fue lo que hizo Potter? Eso harán todos contigo porque no vales la pena, Weasley. _

_Narcisa camino hacia Ginny con paso seguro y colocó un dedo en el mentón de Ginny para que la viera a los ojos._

_- Desaparece – murmuró Narcisa, aun con el dedo en el mentón de Ginny para que no bajará la mirada._

_Dicho esto, Narcisa miro a Ginny de pies a cabeza con desdén y se volteo, dejándola sola. _

_- Es lo que más deseo – susurró Ginny pensando en las últimas palabras que Narcisa le dijo. _

_End Flashback_

- ¿En qué? ¿En qué se preocupa por ti? – Preguntó un poco molesta Calypso - ¿Piensas pasarte la vida sufriendo por un idiota? Porque ahora lo tienes todo, puedes tenerlo todo pero no quieres tenerlo.

- Solo quiero todo lo que perdí – susurró Ginny mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro – Y sé que no voy a recuperarlo – empezó a llorar más fuerte.

Calypso la observó en silencio, no dijo nada por un buen tiempo.

- No puedo verte así – dijo Calypso casi cortándose la voz – Y no puedo ayudarte a superarlo.

Ginny levanto la cabeza y la miro asustada, ¿Qué quería decir?

- Mis padres tenían razón – susurró Calypso llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

Ginny la miro con los ojos rojos y aun con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Calypso no podía abandonarla, ella no.

- Necesitas ayuda seria – continuó Calypso – Necesitas que alguien te ayuda a recuperarte. Tienes que ir con especialistas.

- No estoy loca – cortó Ginny tratando de controlar su sollozo.

- No estoy diciendo eso, cariño – dijo Calypso arrodillándose para mirarla al rostro, ella también está descompuesta – Estás muy triste y debes de recibir ayuda de personas que saben de esto y tienes las herramientas para ayudarte.

Ginny sollozo más fuerte.

- He tratado de ayudarte, pero yo no soy la indicada para que te recuperes – dijo Calypso tratando de que Ginny entendiera – Yo solo quería que dejarás de sufrir, quería que olvidarás todo, pero… – dijo entrecortadamente - Necesitas un doctor que te haga entender que tu no eres el problema.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza mientras se llevaba las manos a los ojos. Logro que otra persona no quisiera seguir a su costado. ¿De verdad era desechable?

- Odio mi vida – comentó Ginny.

- Odiaría estar tan confundida como tu – dijo Calypso tomando el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos – Vales mucho y espero que te des cuenta pronto.

Calypso la abrazó y sollozo junto a Ginny, las dos sentadas en el baño.

- Lo siento.

**III**

- ¿Segura que no quieres que te espere? – Preguntó Calypso dudosa mirando a Ginny.

- Segura – respondió Ginny – Necesito estar un tiempo a solas – al ver la preocupación el rostro de Calypso, agregó – No pasa nada, de ahí voy a la casa de tus padres.

- Te voy a estar esperando – advirtió Calypso – No llegues tarde, te esperaremos para cenar.

Dicho esto, se fue y dejo a Ginny sola en la galería. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que apareció en la puerta de la galería Filip, el fotógrafo con quien ella trabaja desde hace mucho tiempo y que se había presentado varias veces en la galería de ellas.

- ¡Apareciste! – Exclamó Ginny sorprendida de verlo, pero tratando de no verlo de frente porque no quería que notará que había llorado.

- Ginny necesito hablar contigo – dijo rápido y mirando fijamente a Ginny.

- ¿Puede ser en otro momento? – Preguntó Ginny frunciendo el ceño – No me siento bien y necesito…

- Tiene que ser ahora – respondió serio y tajante Filip. Parecía nervioso.

- ¿Te parece mañana en la mañana? – Pregunto Ginny caminando.

- Mañana yo no voy a estar en Inglaterra – dijo serio.

Esa información logró que Ginny volteara a verlo sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ginny aturdida.

- Acepte un trabajo en Australia – contestó mirándola y cerrando fuertemente ambos puños.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves? – Preguntó Ginny con la voz temblorosa.

- Tengo un contrato por cinco años con una revista – respondió – Mis intenciones son quedarme allá.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ginny aturdida con una mano en la cabeza, todavía le dolía la cabeza - ¿Pensé que querías seguir trabajando con nosotras? ¿Por qué…?

- No puedo seguir cerca de ti – contestó Filip, apretando sus puños y levantando un poco la cabeza para mirar a Ginny – Me haces daño.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida y dolida.

- ¿Nunca te diste cuenta, verdad? – Cuestionó Filip con una sonrisa triste – Después de todo este tiempo juntos, nunca me viste.

- Yo… - Ginny no entendía a qué se refería.

- Te amo – contestó decidido – Y sé que tú no me amas.

Ginny lo miro atónita, no esperaba esa confesión.

- Ahora sabes porque te seguí desde Leeds – continuó Filip soltando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se pasaba torpemente la mano por los cabellos – Me enamoré de ti desde el primer día que nos conocimos, sabía que eras una chica especial pero nunca te ibas a fijar en mi porque estabas con el héroe del mundo mágico. ¿Quién iba a dejar al héroe del mundo mágico por mi? – Se preguntó a si mismo.

A Ginny se le volvió a remover el mundo. Primero Harry, luego Calypso y ahora él.

- Por más que lo intente, nunca me vas a ver de esa manera – siguió Filip – No me vas a ver como yo quiero y no puedo soportarlo más. Porque tu, tu… – dijo agarrándose con más fuerza los cabellos - … solo tienes ojos para Harry Potter.

Ginny se dio cuenta de la tristeza en sus ojos, de la cruel realidad sobre ella. No podía dejar a Harry Potter atrás, todos lo sabían y nunca le dijeron nada.

- Me hace daño seguir cerca de ti – comentó rápido y alborotadamente Filip – Porque tu no vas a corresponder a mis sentimientos y prefiero alejarme de ti antes de que me sigas haciendo daño.

Dicho esto, Filip abandonó la galería dejando a Ginny aun más desconsolada. Por más que intentará, nunca podría sacar a Harry de su ser, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

¿Por qué tenía que causarle tanto daño a las personas a su alrededor?

Todo tenía que terminar pronto.

**IV**

Draco seguía sumergido en el trabajo, tenía que terminar con algunas negociaciones antes de retirarse. Todos sus amigos seguían ahí, comunicándose con clientes, coordinando citas, corriendo de una oficina a otra. Era un día difícil en la oficina.

Pero él estaba interesado en qué termine rápido porque quería llevar a Ginevra a un lugar que hace poco había descubierto. Sabía que ella no se encontraba bien desde la cena en la mansión de sus padres, parecía bastante distraída, melancólica, siempre con la mirada pérdida y saltándose algunas comidas.

Por eso, él busco un lugar que la hiciera olvidarse de todos sus problemas, de todo lo ocurrido en esa cena con su familia. Fue un desastre la cena, sabía que algo tramaban sus padres, pero nunca pensó que se tragarían todo su odio y resentimientos para invitar a Potter a su casa. No imagino que el odio que sus padres sentían por Ginevra fuera superior al de la cara rajada.

Después de la cena, su madre se encerró en su habitación aludiendo que se sentía muy cansada y que tenía una fuerte migraña por tener que soportar a todos esos en su mansión. Su padre, en cambio, se hacia el desentendido y negó que haya realizado toda esa cena con el propósito de ocasionar malestar a Ginevra y a él. Ya encontraría el tiempo para enfrentar a ambos porque ahora solo tenía una preocupación, Ginevra.

Le tomó algunos días encontrarlo pero era justo como lo recordaba, era justo lo que quería mostrarle.

Una playa en Camber.

Hace muchos años que no iba a ese lugar, la última vez que lo visito fue antes de ingresar a Hogwarts y se encontraba justo como lo recordaba. Era lo que la pelirroja necesitaba, un lugar que transmitiera paz y le permitiera olvidarse de todo, tal vez, podrían comenzar de cero ambos.

Eso sería lo mejor, pensaba Draco una y otra vez, porque ninguno de los dos necesitaba de sus familias para que les estropeen la vida. Lo había permitido todo este tiempo pero todo iba a terminar ahora.

Siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte…! – Exclamó comenzando a irritarse, pero paro al ver a la persona que se encontraba en su oficina - ¿Calypso?

Parecía que había subido corriendo por las escaleras, con todos los cabellos desordenados y le faltaba el aire.

- Nott no está aquí – dijo Draco mirándola confundido.

- ¿Has visto a la pelirroja? – Preguntó apresuradamente, nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior – Dime que has visto a la pelirroja hoy, por favor.

- No la he visto desde la mañana – contestó Draco negando con la cabeza.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda – dijo Calypso llevándose ambas manos al rostro y sentándose de golpe en una de las sillas.

Draco se acercó preocupado hacia ella y le sujeto ambas muñecas.

- ¿Qué paso con Ginevra? – Preguntó Draco serio, tratando de ver a Calypso a los ojos – Tranquilízate y dime qué paso.

Calypso se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, trato de tranquilizarse pero no podía controlarse completamente.

- Tenía que venir a cenar con nosotros – contestó Calypso – Pero nunca apareció – rompió a sollozar.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? – Preguntó Draco serio.

- Hoy al mediodía – contestó Calypso sin mirarlo – Estaba tan triste – mencionó moviendo la cabeza – No debí dejarla sola.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, pensando a dónde debería ir a buscarla.

- Tenemos que ir a buscarla – dijo Draco serio, levantándose y olvidándose de todos sus pendientes - ¿En qué lugares has buscado?

- Fui a la galería y de ahí vine aquí – contestó Calypso de pie, pero aun nerviosa.

Draco dio algunos pasos, pero de repente se dio la vuelta y sujeto a Calypso por los hombros.

- La vamos a encontrar – dijo Draco más para si mismo que para Calypso – La vamos a encontrar y va a estar bien.

Calypso asintió con la cabeza y apretó una de las manos de Draco.

- Es mejor dividirnos – comentó Calypso - ¿Avisamos al resto?

- Avísales tu – dijo Draco alejándose de ella – Yo voy avanzando.

- Está bien – contestó Calypso - ¿Dónde piensas buscar?

- Voy a ir a los lugares que nosotros dos conocemos – dijo serio antes de ir al ascensor.

**V**

Llevaba más de dos horas buscándola y no había rastro de ella, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Para empeorar las cosas, llovía a cantaros en Londres.

¡¿Dónde mierda se metió?!

Golpeo el timón con fuerza, ya había visitado todos los lugares que creía que ella podría ir por red flu. En ninguno estaba… ¿Por qué no podría estar en alguno de esos lugares y así terminar con esta tortura?

Ella tenía que estar bien, no iba a permitir otra situación.

Siguió dando vueltas por calles vacías. Paso por una plaza cerca de un parque y ahí vio una figura sentada en una de las bancas, una figura que no trataba de protegerse de la lluvia, una persona con larga cabellera pelirroja.

Draco estacionó como pudo el automóvil y bajo a toda prisa. Sabía que era ella, lo supo desde el momento en que la vio.

Toda la preocupación y miedos que sintió mientras la buscaba, se transformaron en furia. ¿Qué hacia en medio de la nada sin protegerse de la lluvia como cualquier persona normal?

- ¡Ginevra! – Gritó con fuerza mientras se acercaba a paso seguro.

Ella no se movía, seguía mirando el vacío.

- ¡Ginevra! – Volvió a gritar mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó frente a ella.

Otra vez, no recibió respuesta alguna y ella, simplemente no lo miraba, seguía viendo el vacío.

- Vamos – dijo firmemente y la sujeto del brazo para sacarla de ese lugar – Tienes a todos preocupados, Calypso esta a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

Solo en ese momento, ella reaccion presencia y a la forma como la estaba jalando. Hizo fuerza para que no la jalará y la soltará.

Draco volteó a mirarla, sorprendido y conectaron miradas. Ahí, en ese momento, Draco se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando y que a pesar de la lluvia, se notaba que lloraba.

- No puedo – dijo Ginny a penas, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza – Ya no puedo volver.

- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó Draco sin entender la reacción de ella, la miro enfurecido y se acerco a ella – Tenemos que irnos de aquí, esta lloviendo y necesitas abrigarte.

Antes de qué Draco la volviera a coger de la mano, ella se aparto de un salto.

- ¡No me toques! – Gritó, mirándolo asustada.

- ¿Qué mierda te ocurre? – Preguntó Draco comenzando a estresarse aun más.

- Ya te lo dije, yo no puedo volver – Dijo Ginny como si le doliera decir cada palabra.

Draco se llevo una mano a la quijada mientras la otra mano la tenía en la cintura. No entendía que pasaba con Ginevra. La miro fijamente, sin entender qué le ocurría porque estaba actuando de esta manera.

- Si es por Potter… - comenzó a decir Draco irritado.

- No es por él – contestó agresivamente Ginny, moviendo las manos - ¿No lo ves? – Preguntó mirando a su alrededor - ¡Es por todo! ¡Todo!

- Tenemos que irnos – dijo Draco serio y firme – Te vas a enfermar.

- ¡No puedo ir contigo! – Gritó Ginny – Necesito que te vayas y no regreses – dijo frenéticamente – Tienes que huir porque te voy a hacer daño…

Draco la miro fijamente, no sabía a qué se refería ella… ella miraba a su alrededor como si viera cosas que nadie más podía, como si estuviera en otro mundo.

- Tu no puedes hacerme daño – contestó Draco.

- ¡Pero lo voy a hacer! ¡Lo voy a hacer! – Gritó Ginny exasperada porqué él no se iba – No quiero hacerlo, pero así va a ser… todo lo malogro, todo lo que toco destruyo… ya no puedo más.

Draco la miro en silencio mientras ella se acercaba a él sollozando.

- Tú eres una buena persona que merece ser feliz – dijo Ginny mirándolo con los ojos llorosos y con ambas manos le toco las mejillas a Draco – Yo no quiero destruirte, no quiero que pierdas eso… no quiero que me odies.

- ¿Qué te hicieron? Preguntó Draco en un susurró, dolido por verla de esa manera.

- Soy yo, siempre fui yo – contestó Ginny – Siempre fui yo – dijo susurrando y alejándose unos pasos de él – No me di cuenta antes, pero soy yo – se levantó de hombros – Soy yo la que no debería estar aquí.

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Draco con cierto temor a escuchar la respuesta de ella.

- Ya no quiero seguir intentándolo – dijo Ginny mirándolo y Draco captó todo el dolor que ella sentía – Ya no puedo seguir intentándolo.

* * *

Asumo que no esperaban este giro ¿Verdad? Estos episodios se presentan de un día a otro y muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de esos pequeños detalles que llevan a alguien a estar en esa situación, como hace algún tiempo me dijeron: a veces una palabra o un acto pequeño puede cambiar el mundo de una persona.

Algunas de las partes de este capítulo las tenía en borrador y en el siguiente capítulo sigue la conversación de Draco y Ginny. Amo este capítulo y espero sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. Creo que el siguiente capítulo estará dentro de un mes, espero que antes pero veremos.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron review: The darkness princess, Fabi Green, Lucia, Lauri Malfoy, Lic. Lu, Lynette P. Broderick, Tabata Weasley, Kthyg, S. Lily Potter, Abel, Domino, Andely Malfoy, Chocolateblake, Alissa-2012, Dani-miau, Munchis. Y también, a los que no dejaron review pero leyeron la historia.

No se olviden de dejar reviews!

¡Gracias!


End file.
